Cohete a la Luna
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: El hombre que se ha prometido a sí mismo hacer de Helga su esposa." Rhonda terminó por él, dejando escapar una sonrisita retorcida. "¿Es eso cierto?" El preguntó. Ella asintió ampliamente "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué?" Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Porque ama a Helga? ¿Te parece una buena razón?"
1. Café Amargo

**Cohete A La Luna**

**Capítulo 1**

**Café Amargo**

* * *

Teaser

* * *

. . .

Entró en la cafetería y tomó un lugar detrás de la única persona en la línea. Se había tomado un pequeño descanso de su jornada laboral y disfrutó de dos cuadras de paseo tranquilo. Había sido un día largo; él estaba ya necesitando unos minutos para sí mismo y aprovechó que no había nadie en la sala de espera cuando la última persona salió de su oficina. Él hizo lo que había querido hacer todo el día. Escapar... aunque fuera sólo por algunos minutos. Sonrió para sí por haber disfrutado en su rostro de la suave caricia del sol de tierna primavera en la ciudad de NY en su camino hasta aquí.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy, sir?" el chico de la caja registradora le preguntó cuando fue su turno.

"Quiero un Caramel Macchiato, por favor... Venti".

"¿Leche regular, o descremada?"

"Descremada," hizo una pausa mientras el chico escribía su orden "Para llevar"

"¿Nombre?"

"Arnold."

Después de pagar y recibir su cambio, Arnold fue a sentarse a una mesa vacía a la izquierda, mientras preparaban su orden. Sacó su celular para dar una rápida mirada a las últimas notificaciones y mensajes de Facebook.

_'Voy a llegar tarde otra vez, amor'_ decía el mensaje de su novia. Claire también había subido varias fotos del grupo de niños que estaban cuidando en el centro comunitario donde era voluntaria. Eran puros abrazos y sonrisas. Parecía que la reunión de fondos para conseguirles gafas a aquellos que no podían pagarlas había sido un éxito. El rubio sonrió mientras seguía pasando por el resto de las fotos.

"Arnold!" dejó su silla cuando el barrista gritó su nombre, y luego se dirigió a la recoger una servilleta y un protector para bebidas calientes antes de encaminarse hacia la salida. Había varias personas en la fila ahora, bloqueando la salida. Arnold sujetó firmemente su café al ver que iba a ser obligado a pasar a través de la multitud.

"¿Me permiten?"

La gente en frente de él se movió a un lado, y él les dio las gracias. Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, cuando alguien le tocó el brazo.

"¡Oye Arnold!"

Arnold se volvió. Conocía esa voz.

"¡Hey Matt!" Arnold sonrió. "Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás?" Matt era un compañero de su trabajo anterior.

Matt le sonrió dándole la mano.

"Es un placer verte también, Arnold. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo por estos rumbos?"

"Trabajo aquí, a la vuelta de la esquina", señaló Arnold a la derecha, hacia donde se encontraba su oficina.

"Qué bien," Matt se dio la vuelta, de repente pareció incómodo. Arnold adivinó de qué se trataba el asunto. Rumores. Todo lo que se debió haber dicho cuando dejó la firma. Era bueno ver que Matt estaba incómodo porque él no quería hablar de eso tampoco. "¿Es cierto que ahora trabajas en el centro comunitario?"

Mierda. Arnold gruñó para sus adentros; él tomó aire antes de hablar.

"No. De hecho, trabajo en Buffet Jurídico. Es un... centro... que se creó con el apoyo de varias empresas para prestar servicios a la comunidad."

"¿Así que no es pro bono? Quiero decir, ¿trabajas para una empresa real?"

"Igual que tú..." Arnold respondió ásperamente. "¿Cómo está Anderson Johnson Bailey &amp; Asociados, a propósito?"

"Bien, como siempre."

"¿Cómo están todos por ahí?" dio un paso más para salir a la banqueta, esperando que Matt se quedara atrás, pero el tipo lo siguió.

"Felices todos con nuestro trabajo, supongo..."

"Estoy contento de escucharlo" ¿así que sólo era él _'que no podía soportar estar allí un día más'_? pensó al ver a su ex compañero vacilar. Decidió hablar, antes de que el incómodo silencio los rodeara. Abrió la boca listo para despedirse cuando otra pregunta apareció en su mente y se fue directo a sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, el distrito financiero no está nada cerca."

"Vinimos a ver a un cliente..." se aclaró la garganta "... sus instalaciones..."

"¿En serio?" Arnold tomó un sorbo de su café. Estaba caliente. Le tomó un momento antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo "Eso está muy bien..."

"¡Arnold!" la voz de una chica lo hizo encogerse. "¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí!"

"Hola, Daphne," Arnold forzó una sonrisa cuando una chica rubia apareció frente a él.

"¿Has venido a la entrevista de trabajo también? ¿Cómo lo supiste?" bajó la voz "Quiero decir, no lo están haciendo público. Nosotros fuimos convocados por..."

"¡Daphne!" Matt dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Arnold ocultó una sonrisa. Así que había problemas en ese particular sitio del paraíso llamado Anderson Johnson Bailey &amp; Asociados, ¿eh?

"Arnold trabaja a la vuelta de la esquina" Matt habló apuradamente, obviamente queriendo detener a la chica antes de que hablara de más.

"¡Oh!"

"¿Entrevista de trabajo?" Arnold levantó una ceja. Él no iba a dejar pasar esto. Matt suspiró con resignación.

"¡Oh, cielos!" la chica se recuperó rápidamente de su desliz, mirando a Arnold de arriba abajo y luego una expresión de pena se posó en su rostro. "Escuchamos que estabas trabajando haciendo servicio voluntario después de que te fuiste... que no habías podido encontrar trabajo."

"¿Eso es lo que dicen?" Arnold frunció el ceño. Ya suponía que estaban hablando de algo por el estilo, pero el escucharlo de sus labios fue un golpe bajo.

"Arnold tiene trabajo," Matt le informó tomando uno de los cafés de las manos de ella.

"Oh, estoy feliz de saberlo. Sería una pena que no fuera así. Todo mundo siempre decía que tenías un futuro brillante; siendo que fuiste primer lugar en tu clase y con todas las recomendaciones que..."

_'Seguro_', Arnold asintió mirando a su alrededor. Lo que en realidad querían seguramente era corroborar que estaba desempleado, o que trabajara sin un cheque de pago por medio. Él dejó escapar un suspiro. Bueno, era casi como si hubiera cheque en absoluto, en realidad, pero él nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta; no frente a ellos al menos. Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto volviendo al tema.

"¿Y van a decirme dónde fue la entrevista?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, como haciéndoles saber que él no era rival para ninguno de ellos, o para ninguna otra persona del mundo. Él no era más que un muchacho bien intencionado que aún seguía sueños utópicos, después de todo. Los vio vacilar. Sabía que Daphne apenas podía guardar un secreto para sí misma. Por eso le sorprendía que todavía trabajara para una empresa que valoraba el secreto de sus clientes corporativos como la cosa más preciada en el mundo; muy por encima de los derechos humanos más básicos y... "Bueno bueno bueno ... ustedes dos me están preocupando con todo este misterio. Todos sabemos que siempre hay empresas y compañías en busca del tipo de servicios que ofrecemos. La semana pasada GE estaba buscando un abogado versado en logística; y esta semana me enteré que Sim..." hizo una pausa para lograr un efecto "... que hay... un par más de... ofertas interesantes. " Su frente se arrugó y su voz se convirtió en un susurro "No estoy buscando trabajo para mí, por cierto. Estoy feliz donde estoy. Pensé que les interesaría. Pero si no es así, entonces..."

"Citibank," dijo Matt.

"Mueller," soltó Daphne. Los ojos de Matt le amonestaron.

"Los que yo he escuchado son en Metropolitan Life y Simon &amp; Simon Bienes Raíces, pero los suyos son mejores." Arnold mostró un ligero interés. "Aunque que yo sepa ninguno de esos dos tienen sus oficinas de reclutamiento por aquí."

"¡Por supuesto que no las tienen, tontito!" Daphne se rió "Están manteniéndolo en secreto, por eso no usan sus oficinas generales. Lo que es una lástima, porque dicen que el corporativo..."

"¿Y cómo lo supieron ustedes, entonces?" preguntó forzando una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Daphne estaba a punto de contestar cuando Matt la interrumpió:

"Es un secreto. Y dejaría de serlo si te lo decimos, ¿verdad?"

"Entiendo," Arnold resopló: "Bueno, ha sido placer verlos de nuevo chicos," dijo girando a la derecha.

"Oh, Arnold..." la mirada de la muchacha se tornó abatida "Deberíamos reunirnos de nuevo."

"Cuando quieran, sólo denme una llamada." Arnold sonrió "Yo trabajo a la vuelta de la esquina, en la 106ava y Madison. Podríamos ir a almorzar o por un café."

La chica arrugó la nariz.

"Yo me mareo más allá de la 87ava"

"Supongo que ella quiso decir ir a cenar o algo así" Matt habló antes de que Arnold tuviera la oportunidad de comentar que se veía perfectamente sana ahora y eso que estaban mucho más allá de la calle donde empezaba el supuesto mareo. "Sería bueno ver a Claire otra vez; escuchar su diatriba contra empresas transnacionales y todo eso. Es tan graciosa."

Arnold sintió ese peso en su pecho de nuevo.

"Sí, sería genial. Échenme una llamada cuando quieran y lo arreglaremos". Hizo un gesto con la mano y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído él resopló. Claire no estaba allí para entretener a un par de pendejos estúpidos que no podían mantener un secreto aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Y pensar lo que pensaban de ellos, de él y Claire, como si fueran una pareja de optimistas, extremadamente idealistas pelmazos, aborrecedores de las corporaciones multinacionales y amantes de los pobres. Él gruñó. Esta sensación incómoda cayó sobre él de nuevo. Las cosas no iban como él esperaba, lo sabía. Al menos por fin sabía qué es lo que estaba mal con él. Tenía treinta años ya. Tal vez debería usar esta noche en la que Claire iba a llegar tarde para echarse en la cama y pensar en el futuro; en el resto de su vida. Arnold tomó un sorbo de su Caramel Macchiato y se sorprendió al descubrir que cuando el líquido caliente tocó su boca le supo amargo.

* * *

**Bueno, así que aquí está ya. Se supone que era un teaser, pero terminó siendo el capítulo uno. Si sufre alguna modificación se los haré saber el próximo capítulo que estará aquí en julio. ¿Qué más puedo decir de antemano? Que será una larga historia, pero no tan larga como AC. Este fic sitúa Hillwood en el Estado de Washington, así que no vamos a ver mucho del resto de la pandilla aquí debido a que la acción en esta historia sucede en la ciudad de NY. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, amigos, como diría Porky. Nos vemos pronto.**

**No poseo Hey Arnold ni ninguna TM mencionada aquí.**

**16 de junio 2014.**


	2. Necesito Recostarme

**Hola a todos, como prometí es julio y estoy de vuelta aquí. Espero poder seguir actualizando a razón de dos o tres capítulos por mes, pero esto no significa necesariamente que voy a publicar cada diez o quince días. Si me retraso quiero que todos ustedes sepan que no es porque se me olvide, sino debido a que algunos capítulos no serán fáciles y necesitarán más tiempo.**

**Ahora, un poco de historia, ya que no hay lugar para aclararlo en el capítulo. Como la mayoría de ustedes ya se dieron cuenta, Arnold es un abogado comercial / empresarial. La pandilla no será vista por aquí y esta historia tendrá un montón de personajes originales, a los que espero que lleguen a conocer bien antes de que comience la acción.**

**Ahora vámonos directo a leer**

* * *

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Necesito Recostarme**

* * *

**.**

Arnold apresuró sus pasos para llegar a la acera de enfrente cuando la luz verde comenzó a parpadear. En un día lluvioso o nevado tomaría el autobús para llegar a su apartamento, pero el resto de las veces solía caminar. Le tomaba apenas unos 20 minutos a pie, después de todo, y además, esta noche quería pasar a comprar un cable para finalmente montar su sistema de cine en casa. Había varias tiendas electrónicas en la calle 116. Se ajustó las solapas de su abrigo para mantener el frío afuera mientras avanzaba.

La incómoda sensación que el encuentro con sus amigos dejó en él no se había ido completamente. El ver cuán ansiosos parecían de querer saberlo todo acerca de él y de su nuevo trabajo; de confirmar sus suposiciones aún lo enardecía. Suposiciones que varias otras personas en AJB &amp; P también se estaban haciendo, él lo sabía; todavía tenía algunos buenos amigos ahí. Por qué a la gente le preocupaba tanto eso él nunca lo sabría. Tal vez era sólo la manera como la gente era. Lo que no le gustaba era ser objeto de examinación sólo porque se cansó de trabajar para una empresa que ensalzaba el mercantilismo muy por encima del resto de los otros 'Valores' que proclamaban en la entrada de sus oficinas generales, junto con su Misión y su Visión, y lo había dicho en voz alta. Ahora él era el 'joven abogado idealista', 'el no convencional', 'el raro', 'el marginado'. Arnold resopló mientras abría la puerta de la primera tienda de electrónicos de la calle.

. .

Minutos más tarde, el rubio joven gruñó después de salir de la tercera tienda. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Nadie tenía un simple cable para altavoces de 18 pies de largo? Tal vez tenía que ir a un supermercado. Probablemente sería más fácil encontrar lo que buscaba ahí. Contuvo la respiración al entrar a la cuarta tienda en fila. Sin responder el convencional saludo del encargado, le escupió lo que estaba buscando. El chico le pidió un minuto mientras se dirigía al rincón más alejado de la tienda y se perdió allí.

Arnold se volvió para mirar sin ver los mostradores de cristal y las paredes llenas de mercancía mientras dejaba salir un poco de coraje. Después de un rato, parpadeó. Parecía que esta tienda estaba bien abastecida. Con su suerte, seguramente tenían de todo, _excepto_ el cable que estaba buscando, pensó con hosquedad. Extendió la mano para coger un tubo de No Más Clavos, y luego un pequeño paquete de grapas de plástico. Si fuera el caso... ¿cuál funcionaría mejor?

"Aquí tiene, señor," el chico llegó a su lado y le mostró varios productos, cables delgados, de verdad los tenían; uno de ellos era incluso más largo de lo que necesitaba. Arnold levantó una ceja y sonrió para sí mismo con burla, eligió el cable de color crema que hacía juego con las paredes de su dormitorio; luego pidió otro; eran dos altavoces después de todo. Decidiendo que no quería esperar a que el pegamento se secara, tomó el paquete de grapas y alcanzó al chico por la caja registradora, sacando su cartera del bolsillo trasero.

Después de extender un billete de veinte dólares esperó por el cambio; ni siquiera eran caros; eso era lo que le molestaba más; si lo fueran entendería hasta cierto punto la deficiente provisión en los otros almacenes. Mientras esperaba por el ticket que se imprimiera, levantó la vista hacia la pared extrañamente libre de mercancías detrás del mostrador y parpadeó dos veces. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Él conocía muy bien ese logotipo impreso en la pared. No sólo porque lo había visto todos los días allá en Hillwood cuando era un niño, sino porque sabía que la marca había llegado a ser conocida a todo lo ancho y largo del país hoy en día. El emblema había cambiado con los años. Todavía era un círculo de color marrón y verde en que se leía 'Almacenes del Gran Bob', pero ahora tenía una estilizada corona imperial en el centro y una sola letra **M** mayúscula, en negrita, de color rojo intenso en la parte posterior.

. . .

Arnold salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia el norte. Dos cuadras al norte y dos más a la izquierda. Durante un rato su mente se quedó en blanco, el desagradable humor previo lo abandonó. Una extraña paz se quedó en su lugar, algo así como nostalgia, por recuerdos pasados . Por el viejo barrio, por sus viejos amigos y su camarilla; por una vida más simple, más fácil...

Sus pies lo llevaron a su calle en automático mientras su mente estaba aún vacía de pensamientos. Se detuvo en la esquina para pedir una pizza, pidiéndoles que la enviaran arriba cuando estuviera lista, a la vez que se movía como un autómata de nuevo. Entonces llegó a casa y subió los pocos escalones de la entrada, se quitó la chaqueta, encendió las luces. El extraño entumecimiento todavía lo llenaba mientras se dirigía derecho a la habitación que compartía con Claire. Era realmente una sensación extraña, casi podía olerla...

El olor de la casa de huéspedes; olor a madera vieja, desgastada; de los tiempos en que sus abuelos estaban todavía alrededor; el olor del sótano, vinieron un montón de recuerdos a su mente. Se acordó de su cama suave y del sofá rojo cuando su mejor amigo pasaba la noche allí. Se acordó de los pasillos de la PS 118, del patio de recreo; de las canchas donde solían jugar al fútbol en la preparatoria. Recordó cuando todo lo que el amor significaba era conseguir una cita para el próximo baile; y tener suerte después. Cuando todavía podía permitirse a sí mismo ser idealista. "Idealista", se burló. 'Idealismo'. La palabra chocó contra él, trayendo de vuelta la atmósfera incómoda. El solía usar la palabra como un estandarte. Era patético. La palabra en sí tenía una definición molesta para él ahora. Era la filosofía de las "ideas bonitas", de los "grandes ideales"... de las "buenas intenciones" que nunca se llevaban a cabo.

. . . .

Recordatorios de su anterior concepto del idealismo lo siguieron mientras enchufaba el cable y lo extendía hasta la esquina de la pared y luego a lo largo de la línea del techo. Clavaba una grapa cada pocos centímetros. La nostalgia por el pasado también lo había dejado sin darse cuenta. La incomodidad se instaló de nuevo. Una visión rápida de su vida y de las decisiones que tomó y que lo tenían aquí en este momento nubló su mente. El darse cuenta de sus propios errores. Alzó la vista para mirar a su trabajo. Sí, dieciocho pies eran perfectos. Enchufó el adaptador del otro extremo del cable en el altavoz que ya estaba colgando de la pared posterior y ocultó las pulgadas que sobraban de cable detrás de él. Rápidamente tomó la escalera _rosa_ de tres peldaños y la colocó junto a la pared opuesta. Sería fácil, pero quería terminar el trabajo antes de que llegara la pizza.

Quince minutos más tarde y él ya estaba llevando la escalera de nuevo a la esquina donde pertenecía, la esquina de la cocina, justo detrás de la puerta, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. Su mente había viajado con inquietud a través de los últimos años de su vida. Después de graduarse, dejó los Estados Unidos para irse de mochilero y conocer el mundo. Hizo algo de trabajo voluntario al mismo tiempo. Siempre había lugares donde se requería un par de manos extras, para construir casas, para ayudar a algún pueblo a levantarse de nuevo después de sufrir desastres naturales, para ayudar a la gente atravesar un mal momento. Había sido agradable a pesar de su sordidez. Había sido satisfactorio. Luego tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos porque tenía que conseguir un trabajo de verdad. Sus ahorros no eran eternos. La renta que venía de la casa de huéspedes no podía permitirle el estilo de vida que soñaba para sí mismo, para el resto de su vida. Tenía que empezar en algún momento, y su veinticuatro casi veinticinco años, parecía ser el momento adecuado.

. . . . .

Fue contratado inmediatamente por una firma dedicada a la Planificación Patrimonial, no era su campo favorito, pero fue un buen comienzo. Luego Anderson Johnson Bailey &amp; Asociados entró en su camino con su actitud refinada y sus impecables oficinas en el elegante distrito financiero. Casi de inmediato cayó en la gracia de uno de los asociados y su carrera despegó, todo el mundo lo decía. Durante tres años fue la mayor promesa de la firma hasta que lo enviaron a Bancarrotas y Concursos. Bancarrotas y Concursos no era su campo, en lo más mínimo. Tratar con la gente que estaba 'perdiéndolo todo' no era lo suyo. Era difícil ser no sólo un testigo de todas las cosas que sucedían allí, sino jugar un papel también, el papel del diablo. La prometedora carrera que había sido etiquetada como estar en un cohete a la luna se fue rápidamente hacia abajo. Él decidió renunciar antes de que todo se estrellara estrepitosamente.

Eso era todo. Él dijo que ya había tenido suficiente y se negó a retomar su puesto anterior. Dijo que tenía que haber un lugar donde su idealismo fuera apreciado. Claire le dio todo su apoyo. Luego se fue derecho a buscar un lugar donde 'ayudar a la gente' fuera aceptable, y lo encontró casi sin esfuerzo. Y comenzó a ayudar a la gente, tal como era su deseo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que ayudar a la gente no era exactamente lo que pensaba. No era lo mismo ayudar a las personas que no tenían nada, que lo habían perdido todo, que ayudar a las personas cuyas circunstancias y decisiones los habían puesto allí en primer lugar. Bueno, él de hecho ayudó a la gente a legalizar sus propiedades. También aconsejó a la gente para conseguir poner sus negocios en forma; les ayudó a entender sus derechos como ciudadanos estadounidenses y sus obligaciones. Pero también se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente que iba en busca de consejo nunca seguía los consejos y dejaba todo de la misma forma en que estaba antes; su situación no cambiaba en absoluto aun después de saber lo que tenían que hacer. Y se dio cuenta de que -por mucho que quisiera estar ciego al respecto- que la pereza y la resistencia al cambio eran las causas más frecuentes de esa situación. Simplemente no podía entenderlo. Cuando aceptó este trabajo pensó que ayudar a la gente sería más satisfactorio...

Bueno, no lo era.

Entonces, después de ver que esta situación se repetía y repetía, él se volvió más y más decepcionado con su trabajo. Y eso sin tener en cuenta que además de su decepción, sus propias finanzas estaban experimentando problemas. Sus ingresos reales no coincidían con sus gastos. No es que él fuera un gran gastador. Tenía ahorros que durarían aún durante meses, la paga de Anderson fue buena, pero no era lo mismo. Esta situación no debía mantenerse por más tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar un nuevo trabajo de verdad. La idea había estado en su cabeza durante el último par de semanas, pero no había tomado la decisión todavía. Pero ahora que estaba aquí. Finalmente consiguió un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, para pensar en el futuro, para hacer planes. Tiempo para meditar. Estaba tumbado en la cama, después de cenar, escuchando música suave, jazz, había estado mucho tiempo sin escucharla. Sin interrupción debido a las pláticas con Claire, a que veía la televisión, o porque estuvieran recibiendo visitas tardías.

. . . . . .

Agradecía por este rato, él realmente lo hacía. Por fin podía pensar profundamente; llegar a acuerdos. Tal vez esto ya no era lo que quería. Tal vez él no iba a encontrar el trabajo ideal nunca. Tal vez no existiera el trabajo ideal y eso era todo, había que aceptarlo, pero tenía que empezar de nuevo; encontrar un nuevo trabajo, hacer ahorros de nuevo, construir algo de riqueza; empezar a vivir el futuro, a vivir el resto de su vida.

Y esta era la otra cosa que había estado rondando por su cabeza; éste aún por más tiempo que un trabajo insatisfactorio.

Su futuro; su vida; formar una familia...

Pensando en eso no pudo dejar de sentir el aguijón de la envidia. Algo que pellizcaba sus entrañas y le hacía sentir mal. Y se sentía aun peor, porque en realidad estaba muy feliz por su amigo. Gerald tenía una niña de seis meses y estaba extático. Todos los días publicaba una nueva fotografía del pequeño querubín; desde su ordenada habitación de color rosa hasta su rimbombante cochecito; desde su pelo oscuro y rizado hasta sus pequeñas y perfectas uñas de los pies. La bebé era un ángel, y Phoebe era seguramente una excelente madre.

Eso era lo que lo tenía incómodo. Gerald tenía una familia perfecta. Se había estado casado desde hacía casi cuatro años y él no tenía nada. No es que se quejara, era su decisión después de todo, el ser soltero. Había estado comprometido una vez con su novia de la universidad, pero las cosas no funcionaron y ellos rompieron. Eso fue lo más cerca que había estado del matrimonio, pero su relación no sobrevivió su viaje. Había sido la única vez que sintió la necesidad de formalizar, pero ahora que lo pensaba que tal vez era porque era demasiado joven entonces y sus sentimientos por la dulce chica fueron los más puros que jamás sintió. Ahora sabía que no era el verdadero amor; era sólo que él quería sentirse atado a alguien. La pérdida de sus abuelos, su única familia real, estaba todavía reciente.

Después de Amy lo dejó, había pasado por un montón de citas que lo llevaron a nada, hasta que conoció a Victoria. Victoria era la chica que lo acompañó a la boda de Gerald; habían estado saliendo por cerca de un año. Todo el mundo señaló en ese entonces que ella era su pareja perfecta; que él era el siguiente en la línea para caminar por el pasillo hasta el altar y él casi se lo creyó por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas con ella también condujeron a ninguna parte y que se separaron antes de su segundo aniversario. Entonces Claire llegó.

La cosa era que, incluso cuando Claire había sido su novia desde hace casi tres años, no le había propuesto matrimonio todavía. No es que tuviera quejas sobre ella. Claire era perfecta, casi en todos los sentidos. El sexo era bueno. Ellos se divertían juntos. Ella era amable y compasiva por las mismas cosas que él era; era hermosa y era una buena chica. Sería una estupenda madre algún día.

Pero él siempre pensó que la decisión de pertenecer a alguien venía con una necesidad, con una pasión, y sentía que él no había experimentado esa pasión todavía. ¿Era egoísta? ¿Era injusto? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado idealista? ¿Demasiado ingenuo?

. . . . . . .

No tenía nada con que comparar. Desde antes de preguntarle a Gerald sabía que no sería justo. Gerald y Phoebe se conocieron cuando eran niños, pero se convirtieron en pareja hasta que ambos fueron a la misma cuidad por la universidad. Ella fue a hacer Pre Med a Brown; él estaba haciendo de Comunicación en la Estatal de Rhode Island. Luego se separaron tres años más tarde, cuando la escuela de medicina de Phoebe requirió toda su atención. Pero una vez que ella regresó a Seattle para convertirse en un especialista en radiología cayeron uno en los brazos del otro como la cosa más natural del mundo; casi como si no hubieran existido los años separados. Así que el caso de Gerald no era el apropiado para hacer una comparación. Cuando se le preguntó cómo se decidió a proponerle matrimonio él simplemente contestó que siempre supo que acabaría con ella.

Arnold nunca sintió eso. Bueno, tal vez sólo cuando estaba en sexto grado y Lila finalmente aceptó salir con él. Tal vez esas dos semanas que compartieron juntos soñó que ella era la chica de su vida. Pero Lila pensaba de otra manera y lo dejó. Tenía doce años y ella ya sabía lo que quería; y lo que quería no era él.

Pero volviendo a él de nuevo, ¿era real que nunca se sintió esa necesidad? ¿Era sólo un sueño que nunca se convertiría en realidad? ¿El sentir que te mueven el piso? ¿El obsesionarse por alguien? ¿El pensar en ella durante todo el día? Él se había sentido de esa manera con Claire... hacía tiempo, cuando la conoció, cuando empezó a salir con ella. Se sentía de esa manera, incluso cuando le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él, después su compañera de cuarto fue trasladada. Era la cosa más natural del mundo, después de todo. Con Claire todo fue siempre tranquilo, natural. Tal vez era el paso del tiempo lo que hacía que las cosas se vieran de color gris.

Pensando y pensando consiguió que darse cuenta que tenía que hacer cambios. Algunas personas decían que tú mismo eres quien ponía las cosas en marcha. Tal vez si él le propusiera matrimonio agitaría su relación y llegarían a ese punto; poner su mundo en movimiento. Treinta años era una buena edad para casarse, para formar una familia después de todo. La niña de Gerald tendría veinte años cuando él tuviera cincuenta. ¿Y él?

Inconscientemente él sabía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para llegar a este punto. Para tener una vista interior de sí mismo, para tener esta charla de corazón a corazón con el otro Arnold Shortman, el que todavía tenía un poco de optimismo en su interior. Y, finalmente, para llegar a conclusiones y hacer planes. Esta noche era una noche perfecta. Afuera hacía frío y estaba frenético. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Claire llegaría en cualquier momento.

Muy bien, conclusiones: Respiró profundamente. Tenía que hacer cambios. Tal vez había llegado el momento de formalizar su relación con Claire; de empezar a pensar en el futuro, en una familia, niños, un hogar. Por supuesto que no iba a suceder todo en este momento; pero tenía que haber un término, un límite de tiempo. ¿Dos meses... tres? Viniendo junio se debía tomar una decisión. Él tenía tres meses para pensar en los pros y los contras y no más vacilaciones. Si nada realmente importante se atravesara, en junio próximo se estaría proponiendo.

Y en segundo lugar, tenía que conseguir un trabajo, un trabajo satisfactorio si no el trabajo perfecto. Respiró otra vez. ¿_Cuál sería __el trabajo perfecto_? El ladino Arnold dentro de su cráneo le preguntó mientras dejaba la cama y se dirigía a la sala principal para asegurarse de no haber dejado ningún desorden; recoger la basura y cerrar la ventana. Se respondió a sí mismo que tenía que ser un trabajo en el que ayudara a personas necesitadas, personas que quisieran cambiar; ayudar a las personas que estaban ya convencidas. Un trabajo en el que él tuviera el poder de ayudar a hacer la diferencia, porque todavía no se sentía como si hubiera hecho una diferencia en lo absoluto; por supuesto que tenía que ser un trabajo donde pudiera conseguir que le pagaran bien por ello. Ese sería su trabajo perfecto. Se burló. El ladino Arnold volvió a preguntar que si todo se tratara de sueños y fantasías, _¿qué más __le __pediría __a su __trabajo perfecto__, eh? __¿Cuál sería la__ cereza __del __pastel?_

Bueno, él resopló de nuevo, pero se permitió fantasear sin embargo. Debía estar ubicado en ese alto y sobrio edificio de aspecto imponente que se encontraba en frente de Anderson; su oficina debía estar en un piso superior y..., canturreó, y tendría que no haber jefe. Y eso era todo. No podía pedir nada más.

. . . . . . . .

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! ni de No Más Clavos. **

**Gracias a todos por leer y mil gracias a GRIMMM, Sweet-sol, Alexamili, Orkidea16, Nova por siempre, Raven Granger y Nimia Forctis por sus comentarios. Saben que me da mucho gusto recibir su retroalimentación. Espero que también disfruten este segundo capítulo. **

**Todas sus reviews son bienvenidas y contestadas :D  
**

**10 de julio 2014**.


	3. De Ojos y Príncipes

**Cohete ****a la Luna****  
****Capítulo Tres****  
****De Ojos y ****Príncipes**

* * *

.

Después de salir de la ducha Arnold se estaba preparando para su día de trabajo. Otro día más de trabajo. Todavía no eran las ocho de la mañana y ya tenían visita: Brenda. Podía oír su voz y la de Claire en la cocina, pero no se preocupó por escucharlas. Seguro que estaban hablando de su trabajo de ayer en el centro comunitario. Bueno, del trabajo de Claire, porque la ausencia de Brenda fue la causa que tuvo a su novia trabajando hasta tan tarde en primer lugar.

Al salir de la habitación, entró a la cocina, donde la charla de las chicas no decayó a causa de su presencia.

"¿Crees que funcionará?" vio a Claire morderse el labio "Quiero decir ... ¿no es demasiado ...?" ella vaciló, mirando a la chica delante de ella, y luego a Arnold, quien llenaba su plato de cereal. Parecía titubeante, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Brenda ni siquiera se molestó en responder a su saludo. No era un hecho aislado. Brenda casi vivía con ellos. Si no eran visitas tardías entonces serían visitas mañaneras. Todos los días.

"¡Vamos Claire! ¿Crees que me mantuve ocupada toda la tarde por nada? Todo está listo ya."

"Es sólo que... ¿estás segura que será correcto? Quiero decir. ¿No es muy pronto?"

"¡Por supuesto que es correcto! ¡Te estoy diciendo yo!" Brenda dijo con su vocezota de nuevo. Arnold exhaló ruidosamente para hacerle recordar que él también estaba allí, y luego colocó la botella de leche en el centro de la mesa. Solía mantenerse aparte, lejos de sus asuntos, pero odiaba ver a Brenda presionar a Claire de esta manera. "Sé que también deseas esto. Hemos trabajado muy duro y nos lo merecemos. Este podría ser nuestro momento de brillar; lo que nos llevara al siguiente escaño."

"No es el fin lo que estoy cuestionando, sino los medios ..."

"Tenemos los mismos derechos que todas las otras organizaciones, y no se te olvide que ya tengo la invitación ..."

"¿Organizaciones?" Arnold interfirió, riendo con burla "Ustedes no son una organización. Son apenas un par de chicas que trabajan duro para..." Arnold se detuvo al ver a Claire. Sus oscuros ojos abiertos al máximo.

"Somos una organización, Arnold." Brenda dijo, a lo que Claire asintió lentamente.

"¿Desde cuándo son una organización?" preguntó con cautela entonces. A su novia, pero la otra chica respondió.

"Desde ayer por la tarde..." Brenda exclamó con un amplio movimiento de cabeza, sus rubios cabellos se movían arriba y abajo. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo le hiciste...?" se detuvo de nuevo. Necesitaba volver a formular la pregunta. "¿Consultaste a Claire antes de hacerlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Verdad, Claire?"

"¿Lo estuviste?" preguntó ahora a Claire. Al ver a Brenda vacilar le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba del todo mal en su suposición de que todo había sido idea de Brenda y que probablemente todo fue hecho por su cuenta.

"Yo ..." Claire tartamudeó. Él se volvió hacia Brenda entonces.

"¿Sabes que no tienes ningún derecho a actuar según tu propio...?"

"Arnold ..." Claire lo detuvo para hablar con firmeza "Está bien. Brenda no preguntó, pero de haberlo hecho yo hubiera dicho que sí. Ella lo sabe. Espero que no tengas ningún problema con eso porque yo no lo tengo; en lo más mínimo. ¿Está claro?" ella lo miró a los ojos.

Arnold inhaló profundamente antes de asentir. Luego exhaló; lentamente. _Bien. Si ella estaba __tan segura__..._

"Bien. Si estás tan segura..." estiró el cuello y luego se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor, buscando sus cosas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba, después de todo.

"Lo estoy", respondió ella, aún firme. "Y también quiero que me apoyes. Te necesito conmigo en esto." Añadió luego, conteniendo la respiración.

"Si eso es realmente lo que quieres cuentas con mi apoyo. Tú lo sabes." Dijo con frialdad mientras exhalaba de nuevo. Sintiendo que su interrogante mirada seguía fija en él, se volvió para preguntar "¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas que haga?"

"Necesito que vengas a la fiesta con nosotras."

"¿Por qué?" él protestó "Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas ..."

"Porque te quiero a mi lado, y porque sé que a pesar _de todo_, también apoyas esta causa. Como dijiste antes, somos sólo un par de chicas ahí... Dos chicas solitarias. Te necesitamos."

"Además, tú tienes este... aire _bohemio_." Brenda intervino. "Luces elegante. Eres honesto; la gente siempre se da cuenta. La gente te ve y sabe que eres digno de confianza. Harías a nuestra organización lucir más... auténtica, más honorable."

Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿Brenda lo estaba halagando? Al parecer lo necesitaban con urgencia. Pero más que su elogio lo que a Arnold le llamó la atención fue el discurso de Claire, sus palabras. Parecía que ella ya sabía que algo andaba mal con él, pero estaba siendo discreta. Eso significaba Brenda no sabía nada. Su respuesta a Claire fue un asentimiento, pequeño pero conciso. Él no quería que presionar el tema por ahora. No insistir. Hablarían de eso más tarde. Los castaños ojos de Claire le dijeron que estaba en la misma sintonía.

"Está bien."

La sonrisa de Claire intentó recompensarlo. Él no sabía cómo sentirse. Tenía que irse ya.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Fue tan fácil!" Brenda chasqueó la lengua y Arnold maldijo para sus adentros. Esa chica se estaba volviendo más insoportable entre más la conocía. "Apuesto a que ni siquiera tenías planes para ese día, de todos modos."

Arnold se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

"Por un momento pensé que realmente me necesitaban."

"Y te necesitamos. De verdad. Pero le dije a Claire que ella se preocupaba de más. Estaba segura de que irías con nosotras."

"¿Y por qué estabas tan segura?"

"Porque vaya que será el Baile del Año. Será en el Centro, quiero decir, en el Bajo Manhattan. ¿ Quién se lo perdería?"

"¿Aquellos que no recibieron una invitación ...?"

"Bueno, pero nosotros tenemos invitaciones..." Brenda rebuscó en el interior de su voluminoso bolso. "Y no maté a nadie para conseguirlas, ¿verdad?" Finalmente sacó unos pequeños papeles que lucían delicados en sus manos grandes y medio masculinas, y los puso sobre la mesa. Arnold tomó la leche para retirarla, temeroso de que su humedad pudiera dañar las elegantes invitaciones en color dorado con blanco. "¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir _UNA_ sóla de estas preciosuras? Bueno, yo lo conseguí, y no sólo una, ¡sino _TRES_!"

"¿Y cómo las conseguiste?" Arnold preguntó sin demasiado interés mientras colocaba su plato en el fregadero. Brenda volvió a verlo con una mirada tan emocionada que lo hizo lamentar haber preguntado. Se dio la vuelta para ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina.

"¡Esa, mi amigo, es la pregunta del siglo!" ella comenzó con su voz fuerte y entusiasta "¿Recuerdas a Jenna? ¿La chica del Soho de la que les conté, hace como dos meses? ¿A la que ayudé cuando aquel músico que contrató no llegó a su fiesta...?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse de recordarlo, pero era sólo porque Brenda no esperaría por su respuesta. Ella nunca lo hacía. Brenda tenía una vida por demás interesante. Ella era el tipo de chica que siempre estaba involucrada en toda variedad de aventuras y desventuras; siempre envuelta en extraños, sospechosos, cuestionables episodios. Todo le sucedía siempre a Brenda. Era como el personaje de Kramer de la serie de televisión Seinfeld.

Y ella era de alguna manera la mejor amiga de Claire, pero era la clase de mejor amiga que siempre estaba dando órdenes a su alrededor. Desde el punto de vista de Arnold, Claire tenía algunas otras amigas que podrían hacer un mejor trabajo siendo su mejor amiga; amigas con las que ella podía pasar tiempo cuando no todo se trataba de reunir fondos o hacer trabajo voluntario.

A veces pensaba que Brenda utilizaba a Claire porque era más bonita. Brenda era atractiva en su propio estilo, pero todo en ella era grande. Era demasiado alta, demasiado ruidosa y demasiado expresiva; sus rasgos no eran particularmente femeninos. Pero lo que a Brenda le faltaba en feminidad, lo compensaba de más en el departamento de personalidad. La chica era un torbellino; era una fuerza de la naturaleza; tenía un millar de ideas revoloteando siempre en su cabeza. Ella guiaba a un grupo de chicas, como Claire, que solían hacer trabajo voluntario. Ella les indicaba directrices y objetivos. Ella siempre estaba empujando detrás de ellas, asegurándose de que hicieran el trabajo; que consiguieran sus metas. Por alguna razón desconocida, parecía haber desarrollado un vínculo especial con su novia, que Claire parecía corresponder.

"... Y esto es la puesta en práctica de esa idea." Brenda seguía hablando con él, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que su mente había estado lejos "Así que, esperan, Arnold, que éste baile se convierta en un éxito y que llegue a ser el primero de muchos en su tipo. Es la primera vez que el ayuntamiento de la cuidad convoca a todas las corporaciones cuyas oficinas principales se encuentran en el Centro. Ya sabes, como GE, Great Buy, Channell, McMart, Green Insurance Inc. ... Quiero decir, lo siento, pero sólo empresas en verdad grandes, gigantes; no firmas pobretonas como ese lugar de mierda donde trabajabas antes..." ella se expresaba con aspavientos, como si estuviera hablando a un público "Entonces estaremos también nosotros, las organizaciones sin fines de lucro que prestan asistencia a los diferentes tipos de necesidades... "

"Ya entiendo." Él la interrumpió "¿Entonces esto va a ser como algún tipo de Draft?

"Un… eh... ¿_Draft_?" ella frunció el ceño.

"Tú sabes, un Draft, donde los equipos comercian a sus jugadores... Sólo que aquí, las organizaciones, como ustedes, se va a vender a sí mismas al mejor postor," ironizó "Debo admitirlo. Los ricos saben cómo entretenerse, ¿eh?"

"Vamos, Arnold ..."

"Es por eso que dijiste que estabas indecisa acerca de los _medios_, aunque no sobre el _fin_, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó a Claire.

"Bueno," Claire comenzó "Es una gran oportunidad... lo que me hace vacilar es que todavía no me siento como si fuéramos una organización, pero eso es todo. No porque crea que no merecemos recibir un poco de ayuda para, por ejemplo, llevar "Ojos para Todos" a todo el distrito. Tal vez incluso a soñar y llevarlo a todo el Condado...o al Estado incluso. Cualquiera de esas empresas nos puede ayudar a realizar ese sueño. Estoy dispuesta a trabajar duro por eso. Si todo lo que tengo que hacer es estar allí y '_venderme_' bien, lo haré sin dudarlo." Allí estaba la respuesta de Claire a su sarcasmo. Arnold resopló por dentro "Lo que necesitamos de ellos es dinero. Y dinero es lo que ellos están dispuestos a dar, si es que se aparecen, ¿no es así?"

Bueno, esa era Claire cuando quería dejar su punto en claro para todos aquellos que no la conocían. Arnold todavía admiraba su fervor, incluso cuando no podía compartirlo ya. Tendría que haberse ido hacía mucho rato, ahora era incómodo estar allí. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con él.

"¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¿Puedes verlo también tú, Arnold? Nos podría ayudar a conseguir el apoyo que necesitamos ..."

"Bien, bien," Arnold finalmente aceptó. "Sólo dime cuándo para no hacer ningún plan..."

"El próximo jueves"

"El próximo jueves, ¿eh? ... Bien" se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo para recoger su chaqueta. "Considéralo un hecho."

"Voy a llegar tarde esta noche... otra vez..." Claire dijo cuando volvió a la cocina y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida.

"¿Otra vez?" Arnold se quejó. ¿Eso significaba otra noche en blanco? ¿Nada de sexo? ¿Era abiertamente un castigo ya o qué?

"¡Tenemos que encontrar nuestros vestidos!" Brenda fue quien habló ahora, con entusiasmo, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo. "Vamos a superarnos a nosotras mismas," entonces ella se puso de pie y dio un pequeño giro. Arnold parpadeó. ¿Brenda actuando como chica? Caminó hacia la puerta como si fuera una exquisita modelo "Tenemos que lucir elegantes...-_hermosas_. Todos los Príncipes del Reino estarán allí."

"¿Príncipes del Reino?" Arnold resopló ruidosamente "¡Esto difícilmente es un reino!" él se burló de ella.

Brenda parecía molesta por haber sido despertada tan bruscamente de su ensueño y lo miró con disgusto.

"¡Bueno, aquí en Harlem difícilmente es un reino!" señaló el piso de la cocina con vehemencia. "¡Pero el Centro es otra cosa! Eso es el verdadero Nueva York! Y allí, Arnold querido, viven algunos hombres que podrían ser fácilmente considerados Príncipes!"

Arnold negó con la cabeza, riendo. Ella debía irse a vivir al Centro si le gustaba tanto.

"Deberías irte a vivir al Centro si te gusta tanto." Claire vocalizó sus pensamientos. Arnold le sonrió con amor. "Tal vez incluso podrías encontrar a tu príncipe azul allí."

"¡Ay, chica! ¡Lo haría si pudiera!" Brenda se desinfló "Pero tú ya sabes que ese es mi sueño. Muchas chicas lo han hecho antes, ¿por qué no podría yo? ¡En serio, Claire! Te lo juro. Te juro que algún día voy a conocer a mi media naranja allí! ¡No importa como lo haga! "

* * *

.

Arnold decidió irse entonces y las dejó en paz para que disfrutaran de su tiempo. Por supuesto, se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo que lamentara después. Algo en la línea que tal vez todos los proyectos de recaudar fondos y demás actividades de caridad de Brenda eran sólo una fachada para ocultar su verdadero interés: encontrar un marido rico. Tal vez debería dejarlo todo ya y poner todo su esfuerzo en la tarea en cuestión. De esa manera dejaría Claire en paz y ellos podrían volver a ser lo que fueron antes de la que ella entrara a escena, cuando Claire practicaba caridad sólo en su tiempo libre. Ahora era diferente. La caridad tomaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Se había convertido en una prioridad en su vida.

Mientras caminaba por la calle se dio cuenta de que sus resoluciones del día anterior eran un tanto ingenuas ... apresuradas ... o tal vez sólo llanamente estúpidas. Para empezar, no contemplaban la opinión de Claire. Y la opinión y prioridades de Claire no estaban tan claras para él como solían serlo.

Al principio de su relación ellos solían compartir todo, solían hablar del futuro. Era cierto que no hacían planes a largo plazo, pero al menos los dos eran siempre optimistas. Tenían largas, amenas conversaciones compartidas acerca de sus trabajos, sus intereses, sus planes y sueños; disfrutaban pasatiempos y actividades al aire libre juntos; se confesaban el uno al otro lo mucho que amaban a los niños y ambos soñaban con un futuro en los suburbios donde tendrían una vida maravillosa, plena. Ahora sus conversaciones se reducían a las pláticas rápidas, huecas que tenían en la mesa de desayuno en la mañana y, a veces en la cena.

Mientras Arnold seguía avanzando, se preguntó si estaba celoso de la disminuida atención que estaba recibiendo de su novia. No era la primera vez que la pregunta le venía a la mente. Y él siempre pensó que él no lo era. Celoso, quería decir. Pero para ser sincero, se estaba cansando de tener siempre a Brenda en casa. Se sentía como si ya casi no tuvieron tiempo para ellos mismos. Era cierto que todavía iban al cine o a cenar un par de veces al mes, pero no era lo mismo. Tal vez estaba realmente celoso... o tal vez más que celoso, él estaba... se miró a sí mismo en un espejo ventana mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo... vio fijamente sus propios ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que no eran tan admirados hoy en día como lo fueron en el pasado. Se quedó quieto... entonces inhaló profundamente para sacudirse el súbito estupor mientras cruzaba la calle y giraba a la derecha en la esquina opuesta.

Tal vez más que celoso lo que sucedía era que estaba insatisfecho. O más que insatisfecho el tal vez estaba...

¿Él estaba qué? Arnold se preguntó de nuevo. Cuando él estaba sólo en casa no extrañaba mucho a Claire. Él podía quedarse en la casa a ver la televisión, salía a pasear, a comprar comestibles. Ella solía hacer lo mismo cuando se trataba de ella.

Y cuando ambos estaban en casa cada quien se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos: a cocinar, limpiar un poco, a leer, navegar por la red, ver televisión. Luego había momentos en los que podían ser una pareja, ir a caminar juntos, salir a cenar, hacer el amor ... Pero esos momentos empezaban a ser menos frecuentes cada vez ... ¿o era sólo su percepción?

¿Era sólo su percepción de que su rutina se estaba tornando aburrida? ¿Su… rutina ...? ¿Estaban empezando a ser aburridos? Arnold negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué había cambiado? Él era el mismo, estaba seguro... y Claire también era la misma, por supuesto. Ella todavía disfrutaba de su trabajo como maestra de preescolar; todavía se preocupaba mucho por los niños, y aún dedicaba su tiempo y esfuerzo para ayudar al centro comunitario. Y él... y él ya no.

Arnold exhaló. Él ya no lo hacía. Ya no era lo mismo.

Ellos habían cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos. Ya no compartían los mismos ideales. Ya no seguían los mismos preceptos de antes. Su relación se estaba volviendo aburrida. Ni siquiera el sexo era lo que solía ser.

Arnold se dio cuenta de que por dentro él culpaba a Brenda de eso, porque ella estaba en casa tan a menudo que a veces para el momento en que ella se iba él no ya no tenía el ánimo adecuado. Pero tal vez ese no era el único motivo. Tal vez había algo más.

Tal vez...

El joven rubio suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en medio de la acera, luego parpadeó cuando vio el lugar exacto en que se encontraba. Era la calle 116 de nuevo, justo en frente de los Almacenes de Big Bob. Arnold respiró profundamente mientras se puso en marcha de nuevo, dejando la ventana escaparate detrás. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Era cierto que él solía tomar diferentes caminos a través de las calles para ir y volver todos los días del trabajo, pero no era habitual que tomara la misma calle dos veces seguidas.

Cuando llegó a la esquina, volvió la cabeza para echar un último vistazo a la tienda. Localizadores de Big Bob se llamaba Almacenes de Big Bob ahora. Ese era el legado del Sr. Pataki, algo para recordar al alto y bravucón hombre a lo largo y ancho del país, aun cuando él ya no estaba aquí. Las tiendas ya no vendían beepers y celulares como en los viejos tiempos, sino componentes electrónicos, altavoces, baterías, cables, auriculares, chips, ese tipo de cosas electrónicas. Era una tienda de electrónica, no una tienda beepers ya; y ahora no era propiedad de los Patakis, sino de una corporación multinacional.

* * *

.

No era la única cosa de Hillwood que había cambiado, pero era lo que le hacía recordar su ciudad natal. Él se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada ahí para él. Él quería convertirse en alguien, soñaba con el éxito, y Hillwood era un pueblo relativamente pequeño. Soñaba con venir a la Gran Manzana y ser próspero. Hillwood era en alguna forma una ciudad en decadencia.

Todo había cambiado; incluso la gente con la que creció no era ya los mismos; habían tomado caminos separados. Por supuesto que todos ellos eran diferentes; nadie esperaba de aquellos niños seguir siendo los mismos veinte años después. A medida que crecieron desarrollaron sus propios intereses y gustos. Stinky regresó a Arkansas para convertirse en agricultor; Sid disfrutaba tanto juntarse con la pandilla del Gran Gino, que ahora estaba escalando posiciones en su mundo de crimen. Harold de alguna manera terminó siendo el propietario de un negocio de jardinería y se especializaba en crear jardines verticales y en las azoteas.

Su amor platónico de la escuela primaria, Lila, se había casado hace mucho tiempo con el hijo del jefe de su padre y era una feliz ama de casa hoy en día. En cuanto al resto de las chicas, Arnold no sabía casi nada acerca de ellos. No había visto a Nadine ni a Sheena desde aquellos viejos veranos de los años de la universidad. La única con la que en realidad todavía se mantenía en contacto era Phoebe, y era sólo porque ella se había casado con su mejor amigo. Después de años sin hablar con ella, Arnold estaba feliz de darse cuenta de que ella era la misma chica bonita, inteligente y tranquila de su infancia.

Y era debido a Phoebe que sabía que Rhonda Lloyd se había mudado a Nueva York apenas entrando en los veinte. Arnold nunca la había vuelto a ver. Tal vez porque ella se mudó al Centro, tal como Brenda haría si pudiera permitírselo, pensó con burla, y él vivía más al norte. Phoebe y Rhonda seguían siendo amigas cercanas. Después de la Secundaria, cuando los entonces adolescentes empezaron a tomar caminos separados Rhonda, Phoebe y Helga, cada una en su propia, y decepcionada manera, -ya fuera debido a la falta de clase, de reto o de amor-, dijeron: "¡Jamás me verán ahí!" a la posibilidad de ingresar a Hillwood High, la escuela preparatoria del distrito a donde la mayoría de los chicos de la pandilla asistirían, y se inscribieron en una preparatoria privada. Ellas no fueron vistas con frecuencia después, sólo aquí y allá de vez en cuando; en fiestas que no podían evitar. A partir de entonces ellas se movieron en un círculo muy diferente al de él y del resto de la pandilla.

.

Después de desarrollar lo mejor de ellas mismas en esa lujosa escuela durante cuatro años, él trío dejó el pueblo para dirigirse solo a universidades de la Liga de la Hiedra o Ivy League. Rhonda fue a Princeton como siempre lo gritó a los cuatro vientos; Phoebe fue a Brown y Helga a Columbia.

Pero el destino siempre encuentra una manera de cambiar los planes de la gente. Phoebe fue la única que siguió sus planes al pie de le letra. Ella se convirtió en médico y ahora era una radióloga especializada que trabajaba en el principal hospital de Seattle. Rhonda terminó cambiando su especialización de diseño a comunicación y ahora estaba forjando su camino al ascenso, trabajado duro para convertirse en parte del equipo de élite de Ann Vinteurs. Y Helga... -Arnold tomó un inspiración profunda- ...Helga fue aquella cuyos planes cambiaron de la manera más drástica.

La rubia tenía veinte años y estaba disfrutando al máximo de ser una de los mejores estudiantes en Columbia, cuando justo durante el receso de Acción de Gracias de su segundo año Big Bob sufrió un ataque cardiaco y falleció. Afortunadamente Helga estaba en la ciudad cuando todo esto sucedió y tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre, pero la vida nunca fue la misma para ella.

Arnold recordó haberla visto con la mirada perdida cuando fue a presentar sus condolencias. –_Tú siempre tan __gentil,__ Cabeza de Balón_\- fue la respuesta ante sus palabras de que todo volvería a estar bien eventualmente. Ella no había derramado una sola lágrima; al menos no en público, pero Phoebe, que ya estaba saliendo con Gerald en ese entonces, la conocía mejor y le dijo que estaba devastada.

Helga se encontró, de repente, a cargo de la empresa de su padre que comprendía seis tiendas de celulares y localizadores en un área que incluía a Seattle, Hillwood, Tacoma y Oregón. Ella nunca volvió a la escuela.

Hasta donde Arnold sabía, aunque a regañadientes, ella batalló por un par de años para mantener la empresa a flote, liberándola de sus deudas y manteniéndola nivelada a pesar de la desconfianza de acreedores, banqueros y clientes. Ella cambió su naturaleza de beepers a electrónicos; parecía estar finalmente desarrollando el gusto por el legado de su padre, y había llegado incluso tan lejos como hasta abrir una nueva tienda en Dakota del Norte, cuando, inesperadamente, ella vendió todo. Almacenes de Big Bob fue a formar parte del Conglomerado Mueller y Helga Pataki desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

Fue hasta varios años después de que ella fue vista de nuevo en la boda de Gerald y Phoebe. Helga volvió para estar al lado de Phoebe como su dama de honor y lo hizo muy bien acompañada por un hombre moreno y apuesto, con los dientes muy blancos y una actitud arrogante. Cuando Arnold tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por ella; que no estaba perdida, sino que vivía en Europa ahora y trabajaba como camarera en uno de los cruceros más exclusivos que vagaban por el Mediterráneo; y que Lucca, el tipo que casi lo estaba cegando con su resplandeciente sonrisa, era el capitán de la nave. Arnold nunca hubiera imaginado algo así de ella, pero se encogió de hombros. Se veía feliz y saludable, ya pesar de estar todavía extrañamente fresco en su mente el recuerdo que él fue el único que alguna vez retuvo su corazón, él supuso que finalmente ella lo había superado y ahora era feliz de la misma manera que él lo era.

Pero luego, cuando la fiesta había terminado y la pandilla se volvió a ver en los días posteriores, se dieron cuenta de Helga había mentido descaradamente a todo el mundo. Lila les dijo que ella le contó que había pasado tres años en prisión después de haber participado en un robo a mano armada; Patty Smith dijo que a ella le contó que era bibliotecaria en un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo en Texas; e Iggy dijo que él supo que era una aspirante a actriz que apenas sobrevivía y pasaba los días sirviendo mesas en un bar de mala muerte en Los Ángeles. Alguien más dijo ella practicaba ciclismo extremo.

Él debió haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.

Cuando Arnold fue a Phoebe ella sólo sonrió y murmuró para sí misma que era bueno ver que todavía tenía una vívida imaginación. Durante un tiempo, el recuerdo permaneció en su cabeza, pero luego con el tiempo también se fue olvidando. A lo largo de los años sólo una vez Gerald la mencionó y en esa ocasión todo lo que dijo fue que no se preocupara porque ella estaba bien.

* * *

.

¿Por qué estaba reflexionando sobre todo esto ahora? ¿Precisamente ahora? ¿Precisamente ella? Entrando en la calle donde se encontraba su oficina se preguntó si el hecho de ver su antigua tienda trajo esos recuerdos a su mente. La 116 no era una de las calles que usaba más a menudo, pero pasaba por ahí a veces, sin embargo, y nunca antes eso trajo recuerdos de ella a su mente. Específicos recuerdos de su figura espigada; recuerdos de su largo y suave cabello rubio.

Tal vez pensar en el amor fue el gatillo que detonó los recuerdos. Reflexionar acerca de lo que el amor era en realidad y acerca de lo que él pensaba que era el amor en aquel entonces. Acerca de aquella confesión de sus sentimientos hacia él en el último día que compartieron en la escuela. En la última clase; octavo grado...

Él le dijo que se sentía honrado, pero que él no sentía de la misma manera. Ella dijo que estaba bien; que sólo quería que él lo supiera. Luego compartieron las tardes de ese verano en compañía del resto de la pandilla. Más tarde, en otoño, cuando comenzó la escuela de nuevo ella no apareció, ni Rhonda, ni Phoebe. Ellas comenzaron una nueva vida en una nueva escuela y con nuevos amigos. Su ausencia fue evidente. Las chicas extrañaban a Rhonda; Gerald extrañaba a Phoebe. Nadie parecía extrañar a Helga, a decir la verdad, pero tal vez ella era la más extrañada de todas. Por él, al menos. Llegó a la oficina donde algunas personas ya se encontraban en la sala de espera y aún no eran las nueve. Se dirigió a su privado y cerró la puerta.

Pero en realidad él no se dio cuenta en ese entonces que cuanto la echaba de menos; no se dio cuenta durante años. Ahora sí se daba cuenta, de vez en cuando. Cuando pensaba en el amor y no había nada en la vida real que se comparara con el tipo de amor que sus palabras prometían; con la clase de amor que ella prometía; con la clase de amor que el azul de sus ojos, más azules que el cielo, prometían.

* * *

**No soy dueña de ****Hey ****Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de****Seinfeld, ****Kramer ni ninguna ****otra MR ****mencionada aquí. **

**Soy dueña de**** esta historia y de ****los Personajes Originales (****todos ellos).**

**Perdón por tan ****larga ****espera. ****Ha sido un ****mes ****muy ocupado; ****problemas de trabajo ****y**** de salud ****incluidos. ****Le aseguro que el ****próximo capítulo ****estará aquí ****la próxima semana. ****Será corto ****y y está ****a medio terminar****.**

**Gracias por estar aquí****. ****Dobles ****gracias a ****ustedes que ****me hacen ****saber ****su presencia ****al dejar ****comentarios ****o ****al seguir o favorecer la historia****; ****especialmente GRACIAS a Nova por Siempre, GRIMMM, MarHelga, Orkidea16, Sweet Sol, Raven Granger y Alexamili. Ustedes saben que aprecio ****cada ****una de ****sus palabras****.**

**También ****quiero agradecer a ****KillaCAD****, ****y un invitado ****que dejaron ****reviews para ****Navidad en ****Brooklyn****. A ****Sol y Luna 0428****, Linda, ****Ale 0104 ****y****Card Captor**** CRYSTAL7 ****por revisar ****Amor ****Correspondido****. ****A Anonymous****Latina por Reciprocated Love et ****Life Goes ****On.**

**Que tengan un buen****fin de semana.**

**02 de agosto de 2014****.**


	4. Tips para Curriculum

**Cohete a ****la Luna****  
****Capítulo 4****  
****Tips**** para Curriculum  
**

* * *

**.**

_= ¿Lo conseguiste? =_

Arnold continuó probando fuentes en el documento que estaba editando. Luego hizo una pausa para hacer clic en el rectángulo azul que estaba parpadeando en la esquina inferior de la pantalla de su laptop.

= Casi = escribió y envió.

_= Recuerda, sólo hay que poner ahí las cosas más importantes. Ya habrá tiempo en la entrevista para contar lo demás =_

"Ajá..."

_= Y no vayas a usar letra tamaño 8 para que quepa más información, hermano =_

= No lo haré = tecleó y envió

_= También recuerda __usar __PDF__, __no __docx__ =  
_  
"Lo sé...", murmuró.

Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos decidió cortar otro párrafo. No era tan importante.

= Creo que lo tengo = Escribió entonces. =Mi Curriculum Vitae en una sola página =

Se recostó en la silla y exhaló.

= Me gusta. Parece... _moderno =  
_

_= Déjame echarle un ojo__=  
_  
= Dame un segundo =, escribió de vuelta, luego guardó el texto y procedió a enviarlo a través de Facebook messenger.

= ¿Qué te parece? =

Arnold suponía que en el otro extremo Gerald le estaba echando una mirada crítica al documento. Gerald tenía algo de experiencia reclutando gente en su trabajo, principalmente vendedores, y le ofreció su ayuda para echar un vistazo a su hoja de vida.

_=Se ve bien__, __Arnold=_

= ¿De verdad? = Arnold sonrió satisfecho

_= Sí__ =  
_  
_= Me di cuenta de __que no escribiste __el tiempo que pasaste en Bancarrotas __=  
_  
= Sólo lo mencionaré si es necesario =

_=Muy bien_ = luego Gerald continuó como si fuera su entrevistador

_= La causa de __tu __dimisión__. N__ecesitas tener __una __respuesta preparada =__  
_  
= Necesitaba un tiempo para re enfocarme =

_= ¿Por qué __te fuiste a Buffet Jurídico? =__  
_  
= Para mantenerme ocupado =

_= ¿Qué decisión __tomaste? __¿Quiero decir__, __después de ese tiempo de re enfoque__? = __  
_  
Arnold sonrió.

= Lo que sea que necesiten oír =  
_  
__ = ¡__Ese es__ mi hermano! __=  
_  
La sonrisa de Arnold creció más amplia.

Hubo una pausa, donde Arnold quería preguntarle a Gerald acerca de sus seres queridos, pero antes de empezar a escribir otro mensaje llegó.

_ = ¿__Así que estás __decidido__ a __darle otra__ oportunidad al trabajo __corporativo__? __=  
_  
= Sí, lo estoy. = Escribió con convicción y lo envió.

= Realmente es lo que más me ha gustado, a decir verdad =

_= Bien =  
_

_= ¿Has __renunciado__ ya __a__ ... =  
_  
= Presenté mi dimisión el pasado viernes =

_ = Eso de la __caridad, e__l __trabajo voluntario__... __y toda esa mierda__?=_

Arnold leyó el significado real de lo que Gerald quería decir y se mordió el labio. Después de pensarlo durante un minuto entero, escribió de vuelta.

= Digamos que lo voy a dejar a un lado =

= Por un tiempo = continuó

= O más bien, no planeo centrarme en eso por ahora =

= No es mi interés principal, quiero decir =

= Pero me conozco lo suficiente bien para saber que nunca =

= voy a olvidarme completamente de ello, =

= Es sólo que quiero sentirme bien otra vez. Sentirme productivo =

= Luego ya veré =

_= Bien =_

_= Lo sé, bro. __Y no __tienes que ponerte todo serio __por mí__. __Te amo,__ amigo, __soy tu__ compadre =_

_= Lo sabes __=  
_  
Arnold respiró profundamente de nuevo.

= Lo sé =

Hubo una pausa en el lado de Gerald. Arnold se tomó su tiempo para ver de nuevo el documento e imprimir un par de copias. Sabía que debía cambiar algunas habilidades y experiencias para adaptarlos a cada puesto o empresa a la que aplicara. Se sentía emocionado y no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque sabía que todo cambio era un recomienzo; un fresco inicio; y siendo el optimista que en el fondo seguía siendo él sabía que era una oportunidad; casi como empezar una nueva vida.

_ = ¿__Ya estás listo __para la gran fiesta__, __hombre? =  
_

Arnold hizo clic en el parpadeante cursor de nuevo.

= Sí =  
_  
__= ¿Qué llevarás puesto __para la ocasión__? __=  
_  
= Un traje negro =

_= Un esmoquin__, ¿verdad? =_

Arnold rodó los ojos

= Sí, un esmoquin. Todo negro. Un esmoquin con una franja de raso negro corriendo por el lado de los pantalones, corbata negra y zapatos negros formales. =

_ = ¿__Camisa blanca__? =__  
_  
= Por supuesto que es una camisa blanca. Nuevecita =

Arnold sonrió

= Aprendí del mejor =

Arnold recordó boda Gerald entonces; vaya que su amigo casi perdía su usual calma; lo que le hizo recordar a Phoebe. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por ella otra vez cuando otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_ = ¡Exacto! __=  
_  
Gerald hizo una pausa

_= ¿Qué llevará tu __chica__, por cierto? =  
_

"Mmmm" Arnold cerró los ojos para pensar

= Un vestido azul... =

_= El azul es __el color favorito de __Phoebe =  
_

Gerald reveló. Arnold frunció el ceño con curiosidad... o confusión

_ = ¿A__zul cielo?__ ¿__Azul marino__? __... =  
_

= Azul Rey, creo = escribió

= ¿Y Phoebe? ... =

= ¿Su tono de azul favorito, quiero decir? =

_= A ella le encanta __toodo tipo de __azul__, amigo =  
_  
= Bien = Arnold frunció el ceño de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios estaban ellos hablando de colores favoritos de las chicas? se preguntó.

_= ¿Está Claire ahí ahora? =_ Gerald preguntó de nuevo

= No. Salió. Ella y Brenda fueron de compras; a comprar zapatos creo =

* * *

.

"¿Qué piensas de éstos?" Brenda extendió su pie hacia adelante, mostrando a Claire un zapato rosado.

"Creo que no van con tu vestido verde, Brenda." Se agachó para fijar la tira de su propio zapato "¿Qué piensas tú de éstos?" se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo.

"Creo que son perfectos" Brenda dijo con su voz poderosa "Mucho mejor que los de color nude que elegiste antes"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Vas a ser una total sensación con ellos y con tu vestido azul. Vas a deslumbrar ese pequeño camarón que es tu novio."

"No lo llames así" Claire sonrió al ver su imagen en el espejo. A ella realmente le gustaban esos zapatos. Ella nunca había tenido zapatos plateados. Siempre pensó que eran para mujeres sofisticadas, exitosas y ella nunca se sintió así. Pero este par era hermoso; tenía tiras que brillaban y eran impresionantes. Sabía que le venían de maravilla, por lo que decidió comprarlos sin importar nada.

"Creo que Arnold se va a poner celoso"

"Arnold no es celoso"

"Si él no lo es aún, probablemente se vuelva celoso entonces" Brenda dijo otra vez mientras se probaba un nuevo par; púrpura.

Claire negó con la cabeza. Por lo menos no escogió los plata que ella ya había elegido. Claire se sentó y miró sus hermosos zapatos una vez más antes de quitárselos.

"Él no es ese tipo de persona, Brenda, tú lo conoces"

"Bueno," Brenda tomó aire mientras se enderezaba a caminar con el nuevo par. "Tú eres muy bonita", afirmó. Claire frunció el ceño, volviéndose a verla "¿Qué pasa si conoces a alguien más en el baile?"

"No creo que..."

"Alguien que te vea en la multitud y decida que quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo, ¿eh?"

"Brenda, creo que estás dejándote llevar con todo este asunto." Claire inhaló "Vamos a ir sólo para encontrar un patrocinador..."

"Pero, ¿y qué tal si?" Brenda insistió.

"No lo sé. Me parece altamente improbable..."

"No. Nada es altamente improbable."

"Brenda... esto no es una película de Disney,"

"Lo sé." Brenda se sentó de nuevo y se quitó los zapatos de color púrpura.

"Creo que deberías tirarle a un color nude ... blanco ..." Claire cambió de tema y se mordió el labio "¿... tal vez rojo?"

"¿Rojo?" Brenda se volvió a verla.

"¿Por qué no? Las pelirrojas siempre usan verde."

"Rojo ..." Brenda se puso de pie y se acercó a las vitrinas de nuevo. Claire la siguió sin olvidarse de tomar los zapatos plateados con ella.

"Así que ..." Brenda comenzó de nuevo mientras miraba la variedad de zapatos en exhibición. "Me estaba preguntando ¿qué pasaría si encuentras un chico nuevo, eh? Quiero decir, ¿dejarías a Arnold si encuentras a otro hombre?"

"Yo no estoy buscando a otro hombre"

"Pero, ¿y si acaso?"

"¡Brenda!" Claire suspiró, "No creo que me llamaría la atención otro hombre mientras esté con Arnold"

"¿Mientras?" ella tomó un zapato rojo y la miró, pero Claire negó con la cabeza. No era el tipo de zapato formal que estaban buscando. "¿Qué significa eso?" Brenda continuó "Quiero decir, ¿te refieres a que Arnold no es el elegido? ¿No estás esperando a que te haga la pregunta?"

"¡No!" ella respondió inmediatamente.

"¿No?" Brenda volteó a verla con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"No." repitió ella, pero ahora con más calma "Lo que quise decir fue ... que no quiero forzar a Arnold a tomar una decisión. Todavía no estoy segura. Amo a Arnold y es un gran chico ..."

"¿... Pero?" Brenda había dejado de mirar las vitrinas y ahora estaba concentrada en ella.

"¡No hay ningún pero!"

"¿No hay ningún pero?" Brenda la embromó "Entonces ¿qué quisiste decir?"

"No lo sé, Brenda, ¿Está bien?" ella dijo, exasperándose.

"Bueno, bueno, está bien; que tus calzones no se hagan bola" la chica rubia sonrió abiertamente "Yo te entiendo." se volvió de nuevo

"Tal vez deberíamos buscar en otro lugar", dijo Claire. Ya se estaba cansando del cuestionamiento obsesivo sobre situaciones hipotéticas de Brenda. Se acercó a la caja a pagar su compra. En el mostrador encontró un par de zapatos de tiras color coral y se los mostró a su amiga quien se enamoró inmediatamente. Claire sonrió. La mirada en los ojos de Brenda no tenía precio.

* * *

.

_= Te lo digo yo, hombre! =  
_

Gerald continuó tratando de demostrar su punto. Como si él necesitara convencimiento

_= Es una bendición__. __¡Qué felicidad que tenga una amiga que la acompañe a ir de compras__! __=  
_  
= Dímelo a mí =

Arnold sonrió. Incluso cuando él no encontraba demasiado insoportable ir de compras con Claire, era agradable tener a alguien más que hiciera el trabajo.

= ¿Phoebe tiene un amiga para ir de compras? =

Preguntó ahora. Sabía que Gerald estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en el televisor. ¿Eso significaba que estaba solo en casa?

_= Por supuesto que la __tiene__. __¿Y ya sabes __quién es__, no? =  
_  
No fue difícil para Arnold adivinar. Su hija, por supuesto.

= Minerva =

_= Sí__. __Minerva. =  
_

= ¿No es demasiado joven? =

_= Es __lo suficientemente mayor__, __Arnold__. Tú no __la conoces__. __Ella es una __Johansson__ hasta los __huesos. __Ella puede ser muy __tranquila y silenciosa__, __y __Phoebe __puede irs__e de compras __toda la tarde __con ella __sin ningún __problema__ =  
_  
= Es bueno saberlo. ¿Dónde están, por cierto? =

_= Adivina__...__ =  
_  
= ¿De compras? =

_= Así es.__ De compras__. __Empobreciendo a __su padre__. ¡__Hurra__!_ =

* * *

.

"Creo que son encantadores" la madre de la bebé de seis meses de edad se hizo hacia atrás para ver el pequeño zapato de color rosa en los pies de su bebé. "Así es, son preciosos", pidió al ayudante el zapato izquierdo mientras ella felizmente pensaba que con este par y el otro, el azul, se podían cubrir las necesidades para los próximos meses. Minerva podría necesitar también unas sandalias para el verano se acercaba, pero luego se decidió a esperar ya que la niña estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y dejaba la mayor parte de su ropa casi nueva. Aún podía esperar al próximo mes para decidir.

"Aquí tiene, señora" dijo el vendedor, ofreciendo la pareja.

Phoebe tomó el zapato y se lo puso en el pie del bebé con dificultad. Su niña era muy activa. Conseguir que estuviera quieta y tranquila era casi una tarea imposible. Ella se movía y se daba vueltas y una vez consiguiéndolo comenzaba a agitarse hasta el límite de sus capacidades.

"¡Minerva, por favor!" Phoebe le advirtió en voz baja pero con firmeza a la vez. Le puso el zapato y llamó su atención para que admirara sus nuevos y hermosos zapatos. "Mira. ¿Qué opinas? Son bastante lindos, ¿eh?"

Phoebe levantó la vista para mirarla. La niña se iba dando la vuelta y Phoebe esperaba que mirara sus pies, pero justo en ese momento no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido de disgusto al descubrir lo que mantenía a su hija tan ocupada con el estante que estaba enseguida de la fila de asientos. Entonces, su hija le extendió un modelito que por suerte no era de su tamaño. Era un pasmosamente impactante par de zapatos color dorado con púrpura que podrían muy apropiadamente ser llamados "Zapatos de Mujerzuela'.

"¡Diablos!"

Fue todo lo que la joven madre mitad japonesa, mitad noruega, mitad irlandesa y mitad americana pudo decir. ¡Diablos! Ya se imaginaba todo lo que se iba a reír su mejor amiga cuando se enterara que su hija heredó los gustos de Timberly.

* * *

_=Te digo amigo, mi niña no da problemas, es igualita a su padre=_

* * *

**No soy dueña de ****Hey****Arnold****!**

**No soy dueña de ****ninguna otra ****MR que ****se mencione ****aquí****.**

**Gracias por leer y ****dobles ****gracias ****a quienes dejan reviews****: José Ramiro, GRIMMM, nova por siempre, MarHelga, Viviigeraldine, Alexamili, MimichanMC****, Orkidea16**** y Gelygirl. Gracias de verdad. ****También quiero dar las ****gracias ****a ****los que marcan ****esta historia**** para seguirla o como ****favorita.**

**Esta traducción fue hecha en una hora. Mañana regreso a corregir errores gramaticales y de ortografía. Y palabras pegadas ¿Qué pasa con este editor?!  
**

**No sé ****ustedes, pero ****estos ****días de canícula ****están realmente afectándome a mí y a la mayoría de ****la gente que conozco****. ****Ha sido muy difícil poner éste**** (b****ueno, ****no**** é****ste ****pero sí el siguiente -****capítulo**** en forma****-****. ****Espero que ****el próximo ****capítulo ****esté aquí ****muy pronto. ****Este capítulo ****-el cinco-****será más largo ****y también donde ****el resto de los personajes originales (OC) ****serán ****finalmente**** presentados****. ****Entonces ****comenzará la verdadera acción****.**

**Espero verlos a ****todos pront y mantener****los ****como lectores. ****Que tengan una agradable semana.**

**17 de agosto 2014****.**


	5. C-Suite

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Cinco  
**

**C-Suite**

* * *

.

Estaba resultando difícil calcular multitudes. Teniendo en cuenta que había ochenta y cuatro organizaciones invitadas y considerando dos o tres invitados por organización, debía haber alrededor de doscientas personas presentes que provenían de organizaciones.

¿Cuántas empresas fueron convocadas? No se atrevía a adivinar. ¿Cien? ¿Doscientas? ¿Cuántas personas por empresa? ... ¿Cuántas empresas realmente enormes habría en el Centro? ¿Cincuenta? Doscientas? ¿Trescientas? ¿Mil? ...

Arnold exhaló. No tenía la menor idea. ¿Tal vez si intentaba contar pequeños grupos? ... Pequeños grupos... ¿Sería más fácil estimar de esta manera cuántas personas asistían a este Baile de Beneficencia que se llevaba a cabo en el Salón Isla Ellis de éste reconocido hotel?

* * *

.

Si alguien está pensando que se estaba aburriendo estaba muy equivocados. Había sido muy divertido entrar en la pieza y esperar casi una hora para que el Maestro de Ceremonias subiera al estrado y saludara al público; luego platicara de qué se trataba todo esto y finalmente explicara la mecánica del evento. Claire y Brenda se fueron con Jenna para saber quiénes serían sus potenciales patrocinadores. Arnold esperaba. Así, hacía un rato su entretenimiento había sido meterse detrás de las cortinas y observar la ciudad a sus pies. Era una hermosa vista.

Pero ahora estaba tocando la pared con su espalda, como papel tapiz, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y escaneando los alrededores con la intención de encontrar un pequeño grupo representativo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar uno; era perfecto, a unos veinte metros de él. Pero antes de comenzar a contar gente tomó una pausa para admirar a una hermosa chica en un vestido negro que pasaba por ahí. Era muy bonita, elegante, tenía más o menos su edad. Arnold suspiró. Al menos una cosa era segura. Este lugar estaba lleno de bellezas. Con algunas de ellas luciendo como modelos o actrices... Hablando de actrices y actores, pensó que había visto un actor famoso allá atrás, pero no estaba seguro.

Bueno, no más dilaciones, tomó aire. Hora de empezar a contar el pequeño grupo representativo: _Un- deux- trois- quatre- cinq- six- sept- ... huit ... neuf, dix- onze ..._ cuatro más y eran quince. Quince personas formaban un pequeño grupo. Un vistazo rápido alrededor le hizo contar alrededor de una docena de pequeños grupos como ese a la derecha. Casi la misma cantidad estaban en el centro y... mmm ... un montón un poco más grande a la izquierda. El lado izquierdo de la sala parecía el más popular, el más ruidoso, el más llamativo. En cualquier caso, eso daba ciento ochenta a su derecha, otros ciento ochenta al centro, más... mmm ... ¿doscientos cincuenta en la izquierda? Eso sumaba ...

.

"¡Así que ahí estás!" Claire llegó a su lado y tomó lugar a su derecha, mirando hacia el centro de la sala de la misma manera que él hacía. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó "¿Te estás aburriendo?" le preguntó ella.

"No", sonrió "¡Todo lo contrario! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho tratando de averiguar cuántas personas hay aquí ..." habló en voz alta para ser escuchado a través del ruido de la multitud.

"Entre seiscientos y setecientos" Claire exclamó con una carcajada.

"¿En serio?" Arnold se volvió hacia ella "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Jenna te lo dijo?"

"Nop" ella chasqueó la lengua "Los conté," se volvió hacia él y agregó "Creo que usamos las mismas técnicas para no aburrirnos."

"¿Te estás aburriendo?" Arnold le preguntó entonces.

"Nop. De hecho, la hemos pasado muy bien," sonrió bellamente "Ya conocimos a dos posibles patrocinadores. Nos dijeron que van a ponerse en contacto con nosotros en el transcurso de la semana. Espero que consigamos algo" hizo una pausa "Hay una dama que está dando mil dólares a todo el que se lo pide, ¿sabes?" Claire sonrió de nuevo "No está permitido pero aun así... Bueno, todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue decir hola y ya conseguimos dos mil."

"¡Felicitaciones!" Arnold dijo, inclinándose y besándola. "Ven, vamos a bailar"

Claire se rió y trató de resistirse diciendo que había muy pocas parejas bailando, pero no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

"Ahora es cuando podemos bailar", dijo, poniendo la mano en su cintura y comenzando a bailar la lenta y agradable melodía. "No estás ocupada ahora" Ella finalmente suspiró y se dejó guiar "¿Cómo va todo, por cierto, aparte de los dos mil que ya tienes en la bolsa?" le preguntó.

"Bueno ... todavía tenemos que conocer tres patrocinadores más. Nos asignaron sólo cinco prospectos, como a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, hay algunas asociaciones que son 'favoritas', eso significa que tratarán de imponerse a sí mismas, por lo que debemos estar atentas..." explicó "Ah, y ¿sabes qué? Mueller y Three Stars Estates son nuestros. Creo que esta chica Jenna le debía algo realmente grande a Brenda porque Mueller es famoso por tener cierta debilidad por los niños y las escuelas, y por dar apoyos mensuales si se les demuestra que se sabe lo que se está haciendo." dijo emocionada "Y dicen que la bolsa Three Stars es de veinte mil. "

"Suena genial" Arnold exclamó sintiéndose feliz por ella "¿Qué onda con el otro?"

"Es una de esas nuevas empresas tecnológicas. Ellos practican caridad por su cuenta" frunció sus labios "… por lo que absorberían nuestro proyecto. Nos darían el crédito y todo, pero no sería lo mismo."

"Ya veo", Arnold asintió con entendimiento "Entonces, ¿qué sigue?"

"Tenemos que esperar a ser presentados, y luego, no sé, esforzarnos para... capturar ... su atención ... su favor." Arnold se dio cuenta de su vacilación.

"Todo va a salir bien. ¡Sólo mírate! La semana pasada tu sueño era conseguir dos docenas de anteojos para esos niños y ahora estás aquí. Nunca soñaste con tener una oportunidad como esta."

"Bueno..." ella exhaló.

"Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

Siguieron bailando y cuando la canción terminó, preguntó.

"¿Aún estás contenta de haber venido?"

Claire tomó aire profundamente y con vacilación, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

"Sí, lo estoy. Me siento optimista. Supongo que si no nos va bien..." se detuvo de repente, para agregar luego más efusivamente "¿Sabes? ¡Acabo de ver a Al Di Napoli, el actor! ¡Él estaba parado justo allí! ¡Incluso nos saludó! ¿Dónde más puedo ver al Di Napoli así de cerca e incluso saludarlo, eh?" dijo balanceándose ligeramente en los pies.

"¿Era él?" preguntó "Pensé que lo reconocía, pero no estaba seguro",

"¡Sí, era él! Ah, y Brenda dice que ella también vio a Barbra," se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, yo vi a este fulano de Las Noticias Matutinas, y a un tipo que se parecía a Anton Ego" Arnold se rió.

"¿Anton Ego?" ella preguntó de buen ánimo "Si los personajes de dibujos animados también cuentan, entonces tengo que decir que vi una Cruella."

"¡Dios mío!" Arnold respondió: "Bueno, si no conseguimos nada esta noche al menos podremos decir que la pasamos bien, y que conocimos a los ricos y famosos, ¿eh?"

"¡Oye! Asistimos al Baile del Año." estuvo de acuerdo.

"El Baile del Año, ¡eso es!" repitió mientras la hacía girar de nuevo.

* * *

.

Siguieron bailando un rato, observando y comentando lo que veían. Hablaron acerca de las expectativas; expectativas reales, concretas. Ya habían hablado de ello antes. No querían ser demasiado optimistas y pensar que todos sus sueños se harían realidad, pero querían obtener apoyo para ayudar al menos las escuelas del distrito. Esa era la razón para haber venido, después de todo, pero aun así sabían que no sería sencillo.

Hablaron de los invitados. Acerca de la diversidad de personas y parejas que había. Había muchos hombres y mujeres que parecían importantes y poderosos. Había parejas jóvenes y mayores por igual. Y había parejas disímiles también: hombres de edad acompañados por mujeres más jóvenes; señoras mayores acompañadas por hombres jóvenes; y parejas formadas por personas del mismo sexo. Claire le contó que cuando comentó esto a Jenna, la chica mayor dijo que ella no juzgaba, que el amor era veleidoso y todo el mundo tenía derecho de encontrarlo a su manera. ¿Su filosofía? Cualquier cosa que te funcione.

Por último también cambiaron impresiones sobre el resto de las organizaciones presentes. Ellos los miraban con respeto; valoraban su existencia debido a que estas organizaciones prestaban ayuda, daban valor a la sociedad. Hacían un trabajo decoroso. Por eso no podían creer que había personas que parecían realmente necesitados, no por su aspecto sino por como actuaban. Tenían cierta mirada desesperada, ansiosa en sus ojos que los hacía parecer codiciosos; miraban al resto de los equipos como si fueran rivales.

"¡Dios mío!" Claire exclamó cuando le contó que una señora casi la empujó antes "Quiero decir, ¿cuál es su problema? ¿No estamos todos en el mismo equipo? Si uno de nosotros consigue padrino, toda la comunidad recibe beneficios."

"¡No me preguntes a mí!" Arnold resopló "Estoy tan sorprendido como tú" Se volvió hacia ella después de ver en ese justo momento a otra pareja mirarlos con desdén "No sé..." bajó la voz "Me pregunto si están celosos porque estoy bailando con la chica más hermosa de la fiesta "

"¡Ja!" Claire se burló, pero sonrió con orgullo; agradeciendo que las horas gastadas en su arreglo personal hubieran valido la pena. Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes azul que caía hasta sus tobillos. Se veía elegante y discreta, y Arnold estaba orgulloso de ella, sobre todo cuando se podía ver alrededor un montón de mujeres que llevan vestidos que consideraba poco apropiados para un Baile de Beneficencia; y no estaba hablando precisamente de gente de las asociaciones, sino de invitados ricos. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó ella señalando su vestido.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche", dijo besándola en la sien.

"¿Sólo esta noche?"

"Eres hermosa. Siempre. Y punto."

"Pero este lugar está lleno de chicas lindas. Para empezar, Brenda también se ve muy guapa esta noche"

"¡Vamos! ¿A quién está tratando de engañar?" Arnold se burló "¡Ni siquiera parece la misma Brenda de siempre!"

"Hey! ¡No negarás que luce linda!"

"Mmmm ..." Arnold vaciló "Se ve poco natural. A los hombres le gustan las chicas naturales."

"¡Sí, claro!" ahora ella soltó una carcajada "¡No a todos los hombres! Acabo de ver a una señora que es una monstruosidad, pero el hombre a su lado parecía tan orgulloso."

Arnold canturreó "¿Dinero?"

Ella lo ignoró y continuó.

"También vi otras que parecían un muestrario de cirugías plásticas. Todos ellas estaban muy bien acompañadas."

"Como dije antes. Dinero."

"Bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Después de todo, lo que en realidad te estaba diciendo es que hay una gran cantidad de chicas hermosas por aquí."

"Bueno..." Arnold se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que algunas cosas no se podían negar, pero también sabiendo que no podía decirlas en voz alta si no quería problemas.

"Por ejemplo, hay un clon de Jessica Rabbit con el pelo negro en el otro lado de la sala."

"Lo sé. Ya la vi." Arnold soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"¿Ya la viste?!" Claire arqueó una ceja

"¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?" tartamudeó "Su vestido... _brilla_."

"¿Su vestido brilla?!" ella lo miró mordaz. Arnold rodó los ojos. ¡Mujeres!

"¡Hey! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me volteara a otro lado?"

"¿De qué color era su vestido?" preguntó, persistente. Arnold gruñó. ¿Celos? ¿En serio?

"No lo sé... ¿Azul?" frunció el ceño fingiendo indiferencia. Por suerte fue capaz de detenerse antes de decir impulsivamente 'Rojo'.

"Mhmm," la chica se volvió al suelo, no muy convencida, pero luego sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz "Sólo quería saber si sólo la _viste _casualmente, o si la _VISTE- VISTE_. Y para tu información, su vestido era de color rojo. Sólo estaba molestándote, tontito!" sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Arnold escondió su sonrisa, sorprendido de que a veces fuera tan fácil.

"¿En serio?" Pero cuando se inclinó para picotear sus labios, su estado de ánimo ya había cambiado.

"Al menos no era rosa..." murmuró, cáustica "Nunca lo hubieras olvidado."

"¿Rosa ...?" Él frunció el ceño, confundido "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?! ¿En serio?! ¡Ahora resulta que ni te das cuenta!" se burló, pero luego se echó a reír tratando de ocultar el inicio de un arrebato. "Bueno, entonces permíteme señalártelo. Me refiero a todo ese extraño romance que siempre te traes con el rosa."

"¿Romance?" le preguntó. Claire dejó de bailar y se alejó. Arnold la siguió y una vez fuera de la pista de baile la tomó del brazo y le preguntó "¿Qué quieres decir con 'romance'?"

"¡Vamos Arnold! ¡Amas el rosa! Siempre estás localizando el color rosa a donde quiera que vas... siempre compras cosas rosas." y empezó a contar con los dedos "Nuestras cortinas y colchas son de color rosa. Tu equipo de oficina es básicamente rosa. El bote de basura es también rosa..."

Arnold se sorprendió al verla enojarse con tanta rapidez.

"¡Pero tú compraste todo!"

"¡Vamos! No empieces con que yo los compré!"

"¡Pero lo hiciste!"

"Bueno,... si lo hice, entonces lo hice por ti! Porque decías que te gustaban."

"Pero..." Arnold se detuvo. "¿Cómo iba yo a comprar rosa si no me gusta?"

"¡Mira, mejor no sigas!"

Arnold estaba a punto de replicar cuando cambió de opinión.

"Mira, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero me niego a empezar una pelea aquí"

"¡Muy bien! _'¿No sé de qué estás hablando?'_", repitió ella con fastidio, pero a pesar del veneno de sus palabras era obvio que también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para conseguir calmarse.

"Claire..."

"Lo que sea... Pero eso sí; no digas que no te lo advertí cuando lo veas. Rosa, quiero decir. Está todo por allá." entonces se marchó señalando hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala de baile.

* * *

.

Arnold se quedó solo una vez más. Muy bien, ya habían arreglado antes de que iba a ser llamado cuando lo necesitaran y eso había funcionado muy bien para él. Lo prefería de esta manera, de hecho. Pero haber sido dejado solo por causa de una inesperada pelea era injusto. Bueno, entendía que tal vez Claire estuviera demasiado estresada, pero ¿Por qué tenía él que pagar por ello?

Decidió que el estado de ánimo de Claire no iba a arruinar su noche. Tomó un trago que un camarero le ofreció y luego siguió caminando, hacia la izquierda, se mezcló con la gente, les sonrió a algunas chicas, pero principalmente se abrió paso a través del mar de gente. Había damas y caballeros por todas partes. Chicas vistiendo todo el espectro de colores, incluyendo rosa. ¿Cuál era el problema con el rosa? se preguntó. ¿Por qué tenía que admitir algo que ni siquiera era asunto suyo? No le gustaba el rosa. Estaba seguro de ello; se conocía bastante bien a sí mismo.

Sólo Dios sabía qué clase de bicho había mordido a Claire para que empezara a hablar de repente del rosa; para que lo sacara así de la nada. Resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Al ver que había llegado al final del salón estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando lo vio. Rosa. En el último pequeño grupo. Que no era tan pequeño, de hecho. Rosa. Todos sus pensamientos racionales lo abandonaron. Estiró el cuello para seguir viendo la imagen que estaba justo al frente.

Contra su mejor juicio, se acercó a ella. Casi no podía verla a través de todas esas personas. Pero tuvo la impresión de que ya la conocía; de que la había visto antes. Alta, rubia... le estaba dando la espalda, ella estaba hablando con la gente que la rodeaba y todos se rieron causando un alboroto. Después de que las risas cesaran, ella siguió hablando. Sus largos brazos desnudos se extendían al frente como si estuviera actuando. Su vestido le daba un aire como recién salida de un cuento de hadas. Una visión surrealista con una falda que parecía hecha de plumas. Su cabello llegaba poco más allá de los hombros y esa sonrisa...

¿Olga Pataki? ¿Era Olga Pataki la chica de rosa?

* * *

.

Arnold sacudió la cabeza, Claire tenía razón. Hizo un alto repentino, causando que alguien chocara contra su costado. Arnold se disculpó y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes girar los ojos para ver a la chica una vez más.

Así que Claire no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. Ese vestido tan innegablemente rosa había llamado fuertemente su atención. Parecía que su novia lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Arnold respiró hondo. Hasta donde recordaba Olga Pataki fue siempre una belleza: alta, rubia, alegre, bonita. Se sorprendió de que la reconociera tan rápido en una multitud cuando habían pasado años desde la última vez que la viera. Parecía diferente, pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

De pronto se arrepintió de haber regresado. Sintió el impulso de volver atrás y buscarla. No sólo tratar de volver a verla, sino buscarla, hablar con ella; preguntarle sobre su vida; sobre su familia. Ella solía ser una chica amable; siempre de tan buen humor y abierta a la conversación. Esperaba que siguiera siendo la misma; que a pesar de la compañía que ahora la rodeaba ella siguiera siendo la chica encantadora que conoció. Arnold se preguntó por Helga entonces. Helga solía ser bastante opuesta a su hermana. Helga era del tipo antisocial, cuando Olga fue siempre la imagen viva de la popularidad. ¿Sería que Olga sabía de su hermana? ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? No sabía por qué, pero cuando pensaba en ella solía imaginar que trabajaba en un barco; que pasaba las noches viendo la luna reflejándose en la superficie serena de las aguas color esmeralda del mar; con un cóctel en la mano; con un hombre bronceado a su lado.

Arnold negó con la cabeza otra vez. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ahora?! Era con Olga con quien esperaba hablar esta noche. Una reminiscencia de su pasado, de su ciudad, y punto. Resopló. Cuando comenzó la noche que nunca pensó que su mente lo haría viajar al pasado cuando quería con tanto empeño pensar en el futuro, en su nuevo trabajo. Quería sentirse libre ya. Se sentía optimista; había un nuevo objetivo en su vida. Había aceptado que no sería un trabajo perfecto, pero estaba listo para tratar de disfrutar la oportunidad; para sacar lo mejor de ella. Realmente sentía como si tuviera mucho para dar, sólo necesitaba algo medianamente agradable para darlo de muy buena gana.

* * *

.

Minutos más tarde Arnold terminó la bebida y estaba decidido que iba a hacer lo que siempre hacía. Disfrutar del evento; ayudar a Claire si era necesario, y encontrarse con Olga sólo si se presentaba la ocasión. No quería forzar las cosas. Observó una chica guapa que también lo estaba observando. Se permitió sonreír, pero se dio la vuelta cuando vio a la chica sonriendo de vuelta con coquetería. No estaba aquí para hacer una conquista; no era su estilo; nunca lo había sido. En consecuencia se pasó al otro lado de la sala de baile para poner distancia de por medio. Una explosión de risas llegó hasta él. Venía del grupo de Olga que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. El resto de la gente los miraba también. Ellos formaban uno de los grupos más grandes que había visto esta noche. Mirando a través de la gente se dio cuenta de Olga era la que contaba el chiste de nuevo. Ella todavía le daba la espalda. Arnold había olvidado que Olga había sido actriz alguna vez. De hecho, incluso se había casado con un productor de cine que conoció cuando actuaba en obras Off Broadway.

Arnold se preguntó si el distinguido hombre a su lado era su marido en vista de que la mano del hombre se deslizó hasta su cintura una vez que terminó su acto. Arnold frunció el ceño. El hombre era obviamente mayor; tenía el cabello plateado, e incluso cuando Arnold no podía distinguir su rostro, era obvio a pesar de su porte casual y refinado que no era nada joven. Lanzando una última mirada a la chica de rosa finalmente abandonó el lugar.

* * *

.

"Jenna dijo diez minutos, Arnold. Realmente te queremos a nuestro lado en esta ocasión."

"No hay problema", dijo él "¿Dónde está Claire?"

"Está en el tocador." Brenda respondió "Diez minutos, Arnold. Voy a estar aquí cerca. No te nos pierdas, por favor."

"No lo haré."

Preguntándose si Claire todavía estaba enojada, Arnold se dirigió a esconderse detrás de las cortinas de nuevo. Se encontró con la Jessica Rabbit de Cabellos Negros a medio camino y tragó saliva. Era de una belleza impresionante. Contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos de gato se detuvieron en él. Una simple mirada de su parte podría convertirte en su esclavo para siempre. Arnold suspiró profundamente. Afortunadamente sus ojos grises se detuvieron en él sólo por un segundo, salvándolo de purgar semejante condena. Ella siguió su camino sin volver a mirar atrás.

Dejando finalmente el sordo murmullo de la reunión atrás y sintiéndose a salvo de miradas indiscretas, Arnold apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y se volvió a ver las calles de nuevo; su mente volvió a sus expectativas sobre el futuro. Expectativas que eran optimistas y pesimistas al mismo tiempo. Ya había asistido a un par de entrevistas de trabajo y...

Su tren de pensamientos se perdió cuando escuchó el susurro de alguien acercándose a su secreto y desolado lugar. Giró sobre su eje para ver a través del lino de las cortinas dos siluetas que se detenían justo en frente de él. Contuvo la respiración cuando comenzaron lo que parecía ser una discusión.

_"'¡Es tan divertida!'"_ decía la dura y burlona voz de un hombre. A través de las oscuras cortinas Arnold apenas podía vislumbrar la forma oscura y elegante de un hombre con un traje bien cortado. Sus movimientos mostraban una furia apenas disimulada "¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"No pude evitar reír. ¡Discúlpame si soy humana!" a pesar de su actitud calmada, Arnold se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba inquieta. Cuando miró con cuidado tratando de discernir su figura no pudo evitar parpadear dos veces. Su vestido brillaba.

"¿Humana?" él se burló. Luego tomó un aire como para obligarse a mantener la voz baja "Muy bien, ¡pues podría tratarse de un maldito payaso del entablado en lo que a mi concierne! ¡Tú ya lo sabías! ¡Ahora resulta que te has convertido en su admiradora número uno!"

"¿Qué querías? ¿Que gruñera y me quejara enfrente de todos?"

"¿Que qué quería?! Dijiste que no era rival para ti. Dijiste que sabías exactamente qué hacer. ¿Y lo único que se te ocurrió fue esto?" señaló su cuerpo de arriba abajo con desprecio. "Él es un hombre inteligente, por el amor de Dios. Nunca caería por esto."

"Yo... yo creo lo contrario. Según mi experiencia, todos los hombres..." comenzó, pero el tipo la cortó.

"¡Cállate y escucha! Yo ya hice mi parte. Podrías haber estado feliz en casa, pero querías venir, ¿verdad?. Querías venir conmigo. Y yo acepté, pero lo hice con una sola condición, ¿recuerdas?" La chica asintió con cautela "Todo lo que pedí fue tu ayuda para tumbar a la encantadora señorita Pataki hasta el suelo. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era eclipsarla y tomar la atención de Henry y de todos los demás sobre ti. Y tú dijiste... Por favor, repíteme lo que dijiste" El sujeto le pidió mascullando. Arnold contuvo el aliento. La grave voz del tipo parecía aún más peligrosa porque no estaba gritando. Se preguntó qué en clase de negocios la chica estaba implicada. Y también se preguntó qué tenía que ver Olga Pataki con todo esto.

"Te dije que lo haría." Ella contestó en un murmullo.

"No. Dijiste que era 'pan comido'. ¡Dijiste que era un _puto_ pan comido y _yo te creí!_"

"Mira, creo que..." su voz tembló

"¿A quién demonios le importa lo que crees?!" él la interrumpió de nuevo, pero la chica continuó con valentía.

"Creo que deberías calmarte porque..." Él la miró con evidente disgusto, desafiándola a seguir "... porque..." ella respiró "... porque ¿cuál es el punto de esto? Todo el mundo va a darse cuenta de que..."

Él se burló.

"¿Todo el mundo va a darse cuenta de qué? ¿De lo que pretendo? ¿De lo que siento por ella?" resopló de nuevo y la tomó de la barbilla para decir con voz suave, muy baja "Cariño... todo el mundo lo sabe ya. Todo el mundo sabe que la quiero fuera de mi puto juego." la soltó entonces "Y tú, querida, ibas a ser mi aliada, pero me has decepcionado, y ahora tengo que dejarte ir."

"Dick..."

"Vete a casa."

"Todavía puedo tratar..."

"¿Qué parte de irte a casa no entiendes?" se dio la vuelta dejándola ahí.

"Está... está bien. Te esperaré en casa"

"¿En mi casa?" él se volvió "No, no, no. En mi casa no. Tengo planes para esta noche y tú no formas parte de ellos."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que has oído. Sólo vete ya, Eva."

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?" él la miró de nuevo con una expresión despectiva.

"¿Rompiendo?"

"¿Sabes que podría estar con cualquiera esta noche? ¡Cualquier hombre mataría para estar conmigo! Pero yo te elegí a ti."

"Entonces debiste haber elegido mejor."

La chica se arrojó sobre él. El tipo era muy alto y se la quitó de encima con facilidad.

"¡Contrólate, por el amor de Dios!"

"¡Eres un maldito!"

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Maldito es mi segundo nombre. Pensé que ya lo sabías." Se sacudió la chaqueta y acomodó sus hombros. "Desaparece." Y con esto se marchó.

* * *

.

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Están listos?" Jenna llegó hasta ellos y los instó a moverse "Llegó la hora de conocer a los Muellers." Y antes de que Arnold lo supiera ya estaban de pie delante de dos hombres que parecían estar familiarizados con Jenna. Ella los saludó y agradeció su asistencia en nombre de la municipalidad; después presentó a Arnold, Brenda y Claire como una organización que apoyaba a los niños y a la educación. Arnold tenía que admitir que había mucho trabajo profesional detrás de la actitud relajada y sociable de la chica.

Cuando se volvió hacia los hombres, Arnold se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos era el hombre mayor que había visto acompañado por Olga Pataki. Arnold miró discretamente en torno en busca de la chica, pero no estaba allí; estaba sólo un segundo hombre que escuchaba a Jenna. Arnold estrechó la mano del hombre más joven primero. David McMahon era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que los miraba con amabilidad, la misma actitud que había visto en la mayoría de los presentes. Luego se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba siendo presentado como Henry Mueller. Arnold le estrechó la mano con firmeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cordial. Así que, finalmente, había una cara para ponerle al nombre. Este era el poderoso Henry Mueller, Presidente y CEO de Mueller Enterprises. La sonrisa de Mr. Mueller era amable; y una vez que Jenna los dejó él los miró con cortesía y atención.

Así que esta era la ocasión; finalmente la oportunidad de conseguir un verdadero y fuerte patrocinador. Arnold se volvió hacia las chicas, pero no esperaba lo que encontró. No podía creer lo que veía. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Brenda se quedó sin habla; mirando al hombre de cabello plateado frente a ella con fascinación. Henry Mueller le dirigió una mirada curiosa y volvió su atención a Claire. Claire no había enmudecido, pero era evidente que la condición de su amiga la estaba afectando. Arnold decidió entrar al quite. Interrumpió a Claire cuando estaba repitiendo la misma frase por tercera vez.

"Estamos conscientes de la estrechez de nuestras circunstancias. Sabemos que nuestro alcance es aún pequeño .." Arnold hizo una pausa cuando los dos hombres, el Sr. Mueller y el Sr. McMahon, centraron su atención en él. "Sabemos también que nuestras acciones no van a significar el gran cambio en el mundo, pero estamos contentos con las vidas que estamos cambiando. Cada vida que tocamos es importante. Cada vida individual cuenta y sabemos que ese chico específico, esa chica o adolescente es importante; sus vidas han cambiado y eso hace que valga la pena. Ayudamos a hacer la diferencia, y es por eso que elegimos ayudar estudiantes, ya que aún son jóvenes y todavía tienen una oportunidad "...

Arnold se volvió para ver a Claire, que parecía se había superado su nerviosismo y se veía más firme cuando retomó su discurso. Brenda era una causa perdida. Todavía se veía con adoración a los hombres, la especie de príncipes azules que se encontraban delante de ella. Arnold se dio cuenta de que ambos le lanzaban miradas curiosas de vez en cuando, como si se preguntaran qué diablos estaba mal con ella.

El chico rubio ayudó a Claire a hablar acerca de su experiencia cuando vio a la Jessica Rabbit de Cabellos Negros, alias Eva, acercarse. Ella se detuvo al lado de Henry y lo tomó del brazo con familiaridad. Le parecía a Arnold que la chica había decidido complacer a Dick. El hombre con el pelo de plata parecía incómodo, pero no dijo nada. Henry les estaba prestando atención y les hizo un par de preguntas. Al hacer esto, tocó ligeramente el hombro de Arnold, lo que obligó a Eva a dejarlo ir. Para Arnold resultaba difícil admitir ante ellos que tenían poca experiencia pero Claire dejó claro que tenían toda la determinación para conseguir sus metas y hacerlo correctamente.

Un par de minutos pasaron mientras terminaban su discurso, esperando dar una buena impresión, cuando McMahon habló. Comentaba que admiraba sus esfuerzos y entendía su situación cuando la atención Arnold se extravió. Oyó voces acercarse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que dos chicas se unían al grupo. Una chica con el pelo castaño y ojos inteligentes que se paró frente a él, forzando a Eva a acercarse a David. La otra persona estaba vestida de rosa y se quedó un poco más atrás, a la derecha de Henry. Arnold se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo nervioso y no le gustaba. No quería convertirse en otra Brenda.

_"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"_

El discurso de McMahon acerca de que no tomarían una decisión justo en este momento perdió importancia cuando escuchó el inquisitivo susurro de Mr. Mueller. Fue seguido por una risa sensual y una ronca voz que respondió. A Arnold se le secó la boca.

_"Para que me echaras de menos,"_ un ronroneo siguió a la respuesta. Henry respondió algo que Arnold no entendió y ella se echó a reír de nuevo. Pero luego añadió en un tono de voz normal, pero que seguía siendo bajo "Sólo bromeaba. La verdad es que nos encontramos a Ron-Ron en el tocador. ¿Sabes que la gente de Vogue está tomando fotos y haciendo entrevistas allí? ¡Gosh! ¡Habrase visto! ¿Qué escucharemos luego? ¿Que harán...?"

"¿Te refieres a Vogue, la revista?" Eva preguntó bruscamente, interrumpiendo momentáneamente a David McMahon y moviéndose de su lugar. Arnold aprovechó la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la chica de rosa, pero ella estaba siendo bloqueada por Eva. Aun así, podía decir que sus suposiciones eran correctas; se trataba de Olga Pataki. Arnold no sabía por qué la mera visión de ella hizo que sus rodillas se convirtieran en gelatina. En ese momento se dio cuenta de los ojos de Henry estaban sobre él y se preguntó si su afán de hablar con la chica de rosa era tan obvio. Rápidamente se volvió hacia David en el momento en que el tipo comenzó a hablar de nuevo. El hombre a cargo del Departamento de Asistencia Social estaba tomando una tarjeta de negocios de Claire y se disculpaba porque se le habían acabado sus propias tarjetas. Les estaba asegurado que les llamaría en el transcurso de la próxima semana, cuando la chica rubia habló, burlándose del hombre con el pelo oscuro.

"No puedo creer que te quedaras sin tarjetas otra vez, Dave. ¡Qué vergüenza!" fingió decepción, y dio un paso adelante para ofrecerle un par de tarjetas en blanco. Luego añadió: "¿Necesitas una pluma también?"

Ella y la chica de pelo castaño intercambiaron sonrisas burlonas.

"¿Tu famosa pluma morada? No, no te preocupes, aquí tengo la mía." David dejó escapar una risita, aceptando que acababa de ser expuesto. A continuación, procedió a escribir lo que Arnold supuso era su número teléfonico. "Pero muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Helga, tú siempre tan atenta."

_'¿Helga?'_

Arnold se volvió tan rápido que su cuello se quejó. Su corazón se detuvo. Allí estaba ella. Helga Pataki de pie frente a él con esa muy conocida mueca burlona adornado sus labios rosados. No se dio cuenta cuando el Sr. McMahon extendió a Claire la tarjeta, o cuando empezaron a darles las gracias, o a despedirse, en todo caso. No notó la mirada de advertencia de Claire tampoco. Pero de lo que él sí se dio cuenta de hecho fue de la mano de Henry descansando en la parte baja de su espalda, y de que Eva ya no estaba allí. También se dio cuenta que no oyó la primera vez que Claire llamó su nombre, debido seguramente a que el fuerte golpeteo de su propio corazón lo ensordecía, pero esto funcionó para todo el grupo se volviera a verlo.

Arnold parpadeó, antes de darse cuenta Dave le estrechaba la mano y le daba las gracias. Henry Mueller lo despidió con otro apretón y con un movimiento de cabeza, diciendo que deseaba lo mejor para su equipo, mientras que las recién llegadas saludaban a Brenda y Claire. Arnold contuvo su respiración cuando se volvió hacia Helga._ ¡Por el amor de Dios, ésta era Helga! ¡Esta bellísima mujer frente a él era la vieja y conocida Helga Pataki!_ Extendió la mano hacia ella, cuando de repente se vio rodeado por su calidez y su suave fragancia.

"¡Arnold!" el abrazo fue fuerte pero rápido "¡No puedo creer que seas tú, Arnold Shortman!" luego se volvió hacia Henry y le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante "Fuimos juntos a la escuela -. _¡Oh, Dios - Hace tanto tiempo!"_ exhaló "¡Estuve tan enamorada de él cuando era niña!"

.

* * *

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Tal vez podrían inspirarme a actualizar más rápido. Un agradecimiento especial a MarHelga, Viviigeraldine, José Ramiro, Amelie, MimichanMC, Nova por siempre y GRIMMM, y en general a todos los que lean esto.**

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! No soy dueña de Al Di Napoli, Anton Ego, Cruella, Jessica Rabbit, Vogue o cualquier otra Marca Registrada. Están aquí sólo para dar color a la historia. Sólo poseo esta historia y los Personajes Originales.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Una disculpa porque hubo apagón anoche y no pude avanzar gran cosa en la traducción. Publiqué la versión en inglés desde mi celular.**

**25 de agosto 2014.**


	6. Dicen que Dicen

**Cohete a ****la Luna****  
****Capítulo Seis****  
****Dicen que Dicen**

* * *

**.**

"¡Buenos días, solecito!"

El primer indicio del amanecer de un nuevo día fue la cantarina voz de Claire y el contacto húmedo de sus labios. Arnold se quejó aclarándose la garganta, un poco incómodo a causa del posible mal aliento matinal, y luego parpadeó varias veces por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. La sintió moverse en la cama hasta poner todo su peso sobre él.

Arnold finalmente abrió los ojos para ver sus ojos castaños justo en frente de los suyos. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Ella estaba de muy buen humor hoy. Sus ojos chispeaban.

"Grandioso..." Arnold se aclaró la garganta otra vez; luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios y ella soltó una suave risa, levantándose de la cama. Él estiró su brazo para alcanzar su mano "Dormí como un tronco. ¿Qué tal tú?"

"¡Maravillosamente!" regresó de nuevo y se inclinó sobre él. "¡Guau, Tigre! ¡Anoche estuviste impresionante!"

"¿Yo?" Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. La atrajo hacia sí "Pensé que habías sido tú" Ella se rió de nuevo y volvió para darle un beso apasionado.

"¿Quieres almorzar?" preguntó cuando finalmente lo dejó ir.

"No lo sé. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las siete y... algo. Todavía tienes tiempo. ¡Pero date prisa! No quieres llegar tarde a tu último día en el trabajo, ¿verdad?" se enderezó y salió de la habitación. "Huevos, tocino y café estarán listos en quince minutos. ¡No nos hagas esperar!" gritó desde la cocina. Arnold arrojó las mantas a un lado y corrió al baño.

* * *

. . .

Cuando se metió bajo el agua, recuerdos completos de la noche anterior llenaron su mente. Abrió los ojos bajo la ducha. ¡Dios! ¡Fue algo salvaje! Habían hecho el amor como animales. Se habría sonrojado si sus mejillas no estuvieran ya enrojecidas debido al agua caliente. Claire y él nunca habían sido tan apasionados; ni siquiera en las primeras etapas de su relación. Ayer por la noche no parecían ser ellos mismos.

Arnold tarareó una vieja melodía mientras extendía sus músculos bajo la ducha, disfrutando de la sensación del agua cayendo sobre su piel. Exhaló. Nunca pensó que la noche del Baile terminaría así. De hecho, había pensado que una vez volviendo a casa tendría que lidiar con una muy celosa y enojada Claire debido a todo lo que había transpirado en el día, y sobre todo después de la desfachatada declaración de Helga. Pero para su sorpresa los últimos minutos que pasaron con los Muellers fueron un delirante frenesí de acontecimientos que terminaron dándole un resultado completamente diferente.

* * *

. . .

Recordaba que su cabeza era todavía una maraña de confusiones debido a la sorpresa de encontrarse con Helga tan inesperadamente; que ella estuviera delante de él riendo tan abiertamente mientras hablaba con sus amigos y respondía a un comentario hecho por Dave donde se burlaba de ella por haber sido alguna vez una niña romántica y sentimental -parecía que era un comportamiento habitual entre estos dos el molestarse el uno al otro- cuando de repente una vieja canción de Dino Spumoni comenzó a sonar y Henry se la llevó a la pista de baile. Helga apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse con un rápido movimiento de su mano antes de seguirlo; esa gran sonrisa que lucía nunca dejó sus labios. Arnold mantuvo su vista en ellos mientras comenzaban a balancearse al ritmo de la música. No sabía cómo sentirse. Todavía estaba anonadado porque acababa de ver a no otra que a Helga Pataki: y estaba apenas dándose cuenta de que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada más que 'Hola Helga'.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿Habla en serio?!" En ese momento fue cuando la excitada voz de Claire llamó su atención. "¿Qué le parece el próximo viernes?"

"¿El próximo viernes? ¿Estás segura?" Dave había levantado las cejas, sorprendido. "Mira que me refiero a un trabajo completo de verdad. Queremos ver algo más que meros planes. Necesitamos ver alcances, costos, recursos humanos involucrados, cantidad de gente que planeas alcanzar en el corto plazo, sobre ese presupuesto. Toma todo el tiempo que consideres necesario para prepararlo". Él terminó su parte.

"No hay necesidad." Pero la emoción de Claire era tenaz "Tenemos casi todo listo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es, digamos, actualizar nuestra información y adaptar los números al nuevo presupuesto. Luego tomar decisiones sobre lo que se queda y lo que se va. Creo que va a estar listo para el próximo viernes. "

"¿Estás segura?"

Arnold parpadeó dos veces. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso no acababa Dave de decir que no tomaría una decisión aquí? ¿De qué más se perdió?

Se dio cuenta de que Brenda estaba ahora a su lado, observando con la misma confusión el intercambio entre Claire y Dave, y, también, como él mismo, lanzando miradas a la pareja que despreocupadamente presumía sus habilidades en la pista de baile.

Arnold se volvió hacia su novia cuyo espíritu se había elevado en los últimos minutos. Luego dio un paso adelante y se dio cuenta de la chica de pelo oscuro quien había llegado con Helga antes todavía estaba allí. Ahora que pudo verla de cerca se dio cuenta de que era mayor que inicialmente pensó. Ella debía estar en sus treinta y tantos, o incluso tal vez llegara ya a los cuarenta. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, y parecía que estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien más llamó su atención y la hizo darse la vuelta.

Un tipo alto que parecía un villano recién salido de una película de James Bond se acercó a ellos y se detuvo a su lado.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" preguntó.

Arnold reconoció inmediatamente la voz. Observó al hombre de aspecto rudo que estaba de pie casi en frente de él. Extremadamente descortés, el tipo ni siquiera miró hacia ellos; toda su atención estaba fija en ella. La mujer se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor.

"Supongo que fueron a hacerse cargo de sus asuntos," luego se volvió para verlo, y añadió "Henry y Helga están en la pista de baile."

El chico levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada de fastidio a la disímil pareja.

"Espero que él no termine con un ataque al corazón," se burló; luego le echó una mirada desinteresada a Arnold y las chicas.

"¡No seas así!" su compañera se quejó. "Déjalos que se diviertan un poco. Se lo merecen; sobre todo después de esta semana que acaban de pasar."

"¡Hey!" él protestó "¡Yo también estuve allí!"

"Sí, sí, también estuviste allí, ¿y qué?" ella agitó la mano con languidez "Todos sabemos que tú no acostumbras relajarte y disfrutar un poco."

"¿Relajarme?" Él se mofó "¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo el ridículo como tío Henry?"

La chica de pelo oscuro sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio.

"Dick... Dick ... No todo lo que sucede en este mundo tiene que ver contigo."

El tipo suspiró y echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Lo que sea," luego se dio la vuelta para ver en torno.

"¿Buscas a tu chica?" preguntó la mujer, ocultando una sonrisa. "Fue a los baños para retocar su... eh... _maquillaje_, creo."

"¿Todavía está por aquí?" él levantó sus cejas.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" preguntó ella con interés.

"Pensé que le dolía la cabeza," se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Arnold frunció el ceño.

"¡Awww!" la chica no ocultó su sonrisa burlona en esta ocasión "¿Mala suerte otra vez?"

Dick dibujó una sonrisa torcida. "¡Ya quisieras!" luego se echó a reír con un sorpresivamente mejorado estado de ánimo "¿Qué hay de ti, Deb?" miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros otra vez "Vamos a hacer el ridículo un poco. David, ¿me prestas a tu chica?"

La chica llamada Deb pareció sorprendida, mientras David se volvió para mirarlo.

"Mientras yo pueda pedir prestada la tuya también," respondió el hombre.

"Ella es un agente libre", contestó mientras guiaba a Deb a la pista de baile "Deberías hacer el intento antes de que alguien más te la gane."

David sonrió al observarlos irse y, a continuación, se volvió resueltamente hacia Claire para establecer finalmente una cita. El próximo viernes. A las tres p.m.

Arnold suponía que Claire no tenía idea de todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero no podía estar más contenta.

* * *

. . .

Arnold dejó la ducha y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y entró a la cocina que olía delicioso. Según lo prometido, café, huevos y tocino estaban esperándolo. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre, pero de nuevo, no es que fuera tan sorprendente después de la noche que acababan de tener. Claire se sentó a su lado y empezó a contarle sus planes para el día, mientras también comía de su propio plato. Ella tenía el día libre; lo había pedido con antelación, lo que resultó ser una decisión acertada.

"Hay algo que no entiendo," Arnold la interrumpió mientras ella seguía hablando alegremente "¿Dave en realidad prometió su ayuda?" hizo una pausa "¿O sólo dijo 'tal vez'?"

"Bueno ..." Claire se detuvo "Dijo que nos ayudarían; como si fuera un hecho. Incluso dejó en claro que tendríamos que trabajar muy duro.".

"Bien ..." Arnold asintió mientras tragaba un bocado, pero luego volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido. "Pero ¿por qué?" dejó el tenedor a un lado y se volvió hacia ella "¿Por qué cambió de opinión cuando dijo que no daría una respuesta de inmediato?"

"No lo sé, Arnold" ella también dejó su tenedor a un lado "Tú también estabas allí."

"Pero todo pasó en un segundo. ¡No me di cuenta de nada!"

"Por supuesto que no te diste cuenta de nada. ¡¿Cómo podías haberlo hecho?!" Dijo con voz tensa, pero se recompuso casi de inmediato "¡Estabas viendo tan embobadamente a tu ex novia que me sorprende que Henry Mueller no te haya dado un puñetazo en la boca!"

"Eso no es ..." Arnold se contuvo, a continuación, armándose de paciencia y con la intención de parar en seco cualquier posible sospecha, añadió. "... cierto. Ella nunca fue mi novia. ¡Nos dejamos de ver cuando teníamos catorce años, por el amor de Dios!"

"Estoy bromeando, ¿no lo entiendes?" respondió con rigidez "Y sólo te digo esto porque, al igual que sus amigos, Brenda no va a dejarte salir vivo de esto." Claire sonrió. Arnold estaba a punto de decirle que no le parecía nada gracioso cuando de repente exclamó. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dijiste catorce?" Claire lo miró con incredulidad "¿En serio? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no parecías reconocerla!"

Arnold suspiró, feliz de que ella no se lo tomara por el lado equivocado, y sorprendido a la vez, de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no había reconocido a Helga Pataki de inmediato.

"No, yo..." Hizo una pausa "bueno... en realidad la vi hace unos años, en la boda de Phoebe y Gerald, ¿recuerdas? Pero en esa ocasión hablé con ella tan sólo unos minutos." Explicó a la vez que se encogía de hombros; y luego se tocó la nariz con el dedo índice "Creo que se operó la nariz o algo así. Se ve muy diferente."

"¿En serio? ¿No era tan bonita en ese entonces?"

"No," Arnold negó con la cabeza, "Ella era esta torpe y desgarbada chica, ¿sabes? Medio marimacha..."

Claire miró hacia adelante, como si estuviera pensando. Luego le preguntó.

"¿Crees que estén juntos?" titubeó. "Quiero decir ella y Henry. Me parece demasiado viejo para ella. Podría ser su padre."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

"No traía ningún anillo por lo menos."

"¿No?" Claire negó con la cabeza. Arnold añadió a continuación, "No lo sé, pero supongo que la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto. Si no pregúntale a Brenda. Estoy seguro de que saldría con Henry, no le pondría ningún pero."

"¡Hey!" Claire se burló "No sólo Brenda. La mayoría de las chicas saldrían con él."

"¿También tú?"

"Bueno..." su sexys labios se curvaron en una sonrisa extraña. "Podrá ser aún muy guapo, pero es muy viejo para mi gusto." Tomó un sorbo de su café "Pero ¿por qué diablos saldría yo con él cuando estoy contigo; el chico más guapo de alrededor?" le tocó la nariz con su tenedor y sonrió.

"No lo sé ... ¿Porque es rico?" Arnold sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella.

Claire rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

"¿Quieres decir que crees que ella está con él sólo porque es rico?" preguntó después de un rato "... ¿O estás también suponiendo que... que ella es… una acompañante... o algo así?" soltó con mucho cuidado, como temiendo su reacción.

A Arnold le hubiera gustado responderle '¡_Por supuesto que no lo __es!_' de inmediato. Pero tenía que admitir que no sabía nada acerca de la Helga de hoy en día, y, que, aunque sólo lo reconocería a regañadientes, la idea ya había llegado a su mente. La noche de anoche él había presenciado algunas cosas extrañas que le habían abierto los ojos a la realidad de la gente de clase alta que habitaba la ciudad. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada a su pregunta, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Claire fue a ver quién era mientras Arnold puso su plato en el fregadero y se sirvió otra taza de café.

"¡Hey!"

Arnold casi se atragantó al ver Brenda entrar a la cocina todavía vestida con su vestido largo, y con los zapatos colgando de su mano. La rubia tomó asiento y dejó los zapatos al pie de la mesa. Se veía muy cansada, pero al menos tenía la cara sin todo ese maquillaje de la noche anterior.

"Hey!" Arnold respondió a su peculiar saludo. "Estaba a punto de preguntarte acerca del baile, pero creo que la noche aún no ha terminado para ti, ¿eh?"

"¡Si tan sólo supieras!" Brenda dejó escapar una cansada burla "Me quedé con Jenna y sus amigos. ¿Sabes a qué hora esas personas terminaron su trabajo?" como de costumbre, ella no esperó por sus deducciones "¡A las tres y media de la madrugada! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Tres y media de la madrugada! Pobres chicos, ¡Vaya trabajo que tienen! Por suerte, parece que a pesar de la desorganización inicial, el Baile terminó siendo un éxito. Esperan repetirlo el año que viene ".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Claire.

"Eso es muy bueno de escuchar... supongo" Arnold dejó escapar.

"Muchos compromisos se hicieron anoche. ¿Y sabes qué? No fuimos los únicos que consiguieron un patrocinador." Brenda se detuvo para tomar un sorbo del café que Claire le ofreció y luego añadió. "Hubo varios; creo que me dijeron que hubo unos diez. Pero nosotros fuimos los más jóvenes y los más novatos. ¿Qué tal, eh?" hizo un gesto de triunfo y siguió "Jenna dijo que no podía creerlo. Estaba muy feliz por nosotros. También dijo que tenía la sospecha de que los Mueller no iban a cooperar; que asistieron sólo porque no pudieron negarse. Porque, deben ustedes saber, corre el rumor de que Henry Mueller quiere crear su propia fundación, pero resultó ser sólo eso, rumores ".

"Bueno, estoy feliz de que fueran sólo rumores al final." Claire dijo mientras llevaba su plato al fregadero. "¡Y si queremos ver ese el apoyo necesitamos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato!"

"¡Por Dios!" Brenda se quejó "¡Dame un poco de descanso, chica! ¡Acabo de salir de con Jenna!"

"¡Bien, bien!" Claire se rió; parecía que ni siquiera las quejas de su mejor amiga iban a estropear su estado de ánimo. "Puedes tirarte en el sofá mientras yo hago algunas llamadas, arreglo algunas citas ..."

"Eso suena muy bien." Brenda murmuró mientras se volvía para verlo "Espero que no te importe, Arnold"

"No, en absoluto. '_Mi casa __es tu casa'_, amiga." Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a cambiarse. "Además, hoy voy a estar fuera hasta tarde." Esta noche iba a festejar en una bar, una fiesta de despedida organizada por sus amigos.

"¿Por qué te fuiste hasta ahora de con Jenna, por cierto?" Claire le preguntó a su amiga.

"¡Oh, chica!" Brenda gritó "Había tantas- tantísimas cosas de qué hablar. ¡Vaya que hubo algunas _PERSONALIDADES_ ayer por la noche en la fiesta, ¿eh? ¡Fue la noche más interesante que he vivido! ¡En serio!"

"Parece que conociste algunos Príncipes Azules, ¿eh?" Arnold se burló de ella al recordar su reacción al Sr. Mueller; y se preguntaba si también había reaccionado de esa manera ante otros hombres.

"¡¿Y tú me lo dices?! ¡Vaya hombres guapos que hay por allá, ¿eh ?! Pero eso no es nada comparado con todo el drama que hay detrás de ellos. Si sólo supieras de lo que me acabo de enterar! ¡El Centro está que arde, mis amigos!"

"¿En serio?" Claire se sentó de nuevo y miró ansiosamente a su amiga "¿Chisme?" levantó sus cejas "¡Por favor, dime que tienes chisme fresco y jugoso para mí!"

"¡Chisme fresco y sangriento, diría yo!" Brenda dejó escapar una risa entre histérica y nerviosa. Arnold frunció el ceño al ver a Claire frotándose las manos y riendo excitadamente. No lo podía creer

"¡Chicas!" las regañó y se dirigió al dormitorio.

"¡No tan rápido, Arnoldini!" Las palabras de Brenda lo detuvieron. Le hizo recordar ese viejo nombre que se había puesto a sí mismo hacía mucho tiempo. "Tengo cierta información que podría ser interesante para ti."

"¿Para mí?" se dio la vuelta.

"Sí, para ti." Lo miró fijamente, lo que hizo a Arnold rodar sus ojos. "Resulta que tuvimos esta oportunidad gracias a ti, pero me supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?" ella no dejó de mirarlo con fijeza en todo ese tiempo. "¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?"

"¿Gracias a mí? ¿Por qué?" preguntó llanamente en vista de que la chica no retrocedía a pesar de que él la estaba enfrentando.

"Por tu ex-novia," contestó rotundamente.

"Novia... bien" exhaló, volviéndose a Claire quien tenía esa pequeña sonrisa de 'Te lo dije' en sus labios.

"O tal vez debido a Henry... ¿Sabes que Helga Pataki -_ese __es su __nombre_-" Brenda le informó a Claire "... se ha convertido en el mayor peligro para la estabilidad de Mueller Enterprises?"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" le preguntó Claire.

"Estoy hablando de los Muellers..."

"Está bien... te sigo..." Claire anunció.

"¿Es este es el chisme del que estaban hablando?" Arnold la interrumpió "Porque si es así, creo que paso."

"No puedes simplemente pasar, Arnold" Claire lo detuvo "David nos espera este viernes. Dijo que los tres. Estás incluido."

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Brenda se volvió también hacia ella y luego hacia Arnold. "¿Acaso Dave te pidió específicamente que Arnold estuviera allí?"

Claire frunció el ceño y luego asintió. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó ahora a Brenda.

"Por qué, también me lo pregunto…" Brenda se puso meditativa.

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nada?" Preguntó Arnold. Brenda estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más a Claire pero Arnold le insistió. "¿Por qué tenemos que saber algo sobre los Muellers... y sobre Helga?"

Brenda parecía muy molesta por la interrupción, pero luego se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y comenzó a hablar, de todos modos.

"Yo ..." se detuvo _"¡Mira __que sabes cómo __echar a perder __un __chisme __perfecto__, __Arnold__! __ ¿Ves? y__a ni sé cómo empezar__ de nuevo!__...__"_ ella resopló "… vamos a ver ..." entonces se tomó su tiempo para seguir "ya ambos saben que Mueller es una empresa familiar, ¿verdad? Fundada por su abuelo, quien la fundó hace como cien años; empezó como una tienda de muebles o algo así, quien luego la pasó a su hijo y este a su vez a Henry, quien fue quien la llevó a las grandes ligas y comenzó su expansión internacional ... "

"Expansión internacional que se ha vuelto muy agresiva últimamente..." Arnold complementó "por eso es que es tan conocido..."

"¡Eso dímelo tú! Es el campo donde eres experto" Brenda le espetó. Arnold no le hizo caso.

"Ah, sí, ¡qué bueno!... ¿Y luego?" el mohín demandante de Claire hizo reír a Brenda.

"¿Por qué tan curiosa hoy?" Brenda soltó una risita; su agria actitud desapareció. Arnold sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

"Tal vez también está interesada en Henry Mueller," Arnold se encogió de hombros, burlándose de las dos "¡Ten Cuidado, Brenda!"

"Como si Henry Mueller fuera a prestarnos atención a cualquiera de nosotras dos," Brenda se burló "… cuando Helga Pataki le tiene enrollado a su dedo meñique."

"¿En serio? ¿lo tiene?" Claire preguntó

"Bueno, eso es lo que se rumora. Pero la verdad es que nadie sabe si en realidad están saliendo, o si simplemente están llevando su relación de maestro-discípula a un nivel muy particular y _muy sospechoso_. Lo que tiene a TODO mundo expectante, de hecho, es saber si esta nueva dinámica entre ellos afectará la sucesión en Mueller Enterprises. Todo mundo ya está tomando posiciones".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Arnold frunció el ceño.

"Pero Dick Mueller es el sucesor natural, ¿no?" Preguntó Claire.

"¿Sabes acerca de Dick?" Arnold frunció el ceño. Claire se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Es cultura general, Arnold; Dick es el segundo de a bordo. Es la mano derecha de Henry. Todos lo saben." su novia se estaba exasperado "Además él estaba anoche allí. ¿No lo viste?"

"¡¿No lo viste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste no verlo?!" Preguntó Brenda, malentendiendo su silencio. "¡El hombre más sexy que he visto en mi vida!"

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Arnold resopló y se volvió hacia Claire esperando encontrar apoyo de su parte, pero cuando la vio vacilar simplemente no podía creer lo que veía "¿Sexy? ¿Él? ¡Por Dios!"

"No estoy diciendo que me parezca atractivo" Claire aclaró con voz áspera.

"¿No lo encuentras sexy?" Brenda se sorprendió.

"¡Pensé que considerabas a Henry atractivo!" Arnold la interrumpió

"Bueno, Henry es muy guapo, pero no es nada comparado con Dick."

"Estamos hablando del mismo Dick, ¿verdad? El tipo que luce como el villano de una película de acción" Arnold sacudió la cabeza "Chicas," comenzó, de repente dándose cuenta de que este era el chisme del que estaban hablando y del que disfrutaban tanto. Simplemente no podía entenderlo "... ha sido un placer estar con ustedes."

"¿Ya te vas?" Claire se quejó.

"Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que arreglarme."

"Te vas a perder el final de la historia." Brenda murmuró.

"¿Es historia ahora?" Arnold se rió entre dientes "Dijiste que era puro chisme."

"Historia, chisme, cuento... ¿dónde está la diferencia?" la chica rubia preguntó.

Arnold se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Había un mundo de diferencia, pero él ya no iba a perder su tiempo un segundo más.

"Es acerca de Helga," agregó Brenda y Arnold se maldijo a sí mismo cuando se detuvo en seco justo cuando estaba tocando la perilla de la puerta del dormitorio. "¿Sabías que trabajaba en Mueller?"

"No," Arnold suspiró y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en la puerta "No tenía la más mínima idea. No la he visto ni he oído hablar de ella en años." Mintió "¿Trabaja allí?"

"Sí," Brenda asintió "Parece que ya ha estado allí por un tiempo. Empezó como asistente personal del Sr. Mueller y luego comenzó a escalar posiciones hasta hace cuatro años, cuando hubo una reingeniería en la empresa. Después de eso se convirtió en la flamante Chief Financial Officer de Mueller y en el brazo izquierdo de Henry. "

"Escuché que Dick lo era,"

Brenda sonrió

"Dick, mi amiga, es el Chief Operating Officer, y también es el sobrino de Henry, su heredero, y hasta hace muy poco se le había señalado como su posible sucesor..." habló calculadamente, disfrutando de la atención que estaba recibiendo "Pero parece que ahora todo eso está en el aire, desde que este nuevo asunto entre Henry y Helga salió a la luz".

"Pero Dick es familia. ¿No debería ser su primera opción, lo correcto; lo que se debe hacer?" Claire frunció el ceño

"Helga podría convertirse en su mujer." Brenda se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre sus puestos?" Claire preguntó a Arnold.

"Dick está a cargo de la operación... Supongo que es el jefe de todo, hasta del último rincón de cada empresa individual que forma parte del conglomerado. Pero Helga está a cargo de las finanzas. Tiene otro tipo de poder..." Arnold se dio cuenta de muchas cosas entonces. Si todo esto fuera cierto, Helga Pataki había estado labrando su camino en el mundo corporativo todo este tiempo, y lo había hecho tan bien que ahora era parte de la C-Suite de Mueller. Exhaló. Ahora entendía porque ella no dijo nada de lo que realmente hacía para ganarse la vida hacía cuatro años. No podía simplemente decir: _'¡__Soy la chingona __CFO __de __Mueller __Enterprises, __bola de perdedores__!__"__  
_  
"¿Quieres decir que no está bajo las órdenes de Dick?"

"No," él negó con la cabeza "Es usual que las funciones cambien de empresa en empresa, pero eso debe significar que ella reporta sólo al CEO y al Consejo, no al COO... Dick y ella están en el mismo ranking. Si acaso, Dick podría necesitar su aprobación algunas veces".

No había duda ahora de por qué él la detestaba, pensó Arnold.

"¿En serio?"

"¿Ves por qué te dije que había mucho drama sucediendo en las oficinas generales de Mueller?" Brenda gorjeó. "No puedo esperar para ver cómo se desarrolla esta telenovela."

Arnold las dejó, entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Aún allí, todavía se podía oír su conversación.

_"No puedo __creerlo. __Que __alguien como __Henry Mueller __pudiera elegir__ a __una extraña__ por sobre su__ propia familia__."  
_  
Claire comenzó, a continuación su amiga continuó.

_"¡__Sí, __pobre __Dick__!" _Brenda suspiró _"Podría__ ir hasta __allí __y tomarlo en mis brazos __para consolarlo__."_

Ambas chicas se rieron. Arnold sacudió la cabeza decidiendo ignorarlas, luego abrió el armario para empezar a cambiarse. Se observó a sí mismo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. ¿Qué había estado haciendo él mientras Helga Pataki estaba escalando a los puestos más altos de una de las empresas más importantes de Nueva York? ¿Criticando los usos y costumbres de los ricos y poderosos? ¿Quejándose de su trabajo? ¿Ayudando a los pobres?

_"¡__Esa __Helga __Pataki __es una perra__!" _

Parecía que Claire y Brenda ya habían tomado posiciones, como el resto de la gente. Mientras se ajustaba la corbata Arnold se preguntó qué lado tomaría él, si se diera el caso. ¿El de Helga o el de Dick?

_"__Sí, lo __es...__Pero ¿sabes? __Según __Jenna__, __algunas personas piensan __que ella es __muy __buena en lo suyo__, y que __por el bien de __la empresa__ es __una__ mejor __opción que __Dick__."  
_  
_"__Pero es su __empresa, __la compañía__ lleva __su sangre __¿Quién __podría ser __una mejor opción que __un __Mueller__?"_

Brenda murmuró una respuesta. Claire continuó entonces. Así que esta era la manera cómo las mujeres charlaban, y como extendían las noticias, luego hacían como si hubieran llegado a formar parte de ese mundo, Arnold reflexionó.

_"__Aun así, __dijiste __que es __sólo __la mano izquierda de __Henry__. __Pero por lo que todo el mundo__ dice __Dick __es __su mano derecha__, __¿verdad?__"_

_"Sip__" _Brenda respondió _"__Eso es lo que __dice __todo el mundo...__pero yo estoy __en posesión de __algo que sólo __sus conocidos más cercanos están enterados__, ¿sabes? __Otra causa de __preocupación para el pobre __Dick__."_

Arnold salió de la habitación, entonces. No quería interrumpir así que se despidió de Claire con un ligero agitar de su mano en su camino a la puerta principal. Tomó las llaves de su coche antes de salir.

"¿En serio?" Claire asintió con la cabeza en respuesta mientras Brenda se acercaba a la cafetera. "¿Y qué es?"

"Henry Mueller es zurdo."

Arnold cerró la puerta y se acercó a la esquina donde solía aparcar su Camry. Tomó el asiento del conductor y lo sacó a la calle con un estado de ánimo incierto para enfrentar el día; su último día en el trabajo. El último día de una parte de su vida...

El primer día del resto de su vida.

.

* * *

**No soy dueña de ****Hey ****Arnold****!**

**No soy dueña de ****Toyota ****Camry ****o cualquier otra MR. ****Soy dueña de ****esta historia y**** los PO****. **

**Chief Financial Officer o CFO es algo así como el Director de Finanzas.**

**Chief Operating Officer u COO es el Director de Operaciones.**

**Chief Executive Officer o CEO es el Director General. Los menciono así debido a que es la manera en que son conocidos actualmente en todas partes.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. ****Mil gracias ****a todos los que ****se toman el tiempo ****para dejar reviews****: José Ramiro, Sweet-sol, hagotapia, Amelie, Nova por siempre, un invitado, GRIMMM, MarHelga y MimichanMC. ¡****Ustedes son los mejores, chicos! Como siempre, saben que responderé personalmente a sus comentarios.**

**Espero que ****también ****hayan disfrutado de ****esta entrega****.**

**Como comentario final hay algo más que me gustaría ampliar y creo que aquí es el momento y lugar para hacerlo. Es acerca del nombre de Dick. En inglés su nombre se presta para hablar en doble sentido, para ofender y para hacer chascarillos dado su significado y su uso coloquial. Urban Dictionary seguramente es más claro que yo al describirlo, pero haré el intento.**

**Dick es tanto un nombre personal (es el diminutivo de Richard), como también es un adjetivo calificativo que puede ser tanto ofensivo como halagador, depende del contexto en que se diga (cretino, maldito, idiota, imbécil, listo, abusado, chingón), y finalmente, también es una manera vulgar de llamar al miembro sexual masculino. Bien, en esta historia se usará varias veces en todos los sentidos que mencioné arriba. Aunque no siempre se puede, trataré de adaptarlos al español para que conserven la connotación adecuada, como ya hice en el capítulo 5, pero cuando no se pueda simplemente pondré entre paréntesis la intención o chiste. Espero que no haya problema. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí en esta nota.  
**  
**Hasta pronto****.**

**05 de septiembre de 2014****.**


	7. Park Avenue

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Siete**

**Park Avenue**

* * *

. . .

Arnold corría por las calles del Midtown. Estaba retrasado y su novia, Claire, seguramente estaba furiosa. La cita era a las tres; las tres y cinco eran en este momento, y aún le faltaban dos cuadras más para llegar. Afortunadamente la tarde era fresca por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por lucir sofocado y sudoroso debido al esfuerzo de estar casi corriendo por los últimos diez minutos.

Llegaba tarde porque había asistido a una entrevista de trabajo. Había una vacante en una gran empresa que parecía ser una gran oportunidad pero le habían cancelado después de esperar por un rato. Arnold había elegido ésta por encima de otra opción en una compañía de seguros, pero no tenía ganas de trabajar en una compañía de seguros, por lo que no lo lamentaba. Desgraciadamente sus esperanzas con respecto a éste habían debilitado. Resopló. Por lo menos no estaban totalmente perdidas aún. La entrevista había sido aplazada para el próximo lunes. Pero por ahora recorría apurado la calle 47, empujando neoyorquinos y turistas por igual con su curriculum sin usar en un folder bajo el brazo; luego exhaló pesadamente cuando por fin llegó a Park Avenue. Se volvió hacia el sur e hizo una pequeña pausa para admirar la vista.

Allí estaba; su destino. El imponente edificio atravesado en medio de Park Avenue. Tomó aire de nuevo antes de continuar. Así que este era el lugar donde Helga Pataki había estado 'escondida' durante todo este tiempo; el anteriormente conocido como New York Central Building; una de las más bellas construcciones de la ciudad. Increíblemente, no estaba muy lejos de Anderson Johnson Bailey y Asociados donde trabajó durante años. Y nunca había cruzado su camino con el de ella; ni siquiera tomando en consideración que Park Avenue era uno de sus paseos favoritos debido a su amplia calle y su florido camellón.

Finalmente caminando la última cuadra Arnold llegó a la esquina siguiente y atravesó la 46, corriendo hacia la entrada sin volverse para admirar las dos arcadas en que se tragaban el tráfico; o las esculturas y el famoso reloj en la parte superior de su base. No era momento para admirar edificios antiguos. Ni siquiera para ver dos veces el vestíbulo de los ascensores con sus cálidas y amarillas paredes de mármol oriental jaspeado. Arnold corrió hacia el primer ascensor abierto y pulso el 28.

Tomó su teléfono celular para ver los últimos mensajes de Claire.

.

_Reúnete con nosotras __en el piso 26__  
_

_._

_Parece que __la oficina __de Dave __está en el__ piso __28\. Vamos para arriba__._

_._

_Arnold__, ¿dónde estás__?!_

_._

Este último había sido enviada hace un minuto. Arnold se empujó el aparato dentro del bolsillo y miró la carpeta en sus manos. ¿Qué hacer con ella? Tal vez debió haberla tirado en uno de los muchos botes de basura que vio en su camino hasta aquí, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Era su currículum después de todo. Suspiró. Al darse cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer en este momento se concentró en el rápido ascenso del elevador.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso veintiocho y él bajó allí considerando el último mensaje recibido. Sin embargo, dos minutos más tarde estaba usando la escalera para bajar los dos tramos de escaleras que se había pasado. Parecía que Mueller Enterprises comprendía varios pisos, pero su recepción / entrada estaba en el 26, de acuerdo con un agradable señora de la limpieza.

Él no quería mirar el reloj cuando finalmente se abrió paso a través de las puertas de cristal. Se puso de pie en el mostrador de la recepcionista, pero en vista de que había varias personas adelante en la línea y nadie mirando, entró en las oficinas y se fue derecho a las escaleras situadas a la izquierda.

Las oficinas generales de Mueller Enterprises no eran muy diferentes que cualquier otra oficina que hubiera visto antes. Gente aparentemente trabajando. Un montón de cubículos y escritorios en el centro. Oficinas privadas a lo largo de las paredes. El color rojo oscuro de su marca registrada estaba presente, pero sólo en algunos detalles aquí y allá. Mientras Arnold subía las escaleras pudo ver la sala de café y algo que parecía ser un cuarto de descanso en la parte posterior. Un rápido vistazo le hizo darse cuenta que cierta rubia no estaba por allí; pero pensándolo bien, si ella era uno de los jefes era lógico suponer que su oficina estaba en un piso superior.

Pronto llegó a la planta 28 y lo primero que vio fue que el ambiente había cambiado. Aquí era más oscuro y las decoraciones eran más sobrias, más elegantes. Caminó en busca del nombre de David McMahon en las etiquetas de las puertas, pero no encontró nada. Pronto había recorrido toda la zona y lo único que consiguió ver fueron miradas curiosas y ceños fruncidos. Decidió salir de allí e ir de nuevo a la recepción por información. Caminó por el pasillo y luego rumbo a las escaleras de nuevo cuando se abrió una puerta en la parte de atrás. Una mujer salió de la habitación, pero entró en una puerta contigua inmediatamente. Él siguió su camino y estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera cuando alguien lo llamó. Un hombre joven, más joven que él, que había abandonado el mismo privado estaba caminando hacia allí; Arnold se detuvo y se volvió para ver su caminar afectado y sus muñecas demasiado flexibles.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" , preguntó con una delicada sacudida de su cabeza.

"Yo..." sin saber exactamente qué decir señaló su carpeta.

"¿Por qué recepción sigue enviándolos aquí? ¡Dios!" le preguntó a nadie y luego hizo una señal para que lo siguiera; Arnold obedeció hasta que se detuvo en medio del pasillo y pulsó el botón de un ascensor interno.

"Creo que…"

"¡Reclutamiento está en el piso 26! ¿Quién te dijo que podías subir?" el chico parecía que estaba teniendo un mal día. Su ceño era profundo y parecía estar al borde de la desesperación.

"De hecho estaba buscando a Da ..."

"¿Ya hablaste con Jean? ¿Llenaste la forma?"

"N ... no"

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" el tipo resopló de nuevo, a continuación, tomó la carpeta de Arnold de sus manos con autoridad y comenzó a leer. "¿Eres abogado?" preguntó después de un minuto, mirándolo de arriba abajo otra vez, como evaluándolo. "Hicimos un llamado para abogados hace dos semanas. ¿Por qué no viniste entonces?"

"No me enteré."

"¿Por qué viniste ahora?" preguntó de nuevo. Había dejado de leer el papel y lo miraba fijamente. "No hemos hecho un nuevo llamado."

"No vengo a buscar trabajo." extendió la mano para tomar su CV, pero el chico no lo soltó "Realmente vine buscando a David McMahon."

"¿Por qué?" frunció el ceño "¿Lo conoces? ¿Él te pidió que vinieras?"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos entraron una vez que varias personas se bajaron. El joven presionó el botón del piso 26. El ascensor sólo tenía botones que iban del 26 al 30.

"Lo conocí..." Arnold comenzó "Y no, él no me pidió..."

El joven le hizo una velada señal para silenciarlo, señalando con la mirada a la mujer que se encontraba apoyaba en la pared trasera del ascensor. No dejó de observarla con atención todo el tiempo que le tomó al ascensor cerrar las puertas; que en opinión de Arnold fue demasiado largo. Arnold miró a la mujer que llevaba un traje de negocios y el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño, y que estaba hablando por teléfono, parecía bastante malhumorada. La mujer colgó y levantó la mirada directamente sobre su compañero, obviamente consciente de su persistente mirada.

"¿Qué?" escupió con hosquedad "¿Vas a preguntar si ganamos el caso, o también quieres saber si en serio bailé con Dick?" Luego se volvió hacia los botones y pulsó de nuevo el 26. "¡La gente aquí debería hacer su trabajo en lugar de pasarse el tiempo leyendo revistas, por el amor de Dios!" soltó una risa cáustica.

El chico tomó un segundo para recomponerse a sí mismo, y luego habló lentamente, mostrando toda su corrección.

"En realidad- iba a preguntarle si todavía estaba contratando abogados" se meció ligeramente sobre sus pies.

"Por supuesto que aún estoy contratando abogados; necesitamos abogados. Justo vengo de la oficina de tu jefe, ¿pero de qué sirve quejarse si ustedes, chicos, prefieren elegir un largo par de piernas en lugar de experiencia!?" exhaló con fuerza y luego miró a ambos brevemente. "¿Por qué?"

Arnold contuvo el aliento. Ya se había dado cuenta de que era la mujer que vio en el baile hacía una semana; se veía muy diferente vistiendo un traje sastre. También había dado cuenta de que Mueller no era un lugar de trabajo, digamos celestial. Lo mismo que cualquier otro lugar.

Y, por último, también se había dado cuenta que era ahora un fortuito candidato...

"Tengo un solicitante," El chico le extendió los papeles de Arnold "Dice que es amigo de Dave." Arnold hubiera querido tomar la carpeta en el aire y salir corriendo. Él no había dicho que era amigo de Dave, para empezar, y ella sabía que no lo era. No estaba buscando trabajo en segundo lugar; bueno, en realidad sí lo hacía, _¡pero no aquí!_ ¡Él sólo vino para estar al lado de Claire! Ni siquiera estaba vestido para una entrevista... Bueno, en realidad sí estaba vestido para una entrevista. Llevaba puesto un traje azul. Exhaló.

Tal vez esto no estaba tan mal después de todo. Tal vez debería tomárselo con calma. Aspiró profundamente de nuevo, y se alisaba la corbata cuando la mujer levantó la vista de los papeles para mirarlo.

"¿Trabajaste en Anderson por cuánto tiempo?"

"Casi cuatro años," respondió mecánicamente. Probablemente este era el momento adecuado para dejar las cosas claras...

"¿Qué hiciste ahí?"

"Bueno..."

"Predominantemente... ¿Qué fue lo que más hacías?"

"Trabajaba con cuentas corporativas ... en la elaboración de todo tipo de contratos: Compras, fusiones, cooperaciones; cesiones. Redactando y analizando a fondo las obligaciones contractuales ..."

"¿Por casualidad conoces las regulaciones de comercio exterior?"

"Sí, las conozco bien"

"¿Políticas comerciales de países extranjeros también? ¿Asiáticos? ¿Sudamericanos?"

"Sí, así es." Arnold asintió. "Europeos también."

"¿Y qué tal las del mercado de valores?"

"Creo que estoy al día..."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró la hoja de papel nuevo. Arnold se devanaba los sesos. Si él hubiera sabido que iba a ser entrevistado para un puesto en Mueller ¿que habría añadido a su currículum? Mueller comprendía docenas de empresas. Y estaba comprando mucho últimamente. Todo tipo de empresas... de todos los tamaños... Locales y extranjeras por igual ... Se estaban haciendo de un importante flujo de efectivo debido a...

"También estoy actualizado en políticas de Recursos Humanos, Legislación Laboral y en..."

"Ya veo ..." ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos. El ascensor se abrió en el piso 26, pero ninguno de ellos salió. Nadie estaba esperando fuera para subir, por lo que permanecieron en su lugar. "Muy bien, mira..." se volvió a ver la parte superior de la hoja "... Arnold ..." hizo una pausa "Sólo tengo una última pregunta:" Arnold tomó aire sabiendo lo que seguía "¿Por qué te fuiste de Anderson? O… tal vez mejor debería preguntar: ¿Por qué te dejaron ir? "

"Fui yo quien renunció en realidad", afirmó de inmediato, pero luego se detuvo. Sabía que era en este momento cuando se venía la aprobación o el rechazo. Todavía creía que tenía que ser honesto; Simplemente era que no estaba seguro de cuan honesto debía ser; qué tanto la honestidad podía ser torcida. "Sentí que necesitaba... un tiempo fuera para enfocarme ... Supongo que estaba trabajando a lo largo de todo el espectro del Comercio que... necesitaba ... ajustar un poco la sintonía..." se detuvo. La chica lo miraba con fijeza; con un ligero ceño fruncido en su frente. "Sentí que era el momento adecuado para hacer una elección; para convertirme en especialista Si dejaba pasar más tiempo, creo que mi momento se habría ido; y la oportunidad desperdiciada."

"¿Qué te dijeron?" ella todavía lo miraba fijamente.

"Que no había tiempo para eso," el chico rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa seca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía unos ojos inteligentes. Arnold ya lo había notado. Se preguntó si ella había creído en su mentira ... que no era una mentira en sí. De hecho, desde la perspectiva adecuada, bien podría haber sido la historia real; si tan sólo hubiera ya elegido una...

"¿Qué pasa con este 'Buffet Jurídico'? ¿Estás todavía ahí?"

"No, ya no. Iba a ser sólo por un corto período de tiempo. Siempre lo supieron." Él se encogió de hombros "Fue algo para mantenerme ocupado."

"Sí. Las cuentas no dejan de llegar, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió de nuevo, con comprensión. Luego le echó un último vistazo rápido a la hoja y se la entregó al muchacho que Arnold casi había olvidado. "Apenas me estoy dando cuenta... Eres el... amiguito… de Helga, ¿verdad?" Arnold asintió. La velada insinuación de su voz lo hizo sentir incómodo. Al menos no había dicho _'__novio_' como Brenda y Claire antes; pero Arnold dio cuenta que esa declaración fue suficiente para que su compañero diera un pequeño salto. "¿Ella te dijo que vinieras?"

"No, no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces." Se sentía bien decir una verdad fácil.

"Cierto. No ha estado por aquí en un buen rato, de hecho." Hablaba como para sí misma; luego frunció el ceño "¿No estabas obligado a ver a Dave hoy?"

"Sí, lo estaba." Arnold asintió, sintiendo que estaba siendo demasiado formal, pero después de todo esto estaba resultando ser una entrevista de trabajo. "De hecho, iba en camino para verlo cuando me encontré a..." Arnold se volvió hacia el muchacho.

"Mark..." él se presentó a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué el CV, entonces?" preguntó la mujer.

"Para no contar una larga historia..." los labios de Arnold se curvaron en una sonrisa seca "Tenía una entrevista hace rato, pero fue cancelada."

"Bien," ella salió y caminó lentamente hacia el lado derecho del pasillo, donde había otro ascensor. Apretó el único botón que tenía. "¿Cuándo puedes empezar? ... Quiero decir, si estás interesado en un puesto aquí. Sé que no era tu plan original."

Arnold parpadeó dos veces y suprimió cualquier reacción adicional. Su contundente pregunta lo aturdió.

"Mañana..."

Ella sonrió. El chico a su lado resopló.

"Digamos el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Arnold asintió.

"Te veré el lunes entonces. Mark, tu sabes qué hacer. Después de que termines con él, envíalo con Greg, ¿quieres?"

"Por supuesto, Señora Tilly."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella entró. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y Arnold la vio regresar a su teléfono antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

.

"¿Así que eres amigo de la señorita Pataki?" el chico le preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos. Arnold tuvo que admitir que estaría sorprendido si no hubiera sucedido. Éstaba siendo conducido a uno de los primeros escritorios de la izquierda.

Miró a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos. Todavía no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente tenía trabajo? ¿En Mueller? ¿El mismo trabajo para el que Matt y Daphne habían aplicado hacía semanas; del que querían guardar silencio y se morían de ganas por obtener? Y él lo consiguió; casi sin esfuerzo. Todavía estaba aturdido.

Tal como lo había pensado cientos de veces antes, el verdadero problema con encontrar un buen trabajo estaba en la dificultad para ponerse en contacto con las personas adecuadas; las personas que tenían el poder de tomar las decisiones. Y él había tenido suerte. Fue completamente casual el encontrarse de repente cara a cara con quien parecía ser la persona adecuada aquí. De tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella ... de haberla impresionado con su curriculum y con su experiencia. Casualidad ... O tal vez era sólo cuestión de que tenían extrema necesidad de un par de manos extra.

* * *

. .

"¿Huh? Está bien si no quieres hablar. Pero no tienes que ser tan grosero," la voz amanerada lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

"¿Discúlpame?"

"Te estaba preguntando por Helga Pataki. ¿Estás de amigo con ella?" preguntó el chico mientras colocaba un formulario en frente de él.

"Lo estuve... hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños," sabiendo lo comunicativo que los lugares de trabajo solían ser, decidió ser cauteloso. No quería ser el chico nuevo que tenía su historia con uno de los jefes. Era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. "Fuimos a la escuela primaria juntos ..." e hizo una pausa para comenzar a llenar la solicitud "No la había visto en años"

"No me puedo imaginar el tipo de chica que pudo haber sido."

"Era buena onda..." Arnold sonrió "Muy lista ... mandona. La reina de los pasillos"

Mark se rió despreocupadamente.

"Pareces estar describiéndola en la actualidad... También está siempre poniéndole sobrenombres a las personas."

Arnold no pudo evitar reírse. Sacudió la cabeza recordando su nombre personal para él. Cabeza de Balón. No había sido llamado Cabeza de Balón en años.

"¡Así es! " Asintió mirando al chico frente a él. "Esa es la Helga Pataki que recuerdo."

"Parece que sigue siendo la misma, entonces." Hizo una pausa, empezando a rebuscar entre sus papeles "Me cae bien, ¿sabes? Es muy agradable, divertida ... Y estoy feliz de que ella y Henry estén finalmente juntos. Después de todo lo que él ha pasado. Merece ser feliz."

"¿Están realmente juntos?" Arnold levantó la vista, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Una curiosa expresión que la gente encontraba confiable y a la que acostumbraba sentirse atraída; una expresión que él utilizaba en su propio beneficio. Un abogado como él siempre necesitaba un arma secreta.

El chico se encogió de hombros y levantó las cejas en una expresión clásica de incertidumbre.

"Nadie lo sabe... pero siempre andan juntos y parecen felices. Pero, bueno, estaban todo el tiempo juntos y también parecían felices antes, ¿sabes? Pero ahora algo se alteró...". Se detuvo, pero luego, como si lo último que quisiera era el ser malinterpretado, agregó de inmediato "Aunque yo no estoy diciendo que actúan como pareja en público, ¿sabes? Nunca digas que te dije algo así porque ni yo ni nadie que conozca los ha visto alguna vez actuando, ya sabes, todos románticos o efusivos en público. Es sólo que es obvio que algo ha cambiado." se encogió de hombros "Para terminar con esto: el jefe parece feliz y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿no?"

"Eso es lo único que importa, tienes toda la razón." Arnold pronunció mientras regresaba al papel. Por alguna razón incomprensible sus entrañas se encogieron una vez que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

* * *

.

Cuando el papeleo estuvo listo Arnold fue enviado al Departamento Legal. Ya le habían dicho que el proceso de contratación no era tan informal y que se llevaría más de un día; sin embargo, podía venir el lunes para un curso de introducción y los convenios usuales. Luego fue enviado a ver a Greg, quien parecía ser la mano derecha de Deborah Tilly. Todo lo contrario con sus previas experiencias en este sitio hasta el momento, Greg resultó ser agradable. La nueva contratación parecía caída del cielo para él. Greg era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, parecía inteligente y era la primera cara naturalmente amigable que Arnold había encontrado en Mueller hasta ahora. Alguien a quien podía llamar propiamente colega.

* * *

.

Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de Claire. Había enviado un mensaje diciéndole la causa de su demora. Aunque nunca pensó que un inocente _'__Creo que __me dieron el trabajo_ " pudiera ser malinterpretado por completo. Claire casi le gritó desde la escalera cuando lo vio allí. Algunas cabezas se volvieron para ver, pero se fueron ignorados, mayormente, por suerte. Las mandíbulas de Claire y Brenda se fueron al suelo cuando les dijo por qué no podía irse con ellas ahora mismo. Ellas estaban pasmadas, pero muy contentas al mismo tiempo, y completamente deseosas de comunicar sus buenas noticias y escuchar las suyas. Así que el dúo abandonó el Edificio Helmsley con un plan en mente: ir a recoger la cena, algo de comida chatarra y unas cuantas cervezas; y luego volver a su apartamento y esperar la llegada de Arnold. Había demasiadas cosas para ser compartidas esta noche.

* * *

.

"¡Oh, Dios mío Arnold!" Claire se había cubierto la boca con su mano; sus ojos eran los más grandes que Arnold había visto nunca. Fue su primera reacción ante su llegada "Todavía no puedo creer que fuiste _contratado _por _Mueller_? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió? _¿CUÁNDO?__"_

Arnold se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza, lo que hizo obvio que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Después de la reacción y efusividad inicial, Brenda lo estaba viendo con una expresión en blanco.

"Todavía no lo sé ..." se recargó en su asiento "Realmente- realmente no tengo idea. Mi mejor conjetura es que ellos realmente necesitan personal. Greg me dijo que están inundados de trabajo; ¡Y que cada vez está peor! "

A Arnold le gustaría poder acostarse para ponerse a pensar y finalmente dejar que las cosas se absorbieran; o por lo menos le gustaría seguir hablando de su aventura en el ascensor y de todas sus conjeturas, pero las chicas tenían también un montón de cosas que contar de su día. Resultó que Dave había sido completamente serio acerca de su oferta y les había provisto de un presupuesto que iba a ser revisado mensualmente. Atender las necesidades de todo el distrito era su primer objetivo; un sueño que se convertía en realidad para Claire y Brenda.

Pero por suerte la conversación se mantuvo oscilando entre uno y las otras. Ellas escucharon con atención todo lo que él dijo; y ahora desde hacía ya un rato ellas habían monopolizado la conversación. Ahora estaban hablando de gente que no conocía, de las noticias más recientes, o aún acerca del Baile de la semana pasada ya que Vogue acababa de lanzar una edición especial fresca y brillante.

_"__Así que la simple invitada al Baile, __Deb __resultó ser__ la __Gerente del Departamento __Legal __en __Mueller__, __¿eh__?"  
_  
Arnold se echó hacia atrás, un poco mareado, y asintió con la cabeza. Las cosas se estaban volviendo borrosas.

_"¿__Y __dices __que no sabía quién__ eras cuando empezó a entrevistarte__?" _

Él negó con la cabeza entonces. Ella no lo había reconocido hasta más tarde; estaba seguro de eso.

_"¿Crees que Helga le __ pidió contratarte?__...__¿Tal vez?__"_

Helga ni siquiera sabía el tipo de abogado que él era. Esa era otra certeza.

_"¿__El Sr. __Mueller__, entonces?"_

_Brenda __interrumpió __entonces._

_"El señor __Mueller n__o e__stá en la ciudad en__ estos momentos. __Dave nos lo dijo__, ¿recuerdas? __Él y __Dick e__starían llegando de__ Singapur __mañana por la noche__." __señaló__._

Arnold recordaría al día siguiente la conversación. Bueno, parte de ella. Después de que la cerveza se hubo terminado Claire fue a la cocina para preparar unos 'Destornilladores'.  
_  
__"__Pensé que habías dicho __Margaritas...__" __Brenda __dijo __mientras tomaba __el vaso que __Claire le ofrecía__. __"Hablando de __Margaritas__...__. __Oí__ que Helga se__ encuentra en Brasil__, __por cierto. __Consiguiéndose un buen bronceado__.__"_

"¿Un bronceado?" _Arnold __casi se ahogó__. Claire lo__ miró __con los ojos entrecerrados__. Brenda dejó__ escapar una__ risa__ tonta y __sin sentido__.  
_  
_"¡Yo más bien diría que__ se está consiguiendo __un brasileño__!"_

_"¿Un brasi...__?" __empezó__, __pero cuando __ambas se rieron a carcajadas__e e hicieron __muecas de dolor se dio la vuelta__. __Mejor __no preguntar__._

_"¡Es una __depilación con cera__, __tonto__!" __Claire __se rió de él__. __Decir que estaba mareada se quedaba corto._

_Brenda __hipó__._

_"__Está allí __porque fue__ de__ coom- praaas. __Va a __comprar __una nueva empresa__. __Ella es la __responsable de la expansión__ de __Mueller__, ¿sabes?"  
_  
_"Agresiva-__ expansión, ¿recuerdas?" __Claire __se entrometió. __hablando entre risitas__. __"__A-gre-__si- va, __Brenda__. __A-gre- si-va__!"_

_"¡Tienes razón, __Maldita sea!" __ella tomó __un sorbo __de nuevo "__Expansión __Aggress-ssssiva __entonces. __Eso es lo que __dice la gente. Que es__tá allí __para comprar __una nueva empresa __y dejar a los pobres brasileños sin empleo__. ¡__Pobres__, pobres __brasileños__! ¡__La __perra está __allí y__ ellos __están indefensos__!"_

_"__Vete, __perra, __vete!__ ¡__Deja a los__ chicos __en paz__!"_

_Arnold __se reclinó en su __silla y __obligó a sus __ojos __y__ a __su mente __a__ abrirse __para ver __la escena __delante de él__; __para realmente __captarla__. ¿De dónde __sacaba __Brenda __toda esa __información? __¿Por qué__ siempre __parecía estar hablando __mierda sobre __Helga__? __¿Era __realmente tan __perra? __¿Se lo merecía__?_

_Él __no tenía idea. __Mark dijo que __le simpanizaba__; __que__ era __muy divertida__.  
_  
Era viernes por la noche y ellos tenían su propia fiesta. Era su fiesta, así que estaba bien. No hacían daño a nadie. No estaban siendo ruidosos; así que ningún vecino estaba quejándose, ¿verdad? Pero había algo más. Arnold como que se dio cuenta de que él era un invitado en _su_ fiesta privada. A veces era confusa la situación. Ellos eran una pareja y tenía una amiga cercana. Aunque a veces parecía como si se tratara de una relación a tres lados... o que había una pareja y un amigo forever-alone ... Eligió apagar su mente para evitar preguntarse quién era el amigo forever-alone. Todo lo que quería era su cama.

Dejó la mesa sin decir adiós y se fue a su dormitorio. Las chicas no iban a echarlo de menos, después de todo; habían empezado a hablar del oh-tan sexy joven Sr. Mueller de nuevo; su tema favorito de conversación últimamente. Henry, Dick y la Perra. Arnold resopló mientras se metía en la cama y se cubría con las mantas. Se sentía demasiado mareado como para molestarse en meterse bajo la ducha esta noche. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba tan cansado!

* * *

.

_Tenía un trabajo_, fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos de la noche. Sonrió y se volvió hacia su derecha. T_enía un trabajo. ¡En Mueller Enterprises, nada menos!_ No era un trabajo ideal, lo sabía, pero era real. A primera vista Deb parecía una jefa justa; y Greg estaba bien. Su Departamento Legal era enorme. Arnold contó más de veinte escritorios y una febril actividad llenaba el lado derecho del vigésimo noveno piso, donde estaban situados.

Mientras Arnold iba cayendo inconsciente se preguntó cuál sería su escritorio; su lugar de trabajo.

_¿Sería __uno __en la parte delantera __o uno __en la parte posterior__?_

_¿Entre __los __cubículos __o en un __privado__?_

_Se imaginó __a sí mismo __abriendo una de las __puertas __oscuras __casi __negras de las __oficinas privadas__ de __ese lugar. __Y una vez que__ la __cerraba y__ se __daba la vuelta __se encontró con __una chica __allí__; __una chica __con el pelo rubio __que__ le __llegaba a media espalda__. __Una chica que __nunca __dejaba de sonreír__._

_"__¿Por qué estás __aquí__?" __le preguntó__._

_"Para que me echaras de menos__...__" fue __su respuesta __ilógica __pero él no hubiera podido captarlo. __Todo lo __que veía era __el brillo de sus labios __al hablar. _

_Se acercó a __ella, __lentamente__, __temeroso de que desapareciera__. __Ella__ dejó __la __silla en la que __había __estado y caminó hasta el __escritorio de madera__; __sin prisa__, sin dejar __de mirarlo__... __sin perder nunca __la sonrisa. __Luego se sentó __allí__, __en la esquina de __la mesa..._

_Mientras __Arnold __conseguía acercarse se podía __oír el __rumor __de voces__, voces __de __otras personas__; __voces __antiguas__; __pero no __ quiso escucharlas__. __Estaba absorto mirando __la __forma en que sus __manos __alisaban __la tela de su __falda__; __luego vio como comenzaba __a jugar con __el dobladillo __de una manera __seductora__; __sus __labios se movían__, tentadoramente__. __Su __nueva nariz__, __recta __y con la punta __ligeramente __respingada l__e daba __una expresión __más suave, más atractiva. ¡Dios__! ¡__Era tan hermosa__! __Cuando __llegó a su lado__ ella __se inclinó __hacia atrás, __lentamente__, __hasta que su espalda __tocó la __madera maciza__._

_Un segundo __después ya estaba __encima de ella__. __Inclinándose __para besar __los __labios húmedos de color rosa__; __siendo abrazado__ por __sus largas piernas__; __rodeado por su __peligroso olor...__. __Él __la besó__. L__a tomó de __la cabeza __y la besó __apasionadamente__, saboreando __esos labios __suaves __que sabían __como el caramelo__. __Pero entonces, __tan rápido como __comenzó todo__, ella __dejó de __besarlo__._

_Se retiró para __mirarla y __lo que encontró __fueron __sus ojos azules__, __fijos __en los suyos, __que lo miraban con pesar__. __Sus largos __dedos __se veían pálidos __contra el azul __marino __de su camisa__. Levantó la vista __para encontrarse con sus ojos otra vez__. __Una expresión de __desesperanza y __el ceño fruncido __entristecían __ahora __sus facciones. Entonces__ le __prestó atención a __las voces__. __Eran varias es__as voces__..._

_"__... de que __actuaba __como loca, loquita, muy desesperada__...__"_

"¿Qué?"

_"__... __Pero__ es que era __demasiado tímida__... demasiado__ avergonzada__... tenía much__o miedo de __que me rechazaras__...__"_

_"Lo siento __\- __pero yo __no siento lo mismo por ti__...__"  
_  
_Se enderezó __y se giró __al oír __su propia voz__. __La habitación no era __una oficina __elegante __ya, sino una vieja aula__ de escuela poco iluminada__ y con __muebles __gastados y __suelos __grisáceos__. __Y la chica __frente a él __era la vieja y desgarbada __Helga__; __pero a él le parecía __hermosa, era la __chica más __bonita __que había __visto en su vida__; __con __sus grandes ojos __melancólicos, __su vieja __nariz __y __sus __labios brillantes__. __Esos hermosos __labios que __se __curvaban __en una __triste, __resignada __sonrisa._

_"__Lo sé. __Sé que __no __sientes lo mismo__ que yo__...es __solo que ... __no __quería terminar __otro año __sin decirte __que te amo__...__que he __estado enamorada de ti desde..."_

_"__¿Por qué __tardaste tanto__?"_

_Una __voz diferente __resonó __entonces y __Arnold __levantó la __vista para __ver a Henry __Mueller __de pie __detrás de la mesa __y quien los veía a ambos c__on una sonrisa __astuta__.  
_  
_"Para que me echaras de menos__" ella le __dirigió __una sonrisa __radiante __y __se veía preciosa __de nuevo__; __pero __luego se volvió hacia __Arnold __y su sonrisa __desapareció__. __"Lo siento __Arnold__, __ es que era __tan joven, tan __estúpida__...__Olvídalo, __por favor. Ya e__s __pasado...__Es algo viejo, __no importa __ya ...__"_

_"¡__Pero estaba equivocado!" __Arnold __gritó __antes __de que pudiera detenerse__. __"Siento haberte dicho __que __no sentía __de la misma manera__...__" __se acercó a __ella y __la tomó de __los hombros __ignorando __la reacción de __Henry __" ¡porque t__e amo!" __la besó __de nuevo y __ahora pudo sentir su __reacción__. __Ella __respondió a __su beso __con __fervor. __"¡__Te amo!" __murmuró __contra sus labios__.  
_  
"¿Qué?"

"Te amo."

"¡Oh, Arnold!" Arnold sintió el peso de alguien por encima de él y abrió los ojos, y se retiró, sobresaltado.

La cara alegre de Claire estaba frente a la suya.

"¡Oooh, cariño!" ella lo besó "¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. ¡Y te amo tanto también!"

"Claire ..." pronunció, medio dormido, medio sorprendido ... y excitado, sorprendentemente excitado.

Ella lo besó de nuevo. Arnold no dudó. Su cuerpo tomó el control. Él respondió a su beso con otro de la misma intensidad y la hizo darse la vuelta hasta que estuvo encima de ella.

"¿Estamos solos?"

Un destello brilló en sus ojos cafés

"Brenda está en el sofá. Pero no te preocupes. Está totalmente inconsciente. Nunca podría escuchar nada ..."

* * *

.

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! - No soy dueña de Vogue ni del Edificio Helmsley por supuesto. - Soy dueña de esta historia y los Personajes Originales.**

**Como dije antes, voy a enumerar los personajes originales de esta historia con la intención de evitar confusiones de nuevo. Algunos de ellos están aún por conocerse.**

**Ustedes no necesitan leer esto si no quieren o no lo necesitan. Esta lista va a ser añadida al siguiente capítulo también. Gracias a PresleyRox por la sugerencia.**

**Empecemos:**

**Claire: la novia de Arnold de los últimos tres años.**

**Brenda: Mejor amiga de Claire. A Arnold no le gusta demasiado.**

**Jenna: Es una chica de Relaciones Públicas, cuyo trabajo es la organización de eventos para el gobierno local, empresas y gente rica. Es amiga de Brenda.**

**Henry Mueller: Dueño de un grupo de empresas y jefe de Helga.**

**Dick Mueller: sobrino de Henry. Él es un miembro importante de la corporación de su tío.**

**Deborah Tilly (Deb): Bueno, ella es una mujer de cuarenta años, que hasta ahora es un asistente al Baile que acompañó a Helga y los Muellers. Vamos a ver más de ella a su debido tiempo.**

**David (Dave) McMahon: Trabaja para Mueller Empresas. Él es el hombre a cargo del Departamento de Asistencia Social. No es pareja de Deb. Sólo fueron al Baile juntos, como amigos. De hecho, Dave fue invitado a asistir sólo para que ambos señores Muellers no tuvieran que lidiar con gente de las organizaciones.**

**Eva: fue la chica elegida por Dick para hacerle compañía durante la noche. (Probablemente también algunas noches antes), pero lo que había entre ellos ya está muerto. Apareció en el capítulo 6. No vamos a verla de nuevo, espero.**

**Mark: un tipo de Recursos Humanos.**

**Greg: Subgerente del Departamento Legal.**

**Grace: Una ex-secretaria que se ha convertido en la mujer a cargo de la oficina. Ella conoce a todo el mundo, lo ve todo y ha estado en todas partes. (No se ha visto aún).**

**Daphne y Matt: Una pareja se ve en el capítulo uno. Ex compañeros de trabajo de Arnold.**

**Nuevos Personajes:**

**Stan: Mano derecha de Dick y Vicepresidente de Operaciones.**

**Mike, Marty, Woody, Ben, Kyle: Equipo de Operacione. Mike es el galán del grupo. **

**Personajes que no son mencionados en esta lista son menores y no serán vistos más que en un capítulo o dos.**

**Creo que eso es todo hasta ahora.**

**Agradecimientos a quienes leen y aun mas a quienes dejan reviews. GRIMMM, MarHelga, Geraldine Hatch, Turquoise Girl, Sweet-sol, Amelie, Raven Granger y a todos los demás. Mil Gracias a todos, en verdad.  
**

**Anoche no terminé de editarlo. Nuevamente toda la cursiva se pegó en una palabra larguísima de varios renglones, pero era demasiado tarde ya y no pude seguir. Una disculpa. **

**Y finalmente, veremos a Helga pronto. Aún no estoy segura cuan largo sea el siguiente capítulo; pero si no lo es tanto, es posible que allí ya no sólo la veamos, sino que consigamos hablar con ella.**

**Hasta pronto**

**26 de septiembre 2014.**


	8. Sala de Consejo

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Sala de Consejo  
**

* * *

. . .

Arnold se reclinó en su asiento, alzó la vista y estiró el cuello y los brazos. Le dolía el cuello. Había estado tan absorto en lo que estaba leyendo que olvidó cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la cornisa decorativa del piso veintinueve. No se había acostumbrado a la belleza de este lugar aún. Sus compañeros probablemente ni siquiera la veían ya, pero para él -que empezaba su tercera semana aquí - todavía era causa de admiración.

Nunca pensó que estaría trabajando en un lugar como este. No hace mucho fantaseaba con trabajar en un antiguo edificio, un lugar más clásico que un simple edificio moderno con fachada de vidrio, pero nunca soñó con trabajar en un emblemático lugar así. Las oficinas generales de Mueller se extendían a lo largo de cinco pisos; desde el piso 26, ocupada por los Departamentos de Recursos Humanos y Relaciones Públicas, al 30, donde los jefes tenían sus oficinas. El Departamento Legal se encontraba situado en el piso 29, junto a Finanzas.

Todo el edificio era una belleza. Desde los arcos del vestíbulo, pasando por los ascensores y terminando con las mismas oficinas; estaban llenos de pequeños detalles que lo hacían extraordinario. La elegancia del piso treinta era otra cosa. Arnold había estado allí un par de veces en la oficina de Deborah y podía decir que el lugar era excepcional.

Al menos, así era como Arnold lo sentía. Y así era como se lo había dicho a Claire, aquí y allá, cuando hablaban de su nuevo trabajo; algo que –por cierto- su novia encontraba bastante interesante. Habían estado hablando pedacitos de esto y de aquello durante las últimas dos semanas.

Arnold suponía que había varias razones para este particular -y más que usual- interés. La principal, probablemente, era el apoyo económico que obtenía de la empresa para su trabajo de caridad; seguido por el hecho de que ya había conocido a varias personas que trabajaban aquí; a que era todavía un tema de moda para ella y Brenda; y por último pero no por ello menos importante, a causa de su _ex__-__amiga_ Helga Pataki.

_. . ._

_"¿Qué podía decir de su trabajo allí?__"  
_  
-La primera pregunta fue la esperada

Bueno, hasta ahora había estado leyendo cientos de contratos. Había empezado con simples contratos de trabajo y luego había avanzado por todo el archivo de adquisiciones, compras y fusiones por los que Mueller había pasado en los últimos años. Toda su historia estaba ahora en la cabeza de Arnold. Bueno, casi toda su historia. La compra de Almacenes de Big Bob nunca pasó por sus manos.

Para ahora, su concepto de su nuevo empleador no era lo que había esperado. Henry Mueller no era este hombre poderoso en búsqueda de más y más poder sólo porque podía hacerlo. Contrariamente a la suposición usual, compraba las empresas, pero no las destruía. Por el contrario, las mantenía trabajando, y – tal como había hecho en el caso de Big Bob, las hacían crecer. Mueller había crecido también en el proceso; nunca permitiendo que una mala decisión lo hiciera perder el paso.

Henry había comenzado esta expansión hacía mucho tiempo, desde muy joven, de acuerdo con Grace, la matrona del lugar, y la había mantenido creciente por varias décadas más; todo por su cuenta. Inteligente, firme, conciso y siempre en control, era el concepto que de él tenía la gente alrededor. Y fue hasta hace muy poco que había empezado a ceder el control de la empresa en favor de sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo: _Dick_, el sobrino que había estado a su lado desde que entró a la empresa recién graduado, y cuya inicial relación con el tío fue incómoda, por decir lo menos, y que todavía podía llamarse problemática de vez en cuando; y _Helga __Pataki_, la chica que había llegado a su vida en el momento preciso en que esa mutua relación pasaba por su punto más bajo, y quien –de algún modo extraño- había llegado a ocupar un lugar que Dick nunca pudo. El lugar de Roger, el difunto hijo de Henry... A decir verdad, esta relación, la de Helga y Henry, también había mutado a través de los años, y no precisamente para mal.

. . .

_"¿Qué pasa con __todos esos chismes__?"_

Bueno, chisme había, como en todas partes. Arnold ya sabía quién era la más zorra de la oficina; y quien era el más lambiscón. Bueno, lambiscones, ya que eran dos. También había conocido a la chismosa número uno; su lugarteniente y dos o tres ayudantes. Arnold les deseaba larga vida a todos ellos, aunque se preguntaba cuánto durarían porque Daphne (una indiscreta chismosa por derecho propio derecho) estaba trabajando allí también.

Se la había encontrado en los pasillos en su primer día, para su mucho pesar y el _aparente_ deleite de ella. _(__¿No se decía que __Mueller __sólo __contrataba a los mejores__, se preguntó?)_ Era recién llegada igual que él, aunque ella había entrado una semana antes, pero Arnold estaba seguro de que su fama estaba aún por ser conocida en esta parte del mundo.

. . .

_¿Qué onda con el dilema Helga /Dick?_

-Claire se movió a una posición más cómoda en la que podía verlo además. Arnold vaciló antes de hablar del asunto.

Para ser completamente honesto, él no había oído hablar nada del asunto. Sucedía una de dos cosas, suponía. O era algo viejo y nadie hablaba ya de ello; o era algo que no atañía a la gente común.

Por supuesto que podría haber una tercera opción que no mencionó a Claire: y esta opción era que Helga no andaba por ahí, y no había andado por ahí durante tres semanas. Dick también se ausentaba de forma recurrente. ¿Tal vez los chismes acerca de ellos decaían y volvían a la vida en ciclos?

_. . ._

_¿Quién era __esta señora __'__Grace'?_

Grace ... mmm ... bueno, vaya que no recordaba su apellido ... era una mujer ¿de unos _sesenta_ años, tal vez? Ella era... no la reina... ni la matrona... no. Era algo así como la Reina Madre. Conocía bien todo lugar, conocía a todos y lo veía todo. Estaba a cargo del manejo de la oficina. Todo el mundo la respetaba. Cuando había dudas sobre cualquier cosa ella era la persona adecuada para aclararlas; incluso Henry Mueller le preguntaba acerca de cosas y procedimientos todo el tiempo.

. . .

_¿Qué clase de __persona es__ Henry __Mueller__ cuando __está en __la privacidad de __su reino__?_

-Claire parecía sentirse cómoda haciendo el interrogatorio; demasiado cómoda de hecho. Al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Arnold se preguntó si había errado su profesión.-

Bueno, primero que nada, era un gran caminador. Ver a Henry Mueller pasearse por las diferentes plantas y pasillos de la oficina varias veces al día no era inusual. Verlo acongojado por las muertes de su hijo y de su esposa era algo que nunca sucedía. Si a Arnold no se lo hubieran dicho, nunca lo habría sospechado. Henry era la imagen de éxito, la serenidad y la resolución. No se le veía como una persona que lamentaba su vida actual, incluso cuando sus seres más queridos no estaban ya vivos.

El Sr. Mueller senior era un hombre alto, de cabello plateado y unos setenta y tantos años que parecía y, de hecho, actuaba como alguien más joven. Era amable, atento, sociable y la mayoría del personal lo tenía en gran estima. Era el retrato del patrón perfecto. Pero - como su sobrino- tenía un aire de frialdad... una cierta dureza que, al menos en el caso de Henry, desaparecía cuando sonreía, cosa que hacía con bastante frecuencia.

Arnold generalmente le veía varias veces por día, andando por su cuenta, saludando a la gente (llamándolos por sus nombres), aunque el suyo, -el de Arnold es decir-, no había sido dicho por él hasta ahora, ni parecía reconocer especialmente su presencia. Le parecía a Arnold que no recordaba que ya se habían conocido antes, o que él era _'el __amiguito'_ de Helga en lo absoluto.

. . .

_Y __Dick__...__¿qué onda con __Dick__?_

-Claire se apoyó cómodamente en el sofá, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se mordió el labio. Esta vez ni se molestó en ocultar el placer que estas conversaciones le provocaban. Arnold suponía que todo este material iba a ser transmitido posteriormente con todo detalle a otro ávido oyente.

Dick ...

Para empezar, era huraño, rudo y -en completa oposición a su tío- generalmente no sonreía. Una expresión hostil estaba plasmada invariablemente en su rostro, lo que le había ganado la fama de ser difícil. Arnold no sabía qué pensar de él todavía. Se había encontrado con él un par de veces por ahí, y lo que había visto de él era... _confuso_.

La primera vez fue en la escalera - que Arnold prefería por sobre el lentísimo ascensor- y ya estaba llegando al rellano antes del siguiente tramo cuando alguien abrió una puerta, pasó de prisa junto a él haciéndolo tropezar y siguió su camino, dejando una sombría y hostil sensación detrás. No había habido ningún _"Disculpa"_ o _"__¿Estás bien?_" que suavizara la situación.

La segunda vez que Arnold lo vio fue en el piso 28, hablando con su asistente. E incluso cuando estaba dando órdenes, era la primera vez que Arnold lo veía hablando con alguien y portarse bastante educadamente; cualquiera podría decir que era una conversación normal. Luego, cuando se fue se encontró a Grace por el pasillo y comenzaron a hablar y a bromear. También eso dejó una sensación extraña detrás, por cierto, y no sólo a él.

La siguiente vez Arnold estaba hablando con Greg en medio del pasillo cuando él pasó y saludó con un cortés _"__Hola __Greg,__"_ a su compañero, quien le respondió con el recíproco y sociable _"__Hola __Dick__"_. Esa fue una escena que Arnold vio repetirse más tarde con algunas otras personas de cierta posición en la empresa. Hubo varios _'__Hola __Grace__'_, _'__Hola __Deb__'_, o _'__Hola __Dave'_ y así por el estilo. Parecía que los saludos eran una de las pocas convenciones sociales a las que Dick sucumbía.

Para terminar pronto, Dick era un personaje extraño. Era alguien que dividía opiniones. Algunas personas lo odiaban, algunas personas le temían, algunos lo admiraban y algunos otros –chicas principalmente- lo amaban. Pero una cosa cierta acerca de él era que la mayoría del personal lo evitaba. Arnold no había tenido la oportunidad de decidir nada por sí mismo aún. No había hablado con él, al menos no todavía. Y no lo veía tan a menudo como veía a Henry por ejemplo, quien tenía tratos en todas partes y con todo el mundo. Dick visitaba el piso 28 con frecuencia debido a que era el lugar donde su equipo trabajaba.

* * *

. . .

Con todo, su lugar de trabajo y el trabajo en sí eran... _agradables_. No podía llamarlos de otra manera. El resto de los compañeros en el departamento habían formado un buen equipo de trabajo. Greg siempre parecía abrumado, pero eso parecía ser parte de su personalidad. Como sospechaba, Deb era una buena jefa. Medida, concisa, nada temperamental, y tenía un excelente sentido del humor que lamentablemente no dejaba ver tan a menudo como debería.

A Arnold le habían dado un escritorio en un cubículo y un montón de papeles para leer por ahora. A veces se sentía como si estuviera haciendo trampa porque su carga de trabajo había sido más bien ligera en comparación con el resto del personal que trabajaba más pesado, pero nadie se quejaba, ni se admiraba -o molestaba. Daphne, por ejemplo, estaba ayudando al Departamento de Recursos Humanos y se la pasaba tipeando contratos todo el santo día, pero a él Deb le dijo que iba a ser alimentado con abundante información al principio, y que luego lo iban a necesitar al máximo.

A veces Arnold temía eso; a veces sentía que podría no ser tan bueno como ellos suponían que era. Pero, luego, todo lo que estaba leyendo eran cosas legales que entendía perfectamente. Había varias cosas tan específicas que requerían consultarse, pero aparte de eso sentía que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

Y sobre el aspecto social, Arnold ya estaba haciendo amigos. Ya había almorzado junto con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Él y Daphne también habían almorzado juntos un par de veces. Ella se sentía aliviada de que alguien más que conocía hubiera conseguido trabajo aquí, ya que su novio Matt no lo había logrado.

Claire siempre la optimista le decía que todo estaría bien muy pronto...

Y también continuó su inquisitoria...

Preguntando sobre _Helga_.

.

Antes de que él proporcionara alguna respuesta le dijo que también tenía algunas preguntas para ella.

_._

_¿Habría algún __problema ahora que__ iba a __trabajar con __ella?__  
_  
Su respuesta fue no. Pero admitía su mente la traicionaba a veces y le hacía preguntarse qué pasaría _si._..

_¿Qué __pasaría si__? _ Le había preguntado él levantando una ceja rubia.

Helga había estado enamorada de él cuando eran niños... ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidía que aún le gustaba y… trataba de conquistarlo?

_Bueno,_ Arnold se había encogido de hombros, _eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo;__ la __gente cambiaba __y...__y, además,__ según __su amiga__, __corría el rumor de __que __Helga__ tenía __una relación __con __Henry__, __¿no era así__?  
_  
Sí... pero no de acuerdo a Grace, según me has dicho.

_Eso era verdad. __Pero __Grace __sólo __estaba asumiendo__. __Al __final del día, __ella no sabía nada__ en realidad, al igual que el resto __de ellos_.

¿Así que aceptas que la posibilidad de Helga coqueteando contigo existe?

Arnold exhaló _laaargo._

_Siendo completamente honesto, él no creía que__ fu__era __material__ como __novio para __a__lguien como __Helga__; la __Helga__ actu__al.__ E__staba muy fuera__ de su liga__. __Un hombre __inteligente __como él __estaba __consciente de ello. __Además..._

Aun así ella podría intentar...

_Además..._ \- continuó ignorando su interrupción - _si ese fuera __el caso__, __si por alguna __extraña razón__ resultaba que __Helga __estaba interesada __en __él,__ él no lo estaba. __Tan simple como eso__. __Él tenía una __relación __con ella y __no estaba interesado en__ andarla traicionando. __Eso era todo__.  
_  
Claire se había movido incómodamente -probablemente no del todo convencida- en sus brazos y él decidió voltear las cosas sólo para ponerle fin a esto. Estaba cansado y quería dormirse ya.

_Considerando posibilidades__, había __una __mayor __posibilidad __de que fuera __ella __quien pudiera __ser seducida más fácilmente __por __alguien de __Mueller__. __Para empezar__, ya __parecía estar __fascinada por __Henry__. Le __preguntaba por __él todos los días...__"__  
_  
Claire le restó importancia soltando un gruñido despectivo y él continuó.

_Y __él sabía que ella __hablaba__ con __Dave a diario. Y __no __precisamente acerca de __negocios__. L__o sabía__. __Ella no debería __siquiera tratar de __negarlo..._

Arnold contuvo el aliento. No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera un gruñido.

Decidió entonces seguir cuando ella lo interrumpió.

Ella le aseguró que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. No tenía ningún interés en ninguno de ellos. Admitía que era interesante conocerlos en el contexto social; o en el aspecto que incluía su trabajo de caridad, pero nunca podría estar interesada en ninguno de ellos en el aspecto romántico. Y eso era todo lo que iba a decir al respecto alguna vez.

Él podía continuar ya.

. . .

Era el turno de hablar de Helga Pataki.

Muy bien, -pensó por un segundo mientras exhalaba - ¿_Qué hay de__ Helga __Pataki__? __¿Qué __sabía de ella__?  
_  
Para empezar, Helga había estado ausente durante su primera semana de trabajo en Mueller. También había estado ausente la mitad de su segunda semana ahí; fue hasta el miércoles por la mañana cuando llegó para encontrar un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la recepción. No tuvo que preguntar a la recepcionista para quien eran porque ella ya estaba respondiéndole a otra persona.

'Para Helga, por supuesto." Había resoplado "De su incansable admirador."

Arnold se preguntó cómo diablos tenía un admirador que se atrevía a enviarle flores a su oficina, un lugar donde Henry siempre estaba cerca. Por supuesto, no pudo encontrar una respuesta. Su incansable admirador resultó ser 'Lucca', el tipo con el que fue a la boda Gerald y Phoebe. Lucca era en realidad 'Luke', y era un alto ejecutivo de algún tipo que trabajaba en el mismo edificio, unos pisos más abajo. Arnold se encontró con él más tarde, en el ascensor, -que como quiera utilizaba cuando tenía que subir más de tres pisos – llevando una única rosa roja y disparando esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya a quien quiera que volteara a verlo.

Aun así, Arnold no llegó a ver Helga ese día, ni el siguiente, ni tampoco el Viernes. La semana terminó y él sólo sabía que había llegado porque Finanzas entró en un frenesí de actividad, y porque oyó su voz al otro lado de la sala.

_"__¿Cuál bronceado__?!__"_ había resoplado con desdén _"¿Realmente__ se imaginan que __todo __Brasil es __Río?!__ ¡Agarren __un libro __de vez en cuando__!" _

Arnold no pudo dejar su lugar aun cuando se moría por hacerlo. Sería torpemente evidente si se levantaba y caminaba hacia el pasillo sólo para verla. Algunas personas ya sabían que él era "_el __amiguito_" del pasado de Helga y eso hacía la opción aún menos posible.

. . .

Más tarde ese día Grace llegó hasta su escritorio y colocó un caramelo frente a él. Arnold frunció el ceño al ver la barra cuadrada de dulce de cacahuate.

"Helga los trajo para el equipo." le guiñó un ojo mientras pasaba "Siempre lo hace."

Y siguió entregando alrededor las golosinas de azúcar. Arnold la observó marchar. Grace era el corazón de la oficina. También gustaba del chisme, como todo el mundo, pero era demasiado discreta cuando se trataba de los Jefes. El hecho de que Arnold había conocido previamente a Helga la hacía mostrar una descarada preferencia por él, muy por encima del resto de los recién llegados.

_Y eso era __todo lo que había que decir sobre __Helga __hasta ahora.__  
_  
Claire hizo un ruidito con la garganta para hacerle saber que entendía.

Pero Arnold ya no era tan ingenuo, ni tan denso. Sabía que no estaba contenta. Y luego llegó a la conclusión de iba a tener que enfrentar todo de nuevo; sus velados celos; su agresión pasiva. Estaba apenas comenzando. Claire querría saber todo sobre su interrelación con Helga de ahora en adelante.

Así que había decidido que no iba a seguirle el juego esta vez. Y empezaría con restringir la información que soltaba sobre Helga. Y mantener bajo la superficie el más mínimo sentimiento que pudiera desarrollar por la rubia cuya simple voz era capaz de distraerlo hasta el punto de hacerlo incapaz no sólo de continuar leyendo, sino de comprender el más simple de los documentos.

. . .

* * *

:

Era lunes por la mañana y parecía que Arnold finalmente había comenzado a trabajar. Un montón de documentos llegó a su bandeja de entrada a primera hora de la mañana y era su responsabilidad revisarlos, ver de qué se trataban, avisar de lo urgente a Greg y luego actualizar los archivos. Sus conocimientos sobre la mayoría de los casos seguía siendo superficial pero había algunas cosas que conocía bien.

Sabía lo que era un Presupuesto: dinero; por lo general era necesario archivarlo; no era urgente. Sabía lo que era una Resolución, o un Pronunciamiento; algo que no sólo debía ser revisado sino también notificado a Greg, lo más pronto posible. No había visto a Greg en un rato así que varios documentos estaban esperando en la esquina de su escritorio.

Arnold se preguntaba si esta era la forma en que sus jefes decidieron "educarlo" sobre los casos en los que estaban trabajando actualmente, ya que estaba resultando ser un buen método. ¡Vaya que lo era! Un par de días más y sería un experto. También se preguntaba...

El teléfono de su escritorio sonó y él levantó la vista de la pantalla de su computadora para ver el viejo aparato negro que emitía el sonido. Casi lo vio vibrando. Arnold respiró hondo antes de contestar.

"Legal"

_"¿__Arnold?"_ Era la voz de Deb, quien soltó una exhalación de alivio. "_Gracias __a Dios que estás __allí. __Llamé a __Greg y a __Norman p__ero nadie __contesta.__" _

"¿Quieres que los busque?"

_"__No, __eso no importa __ahora__. __Necesito un favor__, __Arnold__. __El archivo de __Kansas, ¿lo tienes __ahí?__"  
_  
"Sí, acabo de trabajar con él." Arnold contestó buscando en el montón de expedientes a su derecha.

_"__Dime que la __Resolución __del __pasado viernes __ya __está ahí__"  
_  
"Acabo de archivarla"

_"__Gracias __a Dios__!"_ su alivio era evidente _"Necesito __ocho __fotocopias de __ese documento__, y las __necesito aquí__ lo más pronto posible. __¿Podrías __hacer eso por mí__?"  
_  
"¿En la Sala de Consejo?" ella confirmó "Voy en camino."

_"__Gracias __Arnold__. P__or favor, __date prisa__."_

* * *

. . .

Tres minutos más tarde Arnold abría la puerta y entraba al pasillo. Vidrio estampado, paredes grises oscuras y decoración en rojo y negro le dieron la bienvenida. Caminó derecho de la Sala de Consejo. La secretaria de Henry Mueller lo observó acercarse y asintió cuando señaló la carpeta.

"La Señora Tilly está esperando. Puedes entrar."

_"__¿YO?"_ Arnold casi gritó. La chica mostró una sonrisa entendida, y luego asintió.

"Te espera a ti," se encogió de hombros, dejando su asiento "Pero está bien. Entiendo si eres tímido..."

"Nah, está bien. Yo iré."

"¿Seguro?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Arnold se dio la vuelta. La Sala de Consejo se sentía ominosa. El cristal esmerilado de sus paredes hacía imposible ver algo, solo formas vagas. Llamó suavemente y empujó la puerta. Localizó a Deb inmediatamente en el segundo asiento a la derecha y ella asintió, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Se encaminó derecho hacia ella, luchando para evitar mirar a alguna otra parte, a _alguien más_; mostrando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de ser real. El corazón le latía ensordecedoramente; sus ojos estaban ciegos a cualquier cosa que no fuera Deb. Pero en un instante, todo pasó a un segundo plano cuando escuchó algo más allá de los latidos de su propio corazón.

Una voz; la voz de Helga.

"Está escrito ahí. ¿Quieres que lo lea para ti?" su tono era austero. "Pittsburg Steel Profiles es una empresa..." empezó con un ritmo monótono.

"Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso. Lo que cuestiono es tu criterio para elegir precisamente estas tres opciones. Y nada más. ¿Sabremos alguna vez lo que se queda fuera? ¿Y por qué se queda fuera?"

Arnold giró mecánicamente para verla, sentada en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño; una blusa marfil bajo una elegante chaqueta azul marino y estaba mirando directo a la persona sentada frente a ella.

"¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?" Ella miró a su interlocutor con incredulidad. "¿Te pregunto yo… acaso... por qué eliges un sistema sobre otro para implementarlo en una empresa determinada?"

Deb terminó de revisar el archivo que Arnold trajo y luego observó el montón de fotocopias.

_"__Por favor, __Arnold__, repártelas,"_ pidió en voz baja.

"Podrías hacerlo en cualquier momento," Dick respondió con amplio regodeo.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Helga giró a la derecha, para ver a Henry sentado a la cabecera de la mesa "¿Realmente necesitamos pasar por esto?"

"¿Cuál es tu punto, Dick?"

Arnold comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa. Dudó por un segundo qué camino seguir, pero decidió comenzar por la izquierda de Deb, el siguiente asiento estaba ocupado por Dick que había comenzado a hablar de nuevo. Afortunadamente nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención a él. Continuó con la entrega de una copia a Henry en la cabecera de la mesa y luego fue hacia Helga que seguía viendo a Dick mientras hablaba, así que lo dejó en la mesa, delante de ella...

"¿Por qué eligió solamente estas tres empresas? Una fábrica de acrílicos en Brasil? ¿Perfiles de acero en Pittsburgh? ¿O una maquiladora de ropa en _Bangladesh_...?"

"En la India." Helga le corrigió.

Arnold continuó con el resto de personas. Parecían ser accionistas y no sólo directivos.

"¿Tiene que ser uno de ellos?"

"No tiene que ser uno de ellos necesariamente. No está decidido aún. Votaremos, como de costumbre" uno de los hombres en el otro lado de la mesa respondió. Dick lo miró con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Pero confiamos en Helga porque ella ha hecho buenas elecciones antes..."

Arnold siguió su camino mientras Helga sacudía su cabeza con desdén y volvía a hablar.

"Ese no es el problema de Richard, Jerry." Ella sonrió con una mueca "Sólo está exhibiendo su disgusto, como de costumbre. Su queja es porque solo traje empresas 'grises'; nada sofisticado. A él le encantaría que hubiera empujado esas puertas anunciando que vamos a comprar Bugatti… Embraer... o... "

"¿Por qué siempre estás tratando de ridiculizarme?" Dick preguntó exaltado.

"¿Por qué estás dando voz a mis pensamientos?" ella respondió de inmediato, con agudeza.

"¿Es eso, Dick?" Otro de los hombres preguntó.

"No puedo decir que estoy feliz de ver las opciones que trajo este año..."

"Nada te hace feliz," Helga dijo en voz baja.

"Bueno, no estamos aquí para ser felices. Estamos aquí para hacer negocios. Negocios que nos hacen ganar dinero, y si Helga las trajo a la mesa estoy seguro de que hay una razón para ello." Henry pronunció, enderezándose en su asiento. La mesa quedó en silencio.

Arnold terminó su trabajo y fue al lado de Deb. Le preguntó en voz baja si lo necesitaba más y ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como agradecimiento. Él asintió.

Mientras Arnold rodeaba la mesa y salía no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia Helga y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio mirándolo. Sus ojos azules taladrando los suyos, sorprendida, inquisitiva; un ligero ceño cubría su frente. Pero no dijo nada mientras su vista lo seguía hasta que él ya no pudo seguir viéndola más.

Arnold llegó a la puerta, salió y exhaló; dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Aspiró el aire ruidosamente y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la escalera. Se apoyó en ella una vez que se cerró detrás de él. Su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte. Podía jurar que cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca podía oírlo. Respiró, adentro y afuera; y otra vez de nuevo; luego apoyó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la madera, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que ella iba a estar allí; por eso temía a entrar en la Sala de Consejo cuando sabía que una reunión se llevaba a cabo. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Pero más que nada, estaba sorprendido y enojado consigo mismo porque no pudo contenerse. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un bobo adolescente? Con las rodillas temblorosas, las palmas sudorosas y toda la cosa sólo por una chica que él despreció hacía mucho tiempo; una chica que le ofreció su amor y él lo rechazó; una chica cuyos ojos azules aún le acosaban; unos ojos azules que su inconsciente todavía relacionaba con amor verdadero, con amor puro. Con amor eterno.

* * *

. . .

Una hora más tarde, estaba finalmente terminando con el correo. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Su encuentro con Helga quedó en el pasado y ya era capaz de seguir trabajando a pesar de esa momentánea incapacidad. Se había dado cuenta de que verlo a él también la había alterado, y eso le hizo sentir tan bien.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza cuando un nuevo correo llegó. Gruñó, y se tomó su tiempo antes de enderezarse para alcanzar el mouse y abrir el mensaje recién llegado.

_'__Helga __Pataki__'_, decía.

Se apresuró a hacer clic sobre él, y el mensaje se abrió un segundo después. Arnold parpadeó repetidamente después de leer las pocas líneas en la pantalla.

_"__Hey __Arnold__,_

_¡Qué sorpresa __encontrarte __aquí__! __Deb __me dijo __cómo te __encontró __milagrosamente __mientras ambos bajaban en el Sr.__ Calmoso. ¡Vaya chica suertuda! ¡__Mira __que encontrar a__l único y__ original Cabeza de Balón __allí! __¡Enhorabuena!_

_¿Qué estarás haciendo__ a la hora d__el almuerzo, a propósito?__ ¿__No tienes planes__? __¿Qué te parece si me__ encuentras a__ la 1:15 __en el Luna __Nueva __para ponernos al día__? Hazme __saber __tu respuesta __lo antes posible__ o tú te lo pierdes__.__ ¡Discúlpame, s__oy __una mujer muy ocupada__!_

_Helga __G. __Pataki__  
__Director Financiero__  
__Mueller __Enterprises__  
_  
Iba seguido por su número del trabajo y su teléfono celular. Las miró por un segundo; a las palabras parpadeantes delante de él. El recuerdo de sus ojos azules lo hizo tragar en seco. _¡Qué m__anojo de nervios__ ni qué ocho cuartos!_ Luego se fue a la parte superior de la página para hacer clic en '_responder_'.

.

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de Bugatti, Embraer o cualquier otra TM / MR mencionada aquí**

**Gracias a ustedes que dejan comentarios: José Ramiro, Geraldine Hatch, Hogotapia, TurquoiseGirl18, Milanh, GRIMMM, Sweet Sol, MarHelga y Miss Cerezo. Sus reviews son muy bien recibidas y muy apreciadas; me hacen sonreír y me animan a seguir adelante. Bienvenida de regreso, a propósito.**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso. A veces me siento tan abrumada con el trabajo y las responsabilidades que creo que nunca podré escribir de nuevo. Afortunadamente el tiempo para escribir finalmente llega. Por desgracia, no es tanto como me gustaría.**

**También quiero anunciar a los hispanohablantes que voy a traducir otra historia. Es una historia de Heidi Patacki de nuevo, llamada "Something Wicked". Para aquellos de ustedes que no lo han leído (en Inglés, por supuesto) Los animo a hacerlo.**

**Enlace: después fanfiction punto net slash va:**

**s/2092537/1/Something-Wicked**

**Es una gran historia, muy apropiada para esta próxima temporada de Halloween y ustedes va a encontrar diversión, romance... y _algo __más_ ahí. Para aquellos de ustedes que ya la conocen los invito a redescubrirla. Estoy segura de que la disfrutarán de nuevo. Mi agradecimiento a Heidi está aquí: _¡__Muchas Gracias __Heidi__!  
_**  
**A los Lectores en español. Son tres capítulos que contaré en aproximadamente en diez días. Espero terminar en Halloween.**

**22 de octubre 2014.**


	9. Luna Nueva

**Cohete a la Luna  
Capítulo Nueve  
Luna Nueva  
**. . .

* * *

Luna Nueva era un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a tres cuadras del Helmsley. Greg le había dado instrucciones a Arnold para llegar, así que a la una con quince minutos se detuvo un instante frente a las puertas de cristal para checar rápidamente su imagen antes de abrirlas y entrar al lugar. Uno de los camareros vino de inmediato a su encuentro.

"¿Mesa para uno, señor?", El hombre de cabello oscuro y rasgos hispanos le preguntó mientras Arnold se alisaba la corbata.

"No. De hecho, yo voy a encontrarme con una amiga aquí", miró alrededor del salón casi lleno mientras resoplaba para reprimir su nerviosismo" Helga Pata ... "

"_Ah_ \- Miss Pataki," el hombre asintió y señaló hacia delante "por aquí, señor."

_¿Ya estaba allí?_ Arnold maldijo para sus adentros. Se vino casi corriendo por nada. Quería ser el primero en llegar. Exhaló, preguntándose si estaba listo para reunirse con ella. Su rápida e irreflexiva respuesta a su correo se sentía pesada en el estómago. En poco tiempo llegaron al final del pasillo y giraron a la izquierda encontrándose de inmediato enfrente de una pequeña mesa en la zona más tranquila y más oscura del restaurante. Su llegada fue tan repentina que Helga levantó la vista de su teléfono celular, sorprendida, y se puso de pie - como un acto reflejo.

"¡Hey!" Soltó ella.

"Hola ..."

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Arnold estaba extendiendo su mano, estrechando la de ella y dejándola ir. Un segundo más tarde tuvo la impresión de que estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, probablemente incluso de besar su mejilla, pero su abrupto saludo la detuvo. Rodeado por el recuerdo que lo había besado en la mejilla en aquel Baile se maldijo. Cuando reaccionó, ella ya estaba tomando su asiento de nuevo, y estaba lanzando una mirada furtiva a su teléfono.

"¿Le apetece algo de beber, señor?", Preguntó el camarero.

Arnold parpadeó y se volvió para ver la mesa.

"Lo que sea que ella esté bebiendo estará bien", respondió.

"Limonada, ¿azúcar regular?" El camarero preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí, por favor," El tipo asintió y se fue.

"Gracias Ruy." Helga habló, dirigiéndole un vistazo, a continuación, se giró hacia Arnold "Sólo un segundo, Arnold, por favor."

"Tómate tu tiempo." Arnold dibujó una sonrisa hueca. Parecía que estaba en medio de algo. Aprovechó de este lapso para observarla a detalle.

Así que esta era Helga Pataki, su ex verdugo; la chica que lo había llenado de expectación. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño suelto tal como lo había llevado en la mañana; y cuando se puso de pie Arnold vio que llevaba un vestido de color marfil que le llegaba a las rodillas y que realzaba sus caderas agradablemente. La chaqueta azul ahora estaba colgando de un estante detrás de ella. Su nariz era exactamente como la recordaba de su sueño; con la punta graciosamente respingada. Él frunció el ceño.

Este era la misma vieja Helga de su infancia, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Aquella Helga era impetuosa y ruda, y esta era el epítome de la feminidad y la gracia. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Porque no era sólo la nariz, él podía asegurar. Su voz era la misma, pero su presencia, su actitud no podían ser más diferentes. Ahora ella sonreía todo el tiempo -bueno, cuando estuvo discutiendo temprano con Dick no lo hacía -; era agradable, educada; la gente alrededor hablaba maravillas; decían que tenía un extraordinario sentido del humor. La vieja Helga era abrasiva, y desagradable, y siempre estaba a la defensiva.

¿Qué le había sucedido a la antigua Helga? Se preguntó de nuevo. La vio mordiéndose el labio al sonreír mientras releía lo que escribió antes de enviarlo.

.

"Así que, Arnold ..." ella comenzó después de que el camarero llegó con su bebida, además de las cartas. Justo ahí, ella lo hizo de nuevo. Dirigió una sonrisa al hombre quien no pudo marcharse más felizmente. "Nunca pensé que alguna vez te vería de nuevo -y justo ahí, ¡en la sala de juntas! El viejo Cabeza de Balón repartiendo papeles como un simple ayudante. Te juro que pensé _'Vamos a echar un vistazo al nuevo juguetito de Deb' _cuando, bam, ¡eras tú!"

"¿El nuevo juguetito de Deb?", preguntó, levantando una ceja; no queriendo hacer juicios prematuros sobre sus palabras, - o sobre la reputación de Deb.

"Olvida que lo dije" se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero luego añadió, probablemente debido a que su profundo ceño fruncido no desapareció "Sólo estoy bromeando. Es un chiste local entre Deb y yo. No es la gran cosa".

"Yo ..." vaciló.

"¿No me digas que sigues siendo el viejo y bonachón Sr. Shortman? ¿Ese chico bien intencionado que siempre hace el bien y se siente insultado por una simple broma?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

_'Ya tengo treinta ahora'_ quiso contestarle, pero sabía que sonaría ingenuo. ¿Era realmente tan patético? Se preguntó mientras la vio inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento y tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Probablemente se estaba preguntando si todo esto había sido una buena idea.

"Estoy feliz de escucharlo." Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, luego se inclinó poniendo sus antebrazos en la mesa. "¿Qué estabas haciendo buscando empleo a tus ... _treinta_?" Preguntó ella, tomando el menú, pero aun observándolo. "No sé por qué, pero pensé que serías el tipo de persona que se mantenía fiel a su primer empleo."

Arnold parpadeó, preguntándose si debería sentirse ofendido.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No estoy segura." Ella entrecerró los ojos. Arnold sintió esa incomodidad de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Estaba haciendo que ella se esforzara demasiado? ¿Estaba siendo hostil?

Era lógico pensar que después de más de diez años de no verse, y prácticamente cero contacto, la gente la pasaba mal tratando de volver a conectarse. Tal vez ella también lo sabía, y por eso estaba tratando con tanto empeño de iniciar una conversación. Ella debía ser un experta, dada su posición; pero vaya que estaba siendo abrasiva, o al menos así era como él la sentía. Pero, bueno, Helga solía ser áspera, y grosera, y era una mujer con mucho poder en la actualidad. Tal vez era sólo que la vieja Helga estaba todavía alrededor.

Además debía reconocer que adicional a todas estas circunstancias, él estaba demasiado nervioso - _¿demasiado predispuesto, tal vez?_ – como para relajarse y disfrutar de ver a una vieja amiga.

La volvió a mirar y notó que ella estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero su mirada era franca.

"Mira ..." empezó

"Supongo ..." ella también había comenzado, pero luego se detuvo "Adelante Cabeza de Balón," allí estaba, esa sonrisa de nuevo; tal vez sólo era que él estaba pensándolo demasiado "Tu hablaste primero."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sintiendo los músculos de la cara tensos se preguntó si no había sonreído hasta el momento.

"Pero tú estabas hablando antes. Yo te interrumpí, "

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro "Si insistes, -" vaciló por un segundo, "No quise ser ofensiva. Lo siento si te hice sentir de esa manera," se encogió de hombros, tomando el menú en sus manos y mirándolo brevemente "Lo que quise decir es que siempre pensé que eras... leal... confiable. No te veía como alguien que estaría saltando de puesto en puesto. Y lo digo en el buen sentido. Creo que me gustaba eso – del viejo tú".

"¿Qué exactamente?", Arnold se inclinó hacia adelante y le ofreció una sonrisa medio coqueta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo "No me sentí ofendido, por cierto, pero gracias por preocuparte" añadió, sin perder el contacto visual.

"Mi Dios, Arnold! ¡Mírate nada más! Te has convertido en todo un Don Juan! "

"¡No, no es cierto!"

"¡Vaya que sí! Pero pierdes el tiempo aquí, amigo. Ya no soy la misma boba que era cuando tenía diez años y me enamoré de ti"

"¿Por qué te desenamoraste de mí, a propósito? - ¿Cuándo?"

_¡Tenía una pregunta completamente diferente en la punta de la lengua!_ Arnold parpadeó; sus oídos retumbaron. No podía creer que acababa de preguntar eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

"¡Dios mío! ¡Cuánta arrogancia!" Helga soltó una carcajada "¡Crecí, por el amor de Dios! "

"¿Eso es todo?" Arnold se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento, tratando de recuperar el control.

Ella asintió, sin dejar de reír, mirándolo con incredulidad.

"¿Cuándo? No lo sé. '_Santo que no es visto, no es venerado'_, supongo." Se encogió de hombros otra vez "Recuerdo, años más tarde, haber estado enamorada de un chico en la universidad-" se detuvo de improviso y perdió su sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasó?" Arnold preguntó curioso, interesado... recuperando un poco el control.

"Papá murió." Ella pronunció. Arnold asintió.

"Dejaste la universidad"

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Sí, - nuestro '_amor_' no sobrevivió la distancia," ella permaneció contemplativa durante unos segundos, pero luego se sacudió y añadió de una manera más enérgica "Él era un poco nerd, ¿sabes? Su mamá me adoraba porque yo le quitaba de encima a los bravucones. ¡_Vaya ironía_! "

Arnold se rió; pensó que era más una risa de alivio porque su pequeña reunión no se sentía incómoda ya, y no porque entendiera toda esa cosa de la ironía.

"¿Porque también lo maltratabas?" aventuró.

"Por supuesto que lo maltrataba. Yo era la bravucona mayor de ese rumbo, creo que nunca dejé de serlo. No sé cómo se las arreglaron ustedes para aguantarme durante tanto tiempo." Su voz resonó. "En mi defensa he de decir que él amaba ser maltratado."

Arnold suspiró con nostalgia. Sólo podía imaginarlo. ¿Acaso él amaba el ser maltratado? Lo que recordaba eran los viejos y buenos tiempos ... que nunca volverían.

"Escuchándote hablar de nerds me hiciste recordar a Brainy," Arnold dejó su ensoñación y habló con plena consciencia -Helga había lanzado otra furtiva mirada a su teléfono. Recordar los viejos tiempos había funcionado para él antes - en este caso recordar a los chicos y chicas de la clase del Sr. Simmons – por lo que prosiguió. "Me pregunto en que andará estos días"

"Brainy... ¿te refieres a Burt?"

"¿Burt?" Arnold frunció el ceño. Helga asintió, con la vista puesta en el menú en frente de ella.

"Ese es su nombre. Burt... alias Brainy, está trabajando para Hollywood ahora. Le ha ido bien".

"¿En serio?" Helga asintió de nuevo, alzando la vista en el menú para mirarlo "¿Es actor?"

"¡Dios nos libre!" resopló "Aunque es bastante guapo, ¿sabes? Creó una serie de televisión que tuvo éxito hace unos años. Todavía trabaja en ello; su cuarta temporada - o quinta - o algo así ".

"¿En serio? ¿Qué serie es? ¿Lo ves? "

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Algo para los niños. Y no la veo de hecho. Ya casi no veo la televisión. No hay tiempo libre ya." Hizo un mohín.

"Eso es una pena."

Ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Tengo que elegir cuidadosamente mis entretenimientos hoy en día."

"Creo que sé de lo que estás hablando", soltó un suspiro.

"Toma tu elección ahora", pidió ella después de una pausa. Arnold frunció el ceño y ella señaló la _carte –du -jour_ "Ruy va a estar aquí en cualquier momento y es mejor estar preparado. Es medio gruñón, "ella sonrió.

"¿Lo es?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza. Mientras estaban en ello, leyendo el menú, ella le preguntó sobre su vida.

No era una historia muy larga – Arnold le advirtió - antes de comenzar a hablarle de su vida en la universidad, su viaje de mochilero por todo el mundo; luego pasó sobre sus empleos anteriores en una enumeración rápida, y terminó hablando acerca de lo que había estado haciendo en Mueller hasta ahora mientras revisaba el menú. No mencionó a Claire. Helga no le preguntó. Sólo permaneció en silencio escuchando. Cuando se volvió a verla de nuevo, había puesto su menú en la mesa.

"¿Qué vas a pedir?" le preguntó.

"Ensalada de pollo al coco," ella lo señaló en el menú.

"¿Es eso español?"

"¿Quién sabe? - A mí me gusta. Si quieres probar algo español deberías pedir la paella. Es realmente buena. A Henry le encanta. "

A Henry por supuesto

"Vienes con frecuencia a este lugar?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Dos veces o tres veces por mes."

"¿Comidas de negocios?"

Esta vez, sacudió la cabeza.

"Con Henry" respondió: "Siempre que es posible almorzamos juntos; aunque solemos ir a comer a su casa. ¡Vaya cocinera que tiene!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí! Esa mujer es la mejor. "

"¿Dónde está él ahora?" Arnold se preguntó si era debido a la ausencia de Henry que ella estaba con él hoy.

"Está en una reunión-almuerzo con su club de amigos ricos." Dibujó una sonrisa "Se reúnen dos veces al año para ver quién es el hombre más rico de la ciudad".

"¡Oh, vamos!"

"¡En serio! ¡Todo lo que hacen es presumir y comparar su dinero!" Dibujó montones con las manos.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Arnold rió "No conozco a Henry tan bien, pero no puedo creer que sea ese tipo de persona."

Helga seguía riendo, pero luego asintió mirando más allá de él.

"Tienes razón. No es ese tipo de persona. Sólo estoy bromeando".

"Lo sabía."

"Pero eso no significa que el resto de esos tipos sean igual. Siempre presumen, lo digo en serio".

El camarero llegó, y ellos pidieron sus órdenes. Helga pidió su ensalada de pollo y él ordenó la paella.

"Voy a confiar en ti," dijo mientras el tal Ruy se marchaba "aunque esa paella lucía peligrosa."

"No comas todo el marisco del plato y ya está." Ella se encogió de hombros "Eso es lo que hace Henry."

Arnold reprimió un rodar de ojos. ¡Vaya jefe que tenían!

"Pero el marisco es la mejor parte del plato", se quejó.

"Bueno, supongo que tú lo puedes comer si gustas. Tienes razón. Henry se tiene que frenar por sus niveles de colesterol y su mala circulación. Pero tú eres un hombre joven, saludable; - puedes comer todo el marisco que quieras ".

"¿Está Henry enfermo?"

"Mmmm, no en realidad. Pero tiene que tener cuidado. Y de hecho lo hace, la mayor parte del tiempo. Camina mucho. Y su cocinera conoce sus necesidades y no lo consiente. Además, suele ser cuidadoso al comer fuera; aunque a veces se consiente de más y come _wurst_ (salchicha alemana)". Su teléfono vibró y ella se volvió a verlo. "Mira," se lo mostró "Pidió salmón hoy, no un filete de costilla rebosando grasa, ¿eh?"

Su teléfono mostraba espárragos, un trozo de salmón y arroz en un plato muy adornado. Arnold se sorprendió de ver al siempre tan formal Henry actuando como un frívolo adolescente en una reunión importante.

"No pienses mal de Henry." Ella señaló su teléfono mientras enviaba un gigante pulgar levantado "Él dice que todo el mundo actúa así. De hecho, por eso me pidió que le enseñara a utilizar Messenger y Whatsapp, porque donde quiera que va todo el mundo excepto él lo hace".

"¿En serio?" Arnold se sorprendió. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Y al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de que la relación entre Helga y Henry –romántica o no- era de hecho muy cercana "¿No sabía cómo usarlo? ¿Whatsapp que quiero decir? "

Helga se burló.

"Henry es alérgico a la tecnología... Corrección-" suplementó "- lo _era_. Ahora es como un niño con juguete nuevo".

"Parece que lo quieres mucho."

Helga levantó la vista para mirarlo. Esos ojos azules de sus sueños lo miraban en directo; a menos de medio metro de distancia. Pero estos ojos no eran los mismos. Su mirada era más profunda ahora; - más astuta, más fría. Eran los ojos de una mujer madura; alguien que ya no albergaba sentimientos por la persona en frente de ella. De hecho, lo estaban como midiendo, como si se preguntara que tan confiable era.

"Henry es la persona más importante para mí en el mundo entero. Por supuesto que lo quiero."

"¿Cómo familia?"

"Más que familia, tal vez." hizo una pausa "Amo a Miriam, y por supuesto amo a Olga y a sus hijos, pero sólo los veo muy de vez en cuando. Aunque bien, en el caso de Miriam la veo más a menudo..."

"¿Dónde viven? Quiero decir, todos ustedes desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra después de todo. Supe que vendieron la casa en Hillwood." Arnold se regañó cuando se dio cuenta de que había cambiado la conversación. Debería callarse y dejarla hablar libremente.

"Mamá la vendió. Después de que las tiendas se fueron nada la ataba a ese lugar."

"¿Por qué las vendiste?" Otra cambio en la plática, - impulsado por él de nuevo. _¿Era su alma de abogado haciéndose cargo?_

Ella soltó un suspiro profundo y su mirada se perdió en la distancia.

"¿Por qué tan curioso?" Preguntó ella después de un rato, tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

"No lo sé. Me pareció extraño. Supe que no estabas muy conforme con encargarte del... _legado_... de tu padre... sin embargo te quedaste ahí para salvar el día".

"Legado...," repitió ella. "¿Supiste eso?" le preguntó entonces "Ni siquiera estabas en la ciudad en aquel tiempo."

"Bueno, no estaba allí, pero la gente siempre habla de esas cosas. Todo el mundo en Hillwood conocía a tu padre".

"Todo el mundo excepto yo," murmuró para sí misma. Arnold frunció el ceño. Se preguntó qué respuestas habría de obtener de ella y qué dudas permanecerían siendo un misterio. Estaba seguro de que no la volvería a oír a hablar de este último desliz otra vez.

"Bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo," ella recomenzó más vivaz; respondiendo a su pregunta anterior "Se puede decir que me hicieron una oferta que no pude rechazar. Aceptaron mis condiciones. Me dejaron..." lo pensó dos veces "... salirme con la mía. Henry estaba actuando con tanta benevolencia que sospeché que algo turbio estaba sucediendo tras bambalinas, pero en ese momento me sentía tan aliviada... – con ser liberada..." tomó aire de nuevo. "Yo estaba sola... sin ninguna ayuda... lidiando con tanto... y siendo tan joven e inexperta que - vi una salida y la tomé." Helga lo miró por un momento y luego añadió "Debo añadir que Miriam no estaba mejorando en lo absoluto y que Olga no era de ninguna ayuda... ella tenía sus propios problemas que resolver. Tal vez la yo de ahora hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes, pero en aquel entonces yo sólo necesitaba dejar ir todo... y además Henry juró solemnemente honrar el nombre de Bob."

Parecía que había cumplido su palabra. Los Almacenes del Gran Bob eran conocidos en todo el país.

"¿Resultó que había algo turbio detrás?"

"No," respondió inmediatamente Helga, pero luego inclinó la cabeza y añadió "... y sí... Es extraño. Probablemente Almacenes del Gran Bob fue la empresa que tardó más en recuperar todo lo que pagaron por ella en toda la historia de compras de Mueller, pero al mismo tiempo ..." Se interrumpió.

"¿Pero al mismo tiempo?" Preguntó él, recurriendo a esa expresión que usaba cuando quería hurgar en los secretos de la gente, pero debería saber que Helga no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

"Uno nunca sabe todo lo que está en juego..." se encogió de hombros, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa, decidiendo responderle a pesar de estar perfectamente consciente de sus intenciones. "Las tiendas son hoy en día una de las empresas más exitosas del conglomerado, Arnold; baja inversión, alto flujo de efectivo. Henry sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo en ese entonces, incluso cuando yo no lo veía. Y antes de que empieces a pensar en lo listo que eres –ya sabes, por hacerme contarte todo esto- déjame decirte que lo estoy haciendo sólo porque te recuerdo como un hombre de honor, y porque decidí confiar en ti. También porque me imagino que está siendo preparado para las grandes ligas, pero -"

"¿Grandes ligas?" Él preguntó - su corazón brincándose un latido, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y continuar.

"Pero sobre todo -, porque sé que firmaste un Acuerdo de Confidencialidad que estás obligado a observar." Ella terminó. Arnold parpadeó. "Sí, Arnold, esto siguen siendo negocios. Y sí, Arnold, dije Grandes Ligas. Tú no va a estar haciendo trabajo rutinario aquí. Deb te está preparando para que trabajes directamente ya sea para Henry, para Dick o para mí."

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Deb te dijo algo? "

"No," ella tomó otro sorbo de su bebida "ella no lo hizo. Me lo acabas de decir tú al contarme que has estado leyendo todos esos contratos. ¿Crees que Mueller deja que cualquiera meta sus narices en este tipo de cosas?"

Arnold se quedó en silencio por un rato, contemplativo. Muy bien, debía admitir que tenía sospechas... pero sospechas no eran certezas. Así que Helga le estaba diciendo que iba rumbo a la cima de nuevo, sin darse cuenta...

¿Por qué? ¿Estaba preparado para eso? ¿Lo quería? Reflexionó en lo que el camarero se acercó con sus platos. Observó a Helga hablar con él. Su jovial sonrisa bordeaba coquetería.

Esta era una nueva Helga, completamente diferente a la que él conocía. Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, esta Helga no era nueva; probablemente había estado por ahí durante años, sólo que él no la había visto. Esta era una chica alegre, hermosa, llena de vida, con un toque de la vieja Helga. De repente, Arnold se encontró a sí mismo extrañándola.

Después de que el camarero se fue decidió comenzar su interrogatorio con todo el montón de cosas que habían estado en su mente durante tanto tiempo; y también con las nuevas preguntas que se planteó después de su encuentro en el Baile hacía casi un mes. El tiempo no se detenía.

"¿Has visto a alguien además de Brainy últimamente?"

"Bueno, en realidad no lo he visto." Ella tomaba un trozo de pollo con costra de coco de su ensalada.

"¿No?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y Arnold la vio comer el pedazo de pollo que lucía delicioso. Para evitar ser visto como un tipo raro que observaba su boca mientras comía, él se volvió hacia su propio plato para hacerse cargo de un camarón; luego tomó una cucharada de arroz. Mmmm ... Su plato era delicioso. Arnold pensó que debía ser una tortura verse obligado a dejar la mayor parte de los mariscos y la carne a un lado; aunque debía confesar que había más que suficientes mariscos y carne en su ración.

"No, no lo he visto," ella finalmente respondió. "Me envió una solicitud de amistad a través de Facebook y lo acepté. Me acordé de que éramos medio amigachos cuando acabamos el octavo grado."

"¿En serio?"

Ella asintió. "Me encantaba su sentido del humor. Es extraordinario. - ¿Puedes creer que me propuso matrimonio?!"

"¿Qué _QUÉ_?" Arnold casi escupió el bocado de arroz que estaba comiendo.

"¡Me propuso matrimonio!" Helga se rió, "Uso sus personajes de la serie en la propuesta. Fue muy creativo, debo admitirlo. Es un genio".

"No puedo creerlo." Arnold se detuvo "¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?"

"Me casé con él." respondió con indiferencia.

Arnold se congeló por unos segundos.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"¡Doi! ¡Por supuesto que estoy bromeando! ¿Qué iba a hacer? – ¡Casarme con un tipo al que no he visto en años y que vive en el otro lado del país ?! "

"¡Dios, no puedo creerlo!"

¿Qué tal el Brainy?! Mira que hacer una propuesta de matrimonio a larga distancia...

Arnold resopló.

"Pareces frikeado"

"No puedo creerlo. Quiero decir, supongo que es difícil de creer dada toda esa seriedad".

"Sí", ella asintió. "Bueno, aparte de él sólo sigo viendo a Phoebe, y a Rhonda. Fui a Hillwood en febrero para el bautizo de Minerva. Y acerca de Rhonda, la veo..."

"¿Qué tu qué?! ¿Ya la bautizaron?" Helga asintió, y luego levantó las cejas; aparentemente dándose cuenta de que no había sido invitado hacía apenas un momento "¿Eres su madrina?" Ella asintió con la cabeza otra vez, lentamente. Arnold frunció el ceño. No fue requerida su presencia.

"Su padrino fue Jaime O..." añadió. Mirándolo fijamente continuó: "Oye, no te sientas mal, Cabeza de Balón." Ella dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa. "Tal vez no debí haberlo mencionarlo. No me acordaba que no estuviste allí. Pero escuché a Gerald diciendo que tú serías el padrino de su futuro niño – junto con Timberly- " sonrió" –quien también estaba molesta por haber sido dejada de lado. ¡Tienes suerte! ¡Timberly es una hermosa chica!" Entonces se detuvo, volviéndose hacia su plato" Phoebe dijo que estaba feliz de que sólo hubiera dos hermanos y dos mejores amigos porque no estaba dispuesta a ser la madre de tres. ¡Dios! Nunca pensé que los bautizos fueran tan complicados" terminó de manera casual, efectivamente restando importancia a sus potenciales sentimientos heridos.

"Bueno, -" él resopló. Pensándolo otra vez, como que recordaba a Gerald llamándolo para preguntar si iría a visitar la ciudad pronto, pero no podía recordar claramente.

No, eso no era del todo cierto, pensó segundos más tarde. Arnold se recordó a sí mismo quejándose de su trabajo... y recordó estar celoso de la alegre matraca de su mejor amigo al hablar de su encantadora hija.

Bueno, eso ya estaba más allá de arreglo inmediato. Ya se haría algo al respecto más adelante.

Este era el presente. Helga estaba justo en frente de él. Su teléfono celular sonó.

"¿Qué decías de Rhonda?" Continuó haciendo caso omiso al aparato.

"Rhonda... ella está trabajando para Vogue, supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿no?", Arnold asintió "Bueno, también vive aquí en Downtown. Nos reuníamos una vez al mes para almorzar juntas. Pero ahora nos reunimos mejor para cenar. Siempre que es posible – los viernes de la tercera semana del mes es nuestra noche".

Él sonrió al ver su entusiasmo "Es genial que sigas viendo a una de tus mejores amigas"

"Sí, es agradable. Rhonda es como una hermana"

"Hablando de hermanas - ¿qué ha sido de tu verdadera hermana?"

"¿Olga?" Él asintió "Ella vive en California con su marido, Malcolm; sus dos hijos, George y Pam; con un gato y dos perros, creo. Le está yendo bien".

"Recuerdo haberla visto embarazada en el funeral de tu padre"

Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez más; luego frunció el ceño.

"Sí, ella estuvo allí a pesar de que la estaba pasando muy mal en ese entonces... lidiando con la muerte de papá y el problema de-"

"También tú la pasabas mal en ese entonces, si mi memoria todavía funciona"

Se volvió a verlo; su mirada se ensombreció

"Sí," ella suspiró "Fue difícil... pero fue aún más difícil para ellas dos. Mamá..." Hizo una pausa, mirándolo de nuevo "Sabes que mamá estaba teniendo problemas de alcohol en ese entonces, ¿verdad?" Arnold asintió "Bueno, ella se puso peor. Casi enloqueció cuando papá murió... Y luego, el embarazo de Olga se complicó. Esa fue una época muy dura. En mi mente todo lo que recuerdo está emborronado. Lo recuerdo como el lío que queda después de un desastre natural o algo así"

"¿Fue un ataque al corazón?" Ella asintió "¿Supongo que fuiste tú quien tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo?"

"Alguien tenía que hacerlo," exhaló "Era tan tonta. ¡Estaba estudiando Literatura, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué sabía yo de negocios?" Resopló "Afortunadamente Bob me había llevado al trabajo antes, así que tenía una idea de lo que hacer, aunque marginalmente. Por lo menos tenía algo para empezar ".

"Escuché que hiciste bien las cosas; tomaste algunas decisiones acertadas. Cambiar de los teléfonos celulares a la electrónica fue genial".

"Bueno, no sobreviviríamos siendo intermediarios de un solo producto; trabajando con una sola empresa. Lo que necesitábamos era atrapar más clientes, aumentar nuestros ingresos".

"Así que abriste otra tienda en Dakota del Norte..."

"Sí, - ¿lo supiste?" ella levantó las cejas "¿Sabes que fue allí cuando llamé la atención de Mueller?" sonrió "Me metí muy adentro de su territorio" se rió entre dientes.

"¿Fue cuando Henry se acercó con la propuesta que no pudiste rechazar, supongo?" le preguntó, visualizando la situación.

"Se puede decir - aunque no fue exactamente así," una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

"Yo no sabía que ellos eran de Dakota del Norte, ¿lo son?" Arnold frunció el ceño. Se reprendió a sí mismo. Una vez más se había hecho una pregunta que hacía que la conversación tomara otro camino.

"Sí, lo son. Vinieron a la gran ciudad hace relativamente poco tiempo" Helga tomó este nuevo hilo fácilmente.; luego añadió: "Papá los conoció desde entonces, en Dakota del Norte. Alguna vez fue su empleado".

"¿En serio?"

Ella sólo asintió de nuevo y se quedó pensativa por un rato. "Trabajó para la tienda de muebles que los viejos Muellers tenían. Recuerdo a papá taladrándonos siempre con su cuento de cómo comenzó en el almacén... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo," se interrumpió entonces.

Arnold recordó un sueño en el que Bob le contaba algo así. ¿Lo había oído en alguna parte?

"Creo que Bob fue un hombre inteligente... que aprendió a hacer el trabajo."

"Supongo. Eso es lo que dice Henry," sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa "Suele decir que ha habido sólo un Bob Pataki-"

"También hay sólo una Helga G. Pataki," agregó. Helga lo miró. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica.

"También lo dice"

"¿Qué es todo este ruido acerca de tú y él? ¿Es realmente tu novio? "

"¡Dios mío! ¡Qué pregunta tan grosera!" Ella se burló "¿Alguien te pidió que vinieras a preguntarme esto?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Respondió inmediatamente "Es sólo que..." ella lo observaba con una expresión divertida, pero no eso no era todo... ¿Estaba enojada?

"¿Es sólo que...?" Lo incitó a seguir adelante.

"Es sólo que me parece extraño que... que tú y él..."

"¿Qué? Que seamos una pareja? ¿Por qué? ¿Por la diferencia de edad?"

"¡No!" Él negó con la cabeza "Es sólo que... tengo la impresión de que lo ves como a un padre..." _¡Mierda!_ Cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Por qué había asumido algo así? ¡Él no la conocía en absoluto!

Cuando levantó la vista ella se había recargado en su silla y lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable.

"Eso estuvo mal. Lo siento." Comenzó.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas?" le preguntó, fría.

"Yo - Yo no sé lo que pienso. Los he visto a los dos y... -" exhaló "Mira, lo siento... No sé por qué dije eso. Sé que no es mi asunto..."

"No es asunto de nadie"

"Lo sé"

"Y nadie tiene el derecho de venir a preguntar algo así... o de pedirle a alguien que venga y pregunte"

"Nadie me lo pidió..."

"No se sientas como si le debieras un favor a alguien, Arnold. Eres un recién llegado; Probablemente ya fuiste bombardeado con porquería. Hay una gran cantidad de información falsa acerca de nosotros circulando por ahí. Amo a Mueller, pero sé que esto es en algunos aspectos un entorno contaminado. No sé por qué la gente cree que tiene el derecho a saber, a preguntar, o incluso a suponer-" Arnold levantó la vista para dejar claro que nadie le había pedido nada, pero ella continuó, ignorándolo "-algo que no es de su incumbencia. No afecta ni sus vidas ni sus puestos de trabajo. Los asuntos de Henry sólo le importan a él. Los míos son mi negocio. Los de Dick son sólo suyos, y así con el resto de la gente. ¿Entendido? "

Él asintió con la cabeza. "No entiendo por qué estas asumiendo..."

"Porque ha ocurrido antes. El chisme aquí es tan intenso que a veces nos preguntamos si estamos lidiando con algo más. No sé, probablemente no debería estar hablando contigo de estas cosas, pero me parece que te has ganado la estima de Deb y yo te recuerdo como un chico razonable. No me gustaría verte en medio de la gente equivocada; no sin que estés advertido. No te estoy pidiendo que te pongas de nuestro lado. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que mantengas los ojos abiertos".

"¿Qué es lo que sospechas?" le preguntó, preocupado. Helga se encogió de hombros, pensando probablemente que había hablado más que suficiente por un día. "¿Qué hay alguien ajeno aquí tratando de dañar a la empresa?"

"Bueno, -"

"Porque lo que he oído es lo normal, chismes... bueno, y la sospechas habituales levantadas por la gente debido a la conducta publica de Henry contigo,"

Arnold se preguntó si el brillo que vio en sus mejillas era rubor.

"¿En serio?" Ella frunció el ceño; no había nada más en su conducta que ayudara a Arnold a confirmar que se sentía avergonzada "¿Nada acerca de Dick, de mí, y de nuestra eterna lucha para demostrar quién es el más calificado para la sucesión?"

"Bueno," comenzó Arnold. Dudó por un segundo si debía decirle todo lo que Brenda había dicho, pero Helga ya se inclinaba hacia adelante para escuchar su relato. "A decir verdad, tengo que decir que sí he oído algo así, pero no fue aquí..." Y siguió relatando lo que había oído. Se preguntaba si podría ser posible que hubiera alguien malintencionado por allí cuando Helga lo interrumpió.

"Mira, Arnold, realmente no quiero escuchar el resto del asunto. Es vergonzoso que tuvieras que escuchar algo así cuando ni siquiera trabajabas aquí. Es una pena que ese tipo de información esté por ahí, siendo repetida por personas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, con todo el respeto para tu novia y tu amiga; pero supongo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto".

"¿Así que no es cierto?"

"Por favor, Arnold, no seas tan bobo" se rió.

"Pensé que tú y Dick tenían una relación difícil"

"No, en lo absoluto." Ella agitó la mano con indiferencia.

"¿Quieres decir que ustedes dos se aman como hermanos?"

"¡Hey! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!" ella exclamó, ahora sí se veía avergonzada. Arnold frunció el ceño, divertido "Pero, de hecho, nos has descrito bien hasta cierto punto."

"¿Quieres decir que son como hermanos?"

"Más bien como hermanastros." Ella lo corrigió "Tenemos nuestras diferencias y nos peleamos, eso es cierto, pero eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿no es así?" parecía aliviada de haber encontrado una comparación.

"Dímelo tú. Yo no tengo hermanos." Él sonrió, recordando la pelea de la que fue testigo en la mañana" ¿Quieres decir que él es como Olga solía ser? "

"¿Dick?" Ella levantó las cejas "Nop. No, en absoluto" Entonces hizo una pausa "Bueno, tal vez sí," frunció el ceño "Quiero decir, admito que hay esta cosa tipo rivalidad para captar la atención de los 'padres'; y admito que podemos causarle algunos dolores de cabeza a Henry; pero, y este es un gran pero, Henry no se parece a mis padres; y Dick no se parece en nada a Olga".

"¿No?" le preguntó; sintiéndose feliz de que su conversación parecía ser una de esas viejas e imprevistas pláticas de corazón a corazón que tenían cuando eran niños.

"No. Quiero decir, Henry es, con mucho, un mejor padre, mucho más atento de lo que alguna vez fueron Bob o Miriam,"

"Tú pareces ser la hija favorita aquí," Arnold señaló. Ella le arrugó la nariz. Arnold sonrió. Agregó otra pregunta al cuestionario.

"Y Dick, bueno, él no te ataca por la espalda; no te roba toda la atención de tus padres cuando eres demasiado pequeña para luchar. Olga era esta niña perfecta que tus padres no podían ignorar ni dejar de lado. Dick no es nada de eso. Tú sabes qué esperar de él; sabes cuándo se está preparando para la batalla, y sobre todo, sabes de qué se tratan sus peleas."

"Es extraño." Él dijo: "Pensé que se odiaban entre sí, pero que parece que te simpatiza."

"No es sólo simpatía, Arnold. Lo conozco. De la misma manera que él me conoce a mí. Él pelea, pero no traiciona. Los dos estamos en el mismo barco."

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Vacilante, pero convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto -después de todo, esta Helga era la vieja Helga. Ellos eran los mismos. Ella le había confiado cosas que estaba seguro de que no le confiaría a cualquiera. Arnold estaba seguro que de algún modo seguían siendo amigos, - por lo que procedió a contarle todo lo que presenció en el Baile; la escena entre Dick y Eva.

"- Entonces Dick se fue dejándola por su propia cuenta." Concluyó.

"¿Te refieres a que todo ese espectáculo fue por mí?" ella se burló; soltando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Bueno, Dick quería que Eva te robara toda la atención de Henry. Quería verte derrotada".

"Dick es como un niño, ¿no lo ves?", Preguntó ella, divertida "¿Cuál era su gran plan? ¿Robarme la atención de Henry? ¿Qué me quedara sola en el baile?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Te quería fuera de su juego - eso fue lo que dijo"

"Él no sabría qué hacer conmigo fuera de su juego." Ella se burló "Estaría perdido y él lo sabe. Por supuesto que Mueller puede conseguir en cualquier momento otro director financiero; y por supuesto Mueller puede conseguir cualquier momento otro director de operaciones; ambos podríamos ser fácilmente borrados del grupo de altos ejecutivos, pero ¿por qué complicar las cosas cuando el propio Henry nos preparó para esas posiciones, y cuando estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo? ¡Eso es ridículo! "

"Creo que lo subestimas. A mí me parecía decidido".

"Sólo está celoso." Helga lo desestimó.

"¿Celoso?"

"No me refiero celoso en el sentido romántico, Arnold. Son simplemente celos relacionados al trabajo. Dick es así."

Arnold no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella tercamente no quería escuchar su advertencia. Dick Mueller no era su amigo, mucho menos su hermano.

"Sabes que Henry no es eterno."

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más." Ella no gritó, pero su voz fue severa; su mirada se endureció. Se volvió hacia su plato y luego hacia arriba para buscar el camarero "¿Dónde está este tipo?" Se quejó.

"Helga..."

"Mira Arnold, no estoy en la negación. Sé que Henry no va a vivir para siempre, - ni yo ni tú. Nadie conoce el futuro. Nadie sabe quién se irá primero. Podría ser yo. Así que, - elegí que no me preocuparé por eso cuando llegue el momento ".

"Bien," contestó él, inclinando la cabeza

"Ahora podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor... - o pedir la cuenta, si quieres. No sé a qué hora tienes que volver".

"A las tres..." se volvió hacia su teléfono. "Todavía podemos pedir postre" vio que tenía una llamada perdida, de Claire. Y también un mensaje perdido. Bloqueó la pantalla.

"Será mejor que no lo haga" ella gruñó.

"¿Por qué no?" frunció el ceño, volviéndose a verla "Todavía tenemos media hora"

"No es la hora," aclaró, subiendo y bajando sus cejas "-sino las calorías."

No creía que ella tuviera que preocuparse por eso, pensó recordando su breve cintura.

"¿Vas a dejarme comiendo solo?" se quejó.

"Mmmm..."

El camarero llegó y Arnold le pidió un helado. Helga eligió un espresso. Luego se puso de pie y se disculpó para ir a los baños, llevando su teléfono celular y su bolso con ella. Arnold suspiró, viéndola desaparecer detrás de una pared.

* * *

. . .

Por un momento se preocupó. ¿Se estaba aburriendo? ¿Estaba enojada con él? ¿Por qué estaba aquí - con él-, después de todo? Era sólo porque no había nadie más disponible para ir a comer con ella? Arnold no creía ni por un momento que Helga Pataki no consiguiera un compañero para almorzar en un segundo. Ella estaba aquí porque quería reconectarse, ponerse al día, y probablemente pasarla bien con una vieja amistad.

Y él, -¿por qué había aceptado venir a verla? Bueno, podía decir que quería también ponerse al día, y reconectarse; también ver a una vieja amiga; para saber lo que había estado haciendo últimamente. Arnold tenía una lista mental de las cosas que quería preguntarle; incluyendo su trabajo... o cómo fueron sus inicios en Mueller; pero el tiempo seguía corriendo y ella sólo le había dicho por qué vendió su empresa, y poco más de las cosas de su lista. Ella no le dijo cómo fue contratada, cuándo, por qué...

Aunque también había compartido cosas que no estaban en la lista: su pasado, sus problemas familiares, su situación en torno a la muerte de Big Bob; algunos 'secretos' de la empresa; su relación con Henry, aunque superficialmente; con Dick, a quien parecía subestimar. Para una mujer inteligente como ella esto era extraño. Arnold se preguntó por qué. ¿Tenía algo que ver con Dick siendo familia de Henry, después de todo? ¿Era por el bien de la empresa? Ella había dicho que Henry era la persona más importante en su vida.

Arnold sintió una punzada en el pecho. Tenía que admitir que había venido también con la esperanza infantil de que ella todavía albergara sentimientos por él. ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía. ¿Qué haría si fuera así? _–¡No lo sabía!_ Él estaba actualmente en una relación después de todo; no era libre para correr a su lado si se lo pidiera; -algo que ella no hizo. A ella no le importaba ya él, y lo reconoció llanamente. Y estaba seguro de que no había mentido. Estaba escrito en sus ojos. Ya no lo amaba.

Por qué saberlo era desalentador, se preguntó. _Habían pasado quince años, por el amor de Dios_, -su mente replicó. Quince años... ¿Le vería –como hoy- de nuevo? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? Por alguna razón él no quería perderla; dejar de verla. No eran sus ansias de ayudar esta vez; era sólo que la quería cerca. No podía determinar por qué; algo -como un aire de estar en el lugar correcto- se lo decía. Sólo sabía que la necesitaba. Tenía que dejar una buena impresión si quería conseguirlo.

Arnold rehízo la lista mental: Miriam, más Henry, si era posible, su nueva nariz, por qué mintió en la boda Gerald... Lucca... ¿qué más?

Qué hacía en su trabajo a detalle, cómo fue que llegó a la cima, cómo fue que se ganó la confianza de Henry... y... _¿su corazón?_ Qué ocultaba acerca de...

"Hey," ella regresó al mismo tiempo el camarero lo hacía. Arnold se puso de pie mientras tomaba de nuevo su asiento "No te pongas todo formal por mí, Cabeza de Balón." Él corazón de Arnold martilló en su pecho cuando le sonrió. Ella se volvió hacia el tipo y le habló en español.

"_Por supuesto, señorita."_ El hombre contestó y se alejó.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó, tomando una profunda inspiración, obligando a su corazón a disminuir sus latidos

"Voy a pagar la cuenta," afirmó naturalmente. Arnold abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero ella lo hizo callar "Está hecho, corazón. Yo te pedí que vinieras. No es la gran cosa".

"Si estás tan segura" _¿Corazón?_

"Lo estoy."

"La próxima vez me toca a mí, entonces", afirmó

"Oh..." sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa pícara tan suya "Habrá una próxima vez, ¿eh?"

"Por supuesto que la habrá", Arnold se inclinó hacia adelante, con arrojo "¿O simplemente planeabas usarme como sustituto por un solo día?"

"Arnold..." fingió severidad "Estás haciendo esa cosa... _donjuanesca_ de nuevo. No va contigo." Ella chasqueó la lengua.

"¿No me va?" Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su mini taza de café, y luego hizo una mueca. "¿Qué sabes acerca del mi verdadero yo? ¿Cómo sabes si yo también he cambiado? Porque, sabrás, hay un montón de cosas que veo ahora y no son '_ahelgadas'_ en lo absoluto, ¿me creerías?"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó divertida

"En serio."

"Ejemplos..."

"Eres agradable... y sonríes mucho."

"¿Es eso algo malo?"

"No, pero no es nada propio de ti," hizo una pequeña pausa ", aunque me gusta," ella inclinó la cabeza para aceptar el cumplido.

"Como tú mismo dijiste, la gente cambia. ¿Qué otra cosa? "

"Te ves muy diferente..."

"Lo mismo ocurre contigo, Cabeza de Balón. No tenemos trece ni somos larguiruchos ya, ¡Gracias, Dios, porque crecemos! De otra forma continuaríamos siendo esos chiquillos feos para siempre".

"Tú no eras fea."

Ella se burló

"¿Qué deseas? ¿Un aumento de sueldo? ¿Tan pronto? Soy la persona equivocada para pedirle eso".

"No estoy tratando de ganar tu favor. Esa es simplemente la forma en que te recuerdo."

"Pero ni así conseguí... ¿cómo era? – _¿Gustarte- Gustarte?_ \- _Jeez!_ ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡No me había acordado de esa chica Lily en años!"

"Lila," Arnold la corrigió.

"¡Lila! ¡Es correcto! La Pequeña Señorita Perfección. ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros

"¿Veinte años?"

"Nos estamos haciendo viejos," ella silbó. "No es de extrañar por qué todo está ya olvidado."

"No todo se te olvidó. Pareces recordar muy bien que yo _te gustaba- gustaba_,"

"¡Auch", ella se tapó la cara "¡No me hagas recordar! Es vergonzoso. Estaba tan loca por ti. - ¡Y era tan malvada! No sé cómo me aguantabas."

"No eras tan mala"

Helga se burló, girando sus ojos azules para verlo.

"¿No era tan mala? Tú siempre tan amable. Afortunadamente nunca llegaste a saber un montón de cosas." Abrió muy grandes los ojos

"¿Cómo qué?

"Mejor no preguntes. No te gustaría saberlo de todos modos" ella sonrió. Arnold levantó las cejas.

"Si tú lo dices..." él la miró; su sonrisa burlona iluminó sus ojos cuando los fijó en él. Arnold tragó saliva. Había una cosa que estaba tratando de ignorar muy deliberadamente. Era hermosísima. "¿Qué pasa con tu nariz? ¿Puedes hablar de ello?" preguntó de repente; su repentino cambio no causó una gran reacción en ella.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"No lo sé. Se dice que a la gente no le gusta hablar de sus-" vaciló.

"-¿Cirugías?" terminó por él "No tengo ningún problema... pero no sé qué decirte..." Ella tomó otro sorbo de su café, pero antes de hacerlo sus labios se curvaron en una forma que hizo que su nariz se destacara. Okay, no fue precisamente su nariz, -pero esa sonrisa, -él la conocía, sólo que el efecto era bastante diferente ahora. Ella era bella y lo sabía. "Tenía una nariz muy fea. No me gustaba. Fui al cirujano; amé el resultado. Esta soy la verdadera yo. Sentía que no podía dejar atrás a la vieja Helga si no la cambiaba".

"¿La vieja Helga?"

"Sí, tú sabes, la vieja, vil, amargada Helga."

"Esa es otra cosa..." hizo una pausa. Ella lo instó a continuar. "-que he notado..."

"¿Qué cosa? - ¿Que ya no soy tan cabrona?"

"Bueno, no me atrevía a decirlo-"

"¡Vamos, dilo!" Sonrió "Incluso si te niegas a decirlo sé lo que quieres decir, Cabeza de Balón. Ya no soy la perra que solía ser, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan dulce y pura como esa chica Lila de nuestra infancia. Eso sería muy aburrido." Ella se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzó su pierna, y luego siguió hablando abiertamente acerca de sí misma "Creo que sigo siendo muy cabrona, hasta cierto punto, pero ya no voy por la vida haciéndole la vida miserable a los otros como solía hacer. La gente cambia. Yo cambié a ciencia cierta. Cómo, cuándo, no te lo puedo decir con certeza. Simplemente cambié."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Henry?", Preguntó de nuevo, _tout de suite_.

"Con toda certeza." Él se recargó en la parte posterior de su silla, sorprendido por su franqueza, aunque luego pensó que sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Él debía haberse dado cuenta ya de que eso era parte de su cambio. Ella era abierta, honesta, sincera, y él lo vio desde la noche del Baile. Otra pregunta a la lista. "¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido?" arrugó su frente "Ya te dije que considero a Henry invaluable. Conocerlo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

"Suenas como..."

"¿Como una especie de fanática?" Ella sonrió de nuevo, tomando su bolso y sacando un lápiz labial y un pequeño espejo en forma de corazón "Tal vez lo sea."

"¿Ya nos vamos?" miró la hora en su teléfono celular nuevo. Doce antes de las tres.

"Tengo una reunión a las tres y media en la Avenida Madison... y todavía tengo que llegar a la oficina para recoger unos papeles primero." Cubrió sus labios con una capa color mandarina suave, lo que los hizo destacar. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas. No había visto el reloj. El tiempo vuela cuando estás pasándola bien"

"Amén"

"Así que la cuenta está..."

"Pagada. Sí, Arnold. Pero puedes dejar la propina si eso te hace sentir mejor" Arnold no vaciló y tomó su billetera "No seas tacaño"

Helga se rió de él mientras se esforzaba por adivinar cuanto debía dejar por una cuenta de la que no tenía idea. ¿Diez dólares? Él le mostró un billete. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Está un poco recompensado en exceso pero está bien. Ruy te va a amar."

_¿Sólo un poco?_ Arnold negó con la cabeza; optando por no preguntar. Él la siguió fuera del lugar y luego a la calle.

"No me contaste nada acerca de tu mamá", le preguntó una vez que llegaron a la esquina y giraron a la derecha. Arnold casi gritó para hacerse oír entre los ruidos de la ciudad.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber acerca de Miriam?" Ella gritó, acercándose a él para que lo escuchara, chocando contra su costado. Arnold luchó por disimular su reacción. Su cercanía lo ponía nervioso. Helga era una mujer hermosa y sofisticada. La mayoría de los transeúntes volvían la cabeza para mirarla. Era un poco intimidante estar caminando a su lado.

"Mmmm..."

"En este momento ella debe estar en... Croacia... Rumania ... no lo sé exactamente. La última vez que hablé con ella estaba en Grecia".

"Así que ella viaja, ¿eh?"

"Sip. Es todo para lo que vive hoy en día," se dio la vuelta para lanzarle un rápido vistazo. Era lo más cerca que habían sido hasta ahora. Arnold contuvo el aliento. Su boca estaba a tan sólo pulgadas de distancia de la suya. Pero luego ella miró hacia adelante, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de su predicamento. "Pero viene a quedarse por un tiempo entre viajes"

"¿Vive contigo?" Después de tragarse un nudo se las arregló para preguntar.

"Nop. Ella vive en el Upper West Side."

"Y tú ¿Dónde vives?" Preguntó. Como era de esperarse, ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo, con una sonrisa en los labios

"¿Por qué?" estaba bastante cerca de nuevo; y sus labios brillaron en la luz del sol. Sus pestañas se movieron arriba y abajo mientras sus ojos lo miraban atentamente. Arnold podía ver el punto exacto en el que el rímel comenzaba a cubrir sus rubias pestañas. "¿Quieres hacerme una visita?"

"Tal vez," le sacó una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Una visita nocturna?" le brillaron los ojos. Arnold se quedó sin palabras. "Vivo en Chelsea..." ella se encogió de hombros "Te daré mi dirección en otro momento," añadió cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

Así que Downtown, ¿eh? Arnold sonrió preguntándose qué tendrían que decir al respecto Brenda y Claire.

"Pero no acostumbro recibir visitas nocturnas, sabes, a menos que yo las haya pedido." Su voz se hizo más profunda.

"Yo nunca haría eso."

"Lo sé..." ella arrugó la nariz "-además, esa novia tuya parece ser bastante celosa."

"¿Claire?" Arnold tragó en seco; incapaz de pensar. "Sí, a veces puede serlo."

"¿Sólo a veces?" Helga se burló. "Si tú lo dices"

"¿Por qué...? ¿Fue grosera contigo?"

"Bueno, no creo que haya habido tiempo para eso. Aunque conozco esas miradas."

Arnold gruñó. "No me di cuenta..."

"Yo tampoco, fue sólo un segundo. Fue hasta que Henry lo comentó que me di cuenta".

"¿Henry se dio cuenta?" Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente "¿Estaba celoso?"

"¿De ti?" Ella levantó las cejas. Él asintió. Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Nop. ¿Por qué?"

"Te llevó a la pista de baile de inmediato."

"Henry ama el twist," ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y comenzó a caminar cuando la luz cambió. "Esa fue... una noche extraña. Varias cosas raras sucedieron..." se aclaró la garganta "pero Henry estando celoso por tu causa no fue una de ellas."

"Bien,"

"Supongo que tu novia puede afirmar lo mismo, ¿no?"

"Bueno," ahora fue el turno de Arnold de aclararse la garganta "Ella es un poco celosa..."

"¿Vas a decirle que nos reunimos para el almuerzo?

"Yo..." Se calló.

Ella se echó a reír con soltura "No te hagas nudos, Arnold" ella le dio un ligero codazo "Sé que las relaciones no son fáciles"

"Algo así..." admitió. Arnold dio cuenta que tenía mucho que pensar acerca de esto más adelante, en la intimidad de su habitación, había demasiado por desentrañar; porque no iba a sacar mucho más de Helga. Él era un viejo conocido para ella, no un amigo tan cercano. Y a pesar de que ella se abrió un poco sabía que necesitaba tiempo y esfuerzo para ganar su amistad de nuevo... bueno, si es que en algún lugar del tiempo de verdad fueron amigos alguna vez.

"Vi a Lucca, tu amigo, en el ascensor, el otro día. ¿Trabaja aquí?" le preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Lucca?" ella frunció el ceño. Arnold estaba a punto de explicarle cuando ella rió "Oh - Te refieres a Luke," ella asintió "trabaja en el banco que está en el piso 18."

Eso fue todo. Arnold quería preguntarle más, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que pareciera una fisgón entrometido.

"Él no es mi novio, por cierto. No es más que un amigo; un muy buen amigo. "Añadió.

"Oh,"

"¿Ya has oído los rumores o qué?"

"¿Rumores?" Él frunció el ceño, Helga dejó escapar una cansada exhalación.

"La gente sigue diciendo que nos vamos a casar. Él es culpable hasta cierto punto porque vive diciéndolo en voz alta. Pero eso no va a suceder. Y tú no debes escuchar todo lo que se está diciendo por ahí, Arnold".

"¡No he oído hablar de eso!" Arnold se quejó. _¿Pensaba que le gustaba mucho el chisme o qué?_

"Bueno, cuando lo escuches puedes decir que es una mentira."

"Lo que he oído de hecho es sobre ti y Henry," se quejó "Pero ya me has dicho que ese es un asunto tuyo y de él."

"Eso es correcto." Ella dijo con frialdad. Se volvió a verlo con una mirada severa. "¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

_'Absolutamente no'_ él debió contestar. En lugar de ello su boca articuló.

"¿Por qué él?" Arnold se abofeteó a sí mismo mentalmente por haber sido tan incapaz de detenerse.

Dejaron la calle y se metieron en su edificio por la puerta de la calle trasera, y una vez llegando a las puertas del ascensor ella se puso de pie frente a él.

"Evidentemente eso es algo que nunca sabrás."

"Mira, -Soy tan estúpido. No debí haber preguntado eso"

"Por supuesto que no debiste." Su voz no mostraba emoción.

"Lo siento" Ella asintió con la cabeza, aceptando sus disculpas.

El ascensor llegó y entraron en él. Él apretó el 26.

"Gracias por la invitación. Me la pasé muy bien; fue genial ponernos al día y... Quiero disculparme de nuevo por ser tan, bueno, tan idiota, pero- "

"Siempre has sido un poco así"

"¿Eh?" Él frunció el ceño. _¿Idiota?_ Eso dolía.

"Metiche, quiero decir. Desde que éramos niños- Siempre fuiste bueno para meterte en los asuntos de otras personas".

"Yo..."

"Pero está bien." Ella exhaló "También la pasé bien." Fijó su vista en él y Arnold no pudo evitar mirar también esos ojos -tan bien conocidos y tan desconocidos a la vez. "Ten cuidado, Arnold. No creas todo lo que escuches. No digas todo lo que está en tu mente".

"¿Por qué me dices esto?

"Porque eres un buen chico, pero algunas personas aquí no lo son. Solo sé el hombre que sé que eres y vas a estar bien. Las personas como tú son siempre bien recibidas en todas partes. Mueller es un buen lugar para estar; me gustaría que eventualmente te dieras cuenta" Se dio la vuelta para ver el movimiento ascendente de las luces detrás de los números, pero luego volvió la mirada a él "Y no. No estoy tratando de adoctrinarte, por cierto."

"¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando eso?"

"Conozco esa mirada," ella sonrió de nuevo. Entonces se inclinó y lo abrazó rápidamente antes de que las puertas se abrieran. "Es bueno tenerte aquí, Cabeza de Balón" lo dejó ir y Arnold vio que ahora su sonrisa era genuina.

"Yo estoy feliz de haber venido" Él le devolvió la sonrisa, completamente maravillado por su actitud. Ella no había perdido la compostura a pesar de todo su entrometimiento y sus boberías. Las puertas se abrieron y ellos salieron.

"¡Detengan el ascensor!" ella gritó. Las puertas del ascensor interno se estaban cerrando cuando llegaron a ellas. Poco a poco, éstas se abrieron para revelar a una chica que lucía nerviosa, - y a un Dick que lucía impaciente.

"Gracias." Arnold le sonrió a la chica quien le devolvió la sonrisa y pareció aliviada. Era una compañera abogada que conocía de vista porque trabajaba en Legal también.

"¿Disfrutaste tu comida?" Dick le preguntó a Helga mientras la observaba apoyándose en la pared trasera.

"Mucho, gracias." Ella lo miró. Una extraña sonrisa plasmada en su cara "¿La tuya, _Richard_?" le preguntó, dando a su nombre una entonación alemana.

"Muy condimentada," refunfuñó "Era india."

"¿Acostumbrándote ya tan pronto?" ella se burló. "Pensé que ibas a decir: '_Con un demonio, dije que no_."

Los ojos del hombre se volvieron rendijas.

"Eres tan engreída," murmuró en voz baja; dando un paso adelante cuando el ascensor se detuvo y la pequeña pantalla leía 28.

"Ya somos dos" ella le dedicó una mueca mientras las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Dick se dio la vuelta para mirar sin interés a Arnold y a la chica cuyo nombre no conocía. Luego, finalmente, se volvió hacia la rubia de nuevo y dijo como despedida.

"Helga,"

"Dick," Helga contestó, también inclinando la cabeza.

Después de que se fue y las puertas se cerraron, la chica y Arnold soltaron las respiraciones que estaban conteniendo. Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra. Helga parecía imperturbable sin embargo, mirando críticamente su manicure. El ascensor se abrió de nuevo en el piso 29.

"Bueno," dijo él antes de salir. "Supongo que te veré por ahí."

"Sí, nos veremos por ahí, Arnold. Que tengas un buen día." le sonrió

Arnold asintió y salió. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor subió. Arnold avanzó por el pasillo hacia su escritorio.

"¿Así que es cierto?" El muchacho rubio se volvió a ver a la chica a su lado. Frunció el ceño. "Tú eres el amigo de Helga Pataki" dijo, irritable "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoces?"

"Desde la infancia" Arnold se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, ignorando su humor.

"¿Siempre ha sido tan burlona?" Preguntó la chica de nuevo.

"¿Burlona?" Arnold la miró una vez más. ¿Así que ésta era otra de las que odiaban a Helga? No había tantos, pero sí algunos. Al recordar la reacción de la chica en el ascensor Arnold le preguntó al llegar a su lugar.

"¿Le tienes miedo a Dick o qué?" La chica se sacudió; haciendo un alto repentino.

"Por supuesto que no." se sonrojó, y luego rápidamente se despidió y desapareció.

Arnold frunció el ceño al verla irse. Se sentó y encendió su pc. Mientras buscaba la carpeta en la que había estado trabajando antes de su hora de almuerzo, alguien se detuvo a su lado. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Daphne de pie allí.

"Así que..." comenzó la chica "¿Cómo te fue en el almuerzo con la señorita Pataki?"

Arnold rodó los ojos. "¿Lo sabías?

"Oh, Arnold." Ella se echó a reír "Todo el mundo lo sabe." Arnold sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad "¿Entonces?" Insistió.

"Fue agradable." Él se encogió de hombros.

"¿Eso es todo?" Daphne negó con la cabeza, mirándolo como si estuviera privándola de algo que le daba placer.

"Eso es todo." Se volvió hacia su escritorio, ignorándola.

"¿Sabes? - Giselle, -" ella señaló a la chica del ascensor que estaba tomando asiento más adelante en el pasillo. "Ella no teme a Dick. En realidad está loca por él".

"Bien por ella." Arnold se rió. Alzando la vista cuando la chica no reaccionó, ni se movió siquiera. Entonces le preguntó, todavía divertido. "¿Tuvo algo de suerte? ¿Con Dick, quiero decir?"

"Como si Dick alguna vez mirara dos veces a cualquiera de nosotras" ella se burló. Cogió la silla vacía de la mesa de al lado y se sentó. "Así que, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Acaso Helga te dijo algo jugoso?"

"Por Dios, Daphne." Arnold replicó, impaciente. "Sabes que no te diría-"

"¡Shortman!" Arnold se enderezó cuando la voz de Deb lo alcanzó. Daphne se estremeció. Se puso de pie de inmediato y dejó la silla en su posición anterior. "Busca a Norman y alcánzame en nuestra sala de reuniones."

"Sí, señora."

Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Daphne escapando por los pasillos.

Entorno bastante contaminado, de hecho.

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de la revista Vogue, Helmsley, Messenger, Whatsapp o cualquier otra MR mencionada aquí.**

**Soy dueña del plot y los OC.**

**Gracias por leer y muchos más agradecimientos a todos ustedes que dejan reviews y marcan esta o cualquier otra de mis historias como favoritas. En español gracias a GRIMMM, Raven Granger, Sandra D, chicalterego, TurquoiseGirl16, Geraldine Hatch, Sweetsol, Mar Helga, un revisor anónimo y Miss Cerezo. Gracias a todos por sus amables palabras y por hacerme saber que estás disfrutando esto.**

**18 de noviembre 2014.**

**Una disculpa por no haberlo subido ayer, pero me fue imposible.  
Hasta pronto.**


	10. Arnold va hacia Arriba

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Diez**

**Arnold va hacia Arriba**

* * *

**...**

Un par de ojos cafés siguieron a Arnold mientras salía de la oficina de Greg, carpeta en mano, y se dirigía a su lugar. La chica soltó un resoplido. '_Ahí va, __el nuevo favorito __de los __jefes__'_. Deb y Greg estaban encantados con él; con sus conocimientos y su disposición. Daphne se burló de nuevo cuando el joven de corto cabello rubio llegó a su escritorio y se inclinó para buscar algo entre sus cosas.

Era increíble cómo la percepción general del chico había cambiado. Él, quien vino a Mueller hacía cuatro meses, una semana después que el resto de los recién contratados, trayendo consigo la ignominiosa fama de haber renunciado a su previo empleo por causa de ideales anticuados, y que había terminado haciendo trabajo voluntario en algún momento de su vida, le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla y ahora era obvio que él estaba destinado a más grandes y mejores cosas. Arnold era ahora parte del círculo más cercano de Deborah; tomaba parte en las reuniones semanales del Departamento y hacía trabajos especiales.

Se rumoraba que su cercanía con uno de los más altos ejecutivos e inversionista minoritario de la empresa tenía mucho que ver con ello, pero Daphne sabía que no era así. Sabía que si ese fuera el caso Arnold habría hecho su movimiento antes. También sabía que Helga Pataki no sabía que él trabajaba allí, sino hasta después de un tiempo; ella lo había escuchado de la misma rubia una vez que la oyó hablando con Grace.

Daphne se volvió a ver a su compañero de nuevo, quien seguía buscando en su escritorio. Mantuvo sus ojos en él, mirándolo fijamente. Arnold no era tan alto, pero estaba bien formado, aunque no era demasiado musculoso. El traje gris que llevaba le venía ajustado en sus brazos, lo que hacía obvio que se ejercitaba. No estaba nada mal, Daphne pensó de nuevo, silbando dentro de su cabeza, recargándose en su flexible asiento para admirar su espalda y trasero mientras él se movía para dirigirse a la oficina de Greg de nuevo.

A este ritmo estaría a cargo de un equipo de trabajo muy pronto. Su novia debía sentirse muy orgullosa - pensó con desdén - Claire, la muy hipócrita. Actuaba como si fuera la reina de los desamparados; la más virtuosa de las novias, pero en realidad no era más que una perra manipuladora. Nunca seguía su camino sin tomar ventaja de cualquier situación que se le atravesara.

Claire podía ser vista de vez en cuando en la oficina debido a sus asuntos con el Departamento de Asistencia Social. Por supuesto, subía al piso 29 también, para demostrarles a todos que ese prodigio rubio llamado Arnold era suyo y sólo suyo; y por supuesto, para echar un vistazo a los alrededores y absorber todo lo que pudiera, algo que para ella parecía nunca ser suficiente.

Daphne gruñó entonces. ¿Cómo desearía que su buena estrella decayera; que Arnold conociera a otra chica y la dejara pero eso no parecía muy probable. Arnold parecía inmune a los encantos de las chicas más guapas de por aquí y su única debilidad parecía ser Helga, quien también venía a visitarlo a su lugar de trabajo de vez en cuando. Pero Helga no estaba interesada en él. Además Helga era el punto débil de un montón de hombres alrededor, Henry incluido. Ese viejo jefe que siempre estaba exigiendo su atención, incluso cuando hubiera más gente alrededor.

La joven abogada solía despreciar a las perras en general. A dondequiera que iba siempre había semejantes especímenes alrededor. La oficina no era la excepción. Pero ella sabía que había "perras" y "Perras", y Helga estaba entre éstas últimas. No cualquiera podía pasar de ser una simple asistente a la C-suite en un lustro, y mucho menos robarse el corazón del jefe. No, Helga no era _'cualquier perra__'_, sino _'__La __Perra__'_, alguien digna de imitar. Ella era admirada y odiada a la vez. Los hombres la miraban con respeto; admiraban su cerebro, su ingenio y su físico; y las chicas... las chicas eran más complicadas...

Las chicas la admiraban por el poder que tenía; por el lugar que se había ganado con sus propios méritos, y por – después de todo - su simpatía. Pero también la odiaban y las razones detrás de ese odio eran más diversas.

La odiaban porque una mujer exitosa siempre era odiada. La odiaban porque era malvada - ¿o de qué otra manera podía ser llamada cuando aceptaba las atenciones de Henry ahora cuando la difunta señora Mueller la había amado como a una hija en el pasado? Eso era inmoral. Pero eso no era todo...

Increíblemente, la razón detrás del mayor odio que recibía provenía de las chicas que la odiaban porque era un dolor en el trasero para Dick; y el trasero de Dick era una de las cosas más admiradas y deseadas en todo el edificio y en gran parte de Midtown.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza. A veces su mente no podía procesar todo eso. Muy bien, ella admitía que el aceptar las atenciones de Henry cuando se había estado en estrecha amistad con su difunta esposa era perverso; pero también entendía que Henry estaba vivo y era un hombre con necesidades; un hombre todavía atractivo que además era riquísimo. No podía culpar a Helga cuando ella, y la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía, actuarían de la misma manera. Esas eran simplemente demasiadas cualidades en un hombre para ser ignoradas. Tantas que se podía pasar por alto fácilmente sus defectos, tales como haber conocido a su mujer, su edad y una más que posible falta de vivacidad en la cama. Era su elección después de todo; su elección y la elección de algunas otras mujeres que compartían su cama, según se rumoraba.

Hablando de raro, Daphne rodó los ojos.

Y en cuanto a Dick, bueno, para su mucho pesar, él tenía que vivir con ello; con el riesgo constante que la existencia de Helga significaba para su futuro. Él debía rogar a los cielos para que Helga no quedara embarazada con el hijo de Henry, porque si lo hiciera él tendría que decir adiós no sólo a sus esperanzas de ser su sucesor, sino también su heredero. _Pobre __Dick_, pensó la chica, el joven no lo tenía nada fácil.

Hablando de Dick, Daphne tenía que aceptar que a pesar del desdén que demostraba ella no era completamente inmune a sus encantos, pero para ser sincera como que le tenía un poco de miedo. Admitía que era guapo, aunque la definición de guapo no encajaba en él por completo. Era alto, delgado, atlético, pero su presencia era más ominosa que placentera. Sus encantos venían más de su latente masculinidad que de su guapura.

_'__Apenas veo a __Dick __y todo el __estrógeno__ se me alborota. __No puedo __pensar con claridad'__._ Solía decir Nadia, la chica que se sentaba a su lado. Daphne respondía con una mueca _'__Lo bueno es que no ves su pito __o __estarías perdida__.' _Nadia se sonrojaba y luego se echaba a reír nerviosamente.

Daphne estaba segura de Nadia no era el única que reaccionaba de esa manera a la cercanía del _Heredero_. Ya había sido testigo de que muchas chicas se ruborizaban furiosamente ante su presencia; se reían como adolescentes estúpidas, algo que el joven antes mencionado solía ignorar; y sin embargo, a veces parecía divertirse a sus costillas, disfrutaba viendo su predicamento, incluso a veces lo agitaba, pero eso era todo. Dick nunca salía con empleadas. Sus citas solían ser gente de afuera; mujeres jóvenes extremadamente atractivas casi siempre; chicas ricas por supuesto.

Daphne se volvió a ver a su compañero de trabajo otra vez cuando salió de la habitación, se dirigió a su escritorio donde hurgó por un rato. Finalmente se enderezó, cogió una pila de carpetas y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, hacia ella, en su camino hacia la escalera. La chica se volvió hacia su propio escritorio mientras el rubio se acercaba, y luego levantó la vista casualmente. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa cortésmente; luego avanzó hasta el final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella. Iba, sin duda, hacia arriba a ver a la jefa de todos ellos.

* * *

X X X

Arnold abrió la puerta y se encontró con el piso decorado en rojo y negro que ya había llegado a conocer de memoria. Una Sala de Reuniones era la primera puerta a la derecha; a continuación estaba la oficina de Deb, la de Helga, la de Henry, que estaba situada en el fondo; la Sala de Juntas del Consejo era la siguiente, a la izquierda; luego la oficina de Dick. Luego había un salón de descanso; la sala de café y un almacén, todo rodeando la sala donde se encontraban las secretarias.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que comenzó a trabajar para Mueller y podía decirse que estaba feliz. Resultó que Helga había tenido razón; Mueller era un buen lugar para estar, a pesar de todo el chismerío. Él sabía que sólo debía tener cuidado, la gente siempre estaba observándolo todo. Incluso acababa de presenciar a Daphne haciendo lo que hacía mejor antes de dejar el piso 29.

Arnold saludó a las chicas y le sonrió a la secretaria de Deb cuando pasó por su escritorio.

"Deb está en la oficina de Dick," ella pronunció antes de que llamara a la puerta "Pero puedes pasar y esperar ahí adentro."

"Gracias," Arnold asintió, siguiendo adelante, pero luego hizo un alto y se dio la vuelta "Pensé que Dick estaba en Brasil"

"Regresó ayer por la noche," la mujer informó "Pero me temo que se nos va de nuevo." Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa de simpatía. "Tan pronto como la próxima semana."

"¿A la India?" -preguntó Arnold, recordando a Helga burlándose de él hacía algunos meses.

"Sí, a la India." Confirmó con un tono que casi decía: _'__Pobre __Dick_,' al final.

_'__Pobre __Dick__ de __hecho__'_ Arnold pensó.

Tan poco como su trabajo tenía que ver con el de Dick – o con el de Helga en cualquier caso- él podía decir que los altos ejecutivos no la tenían fácil. Incluso la carga de trabajo de Deb era intensa y ella no tenía que viajar la mitad del tiempo como lo hacían sus pares. Su trabajo consistía en asistir a los tribunales y proteger a Mueller Enterprises previniendo problemas de cualquier índole. Pero Helga y Dick viajaban mucho para mantener a la empresa funcionando al máximo; probablemente pasaban más noches en habitaciones de hotel que en sus propias camas. Helga había estado fuera la mayor parte del mes pasado y acababa de volver la semana pasada. Dick pasó las últimas tres semanas en Brasil. Ahora él se dirigiría a la India por probablemente una cantidad similar de tiempo.

Si no fuera porque ya lo sabía, en sus inicios en Mueller Arnold pudiera pensar que la gente simplemente andaba por ahí para que él la conociera, pero ahora estaba más consciente del trabajo que cada quien hacía, y de los acontecimientos de la empresa en general.

Para empezar, Mueller había comprado dos de las tres empresas propuestas por Helga en mayo pasado. Dick y su equipo estaban viajando para hacerse cargo de ellas. Helga lo había hecho ya, financieramente hablando. Ahora Helga viajaba en sus viajes ordinarios para mantener el control del imperio – según le había dicho ella misma - dando de capital importancia a los focos rojos del Conglomerado; haciendo acto de presencia para que la gente de todo el mundo tuviera siempre fresco en sus mentes que tenían un jefe que esperaba lo mejor de ellos.

Dick, en cambio, salía a tomar bajo su mando las nuevas posesiones; su equipo era más agresivo. Arnold imaginaba que la gente en el extranjero los veía como una horda de salvajes y rubios sajones que llegaba a avasallarlos y apoderarse del mundo que conocían.

La verdad es que poca diferencia con esos viejos cuentos esos viajes tenían. Él en realidad iba a subyugar, cortar cabezas, y poner un nuevo gerente, un cónsul satélite, alguien que le fuera leal. Luego veía lo que estaban haciendo, cómo lo hacían y cambiaba todo lo que era necesario ser cambiado según su criterio.

Visto desde lejos, en realidad parecía una especie de terrorismo. Arnold había visto esas situaciones suceder antes; el miedo y la inestabilidad causada cuando una empresa cambiaba de dueños. Tenía que ser algo con lo que era difícil lidiar, pero Dick y su equipo parecían disfrutarlo.

Arnold se sentó y puso sus papeles sobre el escritorio; los comprobó de nuevo, para asegurarse que los informes estuvieran completos. Deb parecía satisfecha con su progreso y el propio Arnold se sentía bien. Sabía que Greg también lo apreciaba. Exhaló.

.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la llamada que había recibido temprano del Departamento de Recursos Humanos. El jefe le había llamado directamente, pidiéndole una cita para las 4:45. Arnold frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de por qué querían verlo. No quería a preocuparse, pero... ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿Era algo que tenía que ver con sus papeles? ¿Habían obtenido alguna mala referencia de él, de su trabajo anterior?

Incluso cuando sabía que no tenía sentido preocuparse no podía evitarlo. Realmente se sentía a gusto aquí; estaba llegando a amar a su trabajo; no había nada no ético en el tipo de trabajo que estaba haciendo - incluso cuando en el fondo todo se trataba de dinero y de crecimiento.

.

_"¿Cuál es el problema con que todo se trate de 'dinero' al final?" Helga le había preguntado una tarde que lo invitó a su oficina; se habían topado el uno con el otro en el piso 30. "Esto es una empresa después de todo, Arnold. A pesar de todas las filosofías bonitas que hay por ahí, el propósito de su creación es maximizar los beneficios."_

_"Bueno, cuando piensas en la cantidad de dinero que una empresa como ésta maneja no puedes dejar de pensar que es... indecente."_

_"¿Indecente?!" ella tiró la carcajada "¿Y te ruborizas cuando lo dices?" lo miró con diversión "Mueller no es nada comparado con otras empresas, Arnold; somos menos que una mosca. Hay miles de empresas mucho más grandes que nosotros y me pregunto por qué tú -o cualquier otra persona - espera que sintamos vergüenza porque somos productivos, porque ganamos dinero; un montón de dinero, por cierto. También creamos empleos. ¿También esperas que sintamos vergüenza porque creamos empleos? Hay más de setenta mil personas en todo el mundo que trabajan en una empresa con la M de Mueller en sus letreros y puertas de entrada? Quiero decir setenta mil empleos directos. Esos son miles de padres, madres, chicos y chicas como tú y yo a quienes Mueller ofrece un trabajo que les permite vivir 'decentemente'._

_"Pero eso es demasiado dinero para un pequeño grupo de personas?_

_"¿Qué pequeño grupo de personas?" ella se burló otra vez "¿Los setenta y cuatro mil empleados?_

_"No, no los empleados, ¡Los propietarios!"_

_"Los propietarios, ¿eh? ¿Tienes idea de cuántos propietarios estás hablando?"_

_"Bueno, Henry, Dick, tú y un par más..."_

_"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?" -se preguntó en voz alta "No hay 'un par más'... Hay... vamos a ver," ella empezó a contar con los dedos. "Es Henry... Jerry, Glen... luego Brenda, Fred y Mathias y su hermano, quienes no forman parte del Consejo; luego Dick y yo... la familia Charles... la familia Monroe, los Lowes, - y luego están los cientos de compradores de acciones que no tienen una cara identificable..."_

_"Está bien, lo entiendo", él levantó sus manos, "Aun así es un pequeño grupo de gente"_

_Helga rodó los ojos_

_"Donamos una buena parte de lo que ganamos..."_

_"¿Cuánto? ¿Unos cuantos miles que ayudan a comprar gafas para un distrito escolar?"_

_Helga sonrió, pero sus ojos lo observaron con algo que parecía compasión._

_"Supongo que no puedo quitar de tu mente esos prejuicios", exhaló "pero te estás poniendo en vergüenza, Arnold."_

_"¿Yo?" replicó con desdén._

_"Tú, ¿Quién más?... Pero no te preocupes," le guiñó un ojo "Muy pronto habrá una Fundación que sería propietaria también. ¿Seremos buenos entonces? ¿Conseguiremos tu perdón?"_

_"¿Cómo te convertiste en accionista?" siguió, ignorando su burla._

_Su mirada se volvió curiosa entonces._

_"A veces te pareces tanto al Arnold de antes; a ese terco y obstinado niño..."_

_Arnold frunció el ceño. Él ya se había dado cuenta. Se estaba convirtiendo en su viejo yo. No sabía por qué, pero desde el día en que se reunió con ella para el almuerzo una gran parte del viejo Arnold había aflorado. En algunos aspectos se sentía como un niño otra vez; terco, temerario, con el corazón lleno de emoción y entusiasmo. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con Helga, con que estuviera cerca de nuevo; porque, sin consideraciones a lo que pensó cuando la vio de nuevo, esta Helga era la vieja Helga: la que estaba siempre retándolo, la que desdeñaba sus logros y sus creencias, la que lo hacía sentirse inadecuado, aun cuando no había dicho ni una palabra, y actuaba toda formal, y lo más que se permitía era mirarlo -como en este momento - con conmiseración._

_Porque si iba a ser sincero tenía que admitir que era él quien ponía a prueba su paciencia con todos esos cuestionamientos absurdos; y ella nunca perdía su buena disposición a pesar de que él estaba, de hecho, exhibiendo prejuicios y una grandeza moral que no le correspondían._

_"No vas a hacerme sentir culpable por ser quien soy, Arnold. Por tener una mejor vida que la mayoría de las personas. He trabajado duro y me lo he ganado. Tomé riesgos y recibí golpes y recompensas por igual..."_

_Arnold había soltado un resoplido burlón en ese entonces, pero a medida que pasaban los días se daba cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Al verla a ella, o a Henry en cualquier caso, o a Deb, haciendo las cosas a su manera se dio cuenta de Helga sabía de lo que hablaba. No tenían todos la misma recompensa. No podía ser. Sería injusto. Si los riesgos que Henry tomaba eran más grandes era lógico esperar que sus recompensas -o fracasos- fueran proporcionales. Él mismo era una prueba viviente de ello; él fue un estudiante comprometido, y había sido un empleado diligente también. Había merecido los honores y reconocimientos que había recibido en su carrera y que otros estudiantes o empleados no tuvieron. Y no había ninguna vergüenza en ello. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de aceptar? Las personas que pensaban en grande, que tomaban riesgos, que ponían más esfuerzo, obtenían mejores premios. Su orgullo estaba justificado. ¿Por qué la gente los cuestionaba? Ellos se habían puesto en la línea de fuego. No había ninguna vergüenza en ello._

_Algunas caras vinieron a su mente entonces. Sus maestros, algunos ex jefes, políticos, personalidades públicas, Mr. Presidente, Assange, La Madre Teresa... Henry... deslizando furtivamente su brazo en la cintura de Helga..._

"Arnold – ya estás aquí!" La voz de Deb lo sacó de su contemplación. Él reprimió una sacudida de cabeza, - y el torbellino de emociones dentro de su estómago.

"Sí. Me temo que llegue temprano."

"No, estuviste a tiempo." Ella desestimó sus palabras "Reunirme con Dick no estaba en mi agenda. Lo que me hace darme cuenta de que tú, de hecho, estás bastante a tiempo..." murmuró, pero luego se detuvo. Arnold no preguntó más. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus susurros incomprensibles. Continuó mostrándole los avances de los casos que habían estado trabajando últimamente.

Arnold se dio cuenta de que a medida que checaban cada expediente, ella iba poniéndolos a un lado en lugar de devolvérselos como solía hacer. Frunció el ceño; su acción trajo de vuelta a su mente su próxima cita con RH en el piso 26. Se sentía muy poco prometedora ahora. Se preguntó si debía preguntarle al respecto. ¿O debería ir en busca de Helga por información?

Helga... esta mañana se veía deslumbrante en un vestido blanco que hizo que todas las cabezas se volvieran en su dirección. Era sólo un vestido. No tenía escote bajo, ni era demasiado corto. Eran sólo ella y su vestido. Lucía competente, lucía hermosa, feliz... lucía satisfecha.

Arnold vio Deb asintiendo mientras leía su informe en el último archivo.

"Muy bien", ella pronunció demasiado ceremoniosamente para gusto de Arnold cuando cerró el archivo y lo puso en la parte superior del montón. "Ya no eres responsable de esto. Vamos a hablar de tu futuro."

La sangre de Arnold se fue a sus pies. Estaba seguro de que palideció visiblemente.

"¿Mi futuro?" dejó escapar una risa débil. "¿Vas a despedirme?" añadió, tratando de mostrar que no le afectaba

"¿Despedirte?!" Deb alzó las cejas, sorprendida "¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?"

"Recursos Humanos me llamó..."

"Ah – eso" ella sonrió, luego sacudió la cabeza con indolencia "No, eso es un... formalismo. No es mi asunto, sin embargo. No puedo hablar de eso. Tienes que esperar a reunirte con Frank..."

"¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?"

"Porque involucra algunos… aspectos que sólo competen a Recursos Humanos." Ella lo miró fijamente "¿Estás preocupado?" -preguntó "porque no tienes nada que temer. Tu posición en la empresa no está comprometida..."

"¿Estás segura?" se inclinó hacia adelante "Quiero decir, si la empresa no me necesita yo ..."

"Ese no es el caso, Arnold. De hecho tengo que admitir que también fui convocada... Y me doy cuenta de que te puede afectar en cierta medida, de hecho… afectar tu..." se interrumpió "Mejor me detengo. No tengo autorización." Exhaló "En su lugar, voy a decirte..."

"¿Es tan serio?"

"Increíblemente, cosas como ésas necesariamente lo son."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Helga?"

"¿Con Helga? ... No, en absoluto," ella frunció el ceño, buscando en su rostro con interés "Tú no tienes nada que ver con Helga, ¿verdad?" una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro "Ese… asunto... entre ustedes fue cosa de niños, ¿no?"

"No hubo ningún asunto entre nosotros," Arnold respondió con un bufido, ocultando sus ojos de ella.

"Oh, es cierto. Era sólo Helga la que estaba loca por ti, ¿verdad? No al revés."

"Yo..."

"No te preocupes," se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia su escritorio de nuevo para abrir una de sus propias carpetas. Una pequeña sonrisa todavía adornaba su rostro. "No tiene nada que ver con Helga. Y siendo que no es de mi incumbencia no digo más." Hizo una pausa "Pero esto, de hecho, sí es de mi incumbencia y me temo que vamos a tener que arreglárnoslas sin ti por algún tiempo..." _"__¿Qué?"_ Arnold quiso preguntar pero Deb continuó sin detenerse. "Tomate un par de días para prepararte. Necesito que estés al día con las últimas políticas y regulaciones porque la semana que viene te vas a la India."

"¿Con Dick?" Deb asintió. "¿Qué pasa con Ralph?"

"Sabes que Ralph acaba de regresar de Brasil," Arnold asintió. "Acaba de pedir un permiso. Al parecer que está teniendo... problemas que no son asunto nuestro." Ella lo miró "Me dijiste que no tenías problemas con viajar, ¿verdad?"

"S... sí, por supuesto," asintió.

"Bien. Espero que tu novia sea comprensiva." Deb sonrió

"No debería ser un problema." Arnold le aseguró.

"Así lo espero." Ella exhaló "Bueno, ya sabes que la biblioteca se encuentra en la planta 28, por la Sala de Reuniones. Creo que todo lo que necesitas está allí, si no, me puedes pedir a mí o al Departamento de Compras lo que necesites. Se lo diré a Dick ahora mismo. Dick acostumbra... discutir estrategias de antemano. Necesitas estar presente en sus reuniones para tomar nota y prevenir sorpresas; para saber de qué se trata todo y... creo que eso es todo". Deb terminó su rápido discurso con una larga inhalación.

"¿Cuál es mi misión en el equipo?" Arnold tenía una idea ya, pero quería aclarar las cosas antes de embarcarse en esta aventura.

"Consultor, asesor. Dick propone su plan. Tú le dices lo que se puede hacer, lo que no, y lo que podría hacerse para arreglar los nos. Ese es tu principal trabajo allí."

"¿Se puede hacer eso a Dick?" Arnold preguntó con una sonrisa cautelosa.

Deb dejó escapar una risa "Por supuesto que sí. Dick no es el ogro que ustedes creen. Sólo necesitas..." hizo una pausa, recostándose en su silla y mirando al techo "Mira... Dick es..."

"¿Difícil?"

"Yo diría que _especial_. Mi consejo es que plantes tus pies firmemente en el suelo y no te dejes intimidar. Sé conciso, no vaciles y él lo entenderá. Confío en ti."

"¿Él lo _entenderá_?" Arnold levantó una ceja.

"Tú eres un hombre inteligente, Arnold. Dick es un hombre inteligente también. No encuentro otra palabra para describirlo... Ustedes, los hombres, tienen sus propios códigos... no sé qué otro consejo darte sin meterme demasiado en su... _espacio_… personal. Tienes razón. Dick puede ser difícil, pero depende de ti que las cosas funcionen".

"¿Sólo de mí? ¿No es su responsabilidad también?"

"Sé que lo que te digo parece ser una responsabilidad enorme, pero no es la gran cosa. No quiero que te predispongas contra él; no funcionaría. Yo confío en ti. He visto tu manera de tratar con la gente de aquí. Has tratado con Helga, quien también puede ser difícil a veces, durante mucho tiempo. Eres cortés y paciente... "

"Y Dick es abrasivo."

Ella hizo una pausa.

"Voy a citar a Henry aquí. '_Dick __es__ tremendo, pero es __nuestro __Dick'_. Es nuestro Dick, Arnold. Él va a hacer lo correcto."

_'V__a a __hacer lo correcto...'_

"¡Fácil entonces!" Arnold dijo, tal vez demasiado expresivamente, poniéndose de pie "Yo siempre trato de hacer lo correcto también."

"Estoy segura de que así es." Deb asintió como despedida y luego añadió. "¡Buena suerte con tu novia esta noche!"

"Sí - gracias" Arnold cerró la puerta recordando que iba a soltarle la noticia de su viaje esta noche. Por lo menos no iba a viajar con Helga o realmente necesitaría de esa buena suerte. Con una sensación de desasosiego en el estómago, Arnold tomó una decisión repentina y en lugar de caminar hacia las escaleras avanzó por el pasillo hacia la puerta que llevaba el nombre de Helga. Estaba necesitando un poco de dulzura después de la noticia que acababa de recibir. Él iba a estar trabajando con Dick, - y RH quería verlo.

_'__Vamos __Arnold __viejo amigo,__ tú__ puedes hacerlo__. __Sera__ pan comido'._

Al ver que no había secretaria en su puesto, él siguió caminando, envalentonado, y llamó a la puerta; un amortiguado _'pase'_ llegó desde el interior. Arnold giró el pomo, ya visualizando a una hermosa rubia con un vestido blanco que lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa y los brazos ya listos para envolverlo en su perfume fresco.

"¡Arnold!" Helga exclamó. Arnold se quedó helado.

"Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estabas ocupada. Tu secretaria no está aquí, así que pensé..."

"¡Oh, mira quién está aquí! ¡Es tu amiguito!" Henry se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y extendió la mano para ayudar a Helga a levantarse también. Habían estado cerca; demasiado cerca para ser casual. Arnold seguía petrificado e incapaz de hablar y permaneció allí, viendo su intercambio "Me alegro de ver que mantienes a tus amigos cerca, Edelweiss".

"Yo siempre lo hago." Helga respondió riendo como una niñita, volviendo la cara hacia arriba para encontrarse con la de Henry. El hombre dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz y Arnold se dio la vuelta. No quería ver.

"Supongo... que vendré luego." Él encontró su voz finalmente.

"Tonterías," Henry habló alegremente "Estaba a punto de irme de todos modos." Se volvió a Helga. "Así que estarás aquí cuando vuelva, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a estar aquí. Tengo un montón de cosas en que pensar. Pero deberías llamarme para tener el coche listo."

"No me gusta que conduzcas."

"Pero a mí me encanta conducir. Ahora vete - Quiero hablar con Arnold."

"Bueno, Arnold," Henry se volvió hacia él; una sonrisa jovial en su rostro. Arnold no lo había visto tan cerca desde hacía tiempo. Era cierto que parecía más joven que setenta y cinco. Su traje gris claro estaba tan bien cortado como siempre. Esa gentil sonrisa era tan ambigua que lucía amenazante ante los ojos de Arnold. "Es toda tuya." Dijo. Arnold se preguntó si sus ojos azules brillaron con burla cuando habló. Él asintió y murmuró algo que no recordaría un minuto después cuando Henry ya se había ido.

"Entonces," Arnold estaba todavía viendo la puerta negra cuando Helga habló. Se dio la vuelta para ver como ella se sentaba detrás del escritorio, cruzaba las piernas y se recostaba en su cómodo sillón, tocándose con un dedo los labios de color mandarina que sonrían juguetonamente. Arnold tragó saliva. Era una vista espectacular. "¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?"

* * *

**No poseo Oye Arnold! Craig Bartlett y Viacom lo son. No poseo ninguna otra MR mencioanda aquí.  
**

**Vendré mañana a corregir faltas de ortografía y palabras pegadas otra vez. Esto es un lío!**

**Una disculpa porque dije mediodía y ya son las diez y media pm. :(**

**Gracias por leer y toda mi gratitud a quienes dejan reviews: MarHelga, Geraldine Hatch, Guest, TurquoiseGirl, Sweetsol, GRIMMM, Mimi chan, Raven Granger. Recibir su feedback es gratificante. **

**December 3, 2014. ¡Se nos acaba el año!  
**


	11. Necesito un Libro

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Once**

**Necesito un Libro**

* * *

**AN**. Siento la necesidad de advertir que esta será una historia que se tomará su tiempo para desarrollar la relación amorosa. O quizá deba decir que más que una historia de amor, esta es la historia de un hombre bien intencionado, en sus treinta, que está pasando por una transformación. Está haciendo cambios, algunos de ellos a nivel tan interno que no se da cuenta; algunos otros sí percibe, pero todos ellos terminarían cambiándolo para siempre. Es un hombre que ha estado siguiendo lo que él pensó era su ruta planificada de vida, pero en realidad sólo estaba dejándose llevar por la corriente. Ahora está frente a una encrucijada. Va a ser confrontado con una nueva manera de ver la vida; con una nueva forma de vivirla.

El lector podrá no estar de acuerdo con lo que se presenta aquí; no es la visión de la autora tampoco, no completamente. Sólo sucede que es la historia que quiero contar. Me encantaría que me acompañaran todo el camino y la disfrutaran. Este es sólo un fic que nació como un ejercicio de la imaginación, y es publicado aquí con no otra intención que la de entretener.

* * *

…

Golpeó a la puerta tres veces. "Sala de Reuniones" se leía con letras blancas inscritas en la madera. Arnold contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba.

"¿Qué?" un tipo con una gran nariz abrió ligeramente; Arnold pensó que nunca antes lo había visto. El tipo lo miró de arriba abajo, con cierto desagrado.

"Shortman..." Arnold se presentó. Al ver confusión en la mirada del hombre, añadió "Vengo de Legal." El chico asintió y luego dio un paso atrás.

"¿Así que estarás tomando el lugar de Ralph?" Arnold asintió. La puerta se abrió más ampliamente "Marty Fisher," se presentó, en voz baja "¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Shortman... Arnold Shortman" después de asentir de nuevo le hizo una seña para entrar y se puso un dedo en los labios. Arnold entró al lugar sin saber lo que iba a encontrar en el interior.

Era una habitación amplia con dos ventanas que bañaban el lugar con la luz del sol. Había dos personas sentadas ante la mesa de reuniones mirando de frente a la pantalla sostenida de la pared. La pantalla mostraba un hombre de treinta y tantos años hablando con las personas de aquí que estaban muy probablemente entrevistándolo. Arnold se quedó atrás.

El primer tipo era alguien de Recursos Humanos; Arnold lo conocía de vista. El segundo tipo era Stan Wright, Vicepresidente de Operaciones y mano derecha de Dick. El propio Dick estaba sentado a la derecha de Stan, pero se mantenía ligeramente detrás para no ser visto por el hombre en la pantalla. El resto de las personas en la sala, cuatro chicos más, estaban sentadas o de pie fuera de vista también. Siguiendo la indicación de Marty, Arnold tomó uno de los asientos que habían sido empujados fuera de la mesa. Marty articuló 'Legal' cuando alguien se volvió para ver al recién llegado.

Arnold se reclinó en la cómoda silla viendo la entrevista con interés. El hombre en la pantalla tenía un fuerte acento indio y rasgos exóticos. Arnold pronto se dio cuenta de que era un aspirante para el puesto de Director General de la nueva fábrica. Él iba listando su experiencia y respondía a las preguntas que ambos hombres hacían. Arnold también se dio cuenta que Dick estaba reclinado en su silla mientras escribía en un portapapeles; alzando la vista de vez en cuando para prestar atención a la interacción.

Era la primera vez que Arnold estaba tan cerca del grupo de hombres que estaban a cargo de la operación de toda la empresa. La característica distintiva de Operaciones era que el Departamento era lo que coloquialmente se podía llamar un 'Club de Toby'. Prácticamente no había mujeres en la sección. Probablemente las secretarias de Dick y de Stan eran las únicas dos mujeres en todo el Departamento.

Mirando de cerca los hombres cuya atención estaba fija en la pantalla, Arnold comenzó a distinguir a cada uno de los otros. Vio entonces que no todos ellos eran tan altos y fornidos como se veían desde lejos, cuando los mirabas en montón. De hecho, sólo Stan y otro hombre con el pelo marrón oscuro eran altos y fornidos. El resto de ellos no eran tan grandes. Había uno que era más bajo que él mismo incluso. Eran dos rubios, uno con cabeza de jengibre, un cabeza rapada, y tres hombres de pelo oscuro. Todos ellos estaban en sus treinta, cuarenta y pico tal vez. Todos ellos parecían tan normales e inofensivos ahora.

Marty era uno de los castaños. A decir verdad, Arnold no sabía cuál era el papel que desempeñaba cada uno en el grupo. De lo que sí se dio cuenta, sin embargo, era que todos ellos vestían bien. Gerald aprobaría sus looks sin titubear; sobre todo el de Mike Davis, el proclamado 'Hombre Más Guapo de la Oficina'. Mike era un afroamericano alto y atractivo, de físico impresionante y cuya coqueta sonrisa derretía la mayor parte de los corazones ...

_Hmpf__!_ \- Arnold se aclaró la garganta dándose cuenta de que sonaba como chica. ¡Esas no eran sus palabras! Era sólo lo que escuchaba y veía alrededor. Lo que sucedía era que su lugar en la oficina era fácilmente alcanzado por voces de todos tipos y orígenes._ ¡Diablos, Cabeza de Balón!_ ... Gruñó de nuevo. A veces esa voz interior en su cabeza sonaba como la de Helga.

Como Helga.

* * *

. . .

Habían tenido otra charla interesante durante su visita el día de su 'promoción', una vez que Henry se había ido. Ella lo felicitó, por supuesto, y le hizo recordar que ya le había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera.

Ella no le dio otro sermón sobre Dick. _"No es más que otro chico_ '. Pero lo que sí hizo fue preguntarle si ya se sentía más cómodo en su trabajo.

Vaya que se sentía más cómodo ya, a pesar de que todo se trataba _'de dinero y crecimiento_'. Pero no se lo hizo saber. Así que continuó quejándose del capitalismo exagerado y la codicia de las empresas - como ésta- y ella no pudo evitar rebatir sus puntos de vista. Respondió a sus dudas con pasión._ 'Ya estás aquí, Cabeza de Balón. Disfruta la experiencia. Debe haber una razón para que la vivas. Así que ve y haz tu mejor esfuerzo.'_ Y al mismo tiempo que refutaba sus principios hablaba sobre su trabajo, sus creencias y su pasado. Probablemente sin darse cuenta, pero también habló de su vida.

Le contó de aquel tiempo en que vendió la compañía de su padre. En vista de gran interés que Mueller tenía en las tiendas, ella pidió casi el doble de su valor. No quería dinero. Quería una participación en su empresa. Después de algunas quejas y aún más negociación, Henry estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando Helga firmó el acuerdo Miriam, Olga y ella eran las propietarias del dos por ciento del valor total de Mueller Enterprises, lo que era - con mucho- superior al valor de Almacenes del Gran Bob por sí mismos. Helga quedó a cargo y aun cuando no tenía derecho a voto en el Consejo, sí tenía algo de poder. Hoy en día la riqueza de las Patakis se había revalorado varias veces desde su valor original.

Era cierto que Helga fue alguna vez la asistente personal de Henry. Pero también era cierto que ella originalmente aceptó el cargo sólo mientras esperaba a que el próximo semestre empezara en Columbia. Pero en lo que Helga llegaba a conocer de cerca la gestión en Mueller y se sentía más a gusto con su trabajo, su interés para volver a la escuela pasó a segundo plano y ella se quedó en la empresa. Muy pronto el puesto como asistente de Henry le quedó corto y tuvo que moverse a posiciones con más responsabilidades al tiempo que entraba en contacto con la familia. Ella en realidad vivió con Henry y su esposa por un tiempo; cuando recién se mudaron a Nueva York. También era cierto que la señora Mueller la quiso como a una hija.

Cuando Miriam finalmente consiguió salir de rehabilitación, para siempre, las dos se trasladaron al apartamento que Helga había comprado en el Upper West Side. Cuando Miriam fue independiente de nuevo Helga se mudó a una de las propiedades que la señora Mueller tenía en la Ciudad para finalmente vivir por su cuenta. Cuando la esposa de Henry murió, víctima de cáncer de páncreas, se acordó de su hija "adoptada" en su testamento y le dejó la propiedad a ella.

Parecía que Helga había tenido suerte y una buena vida. Parecía que se había topado con unos padrinos de cuento de hadas y tenía una vida de ensueño, pensó mientras la veía hablando de su lucha más tarde; cuando Henry finalmente dejó en sus manos y las de Dick el control de la compañía y él dio un paso atrás.

Arnold era lo suficientemente adulto y sabio para saber que la fortuna no llegaba nada más porque sí; es decir, sin ningún esfuerzo por parte de aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente suertudos para ser alcanzados por ella. Cuando tal cosa ocurría, la llegada de la fortuna es decir, sin hacer ningún mérito, por lo general esta se terminaba yendo con el pasar del tiempo.

Helga, por otro lado, había trabajado duro para que la fortuna permaneciera pegada a ella. Por fin había conseguido un título en finanzas, aunque en línea, y había trabajado sin miedo día a día para llegar a alcanzar el asiento que ocupaba ahora. Arnold podía decir que no estaba mintiendo. Él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber todo lo que decía era verdad; aunque él agregaría que la suerte fue un factor importante. Entonces un día determinado, cuando ya era jefa de Finanzas, Henry dejó la toma de las decisiones más importantes en sus manos. Se negó a dar su apoyo o negativa como antes; no hubo consejos ni orientaciones ya más. Ella le confió a Arnold todas las dudas que la asaltaron entonces; cómo sus seguridades e inseguridades surgieron para complicarlo todo. Y el razonamiento que en conclusión la llevó a actuar de la forma en que actuó al final.

¿Su razonamiento? Simplemente hazlo. Avanza. Da un salto de fe y confía en que la decisión que acabas de tomar es la correcta.

. . .

_"No hay tal cosa como buenas o malas decisiones, amor,"_ Henry le había dicho más tarde _"a final de cuentas todo eso no son más que experiencias."_

"Experiencias que te hacen ganar o perder dinero," ella habían añadido, con prudencia "dinero que no es tuyo..."

Conforme pasó el tiempo había aprendido que las experiencias creaban reputaciones; y que incluso cuando ella había tenido éxitos también había tenido su cuota de fracasos, pero el equilibrio seguía siendo positivo porque sus logros habían sido los más.

"Y mis fallas no han sido tan malas, ¿sabes? Es sólo que no fueron la gran mierda." Añadió al más puro estilo Helga Pataki: un tanto grosero; un tanto engreído.

Pero ella probablemente tenía todo el derecho a estar orgullosa de sí misma. Estaba comprometida con la empresa para la que trabajaba. La amaba. Luchaba por ella todos los días. Luchaba incluso contra sus propios copropietarios.

Arnold entendía ahora por qué estaba tan molesta aquella ocasión pasada, en la escena que presenció en la Sala de Consejo, cuando se quejó porque Dick cuestionó sus métodos. La hizo enojar porque sus decisiones involucraban mucho trabajo. Conocer los números de una empresa determinada no era trabajo de un fin de semana o de un mes; era el trabajo de años evaluando las altas y bajas; riesgos y ventajas; posibilidades y proyecciones; eran intuiciones. Las empresas que puso sobre la mesa la primavera pasada estuvieron bajo observación durante años. Dick le pidió explicar este largo y agotador proceso en la reunión; ¡como si estuvieran hablando sobre el proceso para hacer enchiladas!

Arnold frunció el ceño. Tal vez la verdadera intención de Dick no era que explicara el proceso sino hacer que la pasara mal. Cuando se lo dijo ella resopló y le hizo saber que ya lo sabía; ya sabía que esa era su verdadera intención. La verdadera intención de 'ellos', de hecho, porque Dick tenía un plan y un cómplice. Cuando Arnold externó su preocupación -y su curiosidad - ella le dijo que no le diera importancia porque ya tenía años lidiando con los 'tortuosos' planes de Dick para fastidiarla y que éstos nunca consiguieron hacerle daño. Tenía todo bajo control.

Y Arnold le creyó. Se veía tan fuerte; tan segura de sí misma. Su buena estrella debería ser una realmente grande porque parecía indestructible.

Observando la forma como se levantaba y caminaba alrededor, Arnold no podía dejar de admitir que estaba embelesado; Helga lo tenía cautivado. Si ella sabía o no de su condición no podía decirlo. A veces apostaría a que lo sabía y que actuaba en consecuencia y a propósito, como justo ahora; yendo y viniendo por su oficina; presumiendo sus curvas, su belleza. Otras veces, estaba totalmente inmersa en sus propias cosas que simplemente ignoraba su presencia y lo dejaba mendigando un poco de atención. Con todo, Arnold sabía que era no sólo su físico lo que le atraía; era toda ella. Su comportamiento, su sentido del humor, su voz; el poder que emanaba; las reacciones que causaba alrededor. Lo que le hacía sentir.

¿Cómo había llegado a suceder esto? Estaba totalmente obsesionado con ella. Se las arreglaba para levantar la vista para mirar por encima de la pared de su cubículo cada vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Se apoyaba hacia atrás en su silla cada vez que oía su voz en el otro lado del piso. La buscaba siempre que dejaba su piso, en cada esquina; cada vez que iba al piso 30; cada vez que entraba al ascensor; cada vez que salía de él. Cuando ella no estaba en la ciudad todo era monótono; el reloj marcaba el tiempo más lento; el día perdía su significado.

Arnold suspiró. No estaba enamorado de ella. Era sólo un capricho; una obsesión que llenaba su tiempo y vida. Era como un entretenimiento pervertido; uno que lo llevaba a portarse mal de una manera que era totalmente ajena a él, pero que a la vez satisfacía la inextinguible hambre de saber todo sobre ella. De saber lo que pensaba cuando se quedaba en silencio, en su presencia; lo que pensaba cuando no estaba con él. Qué decía cuando estaba con Henry, con Deb, con Dick, con el resto de la gente. La forma en que actuaba; la forma en que sus ojos los miraban; la forma en que sonreía...

Dios, ¡estaba loco! Exhaló.

Al menos nada sobre este nuevo y execrable vicio de mirarla todo el tiempo era conocido alrededor... aún. Tenía que tener cuidado y lo tenía. Deb era la única que podría darse cuenta; pero Arnold ya había comprobado que las sospechas de Deb tenían todo que ver con su historia pasada y nada con el presente. Eso lo tranquilizaba.

La otra persona que podía sospechar era Claire. Afortunadamente ella había estado tan ocupada últimamente que ya no le prestaba tanta atención, aparte de su habitual posesividad o la extrema atención que ponía cuando hablaba demasiado de cierto alguien. Pero él había aprendido a mantener su entusiasmo a raya; a restarle importancia a cualquier comentario mordaz que siguiera a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Helga.

Ya le había dicho que había almorzado con ella. Helga se lo había pedido y no la iba a rechazar. Le contó los detalles del encuentro porque sería extraño que no lo hiciera, aunque no dio demasiados detalles; no de como se sentía, al menos. Le dijo que ella estaba enamorada.

¿Por qué le había dicho tal cosa?

Debido a que eso mantenía a Claire tranquila. También porque parecía cierto.

Pero ahora, semanas y semanas más tarde, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Hacía dos días, en su oficina, ella había recibido una llamada. Se puso de pie y se alejó para contestar, en voz baja. Le dijo a quien quiera que estaba al otro lado de la línea que estaría ocupada esa noche; que asistiría a una reunión con Henry; que él ya sabía que Henry era siempre prioridad...

Todo el mundo lo sabía. Henry era siempre su prioridad. Pero había alguien más. Arnold no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaba Helga engañándolo?

¿Quién podría ser? Por la forma en que le hablaba parecía que el otro chico era un extraño, alguien de fuera. Lo que no estaba claro era si lamentaba su elección; ella fue algo grosera con él. Dos días más tarde Arnold ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría nunca adivinar quién era el tipo. Se lo había preguntado un centenar de veces. Pero él no sabía todo de sus amigos y conocidos, y mucho menos de probables novios. Pero...

_¿Cómo es que ella tenía un novio cuando estaba con Henry?_

Le había preguntado. Otra vez. Y ella resopló y rodó los ojos. Otra vez. _'No seas mojigato._' Le contestó, molesta; y luego le dijo que fuera y se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Y lo decía en serio.

Porque entonces ella le preguntó acerca de Claire. Y le advirtió que estuviera listo.

_'¿Para qué?'_ Le preguntaría.

'_Tu próxima reunión con Recursos Humanos, mi amiguito_'.

_'Buena suerte con tu novia esta noche'._ Recordó las palabras de Deb entonces. La reunión no fue problema. Lidiar con Claire era otra cosa.

¿Cómo fue que las dos anticiparon la reacción de Claire? ¿Era su relación tan fácil de leer?

¡Mujeres!

Resultó que había un conflicto de intereses en relación con el apoyo que la empresa ofrecía a Claire. Sólo uno de ellos podría quedarse y ya estaba decidido que sería él. Una hora más tarde se habló con Claire y Brenda. El siguiente par de horas se pasaron en expectante silencio hasta que llegaron a casa; entonces Claire hizo un berrinche; que se exacerbó cuando se enteró que él iba a salir de la ciudad justo _'cuando ella más lo necesitaba'_. Arnold no sabía qué hacer. Era una pesadilla.

Afortunadamente Brenda llegó. Arnold decidió salir por un rato. Debía ser algo difícil con qué lidiar, el retiro del apoyo económico. Él había decidido que sería amable; no se trataba sólo de él, después de todo. Cuando regresó encontró a Claire calmada y compuesta; amablemente le ofreció una taza de té. Ella le dijo que lo disfrutó mientras duró, y que sabía que todo era para un bien mayor. Lo felicitó; le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él. Y eso fue todo.

Fue una excelente compañera de cama esa noche, no que él lo esperara. También lo fue la siguiente noche. Arnold no sabía qué pensar; decir que estaba confundido era quedarse corto. Ella había estado actuando de forma extraña: le mostraba su apoyo y sonreía mucho, como una esposa Stepford; y eso era inquietante. Arnold empezó a sentirse desconfiado. Sintió el impulso de buscar un micrófono oculto, una cámara, algún indicio de un complot contra él, pero sabía que era una locura. No sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su novia ya más.

¡Mujeres!

Se encontró a sí mismo deseando unas cuantas semanas para estar solo.

* * *

. . .

Algo atrajo la atención de Arnold hacia el hombre en la pantalla. El tipo vacilaba. Stan tenía el portapapeles de Dick en sus manos ahora y su vista estaba fija en el hombre mientras este hablaba, o trataba de hacerlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos? No podría ser demasiado; el de la pantalla era el mismo tipo después de todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaba una entrevista? Se volvió para ver su reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas habían pasado diez minutos.

¿Esa era la velocidad de la mente? ¿Diez minutos tomaba recordar tantas experiencias? ¿Revivirlas?

Se dio la vuelta. Dick se estaba levantando, inclinándose hacia Stan mientras murmuraba algo, teniendo cuidado de permanecer fuera del alcance de la cámara. Su expresión era desdeñosa. Stan asintió. Entonces Dick se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ellos.

"¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo!" Marty dijo mientras se acercaba. Dick resopló.

"¿Es una queja? Entraste apenas hace diez minutos. Nosotros hemos estado aquí toda la mañana."

"¿Algo bueno?"

Dick asintió.

"Sí, un tipo, tal vez dos. Uno de ellos, Nirav... No sé qué," se encogió de hombros "Ya veremos luego. Por ahora quiero que estén listos. Tenemos que ver los preliminares antes del almuerzo o Stan se pondrá furioso". Los chicos se rieron por lo bajo. Dick se centró en Arnold "Supongo que eres el chico de Deb, ¿no es así?"

Arnold asintió

"Arnold Shortman," Arnold dudó en extender su mano. El grupo parecía bastante informal. Decidió no hacer nada al final.

"Muy bien señor Shortman," Dick lo miró y dibujó una mueca irónica en su rostro. "Deb dice que eres como una biblioteca andante. Vamos a ver si una biblioteca andante es lo que necesitamos."

"¡Espero que no seas para nada como Ralph!" Uno de los chicos dijo.

"No nos decepciones." Otro añadió. El resto se burló.

Arnold frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Fue Ralph un problema?"

"Digamos que su chica odia que salga a jugar con nosotros." Mike respondió. Sus palabras trajeron una oleada de risas que les valió una mirada molesta de Stan.

"¡Ya córtalo!" Dick le dijo al enorme tipo, no muy silenciosamente esta vez. Stan lo fulminó con la mirada. Dick bufó haciendo un gesto de obviedad que hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio. "¿Vas a contratarlo? Porque yo no lo haré." Añadió.

Otra persona dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo. En vista de la densa atmósfera el tipo de RH comenzó a guiar la entrevista hacia el final en lo que Arnold se daba cuenta de que la interacción del grupo orbitaba alrededor de Dick. Era él quien daba las órdenes; era él quien establecía los tiempos. Arnold ya lo había supuesto, pero no creyó que lo vería tan claro y tan pronto. Muy pronto la entrevista había terminado. Alguien fue a apagar la pantalla y la cámara. Stan dejó la mesa y se acercó hacia ellos pisoteando como un toro furioso.

"No se puede cortar nada más así," él comenzó, dirigiéndose a Dick.

"Estabas perdiendo el tiempo," Dick respondió mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de su beligerancia "Si sabes que no vamos a contratarlo simplemente detenlo. No dejes que el tipo se haga ilusiones. Eso es cruel."

"¿Cruel?!" Stan resopló "¿Interrumpirlo cuando está hablando no es cruel?"

"No es nuestro hombre y lo sabías desde el principio."

"Está bien, no es nuestro hombre, pero no puedo simplemente apagar la pantalla. Hay un protocolo."

"Ya está hecho." Dick comentó, dándose la vuelta para señalar la pantalla ahora negra.

Todo el mundo fue a tomar sus posiciones alrededor de la mesa. Marty le mostró a Arnold su asiento. Hubo un momento en que Arnold se preguntó si este tipo de escenas eran usuales. Vio a Stan dudando, mirando a Dick tomar su asiento y empezar su discurso. Arnold estaba expectante, observando la estresante escena, esperando a que se desarrollara o se disolviera.

"Vamos a trabajar. Tenemos menos de una hora para ver las generalidades de la situación antes de que todo el mundo se ponga de mal humor."

Stan finalmente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento. El tipo de Recursos Humanos terminó de recoger sus papeles y se volvió hacia Dick.

"Entonces... ¿qué te pareció?"

"Sólo estoy interesado en los números dos y cuatro...", dijo "A ver si te es posible tenerlos aquí para el viernes."

"¿Aquí?" el hombre levantó la ceja. "¿Pensé que querías reunirte con ellos en la India?"

"No, quiero conocerlos aquí. Para cuando pongamos nuestros pies en la India ya tendremos nuestro hombre."

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"El Martes..." se encogió de hombros, poniéndose impaciente.

"¿El Martes? ... ¿Por qué no el Lunes?"

"Sólo porque sí," Dick miró al hombre, confrontándolo. El hombre estaba a punto de responder, pero pareció pensarlo dos veces y lo dejó pasar.

"Muy bien", dijo "te haré saber cómo van las cosas", y con eso dejó la oficina.

"¿Qué se le habrá metido a éste?"

Dick seguía mirando con desdén a la puerta cerrada.

"¿Ahora cuestiona tus decisiones?"

Arnold miró sus propios papeles al tiempo que el grupo de chicos creaba el ambiente para la reunión. Como había dicho antes, el liderazgo de Dick se volvía obvio ante sus ojos, que se mantuvieron fijos al frente, delante de su escritorio. Él era el macho alfa. El grupo parecía una bola de matones siguiendo los preceptos de su líder. Todos ellos siguieron murmurando comentarios despectivos y triviales sobre el hombre que acaba de salir de la oficina. Lucían como algo que Arnold había visto antes, pero no podía determinar exactamente qué era ...

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Helga, tal vez?"

Arnold levantó la vista para ver la escena, pero el hombre a la cabeza de la mesa no reaccionó. En su lugar, se enderezó y llamó al orden.

"Vamos a comenzar."

Y comenzaron. Planos de la distribución de la empresa; la mención de los diferentes departamentos; producción, transporte, almacenamiento, oficinas... Había aspectos que Arnold entendía y otros que no. Cada uno de ellos parecía saber su parte. Un par de videos de la planta en sí y otro de la línea de producción se mostraron en pantalla, mientras seguían hablando de la fábrica a detalle. Era obvio que era la primera vez que estaban en contacto con la información, y por lo menos en ese sentido estaban todos iguales.

Pero ese fue el único aspecto en el que estaban iguales, porque ellos parecían conocer bien su trabajo y Arnold se sentía como un espectador. Dick y Stan comenzaron con las introducciones pero pronto cada uno de ellos se centró en su propia parte. Marty parecía ser la persona a cargo de la logística, y Mike y el pelirrojo se centraron en los sistemas de producción. Arnold se sintió perdido por un momento. No era agradable estar viendo a la gente trabajar mientras no se hacía nada. El hombre fornido de pelo oscuro parecía ser el que iba a estar a cargo del personal y Arnold se acercó a él porque sus trabajos eran similares.

Woody Stevenson tenía una muy clara idea de los procedimientos y acciones para la situación en cuestión, pero recibió de buen ánimo la ayuda; Arnold amplió sus conocimientos acerca de las regulaciones de empleo en la India. Se sentía bien ayudar. Después de un rato Marty le preguntó acerca de leyes comerciales también. Los chicos estaban apenas familiarizándose con la empresa. Era la primera vez que iban a hacerse cargo de una empresa ubicada en la India y pronto Arnold se sintió más a gusto siendo útil. Stan enumeró varios aspectos en los que necesitaría más información luego y Arnold escribió todo con detalle.

Arnold se reclinó en su silla cuando un plano de la empresa con la ubicación física de los casi ochocientos trabajadores llegó a sus manos. Estaban divididos en equipos de trabajo. Era interesante ver que la zona de producción se dividía en dos partes porque las oficinas estaban instaladas en el centro del lugar. Arnold se preguntó si esa era la forma habitual de hacer las cosas. No había estado nunca en una planta de fabricación. Siempre había trabajado en las edificios de oficinas. Puso el plan sobre la mesa notando que Mantenimiento y el Departamento de Envíos estaban en el fondo de la ubicación cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

"Toc, toc, toc," Una suave voz acompañó al sonido; un segundo después la puerta se abrió y una figura esbelta se pudo ver de pie allí.

"Helga... ¡Qué sorpresa!" Stan se levantó de su silla. "Por favor, pasa. Ya te extrañábamos", su amplia sonrisa y extravagante cortesía eran tan falsas que Arnold frunció el ceño. Algo raro pasaba ahí. Se dio cuenta de que el resto de los chicos estaba muy atento a la interacción aunque siguieron trabajando.

"¡Oh, qué amable de tu parte, Stanley!" la voz de Helga también sonaba falsa. Hizo una graciosa reverencia y mostró una sonrisa boba. "Gracie me dijo que ustedes tomaron un libro que necesito." Miró alrededor. "Control y Regulaciones en..."

"... la India." Woody habló. "Ten." Se enderezó y dejó su lugar, caminando hasta el final de la sala, donde tomó un grueso libro de la mesa de la esquina "¿Realmente lo necesitas?" hizo una mueca "Porque todavía lo estoy..."

"Sólo una consulta. Necesito comprobar algo." Ella respondió. Abrió el libro y levantó la vista para encontrar ocho pares de ojos fijos en ella. "¡Por Dios Santo!" -exclamó, divertida "¿Por qué tanta hostilidad?!"

"¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?" Preguntó Stan, inexpresivo.

"Necesito un libro. Uno que ninguno de ustedes está usando, por cierto." Ella utilizó su dedo como separador de libros y lo sostuvo en el hueco de su brazo. Caminando hacia la puerta, añadió "Mejor me voy."

"¿Por qué lo necesitas justo en este momento?" Esta vez fue Mike quien preguntó.

"¡Caramba!" se dio la vuelta "Hmmm... No sé si lo sabes ya, niño bonito, pero acabamos de comprar una empresa en la India," Ella habló lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño "y todavía estoy trabajando en..."

"¡Vamos!"

"¡Helga!"

"¡No seas mamona!"

"¡Pues tú no te hagas pendejo!" ella contraatacó. "¡Dios mío, vaya montón de idiotas!" todo el grupo se quejó "No lo entiendo ¿Cuál es su problema? Cualquiera diría que se sienten amenazados por una chica; que no pueden tolerar un poco de estrógeno en su mundo alimentado por testosterona."

"¡Vaya que sólo es un poquitín!"

"Típica respuesta de escuela primaria." Ella se burló "¿Sabes cuántas veces la he oído? Siempre viniendo de idiotas como tú, del tipo de matones de hockey."

Matones de Hockey. Arnold escondió su sonrisa. Esa era exactamente la palabra que había estado buscando.

"Te aprovechas de que eres una chica,"

Helga rodó los ojos. "¡Doi, por supuesto que lo hago, baboso!" Marty maldijo; el resto de los chicos protestó.

"¿Qué necesitas saber?" Woody finalmente preguntó, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Helga vaciló, y luego exhaló.

"El tipo de empresa que somos..." ella se detuvo cuando los chicos la abuchearon "Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta el número de trabajadores, ¿obtendremos mayores beneficios fiscales a partir de...?" Se detuvo "¿Cuántos?"

"¡O-oh!" alguien exclamó "¿Así que quieres contratar a más trabajadores?"

"¡No hay lugar para meter a más personas allí! ¡Ya es una lata de sardinas!"

Helga sacudió la cabeza con desdén e ignoró sus quejas. Se volvió hacia Woody para que le respondiera. Cuando el hombre lo hizo ella continuó preguntando cosas relacionadas. Arnold estuvo atento. Era su campo de experiencia después de todo, y hubiera querido que ella hubiera acudido a él en busca de información en lugar de someterse a esta incómoda escena. Hubo un momento en el que Woody vaciló que Arnold utilizó para unirse a la conversación. Helga asintió al escucharlo explicar un tecnicismo sin demostrar que ya se conocían. Arnold le siguió el juego. Probablemente era mejor de esta manera para que los chicos no lo acosaran después. Él estaba terminando su explicación cuando Stan volvió a hablar desde su asiento.

"Helga... estás distrayendo a mis chicos," dijo con evidente impaciencia.

"Sí, sí. Helga Mala. Es mi culpa que tus chicos se distraigan tan fácilmente." Ella se volvió a Woody "Aun así, me gustaría echarle un vistazo." Ella señaló el libro. "¿Puedo tenerlo yo mientras...?"

"¿Sabes?" Dick se enderezó desde su posición inclinada sobre la mesa; sonrió con un gesto de suficiencia en su rostro mientras le ponía la tapa a la pluma que había estado usando. Luego habló con deliberada lentitud, "Henry tiene una..." se tocó el codo "... picazón... en su brazo," sonrió "y no hay nadie alrededor que lo atienda..."

"¿Henry ya está aquí?" -preguntó asombrada, levantando la cabeza y empujando el libro descuidadamente contra el pecho de Woody "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Y yo perdiendo mi tiempo aquí" y con eso avanzó. Desde la puerta se dio la vuelta para agregar "Gracias, Goody-Woody... Cabeza de Balón..." y cerró la puerta.

"¡Ese es mi jefe, sí!"

Stan celebraba dando una palmada a Dick, cuya petulante expresión se había esparcido a toda su cara. Los chicos aplaudieron. Arnold sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¡Todos ellos eran hombres crecidos, por el amor de Dios!

"¡Dios! ¡Está loca!"

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en reaccionar?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Quería saber que se traía entre manos...", dijo Dick, inclinándose de nuevo hacia su trabajo.

"¿Qué se traía entre manos?"

"¿Más personal?" Mike preguntó, visiblemente interesado.

"La palabra clave aquí es de cuanta gente estamos hablando..." Stan reflexionó.

"Chicos," Dick llamó al orden "Yo me encargo de eso más tarde. Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. Me está dando hambre."

A medida que los chicos se reunieron de nuevo en torno a la mesa, Marty se acercó a Woody y Arnold.

"Así que ahora eres Goody-Woody, (el Buenazo Woody) ¿eh?" y luego volteando a ver a Arnold añadió, soltando una risotada "y tú, ¿Cabeza de Balón? Lo siento amigo. Esa es Helga Pataki para que la conozcas, ¿Qué tal?"

"Ya tuve el placer" Arnold sonrió con indulgencia. Recordando que no se suponía que fueran amigos, añadió por si acaso "Vaya que es sexy."

Woody le dio un codazo y Marty se aclaró la garganta. Arnold se confundió.

"Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella, amigo. Ella podrá ser sexy, pero es el diablo."

_'¿Ella? ¿El diablo? ¿Helga? ¡Debes estar bromeando!'_ Arnold miró a su alrededor y vio que un par de chicos le lanzaban miradas de advertencia. Se volvió a Woody quien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

* * *

. . .

Más tarde, cuando por fin salieron de la reunión después de fijar una nueva para la mañana siguiente Woody y Arnold se fueron a almorzar juntos. Era más tarde que de costumbre y sus compañeros usuales ya se habían ido a almorzar. Woody le explicó que Helga era algo así como un tema tabú para ellos. Nunca hablaban de ella si no era a decir que era una perra. Nunca se reían de sus chistes; nunca le ofrecían su ayuda; y nunca, pero nunca, decían que era hermosa o sexy, ni le reconocían que fuera inteligente o divertida.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" Arnold rió. Al darse cuenta de la solemnidad de Woody, le preguntó "¿Por qué?"

"Es muy pesada." El hombre de pelo oscuro se encogió de hombros. "Además, Dick la odia; así que todos nosotros la odiamos también."

"¿En serio?" Woody asintió. Arnold siempre pensaba que llevar las cosas al extremo era la peor manera de lidiar con cualquier cosa. Muy bien, Helga podría ser odiosa, pero él habría pensado que Dick era un tipo inteligente. "¿Qué tan pesada puede ser?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"Vamos, Arnold." Su nuevo amigo se quejó: "¡Déjame disfrutar de mi comida en paz!"

Y mira que era el equipo de hockey quien hablaba, ¿eh?

.

* * *

**No soy dueña de ****Hey ****Arnold****!**

**No soy dueño de ****ninguna otra**** MR mencionada ****aquí. ****Poseo ****sólo ****la trama y**** los PO.**

**Y**** una vez afirmando ****que ****no sé**** nada ****acerca de regulaciones ****comerciales podemos seguir****. ****Gracias a**** todos los que leen ****y ****marcan esta historia para seguirla o como favorita. ****Mil ****gracias a ****los que**** dejan reviews. GRIMMM. Turquoise Girl, Mar Helga, Mimi Chan (una disculpa porque no te he contestado personalmente) y Geraldine Hatch además de quienes han comentado antes. Chicos, son los mejores! Hacen que todo este trabajo valga la pena. **

**También quiero ****que sepan que**** NO voy a abandonar esta historia****; ****es sólo que ****la vida real ****consume la mayor parte ****de mi tiempo y ****energía. ****No puedo prometer ****actualizaciones frecuentes****, ****pero basta con decir ****que este ****fic ****está todo el tiempo en mi cabeza ****y que ****es ****cuestión de ****tiempo para verlo completamente ****escrito y desarrollado ****aquí****.**

**¡Feliz ****y exitoso ****2015 para ****todos!**

**11 de enero de 2015****.**


	12. Helga sé Amable

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Doce**

**Helga sé Amable**

* * *

.

"En China, por ejemplo, son más abiertos a negociar. Su política es más clara..."

"¿Te refieres a que en la India no es así?" -preguntó ella, un tanto apática.

"Bueno, la India está haciendo algunos cambios. Creo que con el tiempo se han dado cuenta ..." y continuó mencionando las similitudes y diferencias entre ambas economías, incluyendo los antecedentes culturales y políticos y cómo afectaban estos sus políticas.

Helga asintió mientras su vista volvía a la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

"... Así que depende del nivel de exportaciones. Por ejemplo, ¿cuánto crees que estarías vendiendo al exterior?" Preguntó Arnold.

Helga se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Su respuesta al correo estaba lista, pero en el otro lado del globo el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Ella solía manejar sus comunicaciones para que se recibieran en el momento adecuado. Exhaló. Hablando de excentricidades. Debía enviarlo de una vez y ya.

"¿A cuánto ascenderían?" Arnold insistió. Ella levantó la vista.

"Casi toda la producción se destina al exterior, Arnold." Soltó aire, enmascarando su exasperación.

"Sí, pero ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?" insistió. Ella todavía estaba reticente a dar demasiada información.

"¿Es realmente tan importante?"

En vista de su reserva, él continuó.

"Nuestro rango depende de ello." Helga sonrió. Allí estaba. La palabra clave. Su _"nuestro"_ hacía que este impaciente retraso valiera la pena. ¿Por qué se tardó tanto en admitirlo? ¡Ese Cabeza de Balón! Si tan sólo tuviera tiempo para restregárselo en la cara - ¡Oh, Dios! - Cuanto disfrutaría haciéndolo admitir que ya sentía Mueller como su propia casa. "Muy bien", continuó "Digamos, cien millones." Hizo una pausa, atento a sus reacciones "¿Me quedé corto?" se encogió de hombros "¿Me fui muy por encima?"

"Corto. Por mucho," ella finalmente reveló, luego exhaló. "¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Bueno, si ese _'por mucho_' es el doble no podemos decir que hay mucha diferencia; si te refieres a diez veces más, entonces estamos hablando de..."

Helga asintió; su vista cayó de nuevo a la pantalla mientras él seguía hablando. Ya había advertido a Arnold que estaba respondiendo su correo. El icono del messenger parpadeó ella lo tocó.

= _"¿Te fue bien?"_

Ella respiró profundamente.

\- - "Sí", escribió y envió de vuelta.

Levantó la vista para ver al chico frente a ella, quien seguía hablando de los límites de rango entre otras cosas. Helga sonreía y asentía de vez en cuando, repitiendo sus palabras. No quería ser grosera, pero el chico estaba agotando su paciencia. Había un par de cosas que ella debería estar haciendo en este momento y esta entrevista seguía y seguía. Tenía que pararla en algún momento; no había opción.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando él levantó la vista; y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. _¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón! ¿Crees que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que mirar tu linda cara?!_ Gimió para sus adentros; sus ojos brillaban y ella no tuvo valor para interrumpirlo. Aún. Levantó la vista para ver el reloj en la pared. Eran casi las cinco.

Tomó una decisión. Dos minutos más. Le daría dos minutos más y ya estaba.

Se volvió hacia el messenger de nuevo.

_= "¿Alguna contraoferta?"_

\- - "X sup. Estn a ms órdns. Vy a escbrles est noch. Esp q contestn mñn". - ¡Oh, como odiaba el 'texting'!

_= "¿Así que estás decidida?"_

\- - "Dsde prmr mment."

Ella sonrió; luego levantó la vista y mantuvo la sonrisa para Arnold quien la devolvió. El chico tomó un lápiz y empezar a dibujar filas y columnas en el papel. Ella rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de nuevo.

_= "¿Ya hablaste con Dick?"_

Ella gruñó para sus adentros.

\- - " :/ "

_= "¿Por qué?"_

Luego levantó la vista.

\- - "El Cbz d Blón est tdvía akí?"

_= "¿Por qué está ahí, me lo puedes explicar de nuevo?"_

\- - "Me ofrció venr a explcr todo sob los proceds en India"

Como esperaba, Henry hizo una pausa. Helga dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida. Arnold continuó sin darse cuenta, dibujando felizmente líneas en el papel. Entonces vio la elipsis que indicaba que Henry estaba escribiendo de nuevo.

_= "Pero cariño, ¿no sabes ya todo sobre procedimientos en la India?"_

\- - "Ya seee – pero A. no sab k sé"

_= " ? "_

\- - "Se tomó demasiado en serio mi visita a Dick esta mañana"

_= "¿En serio?" Helga asintió_

_... "Y él caballerosamente vino a ofrecerte su ayuda?_

\- - "Está bien- anda- ríe todo lo que quieras."

_= "Ya me estoy riendo :D"_

\- - "¡Idiota!"

Levantó la vista y exhaló. "Es todo." Cortó a su invitado "Creo que lo tengo, Arnold"

"¿Lo tienes?" Él la miró, sorprendido "¿Qué tienes?"

"Eso ... la cosa de la clasificación, por supuesto," trató de ocultar su exasperación, pero no sabía si lo logró "Quiero decir que ahora entiendo la cosa del ranking."

"¿Cómo?" frunció el ceño "Apenas estoy empezando a explicarte cómo funciona." Se contuvo antes de rodar los ojos. _¿Podría ser más despistado?_

"Oh," ella parpadeó "Quiero decir que yo entendí lo que necesitaba entender. No quiero convertirme en experto, ¿verdad?" ella dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Arnold se reclinó en su silla luciendo complacido, y luego inclinó hacia delante, señaló algo en la hoja y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Sin que él se percatara, Helga soltó la respiración poco a poco y lo observó. El bueno y confiable Cabeza de Balón. ¿Qué tan tonto podría ser? ¿Realmente pensaba que sus intenciones no eran obvias? Recordó que siempre fue un buen chico,- y amable, y atento, y todo lo que quieras-, pero - resopló por dentro- ¡Sólo mírenlo ahora! ¡Tan atento! ¡Tan dispuesto a ayudar! ¡Sus verdes ojos brillaban y su sonrisa no podría ser más grande!

¡Bah! Helga se burló en su interior. Si tan sólo hubiera actuado de esta manera cuando tenían diecisiete años la hubiera elevado por los aires y la hubiera enviado directo al cielo donde ella pensaría que vivirían felices para siempre. Que suerte que no lo hizo, pensó con cinismo, de lo contrario sería ahora una aburrida ama de casa con un montón de niños bajo el brazo y, muy probablemente quebrada, borracha y odiándolo en silencio; encontrando consuelo a su amargura en un mundo de fantasía...

Helga sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba haciendo tarde. El chico rubio frente a ella estaba presumiendo su gran sonrisa y dentadura perfecta. Pobre Cabeza de Balón; nunca dejó de caer por las caras bonitas. Se preguntó que si todavía tuviera su fea nariz o trabajara como cajera en la tienda de la esquina seguiría siendo tan atento.

_= "¿Todavía está allí?"_

\- - "Sí, así es."

_= "Me preguntaba... ¿Qué hizo que te enamoraras de él?"_

Helga se rió. Arnold se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido.

"Sólo un segundo," le dijo ella. Arnold asintió.

\- - "¿Estamos celosos?" tecleó y envió de vuelta.

"Bueno, Arnold Gracias. De verdad gracias por venir ..."

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" Arnold preguntó con una sonrisa laxa. Helga sonrió divertida. '_¿Estamos celosos?'_ escribió en su mente. Luego sacudió la cabeza. Su mente lucía como un viejo pizarrón verde.

"Henry", respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

_= "Sólo curiosidad", _respondió Henry._ "¿Entonces?"_

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo?"

\- - "Él...", escribió ... y dijo. "Me está preguntando cosas relacionadas con todo esto," señaló los papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio "Lo siento Arnold, pero todavía estoy un poco ocupada. Y aún tengo que hablar con Dick antes de que se vaya. Realmente aprecio tu..."

"¿Sabe Henry que estoy aquí?"

_= "¿Alguna vez me vas a contármelo?"_ La pantalla parpadeó.

.._. ¿De nuevo?"_

_**¡HOMBRES!**_

Helga quiso gritar. Esperaba que Arnold no se diera cuenta del fuego en sus ojos. Respiró dos veces antes de continuar.

"No. Kitty le dijo que tenía compañía," negó con la cabeza.

"¿Es él... celoso?" preguntó con vacilación.

"No, él no es..." Helga se detuvo dándose cuenta de que su mecánica respuesta no estaba del todo bien. Puso las manos sobre la mesa. "Mira Arnold, te agradecería que dejaras de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas. ¡Se está haciendo viejo! Y nadie aparte de ti lo pregunta ya. De hecho, _nadie - más- que- tú_ se atreve a preguntarme nada acerca de Henry del modo que tú haces. "

"¿En serio?" dijo él, un tanto resentido. "Nunca me has dado una respuesta adecuada".

Helga resolvió ser paciente, una vez más.

"Es porque es complicado..." se detuvo "No sólo me inmiscuye a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que no puedo hacer... un comunicado oficial. Supongo que entiendes lo que quiero decir."

"No, no lo entiendo, de hecho." Arnold insistió "Es sólo que - ¡hombre! - que te veo y creo que es un ..."

"Arnold, no," dijo con firmeza "Ya detente", sus ojos lo advirtieron. Tomó aire y se levantó. "Gracias. En verdad agradezco que te hayas venido a… ayudarme. Es un poco temprano aún. Te haré saber después cómo va este asunto aunque supongo que se te informará en la junta de mañana."

"¿Dick ya lo sabe?"

"Está a punto de saberlo," asintió. "Y sólo hasta después de hablar con él es que puedo hablar con alguien más, ¿de acuerdo?"

Arnold asintió, entendiendo "Lo imagino"

"Sí," Vino de detrás del escritorio y se detuvo a su lado. "Entonces..."

Casi gimió cuando vio que él se tomaba su tiempo para levantarse y seguirla hasta la puerta.

"Bueno, Arnold. Creo que te veré el lunes antes de irte," lo palmeó en el hombro.

"¿En verdad lo crees?"

"Estoy segura."

_¡Buen viaje! - ¡Pórtate bien! - ¿Cómo está tu novia tomando la noticia? - ¿Cómo te va con la pandilla de Dick?_

Y otro montón de frases y preguntas vinieron a su mente, pero se fueron sin ser pronunciadas. Cualquiera de ellas podría traer una respuesta que no tendría fin. Resopló cuando él finalmente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Su secretaria atrapó su mirada y Helga señaló la puerta de Dick. Kitty asintió y movió sus ojos de una manera como de advertencia.

¡Ya me imagino!

Antes de devolverse a recoger los papeles de su escritorio echó una última mirada a Arnold, deseando que desapareciera antes de que Dick alcanzara a verlo dejando su oficina. Lo último que necesitaba era que Pito se pusiera suspicaz acerca del Cabeza de Balón. Deb la odiaría; la chica realmente esperaba que llevaran bien. El mencionado chico estaba esperando el ascensor. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y agitó su mano.

_¡Estúpido y sensual Ned Flanders!_

Resopló con fastidio volviendo a su oficina. ¡Ese pequeño imbécil! ¿Pensaba que era irresistible o qué?! Aunque, a decir verdad, Arnold no estaba nada mal. Sabía que si quisiera... ¡Gah! ¿Cuál era el punto? El chico era guapo ¿y qué?! No necesitaba más complicación. Su vida amorosa estaba hecha un lío. ¡Tenía una relación que ni siquiera podía ser llamada propiamente 'relación'! Gimió.

Además, Arnold tenía una novia estable, y ella ya no era tan traviesilla, no. Ahora era una 'niña buena'. Casi hizo una reverencia cuando lo dijo.

Tocó la pantalla de su ordenador y éste volvió a la vida. La pantalla mostró el correo listo para ser enviado a la gente con la que estaba tratando en el Departamento de Asuntos Económicos de la India. ¡Qué demonios! Hizo clic en el botón 'Enviar'. Luego procedió a cerrar el navegador cuando el cuadro del messenger parpadeó con el último mensaje de Henry.

_= "¿Alguna vez vas a contármelo?_

_... ¿De nuevo? "_

_._

_._

_... "¿Ocupada o enojada?"_

Helga miró a su alrededor buscando sus papeles y los puso en una carpeta, a continuación, colocó el resto de ellos en una pila ordenada. En cuanto vio la carpeta cambió de opinión y decidió que no necesitaba nada, así que con esta resolución la puso encima de la pila. Exhalando, se inclinó para utilizar el teclado.

\- - "Ocupada" envió. Luego volvió a leer su pregunta anterior. _"¿Qué hizo que te enamoraras de él?"_

Jaló la PC hacia ella

\- - "Él fue amable conmigo un día extremadamente horrible." Escribió: "Siempre fue un chico amable. Realmente creo que sigue siendo uno de los mejores chicos de alrededor."

Henry debía estar holgazaneando sin hacer nada porque la respuesta llegó de inmediato.

_= "Así que te gustaban los 'niños buenos', ¿eh?_

\- - "¡Hey, me siguen gustando los niños buenos!

_= "¿En serio?"_

\- - _" | : ( "_

_= "Me encanta tu ceja ;)_

_... ¿Supongo que ya se fue?"_

\- - "Sip"

Helga se enderezó, pero en eso llegó otro mensaje. Dudando un poco, se inclinó.

_= "Es guapo."_

Ella resopló, acomodándose la blusa y aplanando su falda.

_... ¿Todavía te gusta?"_ Henry volvió a preguntar

\- - "Nop," se detuvo

\- - "Aunque he de admitir que tiene un buen trasero."

_= "Es bueno ver que sabes apreciar las 'coli-dades' adecuadas "_

\- - "¡Oh, muchas gracias, señor!" ella se rió. Estaba empezando a escribir otra vez "Ya me voy a..." cuando llegó otro mensaje.

_= "Está loco por ti"_

\- - "Jaja"

Helga se mordió el labio

\- - "Me preguntó acerca de nosotros...

\- - ... Otra vez "

=_ "¿Qué le has dicho?"_

\- - "No es asunto tuyo...

\- - ... Suyo, por supuesto, no tuyo"

Helga tomó aire mientras esperaba

_= "Lo sé"_

_... Parece que no le gusta verte como mi mujer..."_

\- - "Supongo ...

_= "¿Te molesta?"_

\- - "No,

... De hecho, es medio divertido "

_= "¡Traviesa!_

._.. Yo también lo encuentro divertido. "_

\- - Ya somos dos "

\- - ... Me tengo que ir

\- - ... Te hablaré más tarde

_= "Helga,"_

\- - 'Travieso',

_= "Hablando de traviesos,_

_= ... Sé amable"._

"¿Amable?" soltó un bufido.

_= ... Y paciente "_

\- - "Paciente y amable?" ella movió la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que veía

_= "¿Por favor?"_

\- - "¿Te das cuenta de que me lo estás pidiendo

\- - OTRA VEZ?

_= "Parece ser necesario..._

\- - "¿Por mi causa?

\- - Ayer fue... "

_= "Si me amas por favor sé paciente"_

\- - "¡Maldita Sea!

\- - ¿Tenías que mencionar la palabra que empieza con A"?

_= "Ya sé que es un tonto"_

\- - Tonto ni siquiera empieza a...

_= Oh, cariño, lo sé_

_... Pero me siento mal por él. No es su culpa después de todo_

_... Simplemente no puede evitarlo_

_... He estado allí_

Helga suspiró profundamente.

\- - "No puedo pensar en ti siendo un imbécil

\- - No importa lo mucho que lo digas,"

_= "Pero lo fui_

_... alguna vez_

Helga observó a las palabras en la pantalla durante casi un minuto.

_... Creo que ella te lo dijo, ¿no es así? "_

\- - "Sí, lo hizo.

\- - Es sólo que...

\- - Hel... "

Un estruendo repentino la sacudió.

**"¿Puedo saber a qué _PUTA HORA_ planeabas ir a _VERME_?!"**

La puerta se abrió de golpe; su corazón saltó a la garganta. Helga se dio la vuelta de prisa, y se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa.

"¡Por Dios Dick!" dijo sin aliento.

"¿Crees que todo mi _**MALDITO** _tiempo es tuyo _**O QUE**_?"

Helga tomó un segundo o dos para controlarse. 'Sé amable' tomó aire. Su lengua se estaba muriendo por responderle en el mismo tono al tipo que estaba de pie frente a ella, pero su condicionada respuesta la obligó actuar calmada

"Pensé que estos encantadores..." aspiró con fuerza "... _encuentros.._. ya habían quedado atrás," luego dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

"¡He estado esperando por **_Horas_** para que me concedas un poco de tu **_Pinche_** tiempo!"

_Procrastinación... Se llama procrastinación..._

"Maldición ... - maldito ... puto ... pinche ... ¿Por qué todo tiene que estar condenado contigo?" caminó alrededor de su escritorio y abrió un cajón, tratando de actuar como si nada "No han sido horas." Levantó la vista para enfrentar su feroz mirada y entonces sus ojos se centraron en la puerta parcialmente abierta detrás de él. Había un alboroto ahí afuera "Te fui a buscar a eso de las cuatro."

"¡Estaba en mi oficina a las cuatro en punto!"

"Supongo que me ocupé entonces." Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y no hay esas cosas llamadas prioridades?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Hizo una pausa "Pero ésta no era una de ellas."

_"¿No lo era?"_ Helga sacudió la cabeza. Exhaló por la nariz, ignorando el peligro en su voz. "Así que ahora mi todo mi _Maldito Trabajo_ tiene que esperar hasta que _Su Alteza_ se digne en dirigirse a mí..."

"¿De verdad crees que me intimidas?" se volvió a verlo. "Muy bien, ladra todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, cierra la puerta. No quiero que las chicas se asusten por culpa de tus gritos."

"No estoy gritando," él se acercó a la puerta, y efectivamente dejó de hablar tan alto.

"No estás gritando ahora, pero no hay duda que lo hiciste antes. ¡Caramba! ¿De verdad crees que luces amenazante? Porque realmente creo que te pareces a mi sobrino de cinco años cuando hace una rabieta." Ella se volvió a cerrar su pc, sabiendo que estaba tocando sus fibras sensibles. "Estaba esperando cierta información por eso no fui a verte, ¿está bien?" Hizo una pausa "Y es sólo porque te respeto mucho que no quise ir a hacerte perder el tiempo."

_"Oh ¿En serio?!"_

"¡En serio!" ella lo enfrentó. Él resopló no creyendo una sola palabra. Era sólo una excusa, pero no importaba. Dick no iba a creerla que de todos modos. Ser incrédulo era uno de sus rasgos, se podría decir. Descartes era un principiante comparado con él. Ella tomó el ordenador portátil en sus brazos.

"Y ahora, ¿a dónde _chingados_ vas?" frunció el ceño mientras la veía avanzar hacia la puerta.

"A tu," _chingada_ "oficina, por supuesto." Ella lo miró, luciendo falsamente sorprendida "Necesitaremos tu pizarrón. Pero me detendré un momento para ir por un café." Añadió con entusiasmo. Desde la puerta se dio la vuelta "¿Quieres un poco?"

"¿De café?"

_De Prozac._

Ella asintió con la cabeza, candorosamente.

"¿Quieres un café justo ahora?!"

"Lo necesito."

"¿Por qué no simplemente se lo pides a tu secretaria?"

"Porque no me gusta su café." Bajó la voz e hizo una mueca. "Ten," empujó su laptop contra su pecho cuando la alcanzó. "Estaré contigo en un minuto", y con eso ella siguió caminando, dejándolo en su propia puerta.

Hubo un tiempo cuando hubiera temido que él arrojara con fuerza su laptop al suelo y empezara a patalear sobre ella, pero ahora sabía mejor. _Lo_ conocía mejor. El idiota podría hacer una de dos cosas: o iba a estar mucho más molesto cuando por fin lo alcanzara en su oficina; o iba a estar más tranquilo. Últimamente era esta última la costumbre, a pesar de que siendo sinceros no había una gran diferencia entre una y otra.

Helga suspiró mientras dejaba su marcador rosa en la mesa y se servía café en su taza. Odiaba que todavía reaccionara de esta manera ante sus arrebatos. Ya debería saber que cuando una conmoción se soltaba no era porque hubiera una emergencia; era simplemente Dick siendo un imbécil.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que hoy podría haber estar retrasando su encuentro a propósito. Esperaba que cuanto más tiempo lo retrasara menos durara. No era que ella realmente le temiera - sus reuniones solían durar eternidades, de hecho, una vez que comenzaban - pero era simplemente que a veces no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con él y hoy era uno de esos días.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su oficina ignorando las apenadas slash expectantes slash ansiosas miradas de las secretarias. La puerta estaba abierta y Dick estaba esperando en el fondo del lugar. Su oficina era tan grande que podría ser fácilmente dividida en dos espacios ejecutivos. Tenía forma de L y él había hecho poner otra mesa y un par de pizarras blancas en la parte de atrás, que estaba parcialmente oculta por una mampara decorativa plegable. Cuando trabajaba en la planificación, diseño o distribución de las empresas y necesitaba concentrase solía refugiarse en aquí; en este agradable y escondido espacio.

Haciendo evidente su impaciencia él tomó su asiento, y Helga no dilató más el asunto, no por su impaciencia, sino porque ya era hora de terminar con esto. Comenzó a dibujar un esquema general del parque industrial donde se encontraba la nueva empresa; teniendo cuidado de marcar en color rosa de las características que al final explicaría. Luego dibujó la planta en sí - diseños que ya le había proporcionado - a la vez que explicó la información general. Qué producían, los diferentes tipos de prendas de vestir que hacían, cómo los hacían; quiénes eran sus clientes; desde dónde se enviaba la mercancía, y ese tipo de cosas; hasta que al final se fue a sentar a su lado para mostrarle su especialidad: los números.

Dick ya los había visto, pero nunca tan de cerca. Como ella supuso él se sorprendió. A pesar de ser una "modesta y vieja fábrica" la empresa tenía el potencial de ser una mina de oro. Sus dueños anteriores eran tres hermanos que después de la muerte del padre nunca se llevaron bien. Luchaban entre sí por el control y sus peleas terminaron afectando la producción. Cuando una propuesta interesante les llegó terminaron por tomar la salida fácil, -de la misma manera que le había sucedido a ella hacía mucho tiempo. Pero como sucedía tanto en el Este como en el Oeste, el dinero siempre era dinero.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente tu plan?"

Y así tanto el dinero seguía siendo dinero que ante el menor vislumbre de que Mueller estaba dispuesto a gastarse unos millones extra consiguieron algunas propuestas interesantes. Uno de los hermanos habló con un amigo, que habló con un primo, que habló con su – quienquiera que fuera – quien conocía a alguien del gobierno. Una proposición fue hecha...

"¿Dónde está?"

Helga se levantó y se acercó a la pizarra.

"Es –justo- ésta," su mano tocó la nave industrial adyacente. "Está vacía y ha estado vacía desde hace casi dos años. Solían hacer cables, pero se trasladaron a Corea donde la planta automotriz para la que trabajaban se encuentra."

"¿De qué tamaño es?"

"Un poco más grande que la actual," se detuvo "Me ofrecieron derribarla y levantar una nueva, que se adjuntaría a esta, pero realmente no veo ningún problema si son dos plantas separadas; como las de Colombia, ¿no crees? Por supuesto, me gustaría conocer tu opinión antes de tomar una decisión..." se mordió el labio, porque ya había aceptado.

"No veo ningún problema en que sean dos plantas." Dijo. Helga asintió, no mostrando felicidad por su consentimiento. Él estaba calmado, con el estado de ánimo adecuado para esto y ella no quería desencadenarle un nuevo ataque. Con Dick tenías que empezar de cero cada día; necesitas moverte con mucho cuidado, casi como si estuvieras caminando entre arenas movedizas. Nunca sabías cuando una nueva explosión se acercaba. "De esa forma no tenemos que esperar hasta que el nuevo edificio esté listo."

"Sí, contaba con que me dijeras eso," Helga asintió mientras abría un diseño del almacén y algunas fotos en la pantalla de su PC. "Así que de esto se trata. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Es más grande de lo que pensaba"

"Lo sé,"

"Parece estar en excelentes condiciones"

"Sí, lo está. Listo para ser llenado con máquinas de coser."

"Está bien... ¿Qué onda con esta nueva inversión? ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?" se inclinó en su silla para mirarla directamente a la cara.

"¿Cuánto necesitas?" ella movió sus cejas.

"No tengo la menor idea..." Sacudió la cabeza "Ilumíname."

"Estoy abierta a lo que requieras." Ella se echó hacia atrás también. Ahora estaban llegando al punto. "¿La mitad para empezar? ¿A máxima capacidad?" al ver su incredulidad, continuó: "Si hablo de mil nuevos puestos de trabajo..." se volvió a la pantalla", que es el estimado de personas que caben en el lugar... -"

"Te prometen la luna." Terminó por ella.

"Bueno, en realidad la tierra. El terreno." Ella movió las cejas arriba y abajo "Y un montón de beneficios adicionales," cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho "¿Qué te parece?"

"Muy bien, vamos a pensar que te digo 'Llénalo'... ¿hay clientes para el nuevo nivel de producción?"

"Leo me dijo que los hay. Ya están esperando."

"¿Leo sigue ahí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Estará allí hasta la próxima semana. Vas a verlo."

Dick asintió; y luego jaló el equipo hacia él y estudió el diagrama. Helga se echó hacia atrás, observándolo. Por mucho que lo evitara en el trabajo, admitía que Dick era un genio. La organización y funcionamiento de las empresas no podían estar en mejores manos. Su obsesividad llegaba a todo; desde el sistema de producción hasta el detalle más insignificante. Operaciones le venía natural.

Luego suspiró, acomodándose en su asiento. Recordó cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Ella estaba en las oficinas de los Almacenes del Gran Bob en Hillwood cuando su secretaria lo anunció. Ella ya sabía quienes eran Henry y Dick Mueller, pero no tenía idea de qué demonios querían con ella. Debía confesar que lo primero que pensó fue que el joven Mueller iba a ofrecer un producto o servicio de su propio stock.

Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando el alto, rubio, poco amistoso y mal educado joven –añadan a la bolsa que tuvo dificultades para expresarse en la entrevista, - tiró sobre su escritorio un papel con un número de siete cifras escrito en él.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Ella se burló.

Ella lo envió de vuelta derechito por el mismo camino pueblerino por el que vino. ¡El muy idiota! ¿Cómo se atrevía... _siquiera a intentar?!_

La siguiente vez de nuevo no estaba preparada. Eran ocho cifras ahora. No es que hubiera una gran diferencia entre nueve y medio y diez y medio, ¿verdad? La idea de vender las tiendas ahora jugaba en su mente, aunque muy de vez en cuando. Después de todo la proposición de Mueller no era tan mala; sólo necesitaba que ajustaran un poquito el precio, - _PERO_

El solo pensar que ese insufrible tipo poseyera lo que era única y exclusivamente propiedad de los Pataki! ¡Semejante idiota! ¡Vaya cretino! ¡Sólo pensar en lo que diría su padre! El Gran Bob Pataki se revolvería en su tumba si lo supiera.

Pero entonces, la tercera vez fue Henry quien cruzó su umbral. Sin Acompañante. El siempre sonriente, amable, gentil, comprensivo, paternal Henry. El Taimado Henry... Para no hacer larga la historia, fue cierto que él utilizó todo su encanto, pero también era cierto que ella ya estaba medio convencida. Sólo necesitaba que él pronunciara la cifra mágica. No lo hizo. Ella lo hizo y Henry se echó a reír. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando en serio se puso serio también. Por supuesto, hubo un interesante estira y afloja. Y por fin llegaron a un entendimiento. Helga ahora era capaz de aceptar que actuó como una mocosa malcriada cuando pidió a Henry que no quería que Dick pusiera alguna vez sus manos en su propiedad. 'Ex-propiedad", señaló él. Henry le ofreció que viniera y viera por sí misma entonces.

Con el correr del tiempo Dick puso finalmente sus manos por sobre toda la propiedad Pataki y Helga tuvo que vivir con ello. De hecho, ella lo dejó hacerlo. Se estaba convirtiendo en el jefe de Operaciones después de todo. Sin embargo, él tuvo la amabilidad de consultarle en cada paso del desarrollo. Las tiendas fueron un éxito. A Helga le gustaba pensar que fueron sus ideas. Pero al final de cuentas fue Dick quien las llevó a cabo.

Helga lo observó mientras escribía en su cuaderno de bocetos forrado de cuero. El bloc de notas brocado parecía algo que el Papa usaría. Estaba lleno de sus dibujos y notas. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Allí estaba él, tan concentrado en su trabajo. Este era el Dick con el que le gustaba trabajar; el ecuánime, relajado, creativo tipo que estaba sentado a su lado; no la diva insoportable en que podía convertirse a veces.

Se levantó y caminó por la habitación. En el lado opuesto de la mesa había unos papeles. Ella los miró. Currículums, planos, diseños y un montón de notas estaban allí además de la información que ella había compartido con él el día anterior.

"Veo que ya tienes mucho trabajo avanzado,"

"Sip,"

"¿Cómo está Stan? ¿Todavía está enojado conmigo?"

"Ya lo conoces," él siguió enfocado en su trabajo.

"Fue muy grosero esta mañana."

"¡Hey!" él se rió, levantando brevemente la vista para mirarla "Eres un dolor en sus traseros. Existe una razón por la que te odian."

Ella gruñó.

"Me odian sólo porque no saben qué hacer conmigo. No puedo culparlos, sin embargo,"

"Stan no comparte tu opinión."

"Stan me desea... ¡Pobre perro!"

Dick resopló. "Si tú lo dices"

Helga rió. Después de dejar los papeles en su lugar y dirigirle una mirada rápida, volvió a hablar.

"Sabes?"

"¿Dime?"

"No sé por qué insistes en usar camisas de color gris; no van con tu tez."

"Ajá"

"Sí." se detuvo "Quiero decir, sé que ustedes no la tienen fácil considerando que su guardarropa va de los grises a los azules y eso es todo. El café es para perdedores y el negro es demasiado formal. Pero gris no te va, ninguno de sus tonos. La chaqueta no es el problema, sabes, pero ¿_gris – sobre - gris?_ es demasiado... _monótono_". Ella terminó con un soplo.

"¡Oh, por Dios, no puede ser!" él resopló. Helga rió de su divertida expresión.

"¿Crees que sólo te estoy tomando el pelo?"

"Nop. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Rhonda."

"No, no es demasiado, te lo aseguro" recordó entonces aún tenía que planear una reunión nocturna con Rhonda y el Cabeza de Balón. Sería un bonita reunioncita en su casa o la de Rhonda, pero no había comenzado nada sólo porque no sabía si tenían que invitar a la novia de Arnold a que se les uniera. "De todos modos,"

"¿Los trabajadores son en su mayoría mujeres?"

"Sí, lo son." Helga asintió. "Visten de modo occidental por cierto."

"¡Es una pena!"

"¡Dímelo a mí!"

Dick le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Ella se encogió de hombros con desdén. Él continuó trabajando y después de un rato volvió a hablar.

"Creo que podrían ser mil cien; más o menos."

"Ese es un buen número", ella asintió. "Te necesitaré para cuando lo hagamos público, sin embargo."

"¿Henry no va?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Vamos a ser solo tú y yo."

"Está bien, supongo. Estaré allí unas tres semanas."

"10.4. Voy a hacer los arreglos."

Ella se sentó de nuevo mientras él continuaba escribiendo. Esperó porque él le debía dar un esbozo rápido de su plan inicial, de esa manera tendría la base para iniciar el presupuesto. Además estaba expectante también. Acababa de sacar a colación un tema en el que había estado pensando durante algún tiempo, pero del que no se había hablado hasta ahora.

Dick era la una de las caras públicas de la compañía, y no estaba nada mal, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero a veces estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo sus cosas y siendo el jefe que no se _acicalaba_ a sí mismo con el adecuado cuidado y atención. Odiaba ver a Mike Davis actuando como si él fuera el rey de la montaña. No era como si quisiera ver a un metrosexual Dick de repente, pero ponerse un poco de cuidado extra no estaría de más. Se preciaba de conocerlo bien, _aaaassiiiiií queeeee_… era cuestión de tiempo que preguntara.

"Sabes," comenzó. Helga le prestó plena atención "¿Qué me estabas diciendo acerca de mi ... semblante?"

"Oh, - ¿eso?" ella respondió, fingiendo irrelevancia, pero de hecho esperaba que no levantara la vista porque la hubiera sorprendido con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Cheshire. En ese momento él levantó la vista y ella puso una expresión muy formal. "Gris no es tu color, sabes, deberías probar con el..."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Yo que sé, yo no inventé esa cosa de los colores, tú sabes, pero tengo ojos y veo, y me doy cuenta de que el gris simplemente no te luce. Deberías usar más azul."

"¿Azul?" ahora la miraba con atención, dejando de lado el cuaderno de bocetos. Un ceño fruncido adornaba su frente.

"Sí, azul." Ella lo miró con curiosidad, dada su expresión "¿Por qué el escepticismo? ¿Es sólo porque sabes que el azul te va muy bien? Bueno, ¡al diablo con la modestia! El azul se ve muy bien en ti. Azul sobre azul se ve grandioso y gris sobre azul no es aburrido en lo absoluto. Y si no me crees, sólo tienes que ir a tu casa y probarlo en frente de un espejo. No estoy bromeando".

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto antes?"

"Nosotros nunca tenemos tiempo para hablar de cosas como esta, supongo. Tú siempre estás de mal humor y yo siempre estoy fastidiándote." Se encogió de hombros mostrándole una sonrisa de disculpa y continuó "Pero luego de repente vengo, y te veo sentado allí, e incluso cuando luces, digamos, bastante bien, y es obvio que tu ropa es cara, simplemente no te sacas el mejor partido."

"No sé si debería sentirme ofendido" él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "Y no digas que nunca..."

"¡Oh, vamos!" de repente sintió pesadez en el pecho "No somos esa clase de amigos, ¿Está bien? Punto."

"Pero..."

"Simplemente no lo hagas." ella pronunció, expresando advertencia.

"Está bien. Ni una palabra. Pero no fui yo esta vez." Y con su habitual expresión de que no podía importarme menos volvió a su libreta de nuevo. Helga tomó su computadora y fue a revisar sus archivos.

"¿Sólo azul?" De repente volvió a preguntar. Helga resopló.

"¿Así que sí te importa, después de todo?" él dejó escapar una antipática sonrisa de auto satisfacción. Helga sacudió la cabeza. Esa extraña expresión siempre la hacía sentir raro. Hoy la hizo sentir incluso un poco culpable por meterse a jugar con su cabeza de esta manera. "No. No sólo azul. Bueno, no soy una experta, pero creo que el verde oscuro se te vería bien... y el amarillo."

"¿Amarillo?" él frunció el ceño "Creo que nunca he tenido algo amarillo en toda mi vida."

"Deberías probarlo..." ella se encogió de nuevo y luego pasó a ver la pantalla, mordiéndose el labio "¿Sabes?" levantó la vista para mirarlo. Él la observaba con esa penetrante mirada que la hacía sentirse incómoda. No quería sacar algo incorrecto de ello, así que empujó el pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza. "El rojo está bien también. Es... intenso. Levanta mucho tu apariencia... llama la atención."

"¿Y eso es algo bueno?"

"Pruébalo y me dices luego."

"¿Qué tono de rojo crees que es mejor?"

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

"No lo sé. Todos ellos. Aunque rojo Mueller se ve particularmente bien en ti."

"¿Rojo Mueller? ¿En serio?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero no pierdas tu tiempo. El azul es suficientemente bueno." Una sonrisa traviesa apareció entonces en sus labios "Tiene más de cincuenta sombras, por cierto... muchísimas más."

.

* * *

.

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de ninguna MR escrita aquí. Poseo sólo la trama y los PO.**

**Gracias por leer y por seguir o 'favoritear' esto. Para los que dejan comentarios envío mi amor y un abrazo de oso. ¡Gracias a Geraldine Hatch, Sweet sol, GRIMMM, Hel201 y MarHelga; además de Nep2uune, José Ramiro, CarlinJ83, Anónimous Latina y Presley Rox!**

**También quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que siguen marcando como favoritos o revisando mis trabajos anteriores. Realmente los aprecio.**

**30 de enero 2015.**


	13. Viaje de Negocios Parte Uno

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Trece**

**Viaje de Negocios Parte Uno**

.

* * *

… '¡Pórtate bien!' decía la burbuja blanca. Él sonrió al leerla. Por enésima vez.

. - '¿Por qué dices eso?

. - Tú sabes que siempre me porto bien," fueron sus respuestas. Envueltas en una burbuja azul cada una.

No había habido ya más contestación.

Fue la segunda vez que Helga lo dijo eso; el mismo día; el lunes antes de su viaje. Dos semanas y media después, y Arnold finalmente comprendió su significado. El chico rubio sonrió levantando la vista para ver que sus amigos ocupaban su tiempo con sus propios dispositivos electrónicos.

La primera vez que había sucedido en el piso 29. Arnold fue a hacer unos mandados. Deb y Helga estaban hablando en el pasillo frente a la escalera. Habían estado en ello por algún tiempo ya. Cuando Arnold regresó se detuvo a su lado para hablar con su jefa. Después de que terminó Helga le preguntó si ya estaba listo para el viaje.

"Tan listo como puede ser posible," fue su respuesta. Helga había sonreído con una mueca.

"Realmente espero que así sea."

Y entonces empezaron a hablar de viajes. Viajes de negocios y viajes de placer. Deb no era una gran viajera. Decía que sólo era una chica de Dakota del Norte que ahora vivía en Nueva York City. ¿Qué más podía desear? Arnold admitía que ella tenía cierta razón. Mientras tanto, él que había sido mochilero alguna vez ahora gustaba de irse lejos para disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Helga era un viajero frecuente que había acumulado tantas millas que nunca volvería a pagar por un viaje personal en su vida.

Cuando él había terminado de platicarles acerca de sus últimas vacaciones se volvió hacia Helga, que lo miraba con una expresión extraña.

"¿Qué?" él le había preguntado.

"Pórtate bien," había un toque de advertencia en su voz.

La gente estaba trabajando alrededor como siempre; siguiendo sus caminos; haciendo sus cosas. Pero Arnold sintió como si ella quisiera decirle algo más; como si sus palabras tuvieran un ulterior significado. Así que decidió preguntar.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Pero su pregunta pasó desapercibida porque en ese mismo instante Dick Mueller y Mike Davis salieron de la escalera.

"Hola Helga, hola Deb." Dick se dirigió a ellas con su saludo personal de marca registrada. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza él saludó a Arnold también. Se había olvidado de su nombre, probablemente. O tal vez eran demasiados nombres para un matinal saludo informal. ¿Quién podía saber?

"Hola Dick, Mike..."

"Roderick... Mikkel-O"

"Chicos," Arnold escondió su sonrisa. Helga siempre había tenido sus fórmulas para molestar a la gente. Parecía que llamarlos por otros nombres no perdía su eficacia; Mike apenas tuvo tiempo para recomponerse un poco cuando dejó salir un apresurado y algo vacilante:

"Inga"

Helga rió ante la falta de imaginación de su burla mal llevada a cabo. Dick, en cambio, se volvió a verla con ese aire impasible que demostraba que a él las interrelaciones humanas le importaban una mierda. Enseguida los dos hombres siguieron con sus propios asuntos al tiempo que la mayoría de las chicas del piso se estiraron en sus asientos para seguir con sus ojos las figuras mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

Arnold sonrió al ver esto, pero luego frunció el ceño cuando el dúo llegó a la esquina y se volvió para ver al grupito de la escalera. Deb y Helga estaban de vuelta a su conversación anterior, por lo que era solo Arnold quien aún seguía mirando.

Arnold se sintió algo incómodo bajo sus miradas. Dick era todo un personaje. Ahora que estuvo trabajando cerca de él por fin entendió de qué se trataba todo ese lío acerca él. Recordó a Deb diciendo Dick era "especial". Bueno, Arnold todavía creía que "difícil" encajaba mejor.

* * *

.

Para empezar, Dick odiaba ser interrumpido. Odiaba cuando parecía que no estabas prestando atención; odiaba que preguntaras algo de lo que ya se había hablado; odiaba incluso que bostezaras. Sus reacciones eran singulares e iban de simplemente levantar la voz hasta hacer comentarios cáusticos o avergonzarte en frente de los demás. Era impaciente, irascible y tenía el más peculiar de los humores.

Arnold había atestiguado por sí mismo ya un par de escenas. La primera vez fue Henry el que puso a Dick de mal humor. Les hizo una visita a la Sala de Reuniones y después de ver su trabajo y de hacer algunas preguntas se despidió y se marchó. Dick lo siguió. En oposición a su sobrino, Henry era todo un caballero. Dick regresó minutos después con un humor de perros; se hicieron un par de cambios menores al plan de operación mientras se quejaba con Stan murmurando en gruñidos bajos. Arnold sabía que podía ser lento, y denso, pero cualquiera podría darse cuenta del poder que Henry todavía ejercía sobre él y su trabajo, algo que probablemente no hacía a Dick nada feliz ya que todo el mundo sabía que su tío le daba a Helga carta blanca.

Otra ocasión una chica fue llamada a la Sala de Reuniones, una becaria. Se le pidió traer bebidas y aperitivos al grupo. Era una chica bonita y dulce, muy joven. Su único pecado fue anunciar alegremente su llegada y preguntar qué hacer con las cosas en la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos.

Dick dejó lo que estaba haciendo para aplaudir y sonreírle con amabilidad, y luego, sin cambiar su expresión, le preguntó sarcásticamente "¿Qué te parecería tirarlos por la ventana?" Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió trabajando.

La chica dio un paso hacia la ventana, pero luego se detuvo y sonrió, pensando que se trataba de una broma, esperando que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos se riera y le dijera qué hacer en realidad. Arnold se quedó perplejo al principio, pero luego entrecerró los ojos. Dick solía ser hosco, pero por alguna razón sintió como si esta conducta escondiera algo más. Como de costumbre, algunos chicos sonrieron celebrando la acritud de su jefe, pero el resto de ellos ignoraron la escena. Descortésmente, todos siguieron con sus cosas como si nada.

Arnold esperó por un tiempo prudente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era real. Nadie iba a dirigirse a ella. Para este momento la chica ya se había dado cuenta que por alguna razón desconocida estaba siendo castigada. Lo peor era que su verdugo no era otro sino uno de los mismos dueños; incluso Arnold lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar.

Pero aun así, el chico se acercó a ella y tomó la bandeja de sus manos señalándole que le ayudara a quitar algunas cosas que estaban encima de una mesa pequeña. La chica obedeció con manos temblorosas; sus pestañas estaban húmedas. Arnold le sonrió antes de darle las gracias y señalar la puerta con discreción. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció en un segundo, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella.

Arnold se volvió hacia la mesa. Marty, Ben y Woody estaban mirándolo. Arnold le sostuvo la mirada a Woody, pero ignoró a Ben y a Mike; no queriendo reconocer su desdén. No se volvió a ver a Dick tampoco. Tomando aire se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa diciéndose a sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto; recordando que él también había sido becario alguna vez; el chico nuevo de la oficina, el que no sabía nada de nada. Recordó que era un infierno, pero incluso entonces, él nunca se había visto obligado a soportar a un montón de bastardos que vertían en la atmósfera de la oficina su extraño y retorcido código machista como una forma de aliviar sus frustraciones.

...

Pero Dick no era duro sólo con los extraños; su propio equipo padecía sus cambiantes estados de ánimo y su impaciencia. A Ben le tomó un rato encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta determinada y consiguió una humillante reprimenda. Mike no vino con ninguna idea para resolver un problema y fue ignorado el resto de la reunión. Stan y Dick no se hablaron entre sí durante todo el día el lunes previo a su salida y nadie nunca llegó a saber por qué.

Toda esa tensión hacía mella. Las reuniones eran agotadoras. Arnold llegaba a su casa todas las noches sintiéndose exhausto.

"Woody dice que con el tiempo me acostumbraré." Había dicho a Claire, quien lo escuchaba con paciencia.

Pero luego hubo una escena totalmente diferente cuando Dick recibió una llamada para responder a una encuesta telefónica en medio de una reunión. Se tomó su tiempo, jaló su silla y se sentó aparte y comenzó a responder un montón de tonterías a preguntas acerca de productos para la limpieza del hogar. Casi contra su voluntad Arnold reía; todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo. El humor de Dick era corrosivo; y a pesar de todas las tonterías que decía algunas de sus respuestas sonaban hasta cierto punto lógicas. Además, había una especie de alegría malsana involucrada. Cierta venganza contra esas detestables personas de los call centers que te molestaban a toda hora sin consideración a tus ocupaciones. La chica en el otro lado de la línea debía estar sintiéndose frustrada pero Dick no la dejaba colgar. La cosa se prolongó durante unos veinte minutos y cuando finalmente colgó, se volvió para seguir trabajando con renovado vigor.

...

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Realmente le dijo que la saliva era lo mejor para limpiar las manchas de cochambre de la estufa?" Claire se rió ruidosamente.

"O para eliminar el moho de baño. Algo por el estilo. No recuerdo exactamente." Arnold se encogió de hombros "También llamaba a las cosas por otros nombres así que tardaban eternidades en asumir que estaban hablando de la misma cosa. La estaba volviendo loca. La chica estaba teniendo ya dificultades para controlarse... para no contestarle de mal modo."

"Yo hubiera estado riendo como loca de haber estado allí."

Arnold soltó una risita.

"Sí, ya lo sé, fue divertido." Se carcajeó "Aunque debo admitir que fue un tanto perverso también."

"Quizás..." vaciló. "Aun así, creo que debió haber sido algo digno de ver..."

"Sí, lo fue; un bálsamo inesperado entre esas sesiones de estrés innecesario."

"¡Ooooh, pobres, pobres muchachitos!"

"¡Pobres muchachitos en verdad!" Arnold exhaló "¿Pero sabes qué es lo que me parece más extraño en todo esto?"

"¿Qué?" Claire lo miró en suspenso.

"Creo que les gusta."

"Explica,"

El rubio se detuvo. Era una especie de revelación decirlo en voz alta.

"A ellos realmente les gusta todo eso; les cae bien él. Quiero decir, ellos celebran su sarcasmo; lo imitan. Siempre están buscando su apreciación. Se transforman en él cuando están con otras personas. Incluso… Woody..." Arnold meneó la cabeza "Es todo un fanfarrón cuando está por su cuenta, y sin embargo, cuando Dick está alrededor sólo uno más de los cachorritos."

"¡Wow!" Claire parpadeó y se quedó pensativa. "¿Y cuál es la razón, según tú?"

"Realmente no lo sé..." se volvió hacia ella "¿Tú que crees?"

"¿Admiración?" aventuró con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Respeto?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Puede ser." Él no era el mejor leyendo a la gente.

"Tal vez es sólo que es el jefe." Añadió, pero luego se encogió de hombros también. "¿Cómo te sientes con ellos a tu alrededor?"

"No es muy cómodo."

"¿Es el mismo sentimiento de tiempo atrás cuando renunciaste a la firma?"

"No. No, en lo absoluto. Aquello fue una cuestión de integridad."

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora lo que pasa es que no sé si seré capaz de querer lidiar con esos cambiantes estados de ánimo."

Claire pensó por un momento; entonces exhaló.

"Bueno, Deb es tu jefe, no él... Y al menos ya dejaste muy en claro que no eres ningún baboso, ¿verdad?"

Arnold dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Él ya le había mostrado al grupito de Dick que él no era ningún blandengue. ¡Pero a qué costo!

* * *

...

La participación del rubio abogado en las reuniones había sido delimitada a señalar la ley cada vez que le pedían que lo hiciera, cada vez que él considerara necesario hacer una mención al respecto y siempre que algún procedimiento oficial estuviera involucrado. Pero después de unos días cuando la planificación estaba casi terminada y se estaba estableciendo el sistema operativo, se empezaron a enfocar en algunos detalles específicos que no habían sido resueltos. Arnold observó su discusión pero se quedó atrás, hasta que Dick de repente se volvió hacia él y señaló la mesa con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

"¿Tú qué harías?" le preguntó. "Deb confía en que eres el hombre más capaz bajo su mando. No me hagas pensar que está equivocada."

Arnold parpadeó; y recordando los consejos de Deb empezó a hablar sin titubear.

"Bueno, una cosa que debe ser considerada, es que de acuerdo a la ley se debe ajustar..."

"No quiero oírte recitar todas esas leyes, artículos o enmiendas de mierda," dijo Dick en tono retador; mostrando cierta satisfacción al ver que él resultara ser tan predecible. "Quiero que uses tu criterio como lo hiciste cuando ayudaste a esa chica pastelito de fresa el otro día."

Con el orgullo picado Arnold contuvo el aliento, y no se permitió sentirse intimidado. Así que usar su criterio él hizo. Avanzó hasta la mesa y tocó el bosquejo que tenían allí al tiempo que enunciaba lo que pensaba. Lo primero se tenía que hacer, sin importar lo que costara. Lo segundo tenía que ser replanteado.

"... Y en cuanto a los contratos de trabajo, los de las nuevas contrataciones quiero decir, yo diría que nos esperemos a estar allí y comprobar si los del viejo personal se observan al pie de la letra. Los que nos mostraron podrían haber sido manipulados para dar una buena impresión. En cualquier caso, estoy bastante seguro de que podemos hacer cambios a nuestro favor. Vamos a firmar más de un millar de nuevos contratos. Tenemos la sartén por el mango. Podríamos redefinir nuestra propia tabla de sueldos, salarios y prestaciones. No pueden oponerse ya que asumirán que así esa es la forma usual en que nosotros hacemos las cosas. "

Dick soltó una sonrisa sesgada que le iluminó hasta los ojos.

"¡Lo sabía!" le palmeó la espalda. "¡Sabía que lo tenías dentro de ti!"

Pero Arnold no oyó nada más mientras el resto de los chicos actuaba como de costumbre. Algunos sonrieron; algunos otros lo miraron con recelo, pero él estaba demasiado sorprendido como para ponerles más atención. ¿Acaba de decir que debían buscar una manera de afectar a los salarios de los trabajadores? ¿Él, Arnold P. Shortman? ...

¿En qué había convertido?

* * *

.

"Tal vez eso es lo que los convierte en tipos duros", dijo Claire hablando como para sí. Luego inhaló profundamente "Tal vez esa es la manera cómo la gente se hace dura."

"Entonces tal vez no es una buena idea que me quede mucho tiempo con ellos." Él pensó en voz alta.

"Tonterías" Ella hizo una mueca juguetona con los labios; dirigiéndole una de esas sonrisas. "Los tipos rudos tienen su encanto."

Entonces ella vino hacia él y lo hizo olvidarse del mundo. Hubo acción enérgica y no mucha más platica esa noche. En los últimos días el entendimiento de Claire sobre sus necesidades masculinas se estaría volviendo sospechoso... si tan sólo él se preguntara por qué.

Pero preguntarse ese tipo de cosas no era algo que él hiciera voluntariamente. Y no lo hacía porque no estaba listo para dedicar tiempo consciente a pensar por qué después de esas apasionadas y alucinantes sesiones regresaba a la realidad para sorprenderse con el hecho de que su pareja tuviera el cabello rizado. Y castaño.

Tomaría una profunda inspiración y acallaría sus exhaustas entrañas; elegiría no pensar si lo mismo le sucedía a ella; si también ella sentía que algo estaba mal con su pareja; si en lugar de un chico rubio esperaba ver a alguien más; a su compañero maestro de preescolar por ejemplo; o a uno de esos modernos chicos de su nueva pandilla caritativa.

* * *

.

Arnold pensaba en abstracto mientras se deslizaba a través de su página de inicio de Facebook y seguía esperando con el resto de los chicos para irse luego "a festejar" esta noche. Fotos, fotos y más fotos; comentarios superficiales disfrazados de verdades profundas; y el toque ocasional de verdadera sabiduría que pululaba allí. Se preguntó sobre la cantidad de imágenes por día que las personas vertían en ese sitio; en un solo día. Lo había leído alguna vez, pero no lo recordaba ahora. Era una cantidad absurda, inconcebible.

Y ninguna de esas fotos era de Helga. Suspiró.

Helga no era una gran usuaria de las redes sociales. Ella daba clic ocasionalmente en 'me gusta' en las fotografías de otras personas y comentaba muy poco y muy de vez en cuando; casi como él lo hacía. Su perfil tenía unas cuantas fotos. Amigos comunes como Rhonda y Phoebe tenían unas cuantas fotos que la incluían, pero Arnold ya las había visto todas. Su página de perfil no mostraba su verdadera vida en absoluto, sólo que ella existía. No había fotos de la familia ni de Henry. No Deb, Dick o cualquier otra persona del trabajo. Pero había una de ella y Luke. Él la tomaba por la cintura de una manera claramente posesiva. Arnold recordó su declaración acerca de que él era sólo un buen amigo.

Ahora lo dudaba.

* * *

...

El domingo por la tarde Arnold y Claire fueron a celebrar su tercer aniversario y algún tipo de festejo de despedida también. Todo comenzó con un paseo por Central Park, que sería seguido por una cena y un espectáculo. Se encontraron con Helga y Luke que también estaban paseando por el parque. En realidad no los saludaron. La otra pareja caminaba por delante de ellos, paseando a su perro; un shih tzu que era una pequeña y linda bolita de pelo blanco y marrón.

Se veían relajados, vestían pantaloncillos cortos y zapatos tenis a juego. El cabello de Helga estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Arnold pensó que nunca la había visto así, tan calmada y tan casual. No dejaban de hablar y reír todo el tiempo. Él no la había visto vistiendo shorts, al menos no desde la infancia. Sus piernas eran largas y perfectamente torneadas, y bronceadas, y...

Su única mancha era ese hombre cuyas manos iban a tocarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Cada vez que ella se agachaba para ayudar al pequeño perro a seguir andando. Lo odiaba. Y se puso peor luego, cuando de repente ella se inclinó y el tipo se puso detrás de ella y le acarició las caderas de una manera muy íntima. Arnold sintió la cabeza arder. Helga se levantó con el perro en sus manos, y lo empujó. Juguetonamente. Luego le plantó un beso rápido en los labios. Arnold contuvo el aliento.

Claire también estaba observándolos con atención. Ella se rió después del beso.

"Él es tan gay!" exclamó. Arnold se volvió hacia ella con una cara que no podía ocultar su furia.

"Mmph... por... mmm..." hizo una pausa. Incluso articular palabras le era difícil en ese momento.

Claire lo miró, divertida.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" se rió "No seas tonto. No hay razón para estar celoso." y terminó dándole un codazo.

"¡No estoy celoso!" Arnold resopló.

"Seguro..." Claire rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más.

Arnold se estaba muriendo por escuchar cualquier otra cosa que ella tuviera que decir acerca de Luke, pero no se atrevió a retar su suerte. Claire podía convertirse en una perra celosa cuando quería y él no deseaba estropear su penúltima noche en casa. Dieron media vuelta en dirección al restaurante; y Arnold volvió la cabeza una vez más para verlos comprar una manzana de caramelo como cualquier pareja de adolescentes.

* * *

...

Aquel último día en la oficina, cuando Arnold finalmente dirigió su atención de nuevo a las chicas ellas estaban hablando de sus cosas de nuevo. Se marchó y las dejó solas. Más tarde ese día Helga llegó hasta su lugar y lo jaló para envolverlo en un apretado abrazo. Siendo que no la había visto llegar se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa y la cercanía.

"¡Eres tan abrazable!" ella se rió con voz ronca casi contra su oreja "Oh Arnold, me tengo que ir ya, pero no quiero hacerlo sin decirte adiós." Él se tornó de un color rojo intenso cuando lo besó. "Que tengas un buen viaje, Cabeza de Balón. Nos veremos entonces."

"Yo..." Arnold reunió todo su autocontrol para contenerse y ser capaz de soltarla, para no besar sus labios en su lugar. Sus compañeros en los otros escritorios estaban mirándolos, lo supo por todas esas risitas que se oyeron. "G... gracias."

"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó ella; su cara todavía estaba demasiado cerca. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí," exhaló, tratando de controlar su respiración. Ella era casi de su misma estatura. Esos increíblemente ojos estaban llenos de chispitas. "Por supuesto que voy a estar bien."

Ella le dio golpecitos en la mejilla entonces.

"Es bueno escucharlo."

Sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero luego se sintió como un idiota de verdad cuando ella dio un paso atrás y pudo ver a Henry de pie al final del pasillo, que lo miraba con una expresión divertida. Saludó a Arnold con un solo movimiento de su mano en lo que Helga se acercaba a él. Luego se fueron juntos; él puso su mano en el codo de ella. Arnold los vio irse sintiéndose abrumado, perdido. Preguntándose quién sería el que compartía la cama de Helga; ¿Henry o Luke?

¿O los dos?

...

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar reviews. Agradecimientos especiales a MarHelga, José Ramiro, GRIMMM, TurquoiseGirl18 y a Geraldine Hatch por sus comentarios. Hasta pronto.**

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! No soy dueña de Rosita Fresita, Facebook ni ninguna otra marca registrada mencionada en esta historia. Soy dueña del plot y los OC.**

**Hay otro par de capítulos que ya vienen y también cubren a Arnold en este viaje de negocios. Están medio escritos, serían tan largos como este y todavía necesitan una buena cantidad de trabajo para estar listos. Aun así espero publicar el siguiente en una semana más o menos. Sus comentarios podrían alentarme a escribir más rápido. ;)**

**11 de marzo 2015.**

**¡Feliz Viernes Trece!**


	14. Viaje de Negocios Parte Dos

**Cohete a la Luna  
Capítulo Catorce  
Viaje de Negocios Parte Dos  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**AN. Muy bien, me prometí a mí misma que iba a publicar hoy y aquí estoy. Este capítulo era más largo pero lo corté en dos partes porque no pude terminar de editarlo. La tercera parte estará aquí el primero de Abril, y me refiero a April's Fool Day (Día de los Inocentes) pero lo digo en serio. La mayoría de ustedes sabe que soy una especie de contador y que a finales del mes tengo la cabeza metida en el papeleo. Si termino antes tal vez publique antes. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**¿En qué nos quedamos? **

**¡Ah, sí!**

* * *

.  
"¡Eres tan abrazable!" ella se rió con voz ronca casi contra su oreja "Oh Arnold, me tengo que ir ya, pero no quiero hacerlo sin decirte adiós." Él se tornó de un color rojo intenso cuando lo besó. "Que tengas un buen viaje, Cabeza de Balón. Nos veremos entonces."

"Yo..." Arnold reunió todo su autocontrol para contenerse y ser capaz de soltarla, para no besar sus labios en su lugar. Sus compañeros en los otros escritorios estaban mirándolos, lo supo por todas esas risitas que se oyeron. "G... gracias."

"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó ella; su cara todavía estaba demasiado cerca. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí," exhaló, tratando de controlar su respiración. Ella era casi de su misma estatura. Esos increíblemente ojos estaban llenos de chispitas. "Por supuesto que voy a estar bien."

Ella le dio golpecitos en la mejilla entonces.

"Es bueno escucharlo."

Sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero luego se sintió como un idiota de verdad cuando ella dio un paso atrás y pudo ver a Henry de pie al final del pasillo, quien lo miraba con una expresión divertida. Saludó a Arnold con un solo movimiento de su mano en lo que Helga se acercaba a él. Luego se fueron juntos; él puso su mano en el codo de ella. Arnold los vio irse sintiéndose abrumado, triste, sabiendo que no la vería por un tiempo. Y preguntándose también quién sería el que compartía la cama de Helga; ¿Henry o Luke?

¿O ambos?

* * *

_\- "Entonces... ¿qué hora es allá?"_

Letras blancas aparecieron en la parte superior de la pantalla de su teléfono. Arnold sonrió. La adorable Claire. Estaba en el trabajo y aun así se daba tiempo para mantenerse comunicada con él cuando sus alumnos estaban en su hora de recreo. Él realmente apreciaba sus esfuerzos. Tomó aire y se volvió para ver el reloj de la pared, y luego contestó.

... "Ocho y ...  
... Cuarto  
... PM ".

Un segundo más tarde llegó la respuesta.

_\- "Aquí son las diez y cuarenta y cinco AM.  
\- Creo que nunca conseguiré acostumbrarme a ese desfase de media hora"_

... "Dímelo a mí!" Arnold resopló  
... "Aunque la verdad es que sólo me acuerdo de ello cuando es hora de hablar a los Estados Unidos"

_\- "¡Algo que no haces muy A MENUDO, por cierto!"_

Arnold hizo una mueca. No estaba cumpliendo su promesa de llamar todos los días.

... "Hemos estado muy ocupados."  
... La próxima vez que oiga a alguien decir que se va de viaje de negocios  
... Voy a mostrar mi respeto.  
... No son vacaciones,  
... En lo absoluto".

Tal vez debería añadir que no era fácil mantenerse alejado del resto de los chicos cuando compartía la mayor parte de su tiempo y espacio con ellos.

_\- "Si tú lo dices...",_ respondió ella.  
Hubo una larga pausa entonces. Arnold entendía. Ella estaba en el trabajo por lo que estaba probablemente ocupada. Sin embargo un par de minutos más tarde reanudó la conversación.

_\- "Por cierto,  
\- ¿No es un poco tarde para estar todavía en la oficina?"  
\- Quiero decir,  
\- Todavía hay gente trabajando allí  
\- O  
\- ¿Ustedes sólo están perdiendo su tiempo?"_

Arnold levantó la vista para ver que Woody también se concentraba en su teléfono celular. Luego miró a su alrededor. La verdad era que eran sólo seis de ellos y un par de chicos locales lo que estaban 'perdiendo su tiempo' aquí. En realidad estaban esperando que Dick y Stan se unieran a ellos.

... "Bueno, la planta está ya cerrada.

… Acabamos de terminar nuestro trabajo,

… pero todavía estamos esperando a los demás para que el chofer nos lleve de montón al hotel".

La parte de atrás de su cuello le picó y él se rascó suavemente. No estaba siendo realmente sincero.

\- _"¿Es ese Dick otra vez, verdad?"_ le preguntó.

Arnold casi podía sentir el resoplido de Claire vibrar a través de la comunicación inalámbrica.

\- _"¡¿Ese hombre nunca voltea a ver su reloj o qué?!"_ Terminó la línea con una carita roja furiosa.

Allí estaba otra vez. A veces se preguntaba por qué le contaba tantos pormenores de su trabajo. Sintiéndose culpable por su indiscreción se sintió obligado a defender al jefe.

... "Me atrevería a decir, -  
... Que es él el que trabaja más duro".

Se sintió como tonto justo acabando de enviarlo. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en uno más de los cachorros? Claire hizo otra pausa. Arnold preguntó si estaba enojada o si estaba a punto de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo.

_\- "Han estado allí por más de dos semanas_." Ella respondió finalmente después de dos largos minutos.  
_\- No me digas que la carga de trabajo no ha disminuido ni un poquito"._

Arnold tomó aire.

... "Bueno..."  
... Ha cambiado,  
... Pero creo que no haya disminuido,  
... Ni siquiera un poquito... "

.

* * *

.

Arnold evocó cuando llegaron por primera vez a Tiruppur. Era un miércoles después de mediodía. Alguien los estaba esperando por las Llegadas Internacionales sosteniendo el clásico letrero con 'Mueller' inscrito en él; luego fueron llevados directo a la locación.

No tuvieron tiempo para recuperarse del largo viaje de veintidós horas de duración; nadie les mostró la ciudad; nadie les preguntó si estaban bien; si el jetlag los estaba afectando; nadie los colmó de ninguna amabilidad. No había tiempo para eso. No era la primera vez que Arnold hacía un largo viaje, pero definitivamente era su primera vez en irse derechito al lugar de trabajo sin hacer pausa.

La planta a la que llegaron estaba siendo renovada en el exterior. Alrededor de dos docenas de trabajadores con chalecos de seguridad y cascos estaban cambiando la antigua fachada. Afortunadamente el interior estaba intacto y la actividad habitual no se veía afectada. La gran cantidad de personas en el lugar y su natural curiosidad acerca de los visitantes no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

Sus compañeros observaban todo con ojos de evaluación, pero para Arnold todo era nuevo, colorido, impactante. Era la primera vez que entraba en un espacio industrial, y sobre todo, en uno extranjero. Lo que vio fue un lugar lleno de actividad y de gente que iba para todos lados y regresaba. Fue hasta que los chicos empezaron a mencionar esto y aquello que él empezó a prestar atención a los detalles. Sí, era cierto que el lugar estaba atestado; y sí, también era cierto que parecía que el Departamento de Higiene, Seguridad y Medio Ambiente no seguía a la letra las normas internacionales, pero al menos la febril actividad hizo que se olvidaran de la fatiga.

"La orden de Helga fue muy clara." Leo Nielsen dijo a Dick más tarde cuando él, Stan y Arnold recorrían el lugar. Los otros ya se estaban encargando de sus propios asuntos. Leo era la mano derecha de Helga. "Ella me pidió que limpiara esto un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran."

Por 'limpiar' Arnold supuso que se refería a que el lugar era un desastre aún peor antes. Arnold entendía que el principal problema que enfrentaban era que a pesar de su tamaño, hasta el momento la empresa había sido gestionada por una familia, por lo que carecía de un manejo competente. Tomando en cuenta las reacciones de los jefes parecía ser que ellos ya estaban conscientes de esto.

Arnold también se dio cuenta de que había cierta sensación de sospecha en el aire, procedente de ambas partes, pero una vez que empezaron a trabajar juntos todos se dieron cuenta de sus temores eran infundados. Puede que todavía hubiera algunas personas que veían los extranjeros como invasores, pero la mayoría de ellos le daban la bienvenida a su presencia y experiencia. Antes de trabajar con este equipo él había supuesto que la Pandilla de Dick eran una especie de invasores; un grupo de personas que no solía ser bien recibido porque estaban allí para conquistar, para avasallar; pero en realidad no eran más que los tipos que hacían el trabajo, y eso era todo. También se dio cuenta que aquí era donde todo comenzaba; en las plantas. Mueller podría ser una corporación financiera y multinacional, pero al final de cuentas sus cimientos estaban establecidos en lugares como éste.

También comprendió que a pesar de todo lo que había aprendido acerca de ellos, sus compañeros de viaje eran profesionales de cabo a rabo... al menos en la oficina. Actuaban como caballeros. Marty y Stan, que solían ser desconsiderados ahora eran amables, gentiles y serviciales; Mike, quien no podía dejar de coquetear aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, ahora era respetuoso, incluso con todas esas chicas que lo miraban con sus brillantes, hermosos, y coquetos ojos. El más cambiado parecía ser el mismo Dick. A pesar de todo lo que le había visto anteriormente, una vez que llegaron a la India su peculiar temperamento estuvo bajo control. Parecía haberse transformado en una persona completamente diferente; alguien más agradable y accesible. Era como si el Mueller dentro de él se destacara y lo hiciera convertirse en la imagen del jefe perfecto. Incluso físicamente era más atractivo. Él era el que atraía la mayor cantidad de miradas. Arnold se rió recordando que los chicos habían comenzado a hacer burla de Mike diciendo que estaba celoso.

.

* * *

.

_\- "Por cierto amor,"_ Su teléfono se sacudió de nuevo  
_\- ¿Cómo está tu estómago?  
\- ¿Estás mejorando ya?"_

Arnold sonrió pero su estómago se revolvió de todos modos.

... "Creo que sí  
... Ya empecé a comer de nuevo".

_\- Me alegro __"_

Como activado por el último mensaje de Claire, Woody irrumpió:

"A propósito, ¿dónde vamos a cenar esta noche?" Se escucharon unos cuantos gruñidos.

"¿En el bar?" Kyle ofreció. Incluso Arnold puso los ojos en blanco. ¿El chico no aprendía o qué?

"Tal vez podríamos conseguir unos sándwiches en el hotel." Ben, el pelirrojo respondió.

"¡No vamos a pasar por el hotel, hombre!" Woody negó con la cabeza.

"Güey, eres el único que piensa acerca en comida en esta noche." Mike se burló.

"Ya me di cuenta..." respondió Woody con sarcasmo.

"Debimos haber pedido a la gente de la cocina un poco de Pollo Mueller para llevar." Marty señaló justo lo que Arnold estaba pensando.

Pollo Mueller era pechuga de pollo a la cacerola con aceite, sal y nada más. Verduras al vapor como guarnición, y ya. Todo un manjar. El Pollo Mueller y sándwiches eran todo lo que los había mantenido con vida después de la segunda semana. La gente de la cocina en la empresa lo inventó para ellos después de que se dieran cuenta que no estaban comiendo.

Todos se habían enfermado para el final de la primera semana después de entregarse con placer a los exóticos y fuertes sabores del 'masala'. _'Sin especias, por favor'_ era la plegaria colectiva después de eso.

"¡Te juro hombre! ¡Lo primero que voy a hacer de vuelta a casa es ir por una Big Mac y papas fritas extra grandes!"

Arnold se rió al ver la expresión de profunda privación en el joven rostro de Ben. Más le valía no decir nada acerca de su propia necesidad de engancharse a cualquier acorde de Spears Britney / Miley Cyrus / o cualquier otra canción pop que llegara a sus oídos. Nunca pensó que la nostalgia pudiera sentirse así; como una sensación extraña que le estremecía las entrañas.

La peor parte era que el final del viaje aún se sentía tan lejos. La intensa carga de trabajo no era el problema ya. Arnold se preguntaba si el Pollo Mueller iba a seguir siendo recibido con beneplácito por sus estómagos por una larga semana más. Luego se preguntó por qué este tipo de cosas todavía le pasaba a tipos que viajaban tanto...

Una idea repentina le vino a la mente, tomó su teléfono y abrió el Facebook Messenger de nuevo. Dudó por un par de segundos antes de seleccionar a Helga Pataki de su lista de chats. Había está haciéndolo desde hace días. Siempre queriendo iniciar una conversación con ella; buscando una excusa sólo para preguntarle cualquier cosa. La excusa de hoy parecía mejor que de los otros días.

Pero luego cambió de idea y abrió Whatsapp mejor. Parecía una mejor opción, ya que su última conversación en Facebook databa de hacía unos dos meses.

... "Hola Helga" tecleó y envió.  
... ¿Cómo estás? "  
... Sólo quería preguntarle algo  
... ¿Cómo le haces para mantener el estómago calmado cuando viajas?  
... Me siento muy mal...

Hizo una pausa. Luego volvió a leer toda su arenga.

... No estoy tan mal,  
... No te preocupes.  
... Pero comer está convirtiendo en un dolor en el trasero".

Entonces se detuvo. Las marcas de verificación eran dos ya, pero que no se habían vuelto azules todavía. Decidió que esperaría por su respuesta antes de empezar a escribir de nuevo, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Stan apareció allí, palmeando sus manos una vez.

"¡Vámonos, hijos de la chingada!" Llamó con su vozarrón y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. "¿Listos para divertirse?"

Mientras se apuraban hacia la puerta Arnold no pudo evitar pensar que parecían un grupo de escolares al sonido de la última campanada del día; casi como si nunca antes hubieran visto una puerta. Todos se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron a salir de la planta y luego hacia la furgoneta caminando y conversando alegremente. Pero en lugar de ser un grupo de niños que iban a ser entregados en sus hogares, este grupo de adultos completamente crecidos sería llevado a... un club de striptease.  
...

* * *

...

Era la segunda vez que lo hacían. Leo sugirió el lugar dado que ya llevaba más tiempo en la ciudad y sabía bien lo que buscaban. La semana anterior algunos de ellos fueron escoltados por el nuevo director general y uno de los chicos de producción, pero esta noche el grupo estaba completo y la fiesta era sólo de ellos.

Arnold era un adulto y había estado en clubes de caballeros antes, así que no iba hacerse el remilgado. Él estaba de acuerdo con disfrutar de algún tipo de entretenimiento después de una dura semana de trabajo; también estaba de acuerdo con que al llegar a su mesa se acercaran las chicas y bebieran un trago a sus costillas. Estaba de acuerdo incluso con platicar de trivialidades con tales mujeres que vestían vaporosas ropas a la usanza de la India o simple y escasa lencería sexy. Incluso aceptaría sus atenciones por un rato. También accedería a pagar por una segunda copa. Pero miró alrededor en busca de una manera de escapar cuando los bailes eróticos sobre el regazo comenzaron a brotar a su alrededor. Vio a Woody tomando asiento en otra mesa justo frente al escenario.

"Disculpa..." murmuró y corrió a su lado. Desde su nuevo asiento al lado de Woody volvió la cabeza. La chica que había despreciado estaba ahora con Stan quien no parecía tener problemas para manejar dos chicas al mismo tiempo. El resto de los chicos parecían estar bien también con una chica sentada en su regazo cada uno, aunque –la verdad sea dicha- no todos ellos estaban teniendo una participación tan activa como el mencionado Stan o Mike hacían. Marty y Kyle miraban como estúpidos a las chicas que "bailaban" sobre ellos. Dick y Ben fueron más lentos; aún se estaban entreteniendo con sus pequeñas charlas coquetas, con sus bebidas y simplemente dejándose mimar.

"Supuse que ibas a portarte mal esta noche." Dijo Woody con una mirada divertida, girándose luego hacia adelante para ver la actuación de las chicas en el escenario. "Aunque me alegro de que ver que no tenemos otro Ralph entre nosotros. Sería una pena".

"Sabes que no me gusta mucho todo eso," le dijo: "¿Así que ese fue el problema de Ralph?" preguntó después de que una chica le trajo una nueva cerveza. Ya había supuesto algo por el estilo, pero nunca caviló demasiado en ello.

Woody encogió sus voluminosos hombros. "Algo así..." pero luego resopló "En realidad creo que era incluso peor que esos dos juntos." Señaló a Stan y Mike con un movimiento de cabeza. Arnold se volvió a ver a los chicos de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. Se veían como esos políticos atrapados in fraganti de los tabloides. Luego miró a su alrededor, con cautela, esperando que ninguna de las personas presentes en esta sala mal iluminada fuera un paparazzi o algo peor, pero luego lo descartó. Ellos no eran tan importantes. La visión trajo de vuelta las palabras de Helga a su mente entonces.

_"Pórtate bien, Cabeza de Balón..."_

Woody siguió hablando de sí mismo y su resolución de precisamente "portarse bien" mientras que al igual que él seguía los movimientos eróticos de las chicas en la plataforma. Sus pensamientos eran similares a Arnold. Tenían todo lo que querían en casa. No creían que ser hombre significara que tuvieran el derecho a tener sexo casual donde quiera y sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Bueno, aunque él miraba a las chicas comoquiera. Siempre se maravillaba de su flexibilidad. Arnold pensó al verlas retorciéndose contra los postes. También era sorprendente que la belleza pudiera ser tan diversa y tan específica al mismo tiempo. Eran principalmente chicas indias, pero había de todo tipo también. Europeas, asiáticas, africanas, latinas. Chicas para todos los gustos. Había clientes de todo tipo también.

Woody le dio un codazo y señaló a la mesa de los chicos. Algunos de ellos habían desaparecido, pero Woody estaba sin duda alguna refiriéndose a Stan quien estaba desapareciendo entre provocativas cortinas que se encontraban detrás de una puerta secreta, con al menos cuatro chicas rodeándolo. Arnold resopló y rodó los ojos. Se volvió a su enorme amigo cuyos labios mostraban una sonrisa burlona.

"No has conocido a Stan hasta que realmente lo ves en acción." Dijo y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. "Ralph era igual..." y luego se volvió a la mesa otra vez "Y Mike", agregó "pero a ese ya lo conocías."

Eso era cierto. La semana pasada habían estado también aquí en el mismo club, pero fue una visita corta. Algunos de los chicos también desaparecieron detrás de la puerta oculta por un rato, pero a la media noche estaban todos de vuelta en el hotel. Tenían toque de queda. Dick y Stan no habían podido acompañarlos. Ellos dos y Leo tuvieron que asistir a una reunión social con los antiguos propietarios de la planta. Pero hoy era otra historia. Los jefes estaban aquí y seguro que sabían cómo disfrutar de la vida. Ben vino a la mesa y les hizo compañía durante un rato. Tenía la edad de Arnold, era el más joven del grupo, y parecía que todavía no había tomado una decisión acerca de portarse mal o no. Le preguntaba a Arnold si iba a contarle a su novia todo lo que había pasado aquí.

"Lo que sucede en la India se queda en la India." Él respondió con una sonrisa y luego Bob le dio un último trago a su cerveza y volvió a la mesa de los chicos. La mesa de los chicos era sólo un decir. Sólo eran Kyle y Ben ahora... y las chicas, por supuesto.

"Parece que somos los únicos que no se están divirtiendo, ¿eh?" pronunció, no muy seguro de que no sonaba como un zopenco. Woody sonrió con indulgencia y señaló discretamente detrás de él. Arnold volvió la cabeza. Dick estaba a unas pocas mesas de distancia, por su cuenta, bebiendo de su whisky; los ojos fijos en la chica que bailaba delante de él.

"No lo vi regresando." Arnold murmuró tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza y moviendo su asiento para que no le estuviera dando la espalda. "¡Es rápido!" No pudo dejar de añadir un toque de sarcasmo. Woody no dejó de mirar a las chicas. Arnold también las miró. La chica a la que había estado observando particularmente ya no estaba en la pasarela. Se dio la vuelta, pero no encontró por ninguna parte a la hermosa rubia de pelo largo.

"Ha estado allí todo el tiempo." Woody finalmente complementó.

"¿Quién?", frunció el ceño "¿La rubia...?"

Woody se rió.

"Dick". Él respondió. "Tu rubia se fue detrás del escenario."

"Oh," Arnold soltó, decepcionado. Luego miró a su alrededor. Tal vez ella saldría en un rato. Vio al jefe de nuevo. Miraba su whisky con ojos ausentes. "No se ve feliz."

Su compañero siguió su mirada. "Dick nunca está feliz."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó. Woody se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre ha sido así."

Arnold asintió, volteando a verlo; estaba mirando a las chicas de nuevo. Terminó su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y levantó la vista para encontrar a Arnold y Woody observándolo. Dick sostuvo sus miradas, pero Arnold se volvió hacia el escenario de nuevo. No quería retar su suerte esta noche.

"Es un tipo extraño." Arnold murmuró. Luego contuvo el aliento; nunca pensó que lo diría en voz alta; a uno de sus amigos incondicionales, nada menos.

"Nah!" Woody desestimó sus palabras "Simplemente es diferente."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. Pero luego abrió ampliamente sus ojos y se volvió a su amigo de nuevo.

"¿Diferente?", Preguntó, más alto de lo que pretendía.

"¡Shhh!" Woody le golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa. "¡No es esa clase de diferente, idiota!"

"¡Hey!" Arnold se tocó la nuca donde todavía se sentía el golpe. Woody se reía abiertamente ahora.

"¡Mírate nada más! ¡El Sr. Perfecto sacando conclusiones apresuradas!"

"¡Estamos hablando de chicas aquí!" Arnold protestó "¡Dijiste que era diferente! ¡Hel-lou!"

"¡Bueno, ciertamente no me refería a esa clase de diferente!" Woody tomó otro trago mientras lo miraba fijamente con ojos divertidos.

"Está bien. Gracias por señalarlo así de claro para mí. Él es derecho; sólo diferente. Gran cosa." Arnold gruñó "¿Por qué tengo que saberlo de todos modos?" rodó los ojos y se tocó la nuca de nuevo.

"Correcto".

Pero entonces recordó lo que "ser diferente" significaba hoy en día y se volvió rapidísimo hacia su compañero de nuevo. "Oh, ¿quieres decir "diferente"?" hizo comillas en el aire y se volvió para ver a Dick bajo una nueva luz. Él estaba levantando su vaso en el aire pidiendo una nueva bebida. "Como que le va."

"No. Te equivocas de nuevo," Woody sólo negó con la cabeza, nada divertido esta vez. "¡H'mbre!" Se dio una palmada en la frente, inclinándose sobre la mesa. "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" Se quejó.

"Está bien. No es que me importe de todos modos." Arnold se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia. El chico rubio se volvió a ver la escena dejándolo en paz. Parecía que a su amigo el alcohol le hacía efecto bastante rápido.

"De hecho sí importa." Woody levantó la cabeza luciendo reflexivo. "No quiero verte más tarde diciendo cosas que yo no he dicho; o teniendo la impresión equivocada. Estamos aquí y vamos a estar aquí por una larga semana más, así que..." Se dio la vuelta para ver a Dick y luego se inclinó para decir en voz baja.

"Sólo para dejar esto en claro, el jefe no es gay." comenzó "Y no, él no es ningún sádico tampoco, - no que yo sepa, - él sólo es..." vaciló.

"¿Diferente?" Arnold ofreció, burlón. Woody resopló, luego miró hacia arriba como a punto de darse por vencido.

"Escrupuloso..." Finalmente pronunció.

"¿Escrupuloso?" Arnold levantó la vista, mostrando su confusión. "¿Te refieres...?"

"... Acerca de los bichos, las enfermedades," su amigo terminó. "Ahí lo tienes." Woody se reclinó en su silla y tomó otro trago de su cerveza. "Es muy selectivo. Nunca toma riesgos".

"¿En serio?" Arnold volvió a mirar al tipo en la otra mesa. Bajo una nueva luz. Estaba bien. Todavía era medio extraño ante sus ojos, pero esa rareza ahora tenía sentido.

"Él... ¿no sale entonces?", Preguntó. Pero luego recordó el Baile donde lo vio por primera vez, y a su impresionante acompañante. Eva.

"Oh – claro que sale," Woody dejó la botella casi vacía en la mesa. "Pero tiene sus 'novias'." Arnold lo miró curioso "Quiero decir que hay varias... elegidas... chicas que ve." El enorme tipo reveló "Hermosas chicas, te puedo decir."

"¿En serio?" El tipo asintió. "Creo que conocí a una, alguna vez..." Arnold pronunció casualmente "¿Eva?"

Woody abrió expresivamente sus ojos. "¡Oh, Dios mío, Eva! ¿Cómo olvidarla?! "se dio la vuelta para buscar una camarera. "Aunque ella ya es historia ahora."

"¿Lo es?" Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan curioso? ¿Acaso el destino de Eva le preocupaba? Porque no era como si realmente se preocupara por la vida amorosa de Dick. ¿Qué tendría que decir Claire si supiera que él estaba preguntando por ella?

_'Lo que sucede en la India se queda en la India'._ Pensó Arnold para sí mismo. Entonces se acordó de su dulce novia. Dulce... Arnold suspiró. La verdad era que su "dulce" novia estaba muy lejos de ser realmente dulce. No es que fuera una mala persona; de ningún modo; ella era genial, de hecho. Pero su relación era diferente. Se había transformado. Ellos no eran los mismos. Arnold no podía creer que hacía seis meses planeó proponerle matrimonio... en seis meses precisamente... ¡Dios! ¿Habían pasado seis meses ya?

Había estado tan celoso al presenciar la felicidad doméstica de Gerald que la había querido para sí mismo. Pero la Claire que compartía su cama ahora no era lo que le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en niños y felicidad doméstica. Claire había cambiado. El tiempo que pasaban juntos ella solía permanecer perdida en pensamientos. Siempre había sido él mismo un soñador por lo que el que su novia soñara despierta no le molestaba, pero debía confesar que eso en ella era inusual. La mitad de las veces no sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y luego estaba esta extraña pasión recién descubierta en sus vidas, algo se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Bueno, tal vez porque cuando no estaban haciendo el amor como animales el resto del tiempo su interacción era como la de un compañero de piso; sino es que casi como la de hermanos.

"Bueno, esa es de la que más me acuerdo; Rachel era el nombre. Ella incluso iba a buscarlo al trabajo sólo porque 'se aburría'. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Creo que fue cuando le perdió el gusto porque después de eso dejó de traer chicas por completo," Woody seguía hablando "Incluso dejaron de venir a visitarlo luego".

"¿En serio?" Arnold preguntó poco interesado.

Woody asintió. Pero luego se rió. "Es por eso que nuestros viajes duran máximo tres semanas." Woody se dio la vuelta, buscando una camarera de nuevo. "Los chicos dicen que es lo más que aguanta."

Arnold imitó su carcajada. Se volvió a ver al tipo antes mencionado y vio que estaba siendo abordado por una chica que le traía un plato y una nueva bebida. Arnold se esforzó por ver el plato. ¡Dios, tenía hambre! Por un segundo Dick miró con desconfianza el platillo, pero luego sonrió. La chica sonrió también. Luego se despidió de él y se acercó a ellos.

"Cortesía de la casa", ella sonrió dejando sus platos delante de ellos "¿Otra cerveza?" Preguntó con su fuerte acento.

"Por favor." Arnold respondió copiando su bonita sonrisa.

"¡No dejes de traerlas, preciosa!" Woody se veía muy contento. Por un segundo Arnold pensó que le iba a dar una nalgada a la chica. Afortunadamente no lo hizo. Fueron directo al plato. Salmón a la plancha; una pizca de pimienta. Estaba delicioso; le supo a carne asada. Parecía que el bar tenía mejores chefs que el hotel. Arnold cuestionó en voz alta cómo un bar podía permitirse ofrecer salmón cortesía de la casa a los clientes y Woody dejó escapar una risotada que le salió de muy buen humor como toda respuesta.

"Me parece que no has visto el precio de las bebidas, ¿verdad?"

En realidad no. Él nunca supo quién fue el que pagó la última vez, pero no había sido él, eso era seguro. Preguntó a Woody entonces. Woody señaló con el tenedor a su izquierda.

"¿Tenemos un jefe chingón o qué?!" respondió con otra carcajada, y agregó que las chicas iban - por supuesto- por cuenta de cada quien. Se entretuvieron felices comiendo y deleitándose con el show.

"¿Dónde estábamos?" Woody preguntó después de un rato. Su plato había sido dejado a un lado; él era un gran comilón. Arnold comía sin prisa. Todavía temía que se fuera a enfermar de nuevo.

"Las chicas van por nuestra cuenta." Dijo sin pensar; luego se rió. Tal vez el alcohol estaba empezando a pesar en él también. Se rió más fuerte con ese simple pensamiento. "¡El jefe es el mejor!" exclamó con efusividad.

"¡Por el jefe!" Woody brindó, levantando la botella. Dick estaba mirando su teléfono, pero levantó la vista ante ese sonido; una mirada interrogante apareció en su rostro, pero luego sonrió con una mueca, volviendo a su teléfono.

"¿Elige su teléfono en lugar del espectáculo?" Arnold se burló "Los bichos no se propagan a través de la vista." dijo con burla. Woody le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, pero luego lo ignoró. No sabía por qué estaba siendo tan desagradable. A él medio le simpatizaba Dick después de todo. Además, tener cuidado por las infecciones era una decisión muy sensata.

Échale la culpa al alcohol.

"Puede que sea su novia," el hombre de pelo oscuro pronunció, exhalando largamente.

"¿Hay una novia en particular?" Preguntó. Eso era una novedad.

"Esa es una forma de decirlo." Woody se encogió de hombros. "¿Regina Brennan?" Lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Pariente de Glen Brennan?" le preguntó a su vez.

"Su hija." Woody asintió. Arnold silbó. Glen Brennan era uno de los principales accionistas de la compañía. El segundo a bordo de hecho; iba justo detrás de Henry, aunque Henry casi duplicaba su parte.

"Así que todo queda en familia, ¿eh?"

"No estoy tan seguro", Woody se volvió para ver a Dick nuevo. Estaba mirando a las chicas pero su iPhone color plata todavía estaba en sus manos. "Ellos han estado saliendo desde hace años, pero la relación no parece progresar. Tengo la impresión de que a Dick no le gustan las..."

"¿Imposiciones? Tengo esa impresión también."

Woody asintió con un amplio movimiento de la cabeza. "Eso y el hecho de que él sigue viendo a otras mujeres."

"Interesante..." Arnold abrió grandes sus ojos y movió sus cejas mientras asentía. Luego resopló, dándose cuenta de que esa sería exactamente la expresión de Claire si alguna vez llegara a saberlo... Si alguna vez...

"¿Dónde está la prisa cuando tu nombre es Dick Mueller, no crees?" Woody preguntó mientras levantaba su mano para pedir otra cerveza. Casi de inmediato, una joven llegó con una doble provisión. Arnold se puso de pie. Tenía que deshacerse de un poco de líquido antes de continuar.

. . .

* * *

**Como les dije ahí arriba, tenía que cortar alguna parte. He aquí un adelanto del próximo capítulo**

* * *

. . .

Miró la decoración de los baños con ojo crítico. Era excesiva. Las telas, colores, diseños, cada detalle era sugerente; trataba de ponerlos en el estado de ánimo adecuado; como si la pura visión de las chicas no fuera suficiente.

Después de secarse las manos en una toalla Arnold sacó su teléfono celular. Whatsapp le mostraba un diminuto tres en un círculo rojo. Los nombres de Greg, Claire y Helga estaban en negritas en la parte superior de la lista. Leyó a Greg primero; le deseaba un feliz fin de semana. Arnold solía mantenerse en contacto con Greg; al menos dos veces al día hablaban entre sí, ya fuera relacionado al trabajo o no. Arnold escribió deseos similares al vicepresidente de Legal y continuó.

Claire ... ella envió la foto de una enorme y grasosa hamburguesa y una leyenda. _'¿Te acuerdas de la Memphis? - ¡Está de regreso! - Sólo por tiempo limitado... - ¡Y no van a traerla de vuelta en un millón de años!'_ Arnold sonrió. La Memphis era como una leyenda urbana. Carl's Jr. La sacó una vez hace unos tres años y nunca más fue vista. 'Estoy seguro de que volverá a salir", escribió de regreso, pero se detuvo antes de enviarlo. Cuando ella lo leyera se daría cuenta de que estaba despierto y ya pasaba de medianoche. Lo pensó dos veces. Pero, bueno, ella lo sabría de todos modos por esas condenadas palomitas azules. Lo envió de todos modos. Luego añadió: "Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos mañana." Para asegurarse de que ella se quedara con la impresión de que él estaba ya en la cama. Debería tener en mente no leer más mensajes de Claire esta noche. Pero releyéndolo sintió que algo faltaba y añadió "Te extraño".

Sin querer pensar demasiado en ello, o en por qué dejó el mensaje de Helga hasta el final por fin respiró profundamente. Su dedo índice tocó el nombre de Helga. Volvió a leer sus últimos mensajes.

... ¿Cómo se hace para mantener el estómago calmado cuando viajas? ...

...

...

...

* * *

.

**Ahora sí, esto es todo por ahora.  
Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! Iphone, Facebook, Facebook Messenger,Whatsapp, Big Mac, Carl's Jr, Memphis y no recuerdo cuantas MR más mencioné. Sólo están aquí para ilustrar el mundo actual.  
Nos vemos en un par de días.  
30 de marzo 2015.**


	15. Viaje de Negocios Parte Tres

**Cohete a la Luna  
Capítulo Quince  
Viajes de Negocios Tercera Parte**

* * *

...  
Observó a su alrededor la decoración del baño con ojo crítico. Era excesivo. Las telas, los colores, los diseños, cada detalle era sugerente; trataban de ponerlos en el estado de ánimo adecuado; como si la sola visión de las chicas no fuera suficiente.

Después de secar las manos en una toalla Arnold sacó su teléfono celular. Whatsapp mostraba un pequeño diecinueve en un círculo rojo. Los nombres de Greg, Claire y Helga estaban en negrita en la parte superior de la lista. Él abrió el de Greg primero; le deseaba un buen fin de semana. Arnold solía mantenerse en contacto con Greg; al menos dos veces al día hablaban entre sí; se relacionara al trabajo o no. Arnold escribió deseos similares al vicepresidente de Legal y continuó.

Claire ... ella envió una foto de una enorme y grasosa hamburguesa y una leyenda. '_¿Te acuerdas de la Memphis? – ¡Está de regreso! - Sólo por tiempo limitado... ¡Y no volverán a sacarla en un millón de años!_"' Arnold sonrió. La Memphis era como una leyenda urbana. Carl's Jr. la sacó una vez hacía unos tres años y nunca más fue vista. 'Estoy seguro de que lo harán", escribió de regreso, pero se detuvo antes de enviarlo. Cuando ella lo leyera se daría cuenta de que estaba despierto y ya pasaba de medianoche. Lo pensó dos veces. Pero bueno, de nuevo ella lo sabría por culpa de esas condenadas palomitas azules. Lo envió de todos modos. Luego añadió: "Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos mañana." Para asegurarse de que ella se quedara con la impresión deseada. Debería estar atento a no leer más mensajes de Claire esta noche. Pero releyéndolo sintió que faltaba algo y añadió un "Te extraño" como precaución.

Sin querer pensar demasiado en ello o en por qué dejó el mensaje de Helga al final respiró profundamente. Su dedo índice tocó el nombre de Helga. Volvió arriba a leer sus últimos mensajes.

... ¿Cómo le haces para mantener tu estómago calmado cuando viajas?  
... Me enfermé...  
... Ya no estoy tan mal,  
... No te preocupes.  
... Pero comer está convirtiendo en un dolor en el trasero".

"_¡Qué bobo"_, gruñó por dentro. Era tan obvio que sólo estaba tratando de charlar.

\- "¡Pobre, pobrecito Cabeza de Balón," ella comenzó, añadiendo una gran sonrisa.  
\- "Por lo menos no es la cabeza. ¡Ese sí sería un enorme problema!  
\- "Sólo bromeo :P  
\- "Así que, consejos de viaje, ¿eh?  
\- "Trata de tomar agua"  
\- "Pan Comercial,  
\- "Y frutas enlatadas.  
\- "Sé que no es lo mejor, pero estamos en modo de supervivencia, ¿no?  
\- "Cuando estés de vuelta podrás dejarte caer, ¡oh yeah!  
\- "Pero, ¿sabes?  
\- "Aun así puedes probar de todo,  
\- "Basta con que tomes porciones pequeñas,  
\- "Ya sabes, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Pequeñitas Porcioncitas...  
\- "Espero que te mejores."

Había habido una pausa, y un último mensaje añadido cinco minutos después. Había respondido hacía apenas veinte minutos.

\- "Que tengas buenas noches, Arnold.  
\- "Nos vemos el 23."

Arnold tocó la pantalla y apareció el teclado. Escribió "¿Vienes para acá?" Y lo envió de vuelta sin dudarlo. Su salida estaba prevista para el 24. Eso significaba que ella iba a alcanzarlos aquí? El solo pensarlo trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. Sería bueno ver a la señorita Pataki aquí. Levantó la vista y se quedó mirando las fotos alusivas al Kama Sutra en las paredes.

Bueno, no precisamente aquí.

Aunque ...

En ese momento supo exactamente el tipo de pensamientos que lo mantendrían dando vueltas y vueltas en cama toda la noche.

* * *

. . .

La expectación estaba en el aire la mañana del martes 23 de septiembre cuando bajó a desayunar. Al principio pensó que era sólo él, pero cuando encontró a los chicos en la mesa de siempre por primera vez no estaban hablando sobre este hotel de mierda, del aire acondicionado que no funcionaba correctamente, o los malditos insectos que corrían libremente por todos lados. En su lugar hablaban de su próxima partida, de la visita de funcionarios del Gobierno esta tarde, y de la llegada de "la bruja".

Arnold escuchaba en silencio. Ya había dado cuenta de que de hecho ellos hablaban mierda sobre Helga cuando los jefes no estaban presentes. Realmente no podía entender su infantil comportamiento porque si observabas con atención se podía ver que, de hecho, como que esperaban con gusto su llegada. Aun así, como el buen tipo que solía ser permaneció tranquilo, hablando con Marty sobre el trabajo del día, cuando Stan y Mike llegaron. Mike ya estaba listo, recién bañado y afeitado, al igual que Arnold y la mayoría de los chicos, pero Stan era otra historia. En cuanto vio su rostro Arnold podía decir que había estado con una chica otra vez. Todavía estaba gruñendo cuando tomó el asiento frente a él.

"¿Crees que estarás listo a tiempo?" Le preguntó Ben, mirándolo críticamente.

"El coche se puede esperar." Stan habló con su voz de trueno. Se refería a la van que debería llevarlos a la planta a las ocho en punto. "Por cierto," el alto y pesado rubio dirigió su mirada azul a Arnold "No sé lo que te toca hacer hoy, pero Helga te necesitará. Será mejor que te des prisa".

"Está bien." Arnold asintió casualmente, dando una mordida a su tostada. "¿Sabes a qué hora llega?" Le preguntó. Helga nunca respondió a su pregunta de la noche del viernes.

"Antes del mediodía." El gran rubio siguió comiendo "En esa línea", añadió "Tal vez te pida a ti también que te quedes unos días más."

"¿Qué?" Arnold se atragantó con el café cuando lo escuchó.

Stan dejó escapar una risa estridente. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

"Ella se va a quedar aquí hasta el jueves", les informó "Podría necesitar a alguien más aparte de Dick y me temo que serías tú, Legal. ¡Chico suertudo!" movió las cejas arriba y abajo y se echó a reír de nuevo.

"¿Dick se va a quedar?", Preguntó Kyle, sorprendido. Stan asintió y dejó el tenedor a un lado.

"Sí, lo encontré maldiciendo como marinero borracho anoche cuando fui a verlo." Stan se rió entre dientes "Lo dejé en paz. Me alegro de que saliera a buscar con quien desquitarse después".

"¿Qué?"

"El jefe tuvo suerte anoche?!"

"¿Puedes culparlo?", Stan replicó.

"Así que todo ese ruido... ¿Era él?" Mike se rió entre dientes. "Pensé que eras tú."

"¡Al que escuchaste fue a mí!" Stan soltó otra risotada "Dick es más tranquilo. Pero ¿qué tal el chico, eh? "Silbó "Estoy feliz de que esté de vuelta."

Y volvió a sus panqueques.

"Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando te dicen que te tienes vas a quedar en un lamentable lugar como este por más tiempo de lo esperado." Ben reflexionó.

"Tal vez deberías ir a buscarte una chica para ti esta noche, Arnold." Woody le dio un codazo. Arnold resopló.

"Tal vez lo que haga." Soltó. Marty le palmeó la espalda. Arnold sonrió y luego se volvió hacia su propio plato, sacudiendo la cabeza. Como si su mente necesitara más incentivos. Había estado regresando obsesivamente a esos tubos de baile latonados, esos malditos cuadros y toda la parafernalia de ese prostíbulo disfrazado de un bar. Se quejó "O mejor no".

* * *

...

Helga llegó antes de lo esperado y a las once fue llamado a la sala de reuniones que ella usaba como oficina. Golpeó la puerta y la abrió. Ella estaba de pie detrás de un tipo que estaba sentado a la mesa, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras él estaba trabajando en algunos documentos. Se volvió a verlo. Un ceño estaba dibujado en su frente.

"Hey, Shortman," ella lo saludó secamente. "Adelante."

_'Parece que nos trataremos de usted, ¿eh? ",_ Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Los ojos de Arnold siguieron su alta y grácil figura femenina mientras se enderezaba y rodeaba la mesa. La observó a detalle, su blanca piel, su pelo rubio recogido en un moño suelto en la parte superior de su cabeza. Lucía impresionante en su sencillo vestido gris y zapatos rojos. Se encontró extrañando sus cálidos abrazos pero él ya había supuesto que ella mantendría su distancia aquí. Mientras ella se acercaba, sonriendo con una mueca, se dio cuenta de que también había echado de menos su presencia, sus sonrisas, su olor. Lo encontró a mitad de camino y le entregó un montón de papeles.

"Las particularidades del acuerdo sólo para que estés enterado y..." le informó y luego le dio una sola hoja aparte "mi discurso." Ella le palmeó el hombro con discreción. "¿Puedes revisarlo por... tu sabes... incorrecciones políticas y ese tipo de cosas?"

"Claro." Arnold asintió. No sabía por qué se sintió tan nervioso de repente. No podía ser que los sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente fueran traídos aquí sólo por su cercanía, ¿o sí?

"Genial", ella sonrió y se alejó y hacia el hombre con quien había estado cuando llegó. Había otro hombre más joven sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Mientras Arnold se sentaba y leía los papeles mantuvo un ojo en ella todo el tiempo mientras la veía ir y venir por la habitación. Parecía preocupada, molesta o cansada... o todo junto. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que el segundo hombre estaba levantando continuamente la vista para lanzarle miradas furtivas también. Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

El acuerdo ya había sido revisado por Deb, eso era seguro; y el discurso de Helga era impecable. No había siquiera un sinónimo que le cambiaría. Era breve y conciso. No hablaba del pasado, sino que se centraba en el presente y futuro diciendo que eran ahora parte de una gran familia y que todo el mundo era un miembro importante de la misma. Que ella misma se sentía honrada y orgullosa de estar aquí también. Y, por último hablaba de Henry Mueller, el patriarca, cuya filosofía estaba presente en las acciones de cada uno de los visitantes, y sobre todo, en su sobrino quien iba a continuar el discurso.

Arnold se lo dijo así una vez que ella terminara de hablar con el otro tipo.

"Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor." Dijo.

"Gracias" ella sonrió. "¿Dick ya te mostró su parte?"

"Eh," Arnold vaciló.

"¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta que no he visto todavía?" Gruñó. Se volvió para colocar los documentos en una carpeta y tomó su teléfono celular. Un minuto más tarde se volvió hacia el hombre con quien había estado hablando. "Así que, ¿lo tienes ya, Shankar?"

El hombre se puso de pie y le mostró un documento lleno de correcciones.

"Sí." Dijo él: "Voy a corregir esto y conseguir que lo fotocopien"

"Bien..." ella asintió después de darle una revisada más. El hombre salió de la habitación. Luego ella se volvió hacia el joven.

"Lalit," el joven se sacudió ante el sonido de su voz. Arnold escondió su sonrisa. Ya había visto este tipo de timidez, pero sólo entre las chicas hasta el momento. Muchas de las chicas que ellos saludaban en su camino a través de los pasillos bajaban sus miradas y se ruborizaban intensamente cuando ellos pasaban, pero los chicos solían ser más abiertos y amigables. Posiblemente ahora tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Helga era una mujer. Arnold sonrió cuando el muchacho dejó escapar en un tímido y apenas audible murmullo:

"Podría preguntárselo a Shankar." gruñó.

"Pero Shankar es norteño." Ella exclamó "Tú naciste aquí, ¿no?" El chico asintió. Helga resopló y se volvió hacia Arnold rodando los ojos. "Muy bien, puedes irte ya. Pero no te pierdas. No quiero estarte buscando cuando te necesite, capisci?" El muchacho asintió dócilmente y literalmente corrió hacia la puerta.

Arnold se dirigió a Helga que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza de manera exasperada.

"¿Puedes creerlo?!", exclamó, lanzando sus manos en el aire "Pensé que Raj Koothrappali era un personaje de ficción!" Resopló, y un mechón de pelo rubio flotó alrededor de su cara.

Arnold sonrió.

"¿Has pensado que podría ser tu culpa en parte?"

"¡Mi culpa?!" Ella lo miró con fastidio. "¿Vas a decir que soy demasiado agresiva también?"

Él sonrió.

"No. En realidad iba a decir que eres demasiado 'atractiva'" Él se acercó; podía sentir esa extraña audacia llenando de nuevo su ser; tan retadora y tan bienvenida al mismo tiempo. "Te conozco de toda la vida y el sólo verte de repente aún me deja sin palabras." Añadió en voz baja y ronca.

"¿Ah, sí?" ella se rió y en un movimiento repentino ya había cerrado la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca "Mi querido Cabeza de Balón," sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello, acariciándolo, rozando apenas el lóbulo de su oreja a su paso. Él luchó por suprimir un estremecimiento "No juegues con fuego." Ella respiró lentamente. "No te gustaría quemarte."

Sus labios aleteaban sobre los suyos y su aliento entibiaba su rostro. Era tan embriagador; él cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante; su propia respiración se excitó; incluso podía sentir su sabor. Café. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla por la cintura ella se rió con suavidad y se alejó. "Esos asquerosos trucos de los chicos se te están pegando, me parece. ¿Te gustó la visita al burdel también? ¿La encontraste útil? "

Abrió los ojos para ver que estaba junto a la mesa de nuevo; mirando los papeles. Ella se divertía jugando con él; eso era seguro.

"Yo... no... yo..." tartamudeó, tratando de recuperar el control. "¡Espera un segundo!" Sacudió la cabeza "¿Cómo sabes acerca de... el bar?"

"Ah, ¿era un bar? Awwww!" Ella puso una cara tierna "¡Qué tierno! ¡Helga mala! Mira qué mal pensada eres! "

"¡En verdad! Deberías..."

"¡No me vengas con esa mierda!" Ella le advirtió "Por el amor de Dios, Arnold. ¿Crees que no conozco a esos chicos? "

Arnold sonrió. Era extraño cómo los viejos tiempos volvieron a su mente ante la súbita aparición de toda esa latente agresividad; le hizo recordar a la vieja Helga; la chica que solía obtener información fingiendo que lo sabía todo ya. Negó con la cabeza mostrando escepticismo.

"Vamos Helga", resopló "Tu y yo sabemos que no vas a lograr que hable de ellos. No pienses jamás que..."

"¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que quiero oír chismes?" Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Para qué? No hay nada que me puedas decir acerca de ellos que no sepa ya".

"¡Sí, claro!" él se rió.

"¿No me crees? Muy bien, entonces dime por favor, _amigo_, aunque sólo sea por con la intención de mantener mi base de datos actualizada... ¿Stan todavía gusta de multitudinarias... hmm... 'hazañas'? Y Mike el mujeriego; ¿cuántas hizo esta vez? ¿Cuatro, cinco? ¿Las contó en voz alta? "

Él parpadeó deliberadamente "Muy bien. ¿Qué más? "

"Woody es un buen tipo, aunque tengo mis propias teorías acerca de todo ese... buen comportamiento. ¿Quién más? ... Oh, el nuevo chico, Ben, ¿está todavía tratando desesperadamente de encajar?" dejó salir un sonido con su garganta "¿Sabes? Todos ellos comienzan así... Y terminan de hecho, de esta otra manera, así que ten cuidado" señaló a Stan que pasaba por fuera de la ventana. "No estoy juzgándolos a propósito." Ella lo miró. "Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran. No es asunto mío." Luego se volvió hacia la mesa y abrió la carpeta "Pero eso sí, no vengas a mí pretendiendo..."

"Y Dick... ¿Qué pasa con él?" Preguntó Arnold.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Ella respondió de inmediato, dejando los papeles a un lado.

"¿También sabes de... él?" Insistió. Ella lo miraba directamente a la cara.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar de Dick?" Preguntó ella casi con un tono de advertencia.

"¿Por qué no? La gente dice que es diferente y como quiera anda dándose vueltas por ahí. Salió anoche. Todo el mundo estaba tan sorprendido como si él fuera incapaz... "

"Arnold, el tipo es tu jefe. Deberías mantener para ti mismo las cosas que recién aprendes sobre él".

"¿Eso significa que tú no sabes nada?" Arnold sintió la necesidad de desafiarla.

"'No deberías juzgar un libro por su cubierta" pronunció "¿Eso te dice algo?"

"¿Entonces lo sabías?"

Ella lo ignoró. Una expresión severa apareció en su rostro cuando se volvió para ver la hora en su teléfono celular.

"¿Sabes Arnold," ella lo miró fijamente "que todo esto me suena como a chisme? El tipo de chismes que odio porque propaga cosas que no deberían preocupar a nadie." Ella habló desde el otro lado de la mesa "¿Qué pasa si Dick Mueller gusta de esto o aquello? Él tiene todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que le plazca y esperar respeto a su vida privada de parte de sus amigos más cercanos de la misma manera que tú y yo lo esperaríamos".

"Tu comenzaste..."

"Lo sé, no te estoy regañando, yo también accedí a tener esta charla. Supongo que eres mi amigo y que se sintió como algo muy fácil y divertido exponer a los chicos," se detuvo "pero cuando es de Dick de quien hablamos me gustaría asegurarme de que estás manteniendo esto para ti mismo. Dios sabe que no necesitamos más historias sobre nosotros." Cuando ella dejó de hablar su voz ya no era tan austera.

"¿Por qué siempre lo proteges?"

"Es la segunda vez que dices eso, ¿sabes?"

"Es curioso..."

Ella soltó una risita "¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Él no es recíproco conmigo?"

"En realidad no..."

Ella se encogió de hombros con cansancio

"Somos socios, Arnold. Él es mi amigo. Y de hecho hasta me simpatiza".

"¿En serio?"

"¿Es tan difícil de creer?" Su boca dibujó una sonrisa sesgada.

"Yo...", pensó durante un rato. Su teléfono sonó y ella se encargó de él.

"Y qué onda con toda esta... animadversión… contra Dick, ¿puede saberse?" Se volvió a verlo cuando terminó son su teléfono. "Pensé que te habías convertido en uno de sus fieles seguidores"

"¿Es por eso que eres tan cortante cuando él está cerca?"

"¡Mira que te has vuelto un ladino!" Ella no perdió un segundo para regresársela; sus cejas se alzaron en una expresión divertida. "Si ese es otro rasgo que los chicos te pegaron entonces no me quejo." Ella se sentó y cruzó las piernas. "En cuanto a tu pregunta me atrevería a decir que si acaso soy cortante en realidad es por ti; por tu propio bien." hizo una pausa "Lamento no haberlo dejado claro de antemano, pero pensé que lo entenderías. Quiero decir, mira a esos tipos, no es un secreto que ellos no me quieren, lo que es totalmente justo, a mí me gusta que sea de ese modo. Pero si llegan a saber que tú y yo somos amigos, y que nos conocemos desde la infancia..." ella sacudió la cabeza "no les vas a gustar nadita".

"¿Estás segura?"

"Tan segura como de que hay un infierno," ella inclinó hacia adelante su cabeza.

"¿Y qué? ¿Te importa? Quiero decir, ¿que me pueden hacer, después de todo? ", Preguntó con escepticismo.

"Bueno, Ar-nuld" ella rodó los ojos, mirando exasperada "Por mucho que se los veas como un grupo de adolescentes cachondos y desfasados, en realidad ellos forman el Buró de Directores de Operaciones. Y tú no eres más que un chico de Legal cuyo jefe aún no puede encontrarle un espacio privado." Ella le dirigió una mirada cautelosa. "Hablando de tu jefa, también sucede que no quiero complicarle las cosas. Ella quiere que trabajes con Dick; te necesita ahí después de la retirada de Ralph, así que por favor, ayúdame a mantener esto entre nosotros, ¿lo harías?" Arnold se dio cuenta de que hablaba con forzada paciencia.

Él asintió. De repente se preguntó otra vez si ella lo veía como un empleado obstinado y problemático. Ella se volvió para ver sus papeles de nuevo.

"¿Así que seguimos siendo amigos?", Preguntó. Probablemente no era la pregunta más apropiada dando que ella resopló mientras cruzaba sus piernas; pero por alguna razón extraña y desconocida le encantaba retar su paciencia. Él ya había admitido ante él mismo le gustaba estar cerca de ella; le gustaba causar una impresión incluso si esta solo conseguía hacerla pensar que era inmaduro y necesitaba dirección. Simplemente no podía dejarla seguir su feliz camino y que sólo le dijera 'hola' como a cualquier otro miembro del personal que se topaba por ahí. La observó por un largo rato, y luego caminó y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Así que esto es todo?" le preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Ella miraba el montón de papeles que tenía delante de ella, su mente estaba en otra parte.

"¿Ya terminamos?" complementó. Ella continuó leyendo. Arnold echó un vistazo a los papeles; que eran algún tipo de comunicación oficial. "¿Todavía me necesitas?" Ella finalmente levantó la vista y lo miró, pero sus ojos estaban todavía ausentes.

Tal vez por eso que quería causar una impresión con tanta determinación. Esos ojos, que eran los mismos ojos que solían mirarlo con adoración; esos ojos que lo alguna vez lo examinaron a fondo tratando de extraer todos los detalles posibles de él, ahora lo miraban con indiferencia. Él sólo era un viejo compañero que ella gustaba de mantener cerca y eso era todo. Saberlo era de algún modo insoportable.

"Arnold lo siento. ¿Estabas diciendo...?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Todavía me necesitas?"

"No, no. Lo siento. Supongo que todavía tienes trabajo que hacer." hizo una pausa "Hoy es tu último día aquí, ¿verdad?" Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero Stan me dijo que te vas a quedar y que es posible que me necesites," la verdad no le importaría quedarse un par de días más.

"Hmmm..." Ella frunció el ceño. "No. De hecho..." dejó los papeles a un lado "Necesito volar a Nueva Delhi por... otras razones." Ella lo miró a los ojos. "¿Stan dijo algo más?"

"No" se encogió de hombros "Sólo que le pediste a Dick quedarse... y que podrías necesitarme a mí también."

"Dick se va a quedar porque es algo que también le incumbe, pero él ya lo sabía. ¿Me estás diciendo que..." se detuvo abruptamente "No importa." Dio por terminado el asunto.

"Está bien." Se puso de pie "¿Entonces ya acabamos?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de manera pausada, incierta. Él se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Todavía escribes poesía?" le preguntó desde la puerta; sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la repentina pregunta.

"Oh," ella también pareció sorprendida, pero reaccionó rápidamente "Sólo con cifras..." sacudió las hojas en sus manos. "Dijiste que no has revisado el discurso de Dick, ¿verdad?", Preguntó de nuevo, cambiando de tema. Él se volvió y sacudió la cabeza. "Sería buena idea que lo hicieras."

"Tal vez deberías hacerlo tú misma." Él respondió desde la puerta "El tuyo es perfecto." Su rostro mostraba una media sonrisa "Supongo que te veré..."

"¡Espera!" Ella se dio una palmada en la frente "¡Ahora recuerdo algo que quería decirte!" Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él "Rhonda y yo estábamos pensando que sería bueno reunirnos uno de estos días. Nuestra próxima reunión es el 17 de octubre. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que podrías acompañarnos?" Su rostro cambió. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

"Yo ..."

"Entiendo que necesites unos días para pensarlo; hablarlo con su novia dado que estoy pidiéndotelo sólo a ti. Quiero decir, será algo sin parejas," ella parpadeó, dando un paso atrás.

"Sin parejas, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, no es nada en contra de ella, pero como queremos viajar en el tiempo y ponernos al día preferiría que fuéramos sólo nosotros tres. Si la trajeras, luego Rhonda y yo tendríamos que traer chicos también y ya no sería tan cool."

"Supongo que tienes razón..."

"No tienes que pedir permiso, ¿verdad?", Bromeó, empujando su brazo.

"¡No!", Exclamó "Por supuesto que no! Yo..."

Hubo un toquido en la puerta y al instante ésta se abrió.

"¡Hey!" Dick se detuvo en seco. Miró a Arnold, y luego Helga y un surco apareció en su frente. Por un momento, Arnold temió lo peor, pero qué era lo peor, se preguntó mientras Dick notaba los papeles en la mano de Helga. "¿Estás lista?" Le preguntó entonces. "Se está haciendo tarde y necesitamos que vengas a conocer la segunda planta."

"Casi," Helga se alejó para dejar los papeles sobre la mesa "¿Ya la viste tú?"

"Nos dieron las llaves el viernes" él asintió con la cabeza "Por cierto, este es Nirav Boparai, nuestro nuevo Gerente General. Nirav, conoce a Helga Pataki, CFO... "Arnold se quedó atrás, observando su interacción. Aparentemente Dick se había olvidado de él. El nuevo Gerente había llegado durante la segunda semana; Arnold ya lo conocía, era un buen tipo. Aun así, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que él también parecía haber sido sorprendido con la guardia baja al conocer a la atractiva rubia que le daba la mano.

"Encantada de conocerle."

Antes de salir de Helga se volvió a Arnold y le hizo saber que estaría esperando su respuesta. Luego los tres se dirigieron a la salida. Arnold los siguió durante un rato, hasta que fue hora de que tomara un pasillo diferente. Mientras se alejaban se percató que las ropas de Dick y Helga eran exactamente del mismo color; gris Oxford. Los zapatos rojo oscuro de ella eran del mismo tono que su corbata también. La camisa blanca de él era un cambio agradable del azul que había estado usando últimamente. Se preguntó si todo era casual.

Horas más tarde se encontró con la respuesta a su pregunta. No era casual. Ellos estaban de pie afuera, en medio de las dos plantas industriales para la presentación oficial de la nueva administración, en una ceremonia que era honrada con la presencia de autoridades políticas y burocráticas, otros empresarios, medios de comunicación y cientos de empleados. Era un día nublado. El par de rubios se destacaba en el estrado vistiendo los mismos colores de las restauradas plantas; los mismos colores del emblema que ondulaba en el asta central entre las banderas de India y los Estados Unidos. Trabajando juntos, dando sus discursos, interactuando con el resto de las personas, posando para las fotos, actuando como amigos, como familia...

Henry debía estar tan orgulloso de ellos.

.

* * *

**Sé que parece mucho relleno relacionado con el trabajo, pero créanme, es necesario. "El diablo está en los detalles", dicen por ahí, ¿no? Esta historia explora todo el entorno y las relaciones entre los personajes originales y no sólo entre H &amp; A y todavía estamos asentado los antecedentes. En el siguiente capítulo ya nos moveremos hacia adelante un poco, creo. Hay un párrafo corto allí que incluirá una escena un poco subida de tono, aunque por ahora seguiré manteniendo esto con un rating T.**

**Si están teniendo problemas para distinguir un personaje de los demás les recuerdo que hay una lista con los personajes en el capítulo 7 que se mantiene actualizada.**

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold! No soy dueña de ninguna de las MR mencionadas aquí. Sólo están aquí para ayudar a la historia. Soy dueña de esta historia y los PO/OC. **

**Gracias a MarHelga, Sweet-sol, GRIMMM y Turquoise Girl18 por sus comentarios. Saben cuánto los agradezco. Gracias también a tres lectores que dejaron comentarios en Amor Correspondido recientemente. Por supuesto que sigo checando esas historias y me sigue haciendo feliz recibir sus reviews. Nos vemos pronto.  
**

**W. 28 de marzo 2015.  
P. 02 de abril 2015.**


	16. Grace

**Cohete a la Luna  
Capítulo Dieciséis  
Grace**

* * *

...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso veintiséis y Grace descendió. Caminó por el pasillo marcando casillas de verificación en su portapapeles y observando las instalaciones con mirada evaluatoria. Tomaba notas a la vez. Era impostergable programar una cita con mantenimiento del edificio. Las reparaciones no podían esperar más. Continuó su camino observando alrededor todo a la vez que avanzaba con su jovial sonrisa y orgulloso andar.

No era fácil ser la persona responsable de todo. Mantener funcionando a máxima capacidad las oficinas establecidas en dos diferentes edificios de la ciudad podría ser la muerte para la cualquiera, pero para Grace era un placer; era su razón de existir. Conocía a Mueller como la palma de su mano; lo conocía desde siempre, desde los viejos días en que 'Oficinas Generales' era un término que le venía grande al conjunto de oficinas ubicadas en el segundo piso de una tienda de muebles en Bismarck, Dakota del Norte. Había llegado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando la empresa comenzó a tomar forma. Había estado allí cuando se expandió y diversificó. Y había estado allí también cuando se mudaron a Nueva York. No había nada que no hubiera visto antes, Grace pensaba mientras doblaba una esquina.

"¡Hola, hola, Gracie!" Un joven salió de la nada y la tomó en sus brazos, haciéndola girar.

"¡Mark! ¡Cuidado!" Ella se rió, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas "¡Niño! Muestra un poco de respeto por mis canas".

"Ya, ya," el muchacho se echó a reír, sosteniéndola segura hasta que ella pudo pisar firme sobres sus pies de nuevo.

"¡Eres terrible!", Dijo al joven de Recursos Humanos dándole palmaditas en ambas mejillas.

"Y tú eres mala. ¡Ya no vienes a visitarnos como antes!" El chico se quejó con un pequeño gesto compungido. Grace se rió: "Oye, y qué tal si comes con nosotros hoy, ¿eh?"

"No puedo," ella hizo un puchero "Ya hice planes con Helga."

"¡Fiuuu!" John, el amigo de Mark que estaba detrás de ellos silbó "Ahora veo por qué ya no vienes a nuestro lugar más seguido," dijo "¡Prefieres a tus amigos pipiris nice!"

"¡Oh, vamos!" Grace minimizó su suposición con un gesto de la mano.

"¿El jefe mayor también va?"

"No," les informó "Henry tiene otros compromisos hoy."

"¿En serio?" Mark preguntó, parpadeando varias veces fingiendo asombro.

"¿Compromisos que no incluyen a Helga?" John añadió con escepticismo burlón. "¡Eso sí que es raaaaaroo! Si fuera Helga yo pondría cuidado."

"¡Oh, niños, ¿qué podrían ustedes saber?" respondió la dama con trivialidad.

"Pues me atrevería a decir que él parece bastante posesivo para con ella."

Ella sonrió con indiferencia y se volvió. ¿Estos chicos habían estado aquí por cuánto? ¿Dos años? No había manera de que supieran nada sobre hoy. Henry era un doliente discreto.

"¿Tú crees?" Grace les restó importancia "Podemos ir a almorzar mañana, ¿qué tal eh?" cambió de tema. "Tengo ganas de comer lasaña..."

"¿En Pepe's?", Preguntó Mark.

"¿Dónde más?" Ella sonrió, imitando sus excesivas expresiones.

"¡Es todo!" el estiloso y delgadísimo chico respondió soplándole un beso.

Grace le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando, subió las escaleras para llegar a la siguiente planta. -¿_Tú crees?_\- Bufó, reprendiéndose a sí misma. ¡Estaba perdiendo su contundencia! Aunque, ¿qué argumentos podía usar cuando el propio Henry parecía divertirse cortejando en público a la rubia? ¡Ya no lo reconocía más! ¡Mira lo que la edad le hacía a un perfecto caballero a la antigua! ¡Si tan sólo Helga pudiera verlo ahora! Esos buenos tiempos se habían ido ya... Grace suspiró profundamente.

Por otro lado, Grace continuó pensando; esta nueva generación de chicos y chicas era diferente a todas las vistas anteriormente. Los chicos de hacía diez años todavía mostraban respeto por sus adultos o superiores, pero estos de hoy en día... '_¡Uuuh, Dios nos agarre confesados!_', diría su padre. 'Usted los crió, ahora aguántelos'. El viejo adagio nunca fue más relevante que hoy en día.

* * *

. . .

"Y entonces dijo que nunca me prometió nada..." dijo una chica y empezó a lloriquear. "¿Puedes creerlo?!" Añadió entre sollozos.

"¡Es un imbécil!" Su amiga maldijo en voz baja.

Grace entró en el sala de fotocopias / almacenamiento y las dos chicas se agitaron incómodas. _'Aquí vamos de nuevo'_, pensó mientras sonreía con simpatía a aquella cuyo rostro estaba húmedo. Avanzó hasta el fondo del lugar y se agachó buscando manchas de moho en las paredes y checando el estado de los enchufes eléctricos. Movió cajas y cosas alrededor. Después de anotar sus hallazgos se volvió para enfrentarse a las chicas.

La amiga la miró envalentonada, como si estuviera lista para defender a su amiga a pesar del hecho de que no estaban en su lugar de trabajo. Grace rodó los ojos para sí misma. A veces las chicas parecían olvidar que ella era una de ellas. 'Las niñas se apoyan las unas a las otras', ella creía firmemente en ese axioma. Era consciente de la chica llorosa había estado viendo a un tipo de Finanzas; un tipo casado. La chica escondió su rostro de ella mientras atendía la copiadora.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no te llamó? ", Preguntó ella, empática.

"¡No es eso!" La chica se quejó.

"¿Entonces?", Insistió. La muchacha se limpió las lágrimas mientras Grace esperaba.

"Él rompió con ella; simplemente le dijo que todo había terminado y se marchó." Su amiga interrumpió.

"Ya veo..." A lo largo de sus cuatro décadas de experiencia - ¿Cuántas veces había visto esta misma escena repitiéndose a sí misma? Grace se preguntó. En lo que esperaba que la chica controlara su llanto, ella exhaló.

"¿Es eso cierto?", Preguntó. La chica asintió mientras nuevas y frescas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres tomarte el resto del día o algo así?" esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente la joven se controló un poco y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí," la chica finalmente dejó escapar en un leve murmullo "Voy a estar bien."

"Está bien, cariño, si estás tan segura..." respiró profundamente. "Entonces ve al baño y arréglate un poco. No le muestres a ese bastardo que te ha hecho daño. No te arriesgues a que trate de ganarte de nuevo..." La mujer mayor abrió mucho los ojos al ver la expresión esperanzada en el rostro de la chica.

"¿Crees que él podría...?"

"Por supuesto que podría y por supuesto que lo va a intentar, pero tú ya no vas a caer de nuevo, ¿me oíste?", Le puso un brazo sobre los hombros "Mira, sé que parece difícil, pero esto tenía que pasar y es mejor así. Es posible que no lo entiendas ahora, pero algún día lo harás. Eres tan joven y bonita. No eches a perder tu vida esperando algo que no va a suceder nunca. Los Mike Davis de este mundo nunca dejan a sus esposas..."

"No se trata de Mike Davis..." gimieron ambas chicas. Grace exhaló.

"Mike Davis, Chris Thompson, _Enrique Molinar_... Puedo llenar un libro con sus nombres, pero eso no cambiará nada. Los hombres casados nunca abandonan a sus esposas. Eso es algo que la vida me ha enseñado y es algo que también tú tienes que aprender..."

"Pero él es diferente..." la chica comenzó.

"¿De verdad?", espetó "¿Entonces por qué no la ha dejado ya? ¿Por qué eres tú la que está aquí llorando como una magdalena y no él ni su esposa?" La mujer habló sin pelos en la lengua, pero luego se suavizó. Era algo que venía con hacerse mayor; la paciencia se iba desgastando.

Dejó a las chicas por su cuenta diciéndoles que hablaría con su jefe para excusarlas por un rato. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan empática? ¿Era tal vez...-

Tal vez porque todavía recordaba cómo se sentía el ser joven e ilusa?

* * *

. . .

Exhalando y algo sombría después de un viaje rápido al pasado abrió la puerta para entrar en el piso 29. Con pasos firmes mientras caminó por los pasillos, armada solamente con sus ojos vigilantes, una pluma de tinta roja y su confiable portapapeles. Sus labios se fruncieron al ver al rubio al final del pasillo con toneladas y toneladas de papeles cubriendo su escritorio. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Espacios… espacios. El piso 29 carecía de espacios suficientes para oficinas. Podrían intercambiar los Departamentos de Operaciones y Legal pero eso significaría mucho conflicto. Tal vez tenía que echar otro vistazo a esa sala de almacén de nuevo. O tal vez deberían enviar a algunas personas al otro edificio situado en la 106 y Madison…

Giró sobre sus talones y al instante se sintió chocar contra alguien que caminaba detrás de ella.

"Ouch" una chica gimió.

"Lo siento", Grace se disculpó. Una mujer más joven estaba delante de ella, tratando por mantener control de sus papeles. "¿Estás bien?", le preguntó Grace; la chica asintió.

"No debí haber estado caminando tan cerca. Lo siento," una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara pecosa.

"No te disculpes. Fue mi culpa..." y dirigiéndole una sonrisa forzada se alejó.

Una vez llegando a su destino Grace entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. ¡Maldita Sea! No podía evitarlo, pero casi odiaba a la chica de las pecas. Y la pobre criatura era absolutamente inocente; ¡de hecho era muy agradable! No era su culpa que se pareciera mucho a ella; a una joven Darleen. Tenían el mismo cabello rubio y ralo; los pálidos ojos azules y esa tez... Bueno, tenía que admitir que esta chica no era la desagradable masca-chicle que era Darleen, ni tenía ese estilo vulgar, pero aun así...

¡En serio! No debería estar pensando tanta mierda acerca de la madre de Dick, Grace se reprendió a sí misma. Puede que haya sido vulgar, e inculta y todo lo que quieras pero ella fue quien lo mantuvo a flote cuando era un niño. Resultó ser una buena madre, después de todo.

Aquellos buenos tiempos, Grace volvió a suspirar. ¿O fueron llanamente malos, viejos y feos? Recordó a la rubia de llamativa figura contoneando sus caderas mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la antigua mueblería. Ella y el resto de las secretarias despreciaban la pequeña e insolente zorra del piso de ventas. El anciano señor Mueller solía burlarse de ellas. "¿Por qué son tan malvadas con ella?" preguntaba. Y su pregunta iba seguida de una risita burlona "Dejen que la pobre chica le ilumine el día a este pobre anciano."

Pero la pequeña señorita Darleen del piso de ventas no subía hasta las oficinas para exhibir su trasero delante del viejo Franz Mueller, ¡oh-no! Todo su espectáculo iba dirigido a no otro que Robert Pataki, el joven, industrioso y diligente Encargado del Almacén Y, sin embargo, para su desgracia, Bob Pataki ignoraba descaradamente todo el acto de la atrevida chica. Él siempre estaba ocupado. Toda su atención estaba dedicada a su trabajo… y sus ojos puestos en un lugar más alto.

Así que, no haciendo el cuento largo, finalmente fue otro Mueller quien terminó disfrutando de los encantos de la rubia y no fue Franz, sino Frederick – el más joven de los dos hermanos y la oveja negra de la familia-. Grace respiró profundamente de nuevo mientras terminaba de tomar notas y medir la habitación al tanteo. Pobre Darleen, nunca imaginó que la devoción de Frederick terminaba cuando el sol salía. La pesadilla comenzaba entonces.

.

* * *

Piso 30.

La ventaja del piso 30 era que siempre estaba en óptimas condiciones. Al momento que se detectaba una falla esta era arreglada enseguida. Ella nunca pospondría una reparación aquí. Se acercó a la zona central mientras checaba el techo y las paredes. Saludó a las secretarias y les hizo las preguntas habituales mientras se dirigía a la sala de café para conseguir un poco de agua. Cuando ninguna de las chicas respondió a su pregunta gruñó para sus adentros. A veces estas chicas la adoraban y eran sus mejores amigas, y otras veces simplemente no era así. Se preguntó si había hecho o dicho algo "ofensivo" hacia ellas últimamente; algo que actuara en detrimento de su "confort", ya que este grupo de chicas solía pensar que merecían un trato especial.

Actuando como si nada, como si no percibiera su flagrante descortesía, Grace murmuró algo sobre el clima y se dirigió a la puerta de Henry.

"El Sr. Mueller está en una reunión," la voz afectada de su secretaria la detuvo.

"Oh," Grace hizo un alto y se dio la vuelta. "¿Con quién?"

"Bueno", continuó la secretaria en su odioso estilo "No es realmente de tu incumbencia, pero una hora entera está reservada para al Sr. Wilson."

"Ya veo," Grace asintió. _Así que Jerry, ¿eh?_ Entonces no era una cita de negocios sino una charla de amigos.

Jerry Wilson era el socio y mejor amigo de Henry. Se conocieron en la universidad y él fue la primera persona a invertir su dinero en Mueller. Poco después Jerry trajo a Glen Brennan y su dinero viejo consigo. Además de socios también habían sido directivos de la compañía durante décadas hasta que se retiraron justo después de la reingeniería de hacía cinco años. Glen había sido siempre un dolor en el trasero de Henry; siempre cuestionando sus métodos y su mando; siempre prediciendo su fracaso y la consiguiente quiebra de toda la empresa. Afortunadamente sus peores miedos y proyecciones nunca se hicieron realidad. Jerry, por el contrario, siempre estuvo al lado de Henry, secundándolo y apoyando cada una de sus decisiones. Grace casi podía verlos a través de la puerta, hablando de los mismos viejos temas, y actuando de la misma manera , sólo que ahora estaban más viejos, canosos y arrugados:

* * *

. . .

_"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro de que idiota está tramando algo. No me gusta la forma en que siempre está susurrando al oído de Dick..._ "

Y Henry minimizaría sus sospechas:

"¡Mi amigo! ¡Eres un paranoico!" Sonreiría con indulgencia" ¿Qué puede hacer el pobre? ¿Decirle que sigo tomando malas decisiones?" y se echaría a reír "Ya no soy yo quien toma las decisiones aquí."

"¡Mi punto exactamente!" Jerry abriría sus ojos de un modo de advertencia. "No me refería contra ti. ¡Me refiero contra Helga!"

"Glen entrenó a Helga, por el amor de Dios!" Henry se reiría abiertamente. Jerry sacudiría la cabeza.

"A veces me pregunto qué será de esta empresa cuando no estemos más por aquí..." se lamentaría.

Henry le lanzaría unos papeles mientras se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

¡Tendrás que mirar de nuevo estos números! ¡Te lo digo! ¡Estos chicos nos están poniendo a todos en vergüenza!"

* * *

. . .

Grace parpadeó y se volvió de nuevo a la secretaria; una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡La muy perra! Luego señaló a otra puerta.

"¿Qué onda con Dick?"

"Oh..." secretaria de Dick intervino; Grace se rió de su recelosa expresión "Dick está teniendo una entrevista. Una chica de The Wall Street Journal quiere conocer los secretos de uno de los diez mejores COO del año".

"¿En serio?" Grace sonrió cálidamente. La chica asintió con la cabeza, como si el mérito fuera enteramente suyo. "¡Me encanta saberlo! ¡Nuestro Dick no es cualquier cosa, eh?" Exclamó con orgullo "Aunque... Me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando. Dios sabe que nuestro chico no es nada fácil... "

.

* * *

. . .

"Correcto," una chica pelirroja escribió algo en su pequeño libro y tomó aire profundamente antes de levantar la vista "¿Usted aspira a, por ejemplo, ser el CEO de Mueller Enterprises en algún momento en el futuro?", Preguntó ella, luchando por ignorar el monótono tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la mesa, y siguiendo con su cuestionario sin hacer pausa "¿Planea seguir manteniendo el desarrollo y / o mejoramiento de los procesos de fabricación? ¿Cuánto afecta o beneficia a su rendimiento la interacción que hay entre usted y la titular de Finanzas – la Srita. Pataki? ¿Piensa que...-"

Por la desdeñosa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro era fácil deducir que el hombre frente a ella había dejado de prestar atención a su larga lista de preguntas, incluso cuando cortésmente la dejaba continuar. La chica suspiró. Nunca había estado más avergonzada en toda su vida. No estaba consiguiendo respuestas reales de él, sólo un meticuloso escrutinio de sus preguntas, y probablemente dudas muy serias de su profesionalismo, eso era seguro. Ella estaba convertida en un manojo de nervios y todo por culpa de esa intensa examinación a la que estaba siendo sometida. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de tipo raro era él, de todos modos?!

"¿Es de suponer... que deba recordar todo ese interrogatorio?" él sonrió con una mueca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió turbadamente "Por supuesto que no..."

"¿Espera una única respuesta? ... Quiero decir, ¿puedo explayarme sobre mi trabajo o está usted ya ansiosa por irse?"

"Sr. Mueller..." ella vaciló, su cara de color rojo tomate.

"Dick", él la corrigió. Hubo una extraña resonancia en su voz que hizo que el corazón le saltara del pecho y le constriñera la garganta. Un gemido nervioso escapó de sus labios y se sonrojó aún más. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de continuar.

"Sr. Mueller..." comenzó de nuevo con un chillido. La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia. ¡Mierda!

"Muy bien," él sonrió "Tómese su tiempo. Mientras tanto..." se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza, todavía divertido "voy a responder a sus preguntas; las que recuerde al menos," hizo una pausa, reclinándose en su silla giratoria "Pero tengo una pregunta por mi cuenta primero... ¿Alguien entre sus previos entrevistados alguna vez le dijo que... que quiere permanecer en el mismo puesto, o..." se encogió de hombros otra vez "sueña con ser un Presidente de Operaciones para siempre, sin avanzar jamás?" le dirigió una mirada amistosa esta vez "¿Estás entrevistando sólo COOs, verdad?" la tuteó.

Ella hizo un gesto tímido de asentimiento. Él la miró y también asintió, y luego pasó a responder realmente algunas de sus preguntas; las que había hecho al principio; las más inteligentes. Ella se mordió el interior de su boca mientras tomaba notas inferidas. Estaba grabando la entrevista. Dick Mueller tenía una mente aguda, eso podía decir. Respondió generalidades pero nada específico; ni un solo secreto salió de sus labios. Por su discurso se infería que sus procesos mentales eran esquemáticos, lineales.

También se dio cuenta que le estaba dando la oportunidad de recuperar el control, de recomponerse. Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban de nuevo y se sintió avergonzada. Ella no era ninguna ingenua. Había entrevistado a cientos de personas antes. Era bastante inteligente, sofisticada. No podía creer que estuviera actuando como una tonta adolescente llena de hormonas, por el amor de Dios! Se sentía como en el refrito de una mala película; la escena cliché cuando la chica murmura contra los labios del dizque héroe: "Tómame ahora'...

* * *

. . .

Grace fue traída de vuelta de su ensueño cuando oyó una puerta que se abrió y pudo ver a Leo dejando la oficina de Helga. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y después de despedirse de la secretaria se vino derecho a encontrarla.

"Gracie..."

Ella lo saludó y caminaron uno al lado del otro rumbo a la escalera. Fue un cambio agradable ver una cara amable. Grace sabía que su presencia era apreciada por la mayoría de directivos y personal pero siempre había alguien lleno de algo que sólo podía llamarse envidia alrededor. Lo sabía que por la mal disimulada molestia en los rostros de las chicas. Bien, tal vez una de esas perras estaría ocupando su lugar algún día en el futuro, pero por ahora ella era la abeja reina y ellas tenían que chingarse.

"Bueno, eso estuvo bien," murmuró para sí mientras Leo desaparecía detrás de la escalera, aunque no antes de besar su mejilla. Grace regresó hasta las berrinchudas secretarias y antes de ofender a alguien más con sus suposiciones se volvió hacia la asistente de Helga.

"¿Helga está...?", Pero se detuvo cuando la chica se levantó de su silla sosteniendo apretadamente una agenda contra su pecho.

"Está tomando una llamada. De Tegucigalpa..." la chica movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, haciendo patente su eficiencia. "Había estado esperándola desde hace un buen rato."

"¡Perfecto!" Grace se rindió. Exhalando con exasperación mientras caminaba a la elegante sala de espera y tomaba asiento. Haciendo caso omiso de las expresiones escandalizadas, ella verificó su portapapeles. Levantaba la vista de vez en cuando. Hacia la puerta de Henry. Se preguntó cómo pasaría la noche del decimotercer aniversario de la muerte de su hijo. Reflexionando una vez más que tan profundamente lo había afectado; si era real que su sufrimiento había quedado atrás. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Jerry en este justo momento no era coincidencia. Suspiró.

También lanzaba miradas a la puerta de Helga. Grace fijó su mirada verde en la rectangular pieza de metal que tenía inscrito su nombre. A ella realmente le gustaba la chica. Se había convertido en una parte importante de la empresa en un plazo bastante corto si tomabas en cuenta que de hecho era una extraña. Y había sido aceptada en el círculo familiar aún más rápido. A pesar de lo que podría parecer ella era real y genuina. Era leal; una ayuda inestimable para difunta señora Mueller y para el propio Henry.

Y aun así, a veces Grace no sabía qué pensar de ella. Con respecto a algunos aspectos de su vida la chica era realmente reservada. Uno nunca sabía lo que estaba pasando en esa cabecita rubia. Era una buena chica, aunque a veces tan loca como una cabra...

* * *

. . .

Su respiración se agitó. Empujó con fuerza. Lo tenía justo donde quería. Esta era la razón por la que estaba aquí, después de todo, ¿no? En su casa, en su cama. Empujó de nuevo y él gruñó, y el grave y profundo gruñido la volvió loca; la hizo temblar hasta la médula. A pesar de todo lo raro que esto fuera, tenerlo dentro de sí sentía tan bien que algunas veces temía que esta fuera su razón para vivir; la única. Bloqueó todo pensamiento y empujó con más fuerza. Él la agarró de las caderas y contrarrestó su golpe, sin clemencia. Ella gruñó. La suavidad no iba con ellos. Lo suyo era áspero contacto… fricción... hambre... lujuria. Apretó aún más fuerte. Él contra el punto donde sus piernas se unían. Se estaba quemando...

_**Toc toc toc**_

Grace parpadeó ante la repentina visión de Arnold llamando a la puerta de Helga. Arqueó una ceja dirigiéndose a la secretaria quien tuvo la decencia de mostrar una mirada de disculpa. Un ruido sordo se escuchó seguido de un gruñido. Grace se puso de pie. Arnold abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior.

_"¡Con un demonio! ¿Quieres provocarme un ataque cardiaco o qué diablos te pasa?!"_ Se escuchó, la última parte fue amortiguada por la puerta al cerrarse.

La aturdida secretaria se volvió hacia Grace, quien levantó la ceja. _'¿Desde cuando Arnold llama a su puerta sin dirigirse a ti primero?'_ Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando otra puerta se abrió.

Grace se volvió para ver a Dick manteniendo su puerta abierta para una chica de pelo rojo. Salieron a la sala y después de un intercambio rápido se dieron la mano. Grace se acercó sintiéndose invitada por el gesto de Dick.

"Ah, se me olvidaba," la chica habló de nuevo justo antes de darse la vuelta "¿Cree que podría aprovechar para hablar con la señorita Pataki ahora?"

La expresión cordial desapareció de la cara masculina. Grace movió arriba y abajo sus cejas, aprovechando el hecho de que la chica sólo tenía ojos para él y la ignoraba.

"¿Por qué no le preguntamos a su secretaria?" Dick señaló hacia Kitty, la eficiente, quien estaba de pie otra vez negando con la cabeza y comenzando una perorata acerca de cómo se concertaban las citas aquí y ese tipo de cosas.

_"¿Por qué tenía que sacar a Helga cuando todo estaba saliendo tan biiieeeeeennnnnnn?"_ Grace murmuró en voz baja, burlonamente. Dick resopló.

"¡¿Me lo dices a mí?!", respondió. Le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí y ella le respondió que estaba esperando a Henry. Luego esperaron hasta que la reportera programó una cita para finales de la siguiente semana, y vino a despedirse de nuevo, con la cara roja, y se enfiló rumbo al ascensor. La mujer de sesenta y tantos años se volvió hacia su compañero.

"¡No creas que no me di cuenta que estabas coqueteando desvergonzadamente!" le dio una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente.

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" Él abrió los ojos fingiendo ofensa.

"¡Sí - tú! ¡Por supuesto que lo hacías!" Exclamó. "Caramba, te la pasas jugando al gato y al ratón! ¡Que malvado eres!" Ella lo empujó de nuevo. Él sacudió la cabeza con despreocupación, pero Grace vio la embarazosa sonrisa que mostraba que sabía que había sido sorprendido con las manos en la masa. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y luego se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y llevándola hasta sus labios.

"No seas celosa," murmuró seductoramente contra su piel "Si ya sabes que siempre regreso a ti."

Grace se rió jovialmente mientras se dejaba guiar hacia su oficina. Era puras bravuconadas pero lo disfrutaba de todos modos. Las chicas debían estar que echaban humo. Y el hombre cuyo brazo se apoyaba en sus hombros olía deliciosamente. Ella suspiró. Si tan sólo tuviera treinta años menos.

.

* * *

. . .

**Bueno, final de la primera parte de este capítulo. La segunda parte es contada por Arnold, y ya está escrita, pero está sufriendo una importante modificación. Aun así, espero que sea publicada en unos pocos días. Gracias por leer, dejar reviews, favorecer o simplemente por estar aquí. Un agradecimiento especial a MarHelga, Mimi Geraldine, hel201, GRIMMM, Sweet sol y un invitado.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**  
**¡Hasta pronto!**  
**01 de mayo 2015.**


	17. Greg

**Cohete a la luna**

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

**Greg****  
**

**. . .**

* * *

Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo. La primera parte del capítulo fue escrita hace casi un mes. La última parte apenas antier. Fue escrita a la carrera. Espero no haber olvidado nada importante. Recordemos en qué íbamos.

. . .

* * *

**_Toc toc toc_**

Grace parpadeó ante la repentina visión de Arnold llamando a la puerta de Helga. Arqueó una ceja dirigiéndose a la secretaria quien tuvo la decencia de mostrar una mirada de disculpa. Un ruido sordo se escuchó seguido de un gruñido. Grace se puso de pie. Arnold abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior.

_"¡Con un demonio! ¿Quieres provocarme un ataque cardiaco o qué diablos te pasa?!"_ Se escuchó, la última parte fue amortiguada por la puerta al cerrarse.

La aturdida secretaria se volvió hacia Grace, quien levantó la ceja. _'¿Desde cuándo Arnold llama a su puerta sin dirigirse a ti primero?'_ Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando otra puerta se abrió.

Grace se volvió para ver a Dick manteniendo su puerta abierta para una chica de pelo rojo. Salieron a la sala y después de un intercambio rápido se dieron la mano. Grace se acercó sintiéndose invitada por el gesto de Dick.

"Ah, se me olvidaba," la chica habló de nuevo justo antes de darse la vuelta "¿Cree que podría aprovechar para hablar con la señorita Pataki?"

La expresión cordial desapareció de la cara masculina. Grace movió arriba y abajo sus cejas, aprovechando el hecho de que la chica sólo tenía ojos para él y la ignoraba.

"¿Por qué no preguntamos a su secretaria?" Dick señaló hacia Kitty, la eficiente, quien estaba de pie otra vez negando con la cabeza y comenzando una perorata acerca de cómo se concertaban las citas aquí y ese tipo de cosas.

_"¿Por qué tenía que sacar a Helga cuando todo estaba saliendo tan biiieeeeeennnnnnn?"_ Grace murmuró en voz baja, burlonamente. Dick resopló.

"¡¿Me lo dices a mí?!", respondió. Le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí y ella le respondió que esperaba a Henry. Luego esperaron hasta que la reportera programara una cita para finales de la siguiente semana, y vino a despedirse de nuevo, con la cara roja, y se enfiló rumbo al ascensor. La mujer de sesenta y tantos años se volvió hacia su compañero.

"¡No creas que no me di cuenta que estabas coqueteando desvergonzadamente!" le dio una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente.

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" Él abrió los ojos fingiendo ofensa.

"¡Sí - tú! ¡Por supuesto que lo hacías!" Exclamó. "¡Caramba, te la pasas jugando al gato y al ratón! ¡Que malvado eres!" Ella lo empujó de nuevo. Él sacudió la cabeza con despreocupación, pero Grace vio la embarazosa sonrisa que mostraba que sabía que había sido sorprendido con las manos en la masa. Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo y luego se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y llevándola hasta sus labios.

"No seas celosa," murmuró seductoramente contra su piel "Tú sabes que siempre regreso a ti."

Grace se rió jovialmente mientras se dejaba guiar hacia su oficina. Era puras bravuconadas pero lo disfrutaba de todos modos. Las chicas debían estar que echaban humo. Y el hombre cuyo brazo se apoyaba en sus hombros olía deliciosamente. Ella suspiró. Si tan sólo tuviera treinta años menos.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Sorprendido, abrió la puerta para oír a Helga maldecir. Estaba inclinada hacia abajo jalando la silla. Su cabello estaba revuelto. Arnold corrió a su lado mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa y se peinaba sus cabellos rubios con los dedos.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó, ayudándola a enderezar la silla.

"¿Qué crees que pasó?!" ella respondió, señalando la silla "¡Esta mierda se cayó!"

"¿La silla?" el chico rubio preguntó con sorpresa. Era una pesada silla giratoria... con una base de cinco patas "¿Cómo?"

"¡¿Cómo?!" eso pareció lograrlo. Finalmente explotó. "¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!" Casi le gritó "¿Qué es lo que te parezco, Arnold? ¿Un ingeniero de sillas?"

Arnold se agachó para echar un vistazo al objeto, pero ella lo tomó de la parte posterior de la camisa y apuntó a la otra silla.

"¡Ve a tomar tu asiento!" gruñó, empujándolo con fuerza. Arnold tropezó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Al doblar la mesa una sensación extraña se apoderó de él... _¿Alivio? ¿Alegría?!_ Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿_Sólo de verla actuar como la vieja Helga?! ¡Dios, vaya que soy raro!_ Escondió una sonrisa. ¿Y por qué estaba tan irritable de todos modos? Miró hacia arriba. El ceño fruncido lo hizo viajar de vuelta al viejo patio de juegos; a ver a la matonesa vestida de rosa. Era divertido. Como que la echaba de menos.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" no podía dejar de reír "¡Hombre, es una silla giratoria!"

Helga gruñó mientras caía pesadamente en su asiento.

"Pensando" resopló "Duh!"

"¿Pensando?"

"Yo pienso, Cabeza de Balón, pienso. Así es cómo trabajo. Y cuando pienso -o trabajo- me recargo en la silla, ¿ves?" ella de hecho lo hizo. Se empujó hacia atrás contra el respaldo. "Tal vez empujé muy fuerte, no sé, tal vez hay un bulto en la alfombra..." se inclinó para mirar al suelo.

Arnold la observó mientras buscaba un bulto probablemente imaginario en la alfombra. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de que él llegara?, se preguntó de nuevo, y luego frunció el ceño. Viéndola así no podía dejar de imaginarse teniéndola toda sudorosa y sonrojada entre sus brazos. Con su pelo suave revuelto y cubriéndole la cara como lo cubría hacía sólo un minuto. Muy bien... tenía que admitirlo. Se estaba volviendo raro a un nivel completamente nuevo.

"De todos modos," ella comenzó de nuevo levantando los ojos para verlo. Sus ojos parecían diferentes, más azules. Arnold tomó aire, sosteniendo su mirada y apoyándose cómodamente en su silla. "¿Qué quieres?" ella preguntó.

"¡Caray!" se rió "¿Por qué estás siendo tan ruda?"

"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Cabeza de Balón. Toneladas de trabajo de hecho," ella empezó a hurgar en los papeles sobre su escritorio "y tú estás aquí haciéndome perder mi valioso tiempo." hizo un mohín "¿Qué es tan importante que no podrías decírmelo por teléfono?"

"Lo siento," se sintió culpable de repente, pero la culpabilidad duró sólo unos segundos. Helga era una experta en mortificar a la gente. Pero entonces, mirándola de nuevo se dio cuenta de que parecía realmente mortificada. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Con un demonio, sí!" gorjeó con impaciencia "Por el amor de Dios, ¿vas a decirme qué diablos quieres o no?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo quería decirte que sí voy ..." en vista de su confusión, añadió como buena medida "a tu fiesta con Rhonda".

"Ah, eso," ella por fin asintió "Muy bien," entonces se echó hacia atrás en su silla y lo miró con una media sonrisa "Parece que esa bonita novia tuya se tomó su tiempo para otorgar su permiso, ¿eh?" ella ladeó la cabeza.

"¡No necesito su permiso!" Arnold resopló. Ella se rió entre dientes.

"¿A qué le teme?" Helga hizo caso omiso y comenzó a rascarse distraídamente su clavícula, tirando a un lado su blusa color rosa y exponiendo la piel de su hombro. "¿A que tratemos de robarle su perfecto novio con cabeza de balón?" Cada vez más la piel, más a cada segundo...

"¡Gah!"

_Sigue haciendo eso y tal vez lo consigas_, pensó él, dejando su asiento como una manera de detenerse a sí mismo de seguirla mirando con la boca abierta. _Sueña, Cabeza de Balón sueña_... sacudió la cabeza. Su Helga interior tenía afición por burlarse de él. _Por lo menos se siente lo suficientemente cómoda en mi presencia como para rascarse el hombro_, pensó.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Ella se estaba volteando en su silla giratoria siguiéndolo con la mirada, inclinándose hacia atrás. Era cierto, ella empujaba hacia atrás con demasiada fuerza. Tal vez él entendía ahora por qué se cayó en primer lugar.

"¿Te vas ya?" ella levantó sus cejas.

"Dices que estás ocupada" él se encogió de hombros "¿Tengo que llevar algo? ¿A la fiesta?"

"Mmmm" Helga tarareó, luciendo de repente adormilada "¿Tus bebidas?"

"Muy bien," asintió "¿Qué onda con la suyas?"

"Rhon-Rhon suele hacerse cargo de las bebidas... La comida va por mi cuenta."

"¿Qué vamos a cenar?"

"Sushi... comida china..."

"No india, ¿verdad?" él abrió los ojos mostrando preocupación.

Ella sonrió "No india, lo prometo" levantó la palma de la mano

"Está bien ... Ya estoy deseando que llegue el próximo viernes" habló de nuevo una vez llegando a la puerta.

"¡Yay!" Helga levantó ambos pulgares pero ya estaba buscando algo en su escritorio. Arnold cerró la puerta. Empezó a pensar en el tipo de trabajo que Helga realmente realizaba. Estaba en lo cierto. Su trabajo tenía mucho que ver con pensar. El suyo, en cambio, era algo parecido, aunque mayormente su trabajo era poner en papel sus...

"¿Quién te crees que eres yendo directamente a la puerta de Helga de esa manera?!"

Arnold parpadeó. Kitty, la secretaria de Helga estaba de pie frente a él; con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada furiosa en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño. La mujer solía ser más agradable.

"Ella... ella me envió un mensaje. Me pidió que viniera."

"¿En serio?! ¿Así de simple?! ¡Te lo pidió y tu viniste?"

Kitty andaba buscando pleito, lo que era una novedad para él. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su beligerancia. "Mmmm, ¿sí?"

"¡Arnold!" tanto Arnold como Kitty levantaron sus miradas para ver a una Deb de aspecto atormentado caminando hacia su oficina con las dos manos ocupadas con un maletín en cada una. "¡Ven aquí!"

Arnold se olvidó de Kitty y se apresuró al lado de Deb sin dudarlo. La ayudó a cargar la bolsa con su laptop y la siguió a su despacho. Un par de minutos más tarde salió de la habitación después de haber sido encomendado con un montón de trabajo extra y la impresión de haber sido contagiado de un mal humor que no le pertenecía. Gruñendo, llegó a su escritorio y dejó los papeles pero luego caminó derecho a la habitación privada de Greg.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¿Tienes un minuto?" -preguntó desde la puerta. Greg levantó la vista y asintió.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó su amigo. Arnold se sentó frente a él y exhaló. No sabía por dónde empezar. No quería ser entrometido, pero la verdad no sabía mucho de la jefa de ambos, de sus demonios. La chica había estado actuando diferente últimamente y eso le preocupaba. No era fácil dejar atrás los viejos hábitos, después de todo. Greg lo escuchó sin interrupciones y sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, la verdad sea dicha.

"Bueno, Arnold," Greg finalmente dejó su silla y se acercó a la estantería que estaba ubicada en la esquina de su oficina. "No sé si yo soy la mejor persona para contarte algo, pero supongo que alguien tiene que hacerlo," hizo una pausa ", y siendo que te estás convirtiendo en alguien, digamos, cercano..." se detuvo de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos. "Pero esto es sólo para sus oídos, ¿okay?"

"Por supuesto", asintió con la cabeza "¿Qué es?"

"Hoy es... No sé si ya has escuchado algo acerca de este día, pero...". Se detuvo de nuevo y se acercó a su ventana para mirar afuera por un rato "Creo que tengo que ir más atrás... traer un poco de historia de fondo." Después de una breve pausa, comenzó de nuevo "Aquí en Mueller tenemos un grupo muy cerrado, supongo que ya te diste cuenta. Quiero decir, la gente de arriba." Señaló el techo "Henry es el dueño; Dick del sobrino, Helga es la hija..."

"Helga no es de la familia." Arnold lo interrumpió.

"Para efectos prácticos, ella _'casi' _lo es'" Las comillas en el aire que hizo Greg llamaron la atención de Arnold pero lo dejó ir "Deb es algo así como..." Greg hizo una mueca "ante los ojos de Henry, Deb es la chica que estaba destinada a casarse con Roger".

"¿Qué?" ésta afirmación llamó _toda_ la atención de Arnold "¿Estaban ellos juntos?"

"No, de hecho nunca fueron pareja. Deb fue esta chica, ya sabes, que creció al lado de Roger... la que siempre estuvo enamorada de él. La hija del jardinero. Su compinche, su compañera de juegos. Roger siempre fue denso, con la cabeza en otro lado... él nunca se dio cuenta. O tal vez lo hizo, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez a él también le gustaba, pero no sabía qué hacer..." Greg se encogió de hombros demostrando el sinsentido de seguir especulando.

"Eso es tan..."

"Cliché"

"Yo iba a decir 'triste', pero sí, eso también."

"Bueno, es triste." La historia hizo a Arnold recordar otra, de hecho; una muy similar, mucho más cerca de casa. "Supongo que la muerte siempre lo es." Aunque excluyendo eso.

"¿Nunca le hizo caso, entonces? ¿Nunca correspondió a sus sentimientos?"

"Bueno, ella siempre fue su mejor amiga. Recuerdo que él se apoyaba mucho en ella. Se llamaban todo el tiempo, pero fuera de eso ..."

Arnold asintió.

"Hoy es su cumpleaños, supongo" intervino. Greg sacudió la cabeza.

"El aniversario de su muerte." corrigió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Trece años,"

"¿Trabajó aquí?"

Greg resopló.

"Podría decirse que sí, pero en realidad no lo hacía. Roger era un rebelde. Solía venir por un tiempo y luego se peleaba con su padre y se iba, desapareciendo durante largos períodos. Sucedió tantas veces que se hizo aburrido. Henry no era el mejor padre del mundo en aquel entonces, era muy estricto, controlador. La temprana muerte de Roger lo destruyó... a su esposa, a Deb... Es una historia realmente triste."

"¿Qué edad tenía?"

Greg se encogió de hombros "Casi la mía... tendría cuarenta hoy en día."

"¿Cómo pasó?"

"Un accidente de avión en Australia." Greg dijo sin emoción "Fue un momento difícil para todos. Era tan joven. La vida es injusta."

Arnold se echó hacia atrás y tomó aire a profundidad. Sólo podía imaginar la magnitud de semejante y desafortunado evento. La forma en que debió afectar a todo el mundo.

"¿Qué onda con Dick? ¿Fue difícil para él también?"

"Dick no estaba por aquí en ese entonces." Greg continuó "Él es más joven. Debe haber estado en la universidad o algo así. No eran cercanos, los Muellers. Creo que en realidad nunca hablaban entre sí fuera de reuniones familiares, si acaso."

Greg continuó. Parecía que una vez empezando era más fácil seguir desentrañando los secretos y misterios de la familia. Después del malogrado suceso Deb se acercó más a los afligidos padres, pero con el tiempo ella trató de dejarlo atrás y se fue a buscar pareja. Exteriormente al menos. En menos de dos años se había casado y divorciado de Brad Tilly.

En ese entonces fue que Dick arribó al círculo. Su tío y su tía lo colmaron de amor, regalos, atenciones, y – por supuesto –responsabilidades, pero Dick luchó contra ser considerado el reemplazo de Roger. Toda la excesiva atención por parte de la familia, toda esa presión, no sabía cómo tomarla; no fue fácil para él; no estaba listo. Así que simplemente consintió con estar presente y permanecer en la empresa para trabajar junto a ellos, pero era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Trabajar junto a ellos fue algo que sí hizo, y lo hizo bien. Por supuesto que todo el mundo sabía desde un principio que Dick no era sólo un empleado más. El suyo fue un entrenamiento intensivo para que se convirtiera, algún día, en la cabeza de Mueller Enterprises después del periodo de su tío. Periodo que, por cierto, había estado siempre marcado por las luchas de poder entre él y Glen Brennan. Entre otras cosas, para Henry Dick significaba continuidad; la perpetuación de su legado.

Pero esta idea se mantuvo sólo hasta la llegada de Helga.

Henry tenía a su favor que ni Glen ni Jerry, los dos principales inversores, tenían un heredero por su cuenta. Jerry tenía dos hijas a quienes no les importaba el negocio familiar. Se habían casado con tipos europeos y vivían en el extranjero. Lo mismo ocurría con Glen. Pero el principal interés de su única hija era el jet set, la vida social y recibir a tiempo de la empresa el cheque con su parte de dividendos.

Cuando Helga Pataki llegó nadie imaginaba que se convertiría en una amenaza para el plan. Ella trabajó sin tregua para conseguir colarse en el círculo familiar y se convirtió en alguien con poder en un período relativamente corto de tiempo. También estuvo dispuesta a recibir todo el amor y atenciones que Dick despreciaba. Estaba hambrienta de ello. Los Muellers cayeron redonditos por sus encantos y su dulzura. Todo el mundo la consideraba una caza fortunas, pero el tiempo había demostrado que era auténtica.

"¿Sabes?" Arnold finalmente habló de nuevo: "Cuando éramos niños Helga nunca fue la cosa más dulce de alrededor."

"¡Ya me imagino!" Greg resopló "Bueno, yo nunca voy a atrevería a decir que lo es, de hecho." se echó hacia atrás en su silla "Por supuesto que no me refiero a que sea una mala persona. Todo lo contrario. Creo que ella es, de hecho, uno de los activos más grandes de esta empresa."

Cuando Arnold preguntó acerca de la opinión de Greg con respecto a la sucesión, un tema de conversación que todavía se podía oír aquí y allá, su jefe sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Yo sé nada al respecto y no es de mi incumbencia." Declaró "Aunque independientemente de eso..."

Independientemente de eso, Greg pensaba que Dick era un excelente operativo pero su comprensión del gran panorama estaba lejos de ser ideal. Helga era realmente buena en eso, pero su experiencia en Operaciones era nula. Suponía que era complicado. Formaban un gran equipo juntos, pero cada uno por su lado...

"Creo que sólo estoy feliz de no ser yo el que finalmente va a tomar la gran decisión."

Arnold no podía estar más de acuerdo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

"Mencionaste algo sobre Helga siendo como una hija para Henry. ¿Eso significa que no compartes la opinión de que son pareja?"

Greg tomó aire.

"Mira, ya sé lo que parece, pero estoy casi seguro de que no lo son."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Porque yo los conozco desde hace años. Es decir, yo entiendo que el futuro es algo que preocupa a Henry. Quiero decir, su legado, todo lo que ha construido durante años, por su familia, por sí mismo, por su apellido. Eso es importante. Y, por supuesto, la gente en la posición de Henry quiere un heredero. Pero su heredero ya no existe. Más allá de todo el dolor por su perdida yace el dolor de que Roger no está aquí ahora. No hay heredero ya. Entonces Dick entra en escena. Pero Dick no es exactamente lo que un padre quiere, él es frío, tiene el corazón duro... Helga se ajusta más propiamente al molde, pero... ".

"Pero Helga no es de la familia"

"Sí." Greg tomó aire "Sé que Henry la adora. Estoy seguro de Helga también." se detuvo "Helga, sabes, Helga...", se rió suavemente "Es como una ironía del destino. Y sin embargo..."

"¿Y sin embargo...?"

"Bueno, debo confesar que... tengo algunas teorías por mi cuenta.

"¿En serio? ¿Tales cómo?"

"Es un poco complicado. Por ejemplo, todo el mundo piensa que Henry está cortejando a Helga para que ella pueda -eventualmente- darle un nuevo heredero, pero yo pienso diferente."

"¿Qué piensas tú?"

"Creo que Henry finge que está cortejando a Helga para darle a Dick una advertencia, para asustarlo."

"¿Para asustarlo?" Arnold parpadeó. "¿Si Henry tiene un heredero propio Dick puede decirle adiós a la herencia?"

"Bueno, básicamente. Pero también puede funcionar como..." Greg hizo un alto y se reclinó en su silla, tomando una bocanada de aire. "No, creo que es demasiado descabellado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo que lo que has dicho tú es más probable." exhaló "No sé por qué estamos hablando de esto. No es como si nos pagaran por ello, después de todo"

"¿Así que crees que tiene todo que ver con eso? ¿Con Dick estableciéndose? ¿Consiguiéndose una esposa y un heredero por su propia cuenta."

"Algo así," se encogió de hombros "O comprometerse con la familia y dejar de andar merodeando por ahí."

"¿Merodeando?" Arnold se perdió de nuevo.

"¿Merodeando… codeándose con gente del otro lado de la mesa?" Probablemente el rostro de Arnold mostró su confusión porque Greg continuó "Ya sabes, coqueteando con Glen y sus luchas de poder."

"Creo que me perdiste".

"Digamos que si Dick toma el lado de Glen luego ambos pudieran igualar el poder de Henry. Los dos juntos pueden poner a Henry en una situación incómoda."

"¿Y?"

"Teniendo a Helga de su lado debe conseguir que Dick se dé cuenta de que cualquier esfuerzo sería inútil."

"¿Debido a que Helga lo hace fuerte?"

"Bueno, también esta Jerry. Pero Helga ayuda mucho. Como te dije antes, Helga es un activo importante de la empresa." Terminó con convicción.

"¿Crees que Helga está consciente de todo esto?"

"¡Vamos!" Greg se rió "¡Ella no está toda esperanzada, sentada en una ventana de princesa y esperando que llegue su príncipe azul, eso es seguro!"

Arnold asintió. Greg tenía un punto.

"¿Así que todo esto tiene que ver con poder?"

"Por supuesto que todo tiene que ver con poder… y con política." Greg se echó a reír con una cierta frialdad. "El dinero gobierna el mundo."

"Eres frío" Arnold afirmó al ver su extraña mueca. Se puso de pie.

"Soy abogado Arnold. Sólo soy práctico".

. . .

* * *

. . .

"No llevarás puesto eso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Arnold se dio la vuelta para ver su imagen en el espejo, su atención fija en la camisa blanca "¿Por qué no? Es una bonita camisa."

"Vas al Downtown; a un maldito pent-house en Park Avenue!" Claire se dirigió al armario y empezó a hurgar. Un segundo después sacó una camisa de color verde oscuro que él ni siquiera recordaba que poseía. Le sacudió el polvo inexistente y la olió aunque la camisa estaba limpia. "Ésta y tus pantalones negros estarán bien."

"¿No es demasiado formal?"

"¿Una reunión con tus 'amiguitas elegantes'?" ella citó. Él había usado el término antes. "¿Necesito decir más?"

"Bueno," comenzó Arnold. La cosa era que no tenía intención de competir. Su objetivo era pasar una noche agradable volviendo a conectarse con una vieja amiga, con dos viejas amigas en realidad. Una de ellas no había visto en mucho tiempo; la otra no era más que una compañera de trabajo a quien sólo le conocía algunas pocas cosas personales. Aparte de la reunión en Luna Nueva, no había habido tiempo para reconectarse en realidad. Hablaban de trabajo, de ideologías de negocios y de los nuevos amigos, pero nada demasiado personal. "Ambas saben que no soy tan rico..."

"No se trata de estar forrado en billetes. Se trata de tener estilo." Claire lo interrumpió. "¿Recuerdas a Helga en el parque el otro día? Ella no perdía el estilo ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando estaba paseando a un perro feo... Y dices que la otra..."

"Rhonda..."

"Rhonda... bien," Claire continuó mientras colocaba sus pantalones negros en la cama "es una fashionista quien casualmente trabaja en Vogue?!" ella levantó sus cejas "Créeme, no estás demasiado formal."

"Muy bien," Arnold asintió decidiendo darle el beneficio de la duda. Además, era un buen atuendo, ahora que lo veía de nuevo. Se quitó la camisa blanca y los vaqueros y comenzó a ponerse la ropa nueva, todo bajo mirada crítica de la Claire.

"¿Qué?" escupió. No le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba.

"¿Estás ganando peso?"

"¿Por qué?" se volvió a ver a su abdomen "¿Estoy gordo?"

"No gordo... pero te ves... diferente." Claire hizo una mueca. "Quiero decir, mira tus brazos..."

"Ya sé" Arnold se quejó. Tal vez estaba trabajando en exceso en el gimnasio. No era tan alto y esos músculos pudieran ser demasiado para él, demasiado notables. Tal vez debería preguntar al entrenador de nuevo.

"Pero, ¿sabes? De hecho no se te ven nada mal, sólo..." ella vaciló.

"¿Diferentes?" –preguntó él, haciendo un gesto.

Se volvió hacia el espejo para ver su imagen mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y se subía la cremallera. Se veía bastante bien, sobrio, y los músculos extra en sus brazos lucían bastante bien. Claire le lanzó su cinto nuevecito.

"Tus zapatos están encerados, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", frunció el ceño y se volvió a verla a través del espejo. "¿Por qué estás siendo tan... comprensiva?"

Claire resopló.

"Arnold," ella comenzó "Tienes una amiga que vive en un último piso en Park Avenue. Ella te ha invitado a una fiesta. Sólo tú, ella y su mejor amiga." Casi rodó los ojos "Estamos en el mismo barco. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Plancho tus calcetines? Lo haré si me lo pides."

"¡No! ¡Por el amor de dios!" resopló, dando un paso atrás.

"¡Estoy segura de que harías lo mismo por mí!" replicó ella.

"Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera." Se encogió de hombros. Definitivamente la apoyaría. Eran un equipo, después de todo, socios. Aunque a decir verdad no sabía cómo se sentiría si ella le pidiera consejo para ponerse toda bella antes de encontrarse con un tipo que viviera en la parte más bonita de la ciudad. Incluso cuando él no era el tipo celoso... Mejor no pensar en ello.

Arnold echó una mirada extra al espejo y le gustó lo que vio. Tomó su chaqueta y su cartera y salió de la habitación.

"¿Así que me veo bien?" -le preguntó al entrar en la cocina. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Guapo", se mordió el labio "un tanto robusto..."

"¿Robusto?" su rostro decayó "¿Quieres decir que me veo gordo?" caminó de regreso a la habitación y alcanzó el espejo.

"No, no gordo... pero no no-gordo tampoco" Claire venía detrás de él, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Dijiste robusto!" señaló.

"Robusto significa fuerte... de sólida construcción..." ella sonrió más ampliamente, con cierta burla.

"¿Pero no gordo?"

"No, no estás gordo. Estás guapo." le lanzó un beso "tal como a mí me gustan."

Vio a su imagen una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

"Pero no gordo, ¿verdad?"

Claire sonrió "¿Te llevarás el coche?" preguntó a su espalda.

"No... Helga dijo que el anfitrión suele hacer el... reparto de invitados." Claire murmuró algo para sí misma. Él la ignoró y tomó sus llaves "Bien, creo que me voy."

"Muy bien", se le acercó para picotear sus labios "Vas a contarme todo el chisme cuando estés de regreso, ¿verdad?"

Arnold sonrió nerviosamente y dejó escapar un indeciso "Supongo", cuando el timbre sonó. Claire le dio una palmada en el trasero y se rió alejándose para checar la puerta. Él se apresuró a volver a la habitación para ver si no olvidaba nada. Una última mirada al espejo no hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad? No gordo, bien. Salió de la habitación dándose cuenta de que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Brenda pasó por delante de él en su camino a la cocina, llevaba unas bolsas de plástico de aspecto pesado.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó

"¿Claire no te lo dijo?" ella respondió: "Vamos a tener nuestra propia fiesta."

Brenda movió sus cejas arriba y abajo mientras sacaba botellas y otras cosas de las bolsas.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso te crees que eras el único que iba a pasársela bien esta noche?" Añadió Claire.

"¿Viene alguien más?" preguntó con cautela.

"Sólo el chisme... cuando regreses..." Brenda le guiño un ojo.

"¡Nah!" Claire minimizó sus dudas con un gesto de su mano "Somos solo nosotras dos. ¿Qué podría ser más divertido?" preguntó desde la puerta. Ella la mantenía abierta para él. Arnold la tomó de la mano cuando la alcanzó.

"Ustedes dos no van a invitar a algunos chicos para que vengan en mi ausencia, ¿verdad?"

Claire lo miró inocentemente y luego rodó los ojos.

"¡Mira quién habla!" ella se rió "¡Arnold Shortman, eres tú el que tendrá dos muñecas para él solo esta noche!"

Y con eso ella lo empujó y cerró la puerta.

Arnold se agarró a la barandilla de hierro. Se sintió tentado de abrir la puerta y dejar claro que lo que ella implicaba no era cierto, en lo absoluto, pero entonces recordó que ella ya lo sabía.

Y también él sabía que ella no iba a traer a nadie más a su casa. Eran sólo ella y Brenda. Las dos solas podrían tener la mejor de las veladas. Bajó las escaleras y siguió arriba por la calle. Había una tienda de licores a la vuelta de la esquina. Compró dos six-pack y una botella de tequila. Luego tuvo problemas para manejar el cambio. Dos monedas se fueron rodando por el suelo de baldosas y los billetes no querían entrar en su billetera. Se rió para sus adentros. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡Sus manos sudaban por el amor de Dios!

Respiró hondo un par de veces disfrutando de la frescura del aire que le tocaba la cara mientras se dirigía hacia el sur. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso? se preguntó de nuevo. ¿Era por encontrarse con Rhonda después de tantos años sin verla? No creía que fuera por eso. Era como si le hubieran dicho que iba a ver a Lila, Nadine, Ruth o cualquier otra de las chicas de la escuela primaria. Sería agradable, pero nada más.

¿Era por ver a Helga? ¿En un entorno privado? ¿En su propia casa? En un lugar donde nada ni nadie relacionado al trabajo iba a ser discutido, sólo cosas privadas, personales. Recordó entonces que Rhonda solía ser la reina de los chismes y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Él debía estar dispuesto a revelar algunas cosas personales si esperaba aprender algo nuevo de ellas. Debía estar preparado.

Pero en cambio, lo que realmente esperaba era... se detuvo. Probablemente era sólo el verla, observarla. Intentar saber si ella se sentía algo de lo que él sentía. Si ella también se sentía atraída hacia él, si se sentía nerviosa en su presencia. En la intimidad de su casa, incluso si Rhonda estaba presente, sería más fácil descubrir alguna pista, alguna idea de sus sentimientos hacia él. Quería reunirse, reconectarse. Ya era hora de dejar de lado las dudas.

_¿Para qué?_ preguntó su mente.

Un claxon se escuchó seguido por un chirrido de neumáticos. Un taxi se detuvo en la esquina y él corrió a alcanzarlo antes de que alguien más se le adelantara.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**No soy dueña de Oye Arnold! Craig Bartlett y Viacom lo son, según sé. ¡¿Por qué no hace Paramount la película de la selva de una vez?!**

**No soy dueña de ninguna otra MR mencionada aquí.**

**Pido disculpas de nuevo por la larga espera. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar en dos semanas. Rhonda aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer y gracias muy especiales a Mar Helga, Turquoise Girl y Sweet-sol. Me da mucho gusto leer su retroalimentación.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**24 de mayo de 2015**


	18. El Fumador

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

**El Fumador**

* * *

. . .

Hacía unos minutos que había llegado a la puerta principal del edificio y ya sabía que algo andaba mal. No había intercomunicador. Golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero no hubo quien respondiera. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si debía llamar a Helga cuando una pareja salió diciendo algo sobre el portero luciendo indispuesto. Ellos le permitieron entrar. La pareja lucía deslumbrante, vestida para ir a la ópera o algo así, lo que lo hizo agradecer interiormente a Claire por sugerirle cambiar de atuendo. Él no era de los que estaban interesados en ropa de diseñador, pero tampoco quería lucir como un vagabundo. Llegó al ascensor y apretó el botón del último piso.

El nerviosismo que había estado creciendo sin cesar desde el momento en que salió de su casa estaba ahora probablemente en su punto máximo. Exhaló. ¿Por qué se sentía como un ladrón? Inhaló de nuevo. Mirando a ambos lados del pasillo Arnold dudó un segundo, Luego optó por la derecha, donde se escuchaban voces indistintas. Exhaló una vez más cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta marcada 17B. ¿Debería llamar? La puerta estaba entreabierta. Vaciló de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer. Entrar al edificio sin previo aviso no sonaba tan buena idea ahora.

Levantando su mano para llamar a la puerta y se detuvo de nuevo. Las voces eran claras ahora. Sonrió para sí. ¡Esa voz! Incluso si no supiera que estaba a punto de ver a Rhonda Lloyd reconocería esa altiva voz donde fuera. Así que, de pie junto a la puerta, medio adentro y medio afuera, permaneció en silencio. Sería interesante escuchar cualquier cosa que la otrora 'Princesa' tuviera que decir.

"Y sí, tenías razón. Llamó hoy. ¡Precisamente hoy de entre todos los días! ¿Puedes creerlo?" expresó con su pizca de soberbia.

"¡Hombre! Vaya que es malo para elegir el momento más conveniente." Helga respondió. Había pequeños ruidos de cocina que amortiguaban las voces. Arnold tenía que esforzarse para seguir escuchando. "Pero ese tipo siempre se aparece en un mal momento. De hecho, creo que ese fue exactamente el modo cómo lo conociste, ¿no?"

"No puedo creer que lo recuerdes." Rhonda dijo en un murmullo.

"¡Tengo una memoria prodigiosa!" Helga se jactó "De todos modos, ¿qué dijo cuándo le dijiste que tenía planes para esta noche."

"¡Qué crees que dijo?"

"Déjame adivinar, mmm. Se enojó." No era pregunta. Arnold frunció el ceño. Rhonda gruñó una respuesta afirmativa. "¡Hombre, no sé por qué todavía lo aguantas! ¡Es un idiota!" la sabelotodo respuesta de Helga pareció molestar a Rhonda. Ella dejó escapar una exhalación.

"¡Muy bien! Parece que quieres hablar de idiotas, entonces vamos a complacerte," ella resopló. "Perdona, pero creo que no soy yo la que podría estar embarazada sólo porque no me atreví a decirle a mi hombre que 'sin protección no hay amor'."

"¡Hey! ¡No estoy embarazada!" Helga se quejó en voz alta "Además, sí teníamos 'protección', es sólo que..." corrió con algo ininteligible.

Los oídos le zumbaron a Arnold. No debería estar husmeando. Esto era mucho más que lo que alguna vez quiso saber, pero en vez de golpear la puerta de una buena vez sus pies se quedaron quietos.

"¿Cómo es que alguien como él no trae preservativos a una 'booty call'?"

"No era una invitación sexual," la rubia se quejó "pero ya sabes que nunca sabes qué esperar cuando se trata de él..."

"Pues deberías haber encontrado ya una manera de adivinarlo," La voz de Rhonda sonó amortiguada mientras se escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones moviéndose alrededor del lugar "Podría estar embarazada este mismo momento, y todo por culpa de una calentura."

"¿Qué? ¡Espera! Nop. ¡De ninguna manera!" un golpe se escuchó seguido por el quejido de Rhonda. Arnold exhaló. El mundo comenzó a moverse de nuevo. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Princesa! ¿Qué diablos tienen que ver 'quedarse sin condones' con 'estar embarazada'?! "

"¡He-llou!" fue la respuesta sarcástica de Rhonda. Helga se burló.

"Yo no sabía que veías esas ñoñas telenovelas que Bob solía ver, princesa. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de tu jefa si lo supiera, ¿eh? ¿Su discípula favorita perdiendo el tiempo viendo un barato drama brasileño?!"

"¡¿Su discípula favorita?!" Rhonda resopló "¡Ojalá!" se detuvo, pero luego continuó "Aun así, no me voltees el asunto. La negligente aquí - _eres tú_."

"Sí, sí, lo que sea." Helga suspiró "Pero henos aquí; El siglo 21 y 'la ciudad que nunca duerme" Tienes que ser muy estúpida para quedar embarazada. "

"¿Es 'la ciudad que nunca duerme" y tú tienes sexo sin protección?!"

"Bueno, no fue precisamente sin protección... ¡Y no es como si él fuera un extraño después de todo!" La voz exaltada de Helga se tornó de disculpa. "Ya sabes cómo es. Se aparece en mi casa sin previo aviso. No me digas que nunca te ha sucedido. Pensé que sólo quería hablar, no esperaba que llegara con tan... _altos espíritus_..." exhaló.

"¡Estás loca por él!" La voz de Rhonda llegó débil por los ruidos del cristal. La burla desdeñosa de Helga pasó fácilmente. "¡Vamos, sólo admítelo de una buena vez!"

Lo que fuera que siguió a la demanda de Rhonda fue ahogado bajo el sonido de la licuadora rugiendo a la vida. Cuando el ruido estridente se acabó era ella quien estaba hablando de nuevo.

"Henry se volvería loco si resultara que estás embarazada."

"¿Qué te traes ahora con los bebés?!" Helga le preguntó asombrada "¡No estoy embarazada! Conozco mi ciclo."

"¿Te gustaría? ¿El ser mamá?"

"En serio Rhonda..." Helga comenzó pero el sonido de vasos siendo llenados se escuchó. Ella tomó un sorbo de algo.

"¿Y dime?" Preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro.

"Estas mejorando y mejorando." Silbó "Casi al nivel de Miriam."

"¡Te lo dije!" Rhonda exclamó y luego ella también bebió su bebida. Arnold pensó que ya era hora de anunciar su llegada, ahora que las voces y los ruidos se detuvieron a la vez, pero luego la voz de la chica de pelo oscuro volvió a hablar. "¿Sabes?" se detuvo "Por lo menos nadie se atrevería a decir que estás con él sólo por su dinero." Hizo una pausa "Quiero decir, a pesar de él que es extraordinariamente rico y todo eso..."

Después de una inspiración larga Helga habló.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque no estoy tan segura." suspiró "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" cierta amargura llenaba la voz de Rhonda.

"Porque te han llamado así."

"No fuiste tú quien lo dijo," era obvio Rhonda estaba fingiendo indiferencia. "... sino el mismo cerdo."

"¡Hey! ¡Esta es nuestra noche!" Helga la interrumpió "No pienses en él. Es un idiota y me alegro de que estés finalmente dándote cuenta. Tuvo suerte de tenerte por un tiempo. Te tuvo y te perdió. ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora?"

"Lo sé", Rhonda exhaló "Pero todavía siento que mi sangre hierve cuando me acuerdo,"

"Ya sé lo que quieres decir." Helga exhaló. Las voces eran más cercanas ahora. "Juro que si lo vuelvo a ver voy a presentarle a la Vieja Betsy".

Rhonda se rió en voz baja. "Olvídate de él."

"Eso es lo que te he dicho desde el principio."

"Mejor vamos a hablar de ti. De ti y esos nueve meses de feliz espera."

"Gah!" Helga casi se ahogó en su bebida. El humor de Rhonda se podía oír en su risa mientras la rubia tosía.

"Te verías linda con tu enorme barriga" se rió. Estaban a punto de salir de la cocina.

"¡Cielos Rhon!" la rubia finalmente pareció recuperarse. Se alejaban, de acuerdo al sonido de sus pasos. "Si no te conociera bien pensaría que eres tú quien se está muriendo por lidiar con pañales apestosos y..."

Eso era todo. Arnold levantó la mano...

**Toc toc toc ...**

"¡Ya era hora, con un demonio!" La voz molesta de Helga llegó desde algún lugar dentro del apartamento.

Arnold abrió la puerta lentamente cuando está se abrió de golpe.

"¡Arnold!" antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró en brazos de Rhonda. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y luego le besó ambas mejillas.

"Rhonda..."

"Arnold Shortman..." ella se detuvo, dando un paso atrás para verlo. Arnold se dio cuenta de sus ojos lo estaban observando detenidamente. Hicieron una pequeña pausa en sus brazos y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. "¡No me dijiste que es precioso!" Rhonda gritó por encima del hombro. Helga se burló desde algún lugar en el interior. "Ven." finalmente ella tiró de su mano y cerró la puerta tras de él.

"Es bueno verte también, Rhonda. ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres hermosa!" Arnold logró decir.

"¡Vaya, gracias señor!" Rhonda le guiñó un ojo y se dio una graciosa vuelta, como una modelo, y terminó su acto dirigiéndole una sonrisa de millón de dólares.

"Aunque no sé por qué estoy sorprendido. Siempre has sido hermosa." Arnold miró de nuevo sus jeggings negros de falso cuero y su blusa semitransparente. Su cabello era diferente de como Arnold recordaba. Caía en ondas largas y llegaba al centro de su espalda.

"Oh, Arnold. ¡Es tan bueno volver a verte!" asió su brazo con ambas manos y siguió caminando, dejando la cocina y el vestíbulo detrás. "No puedo creer que no nos hemos visto desde..."

"Creo que desde la boda de Phoebe y Gerald" él dijo.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿De verdad? ... Pero se sintió eterno."

"Bueno," Helga pronunció y Arnold volvió a verla inclinada sobre la chimenea. "No creo que en realidad hayamos visto mucho de la vieja pandilla en la boda. Era un lugar muy grande y había demasiada gente."

"Sí, puede que tengas razón..." después de ver Helga agitar el fuego Rhonda se volvió a verlo. Era una noche de octubre, pero ya hacía frío. La hoguera era un toque acogedor. "Pero no recuerdo haberte visto en lo absoluto"

"Bueno, estuve allí", pronunció él después de aclararse la garganta. Helga se enderezó de su posición y pudo ver que llevaba un par de leggings de color canela que la hacían lucir como si no llevara nada, absolutamente nada puesto. Una blusa beige y un 'echarpe' estiloso completaban el número. Era una vista para quitar el aliento.

"Por supuesto que estuvo allí," Helga respondió viniendo a ellos "Fue el padrino del novio, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Claro!" Rhonda finalmente habló "¡Dios mío creo que estuviste de hecho en mi mesa!"

"Sí, así fue."

"Arnold..." Helga los interrumpió señalando las bolsas todavía estaba sosteniendo. "¿Por qué no llevas tus bolsas a la cocina?"

"Claro."

"Siéntete como en casa." Ella gritó mientras él se encaminaba de vuelta a la entrada, siguiendo sus indicaciones. "La nevera está escondida detrás de la puerta. Ten cuidado porque El Fumador siempre está acechando.

¿El Fumador? Debe ser el perro, pensó. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Arnold había oído ese nombre.

La cocina estaba por la entrada, a la izquierda, por eso es que pudo escucharlas desde fuera. Arnold entró y se quedó sorprendido por el tamaño de la habitación y por todos los gabinetes que cubrían las paredes, desde el suelo hasta el techo. En el fondo de la habitación había una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle 58; la cual estaba abierta. Arnold suspiró mirando hacia abajo. Se acercó de nuevo a la nevera y colocó las cervezas en el estante superior. En la isla de mármol negro había una licuadora, una botella abierta de tequila, limón, sal y otros ingredientes. Dejó la nueva botella allí y se dio la vuelta para volver antes de que las chicas comenzaran a preguntarse sobre su paradero. Antes de salir Helga llegó.

"¿Quieres una margarita, Arnold?" -preguntó con amabilidad mientras se lavaba las manos.

"No, gracias. Supongo que tomaré una cerveza."

"Hay cervezas ya frías allí", dijo acercándose. Ella se agachó para pasar bajo su brazo y se paró frente a la nevera.

"No sabía que te gustaba la cerveza." Dijo mirando la cerveza importada que ella tenía allí.

"No es mi elección favorita, pero..." se encogió de hombros "ten" le entregó una botella.

Él le dio las gracias y abrió la bebida. No se movió. Estaba de pie muy cerca de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal de hecho, pero ella había sido quien se puso a sí misma en esa posición, ¿no es cierto?

"¿Alguna otra cosa que te apetezca?" -le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, obviamente consciente de su posición. _'Demándenme, pero yo voy a retroceder_ ", pensó él. Sus ojos estaban a pulgadas de distancia. Él los observó con atención. Siempre le gustó su especial tono de azul; ojos azul oscuro con un aro negro rodeándolos. Hacían juego con sus cejas oscuras... y curiosamente contrastaban con el luminoso rubio de su cabello. Él siempre se maravilló...

"Siempre me maravillé ..." habló sin pensar.

"¿No tuviste problemas para encontrar el lugar, espero?" ella se aclaró la garganta interrumpiéndolo. Ella había estado en silencio también. ¿Lo había estado observando?

"No... fuiste clara con la dirección." él respondió. "Pero de hecho tuve problemas para entrar..." Luego se procedió a hablarle del portero desaparecido y de la pareja de residentes que lo dejó entrar.

"¿En serio?" Helga frunció el ceño y cerró la nevera. "¿Está Teddy enfermo o algo así?"

"No tengo ni idea. No vi a nadie allí."

Diciéndole que los aperitivos estaban en la mesa de café ella lo acompañó fuera de la cocina y luego regresó para usar el teléfono. Parecía preocupada, pero él la dejó en paz. Rhonda estaba sentada en el sofá viendo su teléfono cuando él llegó a la sala de estar. Arnold se dio la vuelta para observar el lugar. Era un enorme y espectacular apartamento; el tipo de lugar que te hace voltear a verte los zapatos para comprobar que están presentables. Podía ver a otro par de habitaciones más allá de la amplia sala de estar. Parecían ser galerías de algún tipo.

No sabía que Helga fuera tan extrovertida y sociable. Por lo que sabía de Nueva York, lugares como éste eran propiedad de personas con una vida social muy activa. Esos hermosos muros, los techos altos y la cuidadosa decoración gritaban opulencia. Caminó hacia las ventanas de enfrente. Allá abajo estaba Park Avenue en pleno apogeo. Si estuviera de pie en la calle justo frente al edificio se podría ver el Helmsley. Arnold frunció el ceño. Meses atrás Helga le había dicho que vivía en Chelsea y aquí estamos ahora, pensó, en Midtown.

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Podrían... mmm... empezar sin mí?" Helga gritó desde la cocina. "Voy abajo, pero volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos". Arnold se dirigió al vestíbulo y se asomó, pero la puerta de entrada ya estaba cerrada. Se volvió a Rhonda quien tenía un ceño fruncido posado en la frente.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó. Arnold abrió los ojos mostrando su confusión. Le contó lo que le había dicho a Helga. Rhonda asintió, comprendiendo.

"Es un buen grupo de personas viviendo aquí". Ella dijo simplemente.

"¡Ni quien lo dude!" Arnold sonrió y sacó sus brazos mostrando el lugar. "¿Cómo puedes no serlo cuando vives en un lugar como éste?" se rió.

"Lo sé", Rhonda estuvo de acuerdo, colocando su teléfono celular sobre la mesa.

"Es raro." agregó "Yo siempre pensé que tú vivirías en un lugar como este, no Helga."

"Mmmm" Rhonda vaciló "No sé si debería sentirme ofendida", dijo lentamente.

"¡Por favor no!" Arnold se apresuró a decir: "De hecho era un cumplido. Recuerdo tu casa en Hillwood."

"Correcto", ella sonrió "Eso es lo que me supuse. Eres Arnold, después de todo".

Una carcajada repentina procedente de su garganta congeló su brazo con la cerveza en el aire.

"Ahora soy yo quien no sabe si debería sentirse ofendido."

La sonrisa de Rhonda creció. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"No quise decirlo en el mal sentido," eso parecía una disculpa. Ambos sonrieron.

"Parece que estamos a mano ahora."

"Sí," Rhonda asintió. Si acaso, su mutuo descuido pareció funcionar como un rompe hielo. "Así que... ¿dónde vives, Arnold?" ella preguntó. El chico rubio vaciló. ¿Estaba todavía haciéndole pagar por su resbalón o... simplemente ésta era Rhonda en su mejor faceta?

"Hacia el norte", dijo "En la 119 y... Saint Nicholas?"

"¿Por Columbia?"

"Sí, justo al otro lado del parque", asintió. Se mordió el labio.

"Dicen que Harlem está de moda."

Arnold se rió. "Downtown está de moda." Él le corrigió con una sonrisa "De eso no hay duda. ¿Dónde vives tú, Rhonda, si no te importa que te pregunte?"

"Claro que no," ella dijo "En Soho".

"Por supuesto," él sonrió "Downtown".

Ella se encogió de hombros "Es un barrio agradable..."

"Bohemio, según dicen" él agregó. "Lleno de artistas y gente cool."

"Bueno, tal vez. Pero el mío es, sabes, sólo un pequeño y acogedor apartamento," Ella levantó su vaso y señaló a las paredes "Nada que ver con esto. Aquí es..."

"¿Opulento?" Arnold terminó por ella.

"Bueno," Ella asintió con la cabeza. "De hecho sí."

"Nunca esperé que Helga viviera en un lugar como este." dijo como para sí mismo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó "¿Qué esperabas? - si no es mucho preguntar, por supuesto." la esquina de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba. Arnold sonrió por reflejo. Ella era realmente una mujer hermosa. Elegante, refinada, graciosa... ¿Estaba corrigiéndolo?

"No sé, no tan excesivo, eso es seguro. En realidad, yo pensaba que ella era más... del tipo bohemio". Se encogió de hombros

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Helga es menos convencional que esto, pero sabes, este lugar le fue legado por testamento." Se volvió a verlo "No sé si ya lo sabías" Arnold asintió "La esposa de Henry lo decoró ella misma y creo que a Helga le gusta recordarla así. Fuera de la cocina ella no ha hecho prácticamente ningún cambio."

"¿La conociste?" preguntó él "¿A la señora Mueller?"

Ella se acercó al final de la habitación y tomó una fotografía de un estante.

"Por supuesto." Rhonda dejó escapar una sonrisa agradable. "Era una mujer muy amable, muy inteligente."

"¿Lo era?"

"Ajá" La chica de pelo oscuro asintió y le entregó la foto. "Era encantadora. No se le podía negar nada, no importa lo que te pidiera. De la misma manera que no le puedes negar nada a Henry."

Ella procedió a contarle que los conoció a todos ellos cuando se mudaron a la ciudad alrededor de seis, siete años atrás. Ella ya era una neoyorquina por derecho propio.

"Helga y yo no teníamos este arreglo en aquel entonces, sabes, por lo que no la veía mucho, pero sé que eran muy cercanas, casi como madre e hija. Hicieron gran parte de la mudanza juntas, buscado apartamentos y todo eso..."

Arnold medio la escuchaba mientras observaba la foto. Esta mostraba a Helga y a la señora Mueller en un abrazo lateral en lo que sonreían al fotógrafo. La señora Mueller tenía el pelo blanco, pero era obvio que había sido rubia. Tenía la misma estatura de Helga, tenían constituciones similares y de no saberlo habrías pensado que era su madre.

Rhonda continuó hablando mientras él daba un vistazo rápido al resto de las fotos. Helga y Miriam estaban en la segunda. Como había dicho antes, Helga se parecía más a la señora Mueller que a su propia madre. Olga y sus hijos estaban en la tercera foto. La última mostraba uno al lado del otro a su 'actual' familia: Helga, Henry, su esposa y Dick.

"¿Sabes?" él habló cuando Rhonda hizo una pausa "Yo... en mis viejos recuerdos, Helga es un poco..." vaciló y levantó la vista para ver los ojos oscuros de Rhonda fijos en él-

"¿Un poco?"

"Bueno," él parpadeó deliberadamente "lo contrario de suave. Quiero decir, ella alejaba a la gente. Le gustaba tener la guardia alta..." colocó la foto en su lugar y le lanzó una última mirada al resto de ellas antes de caminar con Rhonda de vuelta a la sala. Se sentaron una junto al otro en el - ahora que se ponía a pensar – extremadamente cómodo sofá "Encuentro un poco extraño que ella haya... bueno... 'adoptado' a una familia."

"Bueno, sí," Rhonda suspiró profundamente "Pero Helga no siempre fue así. Ella cambió con el tiempo..."

"¿lo hizo?"

Rhonda asintió "Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, en el último año, ella era mucho más agradable. Era extrovertida, tú sabes, la estrella regular en la pista de baile, tuvo un par de novios y todo eso." Hizo una pausa "Cuando estábamos en la universidad, incluso pensé que iba a casarse antes que todos nosotros."

"¿Casarse? ¿En serio?" Arnold parpadeó.

"Bueno, sí, tenía un novio muy posesivo. Pero entonces, su padre falleció y ella volvió a su concha. Phoebe estaba muy preocupada por ella."

"¿Por qué? He oído que lo hizo todo bien cuando estuvo a cargo de la compañía de su padre."

"Le fue bien, sí, en el campo de los negocios." Rhonda tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y Arnold pensó que parecía incómoda "Pero en el interior estaba hecha un desastre."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Oh, Arnold... Me siento un poco incómoda hablando contigo acerca de esto." Rhonda se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sirvió nuevamente ingredientes en la licuadora para hacer otra mezcla. Arnold siguió sus movimientos. Cuando terminó llenó un nuevo vaso y se volvió a verlo. "Ya sabes cómo es Helga, le gusta mantener sus cosas privadas, -pero por otro lado," exhaló "Quiero decir, tú eres Arnold, después de todo, y yo no sé por qué, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti. Tú tienes siempre esa... aura... Además," resopló "Helga dice que sigues siendo el mismo pendejo bonanchón de siempre... "

Arnold rió y Rhonda dejó escapar una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Sé que esas serían las exactas palabras de Helga." Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Y está bien. Entiendo que desees respetar su intimidad." Abrió la nevera para tomar otra cerveza.

Rhonda negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos, ella cambió una vez más," ella dijo, continuando su conversación anterior. Arnold se preguntó si hubiera sido capaz de contenerse. "Después de conocerlos a ellos, a los Muellers, volvió a ser como era. Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo no lo vi venir. Ella me llamó un día para decirme que estaba vendiendo las tiendas y que iba a tomar unas vacaciones después de encargarse de Miriam. Pero luego, un mes más tarde me llamó de nuevo y ya era completamente una nueva persona. Parecía feliz, libre... y ya estaba demasiado involucrada con ellos. "

"¿Qué crees que pasó?"

Rhonda se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ellos se la ganaron? ¿Con amor y atenciones?" ella lo miró a los ojos. Regresaron a la sala de estar. Rhonda tomó aire profundamente antes de continuar "Creo que Helga estaba en extrema necesidad de un descanso. Antes de que Bob muriera él... él se aseguró de poner sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de la familia. Ella era sólo una chiquilla, pero Bob dejó a su cargo a una madre alcohólica, una hermana débil y una empresa en expansión".

"¿Por qué sentía que tenía que hacerse cargo de todo? No podía decir... ¿_no_?"

"Él se lo pidió, Arnold."

"¿Bob?"

Rhonda asintió. "En su lecho de muerte..."

"¿Cómo en una última... voluntad?"

Arnold no apartó sus ojos de la cara de ella. Rhonda hizo una mueca. "Bob Pataki no murió el día del ataque cardiaco." Rhonda continuó "Él sobrevivió un par de días y en esos días se aseguró de que Helga entendiera que alguien tenía que tomar la iniciativa y ese alguien tenía que ser ella. Ella era la fuerte. Miriam era incompetente... Olga nunca superó su baja tolerancia a la frustración; no funcionaba bien cuando el ambiente no era perfecto. Además, de que estaba lidiando con un embarazo difícil".

"Eso tuvo que ser duro", Arnold reflexionó.

"¡Y que lo digas!" Rhonda exhaló.

"¿Así que piensas que los Muellers la ayudaron a superar todo esto?"

"¡Claro que lo hicieron!" Rhonda agitó la mano. "Si somos capaces de verlo desde lejos, Arnold; quiero decir, piensa en esto por un segundo." Rhonda señaló el sofá solo vacío delante de ella "Helga está justo allí, en su oficina. Le ha sido colgada una carga que – si bien se ha convertido en su razón de vivir, al mismo tiempo se siente como en una trampa; como en una prisión. Ella ha llegado a amar lo que hace, pero al mismo tiempo es tan agotador. Está cansada, drenada, se siente culpable, así es como la recuerdo...

"Y por el otro lado, tienes a los Muellers, quienes son viejos, y más sabios. Han perdido a su único hijo. Se sienten solos... y Helga simplemente entra en sus vidas. Se convierte en su rayo de sol. La ayudan a quitarse la carga de sus hombros. La aceptan como es y la aman por eso. Respetan su necesidad de darle reconocimiento al legado de Bob. Entienden lo que está detrás del problema de Miriam. Ellos conocen su pasado, estuvieron allí...

"Fue como un ganar-ganar". La boca de Arnold se contorsionó cuando pronunció la pujante expresión.

"Tú lo dijiste." Rhonda suspiró "A veces me pregunto si fue idea de Henry o de ella, el acogerla. Si ellos lo planearon desde el principio, o si sólo pasó."

"Helga está realmente involucrada con ellos, ¿verdad?"

Rhonda asintió. "Ella ya es uno de ellos." Arnold se quedó pensativo. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera. Helga era, de hecho, uno de ellos. Por eso hablaba de ellos como si fueran familia; por qué se veía a sí misma como parte de ellos. Era solamente cuestión de recordar esa última foto en el estante. "Sólo le falta el apellido..." Rhonda interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos "pero eso es algo que puede ser arreglado fácilmente."

El chico rubio abrió grandes los ojos recordando las palabras de Greg de la semana pasada; había dicho casi lo mismo. Estaba a punto de dejar salir sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y Helga entró. Se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero color café mientras se acercaba.

"Lo siento," se disculpó "pero resulta que Teddy tiene que ser llevado al hospital. Acabamos de llamar una ambulancia. La Administración está enviando a alguien más para cubrirlo."

Se sentó en frente de ellos. Rhonda le ofreció una bebida. Helga la tomó.

"¿Qué le pasó?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Parece que se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. El Dr. Mortimer dijo que es una ligera conmoción cerebral y que espera que vaya a ponerse bien."

"¿El doctor Mortimer es...?" Preguntó Arnold.

Helga asintió. "Mi vecino. Duodécimo piso." Exhaló "De todos modos, siento haber tenido que irme. Pero estoy aquí ya," les dirigió una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos "Espero que ustedes dos ya hayan roto el hielo"

"¿Cuál hielo?" Rhonda se rió, palmeando el hombro de Arnold "¡Somos los mejores amigos ya! Se siente como si nunca dejamos de vernos", se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa, y luego su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta tentar su brazo. "Mmmm delicioso," Ella se rió entonces y se volvió hacia Helga "¿Sabes que Arnold vive a la vuelta de la esquina de tu antigua casa en Columbia?"

"¿En serio?" Helga había estado siguiendo el manoseo de Rhonda con una sonrisa de complicidad. Se volvió a verlo en lo que se recostaba en su silla. "Yo me alojaba en el campus. ¿La 114?"

Arnold asintió. Resultó que ella alguna vez había vivido al otro lado del parque en un área que pertenecía a la universidad. Hablando de alojamiento e instalaciones universitarias los llevó a hablar sobre universidades. Los buenos y viejos tiempos. Arnold no tenía idea que Rhonda hubiera estudiado Negocios y Comunicación, y no, digamos, Moda. Helga ya le había dicho que ella comenzó Literatura en su primera vez. Luego se cambió a Finanzas.

"¿Así que has sido un abogado feliz?"

Varias cervezas y margaritas después, el rubio estaba apoyado cómodamente en el sofá individual.

"Se puede decir que sí", sonrió. No había sido 'feliz' precisamente, pero no lo dijo. Hasta hacía siete meses o algo así había estado casi entre los subempleados. Renunció a su último trabajo con algo que podría ser visto por cualquier departamento de recursos humanos como una excusa poco convincente.

"Y qué es lo que tienes que decir acerca de su trabajo actual, ¿eh?" Rhonda continuó su interrogatorio.

"No me quejo."

"¿Quejarte?" Helga burló "Ha tenido dos promociones en los últimos meses, ¿qué te parece eso?! ¿Alguna vez has visto una carrera más meteórica?"

"¿En serio?" Rhonda lo miró sorprendida.

"Como ya dije, no me quejo." Arnold luchó para ocultar que en realidad estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros. Junto a los logros llegaban más responsabilidades, era cierto, pero también recompensas. Sus ingresos estaban a un nivel completamente nuevo. Podría irse a buscar un nuevo apartamento si quisiera, pero estaba feliz donde estaba. Era un barrio agradable. Mudarse significaba un montón de cambios y no estaba seguro de querer pasar por algo así en este momento.

Suspirando profundamente, se volvió para ver a Helga. Estaba sentada en la alfombra delante de él. Hasta el momento no había dejado escapar ninguna señal de que estuviera interesada. Rhonda estaba sentada en el sofá detrás de ella. Había platos y cubiertos en la mesa de café. La cena había llegado hacía un rato y fue colocada sobre una mesa lateral donde podían servirse por sí mismos cada vez que les diera la gana. Como la anfitriona había dicho, había sushi, sándwiches y ensaladas para alimentar a cerca de diez personas. Todo era tan delicioso que Rhonda le preguntó a Helga por los datos de la empresa de catering.

Un zumbido inesperado lo sobresaltó y él se dio la vuelta. Todo lo que pudo ver era una bola de pelo gris en movimiento. Se volvió hacia el otro lado. Profundos ojos azules lo miraban atentamente.

"El Fumador, también conocido como Smokey" Helga lo presentó. El gato había terminado su examen visual y ahora estaba procediendo a usar su nariz en él. "¡Fumador!" Helga lo llamó "Deja a Arnold en paz y ven aquí." Ella palmeó el lugar a su lado. "Tenemos sushi."

"¿Fumador?" Arnold rió.

Sin prisa, el gato le obedeció y desde su nuevo lugar en el regazo de la chica miró a Arnold con desconfianza y desdén. Ojos maliciosos; ojos de gato. Helga le contó cómo se lo encontró en la calle después de ver un episodio muy especial de Los Expedientes X. A ella le gustaba el nombre y parecía encajar con el gato.

. . .

La velada continuó. Para esta hora ya habían hablado de comida, de sus restaurantes y paseos favoritos, de la vieja pandilla de Hillwood, o lo que sabían de ellos hoy en día. Parecía que Rhonda era todavía La Reina del Chisme. Ella les contó que Sid fue condenado a seis meses por posesión de cocaína. Tuvo suerte. Fue condenado como un drogadicto habitual, no como un criminal, lo que en realidad era. Él no era un adicto a las drogas de hecho. Se sospechaba que la droga fue plantada en su coche para tenderle una trampa.

Pero suficiente de noticias oscuras. En el lado positivo, Lila tenía otro bebé, ¡el cuarto! Rodar de ojos de todo el mundo, incluso de Ojitos Maliciosos, Arnold resopló. Parecía que la felicidad rodeaba a la ex chica Sawyer. ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, la esposa de Harold lo había corrido de la casa hacía poco, justo después de enterarse de que estaba teniendo una aventura con no otra que Patty Smith, su antigua compañera de clase.

"¡Oh-oh! ¡Una decepción!" Helga se quejó "Siempre pensé que la Gran Patty no era tan tonta como nos hacía pensar"

"¡Ella no era tonta, Helga!" Arnold se quejó.

"He-llou!" ella rodó los ojos "Ella ha estado haciéndoselo a Harold Berman ?!" hizo una mueca. "¡Asqueroso!

Rhonda se agitó incómoda. "¿Y tú vas a decirnos quien es un buen acostón y quién no?" dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida mientras preguntaba directamente a la rubia.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Te gano cualquier día!" Helga gruñó y sus ojos se veían amenazantes. Arnold escondió su sonrisa. ¿Estaban peleando? Se preguntó si se trataba de un efecto del tequila, o si tenía algo que ver con la charla que había espiado antes. ¿Acerca de tener relaciones sexuales sin protección?

El sexo sin protección no era la gran cosa, siempre y cuando conocieras a tu pareja, pensaba. Él no había usado protección en años. Claire estaba tomando la píldora... Oh oh... Una alarma sonó en su mente.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, además, porque la charla escalaba rápidamente con estas chicas. Sólo había visto algo así antes con Claire y Brenda, quienes no podía dejar de platicar aunque la vida se les fuera en ello. Hablando de Claire y Brenda, no había manera de que les contara todo esto.

"Ah, cierto Princesa. Creo que recuerdo a Harold diciendo algo acerca de un beso en el paseo en bote, en el viejo Festival del Queso, ¿eh? Y ¿te acuerdas de tu 'hija' huevo, Courtney? ¡Sólo admítelo! Te gustaba Harold, punto".

"¡Habrase visto!" Rhonda gritó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas "Ah, ¿sí? ¿Así que esta es la forma en que quieres jugar? ¡Porque yo también recuerdo la escuela primaria!"

"¿Oh, en serio?"

"¡Por supuesto! Por ejemplo, vamos a empezar con el montón de poemas anónimos que siempre nos leían en clase. Recuerdo que Stinky solía decir que 'Anónimo' comenzaba con una 'H' muda."

Helga se volvió para verlo brevemente con ojos divertidos antes de responder.

"Siempre fue claro que ese pelmazo tenía mala ortografía, pensé que lo sabías."

"Tal vez sí. Pero sabes, una vez que estábamos jugando este tonto juego... Verdad o Reto... ¿Por casualidad lo recuerdas?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Era el principal entretenimiento en tus fiestas!" ella se carcajeó.

"¡Oh, Dios, éramos tontos o qué?" Rhonda dejó escapar una risa burlona. Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿Estaban realmente tirándose piedras la una a la otra? Decidió esperar un poco más antes de meterse.

"De todos modos, en cierta ocasión Stinky reveló..."

"¿Su secreto para cultivar calabazas gigantes?"

"¡No!" La voz de Rhonda se volvió aburrida "ese lo sigue manteniendo en secreto en Arkansas. Dijo que una vez alguien de hecho le pagó para que fingiera ser su novio."

"¿Y crees que fui yo?" Helga le preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

"Digamos que eras la única que no estaba presente."

"Eso debe significar que fui yo entonces."

¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso, ¿eh?"

"Que tenía mal aliento. Que era una tortura hablar con él; obligarlo a que hiciera algo bien"

"¡Caray! ¿No vas a negarlo siquiera?" Rhonda se inclinó hacia ella.

"¡Vamos, princesa! ¿Cuál es el caso?" Helga se encogió de hombros "Todos sabían que yo estaba loca por este cabezón." Helga le lanzó una tira de cáscara de pepino "Es tan estúpido como si yo quisiera burlarme de él por, digamos," ella pareció pensar "Oh, Dios mío!" Helga esbozó una sonrisa "¡Me había olvidado totalmente de esto! Hey Arnold, ¿te acuerdas cuando invitabas a Lila al cine pero ella no paraba de decir que no, porque tú no eras ese alguien oh-tan especial que estaba buscando?"

"¡Dios!" Rhonda también se rió "Recuerdo que ella decía que no 'le gustabas – le gustabas'; sólo le gustabas."

Arnold gruñó. "Ustedes no tienen idea de cómo me frustraban esas palabras ."

"Sí, y luego la tonta chica va y se enamora de ese raro primo tuyo. ¡Hombre! ¡No me lo podía creer!"

"¡Eso fue divertido de ver! Cayó redondita por sus 'encantos'. ¿Cuáles eran esos, por cierto? ¿Coleccionar pelusa?" Rhonda rió.

La mente de Arnold volvió a esos viejos tiempos. "¡Oh Dios mío!" -dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Helga "Y luego él va y la corta, diciendo que estaba enamorado de ti!"

"¡Listo el chico!" ella chasqueó la lengua; pero luego gimió. "¿Sabes que me envió por correo 'cartas de amor' por meses?" Helga hizo comillas en el aire "¡Ni siquiera podía entender sus garabatos, gracias a Dios! ¡También enviaba paquetes de goma de mascar y pelusa!"

"¿Él hizo qué?" Arnold casi se ahogó con su cerveza.

"Era extraño. No me hagas volver a recordar los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Asqueroso! Eso es terrible Helga!" Rhonda hizo una mueca "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Devolver al remitente." Ella se encogió de hombros levemente "Bob terminó pidiendo a Harvey el cartero que dejara de traer toda esa mierda."

"¡Dios mío!" Arnold parpadeó "Nunca supe eso."

"No era asunto tuyo." dijo con indiferencia.

Se volvió para ver a Helga haciendo una cara. Luego levantó la vista para ver Rhonda que también parecía estar alterada.

"¿Estás bien Rhonda?"

"Sí, es sólo que me hicieron recordar a mi _propio_ acosador."

"¿Quién? ¿Curly?" sonrió "El chico estaba loco por ti"

"No fue Curly. Curly era inofensivo. El otro, sin embargo, vaya que estaba enfermo." Rhonda se estremeció.

"Quién fue?" Arnold preguntó

"No me acuerdo de su nombre." dijo con disgusto. Arnold frunció el ceño

"No fue nada divertido." Añadió Helga.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Arnold mantuvo su ceño "¿Qué tan malo podría ser?" preguntó "Quiero decir, tú solías acecharme."

"Lo sé, y cuando pienso en eso me dan escalofríos." Helga dijo, seria. "Después de lo que pasó con Rhonda..." ella sacudió la cabeza "Quiero decir, oyes acerca de una niña que acecha a un niño y la gente piensa que es divertido, lindo."

"¿Pero un chico acosando a una chica? ¿Apareciéndose en su dormitorio? ¿En su cuarto de baño?" Rhonda se enderezó en su asiento. "Es espeluznante, más que espeluznante."

"¿Por qué nunca lo supe?" Arnold se volvió para ver a las chicas y se preguntó por todo el montón de cosas que nunca llegó a conocer. Y él que siempre pensó que sabía todo sobre su ciudad natal, pero la verdad era que realmente se habían distanciado. Cuando salieron de la PS118 nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. Y luego Hillwood se volvió un lugar peligroso.

Las chicas se movieron. Rhonda fue al baño y Helga volvió a la cocina por refrescos. Arnold vagó por el lugar queriendo deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Amaba a Hillwood.

. . .

Entró en habitación de al lado y como él había supuesto, era una galería, una habitación sin sofás ni asientos de ningún tipo, sino aparadores, mesas, pinturas y decoración que presumía sofisticación. La última habitación de esa ala era completamente diferente. También era un salón social, pero éste era más acogedor. Era una habitación de paredes de madera con cómodos sofás y una iluminación cálida. Se dirigió hacia las puertas francesas al fondo del mismo y vaciló. Tomó otro trago de su cerveza y miró hacia afuera. Central Park estaba a pocas cuadras de distancia pero no podía ser visto debido a los edificios vecinos. Desde esta altura se veía todo tan tranquilo. Sus ojos volaron de un lado a otro, tratando de distinguir edificios y lugares que conocía.

. . .

"¡Buu!"

Un escalofrío lo recorrió tangiblemente desde la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¡Mierda!" Arnold saltó. Ella se rió en voz baja. Murmurarle al oído parecía haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

Entonces él se rió nerviosamente, inclinándose hacia adelante. "¡Jesús Helga!, casi me haces gritar."

"Esa era la intención." Ella le sacó la lengua y avanzó con una sonrisa burlona. Abriendo las puertas francesas ella salió al balcón. Él la siguió. Ella acarició los arbustos de hojas brillantes que tenía allí. Estaba orgullosa de ellos.

"¡Este lugar es genial!" por el rabillo del ojo vio a Arnold acariciar las plantas también.

**. . .**

* * *

**Lo ****siento, ****tenía que ****cortarlo ****en algún lugar. ****:****) ****Por ahora ****eso es todo. ****Vuelvo ****alrededor**** del ****miércoles.**

**Empecemos con el acostumbrado****: ****No poseo Oye Arnold****!**

**No soy dueña de**** ninguna MR m****encionada aquí****. ****Sólo**** poseo la ****trama y ****los ****OC****.**

**Gracias por leer.**** Todos sus ****comentarios ****son bienvenidos. ****Un agradecimiento especial a**** MarHelga, Sweetsol, Turquoise Girl, GRIMMM y Luly Helga. Gracias por esperar.**

**Escrito**** durante todo lo que va de ****junio. Luego paso a corregir errores.**

**Publicado****: ****28/06/2015 **


	19. El Viejo Hillwood y la Boca Suelta

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

**El Viejo Hillwood y La Boca Suelta**

* * *

. . .

Entró en habitación de al lado y como él había supuesto, era una galería, una habitación sin sofás ni asientos de ningún tipo, sino aparadores, mesas, pinturas y decoración que presumía sofisticación. La última habitación de esa ala era completamente diferente. También era un salón social, pero éste era más acogedor. Era una habitación de paredes de madera con cómodos sofás y una iluminación cálida. Se dirigió hacia las puertas francesas al fondo del mismo y vaciló. Tomó otro trago de su cerveza y miró hacia afuera. Central Park estaba a pocas cuadras de distancia pero no podía ser visto debido a los edificios vecinos. Desde esta altura se veía todo tan tranquilo. Sus ojos volaron de un lado a otro, tratando de distinguir edificios y lugares que conocía.

* * *

. . .

"Buu!"

Un escalofrío lo recorrió tangiblemente desde la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¡Mierda!" Arnold saltó. Ella se rió en voz baja. Murmurarle al oído parecía haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

Entonces él se rió nerviosamente, inclinándose hacia adelante. "¡Jesús Helga!, casi me haces gritar."

"Esa era la intención." Ella le sacó la lengua y avanzó con una sonrisa burlona. Abriendo las puertas francesas ella salió al balcón. Él la siguió. Ella acarició los arbustos de hojas brillantes que tenía allí. Estaba orgullosa de ellos.

"¡Este lugar es genial!" por el rabillo del ojo vio a Arnold acariciar las plantas también.

"Sí, lo es." Respiró profundamente el frío aire de octubre "A veces me arrepiento de haber dejado de fumar sólo para tener una excusa de salir aquí con más frecuencia."

"No sabía que fumabas." Dijo volviéndose a verla.

"Vamos, Arnold!" ella le dio un codazo. "Ya no sabes nada acerca de nosotras."

"Mmmm." Él rió en voz baja: "Bueno, supongo que todavía puedes salir a disfrutar de una bebida o dos."

"Las bebidas no son lo mismo, pero en fin..." levantó su vaso en el aire. La botella de Arnold chocó contra su vaso.

"¿Dónde está Rhonda?" preguntó. Helga estaba bebiendo de su copa. Una vez que terminó, respondió.

"Está al teléfono," levantó los ojos para mirarlo y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro. "Recibió una booty call. Me temo que se va a ir y nos va a dejar plantados."

"¿Qué?!" Arnold pareció congelarse.

"¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Caray Arnold! Eres tan crédulo," ella se burló " ¿De qué tienes miedo? "

"Ella no se va a ir, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no." Helga se burló para sí. Parecía que el viejo cabeza de balón se había convertido en una especie de Don Juan. No sólo había tratado de coquetear con ella en la cocina, sino que ahora estaba oh-tan preocupado de que Rhonda se fuera temprano. Además, no había que olvidar que el chico tenía una novia estable. _'No confíes en los callados,'_ se recordó. "Ella ha estado esperando ansiosa por esta reunión todo el mes." añadió.

"Sí, yo también. Sería una pena que terminara tan pronto."

Helga asintió, volviendo la vista para mirar al frente. Él hizo lo mismo.

"Así que Park Avenue, ¿eh?" su voz le llegó después de un largo silencio.

"¿Disculpa?" se volvió para verlo. Parecía que al cabezota le gustaba el contacto cercano; Estaba demasiado cerca de nuevo. Ella exhaló. Le agradaba darse cuenta de que el chico no fuera tan bajito ya; ahora ella tenía que levantar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos; dos pulgadas más o menos, lo que no estaba nada mal. Parecía que él también lo pensó porque volteó hacia abajo y notó sus pies descalzos. Ella movió los dedos de los pies. Él sonrió.

"Me dijiste el otro día vivías en Chelsea... y aquí estamos... en Midtown."

"Oh, eso" sonrió "Bueno, Arnold. Te recuerdo como un buen tipo y todo, pero no sabía nada mas de ti. No te iba a contar todo acerca de mí tan fácilmente."

"Me parece razonable," asintió con la cabeza. "Es un lugar muy agradable." Su cabeza apuntó hacia el interior. Helga siguió a su mirada.

"Lo es." Ella suspiró, pero no añadió nada más, a diferencia de Rhonda quien le contó toda la historia.

"Parece que tenías razón. Sobre que ya no sé nada de ti", él volvió a hablar "Y la mitad de lo que creía saber ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado." Terminó.

"¿Cómo que vivía en Chelsea?" Ella pregunto.

"O que tenías un perro." Él sonrió "te vi el otro día en el parque, paseando un perro. Un Shih Tzu."

Ella sonrió. "Prince no es mío. Es de Luke. Creo que ya lo conoces." Ella le tocó la punta de la nariz "Pero si te hace feliz, ya viste que tengo un gato."

"Me pregunto qué otras cosas creo que sé de ti y en realidad estoy equivocado..." se inclinó sobre la barandilla y se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos la miraban insistentemente, como si quisiera averiguar todo sobre ella. Ella sonrió y abrió grandes los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada, y siguiéndole la corriente. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿El Gran Arnoldini?

* * *

. . .

"¡Así que aquí están!" la voz altiva de Rhonda los alcanzó "Chicos, no tienen que ir a esconderse detrás de las puertas para hacer cochinadas. Si quieren estar solos es suficiente con que lo digan."

Helga resopló.

"¡Sí, claro!" Ella entró y Arnold la siguió, cerrando las puertas detrás de él. "¿Cómo te fue con eso?" –le preguntó en voz baja. Arnold se sorprendió al ver Helga bajarle unas rayitas a su habitual desdén y ser agradable con su amiga.

"Ya lo conoces." Rhonda gruñó y encogió sus pequeños hombros. "No sé por qué me molesto en tomar su llamada."

"¡Dejaríamos de ser mujeres!" Helga dijo con circunspección, caminando hacia la sala de estar junto a Rhonda. Arnold se quedó atrás y fingió admirar las esculturas en la otra habitación para darles espacio.

Fue una buena idea. Ellas empezaron a hablar en voz baja acerca de lo que creían que Arnold no sabía nada al respecto. Todavía estaba un poco agitado; había esperado conseguir que Helga hablara de su relación con Henry. Pero pensándolo dos veces ¿cuál podría ser el punto? Que Helga lo admitiera no hacía ninguna diferencia. Las palabras de Rhonda no dejaban lugar a dudas. Luchó por ignorar la sensación de temblor en su estómago. ¿Cuál era su problema? Exhaló

El chico levantó la vista y no pudo evitar observarlas con cuidado. Eran tan similares y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. Dos hermosas mujeres que llegaban a los treinta y vivían en Nueva York tenían mucho en común. Ambiciones, sueños, éxitos... Pero al mismo tiempo, eran aquellas mismas niñas de Hillwood, y tenían su propia personalidad particular cada una. Una de ellas fue alguna vez una aspirante a socialité aun sin pulir y la otra una matonesa grosera y poco femenina. Ambas parecían haber ganado profundidad a medida que se hicieron mayores; sabiduría... y sofisticación. En cuanto a apariencia, ambas eran altas, tenían cuerpo de modelo y vestían ropa de marca. Sólo que una de ellas era una radiante rubia con ojos azules y la otra de una impresionante chica de cabello azabache y ojos gris oscuro; eran el sueño de todo hombre en el mundo. Arnold sonrió recordando las palabras de Claire. Tenía a las dos chicas para sí mismo esta noche, aunque fuera sólo platónicamente. Debería estar disfrutando el momento, ya que era probablemente todo lo que alguna vez iba a obtener de ellas.

* * *

. . .

El viejo Hillwood volvió como tema con toda su fuerza. Rhonda se rió viendo a Helga carcajearse de risa cuando escuchó a Arnold.

"¿Una bonita ciudad?" ella hizo una pausa para recuperar la respiración después de reír con ganas "¿Hablas en serio? ¡Vamos, Arnold! No dejes que tu amor por tu ciudad natal te vuelva ciego. Hillwood era un lugar lleno de locos."

"¿Lleno de locos? ¡Eso es rudo, Helga!" él se quejó, tal vez demasiado fuerte. ¿Cuántas cervezas llevaba? se preguntó; Parecía que Arnold no aguantaba mucho bebiendo. Rhonda dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Rhonda, ¿tú que piensas?"

"¡Era un basurero!" ella apoyó a Helga. Las chicas compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

"¡Vamos! ¡No era tan malo!"

"¡Admítelo Arnold!" Helga sonrió "Era bastante feo."

"Es como cualquier otra ciudad."

"Está bien, admito que sin duda debe haber peores lugares para vivir, pero nuestro Hillwood no era precisamente bonito." Rhonda concedió.

"Tal vez ustedes dos se han acostumbrado a lugares más bonitos ahora, y se han olvidado de, de hecho, estaba bastante bien."

"No era bonito. Podría ser 'cool'..." Helga le dio un codazo a Rhonda.

"De un tipo artístico como tú, tomaría 'aceptable'." Rhonda ofreció "Tuvimos una niñez de pelos ahí, pero eso no quiere decir que era bonito."

Arnold sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba otro trago de su cerveza. "No puedo creer lo que dicen, chicas."

"¿Te acuerdas de todos esos tipos raros? ¿El Hombre Paloma, El Hombre Mono...?" Helga comenzó.

"¿El Chico del Pórtico?" Añadió Rhonda.

"¡Oh, Dios! El Rey de Las Alcantarillas. Ugh... ¿Todos esos matones que hacían sus transas en cualquier esquina?"

"Las prostitutas..." Rhonda arrugó la nariz.

"Los chicos que falsificaban centavos en la Isla Elk ¡Dios santo! ¿Podrían haber sido más estúpidos?!"

Los tres se rieron.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! El director Wartz..." Helga continuó.

"¿El Director Wartz?" Preguntó Arnold.

"¿Te acuerdas de él? Con los cajones de su escritorio llenos de juguetes. Me refiero a juguetes para niños pequeños."

"Vaya que era raro."

"Nunca llegué a ver a sus cajones" Arnold dijo girando lentamente la cabeza para mirarlas. "¿Quieren decir que ustedes dos irrumpieron en la oficina del director?" preguntó.

"Demasiada información. Te estás exponiendo, homie". Rhonda dijo en voz de falsa advertencia.

"¡Ah, ni que fuera la gran cosa!" Helga resopló "Como si Arnold fuera a delatarnos. ¿A quién le importa ahora de todos modos? Además, no es como si él alguna vez hubiera traicionado a alguien, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas aquel episodio cuando los chicos le enseñaron el trasero al director y Arnold no soltó prenda?"

Rhonda vio a Arnold abriendo grandes los ojos. Seguramente se había olvidado de ello.

"Sus traseros..." murmuró como para sí mismo "Sufrí cuatro semanas de castigo, y nunca expuse a Sid, Stinky ni a Harold."

"Bueno, todo el mundo tiene sus defectos." Ella murmuró.

Eso trajo una nueva ronda de chistes. Los tres se rieron recordando a Sid volviéndose obsesivo acerca de los gérmenes; a Curly rebelándose por no ser el monitor de balones; y a Phoebe, la bonita e inteligente chica siempre bien portada, convirtiéndose en una tirana hambrienta de poder cuando fue su turno de ser monitor de pasillos.

"Recuerdo también cuando llevabas esa fea camiseta que decía 'la chica de Curly', dijo Helga.

"¡Argh!" Rhonda gruñó. "Sí, y ustedes dos montón de hipócritas." Añadió ella "Recuerdo a todos ustedes sintiendo lástima por el wacko sólo porque '_se le rompió el corazón'_ después de que lo corté." ella hizo comillas en el aire.

"¡Tú lo cortaste en la cafetería!" Helga dijo "Enfrente de Toda. La. Población. Escolar."

"Eso fue muy cruel, Rhonda". Arnold estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Oh, cállense! Nunca conocieron el trasfondo de esa historia." Rhonda se quejó.

"¿Te acuerdas de cuando Curly liberó a todos los animales del zoológico?" Continuó él haciendo caso omiso de sus comentarios.

"Pobre malandrín demente."

"Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió hacer eso?" Ella frunció el ceño.

"Estaba enojado contigo porque lo pusiste en la lista de sosos y no lo invitaste a tu mentada 'Fiesta Elegante'". Helga le recordó.

"¡Dios mío! ¡La Fiesta Elegante! ¡Vaya fiasco!" Los tres se rieron de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, probablemente recordando los detalles del evento hasta Rhonda volvió a hablar.

"¿Recuerdan el puesto de aquella gitana? ¿Madame Blanche?" preguntó "¿Saben que Curly fue una vez a conseguir una 'Poción de Amor' y que el tipo me siguió durante días, tratando de engañarme para que la bebiera?!" ella se quejó. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ambos, Arnold y Helga, se agitaron incómodos en sus asientos y su mohín se convirtió en una sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Fueron por una poción de amor también?"

Helga pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero luego de habló con decisión.

"Bueno, yo en realidad fui a buscar una poción de 'Desamor', dijo "Quería desenamorarme de..." resopló, señalando con la barbilla al rubio sentado a su derecha. Arnold le lanzó una sonrisa tierna. Si no lo conociera, la chica de pelo oscuro se atrevería a decir que estaba enamorado. Suspiró. Era una pena. Todos estos años después. Todos esos años desperdiciados. Tomó aire de nuevo. Ahora no era posible. Hasta donde sabía, Arnold estaba prácticamente comprometido con su novia; y Helga...

"De hecho, yo fui un viernes 13 a conseguirme un amuleto de buena suerte para poder superar la maldición de Wolfgang." La agradable y profunda voz de Arnold la trajo de vuelta de su ensueño.

"¡Wolfgang!" Helga gritó "¡Me había olvidado de ese perdedor! ¿Recuerdan también ustedes aquel lunes más largo?"

"¡El día del bote de basura!"

"¡Qué asco!" Rhonda hizo una mueca. "¡Todavía puedo recordar el olor!"

"¿Te atraparon a ti, Helga?" Arnold preguntó "Yo los vi atrapar a Rhonda después de que irrumpieron en casa de seguridad de Park, y finalmente a Gerald y a mí nos atraparon cuando fuimos engañados y llevados directamente a Wolfgang por Mike la Comadreja, pero nunca supe si consiguieron a atraparte a ti?"

"¿Mike la comadreja?!" Helga le preguntó escéptica "¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo dando vueltas con Mike la Comadreja el día del bote de basura?"

"Estaba supuestamente 'ayudándonos'." Arnold miró hacia abajo. Helga levantó los ojos al techo con incredulidad. Rhonda resopló.

"Hay una razón por la que lo llamaban 'La Comadreja', ¿no te parece?" ella preguntó.

"Lo supe en ese momento" Arnold tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. ¿Cuán... inocente... podría alguien llegar a ser? Rhonda resopló volviéndose hacia Helga esperando que la rubia barriera y trapeara a Arnold por su estupidez, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía que Helga no se burlaría hoy, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que sacudir la cabeza y preguntarse si el amor estaba en el aire de nuevo.

¿Podría ser? La chica de pelo azabache suspiró. Ella seriamente lo dudaba. Helga no simplemente se enamoraba; ella se obsesionaba con el sujeto en cuestión, y en este momento su cabeza no estaba vacante. Se volvió para ver a Helga que recordaba cuando Wolfgang y Ludwig los hicieron jugar un partido para ver quién era el matón más grande de la cuadra. Eso la hizo recordar un chisme jugoso del que recién se enteró.

* * *

. . .

"¿Saben que esos dos chicos viven juntos?" Arnold se volvió para ver a Rhonda enderezarse en su asiento, lista para iniciar una nueva ronda de chismes.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Helga, levantando la vista.

"¿De quién estamos hablando? ¡Ludwig y Wolfgang, por supuesto!" rodó los ojos "Claro que los recuerdan, siempre los muy machos haciendo sólo cosas de machos, ¿verdad? Bueno, lo último que supe fue que estaban comprándose una nueva secadora ya que la vieja no combinaba con su lavadora"

"¿Eh?" fue él quien preguntó ahora. Se había perdido. Vio el ceño de Helga fruncirse más, claramente confundida. Él había estado esperando un zape después de contar la forma en que había sido engañado por Mike la Comadreja pero Rhonda parecía haber seguido adelante con la conversación.

"¡Se mudaron a vivir juntos! Sus allegados dicen que están 'confundidos' acerca de su identidad sexual..."

"¿Qué?!" Helga y él preguntaron al unísono y se volvieron a verla.

Rhonda sonrió con orgullo por haber capturado su atención y procedió a decir lo que Sheena le había dicho. Aparentemente Sheena trabajaba en una tienda de departamentos. Arnold observó a Rhonda mientras empezaba a contar la historia con gran detalle. Era obvio que disfrutaba esto; era casi como si mantuviera un registro de todos los datos que llegaban a su conocimiento. Probablemente tenía un archivo mental de todas las personas que conocía. ¿Las personas deberían sentirse honradas por estar en su base de datos? Arnold se preguntó qué tan gordo sería su archivo.

"Y Sheena dice que escuchó a Ludwig decir que mudarse juntos fue todo un descubrimiento, y ahora están decorando su nueva casa en tonos pastel" Arnold se recostó en su asiento y se echó a reír. Helga parecía ser tan divertida como él, y Rhonda apenas podía mantener a raya a su emoción.

"Tal vez la atracción siempre estuvo ahí, pero se tomó su tiempo para desarrollarse," replicó la rubia, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la chimenea "Seguro que también recuerdan todo ese 'jugueteo' de cuando Ludwig regresó del centro de detención juvenil ¡Ja!"

Arnold se rió: "Sí, lo recuerdo."

"¡Hombre! La forma en que se empujaban y toqueteaban el uno al otro..." se detuvo mientras checaba su teléfono celular. Así que esa era la causa de todos esos zumbidos.

"¿Así que piensas que es algo viejo?" -preguntó Rhonda.

"Era raro, eso es seguro." Ella replicó mientras rebuscaba en su teléfono.

"Teníamos nueve años," Arnold opinó "Nunca hubiéramos adivinado lo que realmente estaba pasando. Probablemente ni siquiera ellos lo sabían."

"¿Qué era entonces?" Rhonda le preguntó con una sonrisa. "'¿Un 'Bromance' con beneficios?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

"¡Oops!" Helga hizo una mueca cuando el teléfono empezó a zumbar de nuevo. "Tengo que tomar esta." Anunció y desapareció detrás de una puerta.

Arnold se volvió para ver a Rhonda. Entonces apuntó con su cabeza hacia la puerta y preguntó.

"¿Quién podría ser?" Pasaba ya de la medianoche, según su reloj.

"¿Una booty call?" ella gorjeó. La expresión de su rostro era única. Arnold rió.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos y todas esas llamadas para sexo?" preguntó. "Helga dijo lo mismo de ti antes."

"¡La muy perra!" Rhonda gruñó aunque no parecía molesta "Es una broma privada Arnold. Aunque," movió las cejas arriba y abajo "... es pasada la medianoche" se detuvo allí, disfrutando de mantenerlo en vilo.

"¿Sabes quién es, o no?" él Insistió. Rhonda resopló.

"Tengo una idea de quien podría ser..." ella habló lentamente.

"¿El Sr. Mueller?" preguntó. Rhonda fijó sus ojos oscuros en él, pero luego se echó a reír, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No puedo decir que sí... y no puedo decir que no. Ni sí... ni no... ni sí..." Ella continuó canturreando. Considerando su expresión no podía distinguir la verdad; él sabía que ella podía seguir jugando a este juego para siempre. Arnold exhaló. "¿Y qué es todo este interrogatorio Arnold? ¿Te importa Helga?" su rostro cambió a una expresión que parecía lástima.

"Es una mujer hermosa", dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"No estoy preguntando eso, tengo ojos, ¿sabes?" sonrió "Pero tomaré eso como un sí", murmuró para sí misma dándose la vuelta y caminando a la mesa "No es que te culpe. Más allá de lo físico, también es una gran chica, siempre lo ha sido"

"Sí, lo es." La observó pellizcando una rebanada de sushi.

"Es inteligente, tan llena de pasión..." Él asintió con la cabeza. "A veces desearía tener ese ingenio. La forma en que no se calla nada de lo que piensa..." Rhonda hizo una pausa mientras se llevaba el trozo a la boca.

Nunca pensó que oiría alabanzas a Helga procedentes de otra mujer. Si no la conociera pensaría que Rhonda estaba tramando algo. ¿Trataba de hacer a Helga lucir perfecta ante sus ojos, tal vez? Arnold resopló; ¿por qué haría eso? Él levantó la vista para ver el rostro de Rhonda en el momento justo en que su amable sonrisa se transformó en una mueca burlona "Y aquí estaba yo, inocentemente pensando que eras feliz con tu novia"

_"¡Mierda!"_

Ya era muy tarde; había caído en su trampa. Rhonda Lloyd iba a hacerle soltar la sopa sobre su relación con Claire; o sea toda la sopa. Arnold suspiró con resignación; de esa forma en que lo haces cuando ya sabes que estás jodido.

* * *

. . .

Pregunta. - _"¿Cómo se conocieron?"  
_  
Respuesta: En un mercado de pulgas".

P. - _"¿Cuándo?"  
_  
R. - "Hace casi cinco años."

P. _\- "¿Fue amor a primera vista"_

R. - "Nop".

No habían comenzado su relación de inmediato. Arnold había estado viendo a alguien más y Claire tenía novio también. Intercambiaron números de teléfono debido a su interés mutuo en vinilos de jazz.

Un año más tarde lo llamó para invitarlo a un show de jazz. Su amiga, Brenda, la había dejado plantada. Ella estaba soltera, por cierto. Podía decirse que él era soltero también. El resto era fácil de adivinar. La pasaban muy bien juntos; tenía un montón de cosas en común. Ella se mudó a su departamento en menos de un año. La habían pasado muy bien por un tiempo.

Arnold tenía que admitir que Rhonda tenía un don para sacarle información a la gente. Hacía que hablar de asuntos privados pareciera la cosa más natural del mundo. Volviendo a vivir su historia al recontarla, hizo a Arnold darse cuenta de que era demasiado previsible; ellos eran demasiado predecibles. Era casi como si hubiera estado escrita en un libro; 'Amor para Dummies' o algo así. Como si todo hubiera sido orquestado. ¿Claire lo había planeado desde el principio? Porque él no lo había hecho, eso era seguro.

Bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo, allí estaba él. Conversando con la aterradora reina del chisme quien lo escuchaba con toda su atención; ella estaba en su elemento; sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo especial. Casi podía imaginar cómo sacaba el gordo archivo llamado 'Arnold' y lo actualizaba. Pero extrañamente Arnold dio cuenta de que se sentía a gusto, desinhibido; e incluso cuando estaba hablando mucho más de lo que solía hablar –como nunca; con nadie – se sentía tranquilo.

"¿Y ahora que ella está no recibiendo dinero de Mueller que pasó con su plan?"

"Bueno, el éxito de Ojos para Todos llamó la atención. La esposa de un concejal está tratando de ayudarles a llevar su plan al ayuntamiento."

"Eso suena como una gran oportunidad." Rhonda asintió medio sorprendida "Y esta chica, Brenda, ¿todavía anda por ahí?"

"Sí, ella... A veces siento como si Claire fuera más feliz a su lado que al mío." resopló.

Rhonda se rió "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No me hagas caso," añadió lentamente. "Es sólo una impresión." Noche de viernes; viejos amigos; cerveza... no se llevaban bien con su discreción.

"¿Tal vez las cosas se han estado enfriando entre ustedes?" Arnold frunció el ceño "Quiero decir, es normal hasta cierto punto; y también es evidente que su relación está lejos de ser perfecta..."

"¡Hey!" Arnold la interrumpió "Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo." Se enderezó en su asiento.

"No lo estás diciendo con palabras, pero eso es lo que yo entiendo."

"No creo que..."

"Shh shh shh" Rhonda lo hizo callar y prosiguió "Además, también está esta cosita con Helga. No estarías experimentando atracción hacia ella si tu relacion fuera sana..."

"En primer lugar, no estoy admitiendo nada. Pero no se lo digas a Helga de todos modos..." Rhonda sonrió con una sonrisa entendida. "Y en segundo lugar…"

"No creo que sea necesario" ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Sin embargo, creo que deberías pensar en lo que estás haciendo allí. Tal vez es el momento de empezar a cuestionarte a donde va tu relación."

Arnold estaba a punto de responderle de modo apropiado, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Sólo exhaló largamente. Aquí estaba; la verdad golpeándole la cara. Respiró profundamente otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Y después de un largo minuto por fin habló.

"Lo sé." Admitió abatido "Sé que estamos lejos de ser perfectos. Sé que algo está pasando, pero no sé lo que es. No me malinterpretes. Amo a Claire..." Rhonda lo miró con simpatía "Y sé que ella me ama también. Quiero decir, soy consciente de que hay algunas cosas que tal vez suceden en el fondo, pero eso no quiere decir que vamos rumbo a la ruptura..."

"Entiendo..."

"Y por favor, no pienses que soy una mala persona. De hecho, creo que ella también está experimentando algo..." Hizo una pausa "A veces siento que hay alguien más."

Si Arnold hubiera puesto más atención se hubiera dado cuenta de que los ojos de Rhonda chispearon. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque ella está..." él levantó los ojos para mirarla "Ella ha estado últimamente actuando..."

"¿Extraño?" Rhonda se inclinó hacia delante.

"No extraño, sino diferente. Ella es más... apasionada..." sus mejillas se sonrojaron y él bajó la mirada "Es... _raro_."

"¿Raro?" el gesto de Rhonda se volvió una sonrisa maliciosa "¿Qué quieres decir con raro? ¿No es amable? ¿Ella no solía ser así?"

"Nosotros no solíamos ser así. No estábamos mal, pero..."

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Se está volviendo sucia?!"

"¡No sucia! Tal vez..."

"¿Traviesilla?"

Arnold vaciló antes de asentir con la cabeza; sus mejillas estaban rojo tomate ahora. "No sucede todo el tiempo, sólo en ocasiones... Y no sé qué es lo que lo desencadena... estábamos bien... pero últimamente... las cosas están m... más intensas. He estado pensando… ¿Podría ser la edad? Estamos haciéndonos viejos. Tengo treinta y uno ya".

"¿Estás seguro de que ella no te está poniendo los cuernos?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" parpadeó con incredulidad.

"Sabes – que podrías estar engañándote a ti mismo..."

"Pero no lo hago, estoy seguro." Él la miró "Quiero decir, sólo mírame a mí, yo no la estoy engañando incluso cuando estoy..." se detuvo abruptamente.

"¿...Enamorado de otra persona?"

"No estoy enamorado..." se quejó.

"Muy bien, - ¡Palabras!" Ella gruñó "'emocionado' con alguien más?"

Arnold sólo se encogió de hombros. Levantó la cabeza y vio la botella en su mano. Debería dejar de beber. Necesitaba despejar su mente y mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Detallando toda su vida privada a no otra que Rhonda Lloyd?

Se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina y trajo un par de Coca-Colas de la nevera.

"Sí, tal vez 'emocionado' es una palabra mejor," dijo tomando su asiento de nuevo, sintiéndose culpable y siendo incapaz de detenerse. Él le ofreció la otra soda y Rhonda la tomó.

"Bueno, eso no es algo malo en sí mismo," Ella lo miró con una expresión escéptica; preguntándose probablemente por qué aún era un mojigato "Quiero decir, eres un hombre sano que se siente atraído por una chica hermosa. ¡Gran cosa! ¿De verdad crees que eres el único? ¿Ahora vas a sentirse culpable y a azotarte cuando nadie te ve?".

"No soy de ese tipo, pero..."

"¡Vamos! Acabas de decir que incluso Claire está teniendo..."

"No estoy seguro. Es sólo una impresión. Tal vez sólo lo quiero creer, para no sentirme tan culpable por sentirme atraído por alguien más..."

"Arnold! ¡Sólo escúchate!" Rhonda se puso de pie, alzando la voz. Vino a sentarse a su lado. "¿Crees que existen los romances perfectos?" ella sonrió con tristeza. "Es la gente como yo quien los inventa. Es agradable verlos publicados. Es bueno leerlos y luego tirarse para tener algo con qué soñar. Pero no son reales. No creo que conozca una sola pareja que tenga una relación feliz y saludable. Todo el mundo está loco. Yo, por ejemplo, estoy enamorada de un hombre casado que tiene una relación enferma con su esposa / ex-esposa / esposa y pronto ex esposa de nuevo, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Yo?" ella resopló y rodó los ojos "Hay este otro tipo; dice que me ama y que haría cualquier cosa por mí, y a veces me temo que lo dice en serio, lo que de hecho me preocupa como no tienes una idea. Uno de mis mejores amigos en el trabajo, su novia es adicta a las metanfetaminas y él sigue con ella. Otra, su novio la golpea hasta cansarse cada vez que le da la gana y..."

"Rhonda..."

"Lo sé..." ella asintió "Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos. Y al final del día todos nos las arreglamos de alguna manera, y creemos que somos normales. ¿Ves? Tú no estás tan mal. Y también sé lo que piensas. No vas a dejar Claire sólo porque tus ojos se distraen con cierta rubia que solía venerar el suelo sobre el que pisabas, ¿verdad? "

"Exactamente..."

"Todo esto no es más que una ilusión. Te entiendo, Arnold. Créeme, te entiendo." ella le palmeó el hombro.

Arnold asintió. "Es sólo una ilusión." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algún rato. Cada uno perdido en sus propias contemplaciones. De vez en cuando Arnold podía oír la voz de Helga que se elevaba por momentos, pero luego se volvía un murmullo. Alzó sus interrogantes ojos hacia Rhonda

"Esa es otra con monumentales apuros." Ella pronunció.

Arnold gruñó. Sólo podía imaginarlo. Incluso cuando la gente no la acusaría de ser una caza fortunas, eso no significaba que Helga la tenía fácil, ¿verdad? Al ser la novia de un hombre mayor...

"Arnold..." Rhonda añadió tras una pausa. Ella había estado mirando al suelo, pero luego levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos "Mira, sabes que te estimo. Eres mi amigo." exhaló "Y como mi amigo creo que debo advertírtelo. Helga..." miró hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él "no está disponible. Creo que es cuestión de tiempo que lo hagan público."

.

* * *

**Lo siento de nuevo por el corte repentino. El siguiente capítulo está listo y lo publicaré el domingo. Lo prometo. El retraso fue porque quería poner todo junto y me tomó un par de días darme cuenta de que no era posible. El tono de cada parte es diferente. Como un regalo por su espera quisiera darles algunas pistas de lo que viene:**

**Capítulo 20. Todavía en casa de Helga. Ahora le toca a Rhonda hablar de uno de sus secretos; que termina no siendo su secreto personal por cierto, sino el de otra persona. Helga viene de mal humor después de su llamada.**

**Capítulo 21. Helga está llevando a sus huéspedes de regreso a sus casas. Después de dejar a Rhonda, el viaje hace un rodeo; una decisión inesperada que ayudará a Helga y Arnold a desarrollar un vínculo más profundo.**

**Capítulo 22. Después de una pequeña pelea con Claire un par de semanas más tarde, Arnold va a dar un paseo en solitario y se encuentra a sí mismo tocando a la puerta de Helga. Necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar. El 'oído' que encontró en el interior no era el que esperaba.**

**Capítulo 23. Domingo por la tarde y él está en una salida con Claire. Las cosas no han estado muy bien últimamente entre ellos. Un paseo, una cena y un espectáculo eran el plan cuando de pronto él recibe una llamada de uno de sus jefes. Su ayuda es requerida. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Claire ante la irrupción?**

**Capítulo 24. Mientras está en una fiesta en casa de uno de los amigos de voluntariado de Claire, Arnold tropieza con un sorprendente descubrimiento que tiene que ver con Helga.**

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora. NO POSEO OYE ARNOLD!**

**Los veo el domingo**

**P. 03/07/2015.**


	20. ¡Tequila!

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Veinte**

**¡Tequila!**

* * *

**. . .  
**

Arnold asintió. "Es sólo una ilusión." Se dijo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Cada uno perdido en sus propias contemplaciones. De vez en cuando Arnold podía oír la voz de Helga que se elevaba, pero luego volvía a ser un murmullo. Alzó sus interrogantes ojos a Rhonda.

"Esa es otra con monumentales apuros." Pronunció la chica.

Arnold gruñó. Solo podía imaginarlo. Incluso cuando la gente no la acusaría de ser una caza fortunas, eso no significaba que Helga la tuviera fácil, ¿verdad? Al ser la novia de un hombre mayor…

"Arnold…" Rhonda añadió tras una pausa. Había estado mirando al suelo, pero luego levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. "Mira, sabes que te estimo. Eres mi amigo." Exhaló "Y como mi amigo creo que debo advertírtelo. Helga…" miró hacia la puerta detrás de él "No está disponible. Creo que es cuestión de tiempo que lo hagan público."

Arnold asintió de nuevo. Se recargó pesadamente en su asiento. Después de darle una palmadita en la rodilla Rhonda se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina dejándolo solo. Cerró los ojos siendo consciente del gran peso que le cayó en el estómago. Así que así era la cosa. Helga tenía una relación. Dejó que la realidad se absorbiera en su ser.

Después de un momento en que su mente se quedó en blanco, exhaló. ¿Por qué la sorpresa? Ya había escuchado a Rhonda temprano; y él ya había supuesto que al ser Helga una adulta lo más probable es que tuviera una relación. Tal vez la cosa era que no quería admitirlo. El hecho de que su interés amoroso fuera un tipo mayor le hacía suponer que no era cierto.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Cuál era el punto de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo Helga con un viejo rico? ¿Qué es lo que veía en él? ¿Qué obtenía de él? ¿Por qué alguien como Henry merecía una segunda oportunidad en la vida? ¿Era sólo porque era rico? ¿Acaso el destino daba a los ricos mejores oportunidades?

Él gruñó para sus adentros. Estaba siendo un hipócrita. Aquí estaba él, experimentando algo que podría llamarse un 'corazón roto' cuando acababa de afirmar que amaba a Claire. ¡Cuando tenía a Claire en primer lugar! Rhonda tenía razón. Todo era una ilusión.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Rhonda sentada frente a él mirándolo con simpatía.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de… aceptar?" le preguntó en voz débil.

"Nos gusta fantasear. Algunas personas dicen que creamos realidades alternas para que nos ayuden a seguir adelante." ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con una mueca "Tal vez tú acabas de perder la tuya."

Él resopló. "No sabía que te interesara la..." frunció el ceño. ¿Que era? ¿Ciencia ficción, esoterismo? Sacudió la cabeza.

"Entonces..." Rhonda comenzó de nuevo "Te está yendo bien, ¿eh? ¡No sabía que fueras tan bueno en tu trabajo!"

Él parpadeó al verse obligado a dejar atrás el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno... supongo que algo estoy haciendo bien." dijo dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

"Eso es bueno." Ella dijo lentamente. "¿Cuál es tu secreto?" -preguntó de nuevo después de un rato. Él realmente apreciaba sus esfuerzos. Había cambiado de tema sin meterse más en sus asuntos; sólo con la intención de permitirles disfrutar del resto de la noche. Decidió dejar de reaccionar exageradamente y controlarse.

"No hay tal secreto." Él se cruzó de brazos "Me gusta mi trabajo, supongo." Luego se rió, recordando todos esos pensamientos de meses atrás, cuando soñaba con el trabajo perfecto. Se echó hacia atrás.

"Bueno, suenas como un ganador para mí." Arnold le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Deb debe estar feliz de tenerte cerca."

"¿Conoces a Deb?" Ella asintió.

"Sí, es una buena amiga. De vez en cuando nos acompaña en nuestras pequeñas reuniones. Es bueno tener un abogado entre tus conocidos." Rhonda sonrió "Bueno, ahora tengo dos." Añadió, mostrándole juguetonamente sus dedos índice y medio. "Y fuera del asunto del dinero, ¿cómo te va ahí? ¿Es un lugar agradable? ¿Tienes algunos amigos ya? ¿Enemigos...? ¡Nah! Eres demasiado bueno tener enemigos."

Arnold sonrió. Bueno, - él exhaló - tenía algunos buenos amigos ya. Había otro grupo de compañeros de trabajo y amigos para ir a almorzar cuya compañía disfrutaba.

"Considerándolo todo, es un lugar muy agradable." pronunció.

"¿Considerándolo todo?" ella sonrió.

"Ya sabes cómo es la cosa," no pudo evitar gruñir "Hay algunas personas..." se detuvo.

"Yo sé a lo que te refieres. Matones. Ningún lugar está a salvo de ellos." Ella sacudió la cabeza "¿Te molestan?"

"No precisamente a mí, pero tenemos ese grupito que siempre está molestando a la gente sólo por diversión."

Rhonda asintió con la cabeza. "Sí." exhaló "Pero ¿sabes? He llegado a la conclusión de que nuestro mundo está lejos de ser perfecto, y que tenemos que aprender a lidiar con el todo lo desagradable que hay ahí fuera."

"Tal vez tengas razón" Arnold comenzó, mirando a un punto impreciso en el cuarto de al lado "Pero simplemente no puedo entender cómo es que hay personas que lo tienen todo; personas que han sido privilegiadas desde el día en que nacieron, y aun así, se dedican a hacer de la vida de los otros un completo infierno" Rhonda lo observó en silencio" Incluso parecen disfrutar el ser temidos..."

La chica resopló "Estás hablando de Dick, ¿verdad?"

"¿Conoces a Dick?" frunció el ceño; girándose para verla pero leyó la respuesta en su rostro.

_¡Qué pregunta!_ Él rodó los ojos para sus adentros. Por supuesto que lo conocía. Ella conocía a la familia entera.

Rhonda asintió "Puede que estés equivocado acerca de Dick, ¿sabes?" añadió con cautela.

"¿En qué manera?"

"En una al menos..."

"¿Y cuál sería esa?" no le gustaba nadita este secretismo repentino.

"No en la de él siendo un imbécil, por supuesto," ella dejó escapar una risa suave que trajo alivio sobre una situación que inesperadamente se tornó seria. Se acomodó en el sofá como solía hacer cuando estaba a punto de contar algo jugoso. "Pero Dick es más... _profundo _de lo que parece." Sorprendentemente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta donde Helga había desaparecido. Ella puso una oreja contra la madera y luego se volvió hacia él "Creo que todavía tenemos algo de tiempo. Pero vamos a la cocina. Creo que necesito otra copa."

Arnold se puso de pie y la siguió.

"¿Entonces?" le preguntó una vez que ella vació la bebida de color rojo en un nuevo vaso de cristal. Esperó hasta que ella tomara un sorbo de su bebida y dejara escapar un largo suspiro.

"Así que Dick, ¿eh?" después de la pausa parecía insegura sobre si continuar o no, y Arnold esperaba que no hubiera cambiado de opinión. Se preguntó qué iba a decirle. ¿Algo nuevo de verdad? Porque en su experiencia era mucho lo que la gente hablaba de Dick, pero poco lo que en realidad era novedad. "Digamos que Dick es..." su voz se fue deteniendo.

"'¿Especial'?" Arnold resopló. Cuando Rhonda le dirigió una mirada de amonestación y él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento... cada vez que alguien empieza a hablar de Dick dicen que es 'especial'" hizo comillas en el aire.

Rhonda pareció dudar de nuevo, pero luego finalmente comenzó.

"Dick no nació entre pañales de seda. De hecho, sus comienzos no podrían haber sido más diferentes, Arnold." Rhonda se aclaró la garganta mientras se apoyaba contra el mueble y parecía poner en orden sus pensamientos. Arnold parpadeó con escepticismo. Hasta donde sabía los Muellers tenían más de un siglo siendo ricos. "Sé lo que estás pensando." ella interrumpió sus pensamientos "Pero él nació del Mueller equivocado. Su padre embarazó a una de las chicas de la tienda y luego la abandonó después de que ella le dio la noticia. No sólo la dejó, sino que también le hizo la vida imposible. Ya sabes cómo es. Él empezó a hablar mierda sobre ella; la llamaba puta; afirmaba que el bebé no era su hijo. Un verdadero caballero...

"Para el día que el rumor llegó a la familia, la chica ya había desaparecido de la ciudad, algo que Frederick usó en su favor para demostrar que era inocente y la chica sólo estaba tratando de tenderle una trampa. Para su padre era un problema menos. La verdad era que Frederick era un bueno para nada. No los ayudaba en el trabajo; nunca fue a la universidad; se acostaba con la mitad de las chicas del pueblo; bebía mucho, y por la forma en que terminó su vida, al parecer también estaba metido con drogas.

Rhonda se acercó a la puerta y echó otro vistazo a la sala de estar.

"Así que Dick terminó siendo criado con muchas carencias en un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada por una madre no demasiado inteligente ni ambiciosa. Se supone que Darleen -que es su nombre, una mujer muy alegre y dicharachera hoy en día, dueña de la casa más grande del rumbo en 'La Nada', Dakota del Norte – mantenía algún tipo de correspondencia con Frederick. Probablemente nunca se pudo olvidar de él. Así que un cada vez más perdido Frederick efectuaba visitas de vez en cuando. La _inocente_ Darleen probablemente pensaba que aún la amaba," Rhonda resopló "... pero todos sabemos que él tipo sólo iba para follársela, y para maltratar al niño, aprovechando la vuelta." Ella chasqueó la lengua "No me cabe en la cabeza cómo una mujer permite que sus hijos sean maltratados a cambio de migajas. Hasta donde sé Frederick fue verdaderamente cruel. Él... él..." su voz se fue apagando y parpadeó horrorizada "No sé cómo alguien puede ser tan malvado con su propio hijo." Ella finalmente exhaló.

Arnold la observó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y sus ojos se mantenían muy abiertos. ¿Qué era lo que no se atrevía a decir? ¿Qué tan horrible podía ser? Era difícil imaginar que estaba hablando Dick, el omnipotente tipo que veía todos los días en la oficina. Arnold observó a Rhonda rellenar su vaso. ¿Cuántas margaritas llevaba esta noche? ¿Cinco o algo así? No sonaba ebria, pero él tampoco parecía borracho y ya llevaba encima... miró las botellas vacías... ocho... cervezas más o menos. ¿Es por eso que ella estaba siendo tan abierta? Por lo menos él no había sido el único bocón.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que hablar del bueno para nada de Frederick un poco más." Ella dijo mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala de estar "Bien, para no hacer el cuento largo, la familia se cansó y finalmente dejó de preocuparse por él. Él venía de vez en cuando para robar dinero, o pedir dinero prestado a su madre. Ya sabes cómo son las madres. Ella se lo daba una vez que recibía de él la promesa que iba a buscar ayuda. Nunca se preocupó por cumplir, por supuesto.

"Después de la muerte del padre regresó sólo para tratar de vender su parte a Henry. Hasta donde sé Henry le compró una parte, pero se negó a comprarle todo, diciéndole que lo necesitaría para su futuro. Esto se mantuvo durante años. Él volviendo por dinero, incluso después de que la madre murió. La continua negativa de Henry para comprar el resto de su parte sólo llevó a Frederick a venderle todo a su socio y rival, Glen Brennan." Rhonda levantó la cabeza para verlo asentir con comprensión. "Al final, hubo una última vez que Frederick regresó en busca de ayuda. Estaba hecho un desastre. Su salud estaba muy comprometida. Siendo que no había nada más que vender, -no lo había habido en un buen tiempo, pero Henry le ayudaba comoquiera- Henry aceptó hacerse cargo de él con una condición: que se casara con Darleen y le diera su nombre al niño".

"¿Es esto real?" –Arnold preguntó con asombro. Rhonda asintió.

"Hasta la última palabra." Ella suspiró "Darleen consiguió finalmente que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, incluso si estos eran tener que hacerse cargo de un moribundo." Rhonda hizo una mueca. "Jugaron a la casita por un tiempo, aunque tengo serias dudas de que Dick estuviera por ahí."

"¿Cuantos años tenía?"

Rhonda se encogió de hombros "Era ya adolescente."

Arnold asintió. Se recostó en el sofá. Cuando Rhonda comenzó a hablar nunca pensó que la historia que estaba a punto de contarle terminaría siendo así. Nunca hubiera adivinado algo como esto acerca de Dick. Era casi una tragedia. ¿Había un final feliz?

"¿Sabes? Quiero sentir lástima por el niño, pero luego recuerdo que es Dick y..."

"No puedes sentir empatía por él." Ella terminó por él.

"Es sólo que parece no encajar." Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. "¿Has visto al tipo en que se convirtió?"

Rhonda se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Supongo que la gente que no lo conoce realmente tiende a pensar de esa manera."

"Pero yo lo conozco." dijo él.

"Ah, pero no lo conoces bien." dijo ella con desdén.

"¿Y tú sí?" se burló "Porque yo trabajo de cerca con él y..."

"Y yo salí con él." Ella dijo con jactancia; con la obvia intención de tener la última palabra.

"¿Tú qué?" -le preguntó un par de segundos más tarde, cuando la sorpresa inicial se había escurrido.

"Yo salí con él... hace algún tiempo. No es algo de lo que hablo mucho, pero..." se encogió de hombros.

"¿Saliste con él?!"

"Un par de veces" ella asintió casualmente "No funcionó."

"Pero... o sea… ¿Cuándo? - _¿Por qué?"_ se rió entre dientes. Simplemente no podía superarlo. "Lo siento," Por fin sacudió la cabeza y preguntó: "¿Por qué dijiste que es algo de lo que no hablas mucho?"

"Oh," parecía que no se esperaba esa pregunta porque vaciló. Lanzándole una mirada cautelosa, añadió "Tal vez debería hacer énfasis en dejar claro que no es porque crea que salir con él... sea algo vergonzoso." Ella vaciló "Eso no es lo que quise decir, porque de hecho es todo lo contrario. Él es un muy buen partido. Es guapo, rico, complicado." ella levantó sus cejas "Es todo lo que te prometen; el chico malo que puedes arreglar con mucho amor."

"En realidad esa es precisamente la razón por la que traté de tomarme las cosas con calma con él. No todos los días consigues una cita con alguien como Dick Mueller. Es un heredero, después de todo." Rhonda abrió grandes los ojos. Allí estaba ella; Rhonda Lloyd, la chica de la revista Vogue.

Arnold no pudo evitar soltar una risita y ella frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento. Es sólo que no lo veo como un príncipe azul". Le sonrió "Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelos juntos; ustedes son bastante diferentes."

"¿Diferentes?" ella parecía sorprendida, pero continuó no obstante. "De todos modos - y sólo para que quede constancia- nunca estuvimos realmente 'juntos'". Hizo comillas en el aire. "Como te dije, yo quise tomarme las cosas con calma porque, como también dije, él es alguien con quien te imaginas en una relación a largo plazo. La verdad es que toda mi planificación fue innecesaria. Dick es medio anticuado. No le gusta apresurar las cosas. Ahora lo sé." Ella rodó los ojos y se recostó en su asiento "Bueno, las cosas no funcionaron, resultó que él es... complicado. Demasiado complicado para mi gusto, pero..." se detuvo "pero tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, y mi opinión es que el Dick real se ajusta perfectamente a esa vieja y compleja versión de él mismo. Yo sí puedo ser empática con él, y de hecho me cae muy bien. Quedamos como amigos".

Arnold asintió mientras la observaba su perderse en pensamientos. Un repentino pensamiento llegó a su mente. Claire. ¡Dios! No sería fácil mantener todo esto lejos de su conocimiento. Ella estaba loca por todo lo que tenía que ver con los Muellers. Después de un momento o dos se encogió de hombros. Ya se encargaría de eso más tarde. Rhonda se estaba poniendo cómoda; llevando sus piernas hacia arriba en el sofá.

"¿Y él te contó todo esto sólo después de un par de citas?" preguntó. De alguna manera encontraba difícil de creer que Dick usara la carta de 'Pobrecito de Mí' sólo para conseguir un revolcón; algo que supuestamente no estaba buscando, después de todo.

"¡Arnold!" Rhonda se enderezó en su asiento y lo miró repentinamente alarmada. "¡No hagas que me arrepienta de haber confiado en ti!" le advirtió "¡Es súper secreto! ¡Jura que no hablarás de esto nunca!"

"Seguro." Él hizo un gesto de indolencia con la mano.

"¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!" dejó su sillón a toda prisa y se acercó, quedando de pie inclinada sobre él "Si alguna vez Dick se entera de lo que _yo_ sé estoy segura que alguien va a pagarlo muy caro." Hizo una pausa "Si alguna vez se entera de lo que_ tú sabes_ alguien va a tener que morir. No lo conoces." El sonido de una puerta que se abrió llegó hasta ellos. "¿Arnold?" apuró en voz baja. El chico asintió.

"Chicos- Lo siento de nuevo." Helga entró y se pasó de largo en su camino a la cocina. "Sé que he sido una anfitriona terrible." se quejó "Voy a compensarlo, se los prometo."

"No te preocupes, Helgs." Rhonda dijo en voz alta. "Arnold y yo hemos tenido tiempo para ponernos al día por todos esos años perdidos. Es un muñeco. Ha sido muy agradable."

"Excelente." Ella gritó desde la cocina.

"Hay algunas margaritas frescas por allí." Rhonda dijo, y luego se volvió a Arnold y cambió su expresión amenazándolo con un gesto de que le cortaría la garganta. Arnold sonrió ante la señal, pero asintió de todos modos. Era divertido ver a una chica tan fina como ella amenazándolo.

"¿Margaritas? ¡Hombre, necesito un trago de verdad!" Helga estaba de vuelta y gruñó mientras ella se sentaba en la alfombra delante de ellos. Arnold parpadeó. Ella había traído de la cocina una bandeja con la nueva botella de tequila, vasos tequileros, sal y limón.

"Helga..." él habló con advertencia en su voz "Vas a conducir esta noche, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Ya lo sé, _a-bue-la_!" ella le lanzó una mirada molesta "No voy a emborracharme. Sólo necesito un poco de diversión."

Rhonda ya se había sentado a su lado y comenzó a ayudarla con las bebidas. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ -le preguntó a la rubia en un murmullo _"¿celos?"_

_"No preguntes._" murmuró la rubia en respuesta mientras vertía el líquido ámbar en los vasos. Rhonda no habló más, pero le lanzó a Arnold una mirada de complicidad. ¿Henry? Estaba casi seguro de que ese fue el nombre que se dibujó en la frente de la chica. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho del viejo y _sabio_ tipo? Resopló para sí mismo.

De todas maneras, dos rondas de shots después nadie recordaba nada acerca de celos, niños maltratados o cualquier otra cosa por cierto. Conversaciones pequeñas llenaron el tiempo. Empezaron con el Sr. Simmons y terminaron hablando de los compañeros de trabajo de Rhonda. Si ella no estaba embelleciendo el relato, su oficina podría ser convertida fácilmente en una serie de televisión. Debía ser un lugar de trabajo interesante; Brenda y Claire matarían por trabajar allí. Arnold se rió. De vez en cuando se volvía para ver a Helga. Ella había cambiado, e incluso cuando seguía el hilo de la conversación y trataba de ocultar su estado de ánimo, su mirada se ausentaba por momentos. Meses atrás ella había mencionado que sabía que las relaciones eran difíciles, se recordó. Sólo Dios sabía lo que estaba pasando con la de ella.

Arnold exhaló y su atención volvió a Rhonda cuando empezó a hablar de él y de su relación no demasiado perfecta. Arnold rodó los ojos por dentro pero no discutió. ¿Cuál era el punto? No era como si fueran a ir a buscar a Claire y traicionarlo. Helga saltó de inmediato y se quejó.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No me digas eso, Arnold!" se enderezó y se puso sobre sus rodillas, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas del chico "Eres, con mucho, el chico más bueno que conozco," dijo con seriedad "Si tú no puedes mantener una linda relación entonces, ¡¿qué se puede esperar para el resto de nosotros?!" se volvió hacia Rhonda "¡Estamos condenadas!"

Arnold sacudió su mareo perdido en esos ojos azules que lo miraban con desasosiego. No pudo evitar extender la mano y tocar la suave piel de su mejilla.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" dijo en voz baja "Estoy seguro de que estás haciéndolo bien."

Se volvió hacia Rhonda que afortunadamente no pareció darse cuenta de su debilidad y también parecía preocupada.

"Ella tiene un punto, sabes." Hipó "O algo así."

Arnold no tenía una respuesta para eso. Se recostó en el sofá y exhaló. Helga lo había -por supuesto- dejado ya y se dirigía a la mesa. Trajo un plato con sándwiches y lo puso en su regazo. Luego se sentó a su derecha. Rhonda también dejó la alfombra y se sentó a su izquierda.

"Come" dijo la rubia. Tenemos que recuperar la sobriedad, o más bien... en todo caso, yo tengo que recuperar la sobriedad, " ella tomó un pedazo de pan y se apoyó descuidadamente sobre su hombro.

Arnold sonrió, dándose vuelta para verla, o bueno, para ver su cabello que era todo lo que se podía ver desde su posición. Podía sentir el movimiento de sus mandíbulas contra su hombro mientras masticaba. Él lanzó su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Creo que dijiste que no ibas a emborracharte."

"No estoy borracha." Ella le dio un codazo con fuerza. Él se quejó. "Pero tengo que animarme antes de ponerme detrás del volante." Hizo una pausa "Ya saben que podrían quedarse a pasar la noche aquí si quisieran, pero no sé si Claire Honey BooBoo estaría contenta con eso." Se movió para mirarlo al decir la última parte.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una risita. "No. A Claire Honey BooBoo no le gustaría eso."

"Sí, me lo imaginaba."

Helga volvió a su posición. Rhonda había tomado un sándwich para ella y murmuró algo acerca de que alguien más tampoco estaría feliz si ella se quedara aquí.

No habían hablado mucho después de eso. Arnold siguió lanzando miradas a la cabeza rubia que descansaba en su hombro. Ella estaba tibia, olía muy bien... Se preguntó por qué Henry estaría celoso de que ella no pasara esta noche a su lado. Era sólo una noche, después de todo. Se preguntó lo que diría si supiera que su bonita cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro, probablemente empapándose con su olor. Él exhaló profundamente. Al menos una cosa sabría a ciencia cierta a partir de esta noche. Helga no estaba interesada en él. Y eso era todo.

. . .

* * *

**No soy dueña de ****Hey****Arnold****!**

**No poseo ****ninguna ****MR ****mencionada aquí****. ****Soy dueña**** d****el argumento y ****los PO****.**

**Gracias por leer. Todos sus**** comentarios ****son bienvenidos. ****Mil ****gracias a**** todos los que ****siguen****/'****favoritean' ****esto y ****especialmente a aquellos que**** dejan reviews. ¡****Son lo máximo,****chicos!**

**El siguiente ****capítulo ****se llevará ****un par de semanas****. ****Por ahora ****quiero ****desearles ****un feliz ****mes de julio. ****Hasta pronto.**

**05 de julio 2015****.**


	21. Mantecado

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

**Mantecado**

* * *

. . .

Levantó la mirada para verlo - a esos ojos - _¡tan cerca!_

Era algo que tenía que suceder. Lo supo desde el primer momento; era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Se agitó nerviosamente mordiéndose el labio. ¿Cuál era el punto en refllexionar al respecto? Su cabeza estaba resuelta, la decisión tomada y ella iba a ceder.

Tomando tanto aire que se sintió casi eterno, miró hacia arriba de nuevo. Perdida en esos ojos su mente comenzó a divagar.

_"… ¿Sabes?"  
_  
Esos ojos... ¡eran tan profundos! La miraban con asombro... con una pizca de admiración... con completa atención... su labio inferior se acomodó entre los suyos... en el más delicado de los roces...

Con expectación...

_"… He estado pensando…"_

_Con timidez._

Podía sentir la húmeda punta de su lengua, su vacilante sonrisa... Ella cerró los ojos. Su aliento, su deseo, su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Sonrió también. No había pecado en un simple beso, ¿verdad? Lo atrajo hacia sí y gimió...

_"... Deberíamos dejar de ver a otras personas..."_

¡Mierda!

* * *

.

"Hey, ustedes dos, ¡pórtense bien!" Rhonda dejó escapar una risita medio borracha "¡No hagan nada que yo no haría!"

Con esa advertencia, cerró la puerta y corrió a la entrada de su edificio. Arnold, siempre tan caballero, salió del auto también y corrió detrás de ella. Helga resopló desde detrás del volante.

"¡TÍPICO!" gruñó en voz alta.

Rhonda le dirigió con una mirada de interrogación mientras lidiaba con la puerta. Arnold se encogió de hombros. No pudo escuchar el resto del discurso de la rubia; sólo podía ver a su melodramática queja. Se volvió hacia Rhonda. Prometiendo mantenerse en contacto se despidieron. Arnold volvió al asiento del pasajero. Helga tenía una sonrisa curiosa en su cara.

"¿Por qué 'típico'?" Preguntó. Ella sacudió la cabeza con desdén y después de asegurarse de Rhonda estaba ya dentro del edificio se sacó de la acera. Él resopló. Los tres habían estado bromeando con entusiasmo desde el momento en que se subieron al coche, aun a pesar de que fue obvio que habían perdido a Helga por cortos períodos de tiempo. "¿Por qué te molestas en quejarte si no vas a decir nada al final?"

"Si es tengo que hacerlo..." ella se quejó, rodando los ojos. Arnold se preguntó si estaba molesta de nuevo. Llegarn a la esquina y ella ses dirigió hacia el norte "Recuerdo cuando éramos niños," comenzó, su atención se centraba en la carretera "Tú sabes, un día en particular en que presté atención. Estabas siendo un caballero con todo el mundo... excepto conmigo."

"Eso no puede ser verdad..." Arnold dejó escapar una sonrisa vacilante. "Estoy seguro de que siempre he tratado de ayudar por igual a todo el que..."

"Lo sabía." Murmuró para sí misma, sonriendo con resignación. "Olvida que lo mencioné. Sabía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo."

"No, por favor, dime... si fallé en darme cuenta que necesitabas mi ayuda me gustaría saberlo..."

Helga mantuvo la sonrisa escéptica en su rostro. "¿En serio?" él asintió con la cabeza "Muy bien," inhaló "Creo que puedo recordar que ayudaste a Stinky manteniendo la puerta abierta para él, y luego la dejaste ir cuando yo y mi bandeja ya veníamos. Como podrás imaginar, todo mi almuerzo terminó sobre mi ropa, pero tú no fuiste consciente de ello, por supuesto. También recuerdo que protegiste a Rhonda... o a alguien más... de la lluvia..." exhaló con cansancio "De cualquier manera, verte correr detrás de Rhonda esta noche para asegurarte de que ella llegara segura a su puerta – al tiempo que dejas mi puerta abierta de par en par – lo trajo a mi mente de vuelta".

"Lo siento." Arnold no recordaba nada de eso, pero decidió no comenzar una discusión; no con Helga mortificándose de nuevo. "Supongo que no me di cuenta."

"Si, lo supongo." Ella resopló "Tú no eres el único, ¿sabes?" añadió después de un breve silencio "Me he dado cuenta de los hombres no suelen sentir la necesidad de protegerme. No sé por qué."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" frunció el ceño.

Helga volvió a verlo, fastidiada.

"Exactamente lo que estoy diciendo." se quejó "Los hombres no se ponen todos protectores conmigo. Supongo que piensan que soy una mujer fuerte que puede manejar cualquier cosa que se le venga encima."

"Um..."

"Y no hay ningún problema. De hecho, me puedo manejar bastante bien, muchas gracias." Luego desaceleró en su discurso "Pero, ya sabes, a veces es agradable sentir que alguien se preocupa."

"Yo..." Arnold no supo qué decir "lo siento".

Helga agitó su mano con desdén.

"¡Bah! No es tu culpa, ¿verdad? No es como si fuéramos cercanos todavía." Le sonrió y continuó "Y no sé por qué me quejo. No es como si realmente me importara. Quiero decir, no soy una debilucha... no necesito protección. Además, tengo a Henry para eso." sonrió "Y a Luke... Siempre se puede confiar en que Luke es un caballero a carta cabal".

Arnold permaneció en silencio durante un rato sin saber qué decir. Parecía como si ella estuviera hablando con alguien más, con una chica, no con él. Y no pudo dejar de notar que la mención de esos nombres hizo que sus tripas se revolvieran.

"Yo... yo pensé que el barrio de Rhonda era seguro." Finalmente dijo, sintiéndose tonto.

Helga se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

"Esto es Nueva York, Arnold. Ningún lugar es seguro si no tienes cuidado", dijo con total naturalidad. "Por ejemplo, este no es un barrio donde dejaría mi coche aparcado."

"¿No?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Hablando de lugares seguros para aparcar, sólo hay pocos sitios donde se puede hacer eso. Si te es absolutamente necesario, entonces mejor elige Chelsea... o The Village, por la Universidad de NY."

"Parece que sabes mucho de Nueva York."

"Se aprende con el tiempo. Y la gente te enseña," ella se encogió de hombros. "Rhonda me ayudó... y mucho."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, voy a tomar por la Quinta a menos que tengas una mejor opción." dijo, señalando varias cuadras más adelante después de dar otro giro a la derecha.

"Tu coche, tu decisión."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión.

"¿Sabes qué? Vamos a dejárselo a Google." Se detuvo en la siguiente luz roja y le pidió a su dirección. Mientras la escribía en la pantalla táctil él miró alrededor del lujoso auto. Sabiendo quién fue su padre, él ya había supuesto que Helga debía tener un coche grande; simplemente no tendría sentido que fuera de otra manera.

Pero por extraño que pareciera, éste no era grande precisamente, pero sí era potente. Una Range Rover nada menos. Evoque era el nombre. De un blanco inmaculado, prístino, y aspecto rudo, con interiores negros y un techo panorámico. La pantalla mostraba la temperatura, tu posición en la calle, la distancia entre coches cercanos y otro montón de comodidades que seguramente hacían tu viaje más placentero.

"Ya está." ella habló cuando la luz se puso verde de nuevo "Toda la Quinta Avenida y estaremos allí en 22 minutos. Son 6.5 millas de acuerdo con esto. Diez kilómetros y medio. ¿Tenías idea de que estaba tan lejos?"

Él asintió con la cabeza "Viniendo hasta acá día tras día me ha hecho darme cuenta de que está muy, muy, muy lejos." ironizó.

"Sí, puedo imaginarlo." Ella se rió.

Un minuto o dos pasaron hasta que ella se detuvo de repente.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" habló con entusiasmo "¡Está aquí!"

Él miró a su alrededor con cautela. "¿Qué está aquí?"

"Jimbo's" dijo con entusiasmo mientras cambiaba el selector de marchas a la R "¡El mejor helado de la ciudad! ¡Está aquí y no puedo creer que tengan abierto!"

"Helga... espera-" advirtió mientras ella se devolvía unos veinte metros y aparcaba fácilmente sin siquiera voltear a ver todas esas cámaras que la asistían.

"¿Qué?" ella lo miró en lo que apagaba el motor "¿No quieres un helado?"

"Son las dos y media de la mañana."

"¿Y qué?! Ya estamos aquí y sólo nos tomará unos minutos. ¡Vamos Arnold! He estado muriendo por venir aquí desde hace meses, pero nunca tengo tiempo." hizo un mohín.

"Helga... dijiste que ningún lugar era seguro."

"The Village no es cualquier lugar", resopló, saliendo del coche "Y tú me dijiste que podía contar contigo en cualquier momento, ¿no es así? Además, este es uno de los pocos puntos que te hablé donde puedes dejar tu auto." Arnold se rió "Esta y la siguiente calle son los lugares más seguros de por aquí."

Arnold la siguió con poco entusiasmo. Estaba seguro de que estaba mintiendo sólo para salirse con la suya. En cualquier caso, respiró con resignación al ver a Helga avanzar por delante de él con entusiasmo. Entraron en una pequeño y colorido local que lo hizo parpadear. Se dio la vuelta. La sala estaba llena de vida; ni siquiera parecía que era una temprana hora de la mañana. Arnold volvió a parpadear. Había al menos veinte personas aquí, niños incluidos. Helga ya estaba colocando su orden. Su rubia compañera le hizo sugerencias y él asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin poder hablar. Un par de minutos más tarde estaban dejando el lugar con un cono en la mano cada uno.

"Vamos a dar un paseo." dijo ella.

"¿Un paseo?" -preguntó desconcertado "¿No quieres sentarte mejor?"

"Está muy brillante aquí. Vamos a un lugar más oscuro."

"Helga... son casi las tres de la mañana!"

Ella gruñó y empezó a avanzar por la acera "Vamos Arnold! ¡No seas un bebé!"

Arnold comenzó a caminar detrás de ella de mala gana. Pero por lo que la conocía sabía que ella no era tan irreflexiva, así que le concedió el beneficio de la duda.

"¿A dónde?" -preguntó cuando llegaron a la esquina. Se dio la vuelta, todavía inseguro sobre toda esta improbable aventura.

"Vamos a caminar alrededor de la manzana." dijo, y giró a la derecha. Él hizo lo mismo. Avanzaron prácticamente en silencio y no hablaron mucho más que ella preguntándole qué le parecía el postre. Arnold asintió. La verdad era que su helado de vainilla era sorprendentemente delicioso. Ella había elegido el chocolate y ambos lo disfrutaban mientras seguían caminando por la calle.

Helga repitió algo acerca de la seguridad de este lugar, mientras veían un coche patrulla pasar. Los oficiales los saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Arnold tenía que admitir que este lugar tenía clase. Las pocas personas que se encontraron en su camino parecían gente normal; tal como él y ella; parejas, amigos, jóvenes...

Pero también se dio cuenta de que no importando lo que dijera, Helga mantenía su guardia en alto. Ella seguía mirando por todas partes y todo lo que parecía moverse; y se mantuvo lanzando miradas hacia arriba y abajo de la calle discretamente como medida de seguridad. Cuando llegaron a la esquina volteó a todos lados antes de continuar.

Arnold no pudo evitar estar atento también, pero tenía que admitir que esta había sido una buena caminata hasta ahora. Habían completado una vuelta, y él estaba haciendo alto en frente de su coche cuando Helga se rió, golpeando suavemente su hombro.

"No seas flojo." señaló hacia delante. "Es un recorrido de dos vueltas. Tenemos que quemar toda esa cena." Y con ello siguió su camino.

Arnold se quejó. No era el cansancio sino la precaución lo que le hizo parar en el primer lugar, pero no tenía el corazón para decírselo. Ella se adelantó, caminando con un resorte en su andar. Al menos una cosa era segura; Helga parecía más relajada.

Había decidido que no iba a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido antes; ni en lo que Rhonda le contó, ni en la llamada telefónica que ella recibió, ni en su relación con Henry. Ella era su amiga y él iba a estar ahí para ella como le había ofrecido. Punto.

Aun así, no podía dejar de ver que ese romance tenía problemas. Podían ser ricos y podrían parecer perfectos el uno para el otro, pero a pesar de todo, Helga no parecía tan feliz. Ella ya no era tan alegre como el día en que la vio por primera vez. Henry parecía el perfecto caballero, pero estaba seguro de que tenía sus problemas como cualquier otro hombre. Y sabía que Helga no era una perita en dulce, y siendo sincero él debía admitir que a veces se preguntaba si no era ella quien causaba los problemas.

Él gruñó. Allí estaba de nuevo. No quería pensar en ello, pero pensaba en ello de todos modos. ¡Vaya caso perdido!

* * *

. . .

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?" -preguntó ella, tan pronto como la alcanzó.

"Hu ¿eh?" parpadeó, volviéndose a verla y, una vez más, su belleza lo dejó sin habla.

"Estoy hablando del mantecado. ¡Dios! Nunca dejaste de tener la cabeza en las nubes, ¿verdad?"

"Nunca," Arnold resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de pensamientos impuros "Está bueno."

"¿Sólo bueno?" ella levantó una ceja perfectamente delineada e hizo un mohín. _¡No fastidies_! Quiso gritarle a su masculina y sucia mente. No pudo evitar que esas inquietudes de macho se apoderaran de su humor y lo hicieran sentirse un tanto juguetón. Como que quería causar una reacción.

"Sí" fingió no estar nada impresionado "No está nada mal, pero no le llega a Slausens ni a los tobillos."

Él la miró retador, pero ella había bajado la vista. Parecía que el haber traído a Slausens a colación la hizo dudar un poco a pesar de que era evidente que ya se estaba preparando para el próximo asalto.

"Um ... ¿sabes que yo dije exactamente lo mismo mi primera vez?" ella resopló "pero ahora pienso diferente."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó "¿Crees que Jimbo's es mejor?"

"Recuerdo que en Slausens todo era delicioso." ella asintió "Pero éste es definitivamente superior."

"¿De verdad lo crees?" su estado de ánimo beligerante y juguetón también se quedó atrás.

Ella asintió. "¿Y sabes? La última vez que estuve en Slausens me di cuenta que no era tan bueno como lo recordaba." Arnold vaciló antes de contestarle "Creo que es sólo que nos dejamos llevar porque nos sabe a nostalgia, pero eso es todo." se encogió de hombros.

Arnold reflexionó sobre eso.

"Tal vez tengas razón..." dijo finalmente. Tenía que darle crédito sin embargo. Jimbo's era definitivamente superior. Y él sabía muy bien que la nostalgia tenía la peculiaridad de mejorar cualquier cosa con su halo de nostalgia, tristeza y melancolía; con ese insoportable deseo de poseer algo que ya no es tuyo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "O tal vez es sólo que cambiaron la receta ..." se rió.

"O el chef", agregó ella, riendo también. "Pero admítelo, Arnold. Cuando éramos niños fuimos clientes poco exigentes. Todo lo que nos daban nos impresionaba. Comprábamos todo lo que ponían delante de nuestras narices."

Allí estaba ella. No tocada por la nostalgia ni siquiera un poquito. Arnold levantó las cejas. Primero se había metido con su amado pueblo natal y ahora con su heladería favorita. Resopló.

"Tengo que admitir que tienes un don para transformar cálidos recuerdos de la infancia en hechos duros y fríos."

Ella se burló.

"No seas tan romántico, Arnold." se rió burlonamente haciéndole recordar aquella vieja Helga. Hablando de nostalgia. "Se llama 'objetividad'"

"O 'imparcialidad'" corrigió él "'Desapego'... Sé que es la financiera la que está hablando."

Ella se encogió de hombros, caminando adelante con energía renovada.

"No puedo ocultar lo que soy." se rió entre dientes.

"En lo que te has convertido..." murmuró para sí mismo.

"De todos modos," ella dio un giro en su andar para dirigirle un rodar de sus ojos "Todavía puedo volver a mi antigua yo cuando quiero, ¿sabes?" ella movió sus cejas "Sólo mira..." luego se aclaró la garganta y habló con un entono diferente "Viento cálido que derrites mi deleite - ¿Crees que puedes llevarme hasta él? - Elevarmme en tus salvajes ráfagas - y hacerme llegar hasta su… _alféizar_..." ella vaciló ante la última palabra y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro" ¿Esa cosa de la ventana, se llama alféizar o cornisa?" preguntó.

"Cornisa creo..." pronunció él.

"Sí, me lo imaginaba, pero cornisa lo hace perder el... ¿_ritmo_?"

"¿Sabes que le acabas de quitar todo el romanticismo a tu verso con esa pregunta?"

"Lamento que hayas oído eso. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Viento cálido?" se burló con sorna, mirando a su alrededor a la noche fría "Debería dejar de contaminar el aire con mis versos." Sacudió el aire a su alrededor. "Tonto y cursi; me pondrían un 6 si acaso. Creo que me estoy oxidando.".

Exhaló. A él le gustaba un poco de todos modos.

"No hay problema mientras no te oxides con los números..." terminó diciendo. Ella frunció el ceño mirándolo con confusión "Dijiste el otro día que ya sólo hacías poesía con los números." Le recordó.

"Oh eso." Ella asintió. "Estoy muerta si se me oxidan los números." murmuró en voz baja.

Arnold asintió. Eso era algo que había escuchado mucho en la oficina. En lo que concernía a los números Helga tenía un don. Era como una guerrera imparable en el campo de los negocios. Era una go-getter. De acuerdo con Greg, ella era como Midas y su toque de oro; llevando a Mueller a un nuevo nivel.

"¿Dónde estábamos?" -preguntó de repente, mirando hacia adelante.

"Um... Creo que estábamos hablando de helados y nostalgia", dijo.

"Correcto", ella asintió "Y decías que piensas que Jimbo's no es nada comparado con Slausens."

Dejó escapar una risa suave dándose cuenta de que de hecho la había insultado.

"Pensándolo bien creo que tienes razón, ¿sabes? Jimbo's es mucho mejor que Slausens. Esa era realmente la nostalgia hablando." Admitió.

"¡Lo sabía!" ella chasqueó la lengua, y volteó a verlo. Él se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa. Después de una pausa, continuó. "Pero en realidad no debes sentirte mal por eso. No eres el único. Le pasa a todo el mundo. Todo nuestro pasado, desde esos viejos romances fallidos, nuestras viejas casas, la nostalgia por el viejo pueblo, cada recuerdo de la infancia... nuestras mentes son demasiado astutas... alteran nuestra percepción, nuestros recuerdos. Lo cambian todo creando un paisaje de ensueño."

Él hizo una pausa.

"Tal vez tengas razón. Pero mirando el lado bueno, al menos tenemos algo que anhelar, ¿no te parece?"

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero sólo hasta que descubrimos el horrible truco que nuestras mentes nos están jugando."

"Entonces tendremos que disfrutar de las fantasías mientras duren." Él sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Siempre el optimista!" ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza. El viento jugó con un mechón suelto de su cabello. Ella alcanzó su cabeza y se liberó el cabello del improvisado moño. Él sonrió ante la visión de esta sirena nocturna. "Sabes, mis sobrinos..." se burló "su heladería local es un Dairy Queen." dejó escapar una risita "¡Pobres chiquillos! No van a tener nada que anhelar cuando sean mayores."

Arnold arrugó los labios.

"Mmm..." reflexionó "Por lo menos van a tener su postre favorito a donde quiera que vayan alrededor del mundo."

"Como he dicho antes, ¡Siempre el optimista!" ella lo señaló con ambas manos. Él se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que pasara mucho rato él volvió a hablar.

"¿Cómo le va a Olga por cierto? ¿Dices que tiene dos hijos?"

"Ajá," ella asintió "Dos chicos."

"Grandioso... ¿Cuántos años tienen?"

Ella frunció el ceño y se volvió a verlo con ojos divertidos.

"Nueve... y siete, creo."

"Y tu relación con ella..." se mordió el interior del labio sintiéndose repentinamente inapropiado "... Quiero decir, no quiero entrometerme, pero recuerdo que ustedes dos tenían una relación más bien complicada..."

"Está bien Arnold." Ella dijo dejando escapar una amable sonrisa "Sé que no fui particularmente escrupulosa para ocultar que la encontraba desagradable cuando éramos más jóvenes. Debería haber sido más discreta en aras de mantener la armonía familiar, pero supongo..." ella hizo una pausa para poner en orden sus pensamientos "Ahora sé que tenía problemas en aquel entonces, estaba llena de ira. Recuerdo que no podía soportarla en toda su perfección; en la forma en que mis padres la adoraban... en una palabra: odiaba a la chica". Exhaló "Su presencia me hacía ver mi propia imperfección y supongo que todos esos temores sacaron lo peor de mí a la superficie."

"¡Wow Helga!" exclamó "Es una forma muy madura de ver las cosas."

Ella resopló.

"Puedo hablar de eso ahora, pero durante mucho tiempo fue un infierno." Ella se rió en voz baja "Se requirió de una gran cantidad de tiempo y energía para llegar a este entendimiento, ¿sabes? Para hacer que mi mente fuera capaz de ver todo con los frescos ojos del conocimiento interior."

"¿Viste... a un terapeuta?" -preguntó sintiéndose invitado por su apertura.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza "La Dra. Bliss, la pobrecita, trató de hacérmelo entender a todo lo largo de la escuela básica, pero supongo que yo no estaba lista entonces. Aquí en Nueva York encontré a una psiquiatra... una especialista en tanatología quién me ayudó mucho".

"¿Una tanatologista? ¿En serio?" ella asintió un tanto orgullosa

"Es la psiquiatra de Henry también. De hecho, es la que los ayudó a él y a..." hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior. Luego respiró profundamente "De todos modos, ella me enseñó a ver el... digamos... el gran panorama. Me ayudó a conocerme a mí misma. Es un proceso largo y doloroso, y he aprendido que es algo que nunca dejamos de hacer, siendo que la vida nos va cambiando continuamente de situación ". Exhaló "Debo seguir viéndola pero a veces pasa mucho tiempo antes de que acuerde de programar una cita."

Arnold asintió. Escuchó todo lo que dijo acerca de discernimiento; pero también se había dado cuenta de que Helga evadió hablar de la señora Mueller. Era un tema incómodo para él también, así que decidió dejarlo a un lado. Estaba siendo tan abierta, como nunca antes, que él estaba dispuesto a escuchar con toda su atención lo que ella quisiera decir.

"¿Y sabes?" continuó "Le debo mucho a la Dra. Wong pero ha sido trabajo de Olga también. Quiero decir, en su momento me di cuenta de que Olga estaba lejos de ser perfecta, ella tiene sus propios demonios, pero no era como si quisiera ir hasta California para decirle en su cara que nuestros problemas eran también culpa de ella, ¿verdad? por monopolizar la atención de nuestros padres y..." hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente antes de continuar "pero alrededor de esa época ella se dio cuenta, sabes, en la forma más triste y menos esperada que te puedas imaginar..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" -le preguntó, curioso.

"La historia se repitió... en su propia casa"

"¿En serio?" ella asintió "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, te voy a contar la historia de dos tiernos chicos, Arnold. Nathan y Ethan Walsh," ella soltó una sonrisa sesgada y rodó los ojos ante la mención de los nombres "Nathan, el mayor, es la imagen del perfecto caballerito. Es inteligente, amable, educado y obediente. El tipo de chico con el que toda madre sueña". Ella alzó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa "Ethan, por el contrario, sólo puede ser definido como el clásico viejo gruñón en miniatura."

"¿El tipo de niño del que toda madre siempre se está quejando?" ella se encogió de hombros como alguien que sabe que está condenado "Hablando de ironía."

"¡Dímelo a mí!" hizo una mueca. "¡Pobre Olga! Ahora ella está viviendo de primera mano lo que vivimos entonces en casa. Sé que es difícil para ella. Afortunadamente para sus hijos, ella es mejor madre de lo que Miriam alguna vez fue. Está más preparada y está completamente dedicada a su familia."

"Eso es bueno de escuchar", dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza "¿Hablan sobre el pasado? ¿Acerca de cómo la familia parece estar 'predestinada' a vivir la misma situación una y otra vez?"

Ella sonrió. "Bueno, a Ethan le gusta decir que él será el que traiga riqueza a la familia" le guiñó un ojo y chasqueó la lengua "tal como hace tía Helga, pero todos sabemos que la cosa no es tan romántica." Hizo una pausa "Creo que es algo bueno que todos sepamos que no es la misma situación."

"¿Su padre es...?"

"No se parece a Bob... me refiero a que no es impaciente ni fanfarrón." Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente "Pero al igual que Bob, es un adicto al trabajo y un..." se detuvo "Olga no lo tiene tan fácil."

Arnold asintió y decidió cambiar de tema, ya que esas eran aguas privadas.

"¿Tu padre…?" se detuvo de repente sin saber cómo formular la siguiente pregunta. Se volvió para ver que lo miraba con una indescifrable sonrisa tipo Mona Lisa. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

"¿Mi padre…?" no ayudaba que pareciera que ella se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas. Empezó de nuevo.

"Ustedes dos hicieron las paces antes de que..." se detuvo de nuevo. No sabía por qué continuaba metiéndose en aguas pantanosas, pero no podía evitarlo. Por alguna razón sabía que Helga no iba a perder la paciencia, no con él de todos modos, y no esta noche. Era algo furtivo, no más que un sentimiento muy sutil, una sensación vaga; pero él sabía que había un vínculo entre ellos; un vínculo que había sobrevivido incluso después de todos estos años; algo que no se podía eliminar fácilmente.

"¿De que él falleciera?" él asintió con la cabeza y ella exhaló. "Se puede decir que sí." La vio tratando de tragarse un nudo en la garganta.

Él suspiró largamente.

"Está bien si no quieres hablar."

"Lo sé," la oyó decir en voz baja y luego esperó hasta que ella pareciera dispuesta a continuar "Pero... aunque parezca mentira, eres una de las pocas personas que veo en estos días que pueden de hecho entender porque tú lo conociste." Ella sonrió tristemente "Bueno, aparte de Henry, por supuesto, pero el punto de vista de Henry no tiene nada que ver con el tuyo. Él no fue mi 'amiguito'."

Arnold recordó a Henry llamándolo de esa manera antes. Sonrió forzadamente. Aquel día en que los encontró en su oficina, sentados muy juntitos. Sacudió la imagen de su cabeza. Mejor se preguntó qué edad tendría Bob ahora. ¿Era mayor que el Sr. Mueller? No podía serlo. Bob tendría ahora setenta más o menos, si su memoria no le fallaba. Exhaló por la boca al darse cuenta de que Bob era relativamente joven cuando falleció hacía diez años. Llegar a los treinta enseñaba a la gente a ver las cosas en perspectiva.

"De todos modos," la voz de Helga lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. "Tuvimos tiempo para hablar." Ella sonrió suavemente "Fue un poco difícil porque el doctor nos pidió evitar hacer cualquier cosa que lo desgastara, pero tú conociste a Bob, él no era alguien que escuchara a los médicos." Helga se detuvo. Aún seguían caminando en la que probablemente sería la cuarta vuelta alrededor de la cuadra. "Tal vez él ya sabía que cada segundo era precioso..." se detuvo de nuevo.

"Es irónico, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó imitando su voz suave y pausada "La forma en que desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo cada día como si nada, y cuando en verdad cuenta ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para estirarlo más."

"Cuan cierto." Ella asintió, mirando al cielo. Arnold siguió su mirada. Era una noche nublada sin estrellas; aunque no-estrellas eran la norma aquí.

"Supongo que tu padre te pidió que tomaras su lugar."

"Sí, lo hizo." Ella se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero alrededor de su cuerpo. Su voz era débil cuando por fin continuó. "Pero lo que más recuerdo es él diciéndome que me amaba, que estaba orgulloso de mí y que sabía que yo iba a hacerla en grande."

"¿Lo hizo?" Arnold preguntó con un nudo en la garganta también, en respuesta a su emotivo discurso. Una lágrima dejó sus ojos azules y él sintió el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y mantenerla apretada contra él. Pero se contuvo al final porque ella no detuvo su marcha para esperarlo a que se resolviera y la consolara. No es como si ella lo esperara tampoco. Ella siguió su camino con estoicismo.

"También se disculpó... y me confesó que fue difícil para él no poder demostrarme cuanto me quería..."

_'¿Porque eras grosera y malhumorada tal como él era? _Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero por suerte no lo hizo. Hubiera sido muy incómodo.

"...Porque ya no quería causar más daño." Ella le lanzó una mirada cautelosa "Que esperaba que algún día lo entendiera... y lo perdonara."

"¿Y lo hiciste?" -preguntó, mientras ella miraba al suelo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "He trabajado mucho en eso." Se mordió el labio "Pero supongo que por fin llegué a entenderlo."

"¿Lo perdonaste también?"

"Arnold..." ella sonrió con tristeza "¿Crees que hubiera podido hacerme cargo de todo si no lo hubiera hecho ya? Yo lo amaba. Nunca lo hubiera dejado ir sin mi perdón".

Arnold permaneció en silencio mientras ella parecía perderse en sus pensamientos. Después de un minuto o dos, decidió empezar a hablar de la última y lamentable fiesta de Halloween a la que había asistido sólo para aligerar el ambiente. La ciudad estaba decorada en naranja y negro y eso lo hizo recordarla. Ella se disculpó. Festejar Halloween era algo que no hacía últimamente y era de entenderse. Supuso que eso ya no era divertido para un alto ejecutivo de su rango.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de fiestas. Recordaban esos viejos tiempos durante toda la educación básica cuando esperaban con especiales ansias los bailes de Halloween. Luego estaban las temporadas de Acción de Gracias y Navidad que ya se cernían sobre ellos.

"Creo que voy a estar aquí para la fecha, pero todavía no tengo planes para Navidad." Él dijo, respondiendo a su pregunta "Claire y yo no hemos hablado de eso. ¿Y tú?"

Se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que estaban empezando la quinta vuelta. Esta parte de la ciudad todavía estaba activa, pero no tanto ya. Ambos continuaron caminando manteniendo la guardia alta.

"Creo que me voy a quedar en la ciudad para Acción de Gracias pero nos vamos a California para Navidad." ella respondió.

"¿Nos?" -preguntó, esperando no parecer demasiado insistente. A ella no pareció importarle.

"Miriam, Henry y yo. Irónico." respondió casi con indiferencia. "¿Todavía eres dueño de la vieja Casa de Huéspedes?" cambió de tema.

"Sí" Arnold asintió "Siempre," aseguró "El Sr. Huynh -¿lo recuerdas? – está a cargo. Tiene quien le ayude, por supuesto."

"Claro." Ella asintió con la cabeza "¿Te deja eso alguna ganancia?"

Él resopló "No realmente... Creo que veo a esa pandilla como mi familia."

"Lo sé," ella le lanzó una mirada cálida y le acarició suavemente el hombro. Él sonrió. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Era agradable no recibir una mirada llena de lastima por una vez. Con Helga sabía que no tenía que explicar por qué no tenía padres, ni por qué estaba solo en el mundo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero a Arnold no les molestaba. Era un silencio cómodo y lo agradecía. Ella se veía cómoda también, a gusto. Continuaron uno al lado del otro. Arnold miró hacia adelante y exhaló. Sabía que una vez que alcanzaran la esquina había una especie de terreno baldío que se extendía de una calle hasta la otra. Estaba rodeado por una malla ciclónica cuyas puertas no tenían candado. Cada vez que pasaban por allí Arnold se ponía ansioso y miraba con atención alrededor del lugar, en busca de cualquier peligro en forma de pandilleros o carteristas, aunque a decir verdad el lugar estaba muy bien cuidado, era como un pequeño parque y no parecía peligroso en lo absoluto, al igual que el resto de la zona.

Sin embargo, él temía llegar a ese lugar.

"Creo que es hora de irnos." Él estaba revisando la zona cuando ella habló.

"Sí." Él estuvo de acuerdo. Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de la compañía ya era muy tarde.

"Oh-oh,"

Al sonido de la voz de Helga un escalofrío le recorrió por todo lo largo de su columna vertebral. ¡Lo sabía! La suerte se les había terminado. Miró hacia adelante y vio a un grupo de ruidosos tipos que venían hacia ellos; eran alrededor de cinco; ellos no los habían visto todavía. Se volvió hacia el suelo buscando con fervor algo que les ayudara cuando Helga lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujó contra una puerta, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

"¿Helga..?"

"¿Arma? ¡Dime que traes algún tipo de arma!" murmuró contra el hueco de su cuello. Él sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba poniendo frenético. ¿Quién creía que él era? "¿Llaves?" -le preguntó de nuevo. Él abrió los ojos y hundió la mano en el bolsillo. "Muy bien, sígueme la corriente y ponte listo." Helga le echó los brazos al cuello y se acercó, como haciéndose pasar por una pareja que se besaba, pero su mirada estaba fija en la calle. Arnold se sintió ridículo. Debía ser él quien vigilara, no ella. Por lo que parecieron interminables segundos fue capaz de ver sólo la parte de su cara que estaba iluminada por la luz del poste mientras el grupo estaba más cerca a cada segundo. Sintió cuando sus manos se convirtieron en puños detrás de su cuello y Arnold se preparó también, cerrando sus puños, tratando de controlar su respiración...

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el grupo los pasaba de largo mientras continuaban hablando y riendo sin dirigirles una segunda mirada. No parecían delincuentes en lo absoluto, sino que más bien lucían como jugadores hardcore de videojuegos. Los ojos de Helga se mantuvieron pegados a ellos de todos modos; y no fue hasta que se fueron al otro lado de la calle que lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

"¡Ni lo pienses!"

"¡Qué diablos...!"

Todo sucedió en un segundo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él había cambiado posiciones y era ella quien estaba ahora contra la pared. Se sentía aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba furioso porque debería ser él quien cuidara de ella; no al revés. Humillado, enojado, con frío... La ausencia de calor fue sin duda un factor importante.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿escuchaste?" Helga pareció sorprendida por su repentina acción pero no le importó "¿Me escuchaste?" insistió, empujando con más fuerza.

"¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!" dijo con dificultad y siguió empujándolo tratando de liberarse, pero él no cedió.

"Eso – ¡eso que hiciste!" casi gritó "¡Nunca más!, ¿de acuerdo?"

Helga abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y luego sin dejar de forcejear dijo.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" exhaló furiosa "¡Había que actuar! No había tiempo para planes ni debates. ¡Ahora déjame ir, Sr. Macho!"

Él apoyó la frente contra la de ella y exhaló, permitiéndose sentirse aliviado.

"Estaba muerto de miedo," dijo sin pensar "Tuve miedo de perderte... otra vez."

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Él abrió los ojos y la miró. A sus ojos -_ ¡tan cerca!_

Sabía que esto tenía que suceder; algo dentro de él se lo decía. Su corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. ¡Y ella también lo sabía! Podía asegurarlo por la forma en que se agitaba nerviosamente y se mordía el labio; por la forma en que sus pestañas revoloteaban. ¿Cuál era el punto de negarlo? ¿De pensar en todo esto con calma? Se había estado muriendo por tenerla entre sus brazos desde aquel hermoso Baile al inicio de la primavera ya tantos meses antes.

Había dejado de respirar, no sabía cuándo ni por qué, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo su mundo se detuvo. Perdido en ese azul infinito nada le parecía suficiente.

Era tan hermosa. Imágenes del Baile, de la chica de rosa bailaron en su mente; de aquel espectacular vestido blanco que llamaba la atención de todos mientras caminaba por la oficina; o aquel todo menos aburrido vestido gris Oxford que ceñía sus caderas cuando estuvieron en la India... Sus ojos. Parecían estar buscando algo, en algún lugar más allá que él.

Su labio superior se acomodó entre los suyos... en un suave aleteo... No podía soportarlo más; las ansias lo estaban matando. La atrajo hacia él. Le acarició el labio con la lengua. Y sonrió. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el aliento en su rostro, en su silencio; en su cálido cuerpo apretado contra el de él. La sintió sonreír también. Gimiendo, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él se inclinó y se dejó ir...

"¡Mierda!"

Ella maldijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella se alejaba, pero sus labios permanecieron juntos un segundo más. Gruñó antes de abrir sus ojos. Lo miró con una mezcla de disculpa y decepción.

"Esto no está bien", murmuró, bajando la cabeza "No es correcto. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Los dos tenemos... gente que nos importa..."

Arnold exhaló con fuerza. Sintiendo pena por sí mismo. Asintió con la cabeza y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Su olor hizo que sus rodillas se le doblaran. Ella tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de sentir como si quisiera golpear algo, o alguien. Preferiblemente a ella, con todo su ímpetu, contra la pared... gruñó de nuevo, frustrado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, levantó la mirada buscando sus ojos.

"¿Él te hace feliz?" su repentina pregunta la sobresaltó; no a él. Había aprendido a amar a su recién descubierta impulsividad.

"Arnold..."

"¿Te hace feliz?" -preguntó de nuevo; justo sobre sus labios. "Por favor, Helga, sólo dime..."

"Sí, me hace feliz." Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos "En este momento de mi vida él es todo lo que quiero."

Algo dentro de su mente dejó de funcionar. Él también se alejó. Todo se sentía mal, incongruente, ridículo. No tenía derecho a preguntarle nada. Como ella había dicho ya, ambos tenían otras personas que les importaban. Ella tenía un hombre a su lado. Un hombre que estaba esperándola, probablemente, de la misma manera Claire lo esperaba a él.

"Lo siento." Finalmente dijo. "No sé lo que me pasó. Lo siento de verdad, Helga. No quiero que pienses..."

"Shhh", Helga le palmeó el hombro y se echó a andar "Está bien. Fue sólo un resbalón. El calor del momento. No volverá a suceder. Lo sé..."

"No, Helga, mira, eso no es lo que quise decir..."

"Lo sé, Arnold." Había advertencia en su voz.

"Pero..."

Ella le puso una mano en el pecho con autoridad.

"Pero nada." ordenó "Me la pasé muy bien hoy. Amé cada segundo de esta velada... Y este último… improvisado paseo fue genial; la cereza del pastel. Un impulso no va a echar a perder todo."

Arnold asintió. Vaya que sabía cómo imponerse. Él debería haber permanecido callado, pero era terco como una mula.

"Yo solo…"

"Si vas a disculparte de nuevo me voy a dar la vuelta y te dejaré aquí, ¿entiendes? No tiene sentido desgastarnos tanto por un no-beso."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Como de costumbre." Ella dijo con parquedad. "Creo que es hora de irnos," estaban llegando al terreno baldío "Vamos a tomar el atajo."

Al abrir la puerta él miró en los lugares más oscuros en busca de peligro. Todo lucía tan tranquilo y silencioso. La siguió adentro y luego por el camino asfaltado, cuando estaban a punto de rodear un gran árbol Helga se inclinó y recogió algo.

"Mira," dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrándole un bate de béisbol. "¿Es mi día de suerte o qué?" abanicó el bate en el aire.

"Helga, ponlo en su lugar. No es tuyo. Su dueño lo va a extrañar."

Ella resopló, mirándolo con incredulidad.

"¿Sabes? La gente con la que me junto últimamente diría 'El que lo Encuentra se lo Queda'." Abanicó el aire de nuevo "Que se lo tienen merecido por ser tan estúpidos."

"Tal vez ellos lo escondieron en aquí a propósito, pensando que era seguro."

Ella se encogió de hombros como en corroboración a sus palabras. "Estúuuu-pidoos..."

Trató de tomar el bate de sus manos. "Vamos, Helga."

"¡De ninguna manera!" resopló y rodó los ojos "¿En serio, Arnold! ¡Eres demasiado!" Ella se quejó y se inclinó de nuevo "¡Ten!" le lanzó una bola "Tú serás el lanzador."

No pudo evitarlo. Sonrió al mero contacto con la pelota. Habían pasado años desde la última vez jugó a la pelota.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el pitcher?"

"Porque todo el mundo sabe que no sabes batear, ¿qué hay de nuevo con eso?!" ella se rió y se alejó. Cuando estaba a buena distancia se dio la vuelta y tomó la postura de bateo; con sus piernas más separadas que los hombros y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Él sonrió ante la vista. Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida.

"¡Esto es tan estúpido!" ella rió.

"¿Lista?"

"Sólo lanza la maldita bola," exclamó. Él la miró mientras imitaba estúpidas posiciones de pitcheo, lo que la hizo doblarse de risa, hasta que finalmente se decidió a lanzar la pelota. Aunque pareciera increíble, y teniendo en cuenta lo oxidado que estaban, Helga golpeó la bola. No podían creerlo. Helga bailó en su lugar mientras él iba a recuperar la pelota. Siguieron haciéndolo un buen rato; él lanzaba la pelota y ella bateaba. Se sorprendió al ver que se estaba divirtiendo de una manera que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sólo por jugar a la pelota en un terreno baldío. Helga estaba divirtiéndose también. Presumía ruidosamente cuando golpeaba la bola, y maldecía cuando le tocaba un strike. Después de tres strikes él la abucheó y se acercó a ella.

"Mi turno." Él le sacó la lengua. Ella fingía sus antiguos gestos amenazantes y él se escabulló riendo como un niño.

Después de unos cuantos tiros Helga hizo una pausa y apoyó su peso en una pierna.

"¡Apestas Cabeza de Balón! ¡En serio!"

"¡Hey! Estoy un poco oxidado. ¡No he jugado en años!"

"Yo tampoco, y sin embargo..." hizo una mueca cuando un vecino del edificio de enfrente amenazó con llamar a la policía. "Creo que esa es nuestra indicación de que ya es hora. Tu última bola, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien," asintió "Lanza tu mejor bola rápida, Heeel-gaaa!" dijo imitando vieja manera de llamarla de Harold.

"¡Prepárate!" rió observando mientras ella se concentraba. Ella lanzó la pelota y él la bateó, golpeando la bola en un lado. Esta salió rodando en una trayectoria errática y ellos se quedaron inmóviles; temiendo que golpeara una ventana ... o algo peor.

_"¡Pequeños demonios insolentes!"_ un ruido repentino allá por las puertas los sobresaltó. Helga se quejó cuando el balón la golpeó en el brazo al caer. _"¡Mequetrefes!_ _¡HOOLIGANS_!" Arnold se enderezó para ver. Un anciano venía hacia ellos blandiendo su bastón en el aire.

"¡Larguémonos de aquí!" Helga lanzó la pelota al árbol y salió corriendo a la puerta de la calle opuesta.

"Pero Helga, lo despertamos. Lo menos que podemos hacer es disculparnos."

_"¿Creen que pueden venir aquí ... ... y destruir ... nuestro precioso parque..?. ¡Van a pagar por esto!"_

"Como desees, Señor Correcto." ella jadeó mientras luchaba con la puerta "Nos vemos el lunes entonces. ¡Buena suerte!" la abrió y se escabulló tan rápido como pudo.

Él también lanzó el bate al árbol, pero se quedó quieto esperando a que el viejo llegara. Podía ver ahora al calvo anciano vestido con sus pantalones de pijamas y una gran chaqueta. Estaba furioso. Ahora los maldecía y les lanzaba piedras.

Tal vez Helga tenía razón. Él fue detrás de ella, pero se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia atrás de nuevo.

"¿Qué demonios estás esperando?!" ella le gritó cuando llegó al coche "¿Quieres morir?"

Arnold no supo cómo lo hizo, pero en cuestión de segundos saltó al coche y Helga lo sacó de la acera y arrancó volando. Cuando pasaron por las puertas, el furibundo anciano lanzó su bastón hacia el coche en movimiento, golpeando el parabrisas. Arnold se encogió, volviéndose a ver Helga quien se concentraba llegar a la esquina en menos de un segundo.

Una vez doblando la calle se miraron el uno al otro en shock; y luego al unísono, soltaron la carcajada.

* * *

. . .

"Este es el día más extraño que he tenido en mucho tiempo." Dijo que cuando por fin pudo hablar. Se habían carcajeado con ganas durante varios minutos.

"Lo sé." ella exhaló "¡Pobre viejo! Espero que no le dé un ataque cardiaco."

"No lo creo." Suspiró "Pero me siento un poco mal, ¿sabes? Lo despertamos."

"Bueno, sí, supongo. Pero, ¿quién deja su cómoda cama en medio de la noche para ir a enfrentar unos 'hooligans', eh?" se burló "Creo que no es más que un hombre solitario que acaba de conseguirse una historia de pelos para contar en la mañana."

Arnold apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás en el confortable asiento. "Sí, probablemente tengas razón."

"Uh huh." Ella permaneció en silencio durante un rato "Espero que no tomara las placas. Quiero decir, no me gustaría tener que lidiar con policía de Nueva York." gruñó.

Arnold frunció el ceño por un momento sintiéndose preocupado, pero luego lo pensó bien "No lo creo", dijo calmadamente "No cometimos actos de vandalismo".

"Pero cometimos un delito contra el orden público... ¡Dios! ¿Qué estábamos pensando?!"

"Ya sé." Exhaló "La estaba pasando tan bien que ni siquiera lo consideré."

Helga volvió a verlo y sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"Sí, yo también."

Sus ojos seguían fijos el uno en el otro hasta que ella se volvió para ver el camino. Él canturreó ligeramente. Ella se volvió de nuevo y su sonrisa todavía adornaba su rostro.

"¿Sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" -le preguntó después de que ella no continuara.

"Esta noche fue genial," dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

Ella asintió

"Sí... Y... Y creo que necesito agradecértelo ahora, sabes, ya que no será posible hacerlo una vez que lleguemos a tu casa", ella siguió, en lo que pasaba luces verdes con rapidez "No sé cómo describirlo. Pero fue muy agradable, en un sentido muy simple. Como si hubiera estado siempre ahí, dentro de nosotros, pero estaba un poco olvidado. Como el volver a ser niños despreocupados de nuevo." Su voz fue lenta pero profunda a la vez.

No podía dejar de mirarla con asombro; no lo podía creer.

"¿Sabes que yo siento igual?" él resopló suavemente. "Sólo que no sabía cómo describirlo. No soy ningún poeta." Ella rodó los ojos modestamente y juraría que había rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. "Pero imágenes de mi infancia han estado apareciendo en mi mente durante toda la noche."

"¡Y mira que ha sido una larga noche!" ella silbó.

_~ 'Yo no quiero que termine "._ ~

"Sí, lo fue." Él sonrió. Sintió el repentino deseo de estiarse para alcanzar la mano que descansaba en su muslo. "También la pasé genial." suspiró. Se sentía triste porque las palabras sonaron como un cliché y no llegaban para nada cerca de describir sus sentimientos reales.

"Sé lo que quieres decir." Su sonrisa le dijo que lo entendía "Para mí fue como... como si fuera capaz de ser Helga de nuevo. Sólo Helga... sin títulos ni apellidos por los qué preocuparse." Ella se volvió hacia él y le dirigió la sonrisa más encantadora que él había visto en mucho tiempo. "Sólo Helga."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Fue todo un placer volver a encontrarte, Helga."

.

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**El siguiente capítulo es de algún modo un capítulo imprevisto. Se alterará el orden que había puesto al final del capítulo diecinueve. Es muy corto y estará aquí en dos días.**

**También quería pedir disculpas porque no me es posible que actualizar con más frecuencia, lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Tengo la esperanza de mantener su interés lo suficiente como para que vuelvan cada vez que tenga algo nuevo. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no venga inesperadamente pronto de vez en vez. Tengo ya el bosquejo de los tres capítulos siguientes, pero va a tomarse su tiempo el desarrollarlos. Habrá algunas sorpresas para ustedes allí.**

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de esto. Nos vemos en un par de días con un capítulo corto que de hecho habla de lo sucedido al principio de éste, sólo que contado por otro punto de vista.**

**R &amp; R. Gracias a MarHelga, GRIMMM, LizDe-Chan, Lizzy, Sweet Sol y Turquoise Girl por sus comentarios. Gracias a todos por leer.**

**07 de agosto 2015.**


	22. Beso Frustrado

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Veintidós**

**Beso Frustrado**

* * *

. . .

Helga entró en su apartamento y lanzó las llaves al tazón. ¡Dios, sus pies le dolían! Cuando pasó por la cocina se dejó escapar un largo gruñido. Incluso cuando los chicos le habían ayudado a poner un poco de orden, sabía que aún había un par de cosas más por hacer; sacar la basura era una de ellas. Exhalando ruidosamente, entró en la habitación para tomar las dos bolsas de basura y sacarlas por la puerta de servicio, y luego volvió para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. No había ya más botellas vacías ni basura por aquí. ¡Bien! Vaya que odiaba el olor de la basura en las mañanas.

Se dio la vuelta cuando una ráfaga de aire frío entró por la ventana abierta.

"¿Estás aquí, cariño?"

Un maullido le respondió.

"Así que estás pensando en pasar la noche ahí afuera, ¿eh?" hubo un segundo maullido; más largo esta vez. "Bien entonces, te voy a dejar la ventana abierta." Antes de que se diera la vuelta El Fumador apareció en el alféizar y maulló de nuevo. "¿Beso-beso?" ella se inclinó para que el gato se acercara; su nariz estaba húmeda y fría; su pelaje estaba frío también. Helga lo apretó con fuerza, pero luego lo soltó y exhaló. ¿Cuál era el punto de regañarlo si él amaba estar ahí, con la ciudad bajo sus patas. Le rascó detrás de las orejas antes de darle un último beso. "Nos vemos mañana, amor." Le dijo. Su respuesta fue un suave ronroneo. El gato esperó hasta que ella saliera de la habitación antes de volver a su vigilancia nocturna.

* * *

. . .

La rubia dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se dirigió a su armario. Allí, se quitó la ropa y se puso unos pantalones lounge y una blusa de algodón, luego caminó hacia el lavabo para lavarse la cara y cepillar sus dientes. Observó su rostro en el espejo mientras se quitaba el rímel de las pestañas y se ponía su crema de noche.

"¿Sabes?" dijo cuando finalmente entró en su habitación. Se acercó a la cama y apagó la lámpara de la mesita. "Creo que fue una gran noche. Fue agradable ver a los chicos juntos. Realmente la pasé bien. Estoy segura de que Rhonda y Arnold también disfrutaron el ponerse al día con los chismes y recordar el viejo..." hizo una pausa mientras pulsaba el botón home de su teléfono y veía la larga lista de mensajes no leídos. Cierto resquemor subió desde su pecho hasta su garganta. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa sin tocar. Entonces exhaló largo y se metió en la cama. "Pero cuál es el punto en contártelo si no lo entenderías." prosiguió con tristeza "¡Es una pena!" estaba demasiado cansada como para enojarse. Se cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla y miró al techo. "¡Dios, esto es el cielo!" gimió para sí misma. Permaneció mirando al techo en lo que tomaba aire y exhalaba varias veces hasta que se le aclaraba su mente y se sentía más en paz. Luego se volvió hacia el lado, y observó como la luz de su teléfono comenzaba a menguar. Suspiró largamente otra vez.

"¿Sabes, mi dulce niño, que eres todo un aguafiestas?" resopló suavemente mientras la luz finalmente se apagaba "¿Qué dirías si te dijera que arruinaste mi beso?" sonrió "Sí, escuchaste bien. Arruinaste mi beso. Pasé toda mi infancia y la mitad de mi adolescencia anhelando ese beso. Ese beso que ya me merecía porque ¡_vaya que venía con retraso!_ \- _¡Por el amor de Dios, la vida me lo debía!"_ casi gritó "Incluso estaba lista para besarlo también, pero entonces... - ¿Sabes qué?!... ¡Exacto! ¡Tenías que ser tú! Entraste a mi cabeza para estropearlo todo ¡Demonios!"

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, levantó la vista al techo una vez más y recuerdos de Arnold Shortman llenaron su mente. Era guapo a su manera; y sus brazos se sentían muy bien alrededor de ella. Sonrió. La vieja Helga estaría bailando por todo el lugar... pero eso no era más que viejos deseos de sentimientos muertos... suspiró. No pudo evitar recordar que justo en ese momento se sintió extrañamente molesta a causa de sus ojos; eran verdes, no azules. Él no era aquél; su amante secreto. Suspiró profundamente de nuevo. Luego se preguntó por un momento qué pasaría si en realidad se hubieran besado. ¿Qué haría Arnold a continuación? ¿Qué significaría para él? ¿Estaba buscando algo más? ¿Era su única intención? Ella en realidad pensaba que así era; que al igual que para ella, eso sería sólo un gusto; la satisfacción de un viejo deseo cumplido. ¿La intención? Disfrutar del momento; algo que tal vez estuvo destinado a ser en algún momento de sus vidas. Un beso era sólo un beso. Ella no era el tipo de persona que se aferraba a las cosas; vivía intensamente el presente.

Su presente...

Se estiró para alcanzar su mesita de noche y tomó la fotografía que estaba escondida en el cajón superior.

"Idiota", dijo a la imagen que la miraba con aspereza. "¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Crees que soy tan tonta que no me di cuenta que Arnold lo forzó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo? ¿Que yo no sospeché desde el principio que iba a buscar una oportunidad… Ajá... pero ¿Se te ocurrió por casualidad pensar que tal vez yo también lo buscaba? Quiero decir, era sólo un beso... no tenía nada que ver contigo. No era como si fuéramos a tener sexo…" gruñó "y hablando de tener sexo - ¡En serio! – Parece que no me conoces en lo absoluto, ¿verdad? - ¿De verdad crees que tengo a alguien más? Debes ser más idiota de lo que pensaba si eres incapaz de ver que te soy fiel desde el día en que comenzamos a vernos con más... ¡Hijo de tu madre! Sólo espero que estés consciente de que cuando pides algo es porque tienes la intención de darlo a cambio también. Sé lo que dijiste. Sólo espero que estuvieras siendo sincero...

"Porque si no era así, te juro por Dios..."

Inhaló profundamente de nuevo, y lo miró a los ojos, y así, sin más, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa chueca. No era cualquier sonrisa, sino _su_ sonrisa chueca.

* * *

. . .

Ella se despertó para encontrarse con sus ojos fijos en ella.

"Buenos días...", le había dicho con una entonación burlona.

_"¿Días?!"_ Su mente gritó. Se volvió hacia la ventana y vio que ya era de día. "¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?!" le gritó. Escuchó su risa mientras saltaba de la cama y recogía su ropa interior en su camino al baño.

_¡Esto no está sucediendo! ¡Esto no está sucediendo!_ ¡Esto no debe suceder! Ella no debía dormir aquí. Cosas feas sucedían cuando dormía a su lado. Okay, puede que haya sido sólo una vez, pero la experiencia había sido lo bastante mala como para jurar ante Dios que nunca más.

Se limpió y se puso la ropa; luego se lavó la cara y se peinó el cabello con los dedos. Por un segundo se sintió tentada a usar su ducha, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sería inadecuado y sería arriesgado. No debía permanecer aquí por más tiempo; el riesgo crecía a cada minuto. El sólo pensar que tendría que salir a hurtadillas del edificio a la luz del día le daba dolor de cabeza.

Regresó a la habitación y cogió su vestido. Se lo puso sabiendo que estaba siendo observada con interés. Levantó la vista para verlo echado en la cama todavía.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué estás esperando?" preguntó mientras se subía la cremallera. "No me creo ni por un segundo que no estés ni siquiera un poco molesto por esto."

"Bueno," dijo él tranquilamente "Esta es mi casa... y me acabo de dar cuenta te ves deliciosa por las mañanas."

"¡Idiota!" ella gruñó. Así que estaba enteramente en ella. "Está bien..." se enderezó después de desarrugarse la ropa con las manos. "Es mejor que me vaya."

"No te estoy diciendo nada." Había impaciencia en su voz y ella sacudió la cabeza "Vamos Helga, no seas así."

El sutil cambio en su voz la hizo enojar.

"¡¿No seas así?!" se dio la vuelta para verlo tumbado en la cama como si nada "¿Cómo exactamente?! Perdona, pero por lo que recuerdo eres tú quien suele comportarse _'así_'. Tenemos nuestro tácito acuerdo. Coger y correr. Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo." Se acercó a su lado de la cama para tomar sus zapatos.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó él, tirando de su mano en un movimiento rápido con el que consiguió sentarla a su lado. Ella gimió. El dejó escapar una sonrisa que hizo visibles las líneas alrededor de su boca, luego bajó la vista hasta sus labios y exhaló. "Ya me conoces. No puedo evitarlo." Extendió la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ella exhaló por la boca; y luego extendió la mano para acariciar su barbilla. "No hagas eso." Una advertencia. Él apartó su cabeza. Su gesto hizo que se molestara otra vez.

"¿En serio? ¿No puedes evitarlo? ¿Estás seguro de que es sólo que _'no puedes evitarlo'_?!" ella se levantó "Estoy harta."

"¡Espera!" le tomó la mano de nuevo, impidiendo que se fuera.

"¿Y ahora qué?" se quejó "No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo."

"Necesito decirte algo," él sonrió incómodo "pero... no sé por donde empezar..."

"¿Por qué no simplemente intentas hablar?" ella se obligó a controlar su creciente irritación. Él ya sabía de su debilidad por esas sonrisas, por lo que significaban, y las utilizaba en su favor.

"Es sólo que... ¿sabes? ... He estado pensando..." tomó aire profundamente "Deberíamos dejar de ver a otras personas."

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que pudo articular. Ella lo miró con asombro; pero luego, luchando por ocultar su shock siendo que tenía que fingir que sus palabras no significan todo para ella, sólo resopló y dijo burlonamente en su lugar "¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a 'hacerlo público'?"

Él se encogió de hombros y su vacilante sonrisa cambió un poco.

"Tal vez..." sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de ella "¿Lo quieres tú?"

Una cara de póquer era la única respuesta. Él estaba en lo cierto; no era fácil hablar de ello. Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en la del otro. Helga no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así; sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Ambos estaban entrenados para no dejar salir nada; para no demostrar nada; para no sentir nada. ¡Caramba! Estaba segura de que incluso sus corazones y pulmones restringirían sus latidos y sus respiraciones si lo necesitaran.

No tenía sentido para ellos comunicarse de otra manera porque una vez que llegaban a este punto y lo miraba a los ojos como justo ahora podría jurar que sabía todo sobre él. No había nada que permaneciera oculto. En momentos como éste él de hecho exponía todo, su vulnerabilidad incluida, y ese era un regalo tan precioso ya que sabía que él no lo compartía con nadie más. Era sólo privilegio de ella.

Finalmente soltó el aire de sus pulmones y sus ojos descendieron a la punta de su nariz, a sus labios. Ella se inclinó para darle un beso.

"Me tengo que ir."

"Helga..." él le impidió levantarse de nuevo "Está bien si no estás lista. Yo tampoco estoy listo... pero estamos juntos." Ella tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que eso era dicho en voz alta. "Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé... y el mundo lo va a saber..."

"... En su momento..." dijo sin pensar; terminando por él.

"Pronto." Él asintió con la cabeza "Pero por ahora este es un comienzo, ¿no lo crees?" ella dejó escapar un tímido asentimiento "¿Estás de acuerdo?" De pronto se sintió aturdida. Asintió de nuevo y se volvió para irse. "Hey," la jaló de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar yacía en las sabanas y él estaba inclinado por encima de ella "¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Por qué demonios no entiendes...?" ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No tenía sentido protestar. Parecía que él no estaba consciente de su fuerza y ella no quería reconocer que la encontraba excesiva. Ella no era ninguna flor debilucha que se quejara por todo. Y él nunca escuchaba de todos modos. Había empezado a besarla sin prisa, con una lentitud que terminó rompiendo la tensión que se había estado acumulando en su interior, y que desvaneció todos sus temores y vacilaciones.

"¿Mejor ahora?" ella no respondió. Sus suaves, plácidos besos serían su ruina. No tenía ninguna voluntad; se incendiaba; su cuerpo reaccionaba por su propia cuenta "¿Nada aún?" su grave y sexy risa revoloteó sobre su oreja. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Él sonreía y su sonrisa era contagiosa. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

. . .

¡Por Dios! Rhonda estaba en lo cierto. Estaba loca por él; no había otra explicación.

* * *

. . .

**¡Aquí lo tienen! El capítulo que estaba destinado a no existir. Veintiuno bis ahora mejor conocido como Veintidós.**

**Hasta pronto. Gracias a todos por leer. Dobles Gracias a los que revisan: José Ramiro, Nep2uune, Carlin, PresleyRox, GRIMMM y MarHelga. Sus palabras significan el mundo para mí. :)**

**A medio camino del próximo capítulo. Espero no mantenerlos esperando por un largo tiempo, amigos.**

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**17 de agosto 2015.**


	23. Caminata Nocturna

**Cohete a la Luna  
Capítulo Veintitrés  
Caminata Nocturna**

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .  
**

Arnold azotó la puerta. Inmediatamente después de hacerlo se detuvo a media escalera lamentándolo ya. Gruñó ruidosamente, aprovechando para soltar un poco de rabia. Él no era así; no deseaba ninguna otra cosa que estar tumbado en el sofá mientras veía la TV y bebía una cerveza fría, pero no era posible. Ella lo hacía imposible. Estaba actuando casi como un Grinch; yendo de un lado a otro, quejándose por todo y intentando picar pleito sin tregua hasta que conseguía que ya no hubiera paz en la casa. Él no podía vivir así. Odiaba esto.

Descendió el resto de las escaleras y luego caminó por la calle, tomando la decisión de irse a dar un paseo. Ciertamente, este tenía que ser el enfurruñamiento más largo que Claire jamás había tenido, pensó. Al principio creyó que no sería nada más que una rabieta, pero ya casi habían pasado dos semanas. No le gustó que se guardara para él la mayor parte de lo que había oído en casa de Helga. No podía creer que hubieran pasado tantas horas hablando solamente del viejo barrio y de las pocas cosas triviales que ya le había contado. ¡Arnold no podía creer que le importaran tanto los asuntos de los demás!

.

* * *

.

Mientras cruzaba la calle trató de olvidarse de Claire y de todo su sinsentido. Miró hacia adelante. Estaba oscuro y frío, pero la noche aún era joven; su reloj marcaba las siete y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Respiró hondo varias veces esperando que el aire frío le ayudara a aclarar su mente.

Bueno, si era cierto que no la estaba pasando tan bien en casa, al menos en su trabajo la historia era muy diferente. Estaba disfrutando de una de las mejores temporadas de su vida. En primer lugar, porque su relación con Helga era perfecta; no se había visto afectada en lo más mínimo a causa de los momentos y los recuerdos compartidos; ni por la experiencia de haber llegado a conocerse más profundamente ni, sobre todo, después de ese casi beso. Ella seguía saludándolo siempre que se encontraban y continuaba siendo agradable y amable igual que lo hacía antes. Suspiró, absolutamente inconsciente de la sonrisa boba que se dibujó en su rostro.

En segundo lugar, e incluso cuando todavía hacía - vamos a decir- 'trabajos generales', ahora se había convertido en el asesor principal de Dick. Cada documento legal que iba a Operaciones pasaba por las manos de Arnold. Trabajar de cerca con él y su equipo no era el punto más culminante de sus días, por supuesto, pero el hecho de que se había convertido en uno de los jefes del Departamento Jurídico y de que ahora tuviera un par de personas que trabajan bajo sus órdenes sin duda lo era.

Desafortunadamente, con eso no quería decir que ya tuviera su propia oficina privada.

¡Pobre Grace! Ahora tenía que ocultar su rostro cada vez que se tropezaba con él y se veía obligada a explicarle que no había encontrado un adecuado espacio vacío todavía. Arnold comprendía la situación y no se quejaba, a diferencia de Dick. A su jefe no lo ponía nada feliz el hecho de que el hombre a cargo de sus documentos legales trabajara en un espacio abierto en medio del pasillo; y no era discreto para quejarse en voz alta al respecto.

Afortunadamente, aparte de lidiar con el equipo de Operaciones y las incómodas visitas de Dick a su lugar de trabajo no había otros puntos indeseabels en su nuevo puesto. Estar en la sala abierta tenía su lado bueno. No estaba aislado al menos. Podía mantenerse actualizado en tiempo real acerca del diario ir y venir de la oficina; desde saludar a gente de todos los departamentos hasta enterarse del rompimiento amoroso de la semana.

No era como si se hubiera vuelto afecto a los chismes de la noche a la mañana, pero era un poco difícil mantenerse fuera de la charla ociosa que llenaba el tiempo y la vida de sus compañeros de trabajo y de la mayoría de los transeúntes. En palabras de Daphne: "_Se llama 'Compartir Información' ahora, Arnold, no chismerío, y no es ocioso. De hecho, tiene la intención de crear ambientes de trabajo saludables. Toda empresa que se precie debe estar integrándolo ya a sus sistemas de trabajo; del mismo modo que hacen con la mentada Manufactura Esbelta, Cero Defectos y toda esa mierda...'.  
_  
Como Arnold había dicho antes, no era fácil mantenerse alejado de los nuevos 'know-hows', ¿verdad?

En realidad, lo único que podía decir era que todo lo que pasaba en la oficina seguía su curso habitual. Henry seguía yendo y viniendo arriba y debajo por todo el lugar, por poner un ejemplo. Alrededor de dos veces por día llegaba en su piso -ya sea por trabajo o sólo para perder el tiempo - y nunca dejaba de saludar a la gente en su camino por el lugar. Arnold lo observaba con atención; casi deseando que mezclara nombres o dijera algo inapropiado, como confundir los antecedentes de las personas o algo por el estilo, pero eso nunca sucedía. Parecía como si realmente conociera de cerca a cada uno de sus empleados, ya que no sólo era la cosa con los nombres. En no pocas ocasiones Arnold lo vio preguntar acerca de hijos, hijas, padres, mascotas ¡e incluso enfermedades, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía? Arnold se preguntaba. Y por todos los cielos, ¡¿Por qué le importaba a él?! ¿En qué sentido algo de esto tenía que ver con él? Se reprendía a sí mismo. O sea, el que Henry conociera los nombres de todo mundo... ¿Cómo le afectaba? ... ¿Por qué, a propósito? Pero la verdad era que le afectaba. Casi odiaba que la gente pareciera tenerlo en gran estima. ¡Era el jefe, por el amor de Dios! La gente odiaba a los jefes. ¡Debería ser tan bienamado como Montgomery Burns lo era!

. . .

* * *

. . .

Arnold levantó los ojos al cielo oscurecido y exhaló. Debía dejar de actuar como adolescente celoso... pero la verdad era que en realidad se sentía así. Desde aquel día que pasó con Helga se sentía como un adolescente otra vez. Se sentía poderoso, lleno de energía, optimista, soñador... pero también se sentía inseguro, indeciso y desesperanzado. Tenía miedo de admitir que estaba enamorado. Tenía miedo de que estar enamorado significara que tenía que sufrir por amor no correspondido; que tenía que ver a su corazón pasar por la agonía de saber que nunca sabría lo que se siente tenerla entre sus brazos, o tocar su cara, o besar sus labios. Nunca sabría lo que era despertar a su lado en la cama por la mañana, con sus cuerpos entrelazados...

Gimió ... No debería pensar más en eso, se regañó a sí mismo. No debería empezar a sentirse culpable tampoco. Culpable debido a que aún volvía hacia Claire cada noche en busca de su calidez, y del bálsamo que ella daba a sus necesidades. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, casi lastimándose el cuello. La mujer que quería tenía a otro hombre; la mujer que tenía no era la que quería...

¡Dios! ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Era un capricho, un impulso? ¿Quería a cierta chica sólo porque le gustaba físicamente? ¿Era incapaz de controlar sus impulsos?

¿O era amor?

Todo era tan abrumador, tan insoportable. Iba más allá de su comprensión. No quería pensar más. Cerró los ojos por un segundo sintiendo como la tensión en los hombros alcanzaba su pico y luego comenzaba a disminuir, en un descenso lento, doloroso…

Él debía centrarse mejor en las cosas buenas, pensó después de un rato, mirando a través de la ventana del autobús. Era mejor recrear esa sensación que sintió cuando caminaba a su lado, o cuando se divertían como niños en el terreno baldío. Eso era gozo, felicidad, aunque no se diera cuenta en ese momento. Hubo una sutil sensación de pertenencia. Como si todo estuviera en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado; como si en esos preciosos momentos el universo estuviera en sincronía. El recuerdo le trajo una sonrisa a su cara; el recuerdo de su pelo y de sus ojos... Se había sorprendido a sí mismo tarareando aquella vieja canción de Frankie Valli con bastante frecuencia: mientras iba y venía en su casa, en las calles, en los pasillos, en el trabajo, no con poca ni desafortunada sorpresa, por supuesto.

Pero sorprenderte a ti mismo no era nada comparado con el que te hayan atrapado en medio del sublime _'I love you baby, and if it's quite alright - I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights – I love you ba-…'_ cuando estás parado justo enfrente del formidable Vicepresidente de Operaciones, quien para acabarla te está mirando con una sonrisa bastante burlona.

"¡Contrólate, Shortman!" el semi-gigante habló con esa voz de trueno que hizo que todo el piso se volviera para mirarlo y se riera de él. "Estoy seguro de que tu chica siente lo mismo que tú..." Había palmeado su mejilla con fuerza. Arnold le restó importancia y fingió que no se avergonzaba mientras seguía su camino; con la mejilla palpitando. Estaba feliz. ¿Alguien tenía algún problema con eso, en todo caso? No había ninguna razón para sentirse avergonzado... no debería haberla. Por supuesto que ese mismo día, más tarde, cuando tomó su lugar en la sala de reuniones, Stan trajo todo de vuelta y él tuvo que soportar ser el blanco de las bromas de todos los chicos.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Bueno, y ahora que estaba pensando en los chicos de Operaciones, la verdad era que estos seguían actuando como matones del barrio, aunque parecían más tranquilos. Greg-Sagaz sugirió que era porque ya había superado la primera impresión, y tal vez tuviera razón. Quizás una vez que se llegaba a conocer bien a la gente de alrededor, uno dejaba de tomar nota de sus singularidades.

Su superior, Greg, era muy inteligente y práctico. Así que debía estar en lo cierto. Porque una vez que estabas completamente informado sobre los antecedentes de las personas era mucho más fácil entenderlos. Deb, por ejemplo, era una de ellas, Arnold pensó mientras la observaba dejando la oficina de Greg y dirigiéndose a las escaleras; un ceño profundo marcaba su frente. Era fácil para Arnold comprender ahora lo que estaba detrás de su persistente tristeza...

¿Cómo sería? ¿El saber que el amor de tu vida se ha ido para siempre y que no hay nada en el mundo que puedas hacer para traerlo de vuelta? Arnold sacudió la cabeza sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No quería perderse en semejante desesperación. No ahora. Exhaló con fuerza y miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar al otro lado.

¿O que tal Dick? Sentado justo frente a él en lo que analizaban las particularidades de un acuerdo, un par de días atrás. Señalaba partes del documento con su habitual autoridad y comando; no admitiendo quejas; enojándose con sus sugerencias; fingiendo que se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que no eras más que un ser humano con normales habilidades humanas, no un inmortal semidiós dueño de la verdad absoluta como él.

Arnold había terminado siguiendo los consejos de Greg. _"El secreto está en cómo lo abordas",_ solía decirle. ¿En llano y popular Español? Dale las malas noticias de poco en poco; nunca lo corrijas en público; nunca señales algo que hizo mal porque la va a tomar contra ti y no le vas a ver nunca el final a eso. ¿Cuál sería el punto? No hay ningún mérito en el sufrimiento innecesario.

Si quieres conseguir que haga algo - por ti, o para sí mismo- no se lo debes pedir directamente. Sólo déjale caer un indicio, plántale la noción, y deja que a él se le ocurra la idea. En una palabra: déjalo ganar, siempre, bajo todas las circunstancias_. "Hay una razón por la que Deb te eligió a ti, Arnold ', _Greg había terminado_. "Tienes un don con la gente."_

Arnold bufó. Se sentía casi como Peter Parker. _'Con un gran poder vienen grandes responsabilidades,'_ diría el Tío Ben. Arnold sacudió la cabeza. "_¡Sí, ahora te crees el hombre araña!"_ resopló. La verdad es que ésta no era la primera vez en su carrera que tenía que lidiar con este tipo de jefes. Sin embargo, y sin quitarle ningún mérito, esas reuniones solían afectar sus nervios más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Pero incluso entonces, ahora que la percepción de Arnold había cambiado, también lo había hecho su tolerancia. Fue repentinamente obvio para él que Dick tenía problemas sociales: no le gustaba la compañía; se enojaba cuando alguien se atravesaba en su camino o le hablaba de repente; siempre estaba observando los alrededores con ojos vigilantes. Incluso esa _cosa_ con sus saludos matinales: _'Hola Deb', 'Hola Grace'_, _'Hola Shortman' – _noten por favor que ahora él era uno de los privilegiados - parecía ser un calculado mecanismo para controlar sus interacciones con el resto de la gente. Después de observarlo de cerca, Arnold creía incluso que su hostilidad no era otra cosa más que un muy buen disfrazado intento por ocultar que siempre estaba a la defensiva. Mayormente, por supuesto. Obviamente había aprendido a ser puramente agresivo en algún punto en el camino, y lo que era más, lo disfrutaba.

Arnold no era ningún psicólogo pero siempre tuvo una especial habilidad para leer a la gente. Bajo este nuevo entendimiento veía que Dick nunca era cálido y siempre mantenía su distancia, incluso con su equipo de trabajo. Contrariamente a su opinión inicial, sabía que su relación con su equipo distaba de ser tan ideal como parecía. Los chicos se dejaban llevar por la corriente; era más fácil de esta manera. Cuando él estaba de buen ánimo todos charlaban, y bromeaban y hablaban mierda de todo y de todos; ordinariamente siendo ellos la gran chingonada, y el resto de la gente no pasaba de ser una bola de pendejos y perdedores. Pero cuando estaba de mal humor, todos permanecieron callados y sólo hablaban cuando era necesario. Sí, escucharon bien. Este grupo de tipos rudos podía actuar tanto como los típicos matones de la prepa, o como un timorato grupo de preescolares. El estado de ánimo de su jefe marcaba el ritmo. Pero sin tener en cuenta nada de eso, Arnold estaba seguro de que el grupo le sería fiel a su líder hasta el final.

Tal vez la única persona en el grupo que retaba la dominante presencia de Dick era Stan. Diez centímetros más alto que él y alrededor de 50 kilos más pesado sin duda marcaban una diferencia. Incluso Dick tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse con Stan. Y por supuesto también estaba Henry, pero no era habitual verlos por ahí juntos a los dos, lo cual era grandioso, y no era sólo la opinión de Arnold esta vez. Esto era un hecho documentado.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Hacía unas semanas, Mueller Enterprises decidió que era tiempo de cambiar su imagen. La foto con la imagen de Henry Mueller sería sustituida por una nueva que incluía a ambos Muellers. Pero resultó que después de varias sesiones fotográficas nadie estaba contento con los resultados. Henry y Dick juntos lucían '_demasiado rudos'_ para ser la cara amigable de una compañía multinacional. En palabras de un miembro de la agencia de relaciones públicas que los atendía _"No me hubiera sorpendido que de repente se empezara a escuchar La Valquiria como música de fondo."_

"¡Dígannoslo a nosotros!", Fue el extendido resoplido que se escuchó por toda la oficina. ¿Cómo resolvieron el problema? Trajeron a Helga Pataki. La foto ahora colgaba de la pared detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista, en el piso 30, y, probablemente, en cada recepción de una empresa Mueller alrededor de todo el mundo. La verdad era que Helga, siendo una rubia de ojos azules, no hacía mucho por ayudar a que lucieran menos -bueno – como un estereotipo alemán, pero no se podía negar que ahora lucían amables, cálidos y hasta acogedores... como una familia. Helga aportaba calidez a la imagen.

Calidez...

Helga?

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

_¿Verdad?  
_  
Arnold se repitió la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie frente al 4?7 de Park Avenue. Se dio la vuelta. ¿Cómo llegó a este punto? No hubiera podido recordarlo ni aunque le pagaran. Recordaba vagamente el sordo balanceo de un autobús y... nada más. Miró a su alrededor otra vez, y luego al interior del edificio. Había una cálida y acogedora iluminación adentro y antes de que lo pensara dos veces dio un paso adelante. Un hombre uniformado abrió la puerta por él y un segundo más tarde ya pronunciaba el nombre de Helga en respuesta a la pregunta del tipo. La sonrisa del hombre vaciló por un segundo, pero luego asintió y tomó el auricular del teléfono.

"El Sr. Arnold Shortman está aquí para ver a la Srita. Pataki..." pronunció con exagerada formalidad "sí... sí... _sí_," inclinó atentamente la cabeza, incluso cuando era obvio que no estaba siendo visto por su interlocutor "Muy bien, señor. Lo envío para arriba inmediatamente".

"Sígame, por favor," el hombre lo precedió por el pasillo y hasta el ascensor que ya los esperaba. Presionó el 17. "Aquí lo tiene. 17 B." informó, y sonrió de nuevo "Que tenga una excelente noche, Sr. Shortman."

Arnold difícilmente se percató de que todo esto había sucedido en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Señor?" -dijo en voz alta. La persona con la que había hablado por teléfono era... ¿un "él"?

Menos de un minuto después estaba de pie frente a la -de nuevo - puerta semi abierta del apartamento marcado como 17 B_. ¡¿Estas personas nunca cierran la puerta o qué?!_ Gruñó, incómodo. _'¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? _ Se reprendió a sí mismo_. 'Debí haber huido mientras pude," _pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor._ "¡Bah, esto es ridículo!». _Tocó a la puerta y una voz difusa le llegó desde el interior. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta y entró.

"¿Disculpe?" -dijo en voz alta.

El gato llegó con su cola en alto para recibir a su visitante. Arnold se inclinó para acariciarlo, pero el felino se le escapó.

"Aquí atrás," se escuchó la voz de nuevo.

"Oh-oh".

No era otra sino la voz de Henry.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**Como mencioné antes, la segunda parte de este capítulo estará aquí hacia el final de esta semana. Ustedes me conocen y saben que no soy muy dada a dejarlos colgando en lo más cardiaco de la historia, pero tuve que cortarlo. Era un documento de Word de 24 páginas y hubiera sido una lectura muuuuy larga. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta. La que viene en camino será mucho más extensa.**

**Gracias por leer; en particular a aquellos que siguen / 'favoritean' esto. Un agradecimiento especial a Sweet Sol, XXY, MarHelga y GRIMMM. De verdad me hacen el día, chicos. Sus palabras son el mejor estímulo para seguir haciendo esto. :)**

**Nimia Forctis, dame unos días para buscar la historia y te la envío.**

**8 de Septiembre de 2015**

.


	24. A Conocer al Jefe

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

**A Conocer al Jefe**

…

* * *

**Les advertí que era un capítulo largo ;)**

* * *

. . .

"El Sr. Arnold Shortman está aquí para ver a la Srita. Pataki..." el guardia pronunció con exagerada formalidad "sí... sí ... _sí_," inclinó atentamente la cabeza, incluso cuando era obvio que no estaba siendo visto por su interlocutor "Muy bien, señor. Lo envío para arriba inmediatamente".

"Sígame, por favor," el hombre lo precedió por el pasillo y hasta el ascensor que ya los esperaba. Presionó el 17. "Aquí lo tiene. 17 B." informó, y sonrió de nuevo "Que tenga una excelente noche, Sr. Shortman."

Arnold difícilmente se percató de que todo esto había sucedido en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_"¿Señor?"_ -dijo en voz alta. La persona con la que había hablado por teléfono era... ¿un "él"?

Menos de un minuto después estaba de pie frente a la -de nuevo - puerta semi abierta del apartamento marcado como 17 B_. ¡¿Estas personas nunca cierran la puerta o qué?!_ Gruñó, incómodo. _'¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? _Se reprendió a sí mismo_. 'Debí haber huido mientras pude," _pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor._ "¡Bah, esto es ridículo!». _Tocó a la puerta y una voz difusa le llegó desde el interior. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta y entró.

"¿Disculpe?" -dijo en voz alta.

El gato llegó con su cola en alto para recibir a su visitante. Arnold se inclinó para acariciarlo, pero el felino se le escapó.

"Aquí atrás," se escuchó la voz de nuevo.

"Oh-oh".

No era otra sino la voz de Henry.

Tragando saliva, Arnold enderezó los hombros mientras intentaba localizar el punto de donde venía la voz; que era obviamente de uno de los dormitorios. Si él debía seguir la pista que le daba el gato, entonces tendría que dirigirse a la del centro. Arnold cerró la puerta principal y avanzó, sintiendo una extraña sensación en la parte posterior de su cuello. _¿Qué demonios voy a contestar cuando me pregunten qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Se detuvo brevemente antes de entrar a la recámara. "¿Hola?" saludó.

"Eso fue rápido." La voz dijo de nuevo, un poco sin aliento. Venía del cuarto de baño, cuya puerta estaba completamente abierta "Pensé que tendría tiempo para terminar esto antes de que llegaras." Arnold levantó las cejas con fingida sorpresa.

"Bueno, el ascensor es rápido...", dijo tentativamente "a diferencia del de la oficina"

Henry resopló. Arnold vaciló otra vez... y luego miró alrededor de la habitación tenuemente iluminada. No sabía qué hacer, pero siendo que parecía que tenía que hacer algo, entró a la habitación y se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño; se asomó dentro solo para parpadear ante la imagen. Henry estaba sentado en cuclillas mientras - "Hola" Arnold lo saludó – mientras limpiaba la caja de arena del gato.

"Hola," la respuesta de Henry sonó como queja.

"¿Necesita ayuda?" se ofreció. Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de ver el propietario de Mueller Enterprises encargándose del trabajo sucio.

Henry dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo con una sonrisa incómoda.

"De hecho, sí" se rió, levantando la cara para evitar la cola de El Fumador. "Te agradecería si me quitaras al gato de encima"

El gato parecía estar pasándola bien frotándose contra Henry mientras realizaba su trabajo.

"Claro," dijo mientras entraba el estrecho espacio de la ducha. "Parece que no le gusta ver que... mmm," Arnold vaciló.

"¿Que esté sacándole toda la mierda… a su caja de arena?" Henry se echó a reír. "Oh, vamos, no lo conoces. Creo que de hecho está inspeccionando mi trabajo."

Arnold extendió sus brazos para alejar al gato de Henry, pero Fumador reaccionó a su cercanía adoptando una postura defensiva y gruñéndole. Luego corrió hasta el fondo de la ducha desde donde le gruñó de nuevo.

"Parece que no le simpatizas," dijo Henry con naturalidad mientras se apresuraba a terminar su trabajo. Se levantó, puso la bolsa con la suciedad en una segunda bolsa de plástico junto con sus guantes y salió de la habitación.

Arnold se volvió para ver al gato, pero el felino se le escurrió de nuevo y corrió detrás de Henry. Él se lavó las manos en el lavabo y los siguió afuera. Antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo por un momento para parpadear cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Miró alrededor con ojos grandes y redondos; se dio cuenta de la habitación no era otra sino la recámara del gato. El mobiliario y la decoración lo gritaban. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Es esa...", preguntó cuándo se encontró al otro hombre lavándose las manos en la lavandería "la habitación del gato?"

"Sí, lo es." Henry asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla de papel. "Vivo diciéndole a Helga que este tiene que ser el gato más consentido en todo el mundo, pero ella no me escucha." Señaló hacia una esquina cuando pasó a su lado en su camino a la nevera. Arnold inclinó la cabeza mientras observaba el moderno alimentador de gatos en el extremo de la habitación; tenía tres tipos diferentes de comida ahí.

"Creo que estoy de acuerdo con usted." dijo "Esa habitación es más grande que la mía."

Por toda respuesta Henry soltó un bufido. Sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador y se irguió en toda su estatura cuando le entregó una. Arnold siempre supo Henry era un hombre alto; pero al estar en el espacio cerrado de la cocina vaya que podía ser imponente.

"¿Helga..?"

"No está aquí." Le informó con naturalidad cuando abrió su botella "¿No se despidió de ti, supongo?" dijo burlón antes de girarse para deshacerse de la tapa.

Arnold se encogió de hombros y fingió que no se percató de la burla en su comentario "No," admitió "De lo contrario, no estaría yo aquí."

"Correcto", el hombre asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Arnold lo siguió hasta la última de las salas, la que tenía paredes de madera, donde encendió las luces y caminó un poco por el lugar.

"¿A dónde fue?" Arnold preguntó mientras observaba al hombre mayor tomar un trago de su cerveza.

"A Guatemala" le informó "Tomó un avión ayer y no va a volver hasta el sábado." Tomó asiento e invitó a Arnold a hacer lo mismo.

"Ya veo."

"Y como Lupita, la chica que le ayuda, también pidió al resto de la semana libre yo tuve que venir y comprobar que el Fumador estuviera bien."

Ambos se volvieron para ver el gato que había estado siguiéndolos, pero manteniendo su distancia. Henry palmeó el reposabrazos y el gato brincó a su lado. Después de unas cuantas vueltas y roces; se sentó sobre las piernas de Henry, de frente a él y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para empezar a jugar con el botón del cuello de su camisa.

Arnold observó la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo le hizo recordar la comodidad de su casa de la infancia.

"No he tenido un gato como mascota en mucho tiempo", dijo con un suspiro antes de poder detenerse. "Tenía cuando era un niño. Mi abuela los recogí- … um… los adoraba." Se corrigió.

"¿Los recogía?" Henry se rió mientras acariciaba al gato "¿Como una vieja loca de los gatos o qué?"

Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír "No exactamente, pero..." se encogió de hombros: "Bueno, sí, algo por el estilo"

Henry asintió. "Son buena compañía. Es relajante tenerlos cerca. Tu abuela probablemente lo sabía."

"Sí, estoy seguro de que lo sabía." Arnold sonrió recordando sus abuelos, y -por supuesto- el montón de animales domésticos que vivían en la casa de huéspedes en ese entonces "Era una mujer sabia."

Henry asintió y tomó un trago de su cerveza, "¿Sabes?" preguntó bruscamente "Sabía que tú y Helga eran amigos y todo, pero..." hizo una pausa "No que fueran la clase de amigos que se visitan el uno al otro..." se detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos "-tan tarde en la noche."

Arnold se agitó incómodo y estaba casi seguro de que se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? El chico rubio se arrepintió de su elección. Estaba sentado justo enfrente de Henry Mueller; el jefe de sus jefes; el hombre que era dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba; el hombre que tenía una relación con Helga Pataki, la chica a la que él estaba visitando a horas inapropiadas sin una invitación previa. ¡Diablos! Así es como se debían sentir los acusados cuando estaban frente a sus interrogadores.

"A decir la verdad," Arnold comenzó con incomodidad "eso no sucede...". Hizo una pausa; estaba nervioso, pero no iba a tartamudear. Él era un abogado después de todo, "salí a dar un paseo y decidí..." Miró al suelo con torpeza "No lo sé- no lo planeé; simplemente pasó, supongo que sólo necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar," terminó alzando la vista.

"Ya veo," Henry se inclinó en su asiento y tomó otro trago de su cerveza. Todavía acariciaba al gato mientras lo miraba fijamente. Arnold sospechaba que la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo era la misma que fue rechazada por la gente de relaciones públicas. Era una mirada extrañamente penetrante que no te hacía sentir cómodo, en lo más mínimo, sino más bien lo contrario. "Así que, problema de chicas, ¿eh?" preguntó, la intensa mirada desapareció tan rápido que a Arnold le costó trabajo creerlo.

"Se puede decir que sí." admitió, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

"Entonces has venido al lugar correcto, hijo. Soy un experto en problemas de chicas." se rió entre dientes "Tal vez sea cierto lo que dice la gente. Todo sucede por una razón."

"Usted no cree eso, ¿verdad?" Arnold respondió de inmediato; aprovechando su oportunidad para cambiar la conversación. Él bebió de su cerveza. De ninguna manera iba a hablar con Henry Mueller acerca de su vida amorosa... No – en – un – millón - de años...

O eso era lo tenía planeado... porque un minuto después allí estaba; soltando todo la sopa acerca de su vida amorosa... bueno… de una parte de ella.

"Y entonces... solo me fui… necesitaba salir de allí... respirar un poco de aire fresco..."

"¿Azotaste la puerta al salir?" Henry se rió. Arnold levantó la vista para ver las esquinas de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

Bien, era cierto. No tenía palabra. ¡Demándenlo!

"Sí, lo hice. Estaba muy enojado. No pude evitarlo." él asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro trago de su cerveza.

"¡Muy bien hecho!" Henry lo felicitó "Un hombre tiene que dejar bien plantado su punto."

"¿Alguna vez le sucedió a usted?" Arnold le preguntó de repente. Henry alzó las cejas con diversión "¿Discutir con tu esposa... su novia... quiero decir...?"

El tipo resopló, ignorando su vacilación. "Por supuesto que me ha pasado. Todo el tiempo." Arnold frunció el ceño. No esperaba que Henry en realidad le respondiera. "Las chicas son todas iguales. Siempre han sido así y siempre lo serán. Ese es el problema con el amor, no hay amor..."

"¿Ético...?"

¿Qué demonios lo hizo decir eso? Arnold soltó una risita. No sabía por qué, pero algunas de las expresiones de Henry le hacían recordar a su abuelo. No eran las expresiones en sí mismas - Henry tenía clase hasta en los huesos. Y no era esa cosa de la edad, ya que aparte de su pelo blanco y las innegables arrugas, Henry era sorprendentemente jovial para su edad. No parecía que tuviera los setenta y tantos años que Arnold sabía que tenía. No. Era algo más relacionado con su picardía, con su desparpajo...

"¿Ético?" -preguntó Henry, aparentemente divertido por la palabra que eligió pronunciar. "Bueno, ¿por qué no?" se encogió de hombros "No estamos hablando de una chica cualquiera que te ayuda a pasar por la noche, ¿verdad? Sino de la chica que comparte tu casa y tu cama. La chica que esperas que se convierta en tu esposa algún día."

"Ese es el punto..." Arnold murmuró vacilante.

"Bueno, ¿y ya le propusiste matrimonio a esta chica tuya...?" Arnold sacudió ampliamente la cabeza "¿Has pensado en proponérselo?"

Arnold inhaló. "Hace unos meses pensé que ya debía hacerlo..."

"_Pensaste_ que _debías_..." le preguntó con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ya no estoy tan seguro."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque conociste a otra chica? ¿Ese es tu 'problema de chicas'?

"¡No!" Arnold casi gritó, y brincó en su asiento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Henry parpadeó teatralmente y el gato se volvió a verlo con ojos sorprendidos "No se debe a que haya otra chica... No sé..." Henry lo estaba observando con una media sonrisa "Es sólo que soy... incapaz de ver... una razón... para proponérselo..." se detuvo. No sabía cómo se metió en este lío, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

"B-bien. Esto se está poniendo interesante." Henry soltó una risita y se levantó "Pero antes de continuar creo que necesito otra cerveza." Arnold se maldijo. Su tan mentada repentina impulsividad - tan bendecida hacía apenas unos días - ahora era un dolor en el trasero, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse todo alterado Henry ya estaba de vuelta. Le ofreció una nueva botella y tomó su asiento. "¿Tú crees…?" vaciló "¿Por qué crees que sucede?"

Arnold soltó toda su aprehensión y repitió la pregunta en su mente. Por vida de dios que no podía encontrar una respuesta. Tal vez era sólo que no había una respuesta. Tal vez estaba demasiado consciente de sí mismo en este momento como para pensar claro.

¿Cómo terminó aquí? Estaba nervioso; no estaba pensando correctamente; no iba a decir nada indecoroso acerca de Claire, eso era seguro...

"Me temo que no tengo una respuesta para eso." Finalmente admitió.

"¿No tienes ninguna respuesta para eso?" Henry asintió y se echó hacia atrás, aparentemente pensativo por un momento. Después de otro trago, dijo "¿Te has dado cuenta de que... después de la mentada 'revolución sexual' las chicas quizá no consiguieron lo que estaban buscando?"

Arnold levantó la vista para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento... no te avisé. Estoy hablando en general." Se detuvo de repente y se inclinó hacia delante "No quiero criticar a nadie, sólo estoy filosofando aquí. Pensando en voz alta, si quieres." aclaró "Quiero decir, las chicas, querían cambiar la sociedad, los códigos de conducta relacionados con la sexualidad y las relaciones interpersonales, tomar sus propias decisiones; lo que está bien; estoy feliz de que lo hicieran. Era su derecho, después de todo... "

Arnold se echó hacia atrás y lo escuchó atentamente. Todavía no sabía si estaría de acuerdo con él, pero Henry expresando su filosofía era algo digno de ser escuchado.

"De todos modos, creo que recibieron también algunas otras cosas que no esperaban del asunto. Que los hombres se negaran a casarse es una de ellas. Que lo piensen demasiado antes de echarse el lazo al cuello. No quiero sonar como mi tía solterona Ofelia aquí, pero, como ella solía decir, ¿por qué comprar la vaca cuando se puede conseguir la leche gratis? "

"Eso es algo duro de decir." Arnold pronunció.

"Lo sé, pero somos hombres, Arnold. Vemos las cosas desde este lado de la barrera."

"Bueno," Arnold respondió después de dedicarle un momento al pensamiento "Afortunadamente no todos los hombres piensan así."

"Eso es bueno de escuchar."

"¿Porque hay hombres que todavía quieren casarse?" Se inclinó hacia delante para preguntarle.

Henry negó con la cabeza "Porque a pesar de todo, las chicas todavía quieren todo el paquete." Arnold frunció el ceño de nuevo "El anillo, el vestido blanco, la recepción, la casa en los suburbios y la SUV en la entrada." Henry señaló.

Arnold estaba a punto de replicar, pero entonces recordó a Claire, a Brenda - ¡incluso a Phoebe! - mencionar la casa con la barda de estacas en los suburbios y optó por morderse la lengua.

"Puede que tenga razón..." dijo finalmente "Supongo que la guerra de los sexos es un debate aún vivo."

"Lo es, ¿no es así? Creo que nunca le veremos el final." Henry exhaló "Es por eso que no estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre el asunto. No vamos a encontrarle la solución esta noche, ¿no lo crees?"

Arnold rió. "Le concedo eso."

"Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo, hijo."

"¿Por qué?" Arnold sonrió "¿No le gusta la oposición?"

Su respuesta hizo que Henry soltara una carcajada. El hombre mayor se echó hacia atrás, se cruzó de piernas al estilo americano y lo observó con una sonrisa "En parte," se rió de nuevo "pero sobre todo porque sería una pena que un hombre tan inteligente como tú desperdiciara su tiempo discutiendo temas sin sentido. Esas cosas son inútiles y una pérdida de tiempo; no son rentables".

"¿No son rentables?" Arnold se rió entre dientes.

"No son rentables". Henry asintió y sonrió con una mueca "¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal por mi forma de pensar, por ser quién soy?" Levantó una ceja inquisitiva "No lo vas a conseguir, hijo. Puede que haya nacido en mejores condiciones que la mayoría de la gente, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya trabajado duro para llegar a mi posición. Cada quien hace lo que puede con lo que tiene, ¿no te parece? "

Arnold vaciló. "Bueno, aunque admito que es un poco difícil de ponerme en sus zapatos, supongo que tiene razón."

"Ya veo..." el otro hombre se quedó callado y le dirigió esa mirada dura de nuevo. Arnold se preguntó si estaba consciente de cuán profundamente agresiva era esa mirada. Respiró profundamente y exhaló por la boca en un esfuerzo por no tomárselo personal. Hasta ahora Henry había sido amable, a decir verdad. "Bueno," el hombre frente a él sonrió y la hostilidad desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, igual que había ocurrido antes "en vista de que parece que estamos llegando a un impasse volvamos a tu problema de chicas," pronunció en voz alta "y a la respuesta de por qué aún no le has propuesto matrimonio".

Arnold se quejó intencionadamente "Pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado atrás."

Henry se rió. "¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil-" preguntó "cuando la respuesta es tan simple?"

"¿Lo es?" Arnold respondió con otra pregunta "¿Y cuál es? ¿Que tengo la leche gratis?"

"Bueno, tú lo dijiste." Henry asintió con un solo movimiento hacia abajo y se recostó de nuevo "Aunque, pensé que me darías una respuesta real y no un sólo un factor."

"¿O sea...?" Arnold se inclinó hacia delante para escucharlo con toda su atención.

"Ella no es la indicada." Soltó como si nada. Arnold apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo sintiendo como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara "Lo siento, no acostumbro andarme por las ramas." El chico rubio asintió distraídamente "Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta:" Henry continuó de inmediato "¿De verdad no tenías la respuesta, o te la negabas a ti mismo?"

Henry lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos y esperó pacientemente hasta que Arnold estuviera listo para comenzar a hablar.

"Supongo..." Arnold levantó la vista hacia el techo "que no estoy listo para asumir una postura".

Henry alzó las cejas "Bueno, ese es un buen descubrimiento. Por lo menos ya estás al tanto de lo que está pasando..."

"¿Por lo menos?"

"¡Aquí vamos otra vez! ¿Andándose por las ramas de nuevo, Sr. Shortman?" Henry resopló "Quiero decir, no estás haciendo nada al respecto. ¡Estás perdiendo tu tiempo!" Sacudió la cabeza con decepción "¡Vivo diciéndole a Dick lo mismo! No sé qué está pasando con los jóvenes estos días. Entre más tiempo pierdes en tomar una decisión, más tardas en empezar a vivir la vida que mereces."

"¿De verdad cree eso?" Arnold levantó la cabeza "¿Qué hubiera usted hecho?" preguntó "Quiero decir, ¿si estuviera en mi posición? ¿Le habría propuesto matrimonio ya?"

De nuevo le sorprendió que Henry respondiera sin vacilaciones.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" declaró: "Nunca lo hubiera hecho si supiera que no es la elegida".

"¿Cómo sabe quién sí lo es?"

Henry vaciló antes de contestar.

"Mmmmm. Bueno, sólo he propuesto matrimonio una vez, y fue hace mucho tiempo..." se frotó la barbilla "La verdad es que no sé cómo responder a eso." Se encogió de hombros y luego levantó las cejas "Simplemente lo supe."

"Siempre me he preguntado si hay un indicio o algo que te haga estar seguro de que estás haciendo lo correcto..." Arnold murmuró, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

"No sé si alguna vez tienes la convicción de que estás haciendo lo correcto o no. Lo que recuerdo es que ella era perfecta; llenaba mis expectativas en todos los sentidos."

"¿Qué la hacía perfecta?" Arnold continuó con su interrogatorio.

Henry sonrió con cautela "¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso?" Arnold asintió con convicción. "Muy bien," hizo una pausa mientras miraba detrás de Arnold como para poner en orden sus pensamientos "En ese caso, creo que tengo que dejar claro que la última de mis intenciones sería reventar tu burbuja, pero me temo que es lo que está a punto de suceder".

"¿Reventar mi burbuja?"

"Acerca del amor... y la felicidad doméstica."

"¿Es tan duro?" Arnold levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

"Una vez que te haya dicho lo que en realidad pienso, me verás un hombre sin corazón," él rió "¡Demonios! Tal vez lo sea. No veo la vida como tú, Arnold. Soy mucho más viejo; menos idealista. Y lo que te voy a decir es el punto de vista de un hombre mayor, por supuesto..."

"Usted no es tan viejo..."

Henry se rió. "¿Eso crees?" Arnold asintió "Gracias." Henry aceptó el cumplido con un asentimiento; y luego lo miró brevemente al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. "Ya sabes lo que dicen: _'Un hombre tiene la edad de la mujer que acaricia.'_" Suspiró con añoranza y Arnold se encontró retorciéndose contra su voluntad. "Fue Groucho Marx quien lo dijo primero, creo."

Arnold no pudo emitir ni una sola palabra durante en el siguiente minuto entero. Su mente parecía desconectada, nublada. Su pecho se sentía pesado con una sensación desconocida. No era enojo. No eran celos. No era el impulso de golpear la cara de Henry y tirarlo al suelo...

¿O lo era? Se preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de que sus manos se habían convertido en puños.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Henry. Sus ojos azules brillaban y esa sonrisa artera todavía se dibujaba airosa en sus labios. Los puños de Arnold se sacudieron "Me pareció ver que te ponías blanco. No es a causa de la cerveza, ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Estoy bien." Murmuró.

"¿Estás seguro? Estaba a punto de ir por otra cerveza para mí, pero creo que mejor esperamos", se echó hacia atrás, y con toda la paciencia del mundo revisó su teléfono celular.

Arnold lo observó sin pestañear. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Este hombre estaba jugando con él; lo sabía. Y él sabía que a Arnold le gustaba Helga y estaba metiéndose con su cabeza por eso. Pero ¿que podría hacer Arnold al respecto? Ella estaba con él, después de todo; ella había dicho que él era todo lo que ella quería; y por mucho que lo odiara, Henry tenía todo el derecho a alardear todo lo que quisiera. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

El tipo se volvió a Arnold y volvió a hablar. "¿Todavía quieres que responda tu pregunta o fue ya suficiente de cruda realidad por un día?"

Sí, jugando con su cabeza...

"¿Ayudaría a... mi situación actual?"

Era ya suficiente para él. Debería irse despidiendo.

"¡Dímelo tú!" el hombre delante de él dijo expresivamente "Supongo que la situación en que estás en este preciso momento - incluso cuando no me contaste toda la historia - tiene que ver con el hecho de que ella está enojada por algo, algo que hiciste, algo que ella cree que hiciste, o algo que omitiste hacer. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? "

Arnold se encogió de hombros y dejó que el asomo de una sonrisa cansada llegara a sus labios "Continúe,"

"Bueno, lo que haya sido, debiste haberlo detenido antes de que creciera."

"¿Antes de que creciera?" Frunció el ceño y cambió de postura en el sofá "¿Qué...? ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?"

"¿Qué es 'exactamente' lo que pasó?" Henry se la regresó de inmediato. "¿No le compraste un regalo; se te olvidó su cumpleaños, no sacaste la basura? ¿No le leíste la mente como se supone que debes hacerlo o no le compartiste un secreto?" se volvió para verlo "Bueno, mi querido amigo, lo que sea que haya sido, es obvio que esto no es la primera vez que esto sucede." Su dedo índice señaló al suelo. "Lo que creo es que debiste haber dejado claro hace mucho tiempo que no ibas a ceder sólo porque ella te ponga mala cara, o haga una rabieta, o te niegue sexo o lo que sea..."

"¿Quiere decir que todo esto se reduce a su actitud?"

"A tu actitud, para ser precisos." Henry ahora lo señaló a él.

"¿Cómo demonios...?"

"Ella está tomando ventaja de que eres blando. Tienes que dejar de ser suave cuando lo que se necesita es ser firme." sonrió con indulgencia "Apostaría a que siempre terminas cediendo, por eso ella está tan segura de que va a ganar... una vez más."

"¿Por qué cree que siempre termino cediendo?"

"Porque eres una buena persona. Tú mismo me dijiste que no te gusta pelear. Puedo estar equivocado, tal vez no eres dócil todo el tiempo. Tal vez ya sabes que a veces hay que dar pelea. En este caso, creo que necesitas comenzar con plantar tus pies en el suelo y ser firme. Las mujeres podrán patalear y gritar todo lo que quieran, pero luego se tienen que dar cuenta de que tú eres el jefe, y créeme, hasta les llega a gustar. Te respetan más si tú eres el que lleva los pantalones en la relación".

Arnold se burló y se recostó de nuevo.

"Esto está empezando a sonar como un curso exprés de 'Cómo Convertirse en Macho'."

Henry se rió. "¿Cuál sería el problema? Quiero decir, ¿si comenzaras a actuar como macho?"

"No soy así para nada." Murmuró. "No sería yo."

"Deberías intentarlo..." le sonrió con una mueca "podrías obtener reacciones inesperadas."

Arnold lo miró con duda, pero luego su lengua fue más rápida que su mente, y antes de que pudiera detenerse ya había espetado "¿Hace eso usted con Helga?"

"¡Ja!" Henry soltó una carcajada y se levantó. "¡Buen intento!" exclamó y se alejó "Tengo que hacer pis." le lanzó una mirada divertida "Te toca ir por la siguiente ronda."

Arnold rió mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a Henry a la sala principal. Henry caminaba por delante de él; avanzaba con un andar animado y juvenil. Una vez que desapareció detrás de una puerta, Arnold se dirigió a la cocina. Debería haberlo sabido ya. Debía haber supuesto ya que no iba a hacer que Henry soltara la sopa sobre su relación con Helga. No podía ser tan fácil. Y siendo realistas, tampoco quería saberlo de todos modos. No hubiera podido soportarlo.

Arnold movió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Había sido una agradable conversación hasta el momento y planeaba mantenerla así. No tenía nada que hacer en su casa en este momento, y mientras el otro hombre quisiera seguir conversando Arnold estaba dispuesto a continuar.

Experto en problemas de chicas, ¡sí cómo no! Arnold resopló. Por un momento se preguntó si Henry realmente pensaba que era un blandengue; esperaba que no fuera así porque no era cierto. Pero pensándolo dos veces, tal vez su consejo era sincero; tal vez debería tomarlo como si viniera de un camarada, de un compañero de armas, o de Gerald. Sacudió la cabeza. Se tragó un nudo recordando que Henry casi había adivinado la verdadera razón de su pelea con Claire. Y en el fondo Arnold sabía que tenía razón. En la mayoría de sus peleas Claire se alzaba victoriosa porque él cedía. Odiaba esa tensión que se interponía entre ellos y siempre terminaba cediendo.

Él exhaló mientras tomaba las cervezas y se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación. El gato estaba encaramado en un estante alto en la segunda sala y lo observó en silencio desde su elevado punto de vista. El chico rubio continuó. Siendo honesto debía admitir que aun cuando estuviera enfurruñada, Claire también cedía a su manera. No le negaba el sexo y eso era algo digno de mencionar. Había tenido suficientes relaciones en su vida para saber que era habitual que la mujer retuviera el sexo, pero ella no lo hacía. No hablaban mucho en esas ocasiones, pero sucedía, sin embargo, incluso ahora. El sexo era como un cese de las hostilidades, incluso cuando la guerra fría continuaba. Era raro; pero era la forma en que ellos funcionaban.

Cuando Henry regresó de nuevo empezaron a hablar de cosas al azar: del trabajo, cervezas, deportes, y así en más...

No sorpresivamente, todos los caminos conducían a Helga.

"Así que... Helga me contó que jugaron a la pelota el otro día", se rió "dijo que fue muy divertido."

"Sí, fue divertido... agradable..." asintió. Arnold había copiado la postura de Henry con su tobillo descansando en la otra rodilla "¿Ella se lo contó?"

"Sí, también me dijo que solían jugar a la pelota cuando eran niños"

"Beisbol, fútbol americano, kickball, hockey...", sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos "Jugábamos casi de todo. Helga siempre fue una rival difícil de vencer. Solíamos jugar en equipos opuestos, ¿sabe? No sé por qué", frunció el ceño mientras recordaba.

"¿Eras bueno al menos?" Henry se rió "Conociéndola, me atrevería a decir que no te elegía a propósito", Henry se rió de lo que probablemente era una expresión inocente en su cara "Quiero decir, seguramente escogería primero a los jugadores más rudos, ¿no?"

Arnold rió "Creo que era Harold quien solía escoger. Pero Helga siempre era su primera elección."

"Entonces ahí tienes a quien culpar," Henry concluyó. "Sigue siendo una chica dura, ¿sabes? No la he visto jugar beisbol, de hecho, pero juega al tenis para nosotros, para la compañía", se señaló la espalda "Y es bastante peligrosa. Ella y Dick siempre se llevan la victoria en la competición anual de la Cámara. Se han convertido en un espectáculo muy esperado."

"¿En serio?" Arnold arrugó la frente.

"Han estado participando los últimos cuatro años, y son imbatibles desde el año uno". Henry dijo con orgullo.

"¡Qué padre!", Arnold pronunció, sin saber qué más decir. Permaneció en silencio un rato, y finalmente llegó con el cliché: "He oído que también son imbatibles en el campo de los negocios"

"Hmmm," Henry curvó sus labios en un gesto extraño "Imbatibles es un término extraño, ya que no hay nada que vencer..." se detuvo "Bueno, excepto sus propios records. Pero sin duda alguna, son un equipo excepcional. Estoy orgulloso de ellos. La empresa ha experimentado una expansión constante desde el día en que tomaron el control".

"Bueno, hay que agregar que cuentan con todo su apoyo", dijo sin titubear.

"No, Arnold, no te equivoques," Henry le lanzó una mirada austera "hace casi dos años que ya no estoy involucrado en las decisiones del negocio."

"¿De verdad? Eso no es lo que yo... escuché."

Henry se encogió de hombros "Lo imagino. La gente inventa muchas cosas cuando no sabe lo que sucede tras bambalinas, pero la verdad es que yo ya no estoy detrás de ellos. Mis compañeros fueron los primeros en entregar sus puestos, pero se mantuvieron cerca por un tiempo. Luego, desde el inicio del año pasado los tres dimos un unánime paso atrás y dejamos el timón en sus manos. Todavía votamos, pero es algo simbólico. Les hemos entregado nuestro voto de confianza." Henry mantuvo su expresión seria mientras continuaba. "En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estoy apelando a tu obligación con la empresa, Sr. Shortman; aprovechándome de que estás comprometido con nosotros, con Helga al menos, espero." Hizo una pausa "Estamos en medio de algo grande; la cesión de la empresa si quieres llamarlo así. Una sucesión "informal", aunque completamente real." Arnold parpadeó dos veces "Hay muchos intereses en juego. No queremos sacarlo a la luz pública todavía. No quisiéramos que nuestros inversores huyeran en estampida".

"Pero... ¿por qué habrían de huir? Es una empresa bastante próspera."

"Lo es, pero esa la manera cómo funcionan los mercados. La incertidumbre siempre está acechando. Es un peligro. Nunca sabes cómo reaccionará la gente. A menudo se dejan llevar. Y es comprensible hasta cierto punto; se asustarían si supieran que la empresa está siendo administrada únicamente por Helga y Dick; quiero decir, Dick acaba de cumplir treinta y cinco años el mes pasado; Helga es mucho más joven..." Sacudió la cabeza con gravedad "Confío en ellos por completo, creo que ambos son muy talentosos, aunque no hay forma de que el resto de la gente lo sepa...

"Es por eso que todo tiene que ser manejado por PR de la manera correcta..." agregó " y tú, Arnold, eres parte del apoyo con el que estamos contando. Sé que eres nuevo aquí, pero te convertiste en una parte importante del equipo. Deb asegura usted eres hombre nuestro a carta cabal; Helga te tiene en el mejor de los conceptos; y Dick, bueno, ya conoces a Dick".

Arnold resopló "Sí, lo conozco."

"¿Cómo te va, por cierto?" Henry cambió su discurso.

"¿A su lado?" Arnold levantó las cejas "Bastante bien. Fue un poco difícil al principio, pero ahora todo está bien."

"Bueno, no esperabas que fuera fácil, ¿verdad?" Henry se mofó "No estás haciendo tus practicas profesionales; aquí son las Ligas Mayores. Ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho."

Arnold levantó las cejas y dijo con gravedad "Lo sé."

De hecho, cuando fue contratado -en el ascensor, por cierto- que nunca pensó que iba a llegar a la cima en tan corto período de tiempo. No era su ambición; y termino ocurriendo lo mismo que ocurrió en su anterior trabajo. Tal vez sí era un buen abogado, después de todo; mejor de lo que pensaba de sí mismo. "Es un poco extraño, sabe? No me esperaba esto."

"¿En serio?" -preguntó Henry, él asintió con la cabeza y le explicó su punto, a lo que Henry sonrió con indulgencia "Entonces tal vez esa sea precisamente la razón de lo que te sucede." Se encogió de hombros "No buscas con avidez la promoción, el poder. Te concentras en hacer tu trabajo y lo haces bien ¿Sabes cómo es la gente talentosa, Arnold? Disfrutan su trabajo, les gusta aprender; se ponen a la altura de los nuevos desafíos, y no lo hacen por la esperanza de la recompensa; simplemente destacan." Dijo con convencimiento "He estado en esto el tiempo suficiente como para detectarlos de inmediato. Estoy convencido de que cuando sucede que no es casual. Y tú, mi amigo, no eres ordinario. Sobresales."

"Gracias, supongo." Arnold sonrió con modestia.

"No es necesario dar las gracias. En cualquier caso, somos nosotros los que deberíamos agradecer que te hayamos encontrado. Sabes, que de hecho, he estado preguntando quien te contrató, cuando Deb me dijo..."

"¿Helga también era así?" Arnold lo interrumpió. No sabía por qué, pero durante el discurso de Henry no podía dejar de pensar en Helga todo el tiempo. Tenía la impresión de que también estaba en la mente de Henry.

"Helga... ¿sabes que estaba pensando en ella precisamente?"

"¿En serio?" Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Cómo es eso?" Henry también sonrió, y comenzó a hablar con una nueva e inesperada chispa.

"Estaba pensando en cuando la conocí. ¡Dios! ¡Era tan joven! Casi una niña... tenía todavía esa... carita infantil." Henry se tocó su propia cara. "¿Sabes que yo no sabía nada de ella? Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. En realidad me avergüenza un poco eso. Quiero decir, me enteré de que Bob Pataki había fallecido, y escuché que su hija estaba haciéndose cargo del negocio... Oh, por cierto," Henry hizo una pausa "Bob Pataki fue el primero en la lista de nuestra gente con talento. Es uno de los mejores, desde siempre..." exhaló. "Nunca pensé que Bob Pataki pudiera tener una hija como Helga. No sé lo que hizo o cómo le hizo..."

Henry se quedó meditativo pero luego sacudió la cabeza "Pero luego hablaremos de él. Esa es otra historia. Lo que estaba diciendo que era que pensaba que la chica que estaba a cargo de la empresa era Olga. Bueno, ahora, tengo que volver otra vez atrás y decirte que conocí a Olga hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una pequeñita encantadora. Era tan bonita que todo el mundo estaba loco por ella; mi esposa y Roger incluidos. Mi pobre hijo se enamoró de la chica Pataki..." Henry se echó a reír "¿Quién podía culparlo? Era una pequeña y perfecta princesita. Bob estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Hablaba de ella todo el tiempo. Supongo que te lo puedes imaginar, ¿eh?!"

"Sé a lo que se refiere. Conocí a Olga Pataki cuando era muy joven," resopló. "Era una chica extraordinaria"

"Todavía lo es." Henry vaciló "Pero volviendo a Helga... Tengo que admitir que fui un poco negligente. Debí haber estudiado el caso, pero no lo hice. En mi defensa diré que en ese entonces le estaba dando Dick cierta independencia. Fue él quien vio la oportunidad y lo dejé ser; dejé que se encargara del asunto..." Arnold tomaba notas mentales de todo "En ese entonces yo todavía pensaba que él estaría un día de cargo de las negociaciones." Henry resopló "Bueno, después de que regresó con el segundo rechazo decidí echarle una mano. Dick estaba en lo cierto. Podría convertirse en una buena adquisición. Un minorista de electrónica a nivel nacional, en ciernes. Pero Dick no es un hombre paciente, como debes saber, y se estaba frustrando. Estaba a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda," se rió "Gran error. De todos modos, fue sorprendente conocerla. Era más joven de lo que me esperaba. Me tomó sólo un segundo darme cuenta que estaba equivocado. No era Olga, era… Helga." Henry se quedó en silencio durante un rato " Helga Pataki, de todos los nombres..." se detuvo de nuevo "Confieso que me sentí como un ciervo en la carretera, encandilado por los faros. Estaba intrigado por esta chiquilla, por su mera existencia." se rió suavemente "Ella fue hosca, gruñona, irrespetuosa... Pensaba muy rápido, y no titubeaba en decir lo que pasaba por su mente."

"Esa es la Helga de mi pasado." Arnold sonrió. Henry volvió a verlo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Solía ser así...", dijo.

"Ella me dijo que la ustedes ayudaron a convertirse en una mejor persona." Añadió.

"Creo que la ayudamos a entenderse y a aceptarse a sí misma," Henry asintió "Pero si te refieres al exterior, al que hay que agradecer a Luke, no a mí," Henry soltó una risita "Él la ayudó a convertirse en la estilosa belleza que es ahora."

"¿Luke?" Arnold preguntó con voz estresada.

"¿No lo conoces?" Henry alzó las cejas. Arnold asintió. "Está enamorado de ella. Dice que no va a descansar hasta convertirla en su esposa."

"¿_Luke_?!" Arnold volvió a repetir, una mirada de repulsión llenó su cara. Henry se echó a reír.

"No te preocupes, no es ninguna competencia..." se detuvo, mirándolo brevemente "Puede que haya salido con él alguna vez, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo." se rió "Todo el mundo tiene derecho a cometer errores, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Estuvieron realmente juntos?" preguntó.

Henry asintió "Salieron por un tiempo... él le propuso matrimonio. Hasta donde sé, ella todavía tiene su anillo..." el hombre con el pelo blanco frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo por un rato, pero luego parpadeó y se volvió hacia él "¿Dónde estábamos?"

Arnold respiró profundamente.

"Iba diciendo que Helga era malhumorada y que le faltó al respeto cuando la conoció."

"Sí, así fue. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de desconfianza... me recordó a mi propio hijo..." Henry también respiró profundamente. "De ninguna manera iba a dejarla ir..." murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Arnold se inclinó hacia adelante "¿Es por eso que usted compró su compañía, incluso cuando estaba sobrevaluada?" preguntó también en voz baja.

Henry parpadeó, pero trató de ocultar su sorpresa con un resoplido desdeñoso; y luego se volvió a verlo con los ojos evaluadores

"Tal vez..." se encogió de hombros "Ella sabía muy bien que lo que estaba en la mesa no era sólo el valor de la empresa... sino el nombre, sus proyecciones y planes, y todo su trabajo duro. Ella ya estaba en expansión pero sus recursos eran limitados". Henry exhaló "Yo admiraba su determinación y vi el potencial... tanto en la empresa como en la chica. Mis socios dijeron en ese entonces que me habían engañado vilmente. Pero el tiempo me dio la razón."

Henry le lanzó una extraña mirada de nuevo, como si supiera que estaba diciendo algo que se suponía no debía decir y como que esperaba que Arnold no lo entendiera. Arnold tenía mucho en qué pensar. Todo parecía tan... planeado. Como si ante los ojos de Henry Helga había sido sólo una adquisición más.

"Ahora ella es una parte esencial de la empresa." Pronunció.

"No sólo de la empresa, Arnold." Henry dijo con gravedad "Se ha convertido en el centro de mi mundo. Sin ella mi existencia no tendría sentido."

Arnold observó al hombre mientras hablaba y caminaba por la habitación. Tomó una extensa bocanada, y comenzó a reflexionar. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Helga sabía que lo tenía en sus manos?

"¿Y si ella se fuera?" No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en realidad.

"No se va a ir." Henry dio una sacudida a su cabeza, pensativo.

"¿Por qué está tan seguro? Bob Pataki se fue, ¿no es así?"

"Esa es una historia diferente. Bob Pataki fue despedido. No podía quedarse en la empresa por más tiempo."

"¿Fue despedido?" Arnold se sorprendió "¿Por qué? Yo pensé que era un buen empleado."

"Eres curioso, Sr. Shortman," Henry sonrió "Pensé que eras un hombre que mantenía alejado de los chismes. Parece que me equivoqué." se echó a reír de nuevo. "Bueno, si tienes que saberlo, entonces tengo que decirte que fui yo, de hecho, quien lo despidió-" Henry le dio una mirada de soslayo " -después de una pelea particularmente acalorada donde terminamos a los golpes..." Henry levantó su mano para tocarse la mandíbula y se la frotó "Bob era muy bueno con la zurda, ¿sabías? No recuerdo mucho después de eso." se rió. "Hasta este día, la mandíbula todavía me duele."

"¿Lo noqueó? A usted?" Arnold no podía creerlo. Henry alzó las cejas con diversión "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué dos hombres se ponen a pelearse a puñetazos, Arnold?" sacudió la cabeza, todavía divertido. "No preguntes más. No voy a responder. Aún a esta distancia, me es difícil admitirlo." Sonrió de nuevo, probablemente debido a la estúpida mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de Arnold "Así es Arnold. Fue en ese momento que Bob Pataki se ganó la etiqueta del 'Gran'." Hizo comillas en el aire "Por el día que noqueó a su jefe."

"Nunca lo hubiera adivinado." Arnold finalmente habló. Henry había desaparecido una vez más y había regresado a los pocos minutos. Arnold estaba todavía conmocionado. En realidad nunca lo adivinaría. Era tan surrealista. Había conocido a Bob Pataki toda su vida; era una presencia constante en su infancia; un ruidoso fanfarrón. Aun así, nunca se habría imaginado todo este trasfondo acerca de él. ¿Por qué pelean dos hombres? Frunció el ceño.

"Creo que puedo ver por qué piensas eso."

Arnold resopló suavemente "Es sólo... es como si el pasado estuviera vivo."

"Lo está." Henry asintió pensativo "La historia sigue viva, Sr. Shortman. Si no te das cuenta que te vas a perder de mucho por aquí..." dijo crípticamente.

Arnold lo observó mientras caminaba por el lugar con el gato siguiendo sus pasos. Finalmente abrió las puertas francesas y el Fumador salió.

"Este gato ama el aire nocturno." Dijo mientras medio-cerraba las puertas y se volvía hacia él.

Era tanto lo que Arnold todavía quería saber del pasado, pero decidió que había otras cosas importantes también, así que continuó.

"Así que, si no está supervisando todo lo que hacen Helga y Dick en el trabajo, entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace en la actualidad, Sr. Mueller?"

"¿Estás tratando de juzgarme, o es que realmente te interesa?" el hombre sonrió "Pensé que me había ganado que me llamaras Henry para esta hora." Agregó "Después de todo lo que te he contado esta noche somos medio amigos ya, ¿no te parece?" estaba lanzándole otra mirada cautelosa.

"Por supuesto, estoy realmente interesado, Sr. Mue..." Henry alzó las cejas en señal de fingida advertencia "Henry," se corrigió.

"Bien," hizo una pausa y sus ojos se volvieron reservados, pero sólo duró un segundo, porque luego parpadeó y siguió como si nada "Te he contado tantas cosas que no tiene ningún sentido parar ahora. Y aun cuando es algo que todo el mundo va a saber pronto, me gustaría saber que cuento con tu discreción," dijo enfáticamente. Luego respiró profundamente antes de continuar "Estoy creando una fundación," lo miró directamente "me refiero a una fundación humanitaria. Es el mero inicio, y tengo un montón de trabajo por delante." Arnold frunció el ceño; Arnold nunca pensó que vería el día en que Henry Mueller luciera inseguro acerca de algo, "Me estoy moviendo a pasitos de bebé porque empecé desde cero. Así que, para responder a tu pregunta -Esto es lo que me ha mantenido ocupado todos estos últimos meses", hizo una pausa "De hecho, contaba contigo, - ¿sabes?" resopló de nuevo "Un par de meses atrás Deb me dijo que ya tenía al hombre adecuado para el trabajo, pero entonces sucedió algo y Dick te necesitó, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Arnold se quedó congelado. Y luego parpadeó dos veces, y tres veces, estupefacto.

"¿Yo?" -preguntó, todavía confundido "¿Estaba contando conmigo?"

Henry asintió.

"Sí, Deborah me dijo que eras bastante inteligente y que aprendías rápido... y que tal vez podrías estar interesado en el puesto, dado que ya has trabajado de cerca con organizaciones de esta clase antes."

"B... bueno," Arnold tartamudeó "Lo he hecho, en realidad..."

"¿Te gustaría?" Henry lo interrumpió.

"¿Trabajar con usted en la fundación?" -preguntó impulsivamente. Henry asintió "Por supuesto..."

"Pero es increíble cómo cambian las cosas." Henry se rió "¿Cómo, o cuando...? Ahora estás trabajando con Dick y sé que es un trabajo duro. Él está a cargo de tantas cosas que estoy consciente de que necesita a alguien como tú..." Arnold asentía y escuchaba atentamente. Su cabeza estaba a toda marcha. Había tantas cosas que apenas escuchaba de todo lo que estaba diciendo Henry. "Pero es muy interesante, y es mucho trabajo. Por ahora Deborah me está ayudando, pero no quiero aprovecharme de ella. Es muy amable, pero tiene ya mucho de qué encargarse a diario como para pedirle además que cargue con todo lo mío. Tal vez debería buscar un abogado por mi cuenta. Ya lo he intentado, sabes, pero no es fácil encontrar a la persona adecuada".

Arnold habló sin pensar. "Yo podría ayudarle."

"¿Podrías?" Henry frunció el ceño "Pero hijo, tu carga de trabajo también es excesiva."

"Tal vez..." se detuvo "Pero podría dedicar un par de horas a ayudarle... ¿Qué ha estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¿Investigación?"

Henry se sentó en el borde de su asiento "Ya hice la investigación..." se detuvo y lo miró con cautela "¿Qué sabes tú de fundaciones?" preguntó.

"Bueno," Arnold sonrió "Supongo que lo mismo que ya sabe usted." Comenzó "Sé que las fundaciones tienen la intención de reunir recursos para conseguir metas. No se trata de usar sólo su propio dinero para hacer las cosas." Hizo comillas en el aire "Su dinero es un recurso limitado, y sólo lograría cumplir con beneficios limitados antes de agotarse." sonrió "Si usted utiliza su nombre o su poder e influencia para reunir recursos: dinero, voluntades, mano de obra, ideales, la gente que busca un bien mayor, es cuando una fundación tiene un significado. Las Fundaciones -como cualquier otra empresa - tienen la obligación de obtener ganancias también; deben estar destinadas a cumplir objetivos comunes; tienen el propósito de hacer una diferencia en el mundo".

Henry lo miraba con una sonrisa. "Me gusta la forma en que hablas," dijo con una sonrisa genuina; probablemente la sonrisa más genuina que había visto jamás en su rostro "¿Sabes que me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que no era sólo cuestión de dinero, sino de voluntades?"

"Sí, puedo entender eso." Arnold asintió. "Tuve el mismo problema no hace mucho tiempo". Observó como el hombre mayor se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina para tirar su botella vacía. Arnold hizo lo mismo.

"Por mucho que esta charla se esté poniendo interesante creo que me tengo que ir." Henry dijo decepcionado "Ya pasa de las diez. Conchita no tarda en darse cuenta de que no he regresado todavía y va a empezar a preocuparse."

Arnold asintió, suponiendo que Conchita era la señora que le ayudaba en la casa. Henry volvió a la sala para meter al Fumador y cerrar las puertas. Arnold le ayudó a verificar que la puerta de atrás estuviera cerrada. Cuando estaba de vuelta Henry traía el gato en sus brazos mientras le susurraba algo en voz baja, antes de dejarlo en el sofá. Comprobaron las luces antes de salir de la casa definitivamente.

"¿Con qué frecuencia hace esto?" -preguntó mientras se encontraban en el ascensor.

"¿Venir aquí a checar al Fumador?" Preguntó Henry. Arnold asintió. "Por lo general no es necesario. Lupita viene a hacer la limpieza tres veces por semana" Informó al llegar a la planta baja "Aun así, Helga y yo tenemos esta... tradición. Acostumbramos salir dar un paseo como éste al menos dos veces por semana," se encogió de hombros.

Arnold frunció el ceño. Realmente no quería saber cómo acababan esos paseos. Se aclaró la garganta cuando estuvieron afuera.

"Lo he visto caminar todo el tiempo en la oficina," dijo "Parece estar en muy buena forma..."

Henry soltó una carcajada y se volvió a verlo "¿Para alguien de mi edad quieres decir?" se rió con humor.

"No, no, yo..." Arnold se quejó consigo mismo, mortificado "Eso no es lo que quise decir. Yo, de hecho..." estaba seguro de que su rostro se había vuelto rojo remolacha.

"Está bien, Arnold. Estoy bastante consciente de mi edad." le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Pero la verdad es que tengo que estar atento todo el tiempo. Tengo la mala circulación y un problema de colesterol. Tengo que estar en movimiento siempre." se rió "Si flojeo Helga no me dejaría en paz. Me puso a dieta el año pasado y me hizo bajar de peso..."

"¿En serio?"

Henry asintió. "Sí, a veces puede ser realmente despiadada, ¿sabes?"

"Creo que sólo quiere lo mejor para usted, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, usted se ve muy bien"

"Gracias, hijo,"

Él asintió con la cabeza cuando Henry señaló al otro lado de la calle y siguieron adelante. Tomó aire y decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Tiene usted idea de...?" hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos "¿Qué tipo de ayuda su fundación daría?"

"Ah, una pregunta interesante, Arnold." sonrió muy bien otra vez. "Realmente interesante", asintió con la cabeza "En realidad, ya elegí el 'mercado' al que vamos dirigidos" se detuvo y se volvió un poco a él, mientras se mantenían en movimiento "¿Alguna idea?" le preguntó.

Arnold pensó por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Ni la más mínima."

"¿Sabes que la elección de a quien vas a ayudar es una de las decisiones más difíciles en esto?"

"Sí, estoy consciente de ello."

"Si fueras el encargado de tomar la decisión, Arnold, ¿a quién ayudarías?" Henry se volvió para preguntarle cuando se detuvieron ante un semáforo en rojo. Tenía toda su atención puesta en él.

"Los niños... y la educación", respondió de inmediato. Él ya había pensado en eso.

"¡Exactamente!" Henry casi saltó en su lugar. Él hizo un gesto para que continuara.

"Creo que..." se detuvo y cerró fuertemente sus ojos "Que aun cuando suene cruel..." se detuvo de nuevo. "Hay que dejar al resto de la gente afuera"

"Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, Arnold," Henry le dio una palmada en el brazo "En mi propia opinión, lo más difícil es tomar la decisión. Es muy duro saber que estarás dejando al resto de la gente afuera, como has dicho, pero se tiene que tomar una decisión y enfocarse en eso. No hay nada más importante que los niños y la educación. Por triste que sea, creo que el planeta ya está condenado. Tenemos que ayudar al planeta más que ayudar a unas pocas personas. No… no quiero que pienses que soy insensible, o bárbaro, pero a como veo las cosas, tenemos que asegurarnos de que las generaciones futuras sean mejores que nosotros; necesitan ser más grandes y generosos que nosotros; nuestro planeta tiene más posibilidades si la gente en el futuro es más inteligente de lo que somos ahora".

Arnold se quedó pensativo un rato, impresionado por las palabras de Henry. Era evidente que Henry había pensado más sobre el tema de lo que él jamás lo había hecho. Los pensamientos de Arnold eran más simples. Con el fin de proporcionar un mejor futuro para los niños se tenía que conseguir educarlos; él realmente lo creía. Pero la visión de Henry iba más allá de eso. Quería ofrecer un futuro mejor para el planeta; y la forma de hacerlo era ayudar a formar una mejor humanidad...

Medio escuchó a Henry mientras seguía hablando de sus planes hasta que mencionó a Dick. Arnold levantó la cabeza para escucharlo diciendo que necesitaba la bendición de Dick porque él era el futuro.

"A pesar de lo que podría parecer Arnold, Dick es en realidad un gran chico. Tiene un corazón caritativo, y es más noble que la mayoría de la gente que conozco, pero por alguna razón actúa en contra de mis expectativas sólo para fastidiarme." Henry exhaló con tensión "Sé que es mi culpa; no soy el mejor de los tíos. He sido malvado con él. Tengo una cierta afición por ridiculizarlo que no puedo quitarme..." Resopló y levantó las manos en el aire con impaciencia "Pero es que es un blanco tan fácil; siempre tan dispuesto a sentirse ofen-" bajó la mirada hacia él y resopló su incredulidad "No sé por qué te estoy contando esto; a ti, de todas las personas".

"Supongo que es algo que realmente le preocupa."

"Sí, probablemente," Henry exhaló ruidosamente y miró a su alrededor "¿Para dónde vas, muchacho?" -preguntó de repente. "¿Vas a tomar un taxi?" frunció el ceño "¿El metro?"

"En realidad estaba pensando en encaminarlo hasta su casa... si eso está bien" Arnold se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello, sintiéndose repentinamente inadecuado.

"¿En serio?" Henry arqueó las cejas "Es muy amable de tu parte, pero..." se rió "No tienes que hacerlo..."

"¿Todavía falta mucho?" Preguntó Arnold.

"No. No en lo absoluto Cinco minutos más o menos..." Henry vaciló.

"Está bien." Arnold levantó las manos "No quiero entrometerme."

"No es eso." Henry se apresuró a decir: "Yo quisiera molestarte, pero es tu decisión."

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

"No hay problema en lo absoluto", respondió.

Henry lo miró y sonrió.

"Helga siempre dice que eres el chico más amable que ha conocido." Lo miró de reojo "Que eres tan educado y nunca pierdes la calma."

"Bueno," Arnold resopló. "La gente cambia…"

"¿Tu lo hiciste?"

El chico rubio se rió de nuevo.

"Si le preguntan a mi novia estoy seguro de que ella no opinaría igual."

"Supongo que tienes razón" Henry hizo un puchero "Eso fue como empezó todo... ¿Por qué estaba enojada, si se me permite saber?"

"Es algo realmente tonto, en serio" Arnold comenzó. Sentía como que debía hablarlo, después de todo Henry le había confiado un montón de cosas esta noche. "Tiene algo que ver con que me negué a... compartirle... cierta información."

"Ya veo..." se detuvo "¿Información reservada?"

"No precisamente reservada, pero no tiene nada que ver con ella."

"Ajá,"

"Ella no va a saber nada de lo que hemos hablado esta noche, señor - Henry" Arnold levantó la vista para verlo.

Henry asintió. "Lo sé," dijo simplemente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Arnold miró a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban llegando al final de la isla; a un barrio muy bonito. Arnold nunca había estado aquí antes, pensó. Era una zona un poco aislada dado que el East River y el puente de Queensboro estaban a menos de cien yardas de distancia. Antes de que se giraran a la derecha Arnold miró hacia atrás. ¿Había sido la misma calle todo el tiempo? ¿Así que Henry y Helga ambos vivían en el cruce de la 58? ¿Helga sobre Park Avenue y Henry en Sutton Place? Eso era conveniente, pensó con cierto desdén.

La calle donde Henry vivía tenía una hilera de bonitos condominios que tenían alrededor de cuatro y cinco pisos cada uno; Henry al suyo y lo invitó a pasar. Era agradable, amplio, ricamente decorado... y olía como a hogar a pesar de su magnificencia. Henry se acercó a la parte de atrás y le mostró su parque privado con vista al East River. El jardín era precioso y la vista impresionante. Arnold respiró profundamente el aire frío de noviembre. Casi podías olvidarte de que estabas en plena ciudad de NY, ya que se sentía un cierto aire suburbano. Henry orgullosamente le mostró el parque con una valla de hierro forjado y una pequeña puerta que conducía a una linda banca de parque situada en el borde del río.

Una mujer los alcanzó en el patio. Henry la presentó como Conchita, el ama de llaves. Conchita era una mujer regordeta de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo corto y rizado y ojos marrones brillantes. Ella pareció sorprendida por la presencia de Arnold, pero le ofreció una taza de café, de todos modos; invitación que no pudo evitar rechazar. Era tarde. Divertido, Henry observaba la escena. La mujer era persistente. Ella finalmente se rindió, pero no antes de que él aceptara que le preparara un recipiente de comida con algunas 'gorditas' para llevar a casa.

Henry finalmente llamó a un taxi. Mientras esperaban su llegada continuaban hablando de fundaciones. Era obvio Henry estaba disfrutando de la conversación a pesar de que parecía cansado. Arnold estaba cansado también, pensó mientras bostezaba mirando a través de la ventana del taxi amarillo. Era casi la medianoche ya. ¿Estaría Claire preocupándose?

Abrió el recipiente al recordar las últimas horas. Nunca sospechó que la noche terminaría de esta manera; con él compartiendo la velada con el propietario de la empresa para la que trabajaba. El viejo Arnold. ¿Qué diría su abuelo si lo viera ahora? 'Nunca comas frambuesas,' vino a su mente. Arnold sonrió. Estaría orgulloso, eso era seguro. Phil fue un gran padre.

Así que ...

Resultó que Henry Mueller no era para nada como lo esperaba. Era amable y agradable, ya pesar de que se había comportado un tanto distante al principio, se portó amigable después; más amable de lo que habría esperado. Y Arnold estaba seguro de que él también se sintió a gusto con él, porque de lo contrario no habría hablado abiertamente acerca de sus cosas; acerca de montón de cosas de hecho: de la empresa, la sucesión, su heredero, el pasado, su primer encuentro con Helga. De Bob... ¿Quién podría haber pensado Bob Pataki había conseguido el apodo de 'El Gran Bob' después de noquear a Henry Mueller? Arnold sonrió.

¡Dios! Se volvió para ver el contenedor en su regazo. 'Las gorditas de Conchita' eran deliciosas. Eran una especie de galleta plana con un sabor similar a los bísquets con mantequilla que sabían a gloria. Todavía no podía creer sus sentidos cuando llegó a casa esa noche y dejó el recipiente sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Claire estaba dormida.

O tal vez sólo fingía que estaba dormida. Él vaciló durante un par de minutos sobre si debía dormir en el sofá.

Decidió no hacerlo. Se merecía su buen descanso después de todo.

. . .

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**Aquí estoy ya, finalmente trayendo esto. Tuve que volver a escribir una buena parte de este capítulo para incluir algunas cosas que era necesario que salieran ya. Todavía me temo que no haya engrapado todo muy bien, sin embargo. Mañana me doy una vuelta para checar ortografía y gramática.  
**

**El siguiente capítulo ya lleva tres mil palabras y todavía no sé cuánto más se vaya a extender. Ya estoy trabajando en él. Para darles un adelanto les voy a decir que va a ser narrado por Claire y que ella va a darnos el otro punto de vista de una pareja dispareja; la chica también va a mostrarnos la cara 'amable' de otro perso... Mejor me callo ya.**

**Gracias por leer, en especial a aquellos que siguen / favoritean ésta y mis otras historias. Un agradecimiento especial a GRIMMM, Sweet Sol, Litzy y Mar Helga por sus comentarios. ¡Los adoro, chicos!**

**16 de septiembre de 2015.**


	25. Con Vista a Central Park

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

**Con Vista a Central Park**

** . . .**

* * *

**Mi primer intento de escribir en primera persona. Debut y despedida espero. Luego vengo a corregir typos y errores.**

* * *

**. . .**

Aquí vamos. Una salida en domingo, ¡Yey! Ha pasado ya tiempo desde la última vez que salimos en una cita. ¡Apenas puedo contener mi emoción! Ruedo los ojos sarcásticamente. 'Supuestamente' somos una de esas parejas a las que les gusta salir y caminar. Platicar, soñar despiertos, filosofar, eso es lo nuestro, no ir de tienda en tienda o a elegantes restaurantes para pasar horas perdiendo nuestro tiempo y dinero. Paseo, cena y un espectáculo. ¿Qué más puede pedir una chica? Hago todo lo que está en mi poder para mantener una cara circunspecta mientras seguimos caminando por la atestada acera.

No puedo evitar el gemido de disgusto que sale de mi boca. Estamos empezando con el paseo... sólo eso hoy no es una tarde soleada. Es gris y está nublado; está lloviznando y está ya oscuro. Y no hay suficiente melancolía en las canciones de Ed Sheeran; ni belleza en el Distrito de Broadway para convencerme de que es una buena idea estar afuera. Exhalo, con cierta impaciencia; recordando lo diferentes que somos ahora de como fuimos en aquellos viejos tiempos al comienzo de nuestra relación, cuando la lluvia o un día gris no eran una molestia, sino todo lo contrario. Era excitante, y la emoción estaba en su punto máximo. Podía estar nevando incluso, y yo no podía ser más feliz.

Mi novio piensa que salir en una cita como las de los viejos tiempos ayudará a reparar nuestra dañada relación, pero simplemente no somos los mismos. ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¿Del tiempo que pasa? ¿De las peleas por nimiedades? ¿De la rutina? ¿Del daño que hemos estado infligiendo a nuestra relación? ¿Del desinterés? ¿De la falta de amor? Levanto la vista para verlo caminar a mi lado. Él está tratando... o por lo menos finge que lo intenta - o tal vez incluso se la cree que lo intenta - pero en realidad no lo hace. Él está aquí, pero su mente está en otra parte. No se puede negar que le importo sin embargo, aunque sé que él ha dejado de amarme desde hace un tiempo.

Exhalo dolorosamente. ¿A quién estoy engañando? No es como si me siguiera doliendo mucho. Yo he dejado de estar locamente enamorada de él también; desde hace meses. Fue algo que comenzó a decolorarse poco a poco hasta que de repente fue ya una cruel realidad. Él no confía en mí. No comparte su vida actual conmigo. No me comparte sus sueños ya. Desearía que yo fuera otra persona. Es un poco humillante estar en mi posición. Exhalo profundamente otra vez... bueno, exhalo en la forma comedida que uno hace cuando se está a 4 ° C.

Bueno, con el fin de poner otra palomita a la lista de intentos de sanar nuestra relación -como si esto pudiera realmente sanar algo- heme aquí, sufriendo bajo el inclemente clima de noviembre; tratando de volver a conectarme con nuestros inicios más que con mi pareja real. Una sensación extraña llena mi pecho. A continuación, una brizna de viento helado me hace temblar hasta los huesos y ajusto más mi abrigo alrededor de mí.

Un par de minutos más tarde y vuelvo a gruñir. Parece que estamos vagando sin rumbo, sin un destino definido. No hemos decidido dónde vamos a cenar todavía. Teníamos una idea de la obra que queremos ver y - si acaso - estamos vagamente dirigiéndonos a la calle 45, lo que es un signo en sí mismo de que Arnold no está del todo convencido de la elección. Nos hemos detenido un momento para ver una ventana con discos de vinilo y yo fijo una mirada hueca en mi propia imagen en el reflejo de la ventana mientras espero pacientemente como la buena novia que soy – hasta que él termina su búsqueda visual. Afortunadamente, pronto empezamos a movernos de nuevo.

Lo oigo hacer un ruidito con su boca, y luego se aclara la garganta. Aquí vamos. Ruedo los ojos de una manera que sólo mis pies podrían ver, si tuvieran ojos por supuesto, y luego me preparo para lo que va a suceder en ...

5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

_'Entonces, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a cenar?'  
_  
"¿A dónde te gustaría ir a cenar?" pregunta con voz suave y yo suprimo una risa burlona.

_'¡Al jodido McDonald's!'_ Me gustaría gritarle, pero me encojo de hombros simplemente. Para nosotros, este es el tipo de decisiones que pueden crecer estúpidamente fuera de proporción, así que empecemos por limitar las opciones.

"¿Qué te parece italiana?" Levanto mis ojos para encontrar a sus amables ojos verdes fijos en los míos. Verde, el color de su paraguas favorito. Amables. Casi me convence, si no fuera por esa sonrisa ausente que estoy empezando a odiar. Dejo escapar una exhalación lenta.

"¿Italiana...?" murmura. "Creo que hay un restaurante italiano en la 48ª y..."

_Sí, sí, Lo-Que-Sea_.

Me pregunto si ya fue allí con ella. Su nuevo amor. Helga Pataki, la chica que solía estar enamorada locamente de él cuando eran niños; 'solía' siendo la palabra clave aquí, por supuesto. Dejo escapar una risita abatida. _¡Así se hace, Helga! ¿No es la venganza más dulce conseguir que se enamore de ti en una de esas vueltas que da la vida?_

Porque él está enamorado de ella; eso es algo que no se puede negar, bueno, por nadie que no sea el mismo Arnold, por supuesto. ¡Es tan jodidamente irritante! No sé si está en franca negación, o si está tratando de volverme loca. ¡Él lo niega! Dice que imagino cosas; que nada de lo que supongo es un hecho real. ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Ciega? ¡Dios!

Sé que debería haberme dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo; desde la noche del Baile. Yo estaba tan feliz de que hubiéramos encontrado a un patrocinador tan rápido que no le di importancia al hecho de que él se hubiera encontrado con una vieja conocida. Muy bien, sí me di cuenta de que algo estaba raro, pero nunca pensé que 'raro' escalaría de esta manera.

¿Quién hubiera adivinado que Arnold encontraría trabajo allí? ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que seguiríamos viendo a esta gente a diario? Yo no, eso es seguro. De la misma manera que nunca hubiera imaginado que Arnold dejaría de ser el chico amable y atento que yo había conocido y amado por tanto tiempo. Y que todo lo que sucedería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Confieso que estaba tan emocionada y abrumada con nuestro proyecto y todo el trabajo que hacer: los planes, la implementación, el posible éxito y, me aclaro la garganta _\- otros intereses-_ que no pude ver lo que estaba justo en frente de mí. Brenda me lo advirtió. "_Arnold está actuando de manera extraña_". Ella también me dijo que había _'algo raro'_ en la manera en que Arnold había sido contratado. "¡_Es una enorme empresa, por el amor de Dios! Las personas no son contratadas tan fácilmente. Confía en mí. No quiero echar a perder tu felicidad. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que mantengas los ojos abiertos. "_

Como aprendí pronto, mantener los ojos abiertos no impedía que las cosas sucedieran. Si acaso, hacía más doloroso el ser testigo consciente de la forma en que tu pareja y tú están separándose más y más, con cada día que pasa. Es un proceso incesante y continuo. Un día agradeces que te deje en paz porque tienes mil cosas más importantes por hacer, y al día siguiente no lo encuentras por ninguna parte. No hablemos ya de conseguir que te eche una mano.

Pero eso es sólo el comienzo. Después de eso te das cuenta de que él está ausente más tiempo del que solía estar. Comienza a tomar paseos en solitario. Ya no se detiene compartir contigo nada acerca de sus asuntos diarios, sean relacionados al trabajo o no. ¡Es como si él no se preocupara por ti ya más! De repente empieza a hablar y a reírse consigo mismo, e incluso después de que le preguntas qué es tan gracioso él sólo se encoge de hombros y sigue con su humor silencioso.

Y entonces está esa otra cosa: sus humores silenciosos. Es una entera y completamente nueva personalidad que te hace cuestionarte si el tipo que conoces y con el que vives es el mismo chico de hace un mes. De repente temes que puedas estar viviendo con un extraño.

Entonces, como si no fuera suficiente, se produce el evento de hace unos quince días. El día en que salió de la casa después de una discusión en la que te acusa de que no respetas su espacio ni su privacidad ya más, y que él no puede vivir así. Él sólo se marcha y te toca a ti quedarte en la casa y esperar que no se haya ido para siempre.

Es una sensación horrible. Aunque has estado confundida acerca de tus sentimientos por un tiempo, y ya has admitido ante ti misma que tu relación podría estar viviendo sus últimos días, no estás preparada para ser enfrentado con la posibilidad de que estás siendo abandonada. Es terrible. El miedo, el pavor, la angustia, o como sea que elijas llamarlo, te paraliza. Te llenas de miedo. Hace que quieras estar acurrucada en tu cama, meterte bajo las mantas y rehuir del resto del mundo.

Empiezas a pensar en los peores escenarios; empiezas con idealizar a tu pareja. Luego empiezas a preocuparte, empiezas a preguntarte qué va a decir la gente cuando se sepa que te abandonaron; entonces empiezas a enojarte...

¡¿Quién se cree él que es?! Simplemente se larga mientras uno se queda a seguir esperando. ¿Qué haría si fueras tú la que se marcha? ¡Maldita sea!

¿Dónde diablos está? Se está haciendo tarde, y es peligroso allá afuera. Estás temiendo que en el próximo minuto alguien llame para hacerte saber ha habido un accidente... Uno se acurruca en la cama de nuevo; enterrado bajo las pesadas mantas.

Pero también existe la posibilidad de que él pudiera haber ido en busca de ella, y que ahora estén retozando en su acogedor – y delicioso - hogar encantado; disfrutando de la vida, de la juventud y de una copa de vermut dulce, mientras hablan y ríen y recuerdan los viejos tiempos; completamente ajenos a ti y a tus tontas preocupaciones. E incluso cuando todo comienza como un juego inocente, un tanto coqueto, todos sabemos lo fácil es que una cosa lleve a la otra y que terminen en la cama juntos. Casi puedes verlos, regocijándose en su cama rosada, rodeados de vaporosas cortinas blancas que se mecen al soplo de la brisa tropical; el aire se llena con sus gemidos, sus gritos y la brillante luz de un pueblo con playa...

Un bocinazo me saca de mi pesadilla y me hace soltar un bufido. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué clase de patética novia soy?! ¿Dónde -en toda el área de Nueva York – puede uno encontrar una brisa tropical y esa luz tan brillante? ¿En esta época del año?

No, no, me equivoco. Exhalo fuertemente por la boca. Sé que estoy equivocada. Mi peor pesadilla es fútil. Él es capaz de haber ido en busca de ella, y sólo Dios sabe cuáles pudieran haber sido sus intenciones, pero sé que incluso cuando Helga G. Pataki le pone cuidado a Arnold P. Shortman, - cualquier día y a cualquier hora- ella no está interesada en él de manera romántica simplemente porque ella ya está tomada. Ella ya ha sido tomada; ¡y de qué manera!

Exhalo largo pensando qué se sentirá estar en su posición. ¿Será una jaula de oro? Pero muy pronto mis pensamientos vuelven a su carril porque me dispongo a volver a esa fatídica ocasión en que él llegó pasada la medianoche, tarareando una alegre canción, y trayendo galletas caseras, -signos que cualquiera asociaría a la visita de la chica en cuestión, - y como si esa no fuera prueba suficiente, luego él comienza a actuar aún más extraño.

Ahora llega más tarde de lo habitual; siempre está encerrado en el dormitorio, trabaja en su computadora portátil. Cuando entro al cuarto invariablemente bloquea la pantalla o llanamente la cierra. No tiene caso preguntar, no me lo va a decir, ya he aprendido eso. ¿Dónde está el chico que me contaba todo?, no puedo dejar de preguntarme.

No sé qué demonios él le prometió... _-¿y a quién?_

¿A Helga G. Pataki? Esa es mi primera conjetura. _'Cherchez la femme'_, dicen los franceses, ¿no es cierto? Pero parece demasiado fácil...

¿A Dick Mueller tal vez? Está trabajando para el tipo, después de todo, ¿no es así? Pero sé que Arnold no es muy amigo de Dick así que es un poco difícil de creer que esté trabajando tiempo extra en su nombre. Aun así, el apellido de Dick es Mueller, y él podría estar utilizando su poder sobre él.

Bueno, esos eran mis pensamientos hasta el - llamémoslo - Incidente del Mercedes. El martes pasado Arnold llegó a casa en una lujosa SUV Mercedes-Benz, que trajo a mi mente la idea de que Henry Mueller pudiera estar involucrado ...

Pero Arnold no compartiría nada acerca de eso.

De todos modos, para este momento casi considero que he sido reducida a ser un compañero de piso, bueno, 'casi', si no fuera por el asunto del sexo. Experimento esa sensación de movimiento de tripas de nuevo. ¿Por qué el sexo es importante? ¿Por qué no puedo negárselo, como Brenda me vive sugiriendo? Me quejo conmigo misma, pero es porque sé la respuesta.

No se lo 'no-niego' a él, sino a mí misma. No sé lo que me pasó, yo nunca fui la típica adolescente con las hormonas desbordadas, nunca, ni siquiera en la escuela secundaria. Yo solía ser 'recatada' y 'bien portada', pero apenas cumplí los treinta años y el sexo se convirtió en una compulsión más que en una necesidad. No puedo engañarme a mí misma. Nunca lo he hecho. Sé qué lo causó. No sé cómo deshacerme de ello sin embargo, pero a decir la verdad, no quiero que se me pase, no todavía. Aun así, a veces me pregunto cuando me irá a durar.

Arnold llama mi atención. Hemos llegado al Teatro Plateado y hay una larga fila en la taquilla ya. Vacilante, Arnold lidera el camino hasta atrás de la fila y yo lo sigo. Mientras estamos de pie esperando, sé que él no está de humor para ir el teatro. Sé que yo no estoy de humor para el teatro tampoco, pero dos horas preocupándonos por los problemas de otra gente suena mejor que preocuparnos por los propios, en serio, porque ¿y qué tal si no? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Seguir caminando sin rumbo bajo este clima tan frío? ¿Ir a cenar tan temprano? ¿Volver a casa y admitir que algo está definitivamente mal con nuestra relación?

La fila se mueve hacia adelante. Alzo la vista para ver su rostro, y tengo que morderme el pulgar con fuerza para evitar la risa que amenaza con escapar de mis labios. Su hermoso rostro demuestra su miseria. Me doy la vuelta. Debo hacer algo - exhalo largamente, pero luego miro a mi alrededor y el paisaje de la ciudad es tan sombrío que simplemente no hago nada. Seguimos avanzando en la fila. ¡Caray! Sé que voy a terminar por detener esto, pero no parezco ser capaz de encontrar mi propia lengua.

Reuniendo todo mi valor me aclaro la garganta y él se vuelve para mirarme. "¿Sabes-?" al sonido de esa simple palabra sus ojos se iluminan. "Tal vez deberíamos-"

Un timbre me interrumpe y parpadeó confundida. Arnold se disculpa mientras mete su mano dentro de su abrigo para sacar su teléfono celular.

"Hola," se da la vuelta. _¿Salvado por la campana?_ Frunzo el ceño mientras tomo su lugar en la fila que sigue avanzando. Estamos en el tercer lugar en la fila ahora. Me volteo a ver a Arnold quien también está frunciendo el ceño.

"Entiendo..." hace una pausa "Cielos, no lo sé..." cierra los ojos luciendo un tanto perdido "Lo que sucede es que no estoy en casa en este momento y... sí, no puedo revisar mi correo electrónico." Hace una pausa de nuevo y me mira con una expresión vaga en sus ojos. "Puedo checarlo... tengo mi celular, pero no voy a ser capaz de hacerle correcciones..." realmente suena apenado. "¿A qué hora dijiste que sale tu avión?" otra pausa "Ya veo."

¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! Mi corazón comienza a latir enloquecido. No puedo respirar. Sé quién es. Sé lo que significa la mirada que Arnold me está dirigiendo; está casi suplicando. ¡No sé cómo mi mente es capaz de procesar todos estos pequeños detalles mientras mis sentidos están bajo el peor asalto que han sufrido en su vida!

"Mira, la verdad es que salí... sí - con mi novia, sí - y estamos a punto de entrar en el... _sí_," él suelta una risita bastante expresiva. Mi corazón ha duplicado ya sus latidos.

Hay una pausa. Vacilante, avanzo una posición más mientras me muerdo el labio. Trato de ignorar sus ojos y decido mirar mejor a la taquilla y luego a las puertas de entrada. ¿A quién diablos le importa el teatro cuando-?

"Siéntete libre de ir," me las arreglo para murmurar al tiempo que me salgo de la fila. Arnold frunce el ceño mientras se vuelve para verme de nuevo, sus ojos muestran sorpresa, pero también hay un atisbo de esperanza allí. Debería sentirme ofendida de que él elija su trabajo por encima de mí un domingo por la noche, pero ¡¿en serio?! Además, todo se trata de mí al final, ¿no es así? No de él. Yo soy la que está a punto de conseguir lo que quiere; la oportunidad que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Mi corazón está en mi garganta. Estoy segura de que mis latidos son visibles en el hueco de mi cuello cuando me vuelvo para verlo.

"¿Puedes darme un segundo, por favor?" Arnold dice en el teléfono y se vuelve hacia mí "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejaste la fila?" me pregunta.

"Eres libre de irte- a donde quiera que tengas que ir." Me encojo de hombros, señalando el teléfono "No tengo ganas de ir al teatro de todos modos," pongo una cara con la que finjo-que-finjo indiferencia, pero añado una pizca de tener mis sentimientos lastimados sólo porque sí.

"Claire, no tengo que estar en ningún otro lugar, pero-" se detiene, porque no sabe qué más decir. "Habíamos planeado pasar todo el día juntos..."

"Pero te necesitan ahora." Salgo hacia la acera, para que la gente en la fila deje de escucharnos. Arnold se mueve detrás de mí. "Y no es como si no tuviéramos el resto de la noche, ¿no? Todavía tendremos la cena… sólo nos saltaríamos el teatro de todos modos."

Él asiente con la cabeza con entusiasmo. Yo me rio conmigo misma. Parece que tener que trabajar una tarde de domingo es más fácil de digerir que pasar dos horas en el teatro conmigo. Debería sentirme ofendida. "Sólo nos tomaría una hora o dos, después de todo."

Asiento con la cabeza. No puedo culparlo. La noche está empezando a sonar... _emocionante_... por primera vez. Me pregunto si "_emocionante_" es un adjetivo adecuado para lo que viene. Bajo mi vista para evitar que la sonrisa traviesa que está empezando a formarse en mis labios sea vista por él.

"¿Dick?" dice y mi corazón da un vuelco. Me rio nerviosamente sin importar si me ve ahora. "Estaremos allí en pocos minutos, espero. No, no es necesario. Estamos realmente muy cerca de la oficina..." hace una pausa "Oh... bien ... no, no hay problema en lo absoluto, sólo dame tu..." él se vuelve hacia mí y la hace señas como de escribir "Está bien..." No sé cómo le hice, pero aparecí un lápiz y papel en un segundo, casi como por arte de magia. _'Nací para esto'_ me digo a mi misma. Casi rio tontamente mientras escribo su dirección. No es necesario escribirla, en realidad, ya que es una de esas cosas que uno sabe que no olvidará pronto... _o nunca_.

. . .

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**Poseo solamente la trama y la OC.**

**Las MRs sólo intentan ilustrar la historia.**

**El siguiente capítulo tiene diez mil palabras y estará aquí el jueves.**

**24 de octubre 2015.**


	26. Las Cosas Sencillas

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Veintiséis**

**Las Cosas Sencillas**

* * *

. . .

Arnold asiente con entusiasmo cuando le digo que no habrá teatro hoy. Yo me río conmigo misma. Parece que tener que trabajar una tarde de domingo es más fácil de digerir que pasar dos horas en el teatro conmigo. Debería sentirme ofendida.

"Sólo nos tomaría una hora o dos, después de todo." dice.

Asiento con la cabeza. No puedo culparlo. La noche está empezando a sonar... _emocionante_... por primera vez. Me pregunto si "_emocionante_" es un adjetivo adecuado para lo que viene. Bajo mi vista para evitar que la sonrisa traviesa que está empezando a formarse en mis labios sea vista por él.

"¿Dick?" dice y mi corazón da un vuelco. Me rio nerviosamente sin importar si me ve ahora. "Estaremos allí en pocos minutos, espero. No, no es necesario. Estamos muy cerca de la oficina..." hace una pausa "Oh... bien... no, no hay problema en lo absoluto, sólo dame tu..." él se vuelve hacia mí y la hace señas como de escribir "Está bien..." No sé cómo le hice, pero aparecí un lápiz y papel en un segundo, casi como por arte de magia. _'Nací para esto,'_ me digo a mi misma. Casi rio tontamente mientras escribo su dirección. No es necesario escribirla, en realidad, ya que es una de esas cosas que uno sabe que no olvidará pronto... _o nunca_.

* * *

. . .

Quince minutos más tarde estamos de pie enfrente de un pequeño edificio casi perdido entre The Plaza y otra alta estructura. ¡No puedo creer que esté aquí! De todos los lugares de la ciudad en que lo imaginé viviendo, nunca pensé que viviría aquí: con Central Park a su puerta y esos hermosos carruajes tirados por caballos al otro lado de la calle. He estado aquí unas mil veces antes y nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Me doy la vuelta. La ciudad parece más luminosa. La Madre Naturaleza me está guiñando un ojo, puedo sentirlo. O tal vez es sólo que la anticipación me hace ver todo con más calidez.

Arnold prometió en nuestro camino hasta aquí que me compensaría por esto. _'Ya lo hiciste'_ le quise decir, pero sólo de pensar lo que diría si supiera todo lo que está pasando en mi cabeza me abochorno; me siento culpable ¡De verdad! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Pero en serio – pienso mientras le sonrío con recato al conserje y a una mujer mayor que va saliendo - Realmente le DEBO mucho a Arnold. Sé que obtuvimos el apoyo para 'Eyes for US" gracias a él. Sé que llegué a conocer y tratar a todos estos tipos ricos gracias a él. A conocer este lujoso y extremadamente interesante mundo gracias a él; y sobre todo, le debo que estoy a punto de conocer al hombre del que he estado locamente enamorada desde hace unos cuantos meses.

Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que mantenerme calmada y respirar profundamente.

Estamos subiendo ahora; son sólo seis pisos. Siento como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir... ¿Es a propósito que todo lo que ocurre va demasiado lento? Cada segundo parece una eternidad. Los ruidos del ascensor, las puertas que se abren, las paredes de mármol que reflejan nuestras formas, el suelo de baldosas donde nuestros pasos hacen eco, el nerviosismo de Arnold...

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" Le pregunto mientras vamos por el pasillo. Arnold ya me había contado la razón de tanta prisa. Dick estará tomando un vuelo a las diez y necesita su ayuda con un contrato.

Arnold se vuelve hacia mí antes de responder con voz baja. "No me gusta toda esta urgencia. Me hace pensar que Dick está de mal humor. Mira-" se detiene repentinamente, tomando mi brazo. "Podía muy bien haber checado el contrato de mañana por la mañana, sabes, y enviárselo cuando estuviera listo, pero-" duda un poco, torciendo los labios.

"¿Dick es quisquilloso?" ofrecí en vista de su vacilación.

"No sabes ni la mitad..." suelta una risita nerviosa. "Es _obsesivo_," solo mueve la boca sin emitir sonido alguno en la última palabra.

"¿No deberías haber dicho que no, mejor?"

Él se queja. "No es tan fácil."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque sería peor. Si me llamó es porque piensa que realmente necesita mi ayuda." Arnold parece bastante incómodo, "Y lo creas o no, la forma más fácil de salir de este asunto es siguiéndole el juego. Sólo lamento que quedaras atrapada en medio de todo esto".

"No te preocupes." Le doy palmaditas en la mano. Él asiente con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

"Podría ponerse difícil," Arnold me advierte, mirándome de reojo. Yo río en voz baja, restándole importancia.

"Te está pidiendo un favor. Debería estar agradecido, no gruñón."

Le oigo murmurar entre dientes "Espero que tengas razón."

Tomo aire mientras él toca el timbre. Me concentro en mi respiración mientras esperamos, hasta que oímos sus pasos del otro lado, y luego la puerta siendo desbloqueada en tres puntos diferentes. Arnold ríe para sí mismo y me aprieta la mano justo antes de que la puerta se abra revelando a nuestro anfitrión. Le doy un apretón a su mano también, pero el mío es buscando apoyo. Me temo que me voy a desmayar si no me aferro a él.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Pensé que sería más como en las películas, cuando se siente el movimiento en cámara lenta, pero no es el caso. Antes de que me dé cuenta ya hemos sido presentados y estamos entrando en su hogar. Dejando atrás las formalidades, ellos empiezan a hablar sobre el asunto en cuestión y me quedo atrás, siguiéndolos por el pasillo.

Creo que es ahí cuando empecé a respirar de nuevo. ¡No puedo creer que acabe de estrecharle la mano y que me sonriera! ¡No puedo creer que su mano rozara la mía cuando le entregué mi abrigo! Ahora estoy de pie junto a la entrada de su estudio mientras lo observo a distancia pretendiendo estar admirando el lugar. Es bastante alto; pienso mientras veo su delgado cuerpo inclinado sobre el pesado escritorio donde Arnold está sentado. Lo he visto sólo cuatro veces antes y puedo describir a detalle cada una de ellas - una vez en el baile y tres en las oficinas después, cuando yo andaba por ahí, pero nunca tan cerca, y nunca -por supuesto- habíamos sido presentados propiamente.

Dudo acerca de quedarme aquí. No quiero imponerles mi presencia así que miro a mi alrededor con curiosidad y luego salgo a explorar el departamento, acariciando las superficies que me encuentro en mi camino. Su casa es tal como esperaba que fuera; limpia, espaciosa, con techos altos, y refinada aunque - no me esperaba esto- austera decoración. Sus paredes de colores neutros y sus suelos de madera oscura contrastan con la luminosidad del ventanal que cubre toda la pared frontal. Como una polilla a la llama, me siento atraída hacia él. No puedo creer la vista que se extiende desde aquí. Incluso cuando estamos a finales de otoño y está ya oscuro, todavía se pueden distinguir las pocas hojas de color rojo y amarillo que quedan en los básicamente desnudos árboles. Las hermosas y cálidas luces de Central Park, el Estanque, la Grand Army Plaza y de la animada ciudad allá abajo me hacen suspirar. Ya no llueve y los cielos iluminados artificialmente me hacen sentir que yo estaba destinada a apreciar esta vista.

Aun cuando sé que no puedo verlos desde este lugar, dirijo mi vista a la puerta del estudio de todos modos. Sus voces me dicen que todavía están ocupados. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardarán, me pregunto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Arnold dijo que sería un poco más de una hora. Suspiro profundamente. Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí; en este hermoso apartamento con vista a Central Park que pertenece a no otro que Richard T. Mueller. Me río por dentro. Leí su nombre completo en el diploma que cuelga de la pared de su estudio. Es graduado de la Universidad de Northwestern; un Ingeniero Industrial nada menos. Eso explica el montón de gordos libros y todas esas certificaciones de Toyota Production System que hay por todo el lugar.

Me rio despacito de nuevo y decido continuar mi exploración. Realmente no creo que alguna vez tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, y definitivamente, sentarme en el sofá y ver mi celular sería un desperdicio de la oportunidad. Me muerdo el labio pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaré relatar toda esta aventura a Brenda. ¡Se pondrá verde de envidia! ¡Oh Dios, eso va a ser divertido!

.

Dejo el bolso en el sofá y camino por el lugar de nuevo concentrándome en la decoración ahora. Un árbol de Navidad bellamente decorado en la esquina izquierda es la primera cosa que me llama la atención. Frunzo el ceño porque aunque es de noche las luces están apagadas. Justo después del árbol hay un enorme gabinete de nogal empotrado que rodea a la chimenea que cubre casi por completo una de las paredes. Está lleno de cajones, anaqueles, un televisor oculto y unas pocas figuras decorativas. Algunas revistas de negocios y de automóviles están cuidadosamente apiladas en uno de los estantes más bajos. El resto de los escasos muebles de la habitación, incluyendo sofás y sillones, -o incluso la mesa del comedor de la habitación contigua – están empujados contra las paredes, dejando los amplios centros de las piezas despejados. Todo es tan... alineado, ordenado, simétrico. No hay una mesita de café o un tapete que estorbe en el centro de la habitación; no hay un adorno que no tenga pareja. Frunzo el ceño. Los cuadros que cuelgan de las paredes son un tanto sombríos. Unas fotografías en la superficie de una mesa de rincón llaman mi atención y me acerco para verlas: Henry, una mujer mayor que parece que podría ser su fallecida esposa, otra mujer rubia que claramente es la madre de Dick, y Helga Pataki posan en ellas. Sigo adelante pero no antes de golpear la cara de Helga con mi dedo.

Maldigo en silencio. La foto se cayó haciendo un fuerte ruido y yo me doy prisa para reacomodarla. Debería saber que no sería tan fácil deshacerme de esa bruja rubia. Camino a la cocina entonces, toda cubierta de nogal oscuro y mármol blanco, paredes incluidas. Es impecable. Me pregunto si alguna vez alguien ha cocinado aquí. Sobre la pared que conduce a la cocina hay una litografía que describe una linda escena campirana. Es la única pintura con la que puedo relacionarme. La casa de mis padres en Pennsylvania está llena de ellas.

Después de una rápida revisión del baño –cubierto en más de ese mármol blanco - vuelvo al ventanal. La vista debe ser hermosa a la luz del sol, creo; en primavera, o en verano, o en...

"Hasta hace unos días era un hermoso espectáculo digno de verse, ¿sabes?" Cierro los ojos mientras un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. ¡Esa voz! "El follaje de otoño en su máximo esplendor."

"Sólo puedo imaginarlo." Pronuncio suavemente mientras me vuelvo para verlo. Él está mirando hacia el frente, pero luego voltea hacia abajo y me sonríe. Mi estómago da un salto. Dientes perfectos de color blanco perla, labios delgados, mandíbula cuadrada, ojos entornados. Tiene rasgos duros y el tipo de un antihéroe, lo sé; pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él. ¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy cuando no es convencionalmente guapo? Me esfuerzo por ocultar un profundo suspiro. _¡Contrólate chica! No quieres asustarlo, ¿verdad?!_

"¿Cuando... cuando es más atractivo – ¡Bonita! Quiero decir, bonita..." rápidamente me corrijo "¿La vista, quise decir...?"

"¿Bonita?" Él arquea su ceja con diversión. Asiento con la cabeza, mortificada. "Siempre es bonita; incluso en invierno es impresionante. Yo diría, sin embargo, que en otoño es mi favorita."

"Creo que estaría de acuerdo. Todos esos rojos y amarillos..."

"¡Naranjas!" dice él expresivamente "No has visto esos naranjas."

"Sí, supongo..." Me froto las manos para que dejen de temblar "¿S... siempre has vivido aquí?" le pregunto con voz temblorosa. ¡Dios ayúdame! Tengo que reunir todo mi auto-control; no quiero que piense que soy patética.

Él no se voltea para verme en esta ocasión "Ya hace un buen tiempo."

Asiento con la cabeza. "También- también estaba admirando tu árbol de Navidad," mi voz es más firme ahora – ya era hora-. Me vuelvo a mi izquierda "Me preguntaba por qué no lo has encendido aun".

Él da un paso atrás para poder avanzar hacia el árbol en cuestión sin que yo quede en medio de su camino "Todavía no está listo", me informa.

"¿No lo está?" le pregunto "Luce bastante listo para mí." También doy un paso adelante. "¿Qué le falta?"

Él se ríe y mi bajo vientre tiembla ante la profunda resonancia de su risa. "En realidad no lo sé", lo que espero sea un gesto adorable aparece en mi frente cuando me vuelvo para verlo. Él me mira brevemente "Hay alguien que está a cargo de él; una chica. Justo me acaba de decir que no está listo aún." encoge sus perfectamente cuadrados hombros.

"¿Quieres decir que pagas para que alguien haga el trabajo?" Hago lo que puedo para que mi voz suene sexy e interesante también.

"La administración lo hace, en realidad." Afirma llanamente mientras toca un adorno dorado del árbol "Este apartamento tiene la ventana más visible de por aquí, y las personas a cargo del edificio toman sobre ellos la responsabilidad de tener..." vacila un poco "espíritu navideño".

"¿Así que te ahorran el trabajo?"

"Se puede decir que sí." Él deja escapar una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Lo harías tú? Quiero decir, ¿si ellos no lo hicieran?"

Como se toma su tiempo para responder yo me tomo mi tiempo para observarlo. Realmente desearía tener todo el tiempo del mundo, -o la esperanza de tenerlo acostado junto a mí algún día en un futuro cercano- para observarlo a placer todo el tiempo que quiera, pero sé que esta oportunidad es casi un milagro. Lo miro fijamente, con la intención de dejar su imagen grabada en mis retinas por el resto de mi vida.

Bajo la cálida iluminación de la sala de estar soy capaz de apreciar que acaba de hacerse un corte de pelo. Sus cabellos rubios oscuros presumen un pulcro y varonil corte. De alguna manera no puedo imaginarlo sentado en el salón de Sally Hershberger mientras le cortan en cabello. Él es probablemente más en la línea de una barbería pasada de moda. También veo la leve sombra en su mandíbula que me dice que no se afeitó esta mañana. Mirando el hoyuelo en su barbilla me pregunto cómo le hace para afeitarlo. ¿Pone un dedo a cada lado y luego estira la piel para que la máquina de afeitar llegue hasta el fondo? ¿Barre hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro? Me río por dentro con sólo imaginarlo sin camisa frente al espejo de su baño.

Mientras comienza a decir algo en el sentido de que Navidad no es su época favorita del año, yo sigo con mi rápida-pero-exhaustiva inspección. Sus arcos superciliares, esa varonil línea de nacimiento del cabello y sus ojos azul plomo son magnéticos. 'Azul Plomo' –lol- no es una palabra que me saqué de la nada; oh, no. Ya los busqué en Google, ojos azules, desde el primer momento en que posé mis ojos castaños en los suyos. Hay toda una gama de azules, ¿saben? Van desde el "Azul Claro o Baby Blue' -como los de Henry; ' Azul Cielo o Sky Blue'- como los de Stan Wright; o 'Gunmetal o Azul Plomo,' -como los de Dick ... o _los de Helga_; mis labios arrugan con fastidio. De todas maneras, podría seguir hablando durante horas sobre el tema, pero la verdad es que tengo que seguir por el bien de la Charla del Siglo que pronto estaré teniendo con Brenda.

Muy bien, ¿qué más, ya que el tiempo corre y él está acabando su discurso? ¿Mencioné su manzana de Adán? ¿Esa vieja cicatriz en su sien derecha? ¿El millón de pecas que le llenan las mejillas y los pómulos? No es un millón, lo sé, pero cincuenta mil parece un buen número... mmmm, está bien... tres – cuatro - quizás cinco - cientos de ellas repartidas por todo su rostro. Me ofrezco de voluntaria para contarlas por si alguna vez se interesa en llevar un inventario. Lo prometo.

Cuando reacciono él me está mirando con una expresión extraña. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" me pregunta.

"Lo siento", borro lo que supongo que era una sonrisa boba de mi cara, "Sé a lo que te refieres. Pensando en mi propia familia, no todas fueron Navidades felices. Hubo momentos tristes también, pérdidas, peleas..."

"Mezquindad, pobreza... Todo es un simbolismo". Deja salir un resoplido fastidado. Una profunda arruga aparece en su frente y no puedo evitar sentirme intimidada "¿Alguna vez has pensado en todos esos niños que no tienen nada, ni siquiera esperanza, por no hablar de un tonto árbol o regalos; quienes se ven obligados a pensar que ellos son los que están mal porque se supone que Navidad es un tiempo de 'dar', incluso cuando nadie está siendo generoso con ellos?"

"Sí, todo parece tratarse de familias felices; sé que es difícil." También dejo salir un suave resoplido "Afortunadamente nosotros no estuvimos entre ellos."

Sus ojos escudriñan mi rostro arriba y abajo.

"Afortunadamente" él asiente con la cabeza, con sequedad.

Algo sobre esta repentina frialdad me hace preguntarme si he sido grosera sin darme cuenta. Me esfuerzo por recordar que pudo ser. Supongo que por ahora lo mejor será disculparme "No quise decirlo en el mal sentido, o sea..." Me detengo un poco "Fue algo bueno que ambos tuviéramos padres que cuidaran de nosotros. Cada uno a su propia manera y – en sus propios medios. No me atrevería a comparar mi situación a la tuya, por supuesto, pero- "

"¿Pero puedes sentir empatía?"

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto, sí."

"Eso es lo que importa." afirma sin ceremonias "¿Entonces supongo que estás de acuerdo con lo que dije?" me mira con recelo y me pongo nerviosa. ¿Me está poniendo a prueba? ¿Sabe que no escuché todo lo que dijo porque en realidad lo estaba viboreando?

"Sí, o sea, por supuesto, digo, no es algo en lo que pienso en todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, es doloroso, a veces simplemente decidimos cerrar los ojos, pero por supuesto que sé que hay pobreza, negligencia, violencia, crueldad... y es aún más pesado tratándose de esta época del año". Tomo una ingesta de aire y luego hago más lento mi discurso "Cuando lo piensas de esta manera es muy fácil ver la vanidad, la falsedad de todo el comercialismo asociado con la Navidad, justo como acabas de mencionar."

"Provoca enojo," hay algo parecido al odio en su voz, y comienzo a sentirme mortificada.

"Es triste, estoy de acuerdo, pero pienso también que es mi tiempo de Navidad después de todo, y creo que me debo a mí misma y a la gente que quiero demostrar que me importan."

"Comprando regalos de Navidad para todos ellos." No fue una pregunta. Arrugo mi entrecejo. Él inclina brevemente la cabeza y sonríe mordaz. Esta conversación no es lo que estaba esperando. Su aspereza está empezando a alterarme los nervios.

"Creo que elijo pensar en ello como una muestra de mi afecto." le respondo y trago saliva.

"Me parece bien, tal vez hacia tus padres o tu novio, pero ¿qué pasa con aquellas personas que apenas conoces? ¿Gente fastidiosa, despreciables compañeros de trabajo, tu Santa secreto?"

No sé cómo sentirme por el hecho de que él ya no esconde esa sonrisa de superioridad.

"Es un convencionalismo social..."

"Que sigues ciegamente a pesar de que habías dicho que puedes sentir empatía..."

"¡Pero es que uno no puede simplemente mantenerse alejado de todo eso!"

"¿De qué exactamente? ¿Ir de una tienda a otra, de comprar regalos de última hora, de pagar por hermoso papel de regalo que se convertirá en basura al día siguiente?"

"Vamos," dejo salir una risita nerviosa "¿No me digas que nunca lo haces?" él se encoge de hombros con una arrogante indiferencia "¿Nunca? - Quiero decir, ¿ni siquiera por tus seres queridos?"

"Una tarjeta de regalo cuando en realidad no puedo evitarlo."

"¡¿Una tarjeta de regalo?!" No puedo evitar mostrar mi asombro.

"De esa manera ellos saben qué esperar de mí. No me gusta cuando la gente se llena de esperanzas por cualquier cosa." dice con desdén "¿Qué vida ha cambiado realmente debido a un regalo de Navidad?"

"Bueno, no puedo decirte ahora mismo qué vida ha cambiado realmente, pero estoy segura de que ha habido regalos de Navidad que..." él sonríe condescendiente. Algo caliente se mueve dentro de mi pecho y no es lujuria. No puedo creer lo que oigo. Incluso cuando estoy bastante segura de que nunca seré una de las personas que a él le importan, no puedo evitar sentirme agraviada. "¿Y nunca has sentido el impulso de dar algo? Digamos, ¿como un regalo?" No pude evitar que eso sonara como una acusación.

"Por supuesto que sí. Eso es exactamente lo que lo hace especial. Hay una gran diferencia entre cuando sientes ganas de dar algo a cuando un convencionalismo social te dice que lo hagas en una fecha determinada."

"No puedo creer que un hombre en tu posición pueda hacer eso."

Él suelta un resoplido y me vuelvo para ver que una sonrisa pícara que le sienta increíblemente bien se ha asentado en su rostro

"Nunca creerías lo que se le permite hacer a un hombre en mi posición."

"¿Oh, en serio?" saco mi barbilla de una manera desafiante. Veo un hueco en su discurso que podría convertirse en su perdición si juego bien mis cartas. No sé por qué, pero siento que sería feliz si pudiera borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro. "¿Cómo toda esta… _decadencia_... se acopla con tu previo discurso contra el comercialismo exagerado de las festividades?"

Él se encoge de hombros con desinterés mientras se vuelve para ver a su reloj.

"No lo hace."

Mi siguiente comentario mordaz estaba listo para salir, pero su impasibilidad me deja helada "¿Q-qué?"

"No lo hace, en ningún aspecto." Siento un repentino impulso de abofetearlo. ¿Está aburrido acaso?

"Acabas de decir... que a un hombre en tu posición se le permite hacer cosas que están más allá de… _mi entendimiento_. Y ahora dices..."

"Parece que te lo has tomado muy a pecho." Lo veo ahora escondiendo un bostezo, lo que me hace sentir descorazonada "Veamos, yo dije que se me permite, nunca dije que en realidad vaya y haga cosas malas, depravadas, inmorales, o lo que fuera qué estuvieras pensando."

"N... no, yo..." vacilo entonces mortificada, pero él continúa, ignorándome.

"Tal vez ni siquiera estaba hablando de cosas amorales de hecho. Tal vez me refería a buenas acciones que a una persona como yo también se le permite hacer, pero tu mente femenina y ansiosa se apresura a sacar conclusiones prejuiciadas." Se encoge de hombros de nuevo "No sé qué es lo que hace que una chica tan agradable como tú vaya y piense esas cosas, ¿señorita...?" se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante.

"M... Miller..." Hago una pausa. No sé lo que vino a mí en ese preciso momento que me hizo hablar sin pensar, - probablemente la sensación de que no tenía nada que perder, mezclado con cualquier cosa que haya pasado en el último minuto - pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de corregirme, me encontré pronunciando - "aunque no me importaría si mi apellido cambiara a Mueller," - con la voz más natural que soy capaz de componer.

"¡Ja!" él suelta una risotada. Sus ojos brillan con diversión y un toque de... algo que no soy capaz de identificar.

Estoy demasiado ocupada tratando de ocultar mi bochorno como para tratar de interpretar sus pensamientos. ¡Dios mío! ¡Me siento tan avergonzada! Acabo de decir en voz alta algo que sugiere matrimonio, ¡¿y él se rió de mí?! ¡¿Se rió de mi torpe y estúpido intento de coqueteo?! Dios, ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

Él mantuvo esa peculiar expresión en su cara mientras yo estoy segura de que mi cara se puso color rojo tomate. Con la intención de pensar en cualquier otra cosa excepto lo que acabo de decir, volteo a ver mi ropa. Dejo salir un gemido. Me arrepiento de haber elegido unos jeans oscuros, una blusa bastante simplona y un par de zapatos negros. Son Nine West al menos, pero... arrugo mis labios; eso es todo, ningún accesorio, ni siquiera un reloj. Aun así, me gustaría que él me mirara de otro modo. No estoy tan mal después de todo, pero él no lo hace. Me está mirando a la cara. Si acaso me ha echado un buen vistazo ya no lo hizo abiertamente.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" me sorprende con su repentina pregunta. "Debí haber preguntado antes, lo siento." Su expresión es neutral ahora; como si nada importante hubiera sucedido.

Vacilo un poco. Agua, café, té, cerveza, whisky, tequila...? ¿_Por qué estoy buscando lo más complicado?!_ A pesar de todo, vaya que me siento atrevida. Posiblemente es porque todavía quiero causar una impresión. '_Acabas de coquetear con el tipo, por el amor de Dios!_' Mi mente me grita. '_Eso debería decirte toneladas de las cosas que no sabes acerca de ti misma'.  
_  
"¿Chocolate caliente?" Me muerdo el labio. Parece que realmente le sorprendió mi respuesta "¿Sería eso posible? Hace frío y no me gusta mucho el café."

_'Mentirosa',_ mi mente grita de nuevo, pero ya simplemente la ignoro.

Él hace una mueca y se da la vuelta "La verdad es que no tengo idea." Luego se dirige a la cocina. Bueno, él está haciendo su parte: actuar como si nada. Esto significa que no está enojado, al menos. Lo sigo, sonriendo como una idiota, ahora que me está dando la espalda y no puede verme. Esta es exactamente la parte que me faltaba; observarlo por detrás.

Lleva un par de Wranglers que cubren de mezclilla de color azul esas perfectas piernas de 36 pulgadas de largo, a diferencia de otros – suelto un resoplido para mí misma girando brevemente hacia la puerta del estudio-. ¡En serio! Sus piernas son dignas de notarse, incluso cuando está usando esos trajes elegantes que usa en el trabajo, pero los jeans son otra cosa. Los jeans te permiten apreciar formas -y traseros también- como diría Brenda. Escondo una risita. Mientras se está moviendo, extendiéndose arriba y abajo en la cocina en busca de polvo de cacao confirmo nuestras sospechas (de Brenda y mías). Dick tiene un cuerpo tonificado pesar de no parece del tipo que va al gimnasio. Es delgado, bastante bien formado, pero no musculoso. De alguna manera parece que sus bien formados músculos le vienen de los genes, de caminar o correr tal vez, pero no de pasar largas horas en el gimnasio trabajando en ellos.

"¡Aquí lo tienes!" Finalmente coloca el cacao en polvo en el mostrador "Sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte."

"Veo que tienes una cocina muy bien equipada." Digo con entusiasmo "Mi madre mataría por algo así."

Él sonríe cortésmente y luego frunce el ceño. "Necesitamos una olla." Antes de que lo adivine él se inclina... y la vision me deja sin aliento...

_¡Oh, gloria de las glorias! ¡Oh, divino testamento de la majestad de la creación de Dios! _

"¡Me lleva la cachetada!"

Mi mano sube para taparme la boca por una fracción de segundo. ¡¿Qué diablos que acabo de decir?! Él se endereza a toda prisa. Yo ya puse mis manos juntas delante de mí y finjo emoción cuando él se da la vuelta para mirarme.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

Su ceño fruncido es mortífero. ¡Oh Dios! Trago saliva. Culpen de mi muerte a Homero Simpson.

"Lo siento si te asusté." No lo estoy mirando a él, sino al armario detrás de él "Me sorprendió ver que tienes macarrones con queso aquí. ¡Mira!" apunto hacia el armario donde unos cuantos paquetes de los siempre confiables Macarrones con Queso Kraft se asoman.

Ruego a Dios que se lo crea. Él parece confundido por un segundo mientras mira a los paquetes, pero luego se vuelve hacia mí. Decir que la mirada de sus ojos azules es sólo hostil es una fantasía.

"¿Quieres macarrones con queso?" su voz se ha convertido en hielo.

"No, no... Supongo... supongo que es justo como dijiste antes. Yo... nosotros... solemos pensar..." vacilo de nuevo. ¿Qué tal si lo hice enojar? Arnold nunca me lo perdonaría. "Supongo que asumimos cosas equivocadas acerca de gente como tú, como dijiste antes." Me encojo de hombros "Cosas como que tienes cenas gourmet todo el tiempo y... ya sabes..." Dejo escapar una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo siento."

"Mira-" ël está hirviendo de rabia, pero en ese momento los pasos de Arnold pueden ser escuchados en el estudio. Dick se da la vuelta y se marcha sin decir una palabra más.

¡Gracias Dios! ¿_Qué demonios me está pasando?!_ Me tiemblan las manos mientras lleno la olla con agua y la pongo en la estufa. Me regaño a mí misma. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿Acabo de soltarle: 'Me lleva la cachetada!' cuando sus nalgas estaban al alcance de mi mano? Pero luego, - ¿alguien podría culparme? ¡Dios mío! Sé que está furioso. No voy a sobrevivir esta noche. Me temo que vaya a decirle a Arnold. ¡Oh Dios! Esto no es bueno. Arnold nunca lo creería porque soy una buena chica después de todo, pero entonces, ¿qué?

¿Quién me mete en estos problemas? Maldigo a Brenda en voz alta. Es su culpa después de todo. Ni siquiera me gustaba Dick Mueller al principio. En realidad me asustó la primera vez que lo vi: todo sombrío y lúgubre; como una tormenta a punto de ocurrir. Pero entonces, ella empezó a hablar de él como si fuera una especie de semidiós y ya nunca se detuvo; y yo empecé a prestar atención. La siguiente vez que lo vi no pude evitar caer redondita. Dick es puro veneno.

En lo que pongo el chocolate en polvo en la cacerola empiezo a calmarme. Por mucho que odie escuchar a los hombres (o a las personas en general) siendo sexistas, no creo que podamos hacer nada para contenernos a nosotras mismas, aunque esto es algo que nunca diría en voz alta. De vez en cuando, las mujeres perdemos la cabeza. Puede ustedes argumentar que soy estúpida -no es el caso-; que soy misógina –nunca lo sería-; que estoy traicionando a mi propio género –nunca en un millón de años-; pero a veces nos sucede. Las chicas simplemente nos volvemos locas. Nuestros sentidos estallan, vemos el mundo a través de lentes del color del amor- no podemos mantener nuestro entusiasmo a raya, e incluso nuestro decoro desaparece. Caemos locamente enamoradas. Nos obsesionamos. El objeto de nuestro afecto - Dios nos proteja - suele ser alguien muy lejos de nuestras posibilidades; un actor o cantante, un atleta, un personaje público. ¿Cómo si no se explica la locura que rodea a gente como Justin Beaver, Two Direction, Jones Brothers, Backstreet Kids, o los iniciadores de esta bandada: The Beetles?

Asimismo, no sé qué lo activa. ¿Las hormonas, el amor, el calor, la lujuria, la _estupidez_? Lo que sea. No se le puede detener. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Todo nuestro amor yace allí, simplemente para que alguien lo tome. A mí me pasó una vez cuando era un adolescente. Me enamoré de Legolas también conocido como Orlando Bloom. Leí todos los libros; me compré la edición del director de cada película; aprendí su biografía de memoria; fui a investigar el lugar donde nació, tanto en la Tierra Media como en Canterbury, Inglaterra; el lugar donde creció; la escuela a la que asistió; todo, aprendí todo sobre él. Pensaba en él todo el tiempo, me pasaba horas mirando sus cálidos ojos castaños en la pantalla del ordenador. Juré que era el ser humano más excepcional en el mundo entero. Sabía que en una noche determinada él iba a venir a buscarme y seríamos felices para siempre...

¿Era un caso perdido o qué? Lamentablemente no. Suspiro mientras apago el quemador. Mi chocolate caliente huele delicioso. Miro alrededor buscando unas tazas. Admito que me ha sucedido de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no me enamoré de un artista. Me enamoré de un hombre real, pero aun así, es el tipo de hombre a quien nunca pensé que podría de hecho conocer - y llegar a tratar.

Supongo que es por eso que estoy actuando de esta manera. Es como cuando conoces a un artista y haces cosas locas sólo para que se dé cuenta de tu presencia. Pero ahora no sé qué sucederá después. Ya hice cosas locas. Ya actué de una manera determinada. Marqué un camino; no puedo volver atrás ahora. ¿Realmente quiero que suceda algo más? ¿Si sucediera? ¿Debería intentarlo con más ganas? ¿Es ésta una de esas oportunidades que la gente dice que suceden sólo una vez en la vida? ¿Debo luchar por ello? ¿Debo dejarlo pasar?

¡Dios mío! No sé qué hacer. Me doy cuenta de que mis manos están frías; estoy temblando. Vierto la bebida en tres tazas y tomo una entre mis manos para beber un sorbo. El líquido caliente y dulce me anima. Cierro los ojos y sonrío. Un par de sorbos más tarde me estoy sintiendo mejor, sin duda. Debería olvidarme de todo el asunto; no hablar y actuar como si nada. Abro los ojos sintiéndome casi relajada. Entonces arrugo el ceño al ver el recipiente que se encuentra en el mostrador delante de mí. ¿Soy yo, o es el mismo tipo de recipiente que Arnold trajo a casa hace unos días? Lo abro y tomo una pieza. Contiene el mismo tipo de galletas que comimos de desayuno durante varios días. ¿Eso quiere decir que era un regalo de Dick? Algo que dice que no. Arnold no sabía la dirección de Dick hasta hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Significa entonces que-?

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y mis manos tiemblan. Un poco de mi chocolate se derrama sobre el mostrador. ¡Diablos, no lo escuché llegar! Había esperado que olvidara que estaba enojado conmigo, pero su voz dice lo contrario. Me tomo mi tiempo para darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo. "¿Estás jugando a la casita?" siento frío en mi interior. Hay una expresión de absoluta repulsión en su rostro mientras sus ojos barren la escena, lo que me hace tragar saliva. Estoy bebiendo su chocolate; estoy tomando sus galletas sin permiso; estoy tomando posesión de su cocina...

Dejando la taza sobre la mesa quiero preguntarle por Arnold, pero no puedo decir una palabra. Parece que no capaz siquiera de aclararme la garganta. Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo huir, abandonar el lugar, pero estoy casi paralizada. Nunca me he sentido más humillada en toda mi vida, y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo moverme. Su dura mirada está fija en mí. Sólo Dios sabe qué está pensando.

"Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad? Hasta la última gota," dice con una voz baja que me hace saltar de mi piel y poner de puntas el pelo de mi nuca. "Aprovechándote hasta de la rebanada más pequeña de poder que llega a tus manos, ¿eh? Eso es lo que eres. Extraño. Porque cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras esta ratoncita insignificante cuyo padre le dijo que si se portaba bien sería su pequeña princesa para siempre," dice con desprecio "¿Qué pasó? La vida en el castillo de Disney es aburrida, ¿eh? ¿El Príncipe Azul no es lo que te prometen?"

Estoy congelada. Dick camina hacia la puerta, probablemente para ver si Arnold sigue trabajando en la otra habitación mientras yo trato de reponerme, pero simplemente parece ser una tarea imposible. Soy un desastre, estoy congelada, y estoy emocionada. Increíblemente creo que esta es una de las cosas más emocionantes que me han sucedido en la vida.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿De verdad esperas que me sienta halagado? ¿Crees que voy a intentar algo contigo?" se ríe con saña. "Antes de que empieces a fantasear déjame decirte que nadie viene a mi casa para divertirse a mis costillas, ¿escuchaste?" su voz se vuelve amenazadora "Mira lo que va a suceder aquí. Te vas a terminar tu _puto_ café y vas a dejarme en paz por el resto de la noche. ¿Te queda claro?"

Mis ojos están puestos en el mostrador mientras asiento con la cabeza, apretadamente. "¿Puedo llevarle a Arnold un poco de chocolate?" Sólo quiero irme. La mirada que me da es una de completo desprecio.

"Sí. Adelante. Ve y demuéstrale cuánto te importa." Suelta un resoplido "Pobre Arnold. Vaya novia amorosa que debes ser."

Eso duele. No valgo tan poco, quiero gritarle.

"¿Crees que él es perfecto?" Digo en su lugar, mordaz. Puedo ser burlona también. Él está a punto de dejar la habitación, pero luego se detiene brevemente; probablemente solo por esos modales tan arraigados que tiene. "Ya no le importo. Hace unos meses se reencontró con un viejo amor de la escuela primaria y..."

"¿Luzco como alguien a quien le importa? ¡En serio, mujer! ¿Por qué no vas y te consigues una mejor amiga para que tengas a alguien a quien le interesen tus asuntos?"

"¡Ya tengo una mejor amiga-!" le reclamo.

El timbre de entrada suena en ese preciso momento y él no se detiene en esta ocasión; me deja sola. Lo maldigo en voz alta. ¿Qué tipo de patético ser humano piensa que soy? Camino arriba y abajo por cocina. No sé por qué estoy tomando su desdén tan intensamente. Estoy tentada a seguirlo, pero luego me detengo en seco. Una risita seguida de una voz sensual me hace salir de la habitación y detenerme con los brazos en jarras en el centro de la sala. Una bella chica tiene sus brazos enredados alrededor de su cuello y lo está besando.

"¿Por qué no me has llamado?" murmura entre sus besos "Ahora tengo que aparecer de forma inesperada para que no te me escapes, ¿eh?"

Dick se desenreda de sus brazos un tanto bruscamente "Tenemos compañía", le informa fríamente mientras me señala "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunta en voz baja.

Pero él no consigue su respuesta. La chica se ha vuelto hacia mí con una mirada de odio en sus ojos. "¿Quién es ésta?" -pregunta, su voz exigente.

"La Señorita Miller... Regina Brennan." Dick dice sin ocultar su impaciencia. Me sorprende que aun sea capaz de mostrar modales en una situación tan poco bienvenida, pero bueno. Mirándome brevemente, añade "La Señorita Miller es la novia de mi abogado, Regina. Él está en el estudio, ayudándome con unos papeles." Levanta las manos y la mira con insolencia. "Como puedes ver, estamos ocupados. Si hubieras llamado no estarías aquí perdiendo tu tiempo-"

"Oh, no hay problema. Puedo esperar."

"No, no puedes. Pero supongo que vas a hacer lo que quieras de todos modos. Así que si me disculpas." Él se da la vuelta.

"¿No vas a ofrecerme una bebida al menos?" Regina le pregunta.

Sin dar vuelta atrás, le responde. "El café está en la cocina. Apuesto a que no tendrás problemas para encontrar lo demás."

"¿Café?" Regina resopla antes de volverse hacia mí para darme lo que parece ser una mirada más amigable.

Asiento ligeramente, aceptando su silenciosa disculpa. Ya no me ve como rival supongo. Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera que en realidad hice un intento con su, um, _¿novio?_ Levanto una ceja para mí misma. Arnold ya me ha hablado de ella. Es la hija del segundo mayor inversionista de la empresa, y lo más parecido a una novia que Dick tiene, de acuerdo con los chicos que viajaron con él a la India.

"Acabo de hacer un poco de chocolate caliente." Pronuncio, tomando la decisión de ser amable también "Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada mientras esperaba."

"Ya sé. Se olvidan del tiempo cuando trabajan, ¿no es así?" ella sonríe.

"Supongo que sí", le respondo. "¿Entonces?" le pregunto, señalando a la cocina.

"No," ella sonríe condescendiente "Creo que necesito una bebida de verdad," lanza su bolso en el sofá y camina calmosamente hacia un gabinete. "¿Quieres algo?" se da la vuelta para preguntarme.

"No, gracias" hago una mueca con mi boca.

Le echo un buen vistazo en lo que ella parece estar buscando algo específico entre el inventario de botellas que se encuentran ahí. La chica es de mi estatura más o menos, flaca-flaca, y tiene el pelo liso y oscuro que cae sobre sus hombros. Está vestida para impresionar, por supuesto, y lleva un perfecto look smokey en sus ojos. Es hermosa en una manera que sólo los ricos pueden ser. Como una Paris Hilton castaña.

Voy a recoger mi bebida de la cocina y vuelvo; tomando el asiento que está más cerca de la ventana frontal. Regina está moviendo un globo terráqueo de aspecto caro y antiguo de su anterior lugar escondido contra la pared hasta el centro del cuarto. Cuando termina voltea a ver mi taza y sonríe un poco con ternura.

"Me haces recordar a mi abuela, sabes...", se ríe suavemente mientras camina a pararse frente a la ventana y mira hacia afuera "Sin ánimo de ofender. También le encanta el chocolate."

"No hay problema" Sonrío. "Supongo que heredamos los hábitos de ellas, ¿no te parece? De las madres, las abuelas."

"Sí, tienes razón." Ella dice mientras sacude ligeramente su bebida de color rojo en el aire "Me pregunto lo que las madres en Florida les transmiten a sus hijas."

"No lo sé." Vacilo un poco. Decido hacerme la tonta. "¿Jugo de naranja?" Abro mis redondos y grandes ojos de manera inocente.

"¡Eres demasiado!" Ella se ríe suavemente de nuevo y luego se dirige a ver la puerta del estudio. Suelto el aire de mis pulmones. Se tragó el anzuelo. Sigo su mirada "¿Qué es tan importante que los tiene trabajando el domingo?" está frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se vuelve hacia mí.

"Él estará tomando un avión esta noche." Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Tu novio - o Dick?" aún frunce el ceño.

"Dick".

"¿Esta noche?" se queja, caminando hacia el gabinete para verter más vino en su copa "¿A dónde? ¿Sabes?"

Hago una pausa "Creo que oí Winnipeg."

"¿Canadá?" sus ojos se iluminan "¡Oh! No tardará mucho, entonces." dice como para ella misma. Permanece en silencio por un rato y luego se vuelve hacia mí y se queja "Nunca está aquí, ¿sabes? Y cuando está, siempre está en la oficina. Es medio adicto al trabajo."

Dejo escapar una sonrisa comprensiva "Supongo que es difícil para ti."

"No tienes idea. Ya nunca lo veo últimamente." suspira y se sienta en el extremo del sofá. "¿Tu novio viaja por trabajo también?"

Niego con la cabeza después de tomar otro sorbo de mi bebida.

"No tanto como el tuyo, supongo."

Ella rueda los ojos. Me doy cuenta de que no niega mi afirmación. Así que es su novia.

... O al menos se considera su novia.

"Es un hermoso globo." Digo señalando el objeto que ella acaba de colocar en el centro de la habitación.

"Lo es, ¿no es cierto? Padre lo compró para él en una subasta de Sotheby's" me informa, radiante. "¡Si supiera que Dick lo mantiene escondido contra la pared no sé lo qué haría! Probablemente vendría por él y se lo llevaría."

"Es una hermosa pieza que merece ser expuesta." Estoy de acuerdo con ella "¿Por qué él hace eso?" Pregunto, toda ingenuamente.

Ella levanta sus manos en el aire con desesperación y gruñe de una manera restringida "¡¿Por qué, en serio?!" echa aire por la boca "Porque es raro; está siempre tan lleno de sus... pequeñas manías" Baja la voz y se voltea hacia el estudio con precaución.

"¿De verdad?" le pregunto, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Ella resopla agitando su delicada mano despectivamente "¡Te lo estoy diciendo!" entonces señala todo el lugar como prueba.

"Mmm... Supongo que te comprendo." Agrego después de echar un segundo vistazo a la decoración.

"¿En serio?" me mira fijamente "¿Por qué? ¿Tu novio también es así?" ella levanta una perfectamente delineada ceja.

"Bueno, Arnold ama el rosa." Sonrío torpemente mientras me da una mirada que indica que continúe "La mitad de nuestra decoración es rosa: paredes, cortinas, cojines, y me refiero a rosa intenso." Ella frunce el ceño, incrédula "¡Es la maldita Pantera Rosa!" suelto una carcajada y ella me imita.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Nunca había escuchado algo así!" sacude la cabeza y toma otro sorbo "Tiene su lado bueno, supongo."

"Sí. Es muy agradable y atento." Sonrío con cariño "Amoroso; siempre cuento con su apoyo."

"Suena a que va en serio." Ella dice con una sonrisa falsa. Me pregunto si está siendo sarcástica.

"¿Por qué? ¿Dick no es así?"

"Oh, él tiene su lado bueno, por supuesto," exhala por la nariz ", pero también puede ser muy fastidioso."

"¿Fastidioso?" Repito, levantando una ceja. "¿De verdad?" Me pregunto qué ella está bebiendo, porque, en serio, aun cuando es obvio que no es 'un faro de sabiduría' tampoco me creo que sea tan ingenua, en lo más mínimo.

"Ya sabes cómo es. Él siempre critica, juzga a la gente, expresa sus corrosivas opiniones acerca de todo..." de repente parpadea, probablemente dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir "Aunque bien, también puede convertirse, así de repente, en el chico más agradable del mundo. Eso es lo que lo hace tan grandioso".

"Hace que se te olvide de su lado molesto."

"Se puede decir así." Ella zumba afirmativamente.

"Y..." Dejo escapar una risita "¿Es bueno en la cama?"

"¡Mira que eres curiosa!" Regina me mira brevemente con una media sonrisa "Pero sí, de hecho, lo es." inclina la cabeza lánguidamente sobre el respaldo del sofá y cierra los ojos. "No me hagas pensar en eso-" gime con voz ronca "porque tendría que seguirlo a Canadá y eso no le va a gustar nadita."

"¡No le gustaría?" Repito sin perder un segundo. Ella asiente con la cabeza "¿Por qué?" lo que sea que esté bebiendo, espero que también la haga olvidarse de esta sesión de preguntas después.

"Odia que lo persiga cuando viaja."

"¿Por qué?"

"Dice que puedo ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero." Ella rueda los ojos "¿Puedes creerlo?"

"A mí me pareces bastante agradable."

"Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo." Ella resopla. "¡Todo el mundo me adora!" Toma un último sorbo y se levanta. Esconde un ligero tambaleo antes de empezar a caminar. "Tengo que ir al baño", dice graciosamente antes de caminar hasta el final del pasillo y desaparecer detrás de una puerta.

Yo frunzo el ceño. Alguien ya se había tomado un par de copas antes de venir aquí, lo apuesto. Me levanto y camino a la cocina para lavar mi taza. Al ver la olla allí recuerdo que tenía que llevarle a Arnold una taza de chocolate caliente. Enciendo la estufa y lavo las tazas y cucharas mientras espero. Escucho pasos detrás de mí y me vuelvo para ver nuestro anfitrión avanzando hacia mí. Coloca la copa vacía de Regina en el fregadero.

"¿Dónde está ella?" no suena como una pregunta, sino como una demanda.

"En el baño," me detengo "Creo que está usando el de tu dormitorio."

"¡¿Qué?!" me ladra, mirándome como si todo fuera mi culpa.

"¡Como si yo pudiera detenerla!" le contestó; a continuación, le señalo la puerta donde la chica ha desaparecido. Dick maldice entre dientes y se va. ¡Esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba! Estar al cuidado de sus novias borrachas. Tal vez es él quien debería conseguirse un mejor amigo.

El chocolate está caliente. Echo un poco en una taza y dejo la cocina. Llego a la sala y me doy cuenta que Dick ya volvió a poner el globo en su lugar anterior. Yo puedo evitar sonreír. Supongo que todos los hombres tienen sus rarezas.

Tomo algunos pasos adicionales para acercarme a la puerta de su habitación esperando oír una acalorada discusión, pero sólo soy capaz de escuchar lo que parece ser un intercambio bastante civilizado. Me voy con Arnold y lo encuentro al borde de su asiento con la vista pegada a la pantalla de una laptop Dell. ¡Pobre chico! Esta visita no ha significado para él nada más que jerga legal. ¡_Si supieras que la vida es todo lo que existe fuera de ese extraño idioma que sólo tú entiendes, y que es tan difícil de comprender, mi querido novio_!

"Traje un poco de chocolate caliente para ti, amor." Le digo dejando la taza a su lado y caminando hasta ponerme de pie detrás de él. Le beso la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Gracias, cariño." Él responde automáticamente mientras corrige una frase en el documento de Word en el que está trabajando. Cuando termina se vuelve y me sonríe.

"¿Cómo te va?" le pregunto cuando se inclina hacia atrás y comienza a beber.

"Estoy revisándolo por última vez antes de enviarlo a la impresora."

"¿Fue difícil?" masajeo sus hombros.

"Lo normal,"

"Que bien."

Oigo a la otra pareja salir del dormitorio y caminar a la sala.

"¿Estás aburrida?" Arnold me pregunta mientras continúa desplazándose hacia abajo en el documento.

"No" Niego con la cabeza "Estoy bien. Estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien tú?" Me inclino a hablar suavemente en su oreja. "¿Cómo se está portando Dick por cierto? ¿Es el dolor en el trasero que esperabas que fuera?"

"No, no en lo absoluto" se vuelve para verme de nuevo y sus ojos verdes sonríen "Está siendo bastante agradable," dice en voz baja mientras se vuelve hacia la puerta "De lo más agradable que le conozco."

"Te lo dije." Le beso la cabeza de nuevo y camino hacia la puerta. Por un momento me temo que escucharé los sonidos de un encuentro apasionado entre los otros dos, pero sólo están hablando. Sus voces incluso tienen un volumen normal, lo que significa que no están murmurando. No están a la vista, así que deben estar por el comedor.

"...Quiero decir, el azul te va muy bien." Regina le está diciendo. "Hace resaltar tus ojos."

Él deja escapar un bufido "¿Entonces por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes?"

"Pensé que ya lo sabías." Afirma como la cosa más natural del mundo "Quiero decir, si no lo supieras, por qué entonces renovaste todo tu guardarropa, ¿eh?"

Él deja escapar un zumbido que suena como un gruñido. "No lo hice. Sólo compré algunas camisas. No sé porque haces tanto lío."

"Algunas camisas y un magnífico vestido azul, según vi." La voz de la chica se vuelve áspera. Él no contestó y unos segundos más tarde ella insiste, molesta. "¡Dick! ¡Hay un vestido azul en tu armario y es obvio que no te pertenece!"

Él deja escapar un gemido cansado "Aquí vamos otra vez."

"¿Todavía estás viendo a esa chica?" su voz suena abatida.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando."

"¡Vamos! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Eva? No creo que ese vestido sea de ella, sin embargo. No creo que cubra sus... um... encantos."

"¿Es por eso que entraste a mi recámara?" La voz de Dick es dura "¿Para ver mi armario? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a revisar mi armario?"

"Entré para buscar mi arete." Ella se queja "¿Lo encontraste? ¡Oh, dime que lo encontraste!"

"¿Tu arete?!" él se burla ásperamente "¿Todavía estás buscando esa cosa? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Hace un año o algo así?" Se ríe. La chica se queja ruidosamente. "Tal vez deberías haberlo buscado en la recámara de otro tipo, porque no lo perdiste aquí. "

"¡Que gracioso!" ella lo maldice "Sé que lo dejé aquí!" exclama. Yo sonrío con picardía. Me volteó a ver a Arnold, pero todavía está concentrado en su trabajo. "Tal vez la chica que viene a hacer la limpieza lo encontró y se lo guardó para sí misma."

"¿Oh, en serio?" Dick se ríe "¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Porque está hecho de diamantes y perlas." Ella le explica.

"Lupita nunca haría eso."

_"¡Lupita nunca haría eso!"_ Regina lo imita. "No sé lo que esa chica te ha dado. Alguna poción inmunda, estoy segura."

"¡No seas ridícula!"

"No soy ridícula. Es una..."

"¡Regina!" él dice a modo de advertencia. "¡Basta! ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo!"

"¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Esa chica es una bruja!"

"¡No necesito escuchar esto!" Dick está empezando a sonar impaciente "¿Por qué has venido aquí, en primer lugar?"

Regina exhala sin tratar de ocultar su molestia "Ya te lo dije. Quería verte."

"Seguro", él dice con incredulidad. "De repente te entraron ganas de venir a verme? Después de todo este tiempo-"

"¡Oh, no! ¡No vas a culparme por esto! Si no nos hemos vuelto a ver es porque siempre estás inaccesible. Y cuando finalmente consigo ponerme en contacto contigo, siempre dices que tienes trabajo por hacer".

"Bueno, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, soy un hombre con responsabilidades. Siempre hay trabajo que hacer."

"¡Pero estás ocupado todo el tiempo!" ella se queja.

"Pero no te quejas cuando recibes tu cheque, ¿verdad?" él replica de inmediato.

"Bueno..." ella hace un pausa. "No estoy diciendo que no aprecie tus esfuerzos." Ella pronuncia sumisa. Dick refunfuña con sarcasmo "De todos modos, ya estamos aquí ahora y yo acabo de escuchar que estarás viajando esta noche. Quiero ir contigo."

"Eso no está abierto a discusión."

"¡Vamos!" ella le suplica en voz baja. Yo me acerco más. Sé que incluso si diera un paso fuera de la puerta del estudio no sería posible que me vieran.

"Ya hemos hablado de eso."

"¡Es sólo Canadá", ella insiste.

"No." su respuesta es contundente. "Tú no entiendes. Crees que voy a divertirme. No puedo creer que después de todos estos años todavía no tienes idea de lo que es."

"Te prometo que no te voy a distraer. No seré una carga para ti."

"No. Discúlpeme pero no te lo puedo creer."

"Vamos, amor, te lo prometo." La chica se queja "Además, va a ser sólo unos pocos días, ¿no? Quiero decir, Acción de Gracias cae el jueves. No vas a trabajar el jueves, ¿verdad?"

"Voy a estar en la casa el jueves" le informa casualmente.

"¿En la casa?" pregunta con decepción "¿Quieres decir en Dakota?" Él zumba una afirmación "¡No puedes ir a Dakota!" se queja "¡Vamos, Dick! ¿Por qué querrías estar en Dakota en Acción de Gracias?!"

Me sorprende escuchar que Dick se ríe de buen humor "¿Estás realmente preguntándome eso?"

"No, quiero decir, entiendo que quieras ver a tu mamá, pero..." la chica parece perdida sin saber cómo continuar.

"¿Pero-?"

"¿Por qué no le pides a Darleen que venga aquí? ¡Hey! De hecho ¿por qué no le pides que se mude? Nueva York es un gran lugar para vivir. Estoy segura de que le encantaría aquí. Me pregunto por qué nunca se mudó antes - como Madre o Helga hicieron. Ellas no querían escuchar ni siquiera una palabra acerca de la posibilidad de regresar".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que la quiero aquí?" su voz sigue siendo juguetona. "¡Vamos mujer! ¡Dame un respiro!"

La chica lo empuja. "¡No seas malo! ¡Es tu madre, por el amor de Dios!"

Él sigue riendo.

"Así que... ¿estás pensando en pasar en Dakota del Norte todo el fin de semana?" -pregunta después de un rato "¡Dakota es muy _ABURRIDO_! No hay nada que hacer allí. Vamos, Dick. Dile a tu madre que venga. Podemos mostrarle los alrededores. Podemos llevarla a los Hamptons. Habrá tres grandes eventos allí este fin de semana, e incluso tú tendrías que admitir que- "

"¿Por qué quisiera yo ir a los Hamptons?"

"Tu mamá lo disfrutaría. ¡Sería genial! ¡Los Vanderbilt darán una fiesta el viernes! Y los Lewis-"

"Regina..." su voz suena grave "Sabes que no doy un quinto por ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer en Dakota entonces?"

"No vestirme de esmoquin para empezar."

"Debí haberlo supuesto." Ella resopla burlonamente "Supongo que no puedes esperar para meterte en tus jeans, tus camisas de franela, tus botas toscas, e irte corriendo a-" entonces se detiene de repente y suelta una risotada "¡Oh, Dios mío! Realmente te mueres de ganas de estar allí, ¿verdad? Ya estás usando el_... outfit_ para tus actividades al aire libre," se ríe de nuevo. "Déjame ver. ¿Estás usando una franela bajo ese precioso suéter?" el sonido de manos en movimiento, su risa juguetona y las quejas de Dick pueden ser escuchadas. "¡Lo sabía!" ella se ríe de nuevo.

"¡Regina! ¡Alto! ¡Te lo advierto!"

"¡Ya - ya! Está bien. ¿Así que ya tienes planeado tu fin de semana entonces? ¿Qué harás? ¿Irte de pesca? ¿A cazar?" ella se burla "No sé por qué prefieres esas cosas en lugar de irte a los Hamptons!"

"Ya me conoces." Él se pone de pie y yo me retiro al fondo del estudio de nuevo. Observo sus libros en caso de que se le ocurra venir aquí. Me dirijo a Arnold quien no le presta atención a nada. Me dirijo a la puerta, entonces. Parece que ya no viene.

"Sí, te conozco. Son casi veinte años ya." Puedo oír la profunda exhalación de Regina "Y creo que sé exactamente lo que vas a hacer allá. Veamos: sacarás tu camionetota y vas a salir a la carretera tan pronto como pongas los pies allí. Darleen no tendrá tiempo siquiera de darte su bendición cuando ya estarás a un centenar de millas de distancia persiguiendo peces en un riachuelo".

"Me alegra ver que todavía me conoces."

"Nunca vas a cambiar." Hace una pausa "Aunque todavía espero que algún día adquieras el gusto por entretenimientos más, um, _sofisticado_s."

"¿Realmente tienes esa clase de esperanzas?" se burla de ella. La chica vacila.

"No, ya no, a decir verdad." Dice ella con resignación "Serás por siempre el mismo chico al que le encanta el senderismo, y conducir por horas, y cantar-" hace una pausa "Estoy segura de que todavía te gustan las canciones de siempre, ¿no? ¿Cómo iba? ¿Esa de los aros de cebolla?"

"No puedo creer que lo recuerdes." Él dice, hay toque de nostalgia en su voz. Contengo la respiración mientras oigo a Dick aclarándose la garganta antes de comenzar a entonar una vieja canción; el one-hit-wonder de un vietnamita cantando country y no puedo creer que yo también me sepa la letra de memoria.

_"I've got the summer breeze, got sixteen cans of 'beers'__ (peas)  
__A two-speed window fan when it's ninety-three degrees__  
__So forgive me for not grabbin' your brass ring;__  
__It's crystal clear I'll stay right here and keep the simple things"_

_"Tengo la brisa del verano, tengo dieciséis latas de 'cerveza'__ (la letra original dice 'chícharos')  
__Un abanico de dos velocidades, para cuando estamos a treinta y tres grados__  
__Así que perdonáme por no aceptar tu regalo;__  
__Es claro como el cristal que me quedaré aquí y mantendré las cosas simples"_

No puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa boba. Parpadeo cuando oigo sus voces de nuevo.

"¡Seguro! Perdona que me resulte difícil de creer." Regina había estado siguiendo la melodía tarareando por su cuenta, pero luego deja escapar una sonora carcajada. A mí me sorprende darme cuenta de que el tipo no canta mal las rancheras, sin embargo. "Sobre todo cuando te he visto devorar millas en esa monster truck que tienes."

"¡Hey! Mi nena no es camión." Se queja juguetonamente. "Es una Raptor." Tengo que admitir que parecen estar divirtiéndose. Me encuentro sintiendo celos. Me gustaría compartir con él momentos como este.

"¿Una Raptor?! ¡Oh, Dios! Hasta tiene el nombre de un dinosaurio extinto." Ella se ríe. Dick gruñe. Luego murmura algo que no logro entender y Dick se queja.

"Regina, tu aliento apesta," dice en voz baja, pero aun así puedo escucharlo "¿De verdad necesitas beber tanto?" su voz es áspera "¿Has comido algo en serio hoy? No me mientas."

"Yo... um" la chica se detiene.

"Vamos. Levántate. Te voy a hacer un sándwich." Se escuchan ruidos cuando se levantan y se mueven alrededor "Conchita me envió galletas ayer. ¿Quieres una?" Yo frunzo el ceño, su voz suena preocupada.

"Oh, Dick, sé que te tienes que ir en unas pocas horas, pero salgamos a cenar al menos, ¿que tal eso?" la chica casi le suplica.

"¡Claro!" dice con sorna "Sólo déjame llamar a la aerolínea para que le pongan la etiqueta de retraso a mi vuelo sólo porque quieres que te lleve a cenar."

"¡Vamos, Dick! ¡No tienes que ser tan grosero!" se queja "Además, no te estoy pidiendo nada extravagante; cualquier puesto de hamburguesas o lo que sea estará bien."

"¿Y te vas a comer una hamburguesa, en serio?"

"Vas a tener que esperar para ver." Ella le sonríe.

"Está bien. Una vez que terminemos aquí, salimos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?" ella tararea afirmativamente "Muy bien, entonces ve a refrescarte la cara o algo mientras veo cómo va Arnold."

Me apresuro al lado de Arnold y agarro su taza vacía. ¡Pobre Arnold! No ha estado consciente de nada de lo que está ocurriendo aquí. A veces no puedo creer cómo vive su vida con tanta simpleza.

"¿Quieres más?" le pregunto.

"No, gracias", dice mientras se levanta y extiende sus extremidades. "Creo que estoy listo para imprimirlo," camina hacia la mesa de la impresora y la enciende.

Dick entra justo en ese momento.

"¿Cómo vas?" le pregunta.

"Terminado". Arnold sonríe "¿Quieres checarlo en la pantalla o lo imprimo primero?"

"Vamos a verlo en la pantalla", dice Dick, y ambos caminan hacia el escritorio.

Dejo la habitación y camino a la cocina. Me encuentro a Regina allí. Tiene cierta belleza etérea que no puedo dejar de envidiar. La chica me sonríe y dice que no debería preocuparme por los platos; que incluso cuando Dick saldrá, _'Lupita siempre viene y se hace cargo de todo._' Agrega con una mueca de desprecio.

También siento un poco de pena por ella. No la tiene fácil. Siendo la niña rica que es y poseyendo la belleza y la elegancia que posee, todavía así parece ser incapaz de atraparlo. Ha sido incapaz de hacerlo por casi veinte años, según acaba de decir. Qué esperanza queda entonces para una chica como yo, no puedo dejar de preguntarme.

Entonces me doy cuenta que no me arrepiento de haber sido tan directa hace rato. Aunque tenga que admitir que no conseguí nada con serlo. Si acaso, sólo me gané su desprecio.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de apreciar el hecho de que por lo menos me va a recordar más de lo que lo haría si hubiera sido la buena chica que todo el mundo cree que soy. Algo es algo. Todavía puedo soñar que si nos topamos en el futuro y nuestras situaciones son diferentes, podríamos ser capaces de manejar algo.

Muy pronto los chicos terminan y los cuatro nos quedamos a tener una pequeña charla antes de partir. Lo que voy a recordar siempre es que Dick dirige un poco la conversación a un punto en que le es permitido declarar cuán despreciables son las chicas que no respetan a sus parejas. Veo a Regina encogiéndose y me siento de alguna manera reconfortada de saber que no soy la única pecadora. Completamente inconsciente del ulterior significado, Arnold añade su granito de arena al decir que no es un problema exclusivo de las chicas, porque los hombres también lo hacen, a lo que Dick decide prestar oídos sordos.

Cuando Regina toma su teléfono para solicitar su coche sabemos que es nuestra señal. Dick agradece a Arnold sinceramente y finalmente dejamos el lugar. Sé que voy a extrañar esto, pienso mientras esperamos por el ascensor y durante nuestro descenso. Sería tan fácil acostumbrarse a este mundo de fantasía. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro al dejar el edificio y dar un paso al frío exterior. Está empezando a llover de nuevo, señal de que volvemos al mundo real.

"¿A dónde ahora?" Arnold me pregunta cuando llegamos al borde de la acera. Todos los taxis a la vista ya llevan pasajeros. Nos movemos, caminando hacia la otra esquina, lejos de El Plaza, ya que hay una multitud allí.

"No sé," le digo mientras que sigo moviéndome en mi lugar para mantenerme caliente. Sé que necesito unos minutos para volver a mi antigua yo; para volver del lugar de ensueño donde me perdí en la última - me vuelvo a ver a mi teléfono móvil - hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¡Dios mío! ¡Se sintió como una eternidad!

Arnold ve por encima de su hombro y luego frunce el ceño. Sigo su mirada. Dick y Regina están abandonando el lugar. Caminan lado a lado. Regina está extendiendo su mano tratando de alcanzar la de él, pero Dick se apresura dejándola atrás. Él y un joven valet intercambian algo y luego él rodea el coche para tomar el asiento del conductor del elegante Mercedes negro. No puedo evitar sonreír ante la visión de la snob chica rodando los ojos. El valet se dirige a la entrada del edificio, pero luego se regresa para abrir caballerosamente la puerta del pasajero para ella.

"¡Dick es un imbécil!" Arnold suelta con desaprobación.

"Sí, lo es." Le respondo. '_¡Pero es guapísimo! '_ Gimo interiormente, mordiéndome el labio. Creo que llegar a conocerlo sólo empeoró mi enfermedad. Me siento tan viva, tan emocionada. ¡Tan excitada! Miro a Arnold a mi lado y no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Yo no soy una perra de corazón frío, después de todo.

"¿Por qué te llamó Señorita Miller?" me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"Confundió mi nombre, supongo," Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia. "¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?" Ofrezco, dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas. Me acerco a acariciar su mandíbula. No se afeitó esta mañana tampoco y su barba me hace recordar a otra persona. "Podemos pedir una pizza y comerla en la cama mientras vemos la tele. Sólo tú y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?"

Sus ojos verdes parpadean mientras me mira fijamente. "¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?" me pregunta. "Se supone que sería la cita perfecta. Nada resultó como esperábamos, al final." Termina diciendo, abatido.

"Todavía puede ser perfecta." Murmuro al ponerme de puntillas para morder su mandíbula y empujar mis caderas contra las suyas. Me vuelvo para ver que sus ojos están muy abiertos. Mi voz se vuelve sexy cuando agrego "Podría resultar más que perfecta incluso."

Sonrío mientras se inclina para besarme y apretarme fuertemente contra él. ¡Dios! No tiene idea de lo que se le viene encima, pienso mientras dejo salir un gemido. Después de toda la excitación y la estimulación que he recibido en esta velada me temo que me volveré loca y lo atacaré violentamente.

¡Oh Dios! Creo que no vamos a poder caminar sin cojear por la mañana.

* * *

. . .

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**Poseo solamente la trama y los OC.**

**Las MR mencionadas tienen por objeto ilustrar la historia.**

**Quiero reconocer públicamente todas las hermosas canciones de esta serie. A mí me gustan principalmente The Simple Things (Las Cosas Sencillas) y Smashed (Acabado), pero también hay muchas más que son simplemente geniales: Mi Ultima Reverencia, Vi tu Cara y ¡Wow!, El Blues del Maquinista Loco (la que canta Gerald), La Canción del Maquinista Loco (la canta el maquinista), Look Up (Algo que podría ser traducido como 'Alégrate' (La canta Pookie al piano en la azotea ) , Las versiones de Carmen y Las Valquirias y tantas y tantas otras. Nunca tengo la oportunidad de apreciar como se debe a Craig Bartlett y al grupo de genios detrás de la serie de Hey Arnold. Aquí va mi humilde reconocimiento. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, CHICOS!**

**También quiero dar las gracias a MarHelga y GRIMMM por sus comentarios. ¡Sus palabras me ayudan a seguir con esto, amigos!**

**30 de octubre 2015**


	27. Besuqueo en The Village

**Cohete a la luna**

**Capítulo Veintisiete**

**Besuqueo en The Village**

. . .

* * *

**NA: Para esta hora creo que ya todos escucharon o leyeron de que van a hacer la película! **

**Si quieren comentar o compartir sus impresiones al respecto por favor vayan al fórum 'Bienvenidos a Hillwood'. Estaremos más que felices de escuchar todo lo que deseen comentar al respecto.**

**Ahora empecemos…**

* * *

. . .

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Debimos haber dejado el coche en casa!" Arnold se quejó mientras circulaban por la misma calle por tercera vez sin haber podido encontrar un lugar vacío para estacionarse todavía. Paciente como solía ser, hoy ya se estaba exasperado.

"Vamos Arnold! Necesitábamos el coche. No sabemos a qué hora va a terminar la fiesta. Puede que dure hasta que amanezca." dijo Claire emocionada mientras miraba hacia el edificio donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Arnold rodó los ojos "Estamos en Nueva York. Podríamos encontrar un taxi a cualquier hora." dijo secamente.

"No estés de mal humor, cariño" Ella puso su mano en el brazo y le sonrió dulcemente "Te divertirás, te lo prometo... y vamos a encontrar un lugar pronto, ya lo verás."

Él sacudió la cabeza. Su amabilidad no lo suavizaría.

"No vamos a ser los último en irnos, ¿me escuchaste?" Arnold anunció, lanzándole una mirada dura. Claire sonrió como si nada. Él gruñó para sus adentros.

Ella iba a una fiesta de Navidad para los grupos de voluntariado y él la acompañaba casi contra su voluntad. Tal vez debería poner más de su parte para disfrutar de la noche, pero la verdad es que en los últimos tiempos ya casi no les tenía paciencia a sus amigos.

Pasaron varios minutos y a cada momento le parecía más improbable que encontraran un maldito lugar. Arnold ya estaba fuera de sí.

"¿Qué te parece si voy con Jenna y le pregunto si sabe de -?" Claire comenzó cuando él la interrumpió.

"¡Usted no va a ninguna parte, señorita!" le advirtió mientras giraba en la esquina para salir de la cuadra en lo que se sentía que era la enésima vez.

"¡Vamos, Arnold!" ella hizo un mohín.

"Si te bajas del auto me voy a dar la vuelta y regresaré a casa. Llámame cuando se acabe la fiesta. Si estoy de buen humor puede que venga a recogerte." Él la miró a través del espejo. "Es tu fiesta. Ni siquiera quería venir en primer lugar."

"¡No seas así!" ella se quejó "¡Vamos! Vas a ver que te divertirás. ¿Sabes que Andrew va a estar aquí? Arthur también."

"Yay! La triple A." Arnold exclamó con sarcasmo. Sacudió la cabeza. Sólo porque pasó una noche platicando con ese par de perdedores ahora ya todo el mundo pensaba que eran sus compinches para las fiestas. Se quejó de nuevo. Si estuviera en él, prefería irse de fiesta con sus compañeros de trabajo. Se rió entre dientes. Incluso los chicos de Operaciones serían más divertidos.

Pasaron una vez más por el edificio de apartamentos donde se celebraba la fiesta y Claire miró arriba con entusiasmo. Siguió diciendo que quería ver esto y hacer esto otro. Pero en general, Arnold sabía que se moría por conocer al tipo con el que Brenda había estado saliendo últimamente.

"¿Sabes que ya quiere llevarla a conocer a sus padres?"

"¿De verdad?" Arnold preguntó desinteresadamente. "Eso es bueno. Supongo."

"¿Bueno?" Claire volvió a verlo, aparentemente sorprendida. "¿Crees que es una buena idea que conozca a sus padres tan pronto?"

"Bueno, me has dicho que él es rico y guapo; y siendo que ella es tu mejor amiga supuse que le deseabas lo mejor-"

"¿Guapo? ¡Sí, seguro!" ella resopló.

Arnold se volvió a reprenderla, pero luego su vista volvió al camino. La verdad era que no quería oír lo que fuera que ella se moría por decir. Tomó la misma calle una vez más, detuvo el coche en mitad de la calle de repente y dijo: "Está bien, te puedes ir."

"¡¿Qué?!" ella pareció sorprendida por un largo segundo, pero luego se apresuró a salir del coche "Vas a venir, ¿verdad?" -preguntó con cautela mientras salía.

"Sí, tan pronto como encuentre un lugar", él exhaló ", pero no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará. Supongo que no tiene sentido que los dos nos perdamos la fiesta."

"¿Estás seguro?" ella vaciló, inclinándose sobre el hueco sin cerrar la puerta.

"Sí", él asintió con la cabeza "Ahora vete." Él le hizo señas para que se marchara cuando el coche detrás de él tocó la bocina. "Vete ya."

.

Unos diez minutos más tarde estaba de nuevo a la misma calle. No había lugares vacantes y eso que había conducido por un radio de cinco cuadras alrededor. Maldijo en voz baja, aunque la verdad era que no estaba tan enfadado ya. Iba llegando al final de la calle cuando las luces traseras de un coche aparcado se encendieron y se paró en medio de la calle, esperando que saliera. No le importaba ahora si se parecía a esa gente que solía despreciar; esos que esperaban neciamente hasta que un determinado espacio de estacionamiento se desocupara.

Después de un minuto, varios bocinazos y dedos del medio mostrados, Arnold aparcó su Camry de color beige en la maldita calle. No podía creer su suerte; encontrar un lugar aquí, casi frente al mismo edificio donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta. Checó el entorno y los otros coches aparcados alrededor antes de irse. Todos eran buenos carros. Esperaba que su coche estuviera a salvo aquí. Recordaba vagamente a alguien contándole de los lugares más seguros para aparcar en Greenwich Village cuando su vista cayó sobre el coche blanco aparcado dos lugares por detrás de él.

Era una SUV Land Rover blanca en cuyas placas se leía OLD-BTSY. Una risita involuntaria salió de su garganta. Entonces recordó. Fue Helga quien le habló de lugares para aparcar en Downtown. Hablaba en serio y él que creyó que sólo estaba platicando nimiedades para justificarse. Arnold se dio la vuelta, reconociendo el lugar. Esto significaba que la heladería que visitaron la otra noche estaba en la siguiente calle. Sonrió al ver el pequeño parque donde jugaron a la pelota aquella noche, cuando aquel anciano los persiguió llamándolos hooligans. Así que aquí estaba. Sonrió mientras tocaba el brillante exterior de la camioneta blanca al pasar por su lado.

Eso significaba que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. Helga había estado mayormente ausente en el último mes. Henry le dijo que estaba en "Temporada de Caza", lo que significaba que estaba rastreando empresas comprables en todo el mundo para la próxima primavera. Él apenas tenía idea de lo que su trabajo en realidad era. Ver los números de las empresas y tratar de leer en ellos proyecciones, perspectivas y probabilidades de éxito o de fracaso estaba más allá de su comprensión; probablemente de la misma manera que la terminología legal era como el idioma coreano para algunas personas.

Dejando escapar una exhalación de anhelo, Arnold se apresuró a la fiesta. ¿Podría ser que estuviera ahí, se preguntó? Tenía que estarlo. ¿Por qué otra razón su coche estaría estacionado aquí? Era grandioso. Eso significaba que venir hasta aquí no iba a terminar siendo una pérdida de tiempo después de todo; venir a la fiesta valdría la pena. No sabía por qué encontraba ahora este tipo particular de fiestas insoportables. No era así antes. Hubo una época en la que disfrutaba el humor y la camaradería en estos eventos, pero ya no.

Se preguntó si tenía que ver con los invitados a la fiesta. Los amigos de Claire estaban entre las personas más fastidiosas que jamás había conocido. _'Vamos a terminar ya con esto_", había estado aferrándose a ese pensamiento con respecto a la mentada reunioncita, pero si Helga estaba aquí entonces sería un panorama completamente diferente. ¿Podría ser posible que Jenna o cualquier otro de los organizadores la hubieran invitado?

Llegó a la cuarta planta y se metió en el lugar sin problema. Saludó a algunas personas mientras caminaba peinando la zona en busca de ella, pero después de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa salió descorazonado. Ella no estaba aquí. Tendría que haberlo asumido. ¿Qué estaría Helga haciendo con estas personas, especialmente después de haber pasado casi un mes fuera de la ciudad? Seguramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en un sábado por la noche. De repente parpadeó. Tal vez estaba en la heladería. O caminando alrededor. Por qué no se le ocurrió eso antes de subir, se reprendió a sí mismo. Miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar una ventana con vista hacia la calle. Estaba detrás de la mesa de bocadillos. Encontró su camino hacia la pared y luego miró hacia fuera hasta el final de la calle. La SUV estaba todavía allí, aunque sólo parcialmente visible porque un árbol y un poste de luz con una pancarta que colgaba de ella la bloqueaban. Su Camry, por otro lado, era completamente visible desde este lugar. Suspiró. Estaba condenado.

* * *

.

¿Dónde podría estar ella ahora?

Se preguntó una media hora más tarde. Tomando una cerveza y algunos aperitivos se dirigió a grupo de Claire tratando de convencerse de que no podía eludirlos más. Reunió toda su paciencia porque sabía que la iba a necesitar. Era extraño darse cuenta de que antes de que él considerara la posibilidad de que Helga podría estar presente, parecía que la fiesta sería aburrida pero tolerable; pero ahora que sabía que no era posible la idea de pasar las próximas horas aquí era una tortura.

No podía precisar el momento en que se había vuelto tan intolerante. Ni siquiera era capaz de decir si era él quien se volvió intolerante, o ellos quienes se volvieron desagradables. Sabía que no debería hacer una declaración radical acerca de este tipo de personas porque siempre había agradables excepciones, pero realmente encontraba a la mayoría de ellos siendo falsos, huecos y poco sinceros. Era como si, al mismo tiempo que mostraban interés en el bienestar de otras personas ellos manejaran su propia agenda; sus propios intereses. No debía culparlos, por supuesto. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a ganar su dinero y a buscar la felicidad de la manera que quisieran, pero si fuera propenso a creer los cuentos que Claire y Brenda contaban, había algunas historias de terror acerca de personas que se involucraban románticamente con la gente de estos grupos, sólo para descubrir que su historia de amor se había convertido en una escalofriante pesadilla antes siquiera de darse cuenta.

Podía tomar Brenda como ejemplo. Ella estaba saliendo con un chico que - hasta ahora había oído - era rico y agradable y guapo, pero como él mismo había atestiguado ya, el tipo era también, digamos, bastante corpulento. Por supuesto este hecho no le quitaba al chico tantos méritos como el hecho de que encontrara a Brenda 'atractiva' lo hacía. Arnold resopló para sí mismo. Tal vez no debería menospreciar a Brenda tampoco. Tal vez ella era una chica agradable a pesar de que él no había sido capaz de encontrarle ninguna encantadora cualidad durante todo el tiempo que la había conocido.

De todos modos, exhaló; no sabía por qué se había vuelto tan gruñón últimamente. Él no era así, pero lidiar con todas las tonterías de Claire y Brenda relacionadas con su trabajo "voluntario" lo ponía de mal humor. Ya no era paciente y no podía entender por qué; sobre todo ahora que había llegado a conocer de cerca el trabajo que las grandes fundaciones benéficas hacían. Tal vez era precisamente por esto era intolerante. El trabajo caritativo tenía poco que ver con lo que hacían Claire y Brenda, al menos en el aspecto relacionado a la apreciación que ellas pensaban que merecían por ser tan 'buenas niñas', o por ser 'personas oh tan pero tan caritativas'; como si fueran una especie diferente y superior de gente sólo por esto.

Arnold frunció el ceño. Tal vez se trataba efectivamente de que era él quien había cambiado; tal vez se había convertido en un... pedante. ¿Que lo llevaba creer que era moralmente superior? Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de juzgar a la gente y tratar de disfrutar la noche.

Miró a su alrededor y se quejó consigo mismo de nuevo. Luego resopló. ¿Era él o se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo gruñón?

* * *

. . .

Después de esa decisión consciente de no convertirse en una versión más joven de Walter Matthau haciendo el rol del Sr. Wilson en la película de Daniel el Travieso, Arnold cambió su actitud y se encontró disfrutando de la fiesta. Había bailado y platicado nimiedades, se mezcló con la gente; evitó disertaciones filosóficas y se tomó un par de cervezas con Andrew y Arthur, 'sus amigos de parrandas'. Todo parecía bien. De vez en cuando había caminado hacia la mesa de bocadillos para echar un vistazo a la calle. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando oyó a su anfitriona, Jenna – la amiga de Brenda que los invitó al Baile la pasada primavera –platicándoles de un viejo vecino que solía quejarse de todo, quien estaba ahora quejándose por el ruido y amenazaba con llamar a la policía para que los callara. Arnold estaba casi seguro de que era el mismo viejo que él y Helga había conocido la otra noche; el hombre que Helga había supuesto sabiamente que tal vez amaba el ruido solo para tener algo de qué quejarse.

Helga.

Suspiraba cuando pensaba en ella. Como que la echaba de menos. Se había acostumbrado a saber que ella estaba alrededor; que podía encontrarse con ella en todo momento, en cualquier pasillo. Siempre sonriéndole con esa sonrisa tan suya; siempre llamándole con sobrenombres cuando no había gente alrededor. Helga. Su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que se la encontraba. Después de tanto tiempo que ya había admitido ante sí mismo que estaba enamorado de ella y lo lastimaba saber que no había posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos en el corto plazo. La forma en que se comportaba con él le decía que ella no albergaba sentimientos por él. E incluso cuando la había atrapado lanzándole miradas extrañas sabía que eso no significaba amor.

Afortunadamente para él, el comportamiento de Henry había cambiado y ahora ya no era tan jactancioso acerca de su relación. No hablaba demasiado sobre ella tampoco, pero cuando lo hacía siempre se dirigía a ella con respeto y adoración. Henry también le había estado lanzando miradas extrañas. Se preguntaba si él, Arnold, era tema habitual de conversación entre ellos dos; si sabían que él tenía sentimientos por ella y si fuera así, si sabían de la intensidad de esos sentimientos.

Intensidad. Su respiración se aceleró.

A menudo Arnold se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si de pronto anunciaran su compromiso. ¿Qué se sentiría? Helga era una mujer soltera, pero el que estuviera soltera hoy no significaba que iba a permanecer soltera para siempre, ¿verdad? Algo que no era capaz de imaginar era a Helga estando casada con otra persona, y mucho menos con alguien como Henry. Simplemente no podía imaginarlos juntos. La verdad es que no la imaginaba casada con él tampoco. Helga parecía muy por encima de esos tontos anhelos de juventud. Sus ilusiones sobre ella se limitaban a tenerla entre sus brazos; a tenerla, en el total significado de la palabra. A que el mundo supiera que era suya.

Suspiró. No había duda de que había madurado mucho últimamente. Ilusos sueños acerca de blancas bodas de ensueño, lunas de miel perfectas y ese tipo de cosas ya no eran para él.

Alguien de quien Henry hablaba mucho era, de hecho, de su sobrino. Henry estaba aparentemente muy orgulloso de él, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que el chico le había decepcionado en no pocos aspectos. Arnold tenía la impresión de que esos eran los aspectos en los que Dick contravenía los deseos de su tío.

Sin embargo, Arnold pensó mientras miraba por la calle por quincuagésima vez esa noche, viendo que el coche de Helga seguía aparcado en la ahora más desolada calle, no iba a pasar la noche pensando en ellos. Se dio la vuelta para hablar con los otros dos chicos cuya inicial era A quienes le hacían compañía y quienes también, como él, miraban hacia afuera aunque probablemente su intención no era checar cierto coche. Pasó el rato. Eran las tres pasadas la medianoche y la fiesta no parecía estar a punto de perder su apogeo en el corto plazo.

Sus ojos buscaron entre la multitud en busca de Claire. Él había estado manteniendo un ojo en ella. Admitía que al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo que indicara que ella pensaba que ya era hora de irse, también buscaba discretamente algún indicio de que a ella le gustara otro chico, pero no parecía particularmente incitada hacia alguien especial. Tal vez era sólo su subconsciente tratando de encontrarla culpable de la misma transgresión que él. Claire, de hecho, parecía bastante mucho más interesada en el novio de Brenda, pero Arnold realmente no creía que se debiera a algún interés personal tanto como no fuera como fuente de chisme jugoso. Arnold sacudió la cabeza. En cualquier caso, fue en busca de ella para hacerle saber que estaba listo para irse.

"¡Por el amor de Dios Arnold! ¿No puedes esperar un poco más?" ella resopló, rodando los ojos minutos más tarde. Parecía que el grupo de amigas estaba teniendo una charla subida de tono por las caras rojas y las carcajadas. Arnold sacudió su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta sólo para toparse con Brenda y su novio, August. Una inusualmente amigable Brenda le pasó la responsabilidad de entretener a su voluminoso novio.

Arnold se volvió a verla con la boca abierta mientras ella se alejaba. Tenía la impresión de que había perdido su capacidad de reacción. O tal vez era sólo que él era un tipo amable de cabo a rabo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; no iba a luchar contra su naturaleza. Se volvió hacia el tipo en lo que lo guiaba de regreso a su grupo. Afortunadamente, August resultó ser agradable, inteligente y con ese sentido del humor nerd que él ya había aprendido a disfrutar con el A-pack. Comenzaron a platicar de videojuegos. August también era un entusiasta de Forza Motorsport y Arnold se encontró charlando con entusiasmo por primera vez en toda la noche.

El joven rubio logró mantener sus amigos alrededor de la ahora casi vacía mesa de aperitivos mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad de seguir mirando por la ventana. Después de unas horas de vigilancia inconstante nada había cambiado. Bueno, había menos coches en la calle cada vez que echaba una mirada hacia fuera, pero la Evoque blanca todavía estaba en su lugar. Arnold y el grupo no paraban de hablar. Andrew contó al grupo una de sus últimas experiencias en la línea de ayuda del centro en que trabajaba; y luego August les preguntó si les parecía correcto que su nueva novia conociera ya a sus padres en la próxima reunión de Navidad de la familia.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Andrew exclamó.

"¿No es demasiado pronto?" Preguntó Arthur.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con ella?" Preguntó Arnold.

Pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que August estaba a punto de pronunciar murió cuando la atención de los chicos fue robada por algo que sucedió en la calle. El profundo rugido de un potente motor hizo que se reunieran alrededor de la pequeña ventana.

"¿Qué es?" Arnold preguntó mientras se paraba en puntillas, empujando para conseguir aunque fuera un hueco y poder echar un vistazo por la ventana.

"¡Mira eso!" Arthur exclamó con admiración.

"¿Que es-?" Arnold repitió pero luego se detuvo cuando vio de lo que estaban hablando.

"¡Amigo, oh, amigo! No puedo creerlo. Yo soy un buen chico. ¿Por qué Dios no recompensa todas mis buenas acciones con algo así?" Andrew silbó.

"Güey, ¿Te refieres al auto o la chica?"

"¡Al auto, idiota!" se rió "Concedo que no le diría que no a la chica."

Arthur se rió y le dio un golpe con la mano abierta a la nuca de su amigo. "¡Yo tampoco lo haría!" anunció. Arnold suspiró quedamente mientras sus ojos seguían la sofisticada y femenina figura que salió casi violentamente del lado del pasajero en cuanto el lujoso coche se detuvo justo detrás de la Evoque. "¿Qué es?" vaciló "¿Es un..."

"¿Una rubia?" Arnold sugirió.

"..._Carrera?"_ Arthur terminó.

El otro chico se rió.

"Nop. Es un Porsche 911 Turbo S." August respondió, también cautivo con la visión ahí abajo. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica se dirigía hacia el vehículo de adelante y sus pasos hacían eco en la calle vacía.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Arnold. "No hay Porsches en Forza."

"Por esa cola de pato," ahora fue Andrew quien señaló, dibujando una curva en el aire "Porque está escrito allí atrás, y porque es mi coche favorito en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo, eh? Incluso tengo un cartel en mi pared".

"¿Tienes un poster de un carro en tu pared?" Arthur resopló. "¿Como un niño chiquito?"

Andrew se volvió hacia él con una expresión burlona.

"¡Amigo! ¡Tú tienes un cartel de la Princesa Mononoke!"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Arthur le advirtió.

"Oye, oye, no te estoy criticando." El otro chico se echó a reír.

"Déjenme ver." Arnold los empujó para hacerse de un mejor sitio para ver. Ellos continuaron burlándose el uno del otro, pero a Arnold no le importaba. Algo se sintió pesado en su estómago cuando el conductor del carísimo auto salió tan pronto como pudo y siguió a la rubia.

Sus amigos aullaron.

"Creo que yo preferiría a la rubia en su lugar", dijo August.

"¿A la chica?! ¡Seguro?!" Andrew dijo burlonamente "Yo prefiero el coche."

Arnold quería que se callaran para poder oír algo, pero sabía que pedírselos sería ridículo... y sospechoso.

_"En América, primero consigues el dinero; luego tienes el poder; luego tienes las mujeres."_ Arthur citó fingiendo acento italiano.

Andrew se rió de su imitación, pero August resopló.

"¡Créanme, chicos! Tony Montana no sabía lo que estaba hablando." Hizo una pausa mientras bebía de su cerveza "No es tan fácil conseguir mujeres. Al menos no a una mujer así." Señaló hacia abajo con su cerveza, al lugar exacto donde el árbol y la bandera protegían a la pareja desde su punto de vista. "Parece que ese güey también lo sabe ya que corrió tras ella."

Arnold maldijo entre dientes. '_¡A una mujer así!_', Él resopló. Sus amigos estaban ahora silbándoles y aullando como gatos. El tipo había convencido, evidentemente, a la chica y ahora estaba compensándola por lo que sea que la hizo enojar en primer lugar. Las sombras vagas de la pareja que vestía pesados abrigos y se besaba ahí abajo eran parcialmente protegidas de las miradas indiscretas por un banner publicitario.

Se sintió eterno. Para los chicos, la chica que acompañaba al propietario del auto era sólo cualquier desconocida, una hermosa y rubia neoyorquina; una chica del medio oeste, probablemente, que se mudó a la gran ciudad para sacar provecho de su belleza, pero él sabía más; sabía quien era ella, Helga Pataki, quien no era una chica al azar en lo absoluto, sino la matonesa del patio de recreo de la PS 118; la chica que dejó la educación pública para irse a una preparatoria privada hacía quince años; y la que ahora era la extraoficial CEO de Mueller Enterprises.

Arnold podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su caja torácica mientras disminuía su respiración con deliberación, tratando salir de su asombro, de su shock. La casi CEO de Empresas Mueller estaba besuqueándose descaradamente en medio de la calle a horas impías. El ímpetu de sus caricias hacía que la Evoque se balanceara ligeramente.

Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer que seguir mirando como los demás? ¿Debería darse la vuelta y dejar la ventana? Arnold miró hacia la habitación. Todo seguía igual. Los otros tres chicos no dejaba de mirar lo poco que pudieran ver de la escena que se desarrollaba en la calle. ¿Qué estaba pensando Helga, por el amor de Dios? ¿No se daba cuenta que-?

Las luces de la camioneta finalmente se encendieron. Los habituales ruidos de puertas de automóviles y motores que vuelven a la vida se escucharon. La oscura sombra que pertenecía al chico volvió a su suntuoso coche blanco, entró y esperó hasta que la SUV arrancara. Entonces la siguió. Arnold exhaló lentamente. El azar y la oscuridad habían sido sus aliados. Si él no conociera a Helga tan bien como la conocía nunca hubiera imaginado que era ella. Su amante era otra cosa, sin embargo. No se veía como alguien a quien Arnold hubiera conocido antes, pero por otra parte, en realidad nunca lo vio, así que no era capaz de ponerle un nombre a la sombra; pero una cosa era segura, sin embargo…

No era Henry.

…

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Mil gracias a los que dejan comentarios o la ponen como favorita. Nos leeremos pronto! **** :) **

**Diciembre 5 de 2015**


	28. Tal Vez ya es Hora

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

**Tal Vez ya es Hora**

* * *

. . .

"Muy bien gente, sé que todavía estamos embriagados con lo bien que nos lo pasamos en las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero eso ya se acabó, y al menos mientras estemos en esta oficina quiero que empiecen a concentrarse en el trabajo de nuevo... "

Arnold se apoyó contra la pared al ver a Deborah hablando con el grupo de abogados y empleados que estaban de pie frente a ella. Ella había expresado sus mejores deseos antes de Navidad y ya había brindado por salud, prosperidad y bienestar durante el próximo año para todos ellos. Ahora estaba animando al grupo a trabajar duro y vestir con orgullo la camiseta de la compañía.

Arnold se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo sabiendo que había trabajado duro y que había dado su máximo esfuerzo en cada proyecto que llegó a sus manos. Tenía esa satisfacción. Se sentía muy bien que sus compañeros de trabajo también lo vieran; que Deb lo supiera, e incluso que Dick lo hubiera reconocido. El día anterior hasta lo había felicitado.

O algo por el estilo.

"Hey Arnold!" Arnold se sorprendió cuando fue alcanzado en mitad del pasillo y recibió una palmada amistosa en la espalda. "¡Buen trabajo!" Dick le dijo: "Nunca he conocido a un abogado tan minucioso y creativo. Todos ustedes deberían aprender algo de él." Añadió mirando alrededor, y luego volvió a mirarlo "Me alegro de que estés trabajando conmigo." Pronunció antes de seguir su camino.

Inesperado como había sido, vaya que ese detalle había hecho su día. Con toda probabilidad, la apreciación de su jefe era mejor que cualquier regalo de Navidad que recibiera este año. No estaban solos en ese pasillo. Había gente alrededor: algunos de sus subordinados, compañeros de trabajo de Arnold y gente al azar también. Se sentía bien el recibir este reconocimiento, aun cuando fue hecho en un contexto informal. Venía del mismísimo Dick Mueller y todo el mundo sabía que las alabanzas públicas de Dick eran más bien escasas.

En cualquier caso, Arnold se sentía muy bien. Había estado sintiéndose más proactivo y eficiente desde entonces; disfrutando de la satisfacción que un trabajo bien hecho traía consigo. El rubio chico se dio cuenta que en realidad se sentía feliz en su trabajo, y lo que era más, que amaba lo que hacía. Era extraño de alguna manera. Hace años nunca hubiera pensado que estaría feliz trabajando para una empresa transnacional, pero tal vez había cosas que no sabía acerca de sí mismo todavía, como Helga solía decir. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes, sin embargo. Era un abogado corporativo; no un abogado especializado en Derechos Civiles, o Derecho Familiar después de todo, y eso debería significar algo.

Además, también amaba el trabajo que estaba haciendo al lado de Henry. Henry estaba fundando los cimientos de su fundación; '_Perdonando la Redundancia_' él diría si alguien le preguntara, -aunque nadie lo hacía, a decir verdad-. Sin embargo, en este caso la redundancia valía la pena. No había mejor manera de decirlo. Si le preguntaban, Arnold diría que el día que esta Fundación -sin nombre oficial hasta el momento- se lanzara, definitivamente llamaría la atención. Henry estaba tomándose su tiempo. _'Estoy trabajando más duro de lo que trabajé cuando Mueller Enterprises empezó a crecer, ¿sabes?'_ le había compartido una tarde hacía ya varias semanas.

Trabajar para el viejo Mueller le enseñó a Arnold otra cosa. Algo que había terminado por llamar 'El secreto de su éxito". Henry era encantador. No es el típico encantador, sino **'ENCANTADOR**', escrito con letras mayúsculas y en negrita. Henry era simpático, atractivo, educado, carismático, fascinante... podía seguir enumerando cualidades, pero la verdad era que no le hacían justicia. Atraía a la gente a su alrededor como un imán. Todo el mundo terminaba siendo seducido por él; todo el mundo quería hablar con él; nadie le podía negar nada. Arnold había sido testigo de la forma en que ya había añadido un montón de cheques y promesas de ayuda a su carrito en tan sólo unas pocas semanas.

_"Serías el mayor estafador de la historia del fraude si quisieras, ¿sabes?"_ Arnold le había dicho después de una cena especialmente jugosa, lo que le valió una carcajada como respuesta. La mujer de un banquero lo había estado mirando toda la noche sin ningún recato y con los ojos llenos de admiración. Admiración y sólo Dios sabía qué más, Arnold rodó los ojos. No había duda de por qué tenía Helga en el bolsillo, y no a la inversa, como la gente prefería pensar, Arnold pensó para sí mismo,

_Aunque…_

"Lo sé." Henry dijo después de su risa se calmara "¿Quién te dice que no lo soy?" Preguntó enigmáticamente entonces, lanzándole una mirada tan turbia que casi lo hizo saltar fuera de su piel. Arnold decidió ignorar cualquier pensamiento más en ese sentido. Henry era demasiado inteligente como para comenzar. Además, había ya suficientes cosas que atender esa noche como para preocuparse por algo nuevo.

Una de esas cosas era mantener el ojo en cierto hombre sentado en una mesa vecina en el elegante restaurante donde se encontraban. Luke - _Lo que sea_. Apenas ahora Arnold se dio cuenta de que no conocía su apellido. Bueno, en todo caso, ahí estaba él. Sentado en una mesa con otros dos tipos y - a todas luces – disfrutando al máximo esa noche. Se reían ruidosamente y lucían divertidos. Parecían estar observando el entorno con ojos críticos; de forma similar a la que había visto a Rhonda y su camarilla hacer hacía ya tantos años.

Luego hubo un momento en que Luke llegó a su mesa para saludar a su compañero, -un colega banquero' según dijo-. También aprovechó la oportunidad para saludar a Henry. Henry le devolvió el saludo cortésmente; sin embargo, fue un poco seco. Había algo que Luke que disgustaba a Arnold profundamente. Esa sonrisa falsa de él, ese abierto descaro, esa picardía... Pensar que alguna vez fue novio de Helga casi lo hacía volverse loco. Tuvo que contar hasta diez para contenerse y no darle un puñetazo a ese fastidioso y sobreexcitado rostro.

Y no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia Henry también. Si él mismo encontraba al hombre insufrible, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que Henry estaría sintiendo ahora. Era obvio que el viejo repelía el tipo también. Pero sobre todo, Arnold sospechaba que Luke era el tipo del Porsche blanco. Ese coche tan llamativo le iba perfectamente bien a este llamativo tipo. Además, su actitud hacia Henry era insolente, casi desafiante. Como si él estuviera enterado de algo de lo que Henry no. Arnold había llegado a la conclusión de que Henry sabía de los vagabundeos traviesos de Helga, y era sólo cuestión de sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí; algo que Arnold estaba seguro Henry ya había hecho.

.

* * *

.

'_La gratitud por las segundas oportunidades '_. Arnold murmuró para sí mientras seguía escribiendo en su computadora. Según Henry así era como Helga llamaba a su relación. Él juraba que nunca encontraría una mejor etiqueta para esta. Suspiró. Sólo Dios sabe en qué tipo de relaciones los ricos solían involucrarse; lo que buscaban en ellas. Hombres como Luke cuya masculinidad podría ser puesta en duda. O hombres mayores como Henry que dejaban que sus mujeres vagaran un poco, probablemente, permitiéndoles buscar emoción en la cama de alguien más cuando ellos no podían proporcionarla ya. Se agitó en su asiento. El sólo pensamiento haciéndolo estremecerse.

Luego resopló, dándose cuenta de que estaba viendo la paja en el ojo del vecino. Su propia relación con Claire era bastante peculiar. Se aferraban al único aspecto de su relación que aún era funcional: el sexo. Arnold inhaló profundamente. Aparte de eso, su relación era casi inexistente. El vínculo de Henry con Helga parecía más fuerte que el suyo con Claire. Henry la amaba, la respetaba, y la consideraba en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Ellos estaban en estrecho contacto en todo momento, incluso cuando ella estaba ausente durante largos períodos a causa del trabajo. Él, por otro lado, dormía al lado de Claire cada noche y todavía había días en los que no intercambian una sola palabra en toda la tarde, antes de ir a la cama.

Estaba cerrando el archivo en el que había estado trabajando, y en ese justo momento su teléfono de escritorio sonó, sorprendiéndolo. Había pasado un rato ya desde que había empezado a trabajar mecánicamente y había perdido la noción del tiempo, cediendo ante sus pensamientos y haciendo positivamente caso omiso del entorno. Parpadeó dos veces volviendo a ponerse en contacto con el resto del mundo - o con todos los ruidos de la oficina en cualquier caso-. Levantó el auricular de su cuna y respondió.

"Legal."

"Shortman," la seca voz de la secretaria de Dick lo hizo quejarse por dentro "El Sr. Mueller quiere verte."

"¿Ahora?" su lápiz rojo se detuvo en medio del papel y miró alrededor en su escritorio.

"Sí. Ahora mismo." Se detuvo un segundo "¿Qué respuesta debo darle?" continuó, inflexible, de la forma en que la gente en piso 30 solía hacer. "Está esperando."

Vaciló antes de soltar un: "Muy bien", luego hizo una pausa. La dama en el otro extremo tarareó afirmativamente "Dile que estaré allí en cinco."

"Perfecto."

Y cinco minutos después, ahí estaba; llegando a la siguiente planta. Miró brevemente en la oficina de Helga antes de asentir a las secretarias y llamar a la puerta de Dick. Luego la empujó. Estaría Helga en la ciudad, se preguntó. No había logrado comunicarse con ella desde la semana antes de Navidad. Su tarjeta virtual de Navidad fue respondida por una igualmente virtual y alegre, pero un tanto fría tarjeta de felicitaciones y mejores deseos. Arnold realmente la echaba de menos, pero se estaba cansando de pensar en lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Qué era lo que realmente extrañaba, se preguntaba. ¿Verla alrededor? Porque no era como si hablaran mucho o estuvieran en términos de mejores amigos de todos modos. Si no fuera por las alusiones de Henry acerca de ella, podía ver que su conocimiento de ella era casi nulo.

"Hey Arnold," Dick levantó la mirada para verlo brevemente antes de volverse a seguir firmando papeles "Gracias por venir tan rápido." Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él. Arnold lo miró mientras se disponía a escuchar lo que el hombre de aspecto rudo delante de él quería que hiciera. La conducta de Dick hacia él se había vuelto más accesible desde aquel domingo por la tarde, hacía ya más de un mes. Tanto, que Arnold se atrevería a decir que era tratado casi como un amigo.

Le entregó unos documentos al tiempo que empezara a hablar.

"Dime Arnold, Santa te trajo un bonito regalo esta Navidad, ¿eh?" dejó escapar una sonrisa sesgada "¿O tu lugar de trabajo sigue siendo el armario debajo de esas escaleras de mierda?"

Arnold se rió, sorprendido por su comentario lleno de humor. "Sí, todavía lo es," respondió, echando un vistazo a los documentos "Parece que ni siquiera Santa es capaz de encontrarme un nuevo lugar; ni siquiera la habitación más pequeña."

Dick resopló.

"No sé qué le está pasando a Grace. Solía ser más eficiente." Sacudió la cabeza con resignación forzada. "Supongo que se está volviendo débil."

"No es un problema, realmente-" Arnold comenzó. En realidad no podía culpar a Grace.

"No se trata de lo que tú pienses, Arnold." El hombre de ojos azules lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Se trata de lo que debe hacerse. El tipo de trabajo que realizas requiere un espacio privado. Es inaceptable que todavía se estés trabajando en una sala abierta."

Arnold vaciló. Siempre encontraba sus reuniones con Dick siendo un tanto inductoras de ansiedad. "Bueno", exhaló. "Entiendo las razones de Grace. Las tuyas también, tú lo sabes... Pero bueno, al menos mis compañeros de trabajo parecen entender la situación y-"

"¿Lo hacen? ¿En serio?" Dick lo interrumpió, haciendo una mueca. "De todos modos," se levantó e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera al final de la habitación "Este acuerdo necesita privacidad y concentración. Necesito que estés totalmente enfocado." Caminó más allá del biombo donde se encontraba una especie de pequeña oficina, oculta a la vista. Dick señaló la mesa de trabajo que se encontraba allí. "Tengo una cita a las once y ya no voy a volver, sino hasta la tarde. Luego tengo otra reunión a las seis" se volvió hacia él "Supongo que no me importa compartir mi oficina contigo durante el poco tiempo que voy a estar aquí hoy-" se detuvo "siempre y cuando no seas muy ruidoso".

Arnold se congeló. Estaba mirando a la mesa con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca entreabierta cuando Dick le impulsó a hablar. "¿Y bien?"

"Hmmm," él vaciló. La verdad era que no le gustaba nadita la idea. ¿Se concentraría en el trabajo al estar al lado de Dick? Literalmente. "Dick, creo que no es necesario. Es decir," Arnold vaciló "Trabajo muy bien en mi lugar-"

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomaría?" Dick preguntó señalando el documento en sus manos.

"Con un poco de suerte, el resto del día." respondió.

Dick asintió. "Entonces insisto. Ni una palabra de este documento debe ser vista allá afuera. Todavía. Y lo necesito lo antes posible." NA: _(ASAP- As Soon As Possible)_

"Cuándo es 'ASAP'? ¿Podría ser mañana? Quiero decir, puedo trabajar en casa-"

"¡Diablos no!" Fue como una respuesta automática. Algo en su tono hizo que Arnold se sintiera avergonzado por haberlo sugerido. Dick pareció darse cuenta de que Arnold se había sobresaltado por su rudeza porque agregó de una manera más amable "No tienes que trabajar en casa cuando lo puedes hacer perfectamente aquí."

Arnold miró de nuevo hacia la pequeña mesa de reuniones. Parecía un lugar de trabajo confortable, pero eso no lo convencía, en lo más mínimo.

"Estás pensando que serías un prisionero, ¿no es así?" el hombre más alto resopló "Como te dije, prácticamente no voy a estar aquí. Te aseguro que podrás ir tomar el almuerzo a la hora que quieras, o ir a tomarte un café o lo que sea; sólo no traigas a nadie aquí; y mucho menos a esa novia tuya".

Arnold frunció el ceño. Demasiados pensamientos daban vueltas en su mente y de todos ellos eligió decir:

"Ella nunca viene a la oficina."

Se preguntó brevemente por qué Dick utilizó ese tono con respecto a Claire, pero el joven Mueller continuó sin poner más énfasis. Sólo levantó las cejas con fingida sorpresa.

"De todos modos, Kaitlin sabe estarás aquí. Ella es una buena chica, por lo que no debes preocuparte por ella. El resto de la gente que viene anda en sus propios asuntos. Así que no deberías ser molestado por ninguno de ellos" vaciló, como pensando "Si acaso, discreción es todo lo que pido de ti".

"Hmmm" Arnold se dio cuenta que no tenían sentido las protestas. Dick había tomado una decisión y, como él ya había aprendido, complacerlo siempre era la mejor manera de salir indemne cuando se trataba de él. "Bueno." Él asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente "Tengo que volver a mi lugar para... guardar mis cosas, supongo. Traer mi ordenador portátil."

"Está bien. No hay necesidad de que toques a la puerta cuando estés de vuelta." Dick dijo mientras volvía a su asiento.

. . .

Una hora más tarde Arnold apenas se estaba acostumbrando a trabajar sabiendo que el más joven de los Muellers estaba a sólo unos pocos pasos de distancia. Se interrumpía cada vez que alguien entraba, o cuando Dick atendía su teléfono. Su mente perdía el foco. ¡_Vaya que es facilísimo concentrarse aquí!_ Arnold resopló. Sin embargo, era bastante interesante ver la interrelación de Dick con el resto de la gente. La forma en que mangoneaba a todos alrededor; la forma en que se las arreglaba para ser grosero con todas las personas que vinieran a su oficina. El ver que todo el mundo sin excepción se adecuaba a sus deseos. Era un poco divertido también escucharlo reprender a Stan por teléfono; luego, utilizar su agrio humor para criticar las ideas de alguien que iban a ser puestas en práctica en alguna parte remota del mundo; fijar una cita para beber con un amigo en algún bar lleno de glamour de la vieja escuela en Downtown; o quejarse sobre el deficiente servicio que su automóvil recibiera en su reciente visita al centro de servicio.

Arnold se rió para sus adentros. La verdad era que él simpatizaba con la última llamada. También había tenido dudas ya acerca de lo que la gente hacía a tu coche cuando éste era enviado al centro de servicio: rotación de neumáticos, cambio de aceites y filtros, comprobar los fluidos, ¿Cómo saber que realmente hicieron el trabajo? No pocas veces se sintió tentado a ir allá para preguntarles qué hacían exactamente, pero nunca lo había hecho por miedo a perder la cara. Dick parecía ser inmune a ese tipo de temor. Él fue particularmente grosero con quien fuera que haya atendido su llamada. Incluso por teléfono Dick podría ser realmente mortífero.

Arnold negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a través de la mampara. Se preguntó por qué Dick eligió tomar precisamente esa llamada cuando ya había rechazado algunas otras que estaban más relacionados con los negocios, pero como de costumbre, sabía que nunca recibiría una respuesta a esas preguntas.

. . .

En cualquier caso, Arnold dejó el lugar para ir tomar el almuerzo en la cafetería ubicada en la planta baja del edificio con su camarilla de costumbre. Dick ya se había ido. Cuando Arnold estuvo de vuelta a las dos y cuarenta y cinco minutos pm su jefe no había regresado todavía. Su secretaria, Kaitlin, le trajo un poco de café; un gesto que apreció. Finalmente había avanzado bastante para cuando su jefe entró justo después de las quince horas; no que él le estuviera checando el tiempo ni nada de eso, por supuesto.

Dick no vino a ver cómo estaba, por cierto, por lo que Arnold fue capaz de seguir trabajando sin interrupciones a pesar de dos nuevas visitas que Dick recibió, uno de la misma Kaitlin trayendo algunos documentos, y el otro fue Henry, que llegó aparentemente sólo para decir hola y hacer una pequeña conversación. Henry se quedó sólo por unos pocos minutos.

Cerca de las cuatro y media el chico rubio estaba empezando a preguntarse si conseguiría terminar el trabajo para el final del día, cuando se oyó un golpe enérgico en la puerta. Levantó la cabeza para relajar los músculos de su cuello cuando una voz muy distintiva llegó a sus oídos.

"Toc, toc, toc," hubo una pausa "¿Tienes un minuto?"

La alegre voz de Helga fue un bálsamo para sus oídos. Arnold se quedó quieto. Así que ella estaba aquí, en la ciudad. Estiró el cuello para ver a la chica rubia que llevaba un vestido azul pálido mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba, con un libro y una carpeta en sus manos.

"¿Un minuto? ¿En serio?" Dick resopló en lo que Arnold la vio tomando asiento y dándole la espalda a él. Hubo un ruido de papeles. "¿Sabes que puedo ver que trajiste tu famoso libro rosa?" Preguntó con una mueca de desdén.

"Bien, bien. Culpable". Helga levantó la mano "Una hora, máximo una hora y media", añadió esplendente mientras la silla crujió ligeramente cuando ella se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas.

"Creo que no tengo otra opción," Dick se quejó levemente al tiempo que tomaba los documentos que Helga le ofreció "¿Por qué no pides una cita como el resto de la gente?"

"Tú sabes que eso no funciona entre nosotros." dijo ella afablemente "Además, también tenemos que hablar de..." su voz se fue apagando.

"¿De?" Dick dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para verla.

"Digamos - Comunicaciones del Tercer Nivel"

"¡No no no no!" Dick levantó ambas manos en frente de él "No me vengas con tu 'Tercer Nivel' ahora. Sabes que nunca sigo tus códigos." Él gruñó "Ni siquiera tú misma entiendes tus códigos de manera correcta de todos modos. ¡La última vez ya iban como diez niveles o algo así!"

"¿Y crees que yo los utilizo porque me gustan?" Ella se quejó "Lamentablemente, la experiencia nos ha enseñado que no funcionamos de otra manera. Eres tan complicado que hasta he pensado que deberíamos empezar a grabar nuestras reunio-"

_"¡¿Yo. Soy. Complicado?!"_ Dick resopló, repitiendo sus palabras.

Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿Sería una buena idea que los escuchara? Dick sabía que él estaba allí, pero Helga no. Ella debía ser advertida. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio a Helga ponerse de pie y decidió esperar y ver. Tal vez no sería necesaria su interrupción.

Helga rió secamente. "Sabes perfectamente cómo eres. No me necesitas a mí para que te lo recuerde." Caminó hacia la puerta "De todos modos-" se detuvo "Realmente tengo que empezar a trabajar en los nuevos proyectos, pero tal vez debí haber esperado hasta que-"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Te vas ya? ¿La perfectamente eficiente y nada complicada chica renuncia tan pronto?"

"¿Sabes?" ella se detuvo bruscamente y se dio la vuelta. "No me siento con ánimos de tratar contigo cuando estás tan gruñón."

"Yo no me siento con ánimos de tratar contigo cuando estás tan radiante." él replicó de inmediato. "Pero tengo que hacerlo, sin embargo."

"¿Radiante? ¿En serio?!" Helga sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a ser llamada 'Radiante'" ella se burló con humor seco. "Tú eres el único que alguna vez me ha llamado de esa manera."

"¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!" Dick se burló y se recostó en su silla. "¿Estoy a punto de escuchar el aburrido cuento acerca de la pobre niñita?"

"¡No estoy diciendo nada! ¡Sólo estoy expresando mi asombro!" Helga exclamó con impaciencia; pero luego añadió, punzante "Nunca me atrevería a usurpar tu lugar como el niño más pobrecito de alrededor."

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, Señorita Empresaria Adolescente." Él escupió "¿Cómo puedes esperar que alguien alguna vez crea tu triste historia cuando eres tan perfecta? ¿Cuando es tan obvio lo mucho que todo el mundo te ama?"

"¡¿Todo el mundo me ama?!" Helga sacudió la cabeza con asombro. Entonces se llevó la mano a un lado de la cabeza para peinar su suave cabello. Luego de tomar una profunda ingesta de aire, respondió de una manera más tranquila "¿Sabes? No puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo es que mi credibilidad siempre termina siendo puesta en duda."

"¿Por quién? ¿Por mí?" él resopló "¿Qué demonios te importa lo que yo pienso?"

"Eso es algo que me sigo preguntándome a mí misma," ella pronunció con un leve zumbido. "De todos modos," dejó escapar una exhalación lenta mientras caminaba de regreso a la mesa. "Dado que tengo nuevo material para trabajar, supongo que estaré de acuerdo contigo. Voy a dejar de preocuparme por lo que piensas y simplemente empezaré."

"Podría no tener una hora completa para tu mier-"

_"¡No-Me-Importa!"_ Ella levantó la vista mientras abría su libreta "Cierra el pico y escucha." Entonces empezó con voz neutra pero cuando Dick gruñó amenazadoramente, se rió. "¡Oh, diablos! ¿Acaso te he ofendido?"

"¡Cómo si pudieras!" él replicó, mirándola a través de la rendija de sus ojos.

"Eso es exactamente por lo que pregunto. Pero cuando se trata de ti prefiero asegurarme."

"¿Sólo cuando se trata de mí?" dijo él con desprecio.

Sorprendentemente ella se rió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio. Dick se rió entre dientes también. "¡Increíble!" Arnold frunció el ceño, confundido. Él se inclinó para ver que Dick tenía una sonrisa extraña posada en su cara cuando Helga volvió a hablar. "¿Vamos a tener una hora de esto?" Ella preguntó finalmente.

_¿Era sólo una broma?_

"Tú decides." Él respondió: "Pensé que sólo estabas disfrutando el calentamiento, pero por desgracia, realmente me tengo que ir a las seis."

"¿Estás listo entonces?"

"Empieza a disparar."

. . . .

Con el ceño fruncido Arnold volvió a su trabajo, pero su atención estaba medio aquí y medio en lo que se estaba discutiendo ahí afuera. Negocios; puros y llanos negocios. Después de la escena inicial que podría clasificarse como 'Calentamiento', ellos comenzaron a hacer un recuento o revisión de las diferentes empresas del conglomerado. A veces Helga las mencionaba rápidamente. Dick no tenía mucho que añadir; mayormente escuchaba. Otras veces se tomaban su tiempo para analizarlas con cuidado. Su comunicación empresarial era lisa, sin defectos. Era como si tuvieran mentes similares y compartieran un mismo centro de procesamiento de las ideas.

"Denver aún tiene que demostrar su valía." Helga estaba diciendo "Todavía no me gustan sus números, Dick. Tienes que trabajar tu magia un poco más..." vaciló "_intensamente_ ahí."

"Es un momento difícil para la industria del vidrio como ya sabes." Él se justificó "Lo que me sorprende, en realidad, es que todavía te preocupes por ellos. Pensé que ya te habías dado por vencida."

"Todavía no. Me gusta esa planta, y me gusta Denver. Pero el que me gusten no va a salvarlos, ¿verdad? Vamos a ver cómo les va el resto del año, deberás derrochar más tu amor por aquellos lares..."

"Lo sé," dijo Dick en un gruñido bajo "Pero, qué tal Winnipeg, ¿eh?" añadió; su voz cambiante.

"¡Felicitaciones por esa!" Helga zumbó, levantando su pulgar en el aire, pero eso fue sólo una expresión. Luego volvieron a su entono habitual. Arnold se centró en su documento una vez más. Todavía necesitaba un poco de pulido. Se preguntó si debía interrumpirlos y continuar trabajando en su lugar de trabajo, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Tal vez para el momento en que lo completara Helga también podría haber terminado lo suyo y de esa manera ella nunca se enteraría que él había estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Él los ignoró con éxito por un rato, hasta que fue traído de vuelta a la realidad cuando escuchó sus risas.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Helga se estaba riendo "¡Eso es malvado!"

"No es malvado. ¡Te lo digo! ¡Ese hombre se va a terminar sufriendo un ataque cardiaco! ¡Nadie puede soportar ese tipo de presión!"

"Es completamente absurdo que tú, de entre todas las personas, digas algo así."

"¡Hey! ¡Yo nunca hubiera tomado ese puesto!" Dick exclamó.

"Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, ¿verdad?" Helga declaró, en tono burlón "Entonces, ¿para qué preocuparte? No estamos en esa posición. Me refiero a que Mueller no es Volkswagen, no estamos ni remotamente cerca, en cualquier caso, por supuesto, pero al menos no estamos teniendo un súper crisis en este momento, ¿no?"

"¡Dios no lo quiera!" Dick pronunció "¡Pobres chicos! La han estado pasando realmente mal."

"Ha sido ya mucho, ¿verdad?" Helga sonó sorprendida "Quiero decir, Toyota y GM también tuvieron sus crisis hace poco, pero lo superaron más rápido, ¿no es así?"

"Y mira que tenían problemas serios. Graves riesgos; gente realmente falleció entonces. La situación de VW es algo relacionado con el software, ¿no es así? Los coches en sí mismos tienen ningún problema."

"Pero hicieron trampa." Helga pronunció, seria. "Y la gente lo supo. Ese es el problema."

"¿De verdad crees que son los únicos que mienten?" Dick dijo burlón. "Quiero decir," vaciló "Jeep, Ford, Mercedes, Peugeot, Toyota, elige al que quieras... ¿Crees que ellos no alteran sus niveles de emisiones?"

"Sin duda alguna." La voz de Helga sonaba reflexiva "Esto ya se salió de toda proporción. Algo huele a pescado podrido aquí."

"Por supuesto que huele a podrido. Quiero decir, ¿quién compra un coche basándose en sus niveles de emisión? ¿A quién realmente le importa eso? Si realmente te gusta un coche, ¿vas a decirme que no lo comprarás porque contamina? ¡Vamos! Todos los coches contaminan".

"Entiendo tu punto. Aunque creo que hay gente que realmente presta atención a ese tipo de cosas."

"Sí." Él hizo un puchero "Y ellos son los que van y se compran un Prius."

"Un Tesla," Helga se rió.

"¡Pobres tontos! ¡Compran un coche con el nombre de una figura trágica de la ciencia y piensan que están salvando el planeta!" Dick dijo despectivamente "¡Qué listos! Deja que los idiotas compren el coche para presumirlo mientras se van a dar una vueltecita; porque van a necesitar coches de verdad con motores a gasolina y una grúa para ir a recogerlos cuando el Tesla los deja varados".

"¿Sabes que hay cada más y más personas que están pensando que se comprarían uno de esos si pudieran permitírselo?" le preguntó Helga.

"La gente es tan fácilmente impresionable." Dick dejó escapar un desdeñoso resoplido "No piensan. Se creen todo lo que oyen. ¿No saben que incluso la electricidad contamina? Quiero decir, si ésta no proviene de una planta nuclear o una hidroeléctrica -que son las menos- entonces la electricidad viene del viejo y confiable carbón. Y todos conocemos la única misión que el carbón tiene, ¿verdad? Ser quemado".

"A-ja" Helga habló con lo que Arnold pensó era deliberada lentitud.

"Y no estoy hablando de lo que ocurre en un país olvidado de Dios, no. Me refiero a aquí, en Estados Unidos. Las dos terceras partes de nuestra energía es generada por carbón o gas natural. ¿Sabías eso? Esa es la electricidad que alimenta tu Tesla. "

"Yo no tengo un Tesla." Helga dijo como para ella misma. Dick continuó.

"Quiero decir, ¿no hay engaño ahí?"

"Yo..." Helga vaciló. "Creo que no soy la persona adecuada para emitir una opinión sobre la materia."

"Pero- ¿lo sabías?" Dick insistió.

"No, no lo sabía."

"La mayoría de la gente no lo sabe. Quieren creer con tantas ganas que existen héroes."

"Exacto. ¡Héroes! Eso es lo que todos queremos, ¿no?" su emocionada exclamación fue seguida por una exhalación poco entusiasta. "Muy bien, ¿dónde estábamos?" hubo una pausa "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" de repente le preguntó, aparentemente ofendida. Arnold estiró el cuello para verla inclinándose hacia adelante, hacia su socio "¿Qué quieres decirme con esa mirada, kiddo?" su voz se volvió juguetona.

"Te gusta, ¿verdad?" su pregunta parecía una acusación. "El Tesla."

"No, no me gusta." ella respondió, inclinándose hacia atrás "Una de las cosas que aprendí de Bob fue nunca comprar una primera generación."

"Si no fuera una primera generación te lo comprarías?" -preguntó en voz baja; inflexible. Vaya que era insidioso.

"No lo creo." Ella tarareó "Por lo que has dicho me suena como si le pidieras a tu iPad que te lleve a lugares."

Dick se echó a reír. "Nunca lo hubiera descrito tan bien yo mismo."

"Por supuesto que no." La voz de Helga era arrogante. "Yo soy la poeta, no tú."

"Pensé que querías ser escritora."

"Tomayto, tomahto" ella chasqueó la lengua. "¿Dónde estábamos? Quiero decir, de verdad." exhaló "Tenemos que seguir con esto."

"Tú fuiste la que trajo el tema de los coches." Dick informó "¿Por qué, si se puede saber?"

"Cierto. Ahora lo recuerdo." Ella dijo de manera vacilante "Creo que nos estamos moviendo a la fase II."

"Ya sabes que no sigo tus fases". Él se quejó.

"Oh, claro que lo haces, sólo que no lo admites." se rió entre dientes "De todos modos," habló lentamente "Hay una fábrica de automóviles en Europa del Este, sabes, que pronto podría ser puesta..."

"¿En venta?" terminó por ella.

"No, no todavía. Ellos podrían ser persuadidos a hacerlo. Pronto. Tal vez." Su afirmación fue seguida de un breve silencio.

"¿Pero?" Dick preguntó finalmente.

"¿Cómo sabes que hay un 'pero'?" él hizo un extraño sonido con su garganta y ella resopló "Muy bien," ella admitió "No es nuestro tipo de... cosa." dijo después de una pequeña vacilación "No es un gran nombre, hace muy poco dinero; tiene un alcance limitado, el coche tiene sus problemitas..."

"Entonces, ¿qué hizo que lo consideraras, en primer lugar?"

"Pensé que podría gustarte. Pensé que lo podías encontrar interesante. Sería endemoniadamente divertido trabajar ahí."

"¿Pero no habrá dinero?"

"No por un tiempo."

"'¿Cuánto es 'Por un tiempo'?"

"No voy a poner mi palabra en eso" tarareó "Pero podrían ser seis, siete años..."

"¿Por qué estás siquiera considerándolo?" Dick se mofó "No es un buen negocio. No lo parece en absoluto."

"Lo sé-" incluso cuando Arnold no podía ver su cara sabía que ella se mordía el labio "Ni siquiera está en venta, Dick. Yo estoy... pensando de antemano." Helga dijo a la defensiva "Oí hablar de ella. Nunca sería mi elección como justo acabas de decir... Me alegro de que pienses igual porque no me gustaría sentirme culpable si una palabra sale con el tiempo, y lo escuchas de otra persona."

"¿No es rentable?" Arnold vio a Helga sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza "Ya veo," vaciló "Agradezco tu consideración."

"No estoy siendo considerada."

Dick se rió "Oh, yo sé lo que es." Hizo una pausa "Bueno, gracias de todos modos... pero no necesito tu cortesía."

"No estaba-"

"Fuiste más allá de lo tuyo para mostrarme un poco de consideración," Hizo una pausa "Aunque no puedo entender por qué."

"No fue por ti, sino por Mueller."

"¡Seguro!"

"¿Cómo es que-?" Helga comenzó con impaciencia, pero luego se detuvo "Vamos a seguir con esto." Se volvió para ver a sus papeles.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de admitir?" -preguntó curioso; su mirada seguía fija en ella.

"Porque..." Helga suspiró con impaciencia "Muy bien," se permitió ceder "Sé que odiaste la India," ella hizo una pausa "y aun así lo ejecutaste bellamente, justo de la manera que yo quería. No acostumbro decite esto, pero aprecio el esfuerzo que pusiste allí. India fue un reto personal para mí, y la mitad del éxito es tuyo".

"¿Sólo la mitad?" -preguntó, completamente serio.

"¡Peter!" Helga dijo con advertencia. (Pito)

"Ach ja!" Dick dejó escapar una expresión alemana. "¿Por qué es tan difícil decir?" -preguntó, con humor.

"¿Eres tú quien lo pregunta?! ¿Tú?! ¡El perfecto ejemplo de calidez y buenos modales?!"

"¡Tú no eres una perita en dulce que digamos!"

Helga se burló. "¡Noticia de última hora, idiota! ¡No soy dulce!" Arnold casi podía verla poniendo los ojos en blanco "¡He estado tratando de decírtelo todo este tiempo! A veces siento como si no me conocieras en absoluto!"

"¿Y te conozco?" su voz estaba llena de desconfianza.

Hizo una pausa. "No, no me conoces." exhaló y su voz se volvió abatida "Deberías, pero optas por cargarme con las peores denominaciones y experiencias que has conocido en tu vida. Lo creas o no, es-"

"Sí, sí, sí." Él la interrumpió, con rudeza "Pensé que estábamos apenas en Fase II. ¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta la cima?" dijo con desdén, bajando los ojos para ver sus papeles. Helga exhaló derrotada. "¿Hemos terminado por este día?" levantó la cabeza para verla con el ceño fruncido. Arnold se dio cuenta de su rostro no mostraba la diversión que su voz daba a entender.

"Aún no." Ella inhaló profundamente "Fase II", pronunció claramente. "Las Adquisiciones del próximo año,"

"¿Quieres decir las adquisiciones de este año?" él la interrumpió. "No me has dicho nada todavía."

"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza "Las adquisiciones de este año estarán sobre la mesa en marzo, como siempre." Ella dijo secamente "Lo sabrás entonces, al igual que los demás. Lo que yo quería infor-" se detuvo "Lo que yo quería compartir contigo- y seamos directos aquí. Te estoy diciendo esto de manera preliminar. No es un decisión ya tomada, sólo estoy probando las aguas" ella tomó aire "Bueno, - quería compartir contigo que en dos años a partir de ahora quiero concentrarnos en nosotros mismos, reinvertir los recursos en nuestra propia empresa. Al igual que hicimos en India. Tomar algunas de nuestras mejores empresas y hacerlas crecer".

"Así que quieres detener el crecimiento de Mueller."

"¡Típico de ti!" exclamó con impaciencia "¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por saltar a conclusiones? ¿A las conclusiones equivocadas para ser exactos?!"

"¿Estás diciendo que no quieres adquirir nuevas empresas!"

"¿No escuchaste lo que dije?!" alzó la voz "Nuestro crecimiento no está dado por el número de empresas que están al abrigo del nombre Mueller. Se trata de los 'Números' –en plural - que tenemos! Acerca de cuánto es nuestro valor." Ella gruñó "¡Hombre! ¡No puedo creer que realmente dijeras eso!"

"¿Qué diría la gente si de repente dejáramos de comprar empresas. No van a decir '_Oh, eso es una estrategia impresionante y súper chingona!_' ¡No! Pensarán que estamos en recesión, que no estamos creciendo ya".

"¡Pero eso no será verdad y será muy sencillo de probar! De hecho, si nuestros voceros lo anuncian de antemano no habrá mala prensa para nada."

Dick sacudió la cabeza "No creo que sea una buena decisión".

"Bien." Ella asintió con la cabeza, con frialdad "Has expresado su opinión. Será considerado en su momento."

"¿Sabe Henry acerca de esto?"

"No". Ella exhaló.

"¿Por qué no?"

Ella tomó aire antes de responder: "Bueno, por una parte, porque tú eres mi socio en el crimen." Luego ella murmuró algo ininteligible que sonó como '-_tú necesitas más tiempo'_, pero Arnold no estaba seguro si escuchó bien. "Además-"

"¡¿_NECESITO MÁS TIEMPO PARA PROCESARLO_?!" Arnold parpadeó. En un movimiento repentino Dick había saltado de su asiento y ya caminaba hacia ella "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Estás sugiriendo que soy un idiota?! ¿Qué no pienso bien, ¿Es eso?!" ya había llegado a su lado y se inclinaba amenazadoramente sobre ella. El propio Arnold se encogió en su asiento mientras observaba la escena desde lejos. Dick tenía una manera de intimidar a la gente y vaya que era realmente bueno en eso.

"No creo que seas un idiota y lo sabes." Helga empezó, mirándolo, directamente a los ojos. Ella no había amedrentado en lo absoluto, pero su voz era cautelosa. Levantó su mano para tocarle el pecho de un modo aplacador y Dick dio un paso atrás, sacudiéndose su toque y dejando escapar un gruñido amenazador. Helga tenía toda su atención en él. Como una presa observando a su depredador con extrema cautela "A pesar de todo, categóricamente te considero un hombre muy inteligente."

_"¡¿A. Pesar. De. TODO?!"_ Dick se abalanzó de nuevo. Helga no se inmutó. Arnold contuvo el aliento "¡¿Te das cuenta que te estás hundiendo más y más con cada palabra que dices?!"

"¿Por qué siempre terminamos así?" Helga empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie también para enfrentarse a él, pero aun así se mantuvo a una distancia segura. No parecía como si ella le temiera, sino como si estuviera preparándose para la batalla. Arnold los observó de nuevo. Pensándolo bien, ella no parecía una presa, sino que lucía igual a su oponente: como un segundo depredador. La postura de Dick era intimidante. Ambos se miraron como dos bestias listas para pelear. "¿Por qué no puedes aceptar una crítica?"

"Como si tú lo hicieras. Hablas como si fueras una Pequeña Señorita Perfección!"

"¿Quién es perfecto, por el amor de Dios?! ¿A quién le importa eso?!"

"¡Crees que soy un idiota!"

"¿Perdería mi tiempo contigo si creyera que lo eres?"

"¿Cómo lo voy a saber? ¡Puedes ser realmente estúpida a veces!"

Helga estaba a punto de replicar cuando se contuvo y maldijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué es lo que sacamos de estas peleas?" preguntó, con resignación "¿No estás cansado? Vienen de la nada. No nos llevan a ninguna parte. Sólo nos desgastan."

"¡Tú fuiste la que inició esta vez!"

"¿Al decir que necesitas tiempo adicional para procesar mis cosas?" Helga sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad "Admítelo ya, por favor. Siempre eres rápido para desacreditar todo lo que propongo. ¡Mucho antes siquiera de que te hayas tomado el tiempo para darle una pensada!"

"¡Y tú eres oh-tan jodidamente inteligente!" chasqueó los dedos de una manera peculiar "¡Tú piensas tan rápido!"

"Cuando las traigo hasta ti ya las he observado desde todos los ángulos. ¡No tiene nada que ver con que yo sea más inteligente!"

"¡Eso es mierda!" Dick se burló. "Siempre estás tratando de hacer que todos se den cuenta lo brillante que..."

"¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!" Helga parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Levantó las manos delante de ella, pero tuvo cuidado de no tocarlo "Vamos a reiniciar esto. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Quería que supieras acerca de mis planes para el próximo año. Es un prospecto; no una decisión tomada. Y ya tomé nota de tu opinión". Dick intentó interrumpirla, pero ella siguió inflexible "Estás informado. Ahora tienes algo en que pensar por mientras. Cuando estés listo para escuchar el resto del plan estaré más que feliz de darte los detalles." Exhaló profundamente y continuó antes de que él la interrumpiera "Sabes que me tomo la molestia de considerarte porque soy sensible a tu susceptibilidad; a tu desconfianza. Pero como nunca consigo una respuesta positiva de ti, ya me estoy cansando." Dick intentó hablar de nuevo, pero ella habló más fuerte "En realidad esperaba que estuvieras más abierto a la idea, por una vez en la vida, pero creo que debería dejar de ser una soñadora."

"¡Maldita. Perra!" Dick dejó salir las palabras con los dientes apretados. "¡¿De verdad crees que soy un jodido retrasado mental?!"

"Estás lleno de prejuicios. Eso es lo que pienso." Helga respondió con cautela después de una larga inhalación.

Dick también tomó aire y se irguió en toda su estatura. "Lárgate de aquí." Siseó.

"No." Mirándole a los ojos ella habló al principio con una extraña calma, pero luego gritó "¡De ninguna puta manera, ¿me escuchaste?! ¡No he terminado! ¿Crees que voy a volver la próxima semana esperando el chingado momento en que no te encuentre todo enfurruñado para venir casi a escondidas y robarte un minuto?" Helga señaló al otro lado de la mesa y luego tomó su asiento. "Será mejor que te sientes porque yo no voy a ninguna parte." Abrió su cuaderno. Arnold contuvo el aliento.

"¡¿_**Qué. Chingados**?!"_

"¿Quieres ver mi fea cara mañana otra vez?! ¿Pasado mañana?!" preguntó ella con dureza "¡Ve a tomar tu maldito asiento!"

"¿Ahora vienes aquí a darme órdenes?" Dick gruñó por lo bajo.

"Estoy cansada de tu hipersensibilidad. Tengo que seguir moviéndome y a veces es simplemente agotador esperar hasta que estés listo. Estás tan ansioso por pensar que todo esconde un plan contra ti. Siempre estás desconfiando. Estás tan lleno de prejuicios y es tan jodidamente agotador tener que lidiar con todo esto, además de lo que ya tengo en mi propio plato. ¡Ve a tomar tu puto asiento!"

Él la observó con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos centelleantes. "No sabía que pensabas que estaba tan jodido." Finalmente dijo en voz baja.

"Los dos estamos jodidos." Helga inhaló profundamente mientras lo veía ir alrededor de la mesa. "Pero yo lo acepto... De alguna manera tú te las arreglas para olvidarlo todo, y entonces tenemos que comenzar de nuevo una y otra vez."

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo?" se quejó "Pensé que estábamos bien."

"Tú fuiste el que ya estaba de mal humor cuando entré."

Dick dejó escapar un bufido abatido "Bien", permaneció en silencio por un rato.

"¿Podemos seguir ahora?" ella preguntó.

Unos minutos después de su abatido asentimiento, Arnold se dio cuenta de que necesitaba forzar su voluntad para concentrarse en su propio trabajo. Su atención estaba por completo en los chicos al otro lado de la habitación. Ellos estaban discutiendo, de hecho, el futuro de la empresa, e incluso cuando su disposición estaba lejos de ser la ideal, vaya que seguían avanzando con resolución.

.

Arnold ya había superado el punto en que se sorprendía de descubrir que Helga era capaz de lidiar con el temperamento de Dick. Exhaló. La hosquedad de Dick le hacía recordar la de la vieja Helga, pero Helga era una niña en ese entonces; nada que ver en el poder y la influencia de un hombre adulto y poderoso como Dick poseía. Entonces se preguntó si todo lo que Helga había sufrido durante su infancia la fue preparando para tratar con gente así; gente como el joven Mueller, el propio Henry, o los difíciles hombres de negocios con que ella trataba a diario. Probablemente así había sido. Después de todo, su bola de golpear había sido nada menos que Big Bob Pataki, quien no debió haber sido una presa fácil en absoluto, sino un ruidoso bravucón como el abuelo Phil solía llamarlo. ¿Acaso su pasado la ayudo a convertirse en quien era ahora? ¿Una mujer fuerte? ¿Un rudo alto ejecutivo?

"Esto significa que estamos llegando a la Fase III?" Arnold oyó la voz de Dick preguntar. Sonaba más alegre ahora.

"Lo que sea," Helga gruñó "No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta."

"Oh," murmuró con fingida sorpresa "¿Era una pregunta?"

"¿Tienes una respuesta?" Helga pronunció, con cara de palo.

Dick zumbó con vacilación "No", respondió después de un rato.

"Vamos, Dick. ¡Es tu tío!"

"Bueno Helga. Todos sabemos que mantenerlo contento es tu trabajo, no el mío. ¿No podrías ser... no sé... más _complaciente_?"

_"¡Tú. Maldito. Bastardo!"_ Helga masculló. Dick se rió con desdén.

"Dejé de ser un bastardo a los catorce años, ¿recuerdas? Más o menos al mismo tiempo que las chicas comenzaron a encontrar _'lindas_' mis pecas".

"¿No puedes hablar en serio por una vez?" Helga sonaba contenida.

"¿Ahora quieres que me porte serio?"

Ella soltó su respiración. "Quiero que le des a tu tío la certeza de que no habrá sorpresas cuando asumas su puesto."

"¿Quieres que le de mi palabra a él… _o a ti_?"

Helga resopló "Glen ha estado alardeando acerca de divisiones, fusiones, y no sé qué otras tonterías sobre el futuro de la empresa."

"¿He hablado yo con Glen últimamente? Él ha estado en Europa desde principios de diciembre."

"¿Su hija tal vez?"

Dick resopló mordazmente.

"Sabes bien que Regina no sabe cómo deletrear 'negocios', cariño." Él se burló "¿Eso es lo que tanto querías saber?"

Helga se aclaró la garganta, incómoda. "Tenemos un trato." Ella pronunció.

"Sí." Su voz se puso seria.

"¿Debo empezar a preocuparme?" la de Helga era cautelosa.

"¿Por qué deberías?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Honro mis acuerdos". Dick pronunció secamente. Tomó aire antes de continuar "Parece que de la misma forma que piensas que me olvido con demasiada frecuencia de cuán jodido estoy, tú te olvidas de que a mí me importa esto." Extendió sus brazos indicando alrededor. "Tan apasionadamente como sigues intentando que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de lo excepcional que eres y la chingonada de CEO que podrías llegar a ser, pareces no tener en cuenta que Mueller es mi nombre, y que como Mueller, haré cualquier cosa a mi alcance para mantener esta empresa floreciente". Su voz era resonante "Lo haré, incluso si eso significa que te tengo que aguantar por el resto de mi vida."

Arnold tragó saliva. Oyó a Helga haciendo lo mismo. Pero antes de que pudiera predecir lo que Helga pudiera responder a su malintencionado comentario, ella ya había reaccionado.

"Oh-oh _OH_!" exclamó entusiasta "¡Cuánta pasión!" Se inclinó hacia delante, aplaudiendo "¡Henry se pondría muy feliz de escucharte hablar con tanto fervor!" se aclaró la garganta "'_Lo haré incluso si eso significa que te tengo que aguantar por el resto de mi vida_'" Recitó imitando su entonación. Dick se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. "Eso significaría que sus enseñanzas han metido algo de sensatez en tu cabeza."

"No creo que sus enseñanzas tengan algo que ver con eso." Dick murmuró como para sí mismo.

"¿No?" ella se rió "Entonces, ¿qué fue?"

"Probablemente sea el infame rasgo de ser 'Tercos como Mulas' que tienen los Mueller." Él dijo con un gruñido.

Arnold frunció el ceño con suspicacia. Las burlas de Helga habían en verdad apaciguado su saña? ¿En serio?

"¡Oh, pobrecito!" pronunció ella con fingida empatía "¿Característica heredada del amoroso abuelo Franz?"

Una sorpresiva y áspera risa llenó la habitación "Dudo que tal obstinación haya sido una característica poseída solamente por él." Dick se rió "Tu amado Henry está lleno de ella."

"Sí, el pobre." Helga suspiró "Bueno, creo que no debemos maldecir todo lo que el viejo Franz legó, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, sólo mira alrededor." Ella dibujó un amplio círculo en el aire con su dedo índice "¿Por qué preocuparte de que todo lo que te diera en vida haya sido...? ¿Qué fue? ¿Una piruleta?"

"¿Porque eres tan mala conmigo?" Dick la miró con una expresión herida. "¡Por el amor de Dios, yo era sólo un mocoso!" Arnold frunció el ceño. Él estaba en lo correcto. Helga estaba siendo mala. Sintió lástima por Dick. Pero siendo realistas vaya que estaban siendo groseros el uno con el otro porque lo que Dick dijo un minuto atrás fue bastante rudo también. Arnold frunció el ceño. Era como un toma y daca; como una broma entre amigos, pero lo suyo no era precisamente ligero, era bastante rudo. Tenía la intención de lastimar. Era difícil tomar partido por alguno de ellos. "Yo no estoy burlándome de tu padre, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que el abuelo Franz diría si supiera que la sangre Pataki podría estar algún día a cargo de su amada compañía?"

Allí estaba; el contraataque. Arnold no sabía si debía respirar más cómodamente ahora que las fuerzas estaban más niveladas. Hubo un sonido de ahogamiento como en el lado de Helga antes de que se las pudiera arreglar para hablar de nuevo.

"La sangre Pataki ya está manejando la empresa, idiota!" escupió; apoyándose en el escritorio "El viejo Franz bien podría ser dándose vueltas en su tumba, lo sé, pero no por eso, sino porque de hecho ya debe saber que la sangre Pataki y la sangre Schneider _JUNTAS_ están manejando su imperio-"

"¡Oh Dios!" Dick abrió muy grandes los ojos, sorprendido.

"¡Así es!" ella se rió "¿No te habías dado cuenta? La descendencia de la vendedora de piso y del encargado de la bodega son ahora el rey y la reina de la montaña." Ella levantó las dos manos triunfalmente.

La expresión de sorpresa de Dick permaneció en su rostro hasta que finalmente preguntó. "¿Está Henry consciente de esto?" Helga sacudió la cabeza con indolencia y luego se encogió de hombros. "Creo que nadie sabe para quién trabaja." dijo finalmente.

"¡Eso lo puedes apostar!"

"¿Para quién trabajamos nosotros?" preguntó Dick después del calmado silencio que siguió a la exclamación de Helga.

Ella tomó aire profundamente antes de responder. "¿Para quién, en verdad?"

Y se quedaron así; mirándose a los ojos. O, al menos, Dick lo hacía. Él la miraba, así que ella no podía estar haciendo otra cosa que mirarlo también, Arnold supuso. Dick parpadeó de repente, y luego preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa con Henry? ¿Cómo va esta cosa de la fundación?"

Helga aspiró una bocanada de aire, tomando un papel en sus manos respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?"

Dick resopló. "Sabes bien que eso no va a suceder... así que ilumíname."

Helga vaciló durante un par de segundos.

"Ha finalmente conseguido avanzar. Consiguió ayuda. Un buen tipo. Un abogado. Ya tiene un plan. Establecerán cinco escuelas en barrios difíciles de todo el país para niños que realmente quieran salir de sus-" sus largas pestañas se movieron arriba y abajo, como con incomodidad "- difíciles entornos." Helga se reclinó en su silla y lo miró "Realmente deberías estar más involucrado, ¿sabes? Henry se preocupa de que no lo apoyes."

"Henry no me necesita." Él dijo a la defensiva; recostándose en su asiento también.

"De hecho sí te necesita." Helga bajó la cabeza; luego hizo clic con su lengua. "¿Lo harás?"

"¿Qué?" Dick levantó la barbilla de una manera desafiante.

"¿Apoyar su Fundación?"

Él resopló.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién podría decir no a una causa tan noble?"

"¿Es eso desdén lo que veo delante de mí?" Helga pronunció de una manera poética.

"¿Crees que lo sea?"

"Sabes que todavía tengo problemas tratando de leerte."

Dick dejó escapar una sonrisa sesgada. "Soy todo sinceridad."

"¿Por esta ocasión?"

"Por esta ocasión." Él confirmó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Es bueno escucharlo." Ella suspiró "¿Entonces supongo que vas a asistir al baile de caridad organizado por el Ayuntamiento en marzo próximo?" -preguntó entonces alegremente.

"Baile de Caridad de _qué_ ?! - Otra vez - _¡Dios!_" parecía sorprendido "¡¿Es un año ya?!"

"Sí. Un año, querido." Ella dijo con regodeo. "Sorprendente, ¿verdad?"

"¡Dímelo a mí!" exhaló, luciendo todavía deslumbrado.

Era cierto, pensó Arnold. Pronto sería un año desde el día del Baile; el día en que se encontró con Helga de nuevo. Se preguntó por qué el descubrimiento parecía ser un tanto atemorizante para ellos dos, cuando había sido una bendición para él. ¿Era acaso la sorpresa de darse cuenta que el tiempo voló? ¿Que eran un año más viejos?

"Se espera que asistas". Helga señaló en vista de la falta de reacción de Dick.

"¿Por qué? ¿Va a estar lanzando su fundación, entonces?" preguntó. "¿Justo ahí? ¿En un evento público?"

"No, no creo que vayan a estar listos todavía" Helga sacudió la cabeza.

¡Oh, no! Arnold pensó con nerviosismo mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Definitivamente no estarían listos todavía.

"¿Qué?" Dick resopló "¿Quieres decir que El Chico Maravilla no tendrá el trabajo terminado para entonces?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es un Chico Maravilla?" Helga resopló. Arnold se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oh, vamos! Henry lo consiguió para la Fundación. Un buen tipo, dijiste. Tiene que _SER_ un Chico Maravilla".

Helga zumbó con escepticismo "Si tú lo dices."

"Típico de Henry, ¿no? Conseguir que se haga el trabajo a través de otros. El Chico Maravilla se encarga de su fundación caritativa Henry &amp; Helga o lo que sea; y tú y yo, como los demonios que somos, cuidamos de su Máquina de Hacer Dinero."

"¿Máquina de Hacer Dinero?" Helga se burló "¡Máquina de Hacer Dinero que será tuya algún día!" se inclinó hacia delante "¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es eso una queja?"

"¿Cómo te puedes quejar cuando eres investido con semejante regalo?" La profunda voz de Dick sonó extraña a los oídos Arnold.

"Sonó como una queja para mí." Había risa en su voz, pero también había cautela.

Dick suspiró. "Ya hemos hablado de eso, ¿no?"

"¿Era en serio?" ella esperó "No pensé que estuvieras hablando en serio." Dijo en voz baja. Hubo una pausa en ambos lados "¿Lo estabas?" Helga finalmente preguntó, mirándolo fijamente "¿Dick?"

Él no respondió. Helga esperó unos segundos más.

"¿Pito?" Arnold se inclinó hacia delante. Dick parecía ausente. Su vista estaba fija en algún punto de la mesa entre sus papeles y la libreta de ella. Parecía como si no la hubiera escuchado en lo absoluto. Helga esperó un poco más "¿Willie?" _(Flácido)_

Eso hizo el truco. Él levantó su mirada azul brillante y la miró con ojos de furia.

"¿Willie?" su voz se había vuelto oscura "¡No estés confundiéndome con alguien más!" Él maldijo "¡No soy el pendejo de Henry!"

Helga balbuceó antes de que pudiera venir con una respuesta "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" se inclinó hacia delante.

"¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡No es mi culpa que estés tan decepcionada!" pronunció mientras miraba sobre los papeles de su escritorio.

"_GRRRR!"_ Helga gruñó sonoramente, levantándose y apoyándose sobre el escritorio. "¿Qué acabas de decir?! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, míster!"

Él se levantó también y la miró con deprecio "Me escuchaste bien."

Helga parecía desconcertada aunque Arnold no podía ver su rostro. "Pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás", dijo en un susurro.

"Sólo estoy expresando una preocupación válida." Su voz era seca, acusatoria.

"¡Ya hablamos de eso!" su voz era baja, pero decidida. "¡Quedó atrás!"

"Tú hablaste. Yo escuché. Eso no significa nada." él golpeó la mesa con su dedo.

"¡Dijiste que lo sabías! ¡Dijiste que lo entendías, idiota!" por fin pareció recuperarse "¿Cómo que no significa nada?!" Ella apuntó a su pecho. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Tenemos que empezar de nuevo cada vez que te apetezca?!"

"¡Tal vez debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de aceptar seguir este extraño juego!"

"¿Extraño juego?" Helga se sentó luciendo abatida "¿Cuál de los dos?" le preguntó al aire. Entonces levantó la cara para mirarlo "¿Te das cuenta de que de hecho estás admitiendo que sabes que es sólo un juego?" preguntó con un murmullo.

"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?" Dick se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre ella, como un inquisidor, con los ojos brillantes. Helga se apartó ligeramente y permaneció en silencio. "¿Cuando no sé nada? Todo lo que tengo es tu palabra."

"Tienes también la palabra de Henry." Ella respondió.

"¿La palabra de Henry?" Su voz estaba llena de aflicción. "El viejo hace todo lo que le pidas."

En oposición a la ruin sonrisa que se estaba formando en su cara, Helga no reaccionó, ni lo miró. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió para tomar aire profundamente. Se enderezó. Tomando el cuaderno en sus manos empezó a pasar páginas.

"Vamos a terminar con esto." Pronunció en voz normal, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo "Veo que hemos cubierto casi todo ya. Brasil e India están al día por lo que no tiene sentido ir allí." Le dio la vuelta la página "Denver, Colombia y Filipinas son bolas que se encuentran en tu cancha ahora-" Arnold se dio cuenta de que Dick la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cautelosos "Hay nueva política sobre viajes y logística, no sé si Seguridad ya habló contigo-" levantó brevemente la vista para mirarlo y siguió "-pero habrá un montón de problemas debido a eso porque tenemos que reorganizar itinerarios y otras tantas cosas para las que no voy a tener la paciencia necesaria, así que se lo dejaré a Kitty. Y finalmente-"

"¿Eso es todo?" Dick parecía molesto. Ella levantó la vista y frunció el ceño "¿Te estás dando por vencida, así de fácil?"

Helga parpadeó un par de veces y luego puso una expresión en blanco "Si te refieres a seguir tus juegos mentales, sí, me doy por vencida."

"¿Juegos mentales? ¿Así es como los llamas ahora?"

"¿Cómo los llamarías tú, entonces?" ella respondió "¿Cómo los llamaría todo el mundo, eh?" lo miró con fijeza "Ya habías admitido que lo entendías. Ahora quieres retractarte y hacerte el tonto. Bueno, es tu decisión. Yo no juego así. Piensa lo que quieras. Haz lo que quieras, y déjame en paz. Estoy harta. Prometo que no te voy a molestar de nuevo".

Dick permaneció en silencio, observándola con el ceño fruncido. "Ya no eres divertida." Finalmente dijo.

"¡Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo!" Helga se puso de pie "¿Y esperas que yo crea que vas a honrar nuestros acuerdos cuando no eres siquiera capaz de mantener tu palabra sobre algo que ya habías admitido?"

"¡Oye!" Dick se quedó helado por un segundo, pero luego su actitud cambió; en un instante. La dura expresión de su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa simpática. "¡No tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho!"

"¿Cómo lo debo tomar entonces? ¿Con humor?" Helga seguía molesta.

"¿Cómo debo hacerlo yo?" él respondió; poniendo su grave frente de nuevo. "¿Con humor?" frunció el ceño.

Helga respiró hondo antes de responder. "Supongo que ese es tu problema."

Ambos se miraron fijamente desde sus lugares. Por vida de Arnold que él no sabía qué pensar de todo eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaban todas esas expresiones de molestia, cambios de humor y afirmaciones a medias?

"Supongo que eso es todo." Helga golpeó los papeles en sus manos "Me ocuparé de que recibas una copia de este informe."

"¡Espera!" Dick había llegado a su lado y se puso delante de ella para detenerla "Muy bien. Tienes razón. Vamos a llegar hasta el final. Saldré de la ciudad en dos días-" vaciló "- así que creo que prefiero ver esos papeles ahora."

"Se está haciendo tarde..." Helga pasó junto a él.

"¡Hey! ¡Vamos! No seas así." Él sacudió la cabeza cuando ella no se detuvo "Dime de qué se trata esta cosa de las nuevas políticas, entonces." Helga no le hizo caso "¡Helga!"

"Habla con Seguridad" ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿No se nos permitirá viajar juntos ya? ¿Es eso?"

"Pensé que habías dicho que no sabías nada." Se volvió brevemente para mirarlo.

"Escuché a Mike diciendo algo por el estilo, pero no le presté atención. ¿Así que es cierto? ¿Por qué?"

Helga finalmente se dio la vuelta y suspiró. Su espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Arnold finalmente llegó a ver su rostro. ¡Dios! Era preciosa. Cabello dorado sedoso; ojos resaltados por el azul de su vestido; alta, sofisticada y muy femenina...

"Manejo de Riesgos. Nuevas políticas globales". Ella se encogió de hombros "No pueden poner en peligro la continuidad ya..." su voz sonaba desganada.

"¿La continuidad de la empresa?" él se rió burlonamente "¿Para que no muramos los dos al mismo tiempo o algo así?"

"Sí. Algo así."

"Deben hacer más que eso, ¿no te parece? ¿Un plan de contingencia más amplio?"

"Creo que debemos confiar en que hagan su trabajo."

"¿Podemos confiar en ellos?"

"Ellos confían en que nosotros hagamos el nuestro." Ella hizo una mueca. "¿Pueden confiar en nosotros?" lo miró a los ojos.

Dick metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia ella.

"Sabes," comenzó una vez que se detuvo casi enfrente de ella. "El otro día, estaba pensando en..."

"¿En qué? ¿Comprar nuestro propio avión?" Helga se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Por un segundo ella fijó su mirada en él. Toda su sangre se le fue a sus pies. Arnold se quedó paralizado. La frente de Helga se frunció sólo por un segundo, pero luego sus ojos lo dejaron. Se volvió hacia Dick "Creo que elegirías el peor momento para hacer una sugerencia de ese tipo..."

Arnold dejó de escuchar cuando se dio cuenta de que Dick había seguido su mirada. Todo el color abandonó su rostro. Arnold dejó de respirar al ver esa reacción. Helga siguió hablando, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Hizo una pausa, como si esperara una respuesta por parte de Dick cuando el hombre rubio se puso como loco.

"¡**Con un demonio, Helga!** **¿Qué chingados estás haciendo aquí todavía?! ¿Has visto qué hora es?**" le dio un puñetazo en la pared a su lado con violencia.

Helga se encogió involuntariamente. "¡Jesús!" se movió a un lado. Lo miró, sorprendida, y le gritó "¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

"¡Tu puta voz! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! ¡Es jodidamente molesta!" él dio un paso adelante, amenazador.

"¡Estás enfermo!" ella lo empujó con fuerza.

"¡Después de toda una tarde pasada a tu lado ¿cómo esperas que esté?!" él jadeó "¡No puedo soportarlo más!"

Helga sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada. "¡Dick, realmente necesitas ir a ver a un médico! ¡Estás loco!"

"¡Típico de ti! Siempre tratando de arreglar todo con sólo llamarme loco, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, eres tan inteligente, Helga!" dijo cáustico.

"Deja de actuar como loco y dejaré de llamarte así." Helga lo empujó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta.

"Sí. ¡Vete por favor; vete! ¡Y ya deja de acosarme!"

Ella abrió la puerta.

"Considéralo hecho."

Por un momento Arnold pensó que Dick iba a seguirla, pero permaneció impasible. Ella salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No la cerró de golpe como Arnold esperaba. Dick se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos; como esperando que volviera y le lanzara más insultos. Arnold esperaba eso también, a decir verdad, y sólo se atrevió a respirar de nuevo cuando ella no lo hizo. Pero cuando Dick cerró el pasador de la puerta y pisoteó el suelo dirigiéndose hacia él dejó de respirar por completo.

"**¡_MIERDA!_"** rugió. Tomó una grapadora de la mesa y la lanzó hasta el otro extremo de la sala, donde se rompió en pedazos. _"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?_" preguntó entre dientes. Arnold juró que nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre tan pálido. Sus ojos echaban fuego **"¿_CUÁNTO TIEMPO_?**"

"Sólo salí a almorzar." Respondió; su voz salió débil. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar "Yo- he estado aquí el resto del tiempo."

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?" Los labios de Arnold se volvieron una línea apretada. ¿Estaba realmente preguntándole eso? _"¿CUANTO ESCUCHASTE?"_

"Casi todo." Tragó saliva.

El rostro de Dick estaba lívido; sus ojos asesinos. Estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su respiración. Arnold no se atrevía a parpadear; quería estar alerta en caso de que un golpe llegara hasta él.

"¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?" el chico rubio no supo si escuchó bien. La voz del otro tipo era un apenas un susurro.

"Bueno," Arnold dejó escapar una risita nerviosa "Me dijiste que debía trabajar aquí y-"

_"¿ESTÁS BURLÁNDOTE DE MÍ?!"_ Dick cerró de golpe la laptop de Arnold. El muchacho la tomó y la puso a un lado.

"_Y_-" la voz de Arnold se quebró por un segundo "Y no me di cuenta cuando ella entró. No le presté atención." Dijo de prisa "Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ya era tarde." Arnold no podía creer que todo esto que realmente estuviera pasando; ni que él se estuviera disculpando justo en este momento con no otro que Dick Mueller.

Dick respiró un par de veces antes de continuar.

"No debiste dejar que esto sucediera." Dijo entre dientes "¡Es inexcusable! No sé cómo lo dejaste pasar. ¡Eres hombre inteligente, por el amor de Dios! Deberías haber buscado una manera de hacerme saber que estabas aquí! ¡Me hubiera librado de ella antes! ¡Hubiera sido mi problema, entonces, ¿entiendes?!" se dio la vuelta y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo con frustración. Luego gruñó y se volvió a verlo directamente a los ojos "Pero estabas aquí y escuchaste. No debiste hacerlo, pero lo hiciste..." Se detuvo; su mirada se oscureció "Y no puedo encontrar otra razón por la que lo hicieras... excepto que eso era exactamente lo que querías."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Arnold preguntó con cautela. No quería dar crédito a lo que estaba sospechando.

"Fisgoneando, ¿eh? ¿Eso es lo que hacías?!" Dick miró con disgusto.

"¿Fisgoneando?" Arnold preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡Dios! ¿Quién eres? ¡Eres exactamente como ella, eso es lo que eres, verdad? ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos con toda la información que aprendes aquí, por el amor de Dios ?! ¡_Eres nuestro abogado_!"

Arnold lo observó con la boca abierta. "No estoy seguro de entender lo que estás implicando?"

"¡¿Implicando?! Lo digo alto y claro. ¡Estás espiándonos!"

"¡Fue un accidente!" Arnold levantó la voz, señalando hacia la puerta "Juro por Dios que fue un accidente. ¡No quería oírlos!"

"¿Por qué no me hiciste saber que estabas aquí, entonces?!"

"¡Pensé que sabías!" Arnold gritó "Sucedió de repente. No le presté atención al principio. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Lo creas o no, no se me ocurrió enviarte un mensaje o algo. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba rogando a Dios que terminara pronto. "

Dick caminó arriba y abajo por el lugar. Arnold se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y exhaló. Esto era increíble.

"Esto se está saliendo de proporción." Dijo a pesar que sus instintos le decían que permaneciera en silencio. "Dick, no quise escuchar. ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que iba a suceder?" Dick se volvió a verlo. Su expresión era absolutamente mortífera. Arnold continuó con resolución "Y aun así, te aseguro que nun-"

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?" -preguntó de nuevo "¿Te das cuenta de que estás bajo un acuerdo de confidencialidad, ¿verdad?"

Arnold exhaló largamente. No sabía si era porque sabía que se enfrentaba a sus peores temores, o porque Dick parecía menos frenético. "Por supuesto que sí. Yo mismo lo mejoré." Resopló.

Dick lo miró con desconfianza, pero al menos no estaba tan enloquecido ya. Arnold le devolvió la mirada. Su rostro había recuperado un poco de color, pero ahora estaba medio enrojecido. Sus ojos seguían abrasivos.

"Entonces es aquí donde vas a demostrarnos de qué estás hecho." Sus labios se arrugaron con antipatía "No escuchaste nada, no viste nada, no supondrás nada." Susurró amenazante "Si eres fiel a su palabra, entonces nunca vas a compartir una sola palabra, plan o idea acerca de lo que viste aquí hoy. Lo que es más, ni siquiera volverás a pensar en lo que de forma oportunista escuchaste indebidamente-"

"¡Fue un accidente!"

_"¡NUNCA!"_ Dick gritó. Su mandíbula estaba apretada.

Arnold asintió.

"Me alegro de que lleguemos a este entendimiento."

Arnold luchó por evitar poner una cara. Tomó una inhalación profunda antes de asentir de nuevo. Lanzándole una última mirada rencorosa, Dick volvió a su escritorio.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Helga con esto?" Preguntó Arnold. Casi contra su voluntad, por supuesto.

"Deja a Helga fuera de esto. Menos que nadie, ella nunca sabrá ni una palabra de lo que ocurrió aquí. ¿Entiendes?" Arnold asintió dócilmente por tercera vez y odió hacerlo. "Ahora vete."

El chico tomó su laptop y la abrió temiendo encontrarla rota. Afortunadamente no; estaba intacta.

"¿Entonces por qué dijiste que yo era igual que ella?" se volvió a ver a su jefe una vez más, sabiendo de que estaba arriesgando su cuello, pero siendo incapaz de detenerse.

Dick pareció confundido por un segundo, pero luego su expresión se oscureció de nuevo.

"No me refería a ella," informó secamente "sino a tu novia."

Arnold parpadeó dos veces. "¿Qué tiene mi novia que ver con todo esto?"

"¡Vamos!" Dick se burló, dándose la vuelta.

"¿Qué tiene Claire que ver con todo esto?" Dick no reaccionó "Lo digo en serio."

Dick dejó sus papeles en paz y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

"Creo que tendrás que ir y preguntarle a ella."

"¿Por qué?" Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del otro hombre. Arnold no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"Mira, me importa una mierda lo que pasa bajo el techo de los Shortman, ¿de acuerdo?" se volvió a su trabajo; después añadió en un susurro "pero tal vez ya es hora de que conozcas a la arpía con la que has estado viviendo."

. . .

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold! Afortunadamente Craig Bartlett sí, y va a cumplir su palabra de darnos una película más.**

**Lamento que hayas sido una larga espera. Este capítulo fue difícil de armar.**

**Gracias por leer. Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes en este 2016. Un abrazo grandototoe e interminables gracias para los que dejan reviews. MarHelga, GRIMMM, TurquoiseGirl y todos los que han dejado reviews antes. Me hace feliz leer sus palabras.**

**Enero 10, 2016.**


	29. Sra Mueller

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

**Sra. Mueller**

* * *

_. . ._

_"__¿Qué tal te suena? __...__Helga __Mueller__... Tu __sueño__, ¿verdad?"_

_"__¿Eh?"_

_"__¿Estás lista __para ello?__"_

_"No...__Quiero decir__... __no lo sé__... __–No __sería __la primera.__"_

_._

* * *

_. . ._

"Oh, no; no es nada de eso." Arnold se quejó casi en contra de su voluntad "No estoy tan mal, quiero decir... Creo." concluyó

"Pero, ¿sigues viviendo con ella?" La mujer preguntó mientras tomaba otra caja para archivos. "¿O te mudaste? No estoy segura si te he entendido."

"Me acabo de mudar...", admitió de mala gana mientras colocaba otra caja de archivos en el carrito. "Hace dos días."

"Te tomó bastante tiempo, ¿eh?" Ella insistió, notando cómo el chico evitaba su mirada. Grace sonrió sabiamente. Ella siempre supo que Arnold era un todo un caballero. No era alguien que hablara abiertamente de sus problemas; o de sus ex novias, como en este caso.

"Yo - había estado durmiendo en el sofá últimamente, de todos modos." Soltó a regañadientes.

La mujer lo miró brevemente mientras colocaba una tercera caja en el diablito, y luego se volvió para terminar de sellar su propia caja. Este interrogatorio era incómodo para él, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que el chico lucía como alguien que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sacar algo muy pesado de su ronco pecho. Ella podría ser un mejor paño de lágrimas que cualquiera de sus chismosos de compañeros de piso, ¿verdad? Además, a ella realmente le simpatizaba Arnold. El muchacho se había ganado por derecho propio su lugar en el entorno de la oficina. Ella no iba a traicionar su - si es que alguna vez cedía, - confianza.

"¿Y dices que ella no te dio ninguna respuesta?" Grace volvió a un punto anterior en la conversación. Arnold la miró brevemente antes de sacudir la cabeza. "¿Nadita de nada?"

"No", gruñó mientras enderezaba las cajas "Ni una sola palabra. Ella no admite ni niega nada." se quejó.

"Parece que es dura, ¿eh?" Por toda respuesta Arnold levantó las cejas. "¿Y no puedes ir de vuelta con la persona que te dio la pista y preguntarle qué quiso decir?"

Arnold dirigió su hermosa y verde mirada hacia la puerta cuando Stan Wright y Mike Davis pasaron de largo no sin antes lanzarles una mirada curiosa.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no es posible." dijo cortante.

Grace zumbó mientras pensaba. "¿Y qué crees que él quiso decir?" Insistió. "Porque - debes tener alguna idea, ¿no?"

"Si, la tengo." Él se acercó a recoger la pequeña caja de archivo que ella acababa de sellar con cinta adhesiva. Después de que la colocó encima de las otras, continuó diciendo: "Creo que, o lo interrogó acerca de algo-" él se encogió de hombros "o ella fue muy indiscreta". Grace frunció el ceño por lo que le ofreció más detalles "Claire es así, ¿sabes? Ella asume cosas y luego va y habla de ellas como si realmente supiera de lo que está hablando."

"Le gusta el chisme, ¿eh?"

"No tienes idea." Arnold rodó los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Bueno, por un lado, estoy bastante ocupado acostumbrándome a mi nuevo apartamento." Hizo una mueca "Se siente extraño. Quiero decir, ¡incluso acostumbrarte a guisar en una nueva sartén puede ser la muerte!" exclamó. Grace sonrió. Parecía que al chico no le gustaba sentirse solo.

"¿Es por eso que esperaste tanto tiempo? Es decir, han pasado más de dos meses desde que este problema inició. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la dejarías antes."

Arnold todavía parecía tener dificultades cuando se pasó las manos por el cabello. Luego exhaló con impaciencia.

"No es tan fácil." Frunció el ceño y la miró con impotencia "Quiero decir, yo tenía planes con la chica. La amaba. Pensé que..." se detuvo "Pensé que nosotros-"

"¿Pensaste que iban a ser felices para siempre?" se burló ella.

Arnold hizo un gesto. "No." Hizo una pausa "En realidad, hace ya tiempo que me di cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro." Admitió "Pero aun así... no sé... es difícil darse cuenta de que todo eso ya no va a suceder, ¿sabes? Incluso cuando-"

"¿Incluso cuando se sabes que ella no era la elegida?" Grace terminó por él "Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé."

Luego dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia. De hecho, ella también sabía cómo se sentía cuando tú sabías quien sí era el elegido, pero el chico en cuestión no parecía pensar del mismo modo.

_'Probablemente fue sólo porque él ya estaba casado ', su mente le recordó_.

"Sí." Su respuesta la sacó de su revuelta mente "Que ella no es la elegida." Él asintió. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que él le preguntó "¿A dónde se va todo, eh?" tenía una mirada extraña en su cara "¿La recepción de boda que ya nunca va a suceder? ¿La idílica luna de miel? ¿Los hermosos bebés que no van a existir jamás?"

"Parece que realmente estabas enamorado," Ella le lanzó una mirada de comprensión.

"No lo estaba, en realidad. Pero eso no quiere decir que uno deje de preguntárselo

"¿Los '_Qué pasaría si…?'_" Grace pronunció en voz alta, casi como una queja. "¿Qué sería de nuestra desesperación sin todos esos '_qué pasaría si…'_?" exhaló. Mirando de nuevo al muchacho, agregó "Es demasiado reciente, Arnold. Supongo que es normal que después de tantos años juntos ahora estés experimentando cierto nivel de duelo." Le sonrió con simpatía "No sería normal si no lo resintieras."

"Supongo que tienes razón," dijo él finalmente dejando escapar una sonrisa triste.

Grace le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Agradezco la confianza", dijo ella.

Arnold le palmeó el brazo y se alejó al otro extremo de la habitación. Los albañiles que habían estado trabajando allí justo acababan de irse, dejando un desastre detrás. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y siendo un viernes eso quería decir que la gente de la oficina estaba más excitada de lo habitual; preparándose y esperando a que el reloj marcara las cinco para finalmente irse a disfrutar de su fin de semana.

Ya había logrado encontrar un lugar para dar cabida a Arnold en el piso 29, pero primero algunas modificaciones debían ser realizadas. El lugar solía ser un cuarto de archivo y copiado. Las máquinas de fotocopias iban a ser reubicadas bajo las escaleras donde el escritorio de Arnold solía estar. Los archivos que habían estado almacenados aquí debían ahora ser reubicados en el edificio situado en la 106ª y Madison.

"¿Y qué tal tu nuevo hogar? ¿Es bonito?" ella le preguntó.

"¡Es pequeñísimo!" Arnold se rió "Pero sí, está padre y es... no sé," subió y bajó sus rubias cejas con fingida arrogancia "-muy mundano".

Ella se rió de su expresión "Está en Soho, ¿verdad?"

"Así es." El chico no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de satisfacción permaneciera en su rostro.

"¡Felicitaciones!" dijo con sinceridad "¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir un lugar allí? ¿Con quién tuviste que acostarte?" Bromeó "Dicen que hay una lista de espera para conseguir un lugar en toda esa parte de Downtown."

"Estoy en términos amistosos con un tipo que posee algunos edificios por ahí, de hecho," dijo sin el menor atisbo de presunción en su voz. Éste realmente era un chico especial y encantador, pensó Grace. Estaba feliz de que Henry hubiera desarrollado cierto gusto por él también. Arnold se lo merecía.

"¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu amigo? ¿Donald Trump?" bromeó.

Arnold rió de buen talante "¡Sí, claro!" resopló "¿_El-que-quiere-ser-nuestro-futuro-Presidente_ quieres decir?" levantó los ojos hacia el cielo.

"¡Dios mío, protégenos!" Grace se santiguó rápidamente. Arnold la miró con ojos divertidos y ella lo desafió con su mirada a comentar sus principios católicos. Él no lo hizo, como ya suponía. Como había dicho antes, Arnold era un buen chico. Continuaron con su trabajo.

Bueno, era trabajo de ella, a decir verdad. Arnold había ofrecido caballerosamente su ayuda cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de trabajo extra que éste cambio trajo para su ya de por sí pesada carga. Él tenía el ceño fruncido de nuevo cuando ella decidió continuar.

"Y entonces... ¿la echas de menos?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros sin volverse para verla.

"Supongo." Finalmente dijo "Es extraño. Echo de menos detalles raros, ¿sabes? Su peso en el otro lado del colchón, por ejemplo." Exhaló "Su olor. La forma en que organizaba las cosas alrededor..."

"¿Ella se quedó en el viejo apartamento? ¿O también se fue?"

"Se lo quedó." Le informó "Su mejor amiga se mudó con ella."

Grace asintió. El tono nostálgico que Arnold estaba usando la hizo recordar cuando ella dejó su antigua casa en Dakota para venirse a la gran ciudad y no volver jamás. Exhaló. Había tanto alboroto en aquel entonces con todas las personas que se mudaron al mismo tiempo que ella no prestó mucha atención al hecho de que estaba en realidad abandonando su ciudad natal. De hecho, habían sido muchos los que dejaron su ciudad natal en aquel entonces, por lo que probablemente todo el mundo tuvo que lidiar con eso de alguna manera. Helga había sido alguien a quien la mudanza hizo especialmente feliz, Grace recordó. A ella le había encantado dejar Dakota y venirse a Nueva York. Su ferviente entusiasmo y esperanzas en el futuro la ayudaron a superar su propia melancolía bastante rápido.

Helga Geraldine...

Grace no pudo evitarlo. Evocó su rostro; sus rasgos duros... y cómo éstos escondían una bondad y una inteligencia extraordinaria. No todas las personas que la conocieron llegaron a conocer a la verdadera Helga. Aquellos que lo hicieron nunca se olvidarían de ella. El corazón de Grace se llenaba de tantas emociones siempre que pensaba en ella. Culpabilidad era el que más rondaba; muy por encima de los otros. Incluso cuando éstos incluyeran sentimientos más ligeros como el aprecio y la amistad; o algunos más oscuros, como los celos o la envidia.

"Creo que estamos listos." La optimista voz de Arnold la trajo de vuelta desde el fondo de su mente. Señaló el extremo de la habitación donde ya había puesto orden en el resto de las cosas que iban a permanecer allí. Por ahora.

"Oh, Arnold, Gracias." Ella lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. "¡Eres el mejor!"

Arnold resopló, divertido. "Sólo puse un poco de orden."

Grace agitó la mano y luego se dio la vuelta para buscar su tablet.

"¿Sabes? Esos chicos de mantenimiento nunca respondieron mi solicitud." Levantó la mirada "Creo que nos tocará llevar esto al vestíbulo y luego a la camioneta." Ella le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

"No hay problema." Él se encogió de hombros. "Al menos nos trajeron este carrito."

Sintió ganas de besarlo "¡Siempre viendo el lado positivo!"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo," él respondió con entusiasmo. Grace rió. Algo acerca de este chico hacía que las cosas se vieran más brillantes.

"No estamos dejando nada olvidado, espero." Dijo mientras caminaba por delante de él para salir de la habitación y, luego encaminarse rumbo al ascensor mientras Arnold empujaba el carrito detrás de ella. Eran las tres y cuarto ya. La oficina estaba en su apogeo. Ellos hicieron tiempo mientras ella se aseguraba de que tuviera todas sus cosas con ella y Arnold fue a recoger su mochila tipo mensajero de su escritorio. Luego esperaron un poco más mientras ella ratificaba que el transporte los estuviera esperando en la planta baja cuando bajaran. Una vez confirmado, se dirigieron al piso 26 donde se encontraba la salida oficial.

Al ser una tarde soleada casi al comienzo de la primavera, un fin de semana y un día de pago además, hizo que Grace fuera consciente del agradable ánimo que reinaba en el lugar. Mientras esperaban en el pasillo la gente agitaba sus manos al despedirlos, les hacían bromas porque se iban temprano y otras cosas por el estilo. Luego esto se repetía una y otra vez mientras esperaban al guardia de seguridad a que diera el visto bueno al «paquete» que sacarían del edificio. Ella rodó los ojos cuando ella y Arnold se miraron a los ojos después de enterarse que el tipo estaba "realmente muy ocupado" y que tenían que esperarlo un poco más.

"Creo que te debo una cena después de todo el trabajo por que te he hecho pasar." ella le dijo.

"¡Me suena como a una cita! Estoy volando en solitario ahora, como ya sabes." Le guiñó un ojo. Grace le siguió la corriente echándose aire en la cara con las manos y fingiendo recato.

"¿Así que la furgoneta ya está aquí?" Arnold le preguntó después de una pequeña pausa.

"Viene en camino." Ella asintió con la cabeza "Dijeron que estarán abajo a las 3:35 exactamente." Informó en lo que veía la pantalla de su Tablet una vez más; luego, le hizo señas para que evitara un montón de gente de Recursos Humanos que iba saliendo de su sala de reuniones.

"El ascensor sigue viniendo y viniendo ahorita que estamos atorados aquí." Arnold se quejó. Grace se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa indulgente.

"Lo sé. Cuando queramos irnos no vamos a volverlo a ver otra vez, te lo aseguro." Ella gruñó "¿Y sabes lo que es peor? A las tres y media sale toda esa gente de los pisos de más abajo." Le recordó, levantando sus cejas con fastidio.

Arnold hizo una mueca, pero eso fue todo. Aparte de eso él no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto por tener que estar pegado a una vieja como ella por el resto de la jornada, y probablemente por unas cuantas horas en la noche además.

Esperaban de pie y con paciencia; tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar, excepto a la sala, donde la gente todavía estaba trabajando. Ella lo miró mientras él se entretenía con su teléfono celular.

"Gracias por escucharme." Dijo él un minuto más tarde; en voz baja. "Creo que realmente necesitaba hablar de algunas cosas."

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme, cariño." le sonrió "Como te he dicho antes. Agradezco tu confianza". Se detuvo "Sabes dónde encontrarme siempre que sientas que necesitas quien te escuche."

"Gracias," él asintió.

"¿Tienes algún amigo...? Quiero decir... ¿Amigos con quienes puedas hablar de esto?" le preguntó entonces.

"Sí, los tengo." asintió con la cabeza, mirando brevemente hacia el pasillo. "Pero él vive en Washington. Está casado y tiene una bebita." sonrió. "Es un poco difícil hacer coincidir nuestros tiempos libres."

"Ya veo," Grace asintió con comprensión. "¿Qué hay de Helga? ¿Hablas con ella, aunque sea un poco?"

Arnold se volvió hacia ella.

"Ajá." Asintió firmemente "Aunque no le he platicado de toda esta situación... con Claire." Dijo con cierta amargura.

"¿Por qué no?" Grace frunció el ceño.

Él resopló. "Bueno, ella parece bastante ocupada con todo su propio trabajo..."

"Oh, vamos. Es una gran chica. Estoy seguro de que encontrará tiempo para ti. Son buenos amigos después de todo, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, sí, lo somos, por supuesto." Arnold levantó las cejas "Pero... bueno..." vaciló "tú sabes..." Parecía inseguro acerca de cómo continuar. "Apuesto a que tiene su propia cuota de problemas. Ella no necesita más cosas por las que preocuparse."

"Ya veo," Grace se mordió el labio. "Me parece que te enteraste de la fea discusión que ella y Dick tuvieron el lunes pasado, ¿verdad?" Arnold le lanzó una mirada entendida.

"¿El lunes pasado también?" él se burló.

"Está bien." Grace dejó escapar un gemido de derrota. "En su defensa diría que esos dos siempre están en desacuerdo; en todo momento. Desde el mismo día en que se conocieron. Creo que van a terminar sus días peleando por algo estúpido. Y se van a morir contentos." Añadió con frustración "Son como niños, y Henry no les ha hecho ningún bien jugando la parte del padre indulgente que incita la competencia en lugar de la camaradería."

"Pero Henry no es su padre." Arnold resopló.

"Pero ambos lo ven como un padre." Ella restó importancia a sus palabras.

"¿En verdad?" Arnold dijo burlón de nuevo. Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida al ver al buenazo de Arnold mostrando una áspera emoción por primera vez. "Dick siempre lo está incordiando a propósito..."

"Tal como un hijo lo haría." Ella inclinó la cabeza mostrando su parcial acuerdo.

"Y Helga..." él dijo con resentimiento "Realmente dudo que Helga lo vea como a un padre. En lo absoluto. Ellos están... ¡están juntos, por el amor de Dios! Ellos son-" bajó la voz.

"¡Arnold!" Grace se apresuró a detenerlo antes de que dijera algo que lamentaría "Henry y Helga no son pareja." Ella lo tomó por el brazo lo que le obligó a mirarla. "No están juntos." le aseguró.

"¡Sí, cómo no!" Arnold rezongó. "Henry está siempre-"

Grace sacudió la cabeza al ver su incredulidad. Ella sabía muy bien por qué pensaba de esa manera; por qué algunas personas pensaban de esa manera, en cualquier caso. Siempre supo que esto no iba a terminar bien. Era culpa de Henry después de todo; él podía ser muy terco cuando una idea le venía a la mente. Resopló. Si tan sólo no fuera ella la que tuviera que hacer frente a las consecuencias de las acciones del viejo.

"Arnold. Escucha. Conozco a Henry. Lo conozco desde hace más de cincuenta años. Te puedo decir con seguridad que él nunca ha visto a -"

Se detuvo. Los dos se volvieron hacia el pasillo donde un murmullo agitado se levantó.

Entonces se olvidó de los alrededores y de todo lo que ellos encerraban, Grace se encontró sonriendo radiante e instintivamente al hombre que se acercaba, dejando toda una estela de excitadas risitas nerviosas a su paso.

"¡Oh, mi Dios!" ella aulló, sintiéndose invitada por su sonrisa petulante. Dando un paso adelante, ella lo observó de arriba abajo abiertamente; evidenciando que su mirada se tomaba su tiempo para admirar sus largas y perfectas piernas masculinas. Con deliberación, se acercó a mirar con embeleso su plano abdomen y el resto de su cuerpo bien formado, cubierto con una camiseta ligera y pantalones cortos de tenis. Las manos le hormigueaban por tocarlo, pero la verdad era que temía su reacción. Se conformó con tomarlo por el brazo. "¿A dónde con tanta prisa?" ella lo apretó.

Dick hizo su teléfono a un lado para prestarle a ella toda su atención.

"Elija usted, mi señora." Murmuró con voz ronca y travesura en sus ojos.

"¡Dios mío!" ella casi se ahoga "¿Qué pasará si decido algo que sencillamente no puede decirse en voz alta?" Dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para ser escuchada solamente por él. Se dio la vuelta mientras fingía que se abanicaba el sonrojado rostro. Con la intención de echarle una buena mirada, algunas de las chicas se habían reunido por el pasillo y en todos los lugares posibles desde donde el ascensor fuera visible. Ella les sonrió. ¿Cómo podía culparlas? No era una diaria ocurrencia que un hermoso ejemplar masculino se paseara por la oficina mostrando tanta piel. Grace frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza fingiendo regañarlas. Luego provocó una nueva ola de envidiosas quejas cuando su brazo lo rodeó por la cintura y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella.

"Estás tan calientito," ella gimió "Pero bebé, ¿sabes que todavía está muy frío ahí afuera?"

Dick soltó una risita. Se dio la vuelta entonces. Como si les hubieran avisado, las chicas volvieron rápidamente la cabeza para otro lado y se hicieron las tontas. Grace se burló. Luego miró hacia Arnold y lo atrapó echándole a Dick una rápida mirada evaluadora.

Grace se rió en voz baja. Era toda una sorpresa darse cuenta de que Arnold poseía sentimientos similares al resto de la población masculina; que él también se ponía celoso cuando otro hombre acaparaba la atención de las chicas. Ella se quedó mirando al joven rubio que tenía su atención fija en la pantalla del ascensor mientras fingía indiferencia. No sabía por qué había supuesto que Arnold era diferente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que no lo fuera, en realidad, era una noticia reconfortante. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no sintiera envidia al menos de vez en cuando?

Estaba a punto de decirle algo al chico cuando otro entendimiento la golpeó. Miró a los dos con atención. Dick estaba de pie, de buen talante, mientras sacaba su iPhone color plata de nuevo, pero estaba haciendo un extraño puchero. Un Arnold demasiado consciente de sí mismo estaba revisando las cajas apiladas. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿No estaban en buenos términos? ¿No era Arnold el abogado de Dick, de hecho? Ella alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido. _'¿Qué has hecho esta vez'?_ Le preguntó en su mente al rubio más alto.

Dick la miró y movió las cejas arriba y abajo. Ella resopló. Luego, a regañadientes, lo liberó de su abrazo. Había estado pasado por alto que éste era un gesto bastante inapropiado para la oficina. Hubiera enrojecido de vergüenza si la mirada en los ojos azules no fuera amable, pensó mientras lo veía tomar su teléfono y llevárselo a la oreja. Suspiró con deleite. Era agradable verlo de tan buen humor.

"¿Dónde demonios estás?" preguntó imperiosamente en el teléfono. Grace rodó los ojos. Habló demasiado pronto. Al menos lo había disfrutado mientras duró. "Estoy esperando por el ascensor. Trae tu trasero aquí abajo ahora mismo. El coche ya-"

Fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la escalera se abrió y Helga Pataki salió por ella.

"¡Con un demonio!" ella se quejó "¡Cálmate ya, Roger Federer!" le apuntó al pecho con su teléfono celular "Algunas personas están en verdad ocupadas, ¿sabes?"

"El chofer ya nos está esperando."

"Ya, ya, ya." Ella lo minimizó con una sacudida de su mano "Puede seguir esperando." lanzó su teléfono a su bolso y luego se acomodó todo lo que traía en sus manos. "Ten." le entregó una chaqueta que hacía juego con su conjunto. "¡Guau!" se detuvo para echarle un buen ojo "¡Se ve usted muy bien, Sr. Molinero!" silbó burlonamente.

Dick resopló. "¿Estás lista para patear traseros?"

"¡Tan lista como se puede estar!"

"Bien." Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?" Dick le preguntó entonces mirando con disgusto su mochila para el ordenador portátil y su enorme bolso.

"¿Qué te parece que voy a hacer?!" Ella respondió "¡Trabajar! _¡Doi!_"

"¡¿Ahora?!" él preguntó con incredulidad.

Helga giró los ojos y le sonrió brevemente a Grace antes de pulsar el botón del ascensor que ya estaba encendido.

"Sí, justo ahora. Aquí mismo, en el ascensor." Ella señaló las cajas "Encima de las cajas de Arnold, ¿qué te parece?"

Dick dejó escapar una exasperada exhalación. "Te necesito enfocada." Exclamó con fastidio.

Helga pulsó el botón de nuevo. "Como usted ordene!" Replicó, girándose y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Se volvió luego a ella. "Gracie..." le lanzó una sonrisa sesgada "¿No vienes a echarnos porras?"

"Nop." Grace sacudió la cabeza en tono de disculpa "Tenemos que llevar estas cosas al antiguo edificio" señaló el carrito. "Pero sabes que les deseo lo mejor. ¿Qué hay de Henry?"

Helga encogió sus pequeños hombros con gracia. "Dijo que nos alcanzaría allá." le lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Dick mientras el rubio se ponía su chaqueta.

"Este es un bonito uniforme." Grace señaló su ropa. La falda plisada de tenis en colores rojo y blanco le llegaba apenas a la mitad del muslo, y también exhibía sus piernas largas y tonificadas. Helga hizo una reverencia fingiendo coquetería "¿Tú los elegiste?"

"No", Helga señaló a Dick "Kaitlin lo hizo. ¿La chica tiene buen gusto o qué?" la rubia se dio una vueltecita mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y ella entraba en él una vez que estuvo vacío. "Ni se les ocurra." Les advirtió a un par de chicos que llegaron justo entonces y tenían la intención de abordar junto con ellos. Luego mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella, Dick, y un demasiado callado Arnold y su carrito entraran.

"¿Qué onda con las raquetas?" Helga le preguntó a Dick una vez que las puertas se cerraron.

"Están en el coche." Él respondió casualmente. Helga iba a preguntar algo de nuevo cuando él respondió "Por supuesto que traje tu favorita." Ella le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Su mano se deslizó en su bolsa para sacar su teléfono cuando él la miró ferozmente "¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Dame eso!" Quitándole el pesado bolso de sus manos la censuró "Pensé que te ibas a tomar el resto del día libre."

Helga se quejó sin entusiasmo "Estoy teniendo problemas con un maldito informe."

"Olvídalo. No vas a arreglar el mundo esta noche, Helga. Cuando no es un estado financiero es un presupuesto o cualquier otra cosa. El trabajo nunca se acaba. Tú lo sabes."

"Pero,"

"Todos lo sabemos." Grace se metió en la conversación "Dick tiene razón, Helga. Relájate. Piensa en la competición. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Sin importar el resultado creo que ustedes deberían irse a algún lugar agradable a celebrar, ya saben, después del partido." Les sugirió.

Ambos resoplaron burlones. Dick murmuró algo en la línea de que el resultado no podía ser visto como si nada.

_"¡¿De verdad?!"_ Ella los reprendió. "¿Y qué si pierden? ¿A quién le importa? Nadie va a extrañar otro trofeo en la Sala de Trofeos. ¡Vamos! ¡Tómenlo con calma y disfrútenlo! Tómense un par de copas. Nada va a suceder. Sus montones de trabajo van a seguir aquí el lunes por la mañana, esperando por ustedes, se los prometo".

Ambos se agitaron incómodos. Grace refunfuñó mientras sacudía la cabeza. Estos dos nunca cambiarían. Preferirían morir antes que compartir un buen momento juntos socialmente. Luego señaló a Arnold.

"Arnold y yo vamos a cenar juntos." Ella dijo con deleite "Hemos trabajado muy duro. Nos lo hemos ganado."

Arnold confirmó sus palabras al darse la vuelta y dar una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"¡Ese va a ser un cambio agradable!" Dick murmuró con desdén.

Grace se volvió hacia él con una mirada interrogante, pero él la ignoró.

"Oye, Arnold!" Helga trinó "No sé cómo o por qué, pero juro que te he visto andando por ahí a donde quiera que voy."

"¡¿Qué?!" Arnold frunció el ceño.

"¡Sí! Al principio realmente creía que eras tú, y me parecía extraño que nunca lograra alcanzarte. No sé. Supongo que estaba viendo cosas." Ella se rió suavemente. "La semana pasada sucedió en la planta de Tijuana. Claramente te vi hacia el final del pasillo, y me arranqué hacia allá determinada a atraparte de una vez por todas, pero cuando llegué al lugar y le pregunté al chico que andaba ahí me contestó que no había ningún _'gringo_' en la planta. Bueno, otro que no fuera yo, quiero decir." Ella entrecerró los ojos "¿Seguro que no has estado en Tijuana últimamente?"

"No". Arnold la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió con travesura "No desde la universidad, si acaso eso cuenta." Se encogió de hombros casualmente. "¡¿Qué?!" Sonrió al ver la expresión de Helga "Era un triste y solitario estudiante de primer año."

Dick se rió divertido. "Que pena que yo estaba en el lado opuesto del país." dijo.

Helga rodó los ojos. "¡Hombres!" gimió.

"¿Qué?" ambos respondieron con humor.

Grace vio a Helga dándole un codazo a Dick en broma, y luego a él empujándola en respuesta. Ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción. A través de las puertas de espejo se quedó con un ojo pegado a la pareja que vestía de blanco y rojo; quienes se apartaban lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. Helga jadeó de repente y se volvió hacia su compañero.

"¡Maldición, Dick!" exclamó con humor "Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Por fin arreglaste esa maldita máquina del tiempo, ¿no es así?" lo empujó juguetonamente. "Es por eso que estoy viendo Arnold por todas partes, ¿verdad?"

"No." Dick respondió con una seriedad extrema. "Lo que arreglamos fue la máquina de clonación. Pensé que te lo había dicho".

"¿Y ahora estás haciendo clones de Arnold para enviarlos a todo el mundo? ¿Esclavos con cabeza de balón que trabajan gratis?"

Grace rió ante el apodo. Arnold se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con resignación; como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ser llamado así. Dick lo miró brevemente antes de responder.

"De hecho gastan toneladas de lubricante." Se quejó con un gruñido. "¡Pero bueno! ¿Me puedes culpar? Necesitaba un modelo que fuera eficiente." Se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia.

"Siendo así..." Helga le lanzó a Arnold un rápido vistazo. Añadió entonces, medio convencida "Creo que pudiste haber escogido a alguien mucho peor."

"¡Ya sé! ¡Pudiste haber sido tú!" Dick puso una expresión de terror "¡Dios nos libre!"

Las puertas se abrieron en ese mismo momento y Helga empujó a Dick fuera del cubículo y hacia el congestionado vestíbulo. "¡Largo de aquí, bucko! ¡Ya quisieras!" se dio la vuelta para mirarlos "¿Pueden creer que sea tan idiota?!"

"Oooh, Helga." Grace dejó escapar una expresión encantada "Es sólo su forma de expresar que le importas." La mujer mayor oyó a Arnold resoplar a su lado. Helga solamente puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Si seguro!" se quejó mientras salía detrás de él.

Grace también salió. Ella y Arnold les desearon suerte después de que Helga se despidiera con una sacudida de su mano. Sus viejos y sabios ojos siguieron a la pareja mientras Dick tomaba a Helga por el codo y la guiaba a través del atestado pasillo rumbo al vestíbulo principal; y luego hacia el conjunto de puertas dobles que conducían a la calle 45, donde el Mercedes estaba esperando para llevarlos hasta Flushing Meadows, Queens; donde la Cámara de Comercio celebraba su Torneo Anual.

Sonrió con orgullo al ver que la pareja de altos rubios atraía las miradas en su camino de salida. Dick se inclinó hacia Helga mientras le hablaba. Ella asentía divertida justo antes de que se perdieran de vista. Grace suspiró profundamente sintiendo el aire fresco que acaba de inhalar llegaba hasta el último de sus alvéolos. Era una sensación maravillosa.

"Pareces muy satisfecha de ti misma el día de hoy." La un tanto resentida voz de Arnold la hizo parpadear dos veces. El chico había conseguido sacar el pesado carro al pasillo y todo por sí mismo. Ella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad que la hizo dirigirle una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Realmente aprecié mucho tu ayuda y compañía hoy, Arnold." le dijo.

El muchacho rubio asintió mientras le dirigía una sonrisa amable. Luego dirigió su mirada a las puertas de entrada y suspiró profundamente.

Grace recordó a Henry diciéndole que sospechaba que Arnold estaba enamorado de Helga. _'¡Es una lástima!'_ Henry había pronunciado con tristeza. Sospechaba que el enamoramiento de Arnold, con toda probabilidad, había comenzado una vez que vio en lo que se había convertido la chica que había dejado ir cuando era muy joven e inexperto. Todo lo que había perdido en los viejos días cuando valoraba cualidades más superficiales en lugar de la sorprendente fuerza de la naturaleza que estaba frente a él.

Pero, ¿quién podría decirlo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién podría saber si a Arnold realmente le interesaba la chica? Y si acaso era así, ¿hasta dónde llegaba ese interés?

"Se ven tan bien juntos, ¿no te parece?" Ella no pudo contenerse. Tal vez sólo quería ver su reacción. O tal vez fue sólo que finalmente se atrevió a decir en voz alta algo que había estado queriendo decir sin tomar en cuenta cualquier incómodo sentimiento que el chico a su lado podría estar experimentando. Él siguió mirando a la distancia. No hubo respuesta. Sólo dejó escapar un leve encogimiento de hombros. Grace continuó.

"El verlos así me hace viajar en el tiempo. Es una pena que ella nunca llegara a verlos así. Helga. Ese era su sueño, ¿sabes? Siempre decía que estos dos iban a terminar juntos..." se detuvo "Que era solamente cuestión de tiempo que los dos se dieran-"

"¡¿Su sueño?!" Arnold resopló con escepticismo. "¿Ese era el sueño de _Helga_?!" Ella sonrió observando esa poco vista impaciencia ponerse de manifiesto una vez más. No pudo evitar sonreír. Era realmente extraño verlo así. No parecía de verdad. De hecho parecía como un niño malcriado "Tendrás que disculparme aquí, Grace, pero creo que estás totalmente equivocada. Por lo que conozco a Helga, sé que jamás ha-"

_"¡¿QUÉ?!"_ ¡No podía creer lo que oía! Él se detuvo probablemente a causa de su expresión. Ella se había colocado las manos en las caderas y lo miraba con esa sonrisa de quien lo sabe todo. ¡Vaya descaro de este chico! Soltó el aire. Señalando hacia la puerta, ella dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo. "Esa no es la Helga de la que estoy hablando."

"¿No la…?" Él se detuvo, después siguió con su mirada hacia donde su dedo índice apuntaba "Ella no es… ¿Entonces qué -? _¿Quién?_ \- Quiero decir" Grace fue capaz de leer en sus ojos la confusión de que era presa "¿De quién estás hablando entonces?" Con el ceño fruncido y la voz débil finalmente logró preguntar.

"¿De quién crees _que hablo?_" preguntó arrastrando las palabras "¡Por Dios!" rodó los ojos "¡De Helga Mueller por supuesto!"

_"¿Helga Mueller?!"_ Arnold se ahogó. Grace resopló burlona a pesar de notar su estado de shock. ¡No había manera de que no lo supiera, por Dios!.

"¡Vamos Arnold! ¡Te pasas los días con la nariz pegada a esos viejos libros!" Ella ladró "¿No me digas que nunca viste el nombre de la esposa de Henry ahí?" notó que la miraba con ojos muy redondos "¡¿Helga Geraldine Mueller?! ¿Te suena el nombre?!" Sus ojos verdes se volvieron tan enormes que resultaba gracioso. Su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo "¡Así es! ¡De ella hablo!"

"¿Helga tiene el mismo nombre que la esposa de Henry?!" le preguntó casi sin aliento.

"¡Exacto!" le palmeó la mejilla juguetonamente "¡Apuesto a que esta fue la exacta expresión en la cara de Henry cuando la conoció!" se rió de nuevo. "Quiero decir, ¡Sólo imagínalo! ¡Enterarte, así de repente, que el Gran Bob Pataki le puso a su niña el nombre de _**TU MUJER**_**?**!" Ella rodó los ojos "¡Tuvo que haber sido un gigantesco sacón de onda!"

. . .

* * *

**I do not own Hey Arnold!**


	30. Desayuno en Tiffany's

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Treinta**

**Desayuno en Tiffany's**

* * *

. ..

**NA. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo volver. La pasé un poco mal debido al trabajo y a stress por un asunto familiar. Estoy un poco mejor ahora, pero siento un vacío dentro de mí; como insensibilidad; como si no tuviera pasión. Como Helga cuando se tomó aquella Poción de Amor de Madame Blanche. Sigo adelante sin embargo. Logré sacar esto. Cubro todo lo que quería cubrir en este capítulo, aunque me temo que Arnold me salió un poquito embotado, - como si tomara Prozac-. Espero que no les resulte aburrido y que responda un tercio de las respuestas que están a punto de ser develadas. Ya tengo los siguientes dos capítulos en borrador y realmente espero hacer un mejor trabajo con ellos. Gracias por su comprensión y su lealtad.**

* * *

**. . **

"Espera."

Hubo una exhalación impaciente en el otro extremo de la línea. Sabía que Arnold estaba agitado, esperando a que le diera una respuesta.

_"¡Gerald!"_ su amigo se quejó.

"Solo un segundo." Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se levantó con la niña en brazos. Caminó hasta la cuna donde trató de acostarla. "¡Mierda!" la niña se agitó. Abrió los ojos y gimió. "Está bien, está bien." Dijo en voz baja. Gerald escuchó entonces la gutural amonestación de Phoebe viniendo de la otra habitación y gimió interiormente. Luego tomó a Minerva en sus brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a la silla mecedora para arrullarla hasta dormirla de nuevo.

Observó las pestañas rizadas oscuras de su hija pestañear hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y sólo entonces tomó su teléfono celular de nuevo.

"No sé, hombre. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?! ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó en voz baja después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

_"¿Lo sabías?"_ Arnold preguntó apuradamente.

"¿Que Helga tiene el mismo nombre que la esposa de Henry Mueller?" preguntó en respuesta. "Por supuesto que lo sabía. No es precisamente un secreto. ¿Cómo es que tú no lo sabías?"

_"¡¿Cómo es que yo no lo...?!"_ su mejor amigo de toda su vida gruñó en el otro lado de la línea. _"¡¿En serio?!"_

Se resistió a la urgencia de rodar los ojos. "¡Hombre! ¡Me lo estás preguntando apenas ahora! ¿Has estado allí por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año ya? ¿Y no lo sabías?"

_"Nadie me lo dijo. Nunca lo leí por ahí, yo sólo-"  
_  
"Un segundo, hermano" gimió porque Minerva se quejó de nuevo. Gerald estaba seguro de que la niña sentía su inquietud y por eso se negaba a conciliar el sueño. Por la puerta ligeramente abierta Gerald pudo ver la silueta de Phoebe recortada contra la luz de la escalera. Se las arregló para ocultar su teléfono cuando le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

''¿Por qué te está tomando tanto?'' Ella se quejó en voz baja.

Se encogió de hombros, señalando a la niña. Phoebe sacudió la cabeza con decepción y se alejó. Gerald sacó su teléfono celular de nuevo y bajando la voz reanudó su conversación.

"Lo siento hombre, pero Phoebe está de mal humor. Mal día en el trabajo. Es un poco complicado platicar en este momento." susurró. Se balanceó en la silla mientras calmaba a la beba que seguía agitándose incómoda en sus brazos. Odiaba lo que su amigo pudiera estar pensando en él. El ex juerguista conquistador 'devenu' en marido acosado y padre de familia. "¿No puedes esperar?"

_"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!"_ Arnold casi gritó.

"¡Con un demonio, hombre!" Gerald estuvo tentado a colgar. Sorprendentemente la chiquilla ni se inmutó en esta ocasión y él respiró profundamente de nuevo "¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?"

_"Me acabo de enterar de donde viene el nombre de Helga." _Informó_ "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?"  
_  
"No lo sé. No había pensado en eso en mucho tiempo, hermano. Y en realidad no me importa. Es sólo una curiosa historia del pasado."

_"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"_

"No tengo idea... Aunque no es como si lo estuviera tratando de ocultar de ti."

_"Digamos que te creo, ¿ok? ... Ahora dime... ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes al respecto?"  
_  
"Sé es que es una larga historia-" comenzó Gerald. "que a decir verdad no recuerdo bien en este momento. Estoy seguro que Phoebe sí, sin embargo. Ella contaría el cuento mejor de lo que lo haría que yo."

_"No lo dudo." _Arnold exhaló_ "Ponla al teléfono."  
_  
"¡Sí! ¡Seguro!" Gerald soltó una risotada, pero entonces se calló al instante cuando su hija sacudió en sus brazos "¡No es buen momento, Arnie!"

_"¡¿Le tienes miedo?"_ no tenía idea de lo que su amigo podría haber escuchado en su voz que se rió. _"¿Me estás diciendo que Phoebe es una especie de matrona cruel y castigadora?"_ Arnold resopló _"Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que ustedes dos eran la pareja de ensueño; la familia más perfecta que pudiera existir."_

"¡Sí, cómo no! Tus sueños pueden irse por el drenaje ahora." Él replicó con sarcasmo.

Supuso que Arnold estaba rodando los ojos.

_"¡Gerald! ¡Vamos! No perdamos más el tiempo. ¡Necesito saber!"_ su amigo insistió.

"¿Necesitas? ¿Así que lo '_necesitas'_, hermano?'' ahora era su turno de reír. "Está bien. ¿Qué _'necesitas'_ saber?"

_"¿Por qué Bob Pataki le puso a Helga el nombre de la esposa de su ex jefe?"_ Arnold preguntó de inmediato.

"Esa es fácil." Gerald respondió sin perder el ritmo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo "Porque estaba enamorado de ella."

Pudo oír el resoplido de Arnold en el otro lado de la línea.

_"¡¿Él estaba enamorado de ella?! ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y lo dices así sin más ni más?!" _se burló_ "¿No eras el más famoso contador de historias de Hillwood? ¿El que tenía a su cargo guardar las leyendas urbanas?"_

"¿No es tú el salvador del mundo? ¿El buenazo de Arnold?" le replicó "¿Desde cuándo te volviste un gruñón? ¿Pasar tiempo con la Pataki le hace eso a la gente?"

_"¡GERALD!"  
_  
"¡Está bien hombre! Eso es lo que sé."

_"¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?"  
_  
"¿Ya lo sabías o qué?

_"Yo..."_ Arnold dudó _"Mentiría si dijera que la idea no me pasó por mi mente ... pero pensé que era demasiado exagerado. Entonces, ¿es cierto?"  
_  
"Eso al menos es cierto."

_"¿Ella también lo quería?"_

"Mmmm-" Gerald pausó "En lo que a mí respecta, esa es un no. Le tenía gran estima. Eran buenos amigos. Bob... Mmmm" Gerald vaciló "Creo que en ese entonces Bob era algo así como-"

Hubo un leve ruido en el otro dormitorio y las siguientes palabras de Gerald murieron en su garganta.

"¡GERALD!" se oyó una voz apagada pero exigente. Para ser una chica tan pequeña Phoebe podría ser realmente aterradora "¿Con quién estás hablando? Sería mejor que Minerva esté ya dormida o te juro por Dios que-"

"¡Me tengo que ir!"

_"Pero-"_

_. . ._

* * *

. . .

No hubo peros que valieran. La línea murió y Arnold aventó su teléfono a un lado. Exhaló tratando de contener su enojo. ¡Necesitaba saber! Se recargó en su sillón y cerró los ojos. Recordó la escena que tuvo lugar en la tarde; de vuelta en el lobby del edificio.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Se había quedado helado. Grace había sacudido la cabeza. Su desconcierto la divertía. Ella siguió su camino. Arnold tardó un minuto entero para seguirla y alcanzarla por el set de puertas.

"¿Por qué Bob Pataki llamó a Helga como la mujer de Henry?" le había preguntado. La verdad era que había varias preguntas en su mente, pero esta estaba lista para ser disparada.

"Por qué, muy buena pregunta." Ella respondió, aun divertida. "Parece que El Bruto tenía un corazón tierno, después de todo."

"¿El Bruto?" Arnold frunció el ceño.

"Una de las secretarias - no recuerdo su nombre -... lo llamó así una vez. Hace mucho tiempo. Bob acababa de golpear a..." se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo "De alguna manera, el nombre pegó. La gente siguió llamándolo así después del incidente. Bob ya había sido despedido, por supuesto. Ya no andaba más por ahí".

"¿Por qué se pelearon? ¿Bob y Henry?" Arnold preguntó, haciéndose el tonto '_¿Por qué dos hombres empiezan a darse de puñetazos, Arnold?'_ Se acordó de Henry preguntándole hacía ya tantos meses. "¿Fue por ella?"

"¡Shhh!" La expresión de Grace se tornó seria "No hablamos de ellos, Arnold. ¡Nunca! Mucho menos en público!" ella lo regañó en esa antigua manera que sólo una mujer mayor lo podría hacer. Y con eso ella levantó la nariz en el aire y se alejó.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Arnold trajo el tema de nuevo, pero Grace había cambiado de opinión. No parecía que le divirtiera ya.

"Mira Arnold. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones y... supongo que es natural que sientas curiosidad, siendo que Helga es tu amiga y todo, pero," Arnold se sorprendió al verla actuando de manera tan escrupulosa "De la misma manera que guardaré tus secretos por siempre también conservaré los suyos. Henry no es sólo mi jefe, es mi amigo; lo he conocido toda mi vida y Helga... ella merece todo mi respeto " se puso bastante seria ahora "Era una gran mujer. Un ser humano excelente que no merece que se hable mal de ella... ni de cualquier otra manera. Yo nunca me atrevería a decir algo que pudiera empañar su memoria."

"No trato de -"

"Por favor" sus ojos verdes lo miraron con suplica.

Y esa palabra mágica zanjó el asunto.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Arnold volvió a la realidad. Miró el teléfono celular para checar la hora. Once y treinta y cinco pm. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡En Washington eran apenas las ocho y media, por el amor de Dios! Movió la cabeza pensando de nuevo en su amigo sonando bastante acosado. ¡Pobre Gerald! ¡¿Qué le pasó al encantador mujeriego?! Resopló.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana dejando escapar una contenta exhalación. La verdad que tenía una vista estupenda desde su apartamento. No era la vista en sí, sino la distinción propia del barrio. Entonces algo se iluminó en su mente. ¡Distinción! ¡Rhonda Lloyd! Se apresuró a regresar a su mesa de café y tomó su teléfono. Era un poco tarde para una llamada así que se decidió por el siempre fiable Whatsapp.

_A: "Hola Rhonda"_, añadió una carita sonriente como precaución. No había hablado con ella desde aquella noche de octubre.

_A: "¡Vaya que ha pasado tiempo!"_

_A: "¿Cómo estás?"_

_A: "¿Recuerdas que dijimos que deberíamos mantenernos en contacto? Bueno, yo hablaba en serio. Sería bueno verte de nuevo."_

_A: "¿Qué has estado haciendo? Me gustaría verte, ya sabes, para ponernos al día. Me acabo de mudar a Soho esta semana. Somos casi vecinos ahora. ¿Qué te parece ir a desayunar uno de estos días?"_

_A: "Escríbeme una línea cuando lo desees."_

Y lo dejó ahí. Esperaba no sonar como un perdedor. O demasiado insistente. Se levantó y fue a la cocina donde limpió un poco antes de ir a su cuarto de baño.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero sentía esta fiebre por saberlo todo. ¿Por qué Bob Pataki había nombrado a Helga de esa manera? Frunció el ceño a su imagen en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes. Se acordó que Bob siempre llamaba a Helga por el nombre de su hermana. ¿No era eso irónico? ¿Por qué ponerle a tu hija el nombre de la mujer de la que estás supuestamente enamorado –aunque no casado - solamente para no usar ese nombre todos los días al llamarla?

Salió del baño y se tumbó en la cama. ¿Bob en realidad amaba a esa otra Helga? ¿En verdad? ¿Qué pasaba con Miriam entonces? ¿Qué pasaba con su familia "perfecta"?

Frunció el ceño de nuevo cuando lanzó sus mantas sobre sí mismo. Pensó en el pasado. Intentó imaginarse la antigua mueblería. Y al grupo de gente que trabaja allí. Los imaginó como si estuviera viendo una vieja película en blanco y negro. Como aquella película de los Coen protagonizada por Billy Bob Thornton. Una gran tienda situada en la calle principal de una pequeña ciudad. Un joven Henry allí; y a su padre; y a Bob, la otra Helga, y un grupo de empleados y clientes. Las oficinas situadas hacia el fondo de la tienda, una caja registradora pasada de moda...

¿Qué demonios había sucedido allí? ¿Qué historias se desarrollaron? ¿Por qué era tan importante para él saberlo?

¿Conocería Helga –la Helga G. Pataki - toda la historia? ¿Qué pensaba de todo esto?

"¡Caray!" refunfuñó para sí mismo. "¡Todo este tiempo he juzgado a Claire por ser tan odiosamente curiosa y heme aquí! ¡Sintiendo que no puedo seguir viviendo sin saberlo ya!"

Cerró los ojos cuando su teléfono sonó en su mesita de noche. Abrió un ojo y lo tomó con pereza. Sabía que la mayoría de los boletines de noticias a los que estaba suscrito llegaban en las primeras horas de la mañana, pero se sorprendió al ver que Whatsapp tenía un nuevo mensaje. Venía de Rhonda. La abrió de inmediato.

_R: "¡Hey Arnold! Es bueno saber de ti."_

_R: "He estado tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo también, pero luego nunca lo hago."_

_R: "Lo siento :("_

Arnold estaba sonriendo en lo que los mensajes aparecían uno detrás del otro a una velocidad sorprendente.

_R: "Estoy contenta de que tú lo hicieras, sin embargo :) Qué padre que somos casi vecinos ahora"_

_R: "Mmm. ¿Qué tal mañana? ¿A las diez en Tiffany's?"_

¿En Tiffany's? Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿No era una joyería?

Segundos más tarde un mapa apareció en la pantalla.

_"Digamos a las once mejor. No soy un pájaro madrugador en fin de semana ;)"_

_"Te veo mañana, nene."_

Él empezó a escribir enseguida.

_"Enterado."_

_"Nos vemos mañana, Rhonda."_

_"Que tengas una bonita noche."_

Sin dejar de sonreír, puso su teléfono sobre su pecho y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo. Miró a su lado derecho, dándose cuenta de que aún seguía dejando ese lado de la cama vacío. Exhalando, se movió hasta ocupar el centro del colchón.

"Así está mejor", murmuró para sí mismo. Entonces, su teléfono sonó contra su pecho. Miró la pantalla.

_"Oh, claro que lo haré ;)"_

Él sonrió. Esa winky-face decía todo. Al menos, alguien se iba a divertir esta noche.

. . .

* * *

. . .

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano. No podía evitar sentirse excitado de saber que iba a ver a Rhonda. Finalmente sería capaz de comprender el pasado que unía a los Patakis y a los Muellers. Por qué saberlo era tan importante para él era algo que probablemente nunca comprendería. ¿Qué pensaría Rhonda de él? ¿De su hambre por saber? Lo preocupaba un poco eso, pero - ¿Le importaría a ella? ¿O apreciaría la oportunidad de contar una historia jugosa a un ávido oyente?

Después de una ducha rápida y vestirse en un par de jeans, una camiseta y una chaqueta informal salió de su apartamento. Vaya que llegar a Tiffany's no le tomó mucho tiempo. Todavía era temprano cuando encontró el lugar así que decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo para matar el tiempo.

La ciudad estaba mostrando sus colores de la primavera. Había más verde en las calles y más azul en los cielos que la semana pasada. Los parques y las aceras estaban decorados con flores de colores; lo que era un cambio agradable a los fríos, largos y oscuros días del invierno que ya se marchaba. Arnold recordó a continuación. El cumpleaños de Helga se acercaba con el comienzo de la primavera. Miró a su teléfono. ¿El siguiente jueves? Él frunció el ceño. ¿Así que Helga cumplirá 31 años el jueves? Se mordió el labio. Debería empezar a pensar en lo que podía hacer el jueves para celebrarla; ¿Qué podía conseguirle?

El pensamiento se aferró a su mente el resto del camino hasta que estuvo de vuelta en el restaurante. Pidió un café y mientras esperaba se puso a observar la decoración del lugar -basado en 'Desayuno con Diamantes', Audrey Hepburn, muchas perlas y el pequeño vestidito negro - hasta que de repente una voz muy conocida lo llamó por su nombre.

"Um... Arnold! ¡Hey!" la voz vaciló "¿Qué... qué casualidad!"

Arnold parpadeó dos veces. "H-Hey!" tartamudeó también. Qué casualidad en serio. Claire estaba de pie junto a su stand; su amplia sonrisa casi lo deslumbraba. ¡Guau! Vaya que era bonita.

"¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué haces? ¿Conociendo tu nuevo vecindario?" Ella le preguntó. En cuanto vio la silla vacía frente a él puso una media sonrisa y agregó "¿Desayunando sólo?"

"No, en lo absoluto." Arnold se puso de pie con incomodidad. ¿Debía saludarla de mano? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Cuál era el protocolo en este caso? Cuando te encontrabas a tu ex por primera vez desde... "Estoy esperando a una amiga," le informó "Creo que llegué temprano."

"Ya veo," su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa. Él frunció el ceño, confundido por un segundo, pero luego reconoció su expresión.

_¡Espera un momento! ¿Era eso lástima?_

"¿Y qué tal tú?" se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué haces?"

"Vine con algunos amigos, de hecho... a , ya sabes... Desayunar con Diamantes… o en Tiffany's, mejor dicho". Se mordió el labio. Entonces señaló una mesa situada en el extremo opuesto del lugar. Dos chicos y una chica les estaban lanzando sonrisas curiosas. Brenda no estaba allí.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" ella llamó su atención de nuevo. "¿La amiga que estás esperando, quiero decir?" aclaró.

_'Siempre curiosa Claire',_ Arnold sonrió para sí mismo. Luego hizo una pausa.

_O tal vez ella no le creía que estaba esperando a alguien. ¿Podría ser eso posible?_

"Rhonda..."comenzó "No sé si te acuerdas de ella. La chica..."

"La Chica Vogue?" Claire preguntó con una sonrisa extraña. Arnold asintió. "¿Estás viéndola, quiero decir, sales con ella?" se mordió el labio con torpeza "O-"

_'Siempre de tan buen gusto Claire_,' Arnold pensó con desdén; deseando poder ser tan descortés como ella y atreverse a rodar los ojos justo en su cara. Ella volvió a mirar el asiento frente a él y él le indicó que lo tomara, lo cual ella hizo sin vacilaciones.

"No." Arnold respondió con calma. "Sólo somos amigos. Yo... aun no estoy viendo a nadie. No creo que esté listo". Se volvió a su mesa, donde esa gente todavía los observaba con interés. "¿Qué onda contigo?" se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Oh," ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "¿Lo dices por Joshua?" ¡_Joshua!_ Arnold resistió la urgencia de vomitarse "¡Por supuesto que no, tonto!" agitó su mano con aparente desinterés "No es más que un amigo. Es amigo de Gina en realidad. Apenas lo conocí ayer".

"¿Ya dormiste con él?"

_**"¡ARNOLD!"**_ ella casi se ahogó. Su cara se puso rojo tomate.

Arnold soltó una risita, sin saber cómo sentirse por el hecho de que ella ya lo hubiera dejado detrás "¡Es broma!" Miró de nuevo a la otra mesa. "Tuve la impresión de que se puso celoso." Arnold se encogió de hombros como si nada; deseando que sentirse en realidad indiferente, pero no siendo capaz de determinar cómo se sentía exactamente. Era una sensación incómoda, sin embargo. En cuanto a los tipos, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál de esos dos idiotas era Joshua. No es que le importara, en realidad. Sólo quería...

_¿Qué es lo que quería?_ se preguntó.

"¿De verdad?" una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en la cara femenina pero ella no se volvió para mirar a los otros chicos. Sus ojos de un rico color marrón estaban fijos en él. "Y... ¿Cómo estás de todos modos? ¿Cómo... cómo van las cosas en el trabajo?" preguntó después de una pequeña vacilación.

"Bien. Como siempre." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Finalmente me consiguieron mi propia oficina, ¿sabes?"

"¡Wow! ¡Esa sí es una gran noticia!" Arnold asintió. Ella parecía realmente feliz por él. La verdad era que el interés de Claire por su bienestar nunca estuvo en duda, en realidad; como lo estuvo el hecho de que a ella no le importara que luciera como un idiota ante los ojos de los demás. "Parece que la rabieta de Dick del otro día le consiguió un resultado, ¿eh? Logró que esa vieja fea finalmente te consiguiera un lugar."

"No la llames así." Arnold la reprendió, mirándola a los ojos. Claire se encogió de hombros con desdén. "Puede que tengas razón. Su berrinche pudo haberlos obligado a encontrarme un lugar. Qué suerte tiene Dick, ¿no te parece? Siempre consigue lo que quiere. Nada que ver conmigo. ¡Lo único que mi rabieta me consiguió fue ser expulsado de mi propia casa!"

"¡Por todos los cielos!" Claire maldijo, mirando a un lado. "¡Olvídalo ya, Arnold! Vine en son de paz."

"¡¿En son de paz?!" él se burló "¿Qué es tan terrible que no me lo podías decir? ¡Que no me lo puedes decir incluso ahora que ya no estamos juntos!"

"¡No es algo terrible!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué Dick parece pensar tan mal de ti?"

"No es nada-" ella frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente "¿En serio? ¿Él piensa mal de mí? Nunca me lo dijiste antes."

"¿Cuál era el punto de hacerlo?"

"¿Qué tan mal?" ella se mordió el labio.

"¿Cómo diablos voy a saber?" Algo en su actitud le molestó.

"¿De verdad? ¡¿Por qué demonios lo mencionaste entonces?!" replicó ella, desafiante.

La miró mientras su cabeza se sacudía con fastidio. Pero entonces le tomó sólo un segundo cambiar de opinión. ¿Así que quería saber? Bueno, esto iba a ser duro.

"Parece pensar que eres una puta." Pronunció claramente.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Lo siento. No quería decírtelo, pero tú insistías."

"¿Quieres decir que él dijo eso?"

"Bueno, no con las palabras exactas..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Es tu opinión?" se enfureció "¿Lo estás inventando? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que estemos parejos? ¿Todavía estás tan enojado porque te dejé que ahora estás inventando esto?!"

"¡No estoy inventándolo! ¡Escúchame! No sé qué te hace pensar que conoces a Dick." se quejó airadamente "No lo conoces en lo absoluto. Yo sí. Y sé cómo piensa porque lo he escuchado hablar mal de la gente miles de veces. Su visión acerca de todo es bastante peculiar. Así que cuando habla de alguien en términos tan peyorativos es porque cree lo peor de ellos. Ahora, me pregunto lo que posiblemente podrías haber hecho - o dicho - para hacerle pensar de ti de esa manera."

"Yo..." Claire le observaba con una mezcla de temor y vergüenza. Arnold se preguntó si ella todavía dudaba de sus palabras. Podía elegir pensar lo que le diera la gana. "¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir... no estarás confundiendo sus-"

"No estoy confundiendo sus palabras." Arnold resopló "Cada vez que sucede algo por el estilo sé que una nota de desdén va a ser dirigida a mí. Ayer por la noche en el ascensor volvió a suceder."

Ella frunció el ceño "¿Qué tienes que decirle acerca de mí de todos modos?"

"Ni siquiera necesito hacerlo, ¿no lo entiendes? No es sólo acerca de ti; se ha convertido en una especie de trending topic. Ya sabes cómo es, alguien habla de esposas o novias y él ya está listo para volverlo hacia mí; siempre salta a la yugular y lo hace con gran placer-"

"Con gran placer... es que lo toma contra mí" murmuró. Arnold la miró con incredulidad. _¿Estaba encantada? Era increíble. ¿Quién demonios era esta chica?  
_  
"Parece que te gusta." No pudo evitar comentar.

Ella se encogió de hombros "Nunca pensé que hubiera dejado una impresión."

"Cuando se trata de Dick no estoy seguro de que eso sea un logro." Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez, tratando de esconder esa extraña sonrisa. "¿Qué le dijiste que pudo haber dejado una impresión?"

Ella resopló y mantuvo su sonrisa mientras miraba hacia su mesa. "¡Vamos, Arnold! ¡Ya déjalo!"

"¿Dejar qué?" Mantuvo su voz calmada "No tengo nada que perder. Quiero decir, ¿qué más puedes hacer? Ya me dejaste y me echaste de la casa..."

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera una cosa terrible de hacer."

"Me echaste".

Ella exhaló.

"Yo... sólo vine a ver cómo la estabas pasando"

"Estoy bien"

"¿Estás seguro?" ella frunció el ceño, algo preocupada "No pareces estar muy bien que digamos. Vine en paz y tú solo me sigues cuestionando de las mismas cosas que nos hicieron romper en primer lugar. No sé tú, pero yo ya estoy por encima de ese punto... ¿No podemos ser amigos?"

Arnold exhaló y miró hacia el exterior a través de las ventanas. ¿Por qué estaba portándose como un imbécil? No era como si realmente la quisiera de vuelta, ¿verdad?

"Creo que podemos." Dijo en voz baja.

Claire sonrió. Ella extendió su mano para ponerla encima de la de él.

"Estoy feliz de escuchar eso." Él asintió con la cabeza, calmado, mirando su mano sobre la de él. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de tu nuevo hogar? ¿Es bonito? ¿Te gusta?"

"Sí, es bonito."

"No sé por qué te quejas. Soho es, con mucho, un mejor barrio que donde estabas conmigo." Ella le acarició la mano "Y está más cerca de tu trabajo."

"No me estoy quejando."

"¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir un apartamento tan pronto?" lo miraba fijamente, poniéndose seria "¿Te ayudó August? ¿Es uno de sus edificios?"

Arnold no respondió. Se volvió a ver a su grupo de nuevo. Parecían estar listos para irse. Arnold los señaló con la barbilla. "¿Qué pasa con Brenda? Es un poco extraño no verla a tu lado."

Claire hizo una mueca. "No se siente bien."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Está enferma o algo así?"

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido "August la dejó." Ella le informó.

Arnold se echó hacia atrás en su silla "Oh, ya veo... Lamento oír eso."

Claire se encogió de hombros. "No tiene nada que ver contigo, supongo," sus ojos se volvieron rendijas. "Aunque... ¿Sigues de amigo con él? ¿Con August quiero decir?" Arnold asintió levemente. Claire lo miró con recelo a continuación, "¿Has hablado con él?"

"Yo... -No. No últimamente." mintió. Nunca había sido bueno para mentir y Claire lo sabía.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él? ¿Ayer?" preguntó con voz aguda. "¿Sabías que ellos terminaron apenas antier?"

"No... no lo sabía." eludió sus ojos "Me lo acabas de decir."

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo!" Claire se echó hacia atrás shockeada. "Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?"

"¿No sé de qué hablas?"

"¿Tú fuiste _'el amigo'_ que lo convenció de dejarla? El que le dijo que Brenda _'no era buena'_ y que debía olvidarse de ella?"

"Yo…"

"¿Qué podía conseguirse algo mejor?"

"Ok, Claire, escucha. Te estás imaginando..."

"¡No lo puedo creer, Arnold! ¿Quién eres? ¿En qué tipo de hombre que te has convertido?"

"Mira, esas no fueron exactamente mis palabras" Arnold se defendió "De hecho, tú sabes que nunca ..."

"¿Así que lo admites?!"

"Yo no le dije que dejara a Brenda si a eso te refieres." El exclamó.

"¿Por qué tenías que meterte con ellos? ¡¿Qué te importaba?!"

"¡Él quería romper con ella! Había tomado ya la decisión. Sólo fue casualidad que yo fuera el amigo que lo supo de antemano."

"¿Y no trataste de detenerlo?"

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? August había tomado la decisión. ¡Yo no le dije que la dejara!"

"¿Qué le dijiste entonces?" Arnold vaciló. "¡Arnold!"

"Sólo le dije que no había ninguna razón para seguir juntos cuando una pareja no te hace feliz."

"¿En serio?! ¿No eres un hipócrita?" Claire casi gritó "¿No eras tú el que no quería que nuestra relación terminara incluso cuando no hemos sido felices desde hace - no sé – eones?"

"Yo era feliz..." Arnold respondió "Y en lo que a mí respecta, tú eras feliz también." Luego añadió, mordaz "O tal vez sólo estabas fingiendo."

Claire estaba que hervía. Arnold pudo ver como sus redondos ojos se volvieron rendijas. "¿Fingiendo?" Dijo entre dientes. "¡Te tenía totalmente engañado, idiota!"

Arnold parpadeó dos veces, sacudido "¡¿Estás diciendo que me engañaste?!"

"¿Es lo único que puedes imaginar?" Claire resopló. "¿Nada más? ¿Nada de qué porque ya no parecía feliz a tu lado? ¿Nunca te preguntaste cuando dejé de serlo? ¿O por qué?"

"¿Es eso? ¿No estarás cambiándome la-?"

"El hecho de que comenzaras a prestar más atención a otras-"

"¡Arnold! ¿Eres tú? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Casi paso sin verte!"

. . .

* * *

. . .

Se agarró al respaldo de su silla para poder detenerse de tanto vuelo que llevaba. La oscuridad repentina del lugar la tomó desprevenida. Por lo general, sus mágicas gafas de sol de la Colección Primavera 2015 de Prada se ajustaban a sí mismas con el exceso o falta de luz en un segundo, pero hoy era otra historia. Se quitó sus gafas para ver a Arnold levantarse y darle la bienvenida.

"¡Arnold, querido!" ella le dio un beso a la francesa (dos veces a cada lado) "Siento llegar tan tarde." Se volvió hacia la chica sentada frente a él y le sonrió "No me avisaste que tendríamos compañía. Hubiera llegado más temprano." Ella le extendió la mano "Hola, soy Rhonda Lloyd."

"Claire..." tartamudeó la chica. Rhonda mantuvo su sonrisa de plástico. Esta vacilación no era sorpresiva; estaba ya acostumbrada a que las chicas como Claire reaccionaran de esta manera ante ella. Había tenido apenas tiempo para darle un rápido vistazo antes de sentirse obligada por las convenciones sociales a mostrar modales. ¿No se sabía que las mujeres necesitaban tiempo para dar una buena valorada a todas las amenazas potenciales, especialmente a una tan fashionista como ella? "Claire Walker."

"¡Oh, esa Claire!" su sonrisa se ensanchó "¡Finalmente! Es un placer conocerte al fin-"

"Estaba a punto de irse," Arnold se precipitó. "¿Cierto, Claire?"

"Oh," dijo Rhonda con decepción. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí", la chica dejó su asiento "Sólo le hacía compañía hasta que llegaras." Ella lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa "Estoy feliz de que finalmente nos conociéramos, Rhonda."

Rhonda asintió. "Lo mismo digo," Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para hacer una despedida apropiada cuando la chica se escabulló. Rhonda dirigió una mirada interrogante a Arnold antes de tomar el asiento que Claire acababa de dejar.

"¿He... mmm? ¿Interrumpido algo?"

"No, para nada." Arnold apretó los labios.

"¿Estás seguro? Ella parecía un poco molesta."

Arnold dudó unos segundos "Ya no estamos juntos".

"Oh, eso lo explica todo." ella hizo una pausa "Siento oír eso, Arnold."

Arnold asintió, con los labios apretados. "Está bien." Se encogió de hombros

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza "Ahora estoy bien."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"¡Nah!" Él negó con la cabeza "No tiene sentido. Sería una pérdida de tiempo."

Rhonda lo observó cuidadosamente antes de asentir "Estás bien en verdad, ¿no es así?" él fijó su mirada en ella "Me refiero a que no tienes cara de estar herido. Te ves... algo molesto si acaso, pero no herido."

"Ya tenía rato viéndose venir, Rhonda." Exhaló "Sabía que iba a suceder, tarde o temprano. Ella sabía que había de ocurrir en algún momento también."

"¿Cómo lo sobrellevas?"

"Bastante bien, creo. Es... extraño volver a estar soltero de nuevo. Sorprendentemente, se siente como si nada hubiera pasado."

"Creo que sé lo que quieres decir."

"Pero basta de mí. ¿Y tú?" le preguntó, mirando hacia arriba y abajo. "¡Vaya que estás radiante! ¿Es ese un nuevo look o qué?"

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Lo notaste?" chilló. Rhonda no lo podía creer. Que éste Arnold, un hetero, se diera cuenta de ello. "Sí, me corté el pelo con Gunter, quién - como debes ya saber - es uno de los estilistas más buscados de la ciudad" ella enterró sus dedos en su melena para sacudirla, sintiéndola tan llena de vida "Perseguí esta cita por semanas, oh" - rodó los ojos. "¡Pero estoy tan contenta de haberlo hecho!"

"¡Bien por ti!" Arnold se rió. Rhonda inhaló profundamente. Era muy agradable ver a Arnold. Había olvidado lo que era disfrutar de la compañía de un individuo con una bonita y relajada actitud para variar. "Y supongo que también estás pasándola bien en los..." él vaciló "-asuntos de pareja."

"¿Por qué razón dirías algo así?" ella se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

"Por el texto de anoche." él también se inclinó y señaló con el dedo la punta de su nariz.

"Bueno", ella se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y exhaló "supongo que no tiene sentido negarlo." se rió con deleite.

"Eso es lo que siempre digo. Si se es feliz uno debe demostrarlo. No sé por qué algunas personas insisten en ocultarlo." El exclamó.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo."

Ambos se silenciaron cuando la mesera llegó a ellos. Le trajo un café y volvió a llenar la taza de Arnold. Una vez que se colocaron sus órdenes Arnold continuó "¿Dónde estábamos?"

"Hablabas de las personas que ocultan sus relaciones." Rhonda se detuvo una vez que lo dijo. Lo miró con atención.

"Cierto." Él la observaba con curiosidad y luego preguntó, probablemente, en vista de su reserva "¿Por qué crees que lo hacen?" _Sí,_ Rhonda confirmó sus sospechas. Arnold quería hablar de Helga.

"Creo que a veces no es tan fácil de hacer público... ¿tal vez?" Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿No es tu caso, supongo?"

"Ahora no."

"Sí. La última vez que te vi creo que dijiste que estabas saliendo con un..." Tomó un sorbo de café y luego se aclaró la garganta "-hombre casado"

Rhonda dejó escapar una risita ver a su mojigatería, - _Así que no quería hablar de Helga, ¿eh?_ \- Pero luego exhaló con resignación "No hablemos de eso."

"Me parece bien. Estamos parejos supongo." Tomó otro sorbo de café.

"Además, hemos venido a pasar un rato agradable, ¿no es así?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. Hicieron una pequeña charla por un rato; poniéndose al día con sus respectivos trabajos. Después hablaron del nuevo apartamento de Arnold. Resultó que vivían a sólo unas cuadras de distancia el uno del otro. La camarera llegó con sus órdenes no mucho después de eso. Rhonda sonrió al ver el plato de Arnold que contenía tocino y huevos, pancakes y una malteada. Incluía rebanadas de manzana, por supuesto".

"Te gusta tu desayuno balanceado, según veo. Con carbohidratos, grasas, leche entera... y fruta, no podía faltar."

"¡Hey! ¡Es la comida más importante del día! Nada que ver con la tuya, supongo" él apuntó a su plato. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Alpiste?"

"Esto es desayuno con un alto contenido de proteínas." Le presumió su plato. "Tortilla de huevo blanco con espinacas – sin yemas - germinados de alfalfa; y jugo de chía y alpiste". Ella dijo mientras señalaba cada elemento con su tenedor.

"Suena delicioso." Arnold dijo burlón.

"¡Mira qué…!" Rhonda exclamó mirando su plato de nuevo, pensando en una réplica mordaz, pero luego se limitó a encogerse de hombros "Voy a dejártelo pasar esta vez sólo porque estás saliendo de una ruptura."

"Oh, mil gracias señorita Lloyd."

Ella sonrió mientras empezaba a comer. Arnold hizo lo mismo.

"Así que," Rhonda comenzó después de un rato "Debo confesar que me sorprendí cuando vi tu texto."

"Lamento que haya sido tan tarde. Es sólo que había estado esperando la ocasión para llamarte por un buen tiempo, pero nunca me las arreglé para hacerlo. Tú sabes cómo es."

"Sí, lo sé", ella asintió con comprensión "Ya estás en la cama cuando te acuerdas. Sí. Me pasa todo el tiempo."

"Me hizo feliz de ver tu pronta respuesta. Que también te interesara verme."

"Bueno, también he querido darte una llamada y todo eso. Como te dije, me puse feliz de ver tu mensaje. La otra vez cuando nos encontramos en casa de Helga se sintió tan corto. No tuvimos tiempo para hablar todo lo que queríamos."

"Si, lo sé." Arnold hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando. Luego continuó sonando genuinamente interesado "Creo que después de tantos años de separación unas pocas horas no fueron suficientes. Debemos hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora que estoy soltero de nuevo podemos usar también mi casa."

"Suena genial."

"Dijiste que tú y Helga se reúnen religiosamente todos los meses, ¿verdad?" preguntó, con interés.

"¡Eso quisiéramos!" Rhonda resopló "Pero no es del todo cierto, ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó, aparentemente sorprendido por la información.

"Bueno..." ella le dirigió un gesto reflexivo "Vamos a ver... ¿Tú te nos uniste cuándo?"

"En Octubre", informó Arnold, en lo que ella tomaba un bocado de germinados.

"Correcto," ella asintió. "Nos reunimos de nuevo en noviembre, pero nos saltamos diciembre y enero".

"¿Se perdieron dos meses?"

"Sí", asintió Rhonda "El plan era reunirnos cada mes, pero ya sabes cómo es. Llevarlo a cabo no siempre es fácil. El trabajo y... otras cosas... se meten en el camino."

"Es comprensible", Arnold acordó "Recuerdo que Helga estuvo fuera de la ciudad la mayor parte de diciembre."

"Eso-" ella tomó un sorbo de jugo "Y tú sabes que al principio del año es época de premiaciones: Globos de Oro, SAGs, Oscars..." se detuvo "La oficina es como una casa de locos Fue un milagro que pudiéramos reunirnos el mes pasado." Ella suspiró "No tienes idea de lo mucho que ambas lo necesitábamos." le dirigió una mirada sólida "Nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a vernos seguido que cuando no lo hacemos se siente si nos estuviéramos perdiendo de algo vital. Es como volver a casa, ¿sabes? Nos da la oportunidad de re- energizarnos y tocar base. Es nuestra retroalimentación".

"¿Es como volver a conectarte con quien realmente eres?"

"¡Exactamente!"

"Sé lo que quieres decir, yo también lo sentí, ¿sabes? Después de que vi a Helga de nuevo la primavera pasada. Y luego otra vez cuando los tres nos reunimos en octubre pasado."

Rhonda se inclinó hacia él. "¡Sí!" Tenía una sonrisa radiante "Entonces sabes lo que es. No sé qué haría si alguna vez dejamos esto. Las dos lo apreciamos. Helga y yo. Es por eso que tratamos de no perdernos mucho; ni cuando estamos viendo alguien en serio. Ese es el riesgo más grande, ¿sabes?" Arnold dejó de comer para mirarla con atención. Ella continuó "Podemos fallar un mes o dos - como probablemente haremos de nuevo - pero entonces estamos conscientes de que estamos en deuda con nosotras mismas".

"¿Faltarán a la reunión de este mes?" Arnold puso una cara larga "¿Por qué?"

"Me temo que vamos a tener que hacerlo." ella también puso una cara triste "Ayer debería ser nuestro Viernes... pero Helga ya me había dicho que no podría cumplir."

"¿Por qué no?" Arnold puso atención de nuevo, pero fingió despreocupación. Rhonda ocultó una sonrisa.

"Tenía planes," ella dijo casualmente. _¿Cuál era el punto de ser explícita, verdad?_ Arnold hizo un sonido interrogatorio mientras masticaba. Rhonda sonrió y puso esa sabe-lo-todo sonrisa suya cuando resopló "Oh, ya sabes - planes."

Arnold frunció el ceño y su vista se perdió en un punto distante detrás de ella.

"Ella dijo ayer que estaba teniendo problemas con un informe." Murmuró. _'Seguramente eso fue lo que le impidió tener un sueño reparador anoche'_ Rhonda resopló para sí misma. Arnold siguió comiendo y luego tomó un sorbo de su malteada. "¿Sabes?" continuó "Ayer me enteré de algo..." hizo una pausa intencionada "-extraño."

"¿Qué tan extraño?" Rhonda levantó la vista muy ligeramente; casi sin interés. Arnold dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sobre Helga Mueller." Terminó.

"¿De verdad?" ella frunció el ceño "¿De qué te enteraste?"

"De su nombre, de hecho." Él dijo con simpleza. Rhonda lo miró sin comprender por un segundo. Luego parpadeó.

"¿Quieres decir que no sabías su nombre?"

"No sabía su nombre..." él asintió. "Ni siquiera sabía que el segundo nombre de Helga era Geraldine. ¡En serio! ¡Lo juro!" aclaró probablemente debido a que su ceño fruncido no flaqueó. Ella se inclinó, mostrándole que había consiguió su interés "Y ahora - de repente - me entero de que Helga, tú sabes, nuestra Helga, la vieja Helga G. Pataki de siempre fue llamada así en honor a Helga G. Mueller" Arnold hizo una extraña gesticulación "Por Helga Mueller, nada más y nada menos. La esposa de Henry. Quiero decir..." hizo una pausa dramática "¿Hay una historia detrás de eso o qué?"

"¿Quieres decir que _no lo sabes_?"

"¿Qué hay ahí que yo no sepa? ... ¿Son parientes o algo?"

Rhonda resopló. "Por supuesto no." Ella dejó su tenedor a un lado y se inclinó hacia él. "¿Así que no sabes nada?" Rhonda sintió la anticipación que solía sentir cuando estás enterado de algo que la otra parte desconoce; y el placer de saber que esa otra parte - en este caso Arnold- se está muriendo por saberlo. Sus ojos brillaron. _¡Oh Dios! Todavía lo tengo en mí._ Se dijo Seré la Reina del Chisme hasta el último día de mi vida. "¿Nada de nada?"

"No sé qué pensar." Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Lo único que se me ocurre es que Big Bob fue el empleado más fiel del mundo."

"¡Seguramente!" Rhonda se burló, agitando con desdén la mano en su cara y reclinándose en su silla con glotonería. "Eso no es lo que piensa Henry Mueller. Muy por el contrario, de hecho."

"¿Big Bob no era digno de confianza? ¿Eso es lo que piensa Henry?"

"Bueno, supongo que era digno de confianza... pero de la confianza de su esposa." Ella levantó las cejas con orgullo.

Arnold la miró con asombro. "¿Quieres decir... que Bob y ella... y Helga?" él parecía tener problemas para llamar a la difunta Sra. Mueller por su primer nombre.

"Por supuesto no." Ella agitó su mano de nuevo, pero ahora de una forma como de amonestación. "Helga era una mujer decente. Henry no se lo merecía, pero la fidelidad de Helga nunca falló."

"¿O sea?"

"¡Oh, Henry era un maldito! No fue el más fiel de los esposos."

Arnold parpadeó dos veces. "¿Y Bob y... bueno... ella?"

"¿Quieres decir Helga?" Rhonda sonrió ante sus modales remilgados. "No eran más que amigos." Se detuvo a la vista de su mirada de duda "No lo sé. Arnold supongo que tenemos que entender que en aquel entonces la empresa era más joven, más pequeña; cuando Henry comenzó la expansión viajaba mucho. La vieja tienda de muebles fue dejada en manos de Helga. Entonces, a medida que Henry pasaba más y más de sus días fuera de la ciudad y sólo Dios supo en los brazos de quien, Helga se quedó atrás. Ella era una mujer criada a la antigua" le sonrió "de un tipo ya casi extinto cuyos valores eran la obligación, el trabajo duro y el sacrificio por la familia. Amaba a su marido y a su hijo. Le habían enseñado a creer que era normal que los hombres se comportaran de esa manera. Ella tenía que estar allí. Ser la roca." Los ojos oscuros de Rhonda lo miraron fijamente "Pero eso no quiere decir que no apreciara tener a su lado a alguien en quien pudiera apoyarse; alguien a quien le ayudara; alguien que la escuchara y la hiciera reír…"

"Alguien que la apreciara y... ¿Por qué no? Tal vez la amara en silencio... alguien que no le pidiera nada a cambio..." Arnold puso una cara triste. "No puedo creer que ese alguien pudiera ser Bob Pataki." agregó en un murmullo.

Rhonda lo observó cuidadosamente "¡Hey!" ella lo reprendió "Todo el mundo tiene derecho a enamorarse."

"Sí... ¿Pero Bob Pataki?!" Arnold preguntó con incredulidad "Es decir, ¡¿recuerdas al tipo?!" hizo un gesto de algo muy alto y grande.

"¿Piensas que el hombre no tenía sentimientos?" Rhonda resopló "¡Era el padre de Helga después de todo! ¡Tal vez era tan loco y apasionado como ella!"

Arnold parpadeó, al parecer sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello. Una cosa segura era que Rhonda se había sorprendido también cuando lo supo. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar, verdad? Pero cuando se piensa dos veces se da uno cuenta de que Helga debió haber heredado semejante pasión de alguien; las probabilidades de que fuera de Bob eran tan buenas como las de Miriam.

"¿Que paso después?"

Rhonda hizo un puchero.

"Henry lo descubrió. Y como el macho que es simplemente no pudo soportarlo."

"Bueno, no era como si su esposa lo engañara, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero había otro hombre que le endulzaba el oído; un hombre que un día se atrevió a llamar su atención en público acerca de la forma en que descuidaba a su esposa." Rhonda dijo significativamente "Como puedes adivinar, a Henry no le gustó ni un poquito la insolencia de Bob y las cosas se pusieron un poco feas."

"Se pelearon…"

"Claro que lo hicieron."

"Debido a Helga"

Rhonda hizo un mohín reflexivo "Lo más probable, siendo que ambos eran un par de machos hechos y derechos, es que no iban a dejar pasar la ocasión."

"Y Bob terminó venciendo a Henry." Arnold sonrió.

Rhonda miró con el ceño fruncido. "No sé de qué estás hablando Arnold. Fue Henry el que se irguió victorioso."

Arnold dejó a un lado su café "Escuché que Bob noqueó a Henry".

"Bueno, sí, pero Henry despidió a Bob y dejó a Helga sin su amor platónico, sin su brazo derecho." Rhonda dijo con la mayor naturalidad. "Bob perdió su trabajo, su motivación". Arnold hizo un sonido pensativo "¿Qué perdió Henry?"

Arnold frunció el ceño "¿Respeto?" Aventuró.

"¿Tú crees?" ella se detuvo "Para los hombres como Henry el respeto viene dado por lo que logran en el mundo de los negocios, y vaya que él logró toneladas. Una pelea, un golpe y la pérdida de un empleado no significaron nada para él al final del día."

Arnold se quedó en silencio "Eso suena frío." Finalmente dijo. "Cruel."

"Así es la vida." Ella suspiró. "No es justa."

Arnold se quedó pensativo por un rato. "Todavía encuentro difícil de creer que Bob estuviera enamorado..." resopló "Todo es una extraña coincidencia."

"Si, lo es." Rhonda también parecía reflexiva. "Es una coincidencia. Extraña o no."

"¿Y luego Bob fue y le puso a su hija el nombre de la mujer que amaba?" Él frunció el ceño "¿Es decir, Miriam - su esposa- no tenía nada que decir?"

"Miriam no lo sabía. Por lo que sé, solían llamar Helga por un diminutivo: 'Hellie'." Rhonda levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera "Así que ella iba por Hellie o la señora Mueller. Esos son los nombres que Miriam siempre escuchó."

"Debe haber sido una sorpresa cuando finalmente se enteró."

"¡Imagínate!" Rhonda resopló "No puedo ni empezar a imaginarme su sorpresa. No sólo descubrir que tu marido está locamente enamorado de otra mujer, sino que tu propia hija tiene su nombre, quiero decir, no el tuyo ni el de la madre del tipo, sino el de ella. El nombre de la otra mujer. ¡Para siempre! "

"Bueno," Arnold se jaló el cuello de su camisa "Bob no la engañó. Era solamente algo-"

"¡¿Realmente Arnold?!" Rhonda le lanzó una mirada dura "Tu novia... ex novia, ¿cómo se llama? Claire –ah sí- imagina que te casas con ella. Ella se enamora de algún otro chico; sueña con él. Piensa en él todo el día; le pone a tu hijo su nombre. ¿Debo continuar? "

"Entiendo tu punto." Arnold se llevó las manos a la defensiva frente a él.

"¡Por supuesto que lo entiendes!" Rhonda asintió acusatoria.

"¿Es por eso que se volvió... Miriam... tú sabes?" Arnold hizo un gesto de beber.

"Algo así, creo." Ella asintió. Se quedó pensativa luego.

"¿Y supongo que esa fue también la razón detrás de que Bob dejara de llamar a Helga por su nombre? Él siempre la llamaba 'Olga'."

"¿Sabías que Bob solía llamar a Helga por el nombre de la hermana?" el rubio asintió. "¿Cómo fue eso?"

"No lo sé." Él se encogió de hombros "Siempre lo supe. Como que recuerdo a Bob regañándola y diciéndole que debía usar el gafete que le compró para no confundirse". Él frunció el ceño con perplejidad y añadió como para sí mismo "No sé de dónde lo saqué."

"Bueno, no estoy segura de eso, pero tiene lógica. La verdad es que no le pregunté a Helga tanto. Como debes recordar, Helga no habla abiertamente sobre el pasado."

"Pensé que había llegado a un entendimiento con su pasado".

"Bueno, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que ella hable de ello todo el tiempo y con todo el mundo, ¿verdad?" Arnold asintió con la cabeza "Pero esa podría haber sido la razón por la Helga dejó de ser llamada por su propio nombre y por la que se le prestaba tan poca atención, supongo. Como cualquier otra pareja teniendo problemas, parece que ellos sólo trataron de ignorarlo; ocultar el elefante bajo el tapete. No se daban cuenta de que con su actuar solo consiguieron herir profundamente a su propia hija".

"Helga me dijo que había perdonado a Bob antes de que él falleciera."

"Él pidió su perdón y ella accedió," Rhonda hizo una pausa "Pero Helga nunca llegó a conocer todas estas cosas, sino hasta años más tarde."

"¿De verdad?" Arnold pareció sorprendido.

"Sabía que Bob trabajó para los Muellers en su juventud." Rhonda asintió "Es por eso que no quería venderles a ellos en primer lugar. Y por qué insistió en mantener el nombre de Big Bob en las tiendas después de que lo hiciera."

"Pero finalmente lo hizo." Rhonda asintió.

"Bueno, ellos le pagaron un buen dinero por ello. ¡Yo hubiera vendido también!"

Arnold se encogió de hombros. Rhonda se volvió a ver a su teléfono cuando llegó un nuevo correo electrónico.

"¿No es chocante que ella terminara en estrecho contacto con los Muellers? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y sus padres?"

"Bueno," Rhonda levantó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono y lo miró un tanto resentida "No sé por qué la gente piensa que es chocante. ¡No es justo!" protestó "No hubo mala intención de su parte! ¡Simplemente sucedió!"

"Bueno, no quise decir eso..." Arnold se disculpó, pero Rhonda continuó.

"Helga..." se detuvo "Miriam- Miriam no estaba allí para ella. Después de que Bob falleció su estado empeoró. Helga era demasiado joven para hacer frente a todo. Además de que ya la conoces. Es demasiado terca para que eso le haga algún bien. Después de un tiempo resistiéndose finalmente aceptó sus... atenciones, su amor. Para los Muellers encontrarla fue una bendición. ¡Una hija! ¡Caída del cielo! Era su segunda oportunidad de ser padres."

"Su segunda oportunidad..." Arnold murmuró como para sí mismo.

"Para Helga era una segunda oportunidad de tener una familia. Un padre amoroso. Una madre atenta. Fue sólo-" Rhonda se detuvo "¿Ves? No hubo mala intención. Simplemente sucedió. Fue una bendición para todos..."

"Eso es lo que quiere decir Helga cuando dice que la relación entre ella y Henry se trata de..."

"¿Segundas oportunidades?"

"-'_La gratitud por las segundas oportunidades_'?" la citó. Rhonda asintió. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Henry es como su padre?" Ella asintió de nuevo "Entonces por qué actúan como si fueran-?"

"¡Oh, vamos, Arnold! Fue simplemente una broma." Ella esbozó una sonrisa de entendimiento. Empezó a hablar de nuevo al mismo tiempo que lo hiciera él "El objetivo que pretendían fastidiar no eras tú".

"¿Por qué tú…?" Se detuvo para dejarla continuar, pero luego otro timbre sonó en su teléfono y ella puso una expresión emocionada.

"¿Por qué yo-?" levantó la vista brevemente antes de volver a ver su teléfono.

Arnold vaciló "¿Por qué dijiste que el Sr. Mueller la llamó el otro día cuando estábamos en su casa? ¿Cuándo ella recibió una llamada que..." vaciló "- la fastidió?"

"Porque así fue." Rhonda afirmó distraída. Ella abrió el correo para ver las fotos adjuntas.

"Pero-" él estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo cuando Rhonda lo interrumpió.

"¡Mira! Es lo que estaba esperando." Le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono "Son de ayer. El Torneo Anual de la Cámara de Comercio. Arthur me acaba de enviar estas fotos."

Arnold se inclinó para verlas "¿Arthur?"

"Nuestro fotógrafo."

"¿Esa es Helga?" Arnold le quitó el móvil de la mano y ella le dio una palmada por ser tan grosero.

"¡Hey! ¡No las he visto tampoco!" ella lo regaño y luego se echó a reír. Se levantó y rodeó la mesa para sentarse a su lado. Así podían ver ambos las fotografías. "Ésta es Helga." la amplió "Hay varias de ellos dos. Por supuesto que voy a publicar al menos una de ella. Tiene ventajas ser la mejor amiga de uno de los editores, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ganaron?" Arnold preguntó al ver la foto donde ella y Dick estaban recibiendo el trofeo de manos del presidente de la Cámara.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre ganan." Ella le mostró otra foto de Helga y Dick levantando con entusiasmo el dorado objeto.

Otro correo electrónico llegó enseguida. Sylvie -su coeditora – le pedía que le pasara las fotos seleccionadas para la publicación.

"Lo siento, Arnold" se disculpó. "Me tengo que ir ya. El trabajo llama." Ella le dejó su teléfono mientras buscaba su billetera.

"¡Oh, no!" La mano de Arnold le impidió seguir buscando "Yo pago. Por favor."

"¿Estás seguro?" él asintió y le entregó su teléfono.

"Sí." Se echó hacia atrás. Se veía tan triste, de repente.

"Lo siento." Ella se disculpó de nuevo. Se sentía mal por él; por dejarlo de esta manera, así que ella le hizo prometer que desayunarían juntos el sábado de la siguiente semana. Arnold estuvo de acuerdo después de elegir él el lugar. Rhonda sonrió al ver que parecía más contento así que se levantó y le dio un beso de despedida. Dejó el lugar justo a tiempo para recibir una llamada de su nuevo novio, y un texto de su impaciente jefe al mismo tiempo. Ella rodó los ojos.

"¡Feliz sábado de descanso para ti también!" Ella se quejó con nadie cuando tomó la llamada.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**Gracias a GRIMMM y MarHelga por sus comentarios. ¡Los amo! Sus palabras me hacen seguir adelante chicos. Gracias a todos los demás por estar aquí. ¡Que tenga unas felices vacaciones de primavera / Spring Break / Semana Santa / Pascua o lo que sea! Nos vemos pronto.**

**Es muy tarde ya. Mañana vengo a corregir errores. :D**


	31. Uno de Esos Días

**Cohete a la Luna  
Capítulo Treinta y Uno  
Uno de Esos Días**

**. . .**

* * *

**N de A. Gracias por estar aquí. Muchas Gracias por su visita, por favorecerme y por sus comentarios. Los aprecio mucho en verdad.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes. Pero de una manera especial lo dedico a PrettyKaoru por su reciente cumpleaños y porque me animó a seguir adelante a pesar de mi bloqueo; y a Anonymous Latina, quien me ayudó con algunas expresiones en Inglés que frenaban mi progreso. **

**Lo publiqué despues de sólo dos revisiones, así que estaré viniendo a checar por fallas de ortogrfía, preposiciones mal colocadas o tiempos verbales q no coinciden.  
**

**Empecemos... No sin antes advertir que se recomienda discreción por lenguaje soez (creo que es la primera vez que uso esa palabra en mi vida) y situaciones de adultos.  
**

* * *

. . .

"¡Qué idiota!" Arnold se quejó; no prestando atención a los otros comensales en la cafetería "¡¿Cómo es que no lo vi?! ¡Estaba justo en frente de mí!" soltó impaciente.

"Justo en frente de tu redonda narizita." Rhonda canturreó, apuntando a su nariz. Su cara descansaba con delicadeza en su mano derecha y lo miraba con ojos comprensivos.

El desayuno del sábado por la mañana con Rhonda llegó según lo prometido. Él había elegido el lugar; un agradable café situado en la misma calle donde ahora vivía. Nunca pensó que habría tantos nuevos descubrimientos en el curso de tan sólo una semana. Sólo una semana desde el día en que se enteró de donde venía un nombre tan anticuado como 'Helga Geraldine'.

Miró a su alrededor aun teniendo problemas para procesar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Entonces exhaló y se pasó las manos por la cara con exasperación. No había comenzado el viernes, de hecho. Todo había comenzado el día anterior. Jueves. Temprano en la mañana.

El jueves del cumpleaños de Helga para ser más exactos.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"Arnold-"

_¿O había sido antes?_ Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante. Tenemos que empezar en algún lugar de todos modos...

Arnold levantó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"¿Ahora qué?"

La chica se encogió, sorprendida por su rudeza. Se sintió un poco culpable. No solía ser así, pero no tenía ni un minuto que perder. No ahora.

"¿Qué sucede, Daphne", preguntó de nuevo; de una manera más suave.

"Pareces estar ocupado…"

No rodó los ojos sólo porque no tenía tiempo para hacer frente a las consecuencias de un rodar de ojos. Era en serio. La muchacha habló desde su lugar aún por la puerta.

"Es porque estoy ocupado" la miró brevemente. En vista de su vacilación, continuó "¿Me vas a decir-?"

"¿Quién...?" hubo otra vacilación "Mañana por la noche... ¿A quién vas a llevar al baile?"

"_Todo información falsa será considerada bajo pena de perjurui_..." un subrayado rojo apareció bajo la última palabra. Arnold golpeó la tecla de retroceso, pero por alguna razón el maldito cursor se apareció al comienzo de la línea, así que eliminó el doble espacio en lugar de las últimas dos letras. Maldijo mientras oprimía "deshacer" un par de veces y luego aceptó la sugerencia de la palabra "perjurio" en lugar de "perjurui'.

"¿Perdón?" levantó la vista.

"¿El Baile?" la chica preguntó de nuevo; mordiéndose el labio "¿Ya elegiste con quién vas-?"

"No" Él la miró. "Es una invitación personal. No estoy autorizado a llevar acompañante." Hizo una mueca "Sabes que me gustaría llevarte si pudiera, pero-" se encogió de hombros como disculpa, antes de volver a su documento.

"¿Es eso cierto, Arnold?" Ella se sonrojó. Arnold levantó la vista al oír que se aproximaba. Toda su actitud tornándose coqueta de pronto "¿O sólo lo estás diciendo porque te pregunté?"

"¡Diablos no! Eres una muy buena amiga." Se aseguró de poner énfasis en la última palabra._ '¿Dónde está Matt?'_ le debió haber preguntado, sin embargo.

"¡Oh!" la chica sonó decepcionada.

"Daphne..." hizo una mueca "Estoy muy ocupado en serio..."

"Lo sé." Ella hizo un mohín, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Entonces le advirtió "Se te está haciendo tarde, Arnold. Tal vez deberías dejarlo para luego".

"No". Él respondió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "Sólo necesito un par de minutos más y ya está."

"No creo que esperen que les presentes este proyecto en la reunión de hoy. Te dieron hasta la próxima semana, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero quiero darles una sorpresa."

_Este Contrato se regirá e interpretará de acuerdo con las leyes del Estado de Nueva York._

"¿Dar-_les_ una sorpresa, o dar_\- le_ una sorpresa a _él?_" Arnold detectó una pizca de burla en la voz de la chica "¡Vamos, Arnold! Ya eres su favorito. ¿Quieres que dependa de ti y sólo de ti o qué? Podrías conseguirle unas flores también, ¿Me parece recordar que las lilas son sus favoritas? "

Él se quejó de su burla.

"¡Daph-_NE_!"

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Se rió mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar su oficina "Buena suerte con tu nueva conquista." Frunciendo su nariz con gracia, ella desapareció.

Arnold maldijo entre dientes. Se estaba cansando de todas esas bromas en torno a su relación con Dick. Si sólo supieran... Dejando escapar una larga exhalación vio el reloj de pared señalando las 09:45 antes de volver su atención al trabajo.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del piso 29...

"¡Eh, tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó el impaciente superintendente a la primera mujer de limpieza que se le atravesó en el camino.

"A la bodega del conserje. Tengo que poner un poco de orden. ¡El chico nuevo nada más aventó todo allí y ahora está hecho un desastre!"

"Eso puede esperar. Ve al piso de abajo. Necesito la Sala de Reuniones lista y brillante en quince minutos o a alguien le estará dando un ataque. Luego quiero que vayas a ayudar a Lucy en el piso 30".

"¡Ese no es mi trabajo!" Se quejó la mujer "Y ellos nunca me ayudan a mí".

"¡Por Dios! Te lo estoy ordenando yo, mujer! ¡Ahora ve!" dijo apuntado al piso de abajo "¡Volando!"

"Pero…"

"Sin peros." El hombre señaló hacia las escaleras con autoridad.

La chica finalmente obedeció, pero no sin dejar de mostrar su molestia.

Viéndola irse, el hombre se quejó consigo mismo "Ya no se consigue buena servidumbre. ¡Demonios!"

. . .

* * *

. . .

Su teléfono celular sonó por enésima vez. Lo miró brevemente. Era un mensaje de su ex, Claire. De nuevo.

Claire: _"¿Entonces?"_

Arnold dejó el teclado de su ordenador portátil y exhaló con exasperación. Solo era una palabra; ocho letras, ¡pero cómo le irritaban! Sabía que no iba a dejar de molestarlo.

¿Qué tan difícil para ella era entender lo que 'Ocupado' significaba? Tomó su teléfono.

Arnold: "No sé Claire. Cuando quieras. Tú elige."

Dejando apenas su teléfono a un lado, éste sonó de nuevo.

C: _"¿Mañana por la tarde?"_

A: "No puedo."

A: "Voy a ir a-"

Arnold hizo una pausa. De ninguna manera le contaría sus planes para el viernes por la noche. Suprimió las dos últimas palabras.

A: "Voy a estar ocupado."

C: _"¡Arnold! ¡Siempre estás ocupado_!".

C: _"¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Si no llegas mañana por la noche para recoger tus cosas las voy a mandar al Ejército de Salvación!"_

C: "¡_Estoy segura de que les encantará recibir todas esas cosas de color rosa!"_

Arnold soltó una risita. ¿Cómo diablos escribía tanto y tan rápido? Sacudió la cabeza.

A: "El sábado" envió.

C: "_¡Asegúrate de estar aquí antes del mediodía!"_ ella advirtió.

A: "Ok."

Y poniendo el teléfono en modo silencioso reanudó su trabajo. Miró con aprensión la pantalla de su laptop; luego al viejo reloj de bolsillo del abuelo que guardaba en su escritorio. Sonrió al verlo. Bueno, era uno de los muchos relojes de bolsillo que el abuelo alguna vez tuvo. Con un suspiro, volvió a su trabajo. Tenía unos diez minutos para terminar esto. Se alegró consigo mismo.

Hacía tres días le habían pedido hacer un tipo de contrato que nunca había hecho antes. Nadie había hecho nada como esto antes aquí. Había empezado desde cero esta vez, y prácticamente no recibió ayuda de Deb. Sin embargo, menos de setenta y dos horas después ya estaba listo. Sólo estaba dándole un estilo profesional. Dick iba a quedar sorprendido; gratamente sorprendido más bien. Y él obtendría la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'No tienes ninguna mujer'?" Grace repitió mientras caminaba al lado de David McMahon y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

"¡Exactamente lo que dije! Ninguna mujer." El hombre de cuarenta y tantos años respondió, un poco molesto "Todavía no hay ni una mujer confirmada para asistir al Baile de Caridad mañana en la noche. ¡Me declaro incompetente en ese campo!"

"¿Quieres decir que no habrá mujeres en nuestro grupo o-?"

"¡Sí-íí!" pronunció con fingido entusiasmo. Moviendo las manos expresivamente, agregó. "¡Será como un festival de la salchicha!"

"¡No necesitas ser tan gráfico!" Grace lo censuró.

"Grace. Lo siento. ¡Pero estoy un poco desesperado aquí! ¿Te imaginas la impresión que vamos a dar? Mueller: el lugar donde el sexismo es inexistente."

La mujer exhaló al darse cuenta de su predicamento. "Y ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con ninguna? ¿Qué acaso Helga no va?"

"Nop. Fuera de la ciudad o algo así." dijo Dave.

"¿De verdad? Escuché que está siendo esperada hoy en el piso 30".

"¡Sí, sí! Pero sólo va a volver para asistir a la cena que Henry estará haciendo en su honor." El hombre informó "Pero luego estará volando de regreso a Pittsburgh, Portland o en cualquier endemoniado lugar del que vino."

"¡Imagínate!" Grace bufó; casi rodando los ojos. Dejaron la escalera y entraron en la planta 28. "¿Y Deb? ¿Qué hay de Deb? "

"Deb no quiere asistir y simplemente parece que soy incapaz de convencerla."

La mujer mayor hizo un ruidito con la garganta mientras pensaba. "¿Y qué onda con las 'espectaculares' amigas de Dick? ¿No consiguió una hermosa bimbo cabeza hueca a tiempo esta vez?"

"No cuentes con él." Dave exhaló "Dick no quiere oír una palabra de esto. Sólo va a asistir debido a que Henry lo está obligando a hacerlo".

David se volvió hacia ella con los ojos suplicantes "¿Quieres venir, Gracie? Si puedo convencer a Henry para que acepte que te traiga, ¿podrías venir aunque te invite de último minuto?"

"¡No! ¡David! ¡Por favor! ¡No me pidas eso!"

"¿Por qué no? Como un favor personal, ¿eh? Vamos, Gracie!"

"No. ¡No cargues eso en mi cuenta! Además, yo ya tengo una cita. "Se detuvo al ver su expresión asombrada.

"¿Una cita? ¿En serio?"

Ella le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a la vista de esa velada ofensa.

"Sí. Seremos yo y mi verdadero amor, el Capitán Steve Rogers. Prometí que nada me impediría esta vez, finalmente, ir a verlo en la pantalla grande." Suspiró "Me dijeron que pusiera especial atención a una escena con un helicóptero, ¿Tienes idea de por qué?" sonrió con fingida ingenuidad.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Grace! ¡No seas ridícula!" Dave se burló de ella "¿En serio?! ¿Eliges ir a ver una tonta película en vez de ir al Baile del Año? "

"¡El Baile del Año!" resopló con desprecio "Ya he ido a miles de Bailes así. Absolutamente olvidables".

"Yah." David McMahon gruñó, pero Grace dejó de prestarle atención al hombre a cargo del Departamento de Asistencia Social ante la vista del corpulento tipo que entraba al pasillo y bloqueaba prácticamente toda la la vista.

La ropa cara y esa respetable presencia de Stan Wright no la engañaban. Ella sabía que el hombre era el mismísimo diablo.

"Stan..." ella lo saludó cortésmente. Sus ojos verdes no se apartaron nunca de él.

. . .

* * *

Y al igual que la luz en un espejo se refleja; sus ojos azules no se apartaron de ella.

* * *

. . .

"Señora," respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una falsa sonrisa. _'Vieja bruja metiche. Apuesto a que todavía piensas que estás bien buena, ¿verdad? Vuélvete a mirar en el espejo, perra. Eres sólo un saco de pellejos ya; toda caída y reseca; bruja bocona'_. "Siempre es un placer." Él pronunció con su voz más ronca y se volvió hacia el pasillo.

Grace Devine...

_¿En los asuntos de quien tienes tu nariz metida hoy?_ se preguntó. Grace era el tipo de mujer que amaba los problemas sólo porque de esa manera tendría algo de que ocuparse; algo de lo que encargarse; algo donde fuera necesaria. Si no fuera así la gente empezaría a preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí todavía. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? ¿Vivir a través de los demás? Tal vez la gente llegaba a esos extremos cuando nunca se conseguían una vida propia; o porque nunca se casaron y tuvieron hijos quizá. No por falta de intentos por supuesto; al menos no en el caso de nuestra encantadora Gracie. El cielo fue testigo de que trató duro y sin piedad de alejar a Henry de su esposa. Pero Henry no caería por ese juego. Henry era un hombre inteligente y los hombres inteligentes se casaban con esposas inteligentes. Mujeres que pudieran encargarse de la familia y del negocio si fuera necesario.

Su propia esposa, Lauren, era una ingeniera que trabajaba para la compañía líder que proporcionaba electricidad a todo el noroeste del país. Ella se encargaba de su trabajo y de sus hijos y lo hacía parecer como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. También se las arreglaba para tenerlo bien atendido. Stan sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía que admitir que ella era increíble.

"Mi esposa es una '_chingona_'", murmuró en voz baja. Pasando por el pasillo de nuevo, estaba a punto de llegar al primero de sus destinos cuando su atención se perdió a causa de una morenaza de fuego que ocupaba el escritorio delante de la máquina expendedora. Se detuvo por el aparato sólo para echarle un buen vistazo a la chica que llevaba un numerito rojo y usaba lápiz labial barato aún más rojo.

Siguió caminando mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos algo de cambio, mirándola directamente. Ella conocía muy bien su negocio, pensó al verla inclinarse para presumirle su escote. '_¡Oh sí! Mujeres como ésta nunca serían buenas esposas, Dios las bendiga; pero ¿qué tal tenerte, pedazo de trasero jugoso, ahí abajo? Apuesto a que estás toda apretada. Si yo fuera tu hombre te tendría tendida en mi escritorio y te comería toda. Después haría que llevaras tu linda carita ahí abajo; tus preciosos labios rojos rogándome para probarme de nuevo...'_

"¿Necesita algo de cambio?"

Stan fue obligado a dejar sus preciosos pensamientos cuando el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

_"¡Oh, el horror!",_ Gruñó para sí. _'¿Qué te he hecho, mi Señor, para que me castigues así?' _No se molestó en decirle "Hola" a la cosa más horrorosa que había cruzado su camino en toda la mañana. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. _'Mira que poner este esperpento delante de mí! Perdóname Señor, pero cosas como estas no merecen ser llamadas personas, y mucho menos pisar el mismo terreno que yo piso. Merecen estar bajo tierra, y no ver nunca la luz del día, para que así los merecedores como yo no nos lastimemos los ojos debido a la horrible visión que representan. Dios, te lo juro. Este mundo sería un lugar mejor sin cosas como éstas'._

"Acabo de perder el apetito."

Le respondió murmurando indistintamente; mirando a la esquelética chica que parecía a un palillo de dientes. Sabía que su repulsión era evidente. La morena le dirigió una sonrisa ladina y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo olvidarse de la escuálida tipa vestida con un horrible numerito en color lavanda_. "¿Quién diablos se atrevía a vender esas cosas? Deberían ser puestos en la cárcel_'.

"¡A un lado, puta!", Murmuró por lo bajo al pasar junto a ella. Stan le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica de rojo y apresuró sus pasos tratando de deshacerse de la sensación de que la chica con aspecto de perro galgo iba pisándole los talones.

"¿Stan?" Se dio la vuelta al oír la voz. No se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a la oficina de Mike Davis.

"Hola Mike," le hizo señas para que se acercara. "Camina conmigo." Le ordenó "¿Tienes algo de cambio?" Mike asintió, buscándose los bolsillos. Stan lo llevó a la máquina expendedora. "Y bien, ¿cómo te fue con esa lluvia de ideas? ¿Algo bueno que podamos llevarle al jefe?"

"Nah! Lo mismo de siempre. ¡No lo puedo creer! Hablé seriamente con el equipo ayer. Quedamos en que nos reuniremos hoy más tarde, y-"

"¿Reunirse? ¿A qué hora?"

"Inmediatamente después de la reunión. ¿Por qué?"

"Quiero estar ahí. Llévalos a mi oficina. Ya es hora de que tomemos una decisión. No quiero que Dick nos tome desprevenidos un día de éstos".

"¡Oooooh!" Mike se estremeció "¡No eches la mala suerte, güey!" Stan le dirigió una mirada fría y de censura "Cálmate". Mike levantó las manos delante de él "¿Y cómo te va a ti, a propósito? ¿Dick todavía está enojado contigo?"

Stan resopló molesto. "Bah," empezó a caminar más despacio al ver que había personas formando una fila delante de la máquina expendedora. "Ya lo conoces. No toma muy bien el darse cuenta de que tú tienes la razón y él no".

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Stan hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica buenota estaba observando a Mike. La chica le lanzaba atrevidas miradas con la esperanza de que la notara. Stan gruñó burlón. Si Chica Buenota fuera inteligente lo elegiría a él en su lugar. Él le daría más tiempo de calidad; también era más travieso en el petate -a diferencia de Mike, quien sólo se tiraba ahí esperando a que le hicieran todo- y estaba mejor posicionado en el organigrama de la empresa.

"No sé." se quejó "No tengo nada que darle; ni siquiera una buena idea. Denver se está yendo al infierno".

Experimentó un poco de alegría malsana ver a Mike encogerse. Producción era su campo y todo el montón de ideas que se le habían ocurrido hasta ahora habían sido sonados fracasos. Le tomó un par de segundos a Mike reaccionar.

"¡Ten!" Le entregó uas cuantas monedas de 25 centavos. "¿Y para qué las quieres, de todos modos?" le preguntó con irritación.

"Para comprar chocolates," dijo Stan con deleite. "¿Qué?!" le ladró, notando que Mike le dio un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo. Mike no le hizo caso y miró hacia el pasillo, finalmente detectando a la sonrisa coqueta de Chica Buenota.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Mike en voz baja "¿Carne fresca?" Respondió a la sonrisa de la chica.

Stan miró con desdén a la chica entonces. Por supuesto, la idiota elegiría al Guapo Mike y no al Mantecoso Stan.

Resoplando, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Sólo había dos idiotas ya junto a la máquina expendedora. Se puso de pie detrás de ellos. Recursos Humanos tenían un patrón consistente para elegirlos.

"No creo que te esté sigiendo..." Uno de los burros dijo: "¿Quién? ¿Te refieres al chico de Legal? Arnold... ¿Cuál es su apellido?"

"Shortman."

Stan prestó atención. Parecía que era Shorty de quien estaban hablando.

"¿Shortman? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Yo estaba allí cuando Deb lo contrató."

"¿Y por qué dices que hay algo sospechoso en torno a él?"

"¿No me escuchaste la primera vez que lo dije?" El primer chico se quejó "Fue contratado en el ascensor." Tonto se volteó hacia el otro y arqueó las cejas para darle énfasis a la revelación "¡Sólo una semana después de que habíamos contratado un montón de abogados! Ahora trabaja de cerca con Dick y Henry; ¿y adivina qué más?"

"¿Él es el único de los mortales que va a asistir al baile de caridad?" Respondió Retonto.

"A-já." El chico no dijo más porque estaba ocupado empujando monedas en la máquina. Ya habían tomado varios artículos.

_'¿Tienen fiesta allí abajo o qué?_' Stan se preguntó. No dijo una palabra porque no quería que dejaran de platicar.

"¿Y qué quieres decir con 'algo sospechoso'?"

Stan rodó los ojos. '_¿Era este niño retardado o qué?'_

"¡¿A quién contratan así?!" El otro tipo respondió. Stan reprimió un bufido.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

"Alguien lo quería en la empresa." Tonto dijo en voz baja.

"¿Quieres decir que alguien del piso 30?" El otro aventuró, bajando mucho la voz. Stan tuvo que esforzarse para poder escucharlos. Se dieron la vuelta para comprobar que nadie los oyera. Stan fingió que estaba texteando en su teléfono. El otro chico lo hizo callar. "¿Mark?", Retonto continuó "Pero, ¿quién?" Se detuvo "¿Por qué?"

"Esa - mi amigo es la pregunta de los sesenta y cuatro mil."

"¿Quién crees que es?" Retonto siguió, imprudentemente "¿Henry?"

Tonto se limitó a encoger sus escuálidos hombros "Él ... o Pataki ...", agregó con precaución.

"¿Helga?" Retonto pareció sorprendido "¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?"

"¡Idiota! Realmente no escuchaste nada de lo que dije - ¿verdad?!"

"Estaba tratando de recordar todo lo que nos pidieron," eso sonó como a una disculpa. Puso su sonrisa más tonta - algo que logró sin dificultad - y preguntó "¿Y entonces?"

Exhalando con fastidio, Tonto reveló "Él era su amorcito". Stan parpadeó sintiéndose tan embotado como ellos. _'¿Qué?'_

**"¿QUÉ?**!" Tal vez no era tan tonto ese Retonto después de todo.

El otro rodó los ojos. "Arnold..." se enderezó con los brazos llenos de comida chatarra. Su amigo le ayudó con un poco de su carga y empezaron a alejarse "Fueron a la escuela primaria juntos o algo así. Todo lo que sé es que ella estaba loquita por él..."

"¡Whoa! ¡Esto es oro molido!" Stan no se había dado cuenta de que había permaneció inmóvil viendo alejarse a la versión delgada de Tweedledee y Tweedledum hasta que Mike se puso delante de él con una amplia sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Arqueando las cejas se volvió hacia él "Allí tenemos nuestra distracción."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Piso 30.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Una Kitty (la secretaria de Helga Pataki) luciendo acosada salió de la oficina de su jefa y gimió "¡Más flores, yay!" Gritó sin emoción. "Me temo que Helga no podrá poner un pie en su oficina cuando llegue."

"Oh ¿a quién le importa? ¡Estas son tan preciosas… y lucen bastante caras también!" Kaitlin (la secretaria de Dick Mueller) dijo caminando hacia una de sus mejores amigas "¿Quién las envía?"

Kitty inhaló profundamente mientras olía las flores del arreglo. Leyó en voz alta la tarjeta:

_"'Devoto de todo lo que es hermoso, te amo querida porque eres la 'più bella' de todas ellas.'"_

La chica rodó los ojos "Luke Briaschi."

Tanto Kitty como Kaitlin compartieron una mirada burlona. La secretaria de Henry, Thelma, las reprendió.

"Ustedes dos sólo están muriéndose de envidia."

"¡Seguuuuuroooo!" ambas bufaron.

"¿No me digan que no les gustaría tener un pretendiente que las considere la mujer más hermosa del mundo?." Thelma continuó.

"Yo me conformaría con el dinero" Hill, la secretaria de Deb se entrometió.

"¿Quién no lo haría?"

"Déjame hacerlo," Kaitlin se ofreció tomando el 'elegantioso' florero. "Te ves hecha trizas." Estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina de Helga cuando la puerta de Dick se abrió. La chica se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. Se podría decir que casi le da un infarto. Dejando las flores sobre un mostrador, se apresuró a volver a su escritorio en lo que Dick recorría el lugar con ojos fríos y escrutadores, y se abotonaba su saco. El corazón de la chica se había detenido por completo.

"No sabía que te pagaba para repartir flores." Dijo él con sarcasmo.

Kaitlin dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. "Sólo estaba admirándolas." Ella tomó un expediente de su escritorio y se lo entregó. Sus ojos la amonestaron incluso cuando él no abrió su boca. "Hubo otra reunión en Sala de Juntas del Piso 28 más temprano," le informó "pero ya debe estar lista para tu junta."

El asintió. "¿Está todo aquí?" sacudió la carpeta en el aire. Ella asintió rígidamente "¡Pero que egoísta soy!" ironizó "Agradezco que dediques parte de tu tiempo para hacer mi tonto trabajo cuando estás tan ocupada ayudando a los demás. Lamento mucho molestarte."

Kaitlin mantuvo la sonrisa de plástico y sólo volvió a respirar cuando él desapareció detrás de la escalera. Borró la estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

"No lo escuches." Thelma se acercó a ella y le palmeó el hombro suavemente. "Ya lo conoces. Simplemente no puede evitarlo".

"¡Qué gran alivio escuchar eso!" Kaitlin resopló. Luego regresó a su asiento sintiéndose sin fuerzas.

. . .

* * *

. . .

. . .

"¿Qué?" Deborah Tilly se detuvo en seco. Su asistente la observó mientras hablaba por teléfono. "Espera un segundo." Se volvió hacia él "¡Consígueme a Greg!" le ordenó y volvió al teléfono.

"Greg se tomó el día libre," le recordó. Ella vaciló antes de asentir

"Entonces a Arnold... o a quien sea."

"Pero,"

Deb levantó la mano para silenciarlo "¡Te oí bien la primera vez!" su jefa gritó en el teléfono. Luego tomó una ingesta profunda de aire y continuó, más calmada "Déjame ver qué puedo hacer."

Cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras murmuraba algo para sí, Deb entonces miró brevemente a la puerta de madera de la Sala de la Corte por la que debían entrar ya. Se dio la vuelta hacia él, y dirigiéndole una sólida mirada le dijo.

"Ya tengo que entrar ahí, así que necesito que hagas algo por mí".

. . .

* * *

. . .

Después de arreglarse la corbata, Arnold echó una rápida mirada hacia la silla de la esquina de su oficina; hacia una bolsa de plástico negro que descansaba sobre ella específicamente. Parecía una bolsa plástico común, del tipo no transparente, pero contenía su regalo. Después de buscar durante días y días, finalmente le consiguió un regalo. Realmente esperaba que le gustara.

Se dirigió a su escritorio para checar su reloj: 9:59 am. Ya sólo tenía que llegar a las escaleras y bajar un piso. La sala de reuniones estaba justo al lado de la escalera.

_Toc toc toc_

"Adelante."

"¡Arnold!" Daphne parecía aliviada. "¡Todavía estás aquí!"

"Oh, eres tú de nuevo", dijo burlonamente. Tomando sus papeles se dirigió a la puerta. "Daphne Lo siento mucho. Mi situación no ha cambiado desde que estuviste aquí hace unos minutos. Todavía no estoy autorizado a llevar..."

"No es por eso que estoy aquí. Vine a decirte que no debes ir".

Arnold se burló. "No puedo decirle 'no' a Henry."

"No eso tonto. Me refiero a aquí. Tienes que permanecer aquí." Ella pisoteó en su lugar. "No vayas a la reunión."

"No puedo hacer eso."

"Sí puedes."

Él resopló otra vez. "Creo que sé muy bien cuáles son mis responsabilidades."

"Aun así, he venido a detenerte," insistió ella, terca.

"Daphne... lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido." Miró su reloj "No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Podemos hablar después?"

"No, Arnold. Tú no entiendes. Simplemente no puedes ir. Tienes que esperar aquí." Ella lo había tomado por el brazo. "Me dijo Tina que en ningún caso debería dejarte ir."

Arnold movió la cabeza con diversión. Se había prometido jamás olvidar que no importaba qué tan útil Daphne pudiera ser a veces, ella todavía era una de las chicas más platicadoras de toda la oficina "Tina puede decir que sea que - ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Tina?" Se rió "¿Por qué Tina diría algo así?"

Salió de la habitación e hizo un movimiento para que ella lo siguiera, dado que se había quedó atrás.

"Arnold... te lo advierto..." su voz sonaba muy chillona. Como un último recurso, la chica lo tomó del brazo y añadió "Ella dijo que las cosas se podrían poner muy feas."

"Si no consigo llegar a la Sala de Juntas en cuestión de segundos..." movió sus cejas arriba y abajo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de circunspección "-eso sí se pondría feo."

"Arnold ..."

"Te veo más tarde, Daphne,"

La chica se quedó atrás.

"Arnold! No digas que no te lo advertí." le gritó.

El rubio la despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió a las escaleras.

La chica se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, y quedó de pie en medio del pasillo. "¡Oh, Dios mío!" exhaló angustiada. Pero muy pronto su expresión se tornó excitada "¡Por nada del mundo voy a perderme esto!" Y corrió tras él.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Después de haber empujado al fondo de su cabeza su encuentro con Daphne, Arnold alcanzó el último escalón y se precipitó hacia la puerta que tenía un 28 escrito en ella. Eran dos minutos después de las diez. Maldijo en voz baja. 'Siempre y cuando llegue antes que Dick realmente no estaría llegando tarde' se decía a sí mismo.

Detectando a un par de amigos de pie en la entrada de la Sala de Reuniones, respiró aliviado. Se precipitó hacia la puerta y puso una sonrisa amistosa. Pero apenas al alcanzar el umbral supo que algo no estaba bien. La gravedad de la expresión de Woody lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"¿Qué sucede?" Antes de que hubiera formulado la pregunta se oyó un fuerte ruido procedente de la habitación.

"¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí este imbécil?!" A Arnold se le heló la sangre. Dick saltó de su asiento a la cabecera de la mesa y se volvió hacia Stan. "¡Consígueme a Deb! ¡No voy a aguantar esta mierda!" Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Arnold volvió hacia Woody que seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

"Qué-"

"Será mejor que se pierdas por un rato, compañero." Le Dijo Woody en un murmullo casi inaudible. Arnold juraría que había añadido _"Te llamo más tarde_", pero dada su desalentadora expresión probablemente sólo lo había imaginado.

Arnold se quedó sin saber que hacer por un segundo, mientras que Dick seguía maldiciendo en voz alta y Stan batallaba con su nuevo iPhone. Él estaba perdido. Los graves rostros de sus compañeros de trabajo no ayudaban a darse una idea de qué demonios estaba pasando. Estaba acostumbrado a las bromas pesadas y las burlas entre el equipo cuando se exponían los errores de alguien, pero esto iba más allá de todo lo que Arnold hubiera visto antes.

Se volvió hacia la cabecera de la mesa de nuevo cuando escuchó mencionarse la palabra 'espía'. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando la voz de Dick se levantó de entre el murmullo.

"¿De verdad pensabas que esto iba a durar?!" Su voz exudaba desprecio "¿Cuál era tu objetivo? ¿Cómo esperabas que esto-? "

Dick se detuvo ante la repentina llegada de Ralph.

"Siento llegar tarde-" su colega hizo silencio al ver la escena delante de él. Arnold nunca le echaría la culpa; hasta donde se daba cuenta, Ralph tampoco estaba enterado de lo que pasaba. El ambiente en la habitación era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, incluso antes de su llegada. Ralph tomó la carpeta de las manos entumecidas de Arnold.

"¿Esto es en lo que estabas trabajando?" le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. La mano de Arnold agarró hasta el folder hasta el último segundo. Todo su trabajo de los últimos días estaba allí. Un trabajo sobresaliente. Pero tenía que dejarlo ir en vista de la situación actual.

Asintió con la cabeza, lanzando una última mirada a la mesa de reuniones. La expresión de Dick no se había suavizado ni un ápice. De hecho, si fuera posible, su rostro parecía más desencajado que antes. Él abrió la boca para hablar.

"Debería haberme cogido a tu novia cuando ella quería que lo hiciera. Pobre chica. Tan necesitada." Las palabras pronunciadas tersamente contenían un océano de resentimiento. Sus ojos lo miraban fijamente cuando agregó "Así estaríamos parejos."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Arnold no podía recordar la forma en que llegó a su oficina. ¿Lo hizo a través de la escalera? ¿Por el ascensor? ¿Simplemente se apareció? Sacudió la cabeza.

Recordaba vagamente haber visto a una Daphne aturdida en medio del pasillo. Ella quiso tocar su brazo. Él había sacudido la cabeza para impedírselo.

Ahora estaba sentado en el asiento de la esquina de su oficina. Solo. Con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos. Su mente estaba en blanco.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"No esperaba eso; eso es seguro. Pensé que nos echaríamos una buena risa y eso era todo" Stan Wright exhaló, tomando su asiento detrás del escritorio de madera pesada una vez que sus invitados se sentaron frente a él.

"Sí. Pensé que estaríamos burlándonos a costillas de Helga. ¿Te lo imaginas? La chica del infierno enamorada, ¿eh? ¿Lo pueden creer?" Preguntó Mike.

"No puedo creerlo." Uno de los otros chicos dijo.

Estaban en su despacho. Mike y otros dos chicos del equipo de Producción estaban aquí para resolver algunas cosas.

"Así que Dick se puso como loco." No era una pregunta.

"¡Sí!" Stan levantó las cejas mostrando su asombro "Nunca pensé que vería el jefe actuar así."

"Bueno, todos hemos visto sus explosiones antes."

"Lo sé, pero nunca de esta manera."

"Creo que nadie se relajó después de esa escena."

"No jodas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría bajar la guardia? ", Sonrió Mike.

"¿Qué hay de Arnold?"

"No lo sé. Simplemente desapareció. No lo he visto desde entonces ".

"Es una pena. Arnold era perfecto para el equipo. En comparación con él, Ralph es un bobo. " Mike opinó.

"¡Dímelo a mí!"

"Debemos tomar en cuenta que Ralph fue llamado en el último minuto. Lo pescamos fuera de base ".

"Bueno ..." el tipo levantó una ceja escéptica. "Entonces-", continuó después de un momento de vacilación "La mentada noviecita le hizo un pase a Dick, ¿eh?", Se burló.

"Sí," Mike exhaló lentamente, reclinándose en su asiento. "Todas las señales apuntan eso." Hizo una cara. "¿Lo sabías?", le preguntó a Stan.

Stan sacudió la cabeza, reflexivo "¿Tú?"

Mike también negó. Ambos compartieron una mirada entendida.

¡Mierda!", Uno de los otros chicos exclamó. "¡Tu chica coqueteando con el jefe! ¡Eso sí que está jodido!"

"Bueno, ella ya no es su novia." El primer chico declaró. Stan se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido; desviando la conversación de sus verdaderos pensamientos -y también los pensamientos de Mike, con toda probabilidad-. Estos perdedores no tenían que estar alerta - después de todo - del hecho que Dick te las tenía guardadas; y que no titubeaba en utilizarlas contra ti cuando menos lo esperabas; cuando más daño te podía causar. "Terminaron... Hace unas semanas. No sé exactamente por qué." El chico explicó. Stan asintió distraídamente.

"Un problema menos para él, supongo." El otro tipo sugirió.

"¿Crees que ahora está en problemas?" Preguntó el otro "Quiero decir... ¿Va a ser despedido ahora?"

"Lo dudo", replicó Mike. "Arnold trabaja para Henry también; parece ser una de sus mascotas".

"¡Ya fue suficiente, señoras!" Stan elevó su voz "Por mucho que nos encante el chisme," sonrió "Estamos aquí porque tenemos importantes decisiones que tomar." Se enderezó en su silla "Todas las ideas que hemos puesto en práctica en Denver habían sido infructuosas, como ustedes bien saben. Denver va a explotar si no hacemos nada al respecto, y eso es algo que no va a suceder mientras yo esté ocupando esta silla." Terminó con gravedad.

"Creo que la situación con el..."

"No" Stan barrió con la mano el aire delante de él y luego abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio. "No vamos a sacar excusas. No ahora. Decisiones solamente. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, señores?" Se deslizó en su silla hacia la mesa para tomar una barra de chocolate del cajón.

"¿Así de directo?" Preguntó Mike.

Él asintió mientras rompía el envoltorio del dulce.

"Directo al grano." Dijo. "No estaremos perdiendo un segundo más".

"Está bien," Mike asintió, reflexivo. "Hemos pensado... como una medida de último recurso" le echó un vistazo antes de continuar "Tal vez deberíamos despedir a todo el departamento de ventas y reemplazarlo con un nuevo equipo, más agresivo. Tal vez es hora de comernos el mercado..."

La puerta se abrió con una explosión. El repentino ruido los sobresaltó a todos y los hizo darse la vuelta. Stan levantó la vista hacia la puerta, donde empezó el alboroto.

"¿Qué diablos signifi-?" comenzó; intentando ponerse en pie, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo debido a que su silla había sido empujada mucho hacia el escritorio.

Cuando vio a Dick Mueller entrar a tropezones a la habitación siendo empujado al interior por no otra que Helga G. Pataki permaneció inmóvil.

"¡Fuera!" Ordenó Helga. A Stan no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, y mucho menos esa mujer. Esta era su oficina después de todo, pero la gravedad en sus expresiones le hizo quedarse callado. "¡Largo de aquí! ¡Todos ustedes!"

"¡Esto es ridículo!", Exclamó Dick. Su rostro lívido.

Mike y sus juniors desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Stan estaba demasiado conmocionado -o demasiado atascado en su asiento- para obedecer. Helga cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se volvió hacia Dick quien se había liberado de su agarre y ahora estaba acomodándose la chaqueta.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?!" le gritó ella.

"¡No finjas que no lo sabes!"

"Acabo de poner un pie en el edificio justo ahora. ¡¿Qué carajos hice esta vez?!"

_Mierda._

"¡Jódete!" sin darle tiempo a reaccionar él la dejó atrás y abrió la puerta, cerrándola de golpe tras de sí.

Helga se mantuvo inmóvil mientras sus ojos taladraban un agujero en la puerta cerrada. Luego se volvió hacia él.

"¿Qué demonios-?!" articuló.

"Conoce a nuestro Dick." Sonrió Stan. Era un poco satisfactorio darse cuenta de que incluso Helga Todopoderosa podría ser perturbada por el jefe.

"A ese," ella señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta cerrada "Ya lo conozco bien. Más de lo que me gustaría admitir." Exhaló. Vacilante, la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia él. "Tú... ¿de casualidad sabes qué fue todo eso?"

"No sé qué quieres decir con 'todo eso'." La citó.

"Tu jefe..." Sus ojos azules brillaron con una mezcla de hostilidad y preocupación "-siendo un idiota."

Stan resopló, divertido "Bueno-" comenzó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. "¿Sabes? Olvida incluso que te pregunté."

"¡Hey!" Deslizó su silla hacia atrás, finalmente siendo capaz de liberarse. No quería que se fuera. Probablemente ella nunca había estado en su oficina antes. Además, se sentía un poco culpable porque había sido él quien empezó 'todo eso'. "Se enteró de lo tuyo con Shortman." Dijo escuetamente. Ella frunció el ceño en confusión; y estiró el cuello hacia delante como si le pidiera que continuara. "Que ustedes fueron novios en la preparato-"

_"¿QUÉ?!"_, exclamó con incredulidad. "¡Nunca fuimos nada!" Ella sacidió la cabeza con pasión "¡Y éramos unos niñitos por el amor de Dios! ¡Niñitos. De preescolar!" Hizo un gesto señalando algo muy pequeño. "¿No le contaron toda la historia?"

"Creo que no lo hicieron..." admitió Stan. Sentía vergüenza hasta cierto punto. La verdad que no prestó atención más que al hecho que tuvieron algo en el pasado.

"¿Quién diablos podría haberle dicho algo así?"

Él tragó saliva. "Fui yo." hizo una mueca.

_"¡¿TÚ-?!"_

"No esperaba que lo tomara tan mal. Pensé..." se detuvo en vista de su creciente frustración. "¡Oye! ¡No es como si esperaras guardar el secreto para siempre! Es decir, unos chicos estaban hablando de ello en medio del pasillo. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que llegara a sus oídos ".

"Y tú te aseguraste que ese día fuera hoy." pronunció ella con fastidio.

"En mi defensa debo decir que nunca lo había visto así." Volvió su vista reflexivo "No sé lo que se apoderó de él ... era como ..." Alzó la vista; observándola con cuidado. Le vino una sensación extraña al mirar sus ojos. Respiró hondo y parpadeó ignorando la sensación. "Bueno, ya conoces al jefe. Ya sabes cómo piensa respecto a la lealtad y esas cosas. Ahora cree que Arnold ha estado sirviendo a dos amos todo este tiempo ".

"Como si él pudiera mantener algun secreto de mí ..." Helga murmuró con desdén. Luego levantó la vista "Arnold ... ¿Que dijo él?"

"¿Qué podía decir? Pobre Shortman. Al chico lo agarraron desprevenido".

"¿Quieres decir que Dick lo maltrató en público?" se llevó la mano a la boca.

"Me temo que fue peor."

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Dónde está él ahora? " Se veía preocupada.

Stan se encogió de hombros; se agachó para tomar su barra de chocolate, la llevó a sus dientes y le dio un mordisco. "Lo siento," sonrió con disculpa al darse cuenta de que ella había seguido sus movimientos "¿Quieres un poco?"

"Stan," ella le dio una mirada de aquellas. Odiaba cuando sus hábitos alimenticios eran vistos con desaprobación.

"Puedes simplemente decir que no."

"Tienes razón…. No, gracias." Se dio la vuelta. "Y gracias también por la información." Lo miró de nuevo brevemente; luego se detuvo por completo. "Stan... Sé que no es mi asunto, pero tienes que dejarlo algún día. Eso te va a matar. Aún eres muy joven. Tienen una hermosa hija... "

"¿Crees que no lo he intentado?" Respondió en contra de su voluntad, sonando casi derrotado. No sabía qué lo llevó a responder de esa manera. Ni siquiera eran amigos. ¿Fue su voz suave y sincera? ¿Sus ojos preocupados? "No solía estar así. ¿Puedes creer que estuve en el equipo de Lacrosse cuando estuve en la universidad?"

Ella alzó las cejas con admiración. "¿Y qué pasó?", Preguntó, realmente interesada.

"Empecé a trabajar aquí; conocí a Dick." Ella hizo una mueca que le dijo que lo entendía.

"Parece que no es una buena influencia para ti." Se mordió el labio y luego añadió "¿Sabes que tienes los ojos azules más bellos que he visto?", Le dijo, acercándose. Stan se quedó helado. "No temas. No estoy tratando de coquetear contigo." se rió" Pero conozco las... adicciones. Muy de cerca. He vivido con ellas. No estoy tratando de..." vaciló "No soy la portavoz de nadie. Odio todas esas organizaciones... " su voz se fue apagando y lo miró a los ojos" Pero he visto que el primer paso en la dirección correcta es buscar ayuda. Nadie puede superar este tipo de cosas actuando por su propia cuenta".

"¿Me ayudarías tú?" le preguntó directamente.

Ella vaciló. "Tal vez conozca a alguien que pudiera hacerlo." se acercó y tomó el chocolate de su escritorio. "El médico de Henry. Podría conseguirte una cita ".

"¿Harías eso por mí?"

Ella asintió. "Considéralo hecho." La chica mordió el dulce y puso una cara de asco "¡Stan! ¡Esto sabe horrible!" Escupió el bocado que acaba de tomar en la envoltura y lo arrugó en su puño. Dándose la vuelta agregó "Voy a checar tu agenda con tu secretaria. No me hagas lamentarlo".

"No lo haré." Sonrió. Al llegar a la puerta, le preguntó "¿Saldrás conmigo cuando pierda las primeras diez libras?"

Sin volverse, ella le mostró su dedo medio. Stan soltó una sonora carcajada mientras ella se alejaba. "Sé muy bien que me deseas." Seguía riendo cuando los chicos volvieron a entrar a la oficina. Habría dado mil dólares tan sólo por capturar las expresiones de esos imbéciles.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Su mente habían estado en blanco; pero ahora un torrente de pensamientos corría a través de ella. Tan rápido que no podía atrapar ni uno solo.

Claire... ¿Así que era eso? Eso es lo que nunca se atrevió a decirle. Que quería cogerse a Dick.

¡DIOS!

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro. ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo lo visitaron? ¿Justo debajo de su nariz? ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Qué le había dicho para causar esa impresión? _'Pobre chica. Tan necesitada_' las palabras Dick golpeaban su cabeza como un taladro. Las expresiones en las caras de los chicos... Tragó saliva. Nunca las olvidaría. Todo esto era tan humillante.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué había de su trabajo?

Su mente se entretenía a sí misma con la parte personal del asunto, pero la verdad era que su trabajo estaba en juego. Deb estaba en los Juzgados ahora, y su única instrucción hacia él hasta ahora había sido 'Quédate ahí'.

Su instrucción a Daphne - a través Tina - había sido: "Arnold no debe ir a la reunión. Bajo ninguna circunstancia'. Si sólo hubiera recibido el mensaje a través de alguien más confiable y no a través de Daphne. Tal vez podría haber escuchado.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Pues bien, un hecho inequívoco era que no iba a trabajar con Dick ya; eso estaba claro. Estaba ayudando a Henry, pero sólo Dios sabía cuál sería la reacción de Henry una vez que supiera lo que él había hecho.

¿Pero qué había hecho, por el amor de Dios?!

Decidiendo que no podía esperar más, se levantó y salió de la habitación con la bolsa de plástico en sus manos.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Helga dio la vuelta en la esquina. Necesitaba encontrar a Arnold. Si Stan fue honesto eso significaba que Arnold probablemente estaba sintiéndose como mierda.

'¡Pobre Cabeza de Balón!' Pensó. _'Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que empiece a llenarse la cabeza con ideas raras'_. Decidió dirigirse al siguiente piso. Si Dick lo acababa de correr de su junta Arnold no tenía nada que hacer en el piso 28. Ella no tenía nada que hacer aquí tampoco, pensó. Y no estaría aquí, de hecho, si no se hubiera encontrado a un loco en el ascensor.

Un agresivo y siempre desconfiado loco.

_'Debería haber sabido que iba a reaccionar así',_ se reprendió a sí misma. No es que ella quisiera ocultárselo; era sólo que nunca hubo un buen momento para sacar el tema. Ahora ya era tarde. Le preocupaba solo pensar lo que podría haberle hecho Dick. Estaba más que preocupada, a decir verdad. No le preguntó nada más a Stan a propósito. No porque no le importara, sino porque le importaba demasiado. ¿De qué manera Dick eligió ser malvado con Arnold? Dick podría ser insoportablemente odioso, e incluso cruel cuando quería. Su corazón duplicó sus latidos. Tenía la boca seca. _'¡Pobre Arnold! Él, que siempre es un buen chico; tan amable y de buenos modales, a diferencia de otros'_. Inhaló profundamente.

Tal vez debería ya darse por vencida, como Miriam vivía aconsejándole. La rubia bendijo a su suerte. Alcanzando apenas el pasillo de Arnold, lo vio salir de su oficina. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo cuando empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto. Una de las ventajas de ser jefa era que la gente se apartaba cuando ella pasaba. Por desgracia, el hecho de que se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar no significaba que dejaran de mirarla con - redoblada - curiosidad.

Helga no era tonta. Se daba cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas la miraban con interés. Probablemente ya sabían lo que sucedió. No iba a dejarlos creer que a ella le importaba su opinión, por lo que disminuyó sus pasos y siguió adelante con su elegante andar; pero una vez que llegó a la esquina que conducía a la escalera se apuró hasta esa cabeza de forma oblonga que iba allí adelante; él estaba alcanzando la perilla de la puerta de la escalera cuando ella tiró de su brazo y lo obligó a entrar en el armario de conserje. Todo en un segundo. Entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué diablos?!" Arnold maldijo, dándose la vuelta.

"Shh" Helga le hizo callar. "Shh" le puso un dedo en los labios. "Soy yo."

"¿Helga?"

"Te estaba buscando." Empezó en voz baja "Escuché lo que pasó. Lo lamento, Cabeza de Balón. No esperaba..." se detuvo "¿Dónde diablos está el interruptor? ¡Está oscuro aquí! No puedo verte".

"Helga! ¿Eres tú?"

"¡Doi!" Ella rodó los ojos a pesar de sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Estaba oscuro. "¿Quién más te llama Cabeza de Balón por aquí, eh?" dijo con brusquedad, pero luego se heló cuando sintió brazos a su alrededor.

"¡Estoy feliz de verte!"

Brazos fuertes a propósito; y un aroma muy viril agitó sus sentidos

"¡Muy feliz! Iba en camino hacia tu oficina, ¿sabes? "

Parecía sorpresivamente aliviado. Ella se preocupó.

"¿Arnold? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo más de lo que no me enteré?"

"¿A quién le importa eso ahora? ¡Estás aquí!" tiró sus brazos alrededor de ella otra vez.

El ceño fruncido de Helga se profundizó. Parecía sorpresiva - y sospechosamente - aliviado.

"Arn..."

"Te traje un regalo." Ella notó que hablaba a toda prisa, casi con un toque de locura. Helga estiró la mano buscando el interruptor de la luz en vano.

"Fue una verdadera odisea encontrarte algo. Me preocupaba que no te gustara. No sabía qué conseguirte. ¡Eres una mujer increíble! No podía imaginar algo que te hiciera falta-" Él seguía y seguía.

"Me va a gustar. Estoy segura de eso..." ella lo interrumpió "Arnold... "

"¡Genial! Aunque no es como si no pudiera compensártelo si no te gustara-"

"¡CABEZA DE BALÓN!" Helga lo tomó de los hombros "¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Deb consiguió hablar contigo ya? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"No" él respondió de inmediato "¿Habló contigo?" su entonación cambió. Sonaba casi temeroso.

"No..." Helga sacudió la cabeza; no prestando atención al hecho de que él no podía verla "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

"¿Crees que ella quiere hablar conmigo?"

"Ella tiene que hablar contigo..." creyó finalmente entender "¿Tienes miedo perder tu trabajo? ¿Es eso?"

"No..." él comenzó, vacilante "Tal vez..." admitió finalmente.

"Eso no debe preocuparte." Ella exhaló aliviada "Deb no te dejaría ir. A ella le importas. Eres muy importante para su equipo".

"Pero Dick... tú no lo viste..."

"Dick no es importante." Ella le dijo, muy segura de lo que decía. Le apretó los hombros de nuevo "Arnold, escúchame. No tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para ello".

"¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió profundamente.

"Te lo prometo." le sonrió. "Ahora... ¿qué hay de mi regalo?" Su voz se sintonizó en alegre "¿Qué me conseguiste?"

"Es un oso." Él dijo entregándole algo. Tomó algo que se sentía como una bolsa de plástico y frunció el ceño.

"¿Un oso? ¿Quieres decir como un osito de peluche?" Sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de un oso de peluche era linda. La hacía feliz. No se había recibido un peluche en un buen tiempo, pensó mientras desgarraba la envoltura del paquete que estaba dentro de la bolsa de plástico. Por lo que podía sentir parecía que estaba muy bien envuelto para regalo.

"No sabía qué conseguirte," admitió.

"Amo los osos de peluche", sonrió. "¡Ooooh! Es tan suave..." dijo en voz muy baja" Lamentablemente no puedo verlo." Agregó en un murmullo.

"Es hermoso..." Arnold hizo una pausa "¿Dónde está la maldita luz cuando se necesita?" Preguntó con impaciencia. Helga se rió de este detalle. Él se movió para buscar el apagador, pero tropezó con una caja de cartón que estaba en el suelo.

"¡Cuidado!" Helga se rió de nuevo. Por una razón desconocida, encontraba difícil imaginarse a un Arnold malhumorado. Por desgracia no había luz para ver su rostro. Lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a mantener su equilibrio. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", respondió, molesto todavía.

Podía sentir que estaba asintiendo; ligeramente fastidiado. Ella echó la culpa de todo al cúmulo de emociones por las que había pasado este día. "Creo que hoy es uno de esos días, ¿eh?", Decidió actuar como si nada. Él no parecía querer admitir que estaba inquieto.

"Hummm" él vaciló, enderezándose. La tomó del brazo para guiarse a sí mismo hasta su posición anterior. Se aclaró la garganta, y prosiguió. "Me gustaría que pudieras verlo. El oso de peluche, quiero decir. Es muy bonito. Parduzco, un tanto rubio..." Helga frunció el ceño, divertida "también lleva un lazo rosa".

"¿Un lazo… rosa?" parpadeó. Algo en su voz la hizo tartamudear.

"Sí... ¿Has visto..." Helga sentía su aliento en su oído y se congeló "-cómo las niñas los están usando de nuevo?"

"¿Los moños en el cabello?" le preguntó en un susurro.

El asintió. "Los veo por todas partes hoy en día. En aquel entonces cuando eras La Niña Modelo, toda la gente los usaba, seguro lo recuerdas, pero ha pasado ya tiempo. Supongo que es algo que se pone de moda y luego se va".

"Como todo en esta vida." Murmuró para sí misma.

"Bueno," dijo Arnold. Muy cerca de su oído de nuevo. "Sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños" Helga se estremeció ante el sonido de su profunda voz contra su oído.

"Oh," ella dejó escapar un débil gemido al sentir que sus brazos la rodeaban una vez más. Ella dio un paso atrás. "Arn-"

"Feliz Cumpleaños Helga. Te amo."

Helga sintió el peso de su cuerpo contra ella; su aliento en sus labios. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendida, lo que la hizo tropezar y caer. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas, bolsas y costales. Al ir cayendo Helga se golpeó la espalda con algo romo y luego cayó al suelo. Arnold cayó encima de ella.

"Helga..." él gimió; sus labios encontrando los de ella y atrayéndola hacia él.

Helga no sabía qué hacer. Su primer instinto le dijo que lo empujara, pero sólo permaneció allí, inmóvil. Algo se agitó profundamente en los pliegues de su mente; algo que le impedía moverse. Sus brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia sí aún más. Helga gruñó bajo su peso. Su cabeza descansó hacia atrás mientras se esforzaba para recobrar sus sentidos. Arnold la besaba con timidez; casi con devoción. Ella se permitió sentirlo. Él tenía brazos fuertes, labios suaves, y un olor seductor. Un olor a hombre. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que Arnold era un chico; que sus besos serían así: infantiles. Pero el tipo que la besaba ahora era un adulto, era un hombre, a pesar de sus tímidos besos.

Ella gimió de nuevo, y luego abrió los labios. ¡A quién le importaba, ¿verdad?! Si esto se tenía que hacer entonces que se hiciera como se debía. Alzó sus brazos hasta su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo; luego comenzó a responder a su beso. Le tomó solo un segundo saborearlo y decidir que le gustaba. Le mordió los labios ligeramente, y deslizó su lengua dentro de la suya sin pedirle permiso. Gimió gravemente. Arnold pareció sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó y respondió con frenesí. En cuestión de segundos cada célula de su cuerpo estaba encendida. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios femeninos al sentirlo excitarse a través de su ropa.

La danza húmeda de unos labios y unas lenguas que se mueven en armonía; dedos enterrándose en los cabellos; manos que tientan todo lo que pueden; los latidos del corazón incrementándose; respiraciones volviéndose superficiales; el aire nocturno en una azotea distante; sirenas que se funden con los ruidos de fondo; calor; jadeos; caderas restregándose la una contra la otra; manos jalando las ropas; esas mismas manos metiéndose debajo de esas ropas...

"Arnold!" Se quejó sin aliento. "¡ARNOLD!", Repitió cuando no se detuvo. Lo empujó y estiró el cuello, mirando alrededor, sobresaltada. Tenía la impresión de que despertaría en la azotea de un alto y moderno edificio de un estado del Norte del país; no en un cuarto oscuro con el letrero Armario del Conserje insertado en medio de un antiguo edificio estilo Bellas Artes localizado en el corazón de Manhattan. Se sentía como estar de vuelta de la preparatoria de nuevo; con el antiguo amor de su vida tirado encima de ella. "¡¿Qué demonios-?!" ladró ella, en forma desmayada.

"Yo..." Arnold abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, tan sorprendido como ella "No lo sé..." jadeó "No sé qué me sobrevino," terminó, tartamudeando.

"¡¿No lo sabes?!" Helga levantó una ceja molesta, empujándolo para que se moviera de encima de ella y poder ponerse de pie también.

"¿Tú sí?" Preguntó incisivamente. Ella ignoró la implicación.

"¿Eres realmente tú? - ¿Arnold? ¿El viejo Cabeza de balón?" ignoró su corazón latiendo de prisa y su falta de aliento y continuó belicosamente "Has estado actuando raro. ¿Todavía estás fuera de ti?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'fuera de mi'?"

Helga pudo ver su ceño fruncido y sus ojos asustados. Era increíble lo rápido que la gente se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

"¡Por Dios!" Helga giró los ojos mientras se arreglaba la ropa. "Todo lo que te pasó antes. El mal día que has tenido..."

"Estoy bien."

Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado "Arnold, dijiste que me amabas."

.

.  
"¿Lo hice?"

"¿Ves? ¡Estabas fuera de ti! ¡No lo niegues!" Exclamó. Luego se volvió hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro "Pero no seas tan duro contigo mismo." Y añadió de una manera más suave. Era su amigo y a final de cuentas había sido ella la que había decidido seguir con esa cosa del beso. Ya se lo merecían, después de todo. Era una mujer adulta. No iba a hacer un alboroto por eso "No hay nada de malo si dices algo al calor del momento y luego te arrepientes. Nada malo va a suceder".

"¿N-no?"

"¡Nah!" ella se burló "La gente lo hace todo el tiempo."

"¿Tú crees?" Sonaba un poco aprensivo.

"Por supuesto que sí. Dick lo hace todo el tiempo. ¡Y míralo! ¡Tan fresco como una lechuga!" Ella ironizó. Realmente quería que Arnold volviera a su estado habitual. Ella no le gusta verlo tan ansioso. La ansiedad era una enfermedad para tomarse en serio y ni Arnold ni nadie que le importara en esta vida necesitaba algo así gratuitamente en sus vidas.

El muchacho rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida.

"Creo que te recordé a ti, cierta vez, diciendo algo al calor del momento."

"¿Yo? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?" En su frente apareció una arruga profunda al verla hacerse la tonta. Ella soltó una risita alegre al ver su expresión de perplejidad "Bueno, admito que me he dejado llevar un par de veces. Espero que el otro tipo tenga mala memoria. Terminó en un manicomio".

Arnold se rió.

"¿En serio?" ella se encogió de hombros "Entonces-" dejó escapar una exhalación afligida. "¿Entonces tú crees que no me van a despedir?" le preguntó vacilante...

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¿Así que no te despidieron, verdad?", Preguntó Rhonda mientras se inclinaba hacia él y lo miraba con interés. "¿Verdad?" Insistió.

"No". Él dejó escapar una risita suave. Tuvo que parpadear dos veces ante el exceso de luz que había -de hecho - en el café. "Resultó que Deborah agradeció la rabieta de Dick. Me necesitaba en otro lugar".

"Grandioso." Ella tomó un sorbo de jugo de toronja. Arnold tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un gesto ante la –imaginada - acidez de esa cosa. Sonrió tontamente entonces. Sus labios todavía conservaban el sabor de ella.

"Bueno, mi amigo. Tengo que decirlo en voz alta. ¡Vaya día que te tocó!" Exclamó, inclinándose de nuevo hacia atrás "Creo que tuviste suficiente para un día, ¿eh?"

Arnold se enderezó y se puso serio entonces. La amargura volvió a sus papilas gustativas.

"¡Auch, ya quisiera!"

Rhonda sonrió con entendimiento.

"Eso no fue ni la mitad, ¿verdad?" Arnold negó con la cabeza. No se comparaba ni siquiera un poquito "Y entonces llegó el viernes." Ella dijo.

"Y entonces llegó el viernes. En serio." Repitió.

Y tomó aire para empezar a contar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El Baile. Una aventura llena de descubrimientos.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**Gracias a todos por la larga espera. Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Me encanta leer su retroalimentación. No podría dejar de agradecer, por supuesto, también a mis amigos Nep2uune, José Ramiro, PresleyRox, MarHelga, GRIMMM, CarlinJ83; MeliiMamiii, -Bienvenidos ustedos dos-; TurquoiseGirl y Sakura Undomiel –Un gusto volverlas a saludar-.**

**Mil gracias.**

**Vuelvo mañana para corregir faltas de ortografía y esas cosas.**  
**Nos vemos en dos semanas máximo.**

**3 de junio de 2016.**


	32. Y Entonces Llegó el Viernes

**Cohete a la Luna**

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos**

**Y Entonces Llegó el Viernes**

**. . .**

* * *

**Nota de Autor. ****Porque no habrá ninguna al final. ;)**

**No poseo Oye Arnold!**

**Y no poseo –claro está – ninguno de los autos, canciones o cualquier otra MR mencionada aquí. ****Poseo solo mi confiable Highlander.**

**Antes de ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo me tomaré un par de días para ponerme al día en mis lecturas favoritas y que están escalando a rápidamente a mis favoritas de todos los tiempos: 'The Shadow Around His Heart', L'Affair' y 'Ever After' si les gusta leer en inglés. Y 'A Sir Gerard, Con Amor' que aún no he empezado, pero estoy segura que me va a encantar en español. Si me preguntan por supuesto que las recomiendo. Son una emocionante lectura.**

**Y para terminar, no quiero seguir sin agradecerles por leerme; y enviarles un enorme abrazo por sus reviews. No saben cuan feliz me hace leer su retroalimentación. Me hacen el día y me dan el aliciente que necesito para seguir haciendo esto.**

* * *

…

_¿En que íbamos?_

* * *

. . .

"¿Así que no te despidieron, verdad?" Rhonda preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le miraba con interés. "¿Verdad?" insistió.

"No". Él dejó escapar una risita suave. Tuvo que parpadear dos veces ante el exceso de luz que había en la cafetería. Había estado contando una historia acerca de estar encerrado en una habitación oscura "Resultó que Deborah agradeció la rabieta de Dick. Me necesitaba en otro lugar."

"Estupendo." Ella un sorbo de jugo de toronja. Arnold tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un gesto ante la supuesta acidez de esa cosa. Sonrió tontamente entonces. Sus labios todavía sabían a ella.

"Bueno, mi amigo. Tengo que decirlo. ¡Vaya día que te tocó!" -exclamó, inclinándose hacia atrás de nuevo "Creo que tuviste suficiente para un día, ¿eh?"

Arnold se enderezó y se puso serio entonces. La amargura volvió a sus papilas gustativas.

"¡Auch, ya quisiera."

Rhonda sonrió con entendimiento.

"No fue ni la mitad, ¿verdad?" Arnold negó con la cabeza. No se comparaba ni siquiera un poco "Y entonces llegó el viernes." Agregó ella.

"Y entonces llegó el viernes." el repitió. "Vaya que sí."

Y tomó aire para empezar a contar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El Baile. Una aventura llena de descubrimientos.

.

* * *

.

Arnold tomó aire y se preparó para empezar a contar la aventura de la noche del viernes. No fue una gran aventura, pero, en realidad no sabía qué otra manera de llamarlo: ¿Un cuento? ¿Un evento? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿_Un asunto_?

¡Oh, cómo deseaba fuera sólo 'un asuntillo'! Pero algo en sus entrañas -y en la reacción de Rhonda - le dijo que era algo más serio que un mero asunto. Esperaba que después de que contara su parte Rhonda estuviera dispuesta a explicar con más detalle qué demonios estaba sucediendo realmente.

¡Aunque todo se veía muy claro! ¡Tan claro todo ahora!

Ya había experimentado algo como esto; y después de su conversación con Rhonda de aquella vez en casa de Helga. En aquel entonces se enteró de algo que le hizo ver todo bajo una nueva luz; bajo una nueva perspectiva. Ahora todo era lo mismo. Pero se trataba de una situación completamente diferente.

Deseó retroceder en el tiempo; pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Era preferible no saberlo? ¿La ignorancia era una bendición, como decía el dicho? Sacudió la cabeza. Un espeso nudo le estaba comprimiendo la garganta. También tenía la sensación de algo pesado en la boca del estómago; y de una hueca y revuelta nube en su cabeza.

"¿Sabes?" comenzó "Mi mente sigue reproduciendo la escena. Como si fuera un castigo. Un castigo porque podría ser que yo hubiera estado..."

"Shhh," Rhonda le hizo callar con una sonrisa comprensiva "El principio, Arnold. El mejor lugar para empezar es siempre el principio."

Él sonrió. ¿Quién era él para protestar? Era Rhonda Lloyd después de todo. Ella esperaba escuchar un cuento bien narrado, abundante en hechos y sin escatimar detalles. Resopló a continuación. Debería haber aprendido de Gerald en algún momento de su vida. Gerald había sido un narrador experto a todo lo largo de su infancia.

"El principio", repitió. "Bueno, me pasé la mañana en la oficina; supongo que ese es tan bueno como cualquier otro principio." Él sonrió; ella asintió "El viernes suele ser un día ajetreado, pero como yo no estaba haciendo mi trabajo ordinario..."

"Ya que habías dejado de trabajar para Dick justo el día anterior" ella continuó, haciéndole saber que le estaba prestando toda su atención.

"Exacto." Él inclinó la cabeza con parsimonia "Debido a que justo había dejado de trabajar para él el día anterior." hizo una mueca "De todos modos, Deb estaba -hmmm- mostrándome en qué otras cosas habían estado trabajando; lo de siempre; ya sabes. Me dijo que necesitaba que trabajara para ella un par de semanas antes de señalarme cual sería mi nueva asignación"

"¿Te dijo cuál era?" preguntó ella, elevando su mano para llamar al camarero para pedirle que les llevara más café.

"No, no lo dijo. Un nuevo proyecto, me imagino." Se encogió de hombros. Arnold hizo una pausa mientras el camarero volvía a llenar las tazas "De todos modos," continuó de no muy buena gana "Así es como empezó todo. Henry vino a mi oficina alrededor del mediodía y me dijo que debería salir temprano, ya sabes, siendo que-"

"Siendo que tenías que prepararte para el Baile". Ella terminó por él. Él asintió de nuevo. Parecía que ya se estaba impacientando porque llegara a la parte jugosa de la historia.

"El Baile," repitió sus palabras de nuevo, sin prisa. Rhonda rodó los ojos y él se rió "Así que dejé la oficina alrededor de dos y media; me detuve en mi camino a casa para comprar el almuerzo en el Subway que se encuentra en la cuarenta y..."

"¡Arnold! ¡_El BAILE_!" Rhonda se quejó.

"¡Tú estabas ahí!" replicó él.

"¡Sí!" ella dio una palmada a la mesa, teatralmente "¡Pero yo estaba trabajando! ¡Duh! ¡No estaba contigo!"

Arnold rió para sí mismo. Ambos tenían más de treinta años ya. ¿La gente de su edad aun usaba esas caprichosas expresiones?

"¡Duh!" el aceptó; aunque sólo lo hizo para burlarse de ella.

_"¡ARNOLD!"  
_  
Levantó las manos como señal de paz mientras se reía. Sin embargo, sólo un segundo más tarde la imagen de un lujoso coche deportivo apareció en su mente y él dejó de reír. Por completo.

.

* * *

.

"El Baile..." suspiró profundamente; cerrando los ojos brevemente para volver a la opulenta sala donde se había llevado a cabo La Segunda Edición Anual del Baile de Caridad de la Ciudad de Nueva York. ¿Qué fue lo que apareció primero en su mente? No había mesas. Las personas se quedaban en pequeños grupos. Anfitriones, ejecutivos y representantes de las empresas -como ellos-; representantes de las organizaciones, - como Claire, Brenda y él mismo habían sido el año pasado - llenaban el lugar. No sabía si Claire andaba por aquí hoy. No era como si le importara, claro estaba.

Y una vez más, los pensamientos del año pasado llegaron a su mente. Incluso cuando tenía la impresión de que sus opiniones sobre el asunto habían cambiado en el transcurso de un año, todavía le sorprendía. Había dejado de ser un soñador en algún momento. Sinceramente creía que los problemas del mundo no iban a terminar ni pronto ni nunca. El hambre, la educación, la desnutrición, el desempleo, la contaminación... No había fin para eso. Ni siquiera en Utopía. Las organizaciones se centraban en un problema a la vez; tratando de ayudar a un número limitado de personas que padecían una sola condición y eso era todo. Incluso la asociación que lanzaría Henry era lo mismo. La organización de la que él formaba parte de algún modo.

Así que, al mirar a su alrededor, no vio nada sino desesperación. Un exceso de carencias en el mundo y muy poca voluntad para ayudar. Parecía que hubiera aquí una gran cantidad de personas, pero era poco lo que hacían al final. Sacudió la cabeza para sacudirse esos pensamientos. Aun esto era mejor que nada. Mejor centrarse en las personas. Personas apresuradas; personas comprometidas; gente que se preocupaba. Gente feliz. Él frunció el ceño. Henry Mueller estaba a pocos centímetros de él. Muy bien acompañado por su muy buena - _¿o era íntima?_ \- amiga - _¿o era novia?_ – la Dra. Wong.

La mujer tenía unos ojos inteligentes, observantes y una sonrisa amable. Le dio una cálida bienvenida cuando Henry los presentó. Ella era todo, excepto lo que te imaginarias de la acompañante de un importante hombre de negocios. Lisa Wong estaba en sus sesenta y tantos, tenía un poco de sobrepeso y no se vestía para impresionar. Llevaba un modesto vestido negro y zapatos de tacón bajo. Aun así parecían estar pasando el mejor momento de sus vidas. Henry era la viva imagen de la amabilidad y ella reía mucho.

Ellos eran los más festivos de su montón. El resto del grupo de seis personas no parecían tan felices. Para David McMahon este era un día de trabajo, a juzgar por su expresión, lo cual lo tomaba muy en serio. Lo mismo podría decirse de Nancy Hill, su representante de relaciones públicas. Arnold, quien era simplemente un invitado; Henry nunca le dijo que esperaba que hiciera en este evento. Así que Arnold se dedicó a observar todo; centrándose en los principales administradores de las mayores instituciones de beneficencia y otras fundaciones.

El miembro restante de su grupo no se veía por ningún lado, algo de lo que Arnold no se quejaría. Dick se veía decaído y había sido grosero con todo el mundo. Había reaccionado con una sonrisa sardónica a la amabilidad de la Dra. Wong; había atacado el fraternal saludo de Dave con una innecesaria rudeza; y ni siquiera saludó a Nancy. Arnold estaba contento de que su reacción hacia él había sido la más agradable del grupo hasta el momento. Ignoró descaradamente su existencia. Después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, ese gesto había sido casi entrañable.

Sonriendo, Arnold continuó observando su entorno; tratando de ver más allá de las apariencias; checando y re-checando todo lo que en determinado momento le podría ser preguntado. Y la única cosa que le podría distraer la atención de sus observaciones pasó a cruzarse en su línea de visión justo en este momento. Luke Briaschi, renombrado benefactor, presidente de no sé qué banco suizo y...

.

* * *

.

"El hombre que se ha prometido a sí mismo hacer de Helga su esposa." Rhonda terminó por él, dejando escapar una sonrisita retorcida.

"¿Es eso cierto?" ella asintió ampliamente "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" se encogió de hombros. "¿Porque ama a Helga? ¿Te parece una razón válida?"

Arnold frunció el ceño. "¿Ella lo ama también?" Rhonda abrió grandes los ojos, de una manera que decía tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo.

"Ella lo ama," canturreó "Pero tal vez no de la manera correcta..." añadió luego, enigmáticamente.

"¿De la manera correcta?" Se preguntó si estaba siendo demasiado intrusivo.

"De la forma en que un hombre como él merece ser amado." Ella hizo un movimiento de floritura con la mano.

Arnold sonrió. "¿Un hombre como él?" levantó su frente sin ocultar su alegría por la -todavía velada - revelación.

"¡Oh, vamos, Arnold! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!" ella hizo un puchero; una divertida sonrisa apareció en su cara de nuevo.

"¿Por qué 'un hombre como él'-" imitó su expresión "-quisiera casarse, de todos modos?"

"¿Convenciones sociales?" ella se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez había hecho la pregunta equivocada.

"¿Por qué una mujer como Helga desearía estar casada con un hombre así?"

"¡Ah! Esa es la pregunta, Arnold querido." ella levantó las cejas con burla. "¿Por qué, de hecho?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, en realidad no están casados. Helga no lo ha aceptado todavía." Ella hizo un gesto como para indicar algo obvio. Él se echó hacia atrás y tomó aire, un tanto disgustado. Rhonda resopló con condescendencia y luego añadió. "Pero creo que un hombre como Luke puede encargarse-" hizo un mohín "-digamos -espléndidamente - de una mujer."

"¿Espléndidamente?"

Rhonda puso los ojos "Posición, riqueza, seguridad, una familia..."

"¿Pero no amor?"

"¿Quién dice que no lo proveería?" lo miró fijamente.

"Bueno, acabas de decir..." vaciló, sin saber cómo decirlo "-que él es homo-"

"Bueno, Arnold, de hecho nunca lo dije," ella tomó aire otra vez, aparentemente divertida por su modestia "Pero, sólo para que quede claro, Luke es un caballero. Es encantador. Es perfectamente capaz de hacer feliz a una mujer; más que feliz yo diría. Le daría una familia sólida y sería un marido increíble. Si me hubiera propuesto matrimonio a mí quien sabe; tal vez aceptaría..."

_"¡¿Que TÚ QUÉ?!"_ Arnold soltó ahogadamente.

"Pero nunca lo haría. Se lo propuso a Helga. Él no vacila. La ama. Ella es la que él quiere, pero-"

"Pero ella no lo quiere." Arnold terminó por ella.

"Mmmmm... Helga sigue soñando con el príncipe azul". Ella exhaló con cansancio "Lo que es una pena."

"¿Una pena?" él se rió "¿Por qué?"

"Porque el príncipe azul no existe." Se volvió para ver su teléfono. "Entonces, ¿vas a contarme el resto de la noche o no?"

Arnold se quejó. La verdad era que no quería volver allí. Pero tal vez necesitaba contarlo con el fin de empezar a exorcizar cualquier sentimiento, cualquier pensamiento o duda que aún quedara dentro de él y que contaminaba cada segundo de su tiempo respirable.

.

* * *

.

El Baile siguió. De vez en cuando Luke Briaschi pasaba cruzando su rango de visión sólo para hacerlo enfadarse. Si la noche anterior hubiera sabido la inutilidad de esta irritación bien podría haber tenido una mejor noche.

Aunque sólo por un rato.

Sin más preámbulos, no pudo más que esperar pacientemente hasta que los cuatro grupos caritativos que les fueron asignados hicieran su presentación - _¡Dios! ¡Vaya montón de patéticos soñadores! ¿Así lucieron ellos el año pasado?_ Arnold se alegraba de que le prestaran poca atención porque sabía que su vergüenza era evidente.

¿Por qué eligieron ayudarlos el año pasado, de todos modos? Se acordó de que eso fue un gran misterio para él hacía un año. No sólo para él, de hecho. Pensando en la experiencia del año pasado le hizo preguntarse acerca de Claire y Brenda de nuevo. ¿Estaban aquí ahora? Miró a su alrededor, vigilante, pero no las encontró. No tenía sentido preocuparse por ellas, lo sabía, por lo que decidió que tenía que dejar de pensar en ello.

Pasaba sus momentos de soledad recordando con ensoñación el confinamiento del día anterior en el armario del conserje situado junto a la escalera. Pensando en la suave piel de cierta rubia; en su delicadeza. Recordando el sabor de sus suaves labios; de su seductor olor; de su cintura. De su sonrisa cuando finalmente llegó a ver su rostro. Ese momento en que se separaron; furtivamente; escapando con cuidado de esa habitación cerrada; uno a la vez; para evitar ser vistos juntos. Caballeroso, le ofreció ir primero. Se quedó atrás y unos cinco minutos más tarde con cautela dejó su escondite. Una sonrisa traviesa pegado a los labios.

Su escondite. La sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

El recuerdo fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacerlo olvidarse de Luke, Claire, Brenda, o quienquiera que apareciera delante de él tratando de echar a perder su buen ánimo. Henry estaba pasándola muy bien en la pista de baile con su amiga. Dick apareció por unos momentos para desaparecer de nuevo; con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Nancy y David haciendo todo lo posible para dejar una buena impresión, ya que la responsabilidad del buen nombre de Mueller Enterprises había quedado en ellos.

Al poco tiempo ya era hora de irse. Arnold no pudo evitar sentir que era una de las noches más largas de la historia. La gente empezó a desaparecer a una rápida velocidad y se preguntó si todo el mundo se sentía de la misma manera. Se decidió esperar un poco. No tenía sentido salir solo para pasar un buen rato esperando por el auto allí afuera.

Hablar con Dave y Nancy fue ilustrativo. Había una razón por la que Asistencia Social y Relaciones Públicas existían después de todo. Arnold escuchó con atención mientras explicaban términos como Rentabilidad Social, Responsabilidad Social, Marco Ético de Trabajo y algunas otras locuciones que hicieron su mente vagar. Observó por el rabillo del ojo que Dick salió del lugar sin despedirse de nadie y decidió esperar un poco más ya que no quería encontrarse con él y correr el riesgo de aguantar una escena. Había tenido éxito en evitarlo hasta ahora. No había ninguna necesidad de tentar su suerte.

Finalmente llegó el momento de irse. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y luego fue a buscar a Henry y su compañera. Después de las despedidas, finalmente giró sobre sus talones y exhaló largamente, deseoso de abandonar el lugar y acabar la noche.

En su salida no pudo evitar pensar que Henry y Lisa parecían más o menos cómodos juntos; casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida... o pareja. Se volvió de nuevo brevemente antes de cruzar el umbral. ¿Habían estado juntos por algún tiempo ya? ¿Por qué entonces Henry pretendía que él y Helga tenía algún tipo de entendimiento?

Recordó a Rhonda diciendo algo al respecto la semana pasada, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para recordar. Fue casi hasta el final de la conversación. Cuando Arnold comentó sobre...

Maldijo en voz baja apenas poner un pie fuera. El área de espera estaba llena de gente. Parecía que no había personal suficiente para llevarles los coches con la prisa deseada. La gente se quejaba, llamándolo ineptitud de servicio y todo eso; pidiendo tener una palabra con el gerente. Los pocos valets que Arnold vio alrededor lucían sobrepasados. Había una chica joven allí; recogiendo los tickets y tratando de mantener el orden.

"¿Qué modelo es su coche, señor?" Ella preguntó tratando de enmascarar su ansiedad con una sonrisa.

"Camry… Toyota," él observó mientras ella lo anotaba en el billete "Beige," le sonrió con simpatía. No necesitaba que los valets buscaran entre todos los Camrys aparcados ahí abajo. La chica le sonrió con gratitud y él se marchó, dejando espacio para el siguiente invitado.

El joven rubio se dirigió a un claro. Mirando hacia atrás, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardarían. Decidiendo que no tenía sentido llenar su mente con tontos cálculos, ya que había demasiadas personas allí, volvió a recordar la imagen de Henry Mueller felizmente moviéndose al compás de la música que se reproducía en la pista de baile. Lisa Wong era obviamente la psicóloga de la que Helga le había hablado; una mujer a la que tenía en gran estima. ¿Significaba eso que Helga sabía acerca de su "_romance"_?

Sacudió la cabeza por la ironía. Hasta hacía sólo unos días sinceramente pensaba que había algo entre Henry y Helga. Al menos eso era lo que parecían querer demostrar. Entonces se acordó de que Rhonda siempre dio a entender que eso era una sólo una farsa; pero siempre había sido una afirmación ambigua. Hasta la semana pasada cuando mencionó casualmente que había habido un objetivo al que pretendían fastidiar. Había estado pensando una y otra vez en eso y no podía imaginar quien podría ser.

Se sintió cansado de todo este absurdo; levantó la vista y tomó una inhalación profunda. Sus ojos se fijaron en el insufrible Luke Lo-Que-Sea que estaba por el lugar donde los coches estaban siendo entregados a sus propietarios. Haciendo una cara, Arnold observó al hombre con atención. Era todo un espectáculo, Arnold tuvo que admitir. Atractivo en su propio estilo, vestía Ermenegildo Zegna de la cabeza a los pies y actuaba como sólo un adolescente despreocupado haría. Estaba acompañado por un amigo que lo copiaba en estilo y viveza. Arnold no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero la gente alrededor de ellos parecía estar disfrutando de su ingenio.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que sus bromas consistían en admirar, deplorar o llanamente ignorar de los coches entregados; desde preciosos Bentleys hasta viejos y destartalados Pontiacs. Gruñó consigo mismo, esperando que cualquiera que fuera su coche le fuera entregado antes que el suyo. No quería soportar la caminata de la vergüenza hacia su excelente pero poco pretencioso Toyota cuyo color se llamaba oficialmente 'Crème Brule'.

Decidiendo que no iba a disfrutar del espectáculo, Arnold hizo su camino hasta el final del área embaldosada y luego hacia los jardines. Disfrutando el fresco aire nocturno cerró los ojos. Las voces detrás de él se calmaron y se esforzó por relajarse. No había manera de que la espera tardara menos de quince minutos por lo que no tenía sentido ir allá; no por un rato. Además, esta era un lugar bastante tranquilo y las frescas briznas del viento se sentían agradables en su rostro.

Minutos se siguieron. Un torbellino de visiones pasó por sus ojos cerrados, como solía suceder siempre que deshacía de sus ansiedades y sus preocupaciones cotidianas. Había pasado por un par de días difíciles en el trabajo, la verdad. Afortunadamente, siempre había sido proclive a soñar despierto; dejar la mente volar siempre fue fácil para él.

Así que ahora, el aroma de las flores silvestres, un vasto campo verde ...

La visión del cielo nocturno a través de su antiguo tragaluz,

Su mesa favorita en el restaurant de Perros Calientes All-Natural del ex beisbolista Mickey Kaline. No sabía por qué, pero este lugar siempre le venía a la mente en momentos de paz,

El ruido del motor de un avión pequeño que se desliza por el aire,

_Above the planet on a wing and a prayer,__  
__My grubby halo, a vapour trail in the empty air,_

_(Por encima del planeta, sobre un ala y una plegaria,  
Mi sucia aureola, una estela de vapor en el aire vacío,)  
_

La paz que ese reverberante sonido trae a su corazón,

_Across the clouds I see my shadow fly  
Out of the corner of my watering eye  
A dream unthreatened by the morning light  
Could blow this soul right through the roof of the night_

_(Entre las nubes veo mi sombra volar  
Por el rabillo de mi ojo lagrimeante  
Un sueño no amenazado ni por la luz matinal  
Podría soplar y llevar a éste ser hasta el fin de la noche)_

Todo lo que esto significaba para él...

_There's no sensation to compare with this__  
__Suspended animation, a state of bliss_

_Can't keep my mind from the circling skies._  
_Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I_

_(No hay sensación que se compare con esto  
Esta animación suspendida; este estado de sublime gozo_

_No puedo apartar de mi mente estos cielos girantes _  
_Con la lengua trabada, vehemente, sólo un desadaptado que no puede dejar el suelo, soy_

_._

Tal vez su destino era ser un explorador, no un abogado corporativo. Continuó disfrutando de la sensación. Los olores traídos por el voluble viento; las imágenes que era capaz de ver a través de sus ojos cerrados; por sobre un campo barrido por el viento, la sombra de su avión se transformó en la de un pájaro:

¿Era un halcón?

¿Un águila real?

¿Un fénix?

Se volvió hacia arriba. La brillantez del sol le impedía ver el ave, pero aun así fue capaz de discernir su llamativa amarillez; una pizca de rosa...

"Así que aquí estás. El hombre de la noche." Oyó un solo aplauso justo antes de que una lenta y fría voz llegara a sus oídos. Se quedó helado. Sus ojos se abrieron un segundo después.

Tomó aire antes de dirigirse al hombre de pie en la oscuridad, a pocos pasos de él. "Dick." Lo saludó reservadamente. No habían hablado desde el día anterior por la mañana. Un intercambio que Arnold dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de olvidar.

Dick lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Quién eres?" su voz era áspera, despreciativa, exigente.

Arnold frunció el ceño. Tomó aire antes de hablar. Por supuesto que esperaba algo como esto. No había manera de que se saludaran con una palmadita en la espalda; como viejos amigos. Nunca había sido nada de eso; ni siquiera cordiales compañeros de trabajo.

El manojo de sentimientos encontrados que había estado experimentando desde el día anterior cayó repentinamente sobre él haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo. No le agradaba mucho Dick, pero se había acostumbrado a sus cambiantes estados de ánimo, a trabajar cerca de él, a ganarse su apreciación – y digamos- a disfrutarlo. La verdad era que no sabía cuál sería su posición en la empresa ahora que había caído de su gracia.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" repitió "Apenas entras y escalas a una posición que sólo unos pocos alcanzan. Ahora, de repente eres el Chico Maravilla. La empresa no funciona sin ti," escupió acusador "Trabajas con Henry en su maldita Fundación... y por si fuera poco… fuiste novio de Helga". Terminó con un murmullo.

Arnold le lanzó una rápida mirada a su mano derecha en la que sostenía un vaso medio vacío de whisky. "Nunca fui novio de Helga." Le informó con toda la calma que pudo. ¿Estaba Dick ebrio? "Todo lo que sé es que se supone que alguna vez sintió algo por mí-" se detuvo "Si acaso fue cierto, yo nunca llegué a saberlo."

Dick hizo una mueca "Seguro," resopló, escéptico.

"Éramos unos niños" Arnold continuó "Nos dejamos de ver como a los doce años."

"¿Cómo a los doce?" él hizo un gesto de incredulidad. "¿Ella te pidió que dijeras eso?"

Arnold vaciló. La verdad era que ella le había pedido que dijera eso. En realidad dejaron de verse a los catorce años.

En ese entonces él nunca pensó que sería algo tan definitivo...

"Lo sabía." Frunció los labios y le lanzó una última mirada antes de beber lo último de su bebida. Buscó un lugar donde dejar el vaso. De repente, levantó la cabeza y dirigió su vista a la entrada.

Arnold levantó la cabeza también. Hubo algunos silbidos y aplausos emocionados allí. Una vieja y elegante pareja sonreía al abordar su coche; un clásico Duesenberg Modelo J de los años treinta - _¡¿Qué?! Arnold amaba los coches antiguos y sabía todo sobre ellos. Incluso poseía uno-._ Vio a Dick dejar el vaso en un macetero de madera y marcharse.

"¡Espera!" Arnold lo llamó. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. En serio. Sentía que necesitaba a aclarar este estúpido malentendido. Dick no le hizo caso. "No sé lo que escuchaste, pero esta es la verdad." Arnold lo siguió. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde la multitud seguía con la mirada y vitoreaba el histórico automóvil al alejarse, bajó la voz. "Fuimos a la escuela primaria juntos y eso fue todo."

"No me importa una mierda." Sin dirigir la vista a él con cierta obstinación, Dick tomó su cartera y sacó un billete de cincuenta. Arnold vaciló por un segundo. ¿Uno de cincuenta? Él había pensado que un billete de veinte serviría de propina. Luego parpadeó dos veces cuando el hombre más alto se volvió hacia él y le dio un golpecito con su dedo en el pecho. "No sé todavía quién demonios eres, quien te contrató, quien te trajo aquí o cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero lo voy a averiguar y cuando lo haga-"

Una nueva ronda de aplausos llamó su atención. Se detuvo de repente. Había una nueva llegada. Ambos levantaron sus miradas con interés. Un Bentley de algún tipo llegó a la zona elevada. Arnold observó a Dick maldecir por lo bajo ante la visión de Luke y compañía. Luke también se fijó en él. Una sonrisa casi perversa apareció en sus labios. Los labios de Dick se convirtieron en una línea muy recta. Le mantuvo la mirada con fijeza; a continuación, de repente, marchó dirigiéndose hacia él.

Arnold permaneció quieto observando la escena. Luke se enderezó y se escapó; deteniéndose precariamente en el estrecho espacio entre los dos carriles de la calzada. Dos coches se detuvieron a la vez a cada lado de él. Un coche blanco estaba en el primer carril. El conductor se bajó y habló con él. Luke respondió algo antes de empezar a recorrer con prisa el derredor del coche; un recorrido de patente admiración. Su amigo lo alentaba. Al final de la vuelta, el tipo de cabello oscuro le acarició obscenamente el trasero al coche, y le dio dos palmaditas traviesas, de evidente connotación sexual. Arnold contuvo la respiración. Lo había visto hacer ese gesto antes. A Helga. En un parque.

Miró el coche, y lo reconoció inmediatamente. Se sintió como si hubiera sido de pronto empujado a millas de distancia; como si viera una película irreal. Luke apurándose para apartarse del camino de Dick. Luego al tipo rubio cargando contra él; casi golpeándolo en el hombro antes de rodear el coche e intercambiar una palabra y la propina con el valet antes de abordarlo.

Entonces se marchó velozmente con un chirrido de neumáticos.

_'Es un Porsche 911 Turbo S.' El recuerdo de la voz d_e su amigo, August, hizo eco dentro de su cráneo. 'Mi _coche favorito en todo el mundo'_.

.

* * *

.

**Regresaré luego para mejorar la edición.**

**25 de junio de 2016.**


End file.
